Cuentos de lechuza
by Darth Alkorta
Summary: Bellatrix es una animaga. Cuando consigue llevar a cabo su plan de escapar de Azkaban para matar a Harry Potter, no cuenta con una serie de circunstancias que le impedirán tal propósito. ¿Cómo matar a alguien cuando no puedes mover alas o garras? HP/BL COMPLETE
1. Huida de Azkaban v2

**Disclaimer: Todos sabemos de quién es la historia de Harry Potter, así que no hará falta que diga nada más, ¿verdad?**

**A/N: Esta es una segunda versión de la que subí hace tiempo (no sé cuanto ahora mismo). He hecho algunos cambios, así que si alguien leyó la anterior versión, se encontrará con dichos cambios; si no, genial, empieza.**

**He clasificado este fic como M porque, no ahora sino algo más adelante, habrá bastante violencia lingüística y, por qué no decirlo, también de contenido. Vamos, que tengo planeado que la historia se endurezca según vaya avanzando, y lo haré de un modo algo diferente al que lo hizo JK. Advertidos/as estáis. Quien quiera un cuento de hadas, aquí no lo encontrará. No hay más que ver quién es _la_ protagonista.**

**Dicho esto, no molesto más por ahora. Disfrutad, queridos/as lectores/as de mi primer fic., y no olvidéis los reviews xD**

**

* * *

  
**

**PARTE 1**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**HUIDA DE AZKABAN**

Un ruido me despertó de repente cuando menos quería ser despertada. Ahora que había podido por fin pillar el sueño, tenía que empezar a tronar. Aquello no era justo. Suspiré y me levanté del suelo, masajeándome la espalda como podía, sobre todo la zona de los riñones, que era lo más cargado que tenía. Me estiré como pude y algunas vértebras sonaron al colocarse en su lugar. Ya estaba harta de esa maldita celda, harta de esa maldita prisión, harta de estar en Azkaban, pero me lo había buscado. De todas formas, podía ser peor, como lo que aquel maldito niño le había hecho al Señor Oscuro. Aún no sabía cómo se las había apañado ese mocoso para vencer al Señor Oscuro, pero de alguna manera sobrevivió, estaba segura de ello. No podía morir. De hecho, _no debía morir_. Estaba claro que estaba escondido en alguna parte, esperando su oportunidad, quizá esperándome a mí. No, quizá no. _Estaba_ esperándome a mí, y tenía que acudir en su ayuda como fuera. Se lo debía.

Así pues, y con esa obsesión en la cabeza, me acerqué a la pequeña ventana y continué con mi trabajo. Llevaba ya tres años tratando de escapar. Lo tenía todo planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle y sabía que nada podía fallar. Había tenido mucho tiempo para planearlo. Demasiado para mi gusto. Esto tenía que acabar. Por tanto, cogí la cuchara mellada que empleaba para serrar los barrotes de la pequeña ventana y volví a la carga, ahora que estaba todo tranquilo.

Pobre cuchara. Estaba ya hecha cisco. Cuando empecé a ejecutar mi plan para escapar, aproveché los gritos de algún tipejo de por ahí cerca para darle golpes en la empuñadura hasta poder hacer un pequeño filo y, tras eso, comenzar a cortar los barrotes, utilizando la magia para hacer que la cuchara fuera mucho más resistente y pudiera resistir la dureza del acero de los barrotes. Pronto descubrí que no iba a funcionar tan fácilmente ese invento y lo modifiqué ligeramente, aprovechando otros gritos para golpear de nuevo el filo y hacer que se mellara. Ahora sí. Convertida en sierra, la cuchara servía para ir serrando los barrotes muy poco a poco. Iba muy despacio, pero no tenía prisa. Total, no iba a ir a ninguna parte…

Sonreí durante un segundo, pensando en ello, pero pronto volví a mi apatía. Qué fácil lo había visto al principio, tres años atrás, pero qué difícil era realmente. Difícil y, sobre todo, muy cansado. Me dolían los hombros, y eso que acababa de empezar.

Continué serrando, a pesar del dolor de hombros, y me obligué a recordar cómo me las apañé para poder recuperar mi poder mágico mientras estaba en ese agujero que era mi celda. Además de serrar barrotes, me dediqué también durante esos tres años a marcar las paredes con runas muy pequeñas, lo suficiente para evitar que nadie pudiera verlas, pero cuyo poder me alimentaba poco a poco. Necesitaba energía una vez que los barrotes cedieran, al menos uno de ellos, que parecía suficiente para mí para poder escapar. Esas runas me daban poder suficiente para poder hacer magia sin varita, imprescindible para mi plan.

De pronto, noté la presencia de los guardianes una vez más. Ya no me hacían el mismo efecto que cuando entré, hacía ya diez años, pero aún me provocaban cierto nerviosismo. Por suerte para mí, mi obsesión con escaparme era más fuerte que sus poderes. Sabía que era imposible que me quitaran esas ganas de escaparme, pues no era un sentimiento positivo o negativo. Y eso me hizo fuerte, resistente, dura. Desde que empecé a poner en práctica mi plan, tenía que fingir estar como los demás para que no se notara nada. Oí gritos y lamentos y comprendí. Le había tocado a otro.

«Bah, mientras no sea a mí, me da igual», pensé. «Aunque esta vez están muy cerca, debo andarme con ojo y largarme de aquí cuanto antes».

Así que serré con más fuerza, aprovechando los gritos, que me daban adrenalina. Ya casi estaba. En unos días más, la libertad era cosa hecha.

Sin embargo, no sé qué pasó que uno de los guardianes se alejó de los demás. Lo supe enseguida por su presencia, que era imponente, y se ve que infligí tanta fuerza cuando sentí aquello que el barrote saltó antes de tiempo. Afortunadamente, me dio en un pie y pude mantenerlo después en el aire con un hechizo sin varita que hice sin recitarlo, por tanto no se oyó absolutamente nada, y afortunadamente también, el guardián pasó de largo, pues parecía al principio que iba a por mí. Ahogué un suspiro y elevé el barrote hasta la mano, preocupándome de no hacer el menor ruido.

«De buena me he librado», pensé, sudores fríos recorriendo mi columna vertebral. Tenía la raída y rota ropa pegada al cuerpo. «Pero esto ya está, y antes de lo que pensaba. Por fin».

Cuando todo cesó, los guardianes se marcharon por fin, dejándome de nuevo vía libre. Ya sólo faltaba hacer una cosa: cubrir mi huida.

«Espero no estar muy desentrenada y haber hecho bien todas las runas», pensé, mientras me concentraba. Cuando pude, apliqué un complicado hechizo ilusorio, que por suerte pude aprender a hacer sin varita antes de ser encerrada, con el cual creé una imagen de mí misma muerta en la celda. Pero estaba segura de que eso no iba a ser suficiente, máxime si les daba a los guardianes por tratar de enterrar o tirar mi cuerpo (quién sabe lo que hacían esos apestosos guardianes con los cadáveres). Viendo que eso no iba a funcionar, cambié de plan. La ilusión iba a ser el barrote, que parecería que estaba entero, y mi supuesto cadáver sería sólido. Para ello, apliqué el hechizo ilusorio en la pequeña ventana, que parecía intacta cuando lo concluí, y transmuté el barrote en mi cuerpo, dejándolo en el suelo con cuidado. Ya sólo quedaba una cosa más: largarme con viento fresco.

Eso, que podría parecer lo más difícil, era realmente lo más sencillo, lo que no necesitaba apenas ser planeado. Aprovechando que los guardianes eran ciegos y se guiaban por los sentimientos de los presos, y aprovechando asimismo que tenía un as en la manga que el resto de presos no tenía, ejecuté esa parte del plan fácilmente. Me transformé en lechuza, me colé por el hueco de la ventana (no parecía estar, dada la ilusión) y salí volando de allí sin ser vista. Tras eso, revertí a humana, procurando lanzarme un hechizo para poder flotar, y con otro volví a hacer crecer el barrote, así no parecería que me había escapado. Había pensado en todo, pues el barrote transmutado duraría bastante tiempo gracias a la magia de las runas de la pared. Ya me preocupé de ello.

«¡Libre, soy libre!», pensé, transformándome otra vez en lechuza, y no pude aguantar las ganas de reír histéricamente, aunque no me gustó cómo había sonado la risa. Parecía una lechuza riéndose… aunque realmente lo era. «Qué demonios, esto bien merece una risa, aunque sea lechucil», pensé de nuevo, rompiendo a reír otra vez. Ya no me importó tanto como antes, pues era libre y tenía que celebrarlo. «Ahora, a por la siguiente parte del plan. A buscar y eliminar a Harry Potter, por vencer al Señor Oscuro», pensé, volando libremente hacia Londres. Según mis cálculos, ese crío tendría que tener ya once años, y no se me ocurría otro lugar mejor donde buscar que en el callejón Diagon, aprovechando que tenía que adquirir sus trastos para ir a Hogwarts.

* * *

Llegué dos días después a Londres, en busca de la vaga pista que tenía acerca del paradero del mocoso Potter. Volé hasta el callejón y allí, posada sobre un tejado, descansé un rato. Estaba molida, tras el largo viaje, y necesitaba algo que llevarme a la boca. Por suerte, a alguien no debió de gustarle lo que había cogido (parecía un pastel o algo así) y vi mi oportunidad. Sin embargo, no fui la única en ver una oportunidad de oro, como noté cuando, de repente, fui cogida a traición e inmovilizada con pericia. Traté de luchar, pero quien me cogió sabía lo que hacía y no tenía posibilidad de escapar. Estaba totalmente atrapada.

«Fantástico», pensé, enfadada conmigo misma. «¿Cómo puedo ser tan torpe?».

Pero aquello no fue todo, pues de pronto noté un pinchazo en una de las patas y todo empezó a ponerse borroso. Noté corriendo por mis venas un abyecto líquido que me iba poco a poco privando de mis preciadas fuerzas, unido a un mareo demencial que amenazaba con hacerme perder el sentido. La sensación era insufrible. Tan sólo pude oír una cosa antes de caer inconsciente:

—Con esto eliminaré cualquier posible maldición que hayan podido echarle a esta preciosa lechuza. Así podré venderla cara y…

Y la oscuridad me alcanzó.

Más tarde (no sé cuánto tiempo más tarde), me despertó una voz que no esperaba oír, una voz conocida a la vez que desagradable para mis preciosos oídos. Una voz chabacana como ninguna, con tan mal acento que nunca pude apenas entender lo que decía.

—Buenas, venía'n busca d'una lechuza p'a Harry Potter —dijo, más alto de lo normal, aunque ese era su tono por defecto, por así decirlo—. Est'año va ya p'a Hogwarts, ¿sab'usté?

«¡Es ese gañán de Hagrid! ¡Y en busca de una lechuza para el mocoso! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!», pensé. En efecto, esa era la mejor oportunidad que tenía de encontrar a Potter. No podía creer en mi suerte. Sí que lo había encontrado rápido. Ya sólo hacía falta que me llevara a su casa y, cuando durmiera, aplastarlo como a un insecto sería cosa fácil. Nadie se enteraría.

Pero parecía que las otras lechuzas también lo habían entendido (más o menos, supongo) y piaban y ululaban desesperadamente, tratando de ser la lechuza de Potter. No sabían que se las tendrían que ver con nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange, la segunda al mando de entre los mortífagos, seguidores del Señor Oscuro Voldemort, y sólo a él debía rendir cuentas. No me transformaría en humana sólo para eso, por supuesto, y menos aún con aquel estúpido de Hagrid al lado. Como lechuza me bastaba y me sobraba. Pronto se darían cuenta las otras lechuzas de que no podían ganar. Así pues, salí sin esfuerzo de la jaula y, en un instante, eliminé la competencia, dejando a las demás lechuzas para el arrastre. Tras eso, volví a mi jaula y cerré, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo eso ya estuviera antes como estaba en ese momento. ¿Quién iba a sospechar de mí? Sólo era una lechuza mona, nada más.

—¿Qué les ha pasao a las demás lechuzas? —preguntó Hagrid, al ver a los pajarracos hechos trizas.

—Ni idea —oí al vendedor, que parecía extrañado—. Al menos, aún queda una. La encontré hoy, así que, por si acaso, le inyecté una poción para quitarle cualquier maldición que tuviera. Está en perfectas condiciones y es bastante bonita.

—Sí, y endemás es la única que queda sana —añadió el mastodonte, con su tacto acostumbrado. Siempre hablaba de más. Lo sé porque también estaba en Hogwarts cuando estudié allí—. En fin, espero que se mejoren las demás. Me la llevo.

—Hace usted muy bien —animó el vendedor, quizá sospechando algo, pues me echó una mirada bastante desagradable cuando descolgó mi jaula del techo.

Así fue como llegué a ser la mascota de Harry Potter. No sabía lo que le esperaba, pero pronto se iba a dar cuenta, cuando viera su cara de terror mientras lo asfixiaba. Al menos, ese era mi plan.

* * *

El mocoso me cuidó bastante bien en el trayecto de vuelta a Privet Drive, número 4. Decidió ponerme _Hedwig_ por encontrar ese nombre en un libro, o eso dijo al menos. Naturalmente, no sospechaba absolutamente nada y estaba totalmente maravillado con mi presencia. No sabía que mi presencia era lo peor que le podía pasar, pues la muerte se acercaba rápidamente.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me sorprendí bastante. Era más grande de lo que esperaba, teniendo en cuenta lo famélico que estaba el mocoso. Me imaginaba más bien un cuchitril donde apenas podía moverse, y por eso estaba tan canijo.

—Bueno, ya estamos en casa —me dijo el enano, como si supiera que no soy una lechuza en realidad. Estábamos en una habitación que parecía espaciosa, aunque llena de trastos desordenados. Con lo cuidadosa que era yo cuando tenía su edad. Qué asco de juventud la de esos mocosos—. No es lo mejor que hay, pero podría ser peor, te lo aseguro —continuó. Como si yo lo escuchara—. Hace poco habríamos tenido que compartir la alacena que hay bajo las escaleras, y ahí habríamos estado bastante más apretados.

«Y será verdad», pensé. Lo miré a los ojos y lo vi claro. «Pues sí, es verdad. Ahora me explico algunas cosas. No sabía que los muggles supieran torturar a la gente, la verdad. Igual tengo cosas que aprender de ellos y todo. De todas formas, se lo merece, por vencer al Señor Oscuro por pura chamba».

Ya por la noche, y tras asegurarme de que el mocoso estaba dormido, volví a abrir la cerradura de la jaula fácilmente y salí como si nada. Posada en el suelo, ya sólo quedaba volver a ser humana y librarme de esa pequeña amenaza, aún sin explicarme cómo esa patética criatura pudo vencer al mago más poderoso del mundo. Me encogí de alas (no tenía hombros, pero era lo mismo) y me dispuse a transformarme.

«Bien, esta es la mía. _¡Aterrando!_», pensé, y si hubiera podido sonreír malignamente, una de mis especialidades, lo habría hecho, pero el pico…

Algo había salido mal. En teoría tendría que haber visto las cosas desde más altura, al ser humana, pero descubrí para mi asombro que todo seguía igual.

«Eh, un momento. ¿Qué está pasando?», pensé, mirando alrededor. Aún habría podido mirar sin esfuerzo por debajo de la cama si no hubiera estado oscuro ahí dentro, cosa que no entraba en la lógica de medir alrededor de un metro y setenta centímetros. Me miré y vi la cruda realidad. «¿Qué?», pensé de nuevo, esta vez aterrada. «¡Quería aterrar al enano, no a mí misma! ¿Por qué coño sigo teniendo plumas, maldita sea? ¿Por qué sigo siendo un maldito pajarraco? ¿POR QUÉ NO SOY HUMANA?».

Estaba desesperada. No era posible que siguiera siendo un bicho y no la bella mujer que suelo ser. Algo había fallado y no sabía qué. La magia no podía ser, porque en Azkaban aún podía incluso hacer magia sin varita. Hechizos sencillos, pero podía. Vale que estuviera algo desentrenada, pero no podía ser que estuviera _tan_ desentrenada como para no poder volver a ser humana. Algo había tenido que pasar.

«A ver. Salí del trullo y volé durante dos días», pensé, ordenando mis ideas y mis recuerdos. «Estaba cansada, de acuerdo, pero he descansado, estoy en forma otra vez, salvo por tener esta apariencia de saco de plumas. ¿Qué coño ha hecho que no pueda usar mi magia? A no ser…».

Acababa de encontrar la clave de todo aquel barullo. ¡El tendero! ¡La inyección que me puso! ¡Dijo que eliminaba cualquier maldición que tuviera! ¡Eso había drenado mi magia!

«¡Ese maldito hijo de puta va a pagármelas, vaya que sí! ¡Voy a arrancarle el corazón y a comérmelo crudo!», pensé, iracunda.

Normalmente no suelo hablar mal, ni siquiera suelo pensar de esa forma. Soy una mujer muy civilizada, criada en una casa noble, y la educación que recibí fue prácticamente aristocrática. No tenía los buenos modales que tuve de pequeña, antes de entrar en el círculo del Señor Oscuro, pero era educada de todas formas. Pero no podía evitar decir tacos cuando estaba cabreada. Y ahora estaba _muy_ cabreada.

«Espera, aún puedo hacer algo, aun siendo un pollo», pensé de nuevo, más fríamente. Si hay algo de lo que puedo estar orgullosa es de mi frialdad, incluso en las peores situaciones, aunque a veces falla. Por suerte, no fue éste el caso. «Aún puedo picotearle la nuez, a ver qué pasa con eso. Algo así como una traqueotomía, pero sin anestesia y algo más a lo bruto».

Así que subí volando hasta la cama, apoyándome en las clavículas del mocoso. Realmente iba a probar aquello, aunque no era lo más seguro para evitar dejar pruebas, pero no podía hacer mucho más sin magia y en mi forma animal. No tenía otra opción.

«Lo malo es que se me van a quedar las plumas hechas un asco», pensé, dudando un instante. Craso error.

De repente vi los brazos del mocoso ir hacia mí, como si me hubiera visto las intenciones, así que decidí salir de ahí, pero no me dio tiempo y me atrapó en un aplastante abrazo. No me esperaba eso.

«¡Mierda, no puedo librarme! ¡Qué fuerza tiene el condenado para estar tan esquelético!», pensé, tratando en vano de salir de ahí.

Me había pillado en la peor posición posible, de espaldas a él. No podía girarme para picarle, no podía clavarle las garras en ninguna parte y no podía mover las alas. Estaba totalmente inmovilizada. Así pues, tuve que quedarme en esa posición durante toda la noche, forcejeando de vez en cuando por si acaso, pero nada. Así que me rendí.

«Al menos, la posición no es demasiado incómoda, una vez acostumbrada a ella», pensé, relajándome. Al final, me dormí.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tras morir el tendero en extrañas circunstancias (no sé qué pudo pasarle; sólo le arranqué la tráquea a picotazos amistosamente), salí a cazar. Ya que tenía que vivir como una lechuza, al menos acostumbrarme a comer ratones. La primera vez fue la peor, pero luego vi que no estaban tan mal. De hecho, tras los primeros quinientos empecé a verlos de otra forma, como una exquisita fuente de alimento. Y es que se acaba una acostumbrando a todo, qué remedio.

Tras atracarme a ratones, decidí volver a casa a descansar un poco y, si podía, a cargarme de una vez a Potter, pero esa vez tampoco pudo ser pues, no sé cómo lo hizo, me volvió a estrujar las costillas en un abrazo. Y a la noche siguiente también, y a la otra… vamos, que era imposible. Y lo peor era que me abrazaba en sueños, sin saber que lo hacía, y yo me estaba empezando a acostumbrar, para colmo de males. No podía creerlo. No me cabía en la cabeza por qué me estaba acostumbrando a que me abrazara mi peor enemigo, sobre todo cuando ni él mismo lo sabía. ¿Me estaba ablandando? No podía ser.

De esa forma llegó el primero de septiembre, el día en que volvería a Hogwarts como lechuza. Eso me alegró el día, pues era muy probable que pudiera desquitarme con los enanos del horrible mes que había pasado en el número 4 de Privet Drive.


	2. Advenimiento a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo que dije en el otro capítulo**

**A/N: ¿Cuatro reviews nada más empezar? Eso está bien, gracias a los/las lectores/as por darme el voto de confianza. Eso ayuda a continuar con ilusión**

**A ver cómo veis este capítulo, ahora que llegan a Hogwarts. R&R y ya me contaréis.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**ADVENIMIENTO A HOGWARTS**

El viaje hasta Hogwarts fue toda una odisea. Para el mocoso no había apenas problemas, al ser el famoso Harry Potter, pero mi caso fue distinto; una montaña rusa para mis nervios, aunque con tintes de jolgorio, para qué voy a engañar. La primera complicación llegó poco antes de las once de la mañana, cuando salía el tren del andén nueve y tres cuartos. El problema era encontrar el andén, como bien pudo apreciar la morsa con patas de Dursley.

—Bueno, ya estamos en King's Cross —dijo, con una sonrisa maligna parecida a las que ponía yo cuando podía, es decir, antes de ser sellada como lechuza—. A mi izquierda está el andén nueve; a mi derecha, el andén diez. Adiós.

Y se largó tarareando una horrible canción. Lo raro era que no solía hacer cosas tales como divertirse, salvo cuando castigaba sin motivo a Potter. Comprensible por otra parte. Nunca supe por qué le dio por tararear aquello, la verdad. De ese momento de extrañeza pasé al primero de diversión. El mocoso no sabía cómo llegar al andén y las once estaban al caer, por tanto estaba muy nervioso y yo me estaba riendo de él a sus espaldas. Pero no me duró mucho la diversión, pues llegaron los engendros más odiosos que nadie podía echarse a la cara; los mayores traidores a la sangre de toda la comunidad mágica: los Weasleys, y llegaron con algo muy típico de aquellos cabezas huecas afiliados a Dumbledore.

—…y todo esto está lleno de muggles, por supuesto.

—¿Muggles? —se dijo Potter—. Sólo los magos hablan de los no mágicos como muggles.

En circunstancias normales, habría dejado que el mocoso se fuera con esos magos, pero resultaba que no eran circunstancias normales, pues no eran magos normales, sino los Weasley. Como todo Slytherin, yo odiaba a los Weasley y, por supuesto, no quería que el niño se fuera con ellos, no fuera que se juntara demasiado con ellos y tuviera que matarlos, lo cual me descubriría. Ya que tendría que vivir con él, por lo menos que no fuera aliado de Dumbledore o, en su defecto, de los Weasley, que venía a ser lo mismo. Si acaso, que fuera _mi_ aliado.

Y así empecé a hacer planes donde pudiera encajar Potter como aliado, al menos hasta que pudiera deshacerme de Dumbledore y sus seguidores. Era difícil, pero jugaba con ventaja. Nadie sospecha de una lechuza mona como yo, sobre todo cuando Potter me quería de la forma en que lo hacía. Yo era su única amiga y lo iba a aprovechar para pasarlo al lado oscuro. Por fin tenía un objetivo difícil y divertido.

«De momento dejaré que se junte con esos traidores para que encuentre el andén», pensé, elaborando planes. «Luego me deshago de ellos de alguna forma y lo "educo" a mi modo de alguna otra manera. Tengo algunas ideas que pueden funcionar».

Así lo hice y, cuando entramos por la columna que servía de puente entre los andenes, de alguna manera me sentí renacer. No sabré nunca por qué, pero añoraba como nadie volver a ese andén, volver a Hogwarts, por extraño que parezca.

«Vuelvo a casa», pensé, y no habría podido evitar sonreír si hubiera podido hacerlo. Me había emocionado como una cría en su primera cita. Cuando me di cuenta, lo vi fatal; ahora lo veo irrisorio.

Entró en el tren ayudado por los gemelos Weasley, los únicos que me cayeron medianamente bien al ser un tanto cabroncetes (no encontré en ese momento otra palabra mejor para definir sus bromas, tan pesadas como podían serlo las mías si se esforzaban un poco). Ellos subieron el baúl sin mayores problemas y Potter pudo por fin instalarse. Un poco más y habría empezado a oler a Weasley, y es una hediondez indescriptible.

Para colmo, nada más sentarse, Potter aceptó sin muchos problemas al más canijo de los Weasleys, Ronald, lo cual no me hizo ninguna gracia. Tenía que impedirlo como fuera. Así, aprovechando una oportunidad de oro al ver acercarse la mano del Weasley, empujé la jaula, que estaba en el asiento de enfrente a Potter, justo al lado del traidor, aunque no sin esfuerzo. Lo hice con conocimiento de causa, pues sacudía una y otra vez la mano muy cerca de la jaula y, cada vez que lo hacía, yo la acercaba al borde del asiento para que pareciera que lo estaba haciendo él. Funcionó cuando la jaula se balanceó ligeramente y yo grité como una posesa. Esa vez el Weasley le dio de verdad a la jaula y Harry lo vio claramente.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? —le reprendió—. ¿Acaso quieres hacerle daño a _Hedwig_ o qué?

—¿Qué? Sólo ha sido un accidente.

—¿Un accidente? ¡Casi la tiras! —exclamó, cogiendo la jaula para protegerme—. _Hedwig_ es la única amiga que tengo, y si nada más conocerme quieres hacerle daño, será mejor que te vayas, por favor.

—¡Pero si sólo he rozado la jaula! —protestó Weasley.

—Pues con ese _roce_ casi la tiras, chico —dijo Harry, con un tono frío que me gustó, sobre todo en el énfasis de la palabra roce—. Si tengo que elegir entre _Hedwig_ y tú, lo siento pero elijo a _Hedwig_. Márchate, por favor. Tengo que cuidar de ella.

—¡No he hecho nada!

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Está aterrada! ¡No hay más que verla!

Para dar mayor credibilidad, fingí estar aterrada realmente moviéndome como podía hasta el extremo opuesto de la jaula. Incluso comencé a temblar de modo muy convincente, con un ala protectora delante. Weasley hizo un ademán de acercarse y yo chillé de nuevo.

—Vete, por favor.

—Pero…

—A ver —Harry se levantó y todo para tratar de intimidar, o así lo vi yo—. ¿Qué parte de "vete" no has entendido? ¿Es que una petición educada no sirve contigo?

—Pero yo…

—¡Largo! —estaba realmente enfadado y lo demostró con creces y un dedo apuntando firmemente a la puerta de salida del vagón. En su voz no había dudas ni miedo, ya no. Parecía que tener que vérselas con gente de su edad pero con una constitución física no tan enorme como la de su primo le daba cierta seguridad. Sentí que algo despertaba en él, algo nuevo que me gustó y quise ver hasta dónde llegaba.

—Ya veo —gruñó Weasley—. Creí que eras un buen tío, pero veo que sólo eres un niño mimado con su lechuza —se levantó y abrió la puerta del vagón—. Adiós, _Potter_.

—Lárgate ya, imbécil, si no quieres que te parta la cara —murmuró Harry, que cada vez me estaba gustando más.

Tenía un genio que no esperaba. Un genio muy aprovechable, por otra parte, que estaba latente en él mientras estaba con los infames Dursley, pero que despertó al poder proteger a alguien, a mí. Quizá ese algo que noté antes era ese genio, no lo sabía, pero me había llamado la atención. Más y más planes se empezaban a formar en mi siempre ocupada mente, planes que, sin saberlo, iban a cambiar las vidas de ambos.

Pero no acabó todo así, ni mucho menos. La noticia de que Harry Potter estaba en el tren corrió como un reguero de pólvora, pues enseguida aparecieron otros dispuestos a conocerlo, aunque dos de ellos al principio entraron en el vagón por otra circunstancia diferente.

—Perdona, ¿has visto un sapo por aquí?

Era una chica peinada de tal modo que, al verla, no pude más que comparar el peinado con un nido. Un nido en el que, seguramente, estaría como en casa y que ya planeaba cómo ocupar, más que nada para probarlo. Me di cuenta de que también tenía los incisivos más largos de lo normal, como los de los ratones que últimamente me llevaba al pico. No puse objeción alguna a que se conocieran. Mejor alguien nacido de muggles (al menos su padre lo era, pues no conocía el apellido y, como noble, conocía todos los apellidos de los magos, más que nada porque también estaba emparentada con ellos de algún modo) que un Weasley.

Harry miró a la chica y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. A primera vista le había caído bien, al menos. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó.

—Verás, preguntaba porque a este chico —prácticamente arrastró al aludido al interior del vagón y, al verlo, ululé por la impresión. Me sonaba increíblemente, pero no sabía aún su nombre, curiosamente no podía recordarlo por mucho que me esforzara— se le ha perdido su sapo y es posible que haya huido hasta aquí.

—Pues no, lo siento —dijo Harry—, pero si lo veo, te avisaré. Podéis echar un vistazo por si acaso. Tampoco prestaba mucha atención.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Neville, mira por ahí, a ver si está, y yo miraré por el otro lado.

El chico Neville asintió y se agachó para mirar por debajo de los asientos, igual que ella, pero no encontraron nada.

—Pues no parece que esté aquí —dijo la chica al final, algo abatida.

El tal Neville me miró y vi la oportunidad de reírme otro poco. Hice una convincente pantomima haciéndole creer que me había comido el sapo, cosa que Harry vio e interpretó como una broma, pues sonrió. Neville, sin embargo, palideció.

—También es posible que _Hedwig_ se lo haya comido —dijo Harry, siguiendo la broma, y Neville emitió un grito sofocado, atrayendo la atención de la chica hacia mí y hacia él—. Pero no lo creo —añadió, sintiendo pena, aunque yo no entendía por qué, con lo bien que le estaba quedando la broma—. _Hedwig_ suele ser bastante selectiva con lo que se come y dudo que le gusten los sapos. Buscad por otra parte. Siento no poder hacer más.

—No pasa nada —dijo la chica, despidiéndose, pero de pronto se detuvo al ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente—. Por cierto, ¿eres Harry Potter por casualidad?

—Sí, ¿por? —gruñó Harry, desconfiado—. Espero que no seas como el otro, que sólo quería hacerse amigo mío por ser Harry Potter y tener una cicatriz. No soporto a los moscones.

—Te entiendo —dijo ella—. Me llamo Hermione Granger y conmigo no tienes que ponerte a la defensiva —empezaba a ver que esa chica tenía unos aires de superioridad típicos de quien se lo tiene muy creído, aunque no parecía que Harry hubiera captado nada de eso—. No pienso hacerme amiga tuya tan sólo por tener una cicatriz en la frente. Si me hago tu amiga, será por ser yo misma, te lo aseguro.

Ante esa afirmación me dieron arcadas y estuve a punto de vomitar. ¡Cuánta palabrería tonta!

—Me alegro, al menos pareces más sincera que el otro —dijo Harry, despierta de nuevo su atención hacia ella—. No soporto a los falsos, ¿sabes? Tan pronto les gustas como no, y sin saber por qué.

—Ya, pero hay que acostumbrarse, supongo, porque hay mucha gente así y siempre te topas con alguno —suspiró ella—. En fin, nos vemos luego si quieres. Voy a seguir tratando de ayudar a Neville.

—Suerte, Hermione, y a ti también, Neville —deseó Harry, y ella sonrió antes de irse.

«Bueno, al menos parece sincera, a pesar de sus aires de superioridad», pensé.

Las visitas aún no habían acabado, como pudimos apreciar un rato después. Harry se estaba durmiendo y fue bruscamente despertado por la puerta del vagón, que se abría otra vez, mostrando ahora a un chico rubio, acompañado por lo que parecían dos trolls, o eso me pareció. Al rubio lo descubrí en el acto. Era mi sobrino y se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

«Espero que no esté tan amariconado como Lucius», pensé, mirándolo con curiosidad. «Veremos…».

—He oído que Harry Potter está en este vagón —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras de modo impertinente—. Supongo que serás tú, porque no hay nadie más por aquí.

Harry lo miró de reojo, enfurruñado por haber sido despertado, y suspiró. En sus ojos semicerrados podía leerse fácilmente algo como "¿otro más? ¿Cuándo dejarán de molestarme?"

—He venido a presentarme —continuó el rubio—. Me llamo Draco Malfoy y los dos que están detrás de mí son Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle —añadió, mostrando su mano para que se la estrechara.

«¿Crabbe y Goyle? Y yo creyendo que eran trolls, cuando hasta los trolls son más inteligentes. Como hayan salido a sus padres…», pensé, mientras Harry le estrechaba la mano a Draco, con un gesto en la cara de aburrimiento que el rubio no advirtió, pero que a mí me sonó a "a ver si así me deja en paz, que quiero dormir".

—No te aconsejo que les des la mano a Crabbe y Goyle, a todo esto, porque no miden sus fuerzas —continuó Draco—. A propósito, si necesitas contactos, llámame.

—Sí, descuida —dijo Harry, sentándose otra vez.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Draco, atravesando la puerta del vagón con sus trolls detrás.

Harry alzó una mano a modo de despedida y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la ventanilla, a ver si podía conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Al cabo volvió a quedarse dormido, pero no por mucho tiempo. La puerta se abrió una vez más. Harry despertó y se volvió con cara de fastidio, pero se le pasó al ver de nuevo a Hermione.

—Hola de nuevo, Harry —dijo—. Siento despertarte, pero he venido por si no te habías enterado de que pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts y dicen que hay que cambiarse. Por cierto, antes no te lo dije, pero puedo arreglarte las gafas, si quieres.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry, sonriendo—. Adelante entonces.

Hermione sacó la varita y, con un movimiento, le unió en condiciones el puente de las gafas, que estaba unido con celofán.

—¡Vaya, fantástico! —exclamó Harry, contento—. Gracias, Hermione. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Se supone que aún no sabemos magia.

—Bueno, la verdad es que me he estudiado todos los libros, ¿sabes? —rió—. Así no iré tan retrasada con respecto a los demás. Como soy de familia muggle… —carraspeó—. De todas formas, el arreglo no es nada, ya te mandaré al del frac más tarde —rió de nuevo, y Harry palideció—. Es broma, hombre. Sabía que lo pillarías a la primera. Por cierto, ¿qué haces que aún no te cambias?

—Bueno, date la vuelta al menos, así podré cambiarme —dijo él. Ella sonrió e hizo lo que le pidió.

«Vaya con la cabeza-nido, pues no va a ser tan mala su compañía, después de todo», pensé. No entendí su broma, pero cuando la hizo vi en su mirada un ligero deje de malicia que me gustó. Era simpática, sí, pero ese ligero deje de malicia que exhibió podía explotarse con un poco de entrenamiento. Nuevos planes bullían en mi siempre activa mente.

Cuando Harry se cambió, vigilando que la chica no se diera de nuevo la vuelta antes de tiempo, salieron los dos del vagón. Ya habíamos llegado.

—Por cierto, tienes una lechuza preciosa, ¿sabías? —dijo Hermione—. ¿Dónde la has conseguido?

—En el callejón Diagon, supongo —dijo Harry—. Es un regalo de cumpleaños, mi primer regalo, pero no la considero como una mascota, sino como una buena amiga.

—No me extraña, me encanta —dijo la cabeza-nido, sonriéndome. La verdad, no le veía la gracia. No la consideraba nociva para Harry, al fin y al cabo no era una detestable Weasley, aunque sí era hija de muggles y tampoco me gustaban los de esa clase, pero su malicia sí me indicó que no iba a ser como las demás. Aun así, aún no estaba lista para tratar de hacerse mi aliada. Mucho tenía que cambiar aún para eso.

Fuera ya del tren, continuaron charlando, pero no pude oír nada más porque Harry me dejó estirar las alas por fin. Ya iba siendo hora de salir del tren y poder volar un rato. Tenía que elaborar aún más planes para divertirme de nuevo en Hogwarts. Haría muchas cosas que no me dejaron hacer como humana y ahora, como lechuza, me iba a desquitar.

* * *

Tras un rato, lo vi en la fila para la selección. Parecía nervioso y trataba de entablar conversación con Hermione, que estaba tarareando algo. La fila fue poco a poco disminuyendo y Hermione fue a la mesa de Gryffindor tras ponerse el sombrero. Como supuse, aún se utilizaba el sombrero para la selección, pues se llevaba haciendo desde los tiempos del ilustre Slytherin, el mejor de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

«¿Y si Harry va a Slytherin?», pensé. «Así sería más fácil para mí llevármelo a mi terreno. Sus propios compañeros me ayudarían sin saberlo».

Mientras Neville iba a Gryffindor (tuvieron que quitarle el sombrero de la cabeza porque se le olvidó que lo llevaba puesto el muy patán) yo seguía con la mente en ebullición. Ya no iba a matar a Harry, no lo veía amenazante para el Señor Oscuro. Más bien estaba pensando en llevármelo al Lado Oscuro y quitarle a Dumbledore un aliado potencial. Sentía en él una fuerza que no sentía en nadie más, salvo quizá en la cabeza-nido y, curiosamente, en Neville. Aún no sabía de quién era hijo, pero se me antojaba particularmente bueno si se le daba la oportunidad.

Cuando llegó el turno de Harry, lo vi ir a la banqueta y quedarse con el sombrero en la cabeza durante bastante tiempo. No pensaba en ningún momento que me hubiera equivocado en mis percepciones (faltaría más), pero la dificultad que entrañaba al Sombrero Seleccionador su ubicación me escamó ligeramente. ¿En qué estaría pensando ese estúpido sombrero? ¿Iba a meter a Harry en Slytherin de una vez o qué? Sin embargo, mi gozo en un pozo. Lo vi ir a la mesa de Gryffindor y sentarse entre Hermione y Neville. Éste último se hizo rápidamente amigo de ambos y yo me estrujaba los sesos tratando de averiguar quién era exactamente. Me sonaba muchísimo, pero no acababa de ver su parentesco. Sin duda conocía a sus padres, así que seguí tratando de identificarlo con cualquiera de las familias limpias de magos, tratando de hallar la suya. Al final, cuando los vi salir del Gran Comedor en busca de las habitaciones, oí su apellido: Longbottom.

«¡Longbottom!», pensé, y tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reírme y delatar mi presencia. Volé fuera del castillo y pude por fin reírme a gusto, mis ululatos perfectamente confundibles con los de cualquier otra lechuza de por ahí. «¡El hijo de aquellos aurores a los que les destrocé la mente! ¡Qué gratos recuerdos! ¡Qué gran trabajo hice ese día! ¡Cómo me pude reír en un momento!».

Dichos aurores, o lo que es lo mismo, cazadores de magos oscuros, trataron de cazarme y les salió el tiro por la culata, porque fui yo quien los encontró. Tras un rato de tortura (otra de mis especialidades), los volví locos. Realmente fue mi mejor trabajo y me lo pasé muy bien.

«Aunque recuerdo que el Señor Oscuro no me recompensó por ello, ahora que lo pienso», pensé, perdiendo la alegría que me invadió poco antes. Se había convertido en un recuerdo agridulce. «Creo que no me ha recompensado nunca, de hecho, y eso que soy la mejor. Me pregunto por qué».

Tratando de darle vueltas, tratando de comprender qué fallé en mi trabajo para no ser recompensada, volé sin rumbo hasta que vi un pequeño hueco. Me metí en él y, al otro lado, me encontré nada menos que en la habitación de Harry. Sin darme cuenta me había colado en la torre de Gryffindor.

«¿Cómo diablos he llegado hasta aquí?», pensé, mirando alrededor con extrañeza. «¿Acabo de encontrar un camino secreto a la torre de Gryffindor o algo? Qué raro, no conocía esto en mis tiempos de estudiante».

Eso daba igual ahora. El caso era que estaba allí y no había vuelta atrás, porque la trampilla por la que salí se había cerrado y no podía abrirla con el pico ni con las garras.

—Vaya, así que has conseguido subir, _Hedwig_ —dijo Harry, cogiéndome por sorpresa, como siempre. De alguna manera, nunca conseguía evitar eso—. Te presentaré a mis compañeros de habitación entonces. Mira, este es Neville Longbottom —ya lo conocía, pero bueno—. Dean Thomas —aún no sé por qué Harry me lo presentó, pero a mí me daba igual—, Seamus Finnigan —me sonrió, no sé por qué— y… ¡TÚ!

Aquel "tú" fue exclamativo y lleno de furia, pues era nada menos que Ronald Weasley, aquel idiota que, supuestamente, casi tiró mi jaula conmigo dentro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a acabar con lo que empezaste? —rugió Harry, colérico, escondiéndome de su vista. Al notar que los demás sí que me veían, fingí tener miedo de él, por si llegaba a sospechar alguien. En el proceso, vi a Neville temblar de miedo también, aunque sus tembleques eran reales. Si por sólo eso se asustaba así, en algo me había equivocado para verlo con fuerza y en algo se había equivocado el Sombrero Seleccionador para haberlo puesto en Gryffindor—. ¿Es que quieres matarla o qué?

—¡Te dije que fue un accidente! —se defendió Weasley—. ¡Toqué la jaula sin querer!

—Ya, y supongo que, también sin querer, la empujaste hasta casi tirarla, con _Hedwig_ aún dentro, ¿no? —siguió Harry, mordaz pero furioso—. ¡A otro perro con ese hueso!

—¡A ver, silencio y contadme qué pasa aquí!

«¿McGonagall? ¿Pero aún sigue viva?», pensé, al verla en el dormitorio, los brazos en jarras y la mirada severa que ya conocía de mis tiempos de estudiante. Estaba segura de que, de no haber aparecido esa arpía, Harry se habría peleado con ese pesado pelirrojo de Weasley, pero siempre tiene que haber entrometidos.

—¡Se trata de Potter y su lechuza, profesora! —acusó Weasley, señalándonos con el dedo. «Típico de los Weasleys», pensé. «Su educación es como la de los cerdos».

—Sí, de cómo trato de defenderla de él —se defendió Harry, aún abrazándome para protegerme—. En el tren intentó matarla, y ahora parecía que quería acabar el trabajo. Mírela, profesora, está aterrada.

Weasley se acercó a mí bruscamente (o eso me pareció) y me solté del abrazo de Harry, lanzándome a saco a por el traidor a la sangre, tratando de picarle lo máximo posible antes de ser detenida. También debió de parecerle a McGonagall que Weasley intentaba atacarme, y lo sé por lo que dijo tras separarnos.

—Se sentía amenazada, sin duda —dijo—. Normalmente las lechuzas deberían estar en la pajarera, que para eso está, pero viendo el temperamento de esta… —permaneció pensativa un momento—. Potter, te dejaré traer tu lechuza siempre que puedas controlarla. Weasley, venga conmigo. ¿Es que no sabe que tiene que respetar a los demás?

Se fueron de la habitación, donde seguramente continuó la regañina. Harry sonrió satisfecho, una vez se metió en la cama con dosel. A juzgar por la cara que puso cuando vio a Weasley, no lo soportaba de ninguna manera. Todo salía como estaba planeado. No quería que Harry se viera con Weasleys.

* * *

—¡Eh, Potter!

Era Draco. Harry estaba yendo a clase con Hermione y Neville, éste último algo acobardado por mi presencia, no fuera que lo atacara a él también como ataqué a Weasley, cuando mi sobrino se acercó. Curiosamente, no iba con Crabbe y Goyle, sino que iba solo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Harry secamente. No le había gustado el tono de Draco, eso estaba claro.

—Hablar contigo un rato, lejos de los oídos de Longbottom y la _sangre sucia_.

Se armó una trifulca. Neville olvidó su miedo a todo y se encaró con Draco.

—¡No vuelvas a hablar de Hermione de esa manera! —ordenó, tratando de sacar su voz más autoritaria. Fracasó.

—Yo hablo a la gente como se me antoja, Longbottom —dijo Draco, sin alterarse—. Potter, tenemos que hablar en privado.

—¿Qué ha hecho, Neville? —preguntó Hermione, aparentemente quitándole la pregunta a Harry, porque vi que abrió la boca y la cerró otra vez. Desde mi posición, en el hombro de Harry, lo veía todo. Y si no, con cambiarme de hombro me valía.

—Sangre sucia es una forma muy despectiva de hablar de quien ha nacido de muggles —explicó Neville, aún apretando los puños, pero su miedo era mayor que su ira—. Es un insulto muy grave.

—Bah —se burló Draco, aparentemente divertido. Lo que le tuviera que decir a Harry podía esperar, por lo visto.

—Es como si dijera que tu sangre está podrida o algo así —continuó Neville, ignorando a Draco.

—Y es que lo está —murmuró el rubio—. Aún no sé cómo es posible que alguien nazca siendo un mago cuando sus padres son unos inútiles muggles. Si fuera un _pura sangre_ como yo…

—¿Un pura sangre? —repitió Hermione, y pude ver una cara de burla más que evidente—. Noto que te faltan las fundas —añadió, mirando a sus pies, por si llevaba herraduras.

Harry no parecía entender el chiste, que por cierto no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a Draco, como era de esperar, pero tampoco pudo responder con otro, lo cual me pareció patético por su parte. Yo, mientras tanto, luchaba por no reírme ahí mismo. Habría resultado sospechoso oírme ulular de repente como si estuviera poseída.

—Esta te la guardo, Granger —espetó Draco, furioso—, pero esta vez lo dejaré estar porque no hablaba contigo. De hecho, quería hablar con Potter.

—Pues adelante —dijo Harry, cruzando los brazos—. Lo que hables conmigo en privado voy a contárselo a Hermione y Neville, así que da igual que lo sepan un poco antes, ¿no?

—Es algo que sólo te compete a ti —insistió Draco—. Coméntaselo luego a tus amigos si quieres, pero no te lo aconsejo. Ven.

Y, sin más, se lo llevó a un lado. Harry vio que Hermione iba detrás, seguida por Neville, pero Harry los detuvo con un gesto.

—Vaya, esa lechuza tuya te sigue a todas partes —observó Draco—. Da igual. Quería hablarte de Weasley.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es amigo tuyo?

—Antes me baño en lava —aseguró Draco—. Quería hablar contigo sobre él porque sé que tuviste una buena discusión con esa comadreja en tu habitación.

—Estás bien informado —dijo Harry—. Desde que vio a _Hedwig_ —me señaló con la cabeza—, ha tratado de matarla. Primero en el tren y luego en la habitación. Por suerte, llegó McGonagall y lo detuvo, pero no sé mucho más. Eso sí, como me lo encuentre otra vez y siga queriendo hacerle daño, lo mando al hospital a golpes.

—Mira, precisamente está en el hospital —dijo Draco, riéndose. Harry puso cara de no saber de qué estaba hablando—. Verás —explicó mi sobrino, intuyendo la extrañeza de Harry—, resulta que McGonagall nos lo envió a nosotros, los Slytherin, al no quedar huecos libres en tu casa. Marcus Flint, el capitán de Quidditch, nos informó de su llegada y quisimos darle la bienvenida a nuestra manera, así que, cuando llegó a las mazmorras y entró en nuestra propiedad, ya estábamos preparados. Le hicimos un pasillo, incitándolo a que pasara, y el muy idiota lo hizo con una sonrisa pérfida de superioridad. Igual creyó que le estábamos haciendo un homenaje o algo, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Cuando entró en el pasillo, le dimos para el pelo de tal modo que nos picaba más a nosotros que a él. Encima —no pudo ya evitar reírse, y Harry lo imitó—, el tío quería más, porque salió de la sala común por el mismo sitio que entró, así que le concedimos su deseo. Ante todo, somos dadivosos. Él quería hostias y nosotros teníamos de sobra para darle. ¡Qué somanta! Aún me duelen las manos.

Harry se partía de risa y yo estaba a punto. Tras un momento de guasa, Draco continuó.

—Espera, que aún hay más —añadió, tratando de no reírse mientras tanto—. Cuando salió, decidí salir yo también, a ver si podía canearle otro poco más en un descuido, pero no vi la oportunidad, porque su hermano el prefecto estaba justo allí y lo vio. Me escabullí justo a tiempo y vi cómo le cogía de la oreja para llevárselo a rastras, mientras le echaba una peta. Le decía algo así como que le habíamos acogido con los brazos abiertos y él había sido un desagradecido por rechazarnos o algo por el estilo. ¡Cómo me pude reír con eso!

Rieron otra vez y yo salí volando de allí. Ya no podía más y tuve que irme para poder reírme a gusto en el tejado, para que no se me oyera. Cuando pude parar, volví y vi que Draco se despedía de Harry con un choque de manos y me acerqué. Como estaba segura de que se lo contaría a Neville y Hermione, me dispuse a escuchar la historia de nuevo, por si se me había escapado algo. Luego descubrí que no, que alguien había sentido pena por Weasley y se lo había llevado a la enfermería. Nada importante. Curiosamente, Neville no se lo tomó tan bien como Harry, pues se puso más pálido de lo normal y parecía más asustado que nunca, y de Hermione no lo sé, porque se había tapado la cara con las manos, no sé si para reírse disimuladamente o para ocultar una mueca de terror. Creo que fue para ocultar la risa.

Algo más tarde, yendo para Pociones, Draco y Harry volvieron a encontrarse. Esta vez fue Harry el que llamó a Draco para hablar en privado.

—Tengo que hablar contigo un momento —le dijo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y asintió, mientras me preguntaba qué querría hablar ahora con mi sobrino. Me alegraba que se llevaran bien.

—Te lo voy a decir a las claras —empezó, sin dilación—: No te metas con Hermione. Es un consejo.

—Pero bueno, ¿a qué viene esto? —preguntó Draco, extrañado.

—No te metas con ella o no me responsabilizo de nada —insistió Harry. Eso no le gustó a Draco, evidentemente.

—¿Seguro que es un consejo y no una amenaza? —espetó, ceñudo.

—Te lo digo por tu bien —explicó Harry—. Neville me ha contado algunas cosas acerca de tu familia. Dice que tenéis una reputación un tanto… compleja, por no decir más. Evidentemente, sé más de lo que te estoy contando y sé que sabes por dónde van los tiros. A lo que voy es que te gusta meterte con los nacidos de muggles porque no los consideras aptos para estudiar magia. A eso te responderé que me da igual lo que hagas con los demás, pero no te metas con Hermione si no quieres manchar esa reputación que quieres mantener. Está claro que si la insultas ella te insultará aún más y eso dañaría tu reputación. Ya lo has visto cuando la llamaste sangre sucia. Te devolvió el insulto de forma sutil, pero me ha dicho que a la próxima vez será más hiriente y se preocupará de que tu reputación caiga más abajo del suelo. Son palabras textuales, no es cosa que yo haya dicho. Respétala y nos llevaremos bien todos. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Qué me estás contando? —gruñó Draco, molesto—. ¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana!

—Tú mismo entonces —accedió Harry, lavándose las manos—. Yo ya te he avisado. A fin de cuentas, es tu reputación la que saldrá perdiendo si insistes en meterte con ella. Tú verás.

Tras decir eso, se fue, dejando a Draco con algunas dudas. Pude ver esas dudas mientras suspiraba e iba a clase.


	3. Investigación

**Disclaimer: Quien crea que Bella se está ablandando... sueña. Sólo es un efecto óptico.**

**A/N: Como siempre, gracias por los reviews, sobre todo a quien repite (sabe quién es). Animan a continuar. Y quien tema por la amistad entre Harry y Draco (lo he visto), que no se preocupe, que aún va a ser que no. Como mucho, se soportan, que es más de lo que puede decir con respecto a Ron (a quienes les guste Ron, lo siento, pero a mí no me gusta y no va a estar con Harry bajo ningún concepto, al menos aquí. Bella no lo permitiría).**

**Read and Review y ya me contaréis.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**INVESTIGACIÓN**

Harry lo pasó bien en algunas asignaturas, pero peor en otras. Eso era normal y no había razón para preocuparse, salvo si la asignatura era Pociones. Le había tocado de profesor Severus Snape, un viejo colega mío que, según vi escondida debajo de la mesa, no había cambiado en absoluto. Seguía siendo huraño, mordaz, borde e hiriente, y para colmo la había tomado con Harry y Neville; sobre todo con Harry. A Neville le hacía la vida imposible, poniéndole nervioso, acercándose a él cada dos por tres para desconcentrarlo, aprovechando además que Neville era muy torpe y Severus le daba un miedo horrible. Yo sabía que Neville era un miedoso (¿qué haría en Gryffindor?) pero creo que Snape es lo que más miedo le daba. Eso lo aprovechó muy bien el "profesor" (no sé en qué estaba pensando Dumbledore cuando lo contrató. Es bueno en Pociones, sí, pero…). Sin embargo, aún era peor con Harry, al que martirizaba con un odio especial. No sabía por qué, pero odiaba a mi enemigo —bueno, sentía que cada vez era menos mi enemigo—. No sé si era porque se parecía bastante a James Potter o qué, pero no podía ni verlo. Y eso lo pagó Harry con castigos y sustracción masiva de puntos para Gryffindor. Pero eso no desmoralizó a Harry, más bien fue un revulsivo. Cada vez me gustaba más ese chico. Tenía una voluntad de hierro y un genio terrible.

El único problema que aún veía en Harry era que se solía ver con Hagrid. Ese mastodonte era uno de los más fieles colaboradores de Dumbledore y, aunque era idiota, parecía mellar la mente de Harry poco a poco con sus ininteligibles palabras, cosa que me venía fatal si quería alejar a Harry de Dumbledore. Además, tenía algunas ideas en las que Harry podría tomar parte con algo de entrenamiento y ese estúpido podía arruinarlas. Tenía que mejorar eso como fuera. Por desgracia, aún no tenía nada pensado para evitar que Harry se relacionara con Hagrid.

Una de las clases donde más pude reírme fue la clase de vuelo para alumnos de primero de Hooch. Por lo pronto, Harry me sorprendió una vez más al coger la escoba de primeras (había que llamarla en vez de agacharse a por ella). A partir de ahí, la risa estuvo asegurada. Primero, Hermione lo miró con cierta envidia, pues ella no movía su escoba del suelo de ninguna manera. Le venía bien esa cura de humildad, porque resultó ser una sabihonda arrogante y necesitaba perder de vez en cuando. Mientras que algunos de sus compañeros la movían ligeramente, la suya estaba clavada al suelo. Eso la ponía furiosa, como pude ver en su cara.

«Hala, eso para que vayas de lista por ahí», pensé, posada en un árbol cercano.

Me reí bastante cuando a la comadreja le dio la escoba en la cara al intentar cogerla, aunque en cierto modo todo el mundo se rió con eso, sobre todo Draco y Harry. Además, los dos la habían cogido a la primera, por tanto no podían recriminarles nada. La clase era con los Slytherin y Harry tuvo la suerte de ser bueno en el tema, porque la mayoría de los Slytherin lo habían mirado con lupa, a ver si era tan bueno como decían su apellido y su reputación como el Niño Que Vivió. Ya demostró que no en Pociones, donde se rieron bastante cuando Snape lo martirizaba, y pensaban que ahí iba a ser lo mismo. Al menos, siempre había alguien de quien reírse y esa vez fue la comadreja… y Neville.

Realmente no sé qué le pasó a Neville, pero cuando consiguió hacer subir por fin la escoba a la mano, Hooch ordenó que subieran a la escoba, se elevaran varios metros y bajaran otra vez, tras explicarles cómo se hacía eso. Pues bien, a saber cómo, Neville no hizo eso, sino que se elevó torpemente, cada vez más alto, y se ve que no lo hizo voluntariamente, dada su palidez extrema. Lejos de acabar, salió volando erráticamente y, al cabo, se estrelló contra una pared, cayendo y rompiéndose una muñeca. Los Slytherin nos estábamos partiendo de risa, mientras los Gryffindor trataban de consolar a Neville. Al final, Hooch se lo llevó y Draco aprovechó para enredar.

—Mirad, es la recordadora de ese olvidadizo —dijo, cogiendo una bola transparente que llevaba Neville en el bolsillo, pero que se le cayó al estrellarse contra la pared—. Creo que la voy a esconder, a ver qué pasa.

Pero Harry no podía estarse quieto, pues Neville era su amigo y Draco sólo un conocido más, así que lo defendió.

—Suelta eso, Malfoy —ordenó, tratando de sonar duro, pero eso no le valió esta vez. Aún tenía mucho que aprender para intimidar a alguien tan sólo con eso.

—Pues va a ser que no —dijo Draco, montando en la escoba, sonriendo malignamente—. A ver si la puede encontrar en un árbol —añadió, subiendo.

Harry subió también a su escoba y se encaró con él. Volaba bien.

—Te he dicho que la sueltes —insistió—. Ahora no están Crabbe y Goyle para defenderte, ¿verdad? —eso intimidó a Draco, que miró hacia abajo, dubitativo—. Suelta la bola y te dejaré en paz.

—Bien —dijo Draco, sonriendo malignamente de nuevo. Estaba claro que tenía un plan para salir de esa—. ¡Cógela!

Y la tiró lo más lejos que pudo. Harry fue en su busca, y fue cuando más me sorprendió, pues no sé cómo podía ver su trayectoria y seguirla sin problemas. Realmente volaba muy bien, y además por instinto, y evitó que la bola se estrellara contra una de las torres del castillo. Después hizo un picado y aterrizó con elegancia, vitoreado por los Gryffindor. Estaba asombrada, así que me acerqué a su hombro para tratar de averiguar más cosas (estaba segura de que contaría con detalle todo lo que pudiera) pero algo aguó la fiesta.

—¡Potter!

Era McGonagall, que caminaba furiosa hasta él. «Ahora sí que está listo», pensé.

—¡Lo que has hecho es… es…! —a McGonagall no le salía ni la palabra adecuada. Lo dicho. Harry ya podía hacer la maleta para volver, cosa que me hacía cisco, porque también implicaba que mis planes se iban al wáter y mi vida iba a volver a ser una vida entre rejas, esta vez como lechuza—. ¡Ven conmigo, Potter!

Y se lo llevó a rastras, sin reparar en mi presencia siquiera. Yo me tuve que agarrar a la capa de Harry para no salir volando sin quererlo, por cómo lo llevaba. Llegamos hasta una de las aulas, donde McGonagall se metió un segundo para sacar a alguien. Sacó a Oliver Wood, según pude oír.

Tras eso, Oliver, Harry y McGonagall entraron en un aula vacía y yo me tuve que espabilar para entrar _in extremis_ y enterarme de lo que pudiera sin ser vista.

—Wood, te he encontrado un nuevo buscador —dijo McGonagall, una vez que se aseguró de que no había nadie alrededor. Peeves el poltergeist podía estar pululando por ahí.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Oliver—. ¿Está segura, profesora?

—Tú no le has visto hacer lo que ha hecho como yo —insistió McGonagall—. Así, como quien no quería la cosa, cogió una recordadora a quince metros de altura, frenando en seco en el aire para evitar chocarse contra la ventana de mi despacho, y luego hizo un picado para aterrizar suavemente. Y sin despeinarse aún más. Creo que ni Charlie Weasley habría podido hacer eso.

—¿Tanto, profesora?

—Tanto. Y creo que tampoco James Potter habría podido llegar a eso. Este chico tiene talento natural.

Ahí tanto Harry como yo nos sorprendimos. ¿James Potter? Eso era apuntar muy alto. Recuerdo cómo nos quitaba las victorias a los Slytherin con sus jugadas magistrales. Era un buscador increíble. Y si McGonagall decía que Harry era aún mejor que su padre, significaba que Slytherin se iba a quedar sin la copa de Quidditch mientras él estuviera en el equipo, y lo estaban fichando.

—Decidido entonces —dijo McGonagall—. Wood, entrena bien a Potter. Con él en el equipo, no tendremos que depender tanto de las cazadoras y tú podrás relajarte también en los aros.

—Bueno, teníamos un buen equipo de todas formas —dijo Oliver—. Alicia Spinnet es realmente buena también, pero nos hacía falta un buscador con talento. Harry, te vas a divertir de lo lindo en el equipo de Quidditch.

Harry estaba cerca de encontrarse en estado de shock, pero pudo asentir. Desde luego, tuvo suerte. No sólo se libró de ser expulsado, sino que encima encontró hueco en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y todo gracias a mi sobrino.

—Fichado entonces —sentenció McGonagall—. Tendremos que conseguirte una escoba en condiciones, Potter. Una Nimbus, por ejemplo. He oído que la Nimbus 2000 es la mejor en estos momentos. Naturalmente —miró a los dos con severidad—, esto será un secreto absoluto. No podemos permitir que nadie se entere hasta que no llegue el día del partido. Si no, igual pueden mover algunos hilos y quitarnos a Potter. ¿Entendido? Quiero volver a hablar de tú a tú con Severus de Quidditch, sin que me dé en los morros con las victorias de Slytherin.

Ambos asintieron y se dio por terminada la reunión. Harry, el único de primer año que podía volar como uno de séptimo, había sido fichado por Gryffindor. Era el buscador más joven del siglo, según pudimos oír después, y eso alegró más aún a Harry. Además, iba a ser el único de primer año al que le dejarían llevar escoba propia, al menos cuando la tuviera, e iba a ser una señora escoba. Estaba segura de que McGonagall iba a costearse personalmente esa escoba, o se lo encargaría a Dumbledore como petición expresa o algo así. Como subdirectora, seguro que lo conseguía. Definitivamente, a Slytherin se le acabó lo de ganar copas con ese chico. Mi única esperanza de equilibrar la balanza era Draco, pero aún no estaba preparado, ni mucho menos, como comprobé de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ya casi en la torre nos encontramos con Draco. Iba solo, pensativo, y fue una suerte, porque Harry fue derechito a él. Para cuando Draco se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry, no pudo evitar lo que se le venía encima.

—Ey, gracias, tío —dijo Harry—. Dame un abrazo, machote, que te lo mereces.

—¿Pero qué coño haces, gilipollas? —espetó Draco, confundido, apartándolo de sí—. ¿Quieres pillar o qué?

—Mucho mejor, tío, pero no se lo digas a nadie —dijo Harry. Iba la mar de contento, tanto como Draco confundido—. Me han aceptado en el equipo de Gryffindor. Jugaré de buscador. El buscador más joven del siglo, o eso dicen. ¿Y sabes qué? Todo gracias a ti.

—¿Qué? —se pudo apreciar una mueca de terror en la cara de Draco al oír eso.

—Como lo oyes —dijo Harry, y empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido desde que Draco tiró la recordadora hasta que salió del aula vacía rumbo a la torre. Después, fue y lo abrazó otra vez—. Nunca olvidaré este día, tronco. Gracias.

Y se fue a la sala común. Antes de seguirlo, pude oír mascullar a Draco para sus adentros:

—Yo tampoco, cabronazo, yo tampoco.

* * *

Ese primer año prometía ser, cuanto menos, emocionante. Llegué a esa conclusión en una de las visitas de Harry a Hagrid, esas que no me gustaban, pero a la que acudí esta vez no sé por qué. Pero esta vez me vino bien para enterarme de unas noticias que me asombraron y me dieron a la vez un nuevo plan, uno urgente esta vez, aunque aún no había podido averiguar en qué me iba a ser útil la información. Eso lo vería más adelante.

—…y el periódico dice que trataron de robar en una cámara de seguridad de Gringotts —concluyó Harry—. Precisamente aquella cámara que vaciaste, Hagrid.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Hermione, a la que ya invitaba a sus visitas. Neville tenía miedo de Hagrid, así que no iba con ellos—. ¿Esa cámara 713 tenía algo de valor, algo que querían robar, y la vaciasteis a tiempo?

—Sí, algo así —dijo Hagrid.

—Pero me fijé en lo que había y sólo era un pequeño paquete que te metiste en la chaqueta —repuso Harry.

—Entonces era eso lo que buscaban —dijo Hermione, pensativa—. Me pregunto qué será, que es tan importante como para exponerse a ser pillados robando en una cámara de seguridad.

—Espera, ahora que caigo —dijo Harry—. Hagrid, tú dijiste que hay que estar loco o ser un mago oscuro muy poderoso para robar en Gringotts, ¿verdad?

—Sí —asintió Hagrid—. Pero no sé ande quies ir a parar, Harry.

—Que hay magos oscuros tratando de coger lo que tú guardaste —dijo Harry, sombrío—. También intuyo que ese objeto está en Hogwarts ahora, en alguna parte, seguramente en el tercer piso, en ese pasillo donde no podemos ir sin encontrar una muerte muy dolorosa. Creo que esas fueron las palabras exactas de Dumbledore.

—Sí, y eso me ha parecido extraño desde el principio —continuó Hermione—. Que no podemos ir al Bosque Prohibido es de cajón, porque está plagado de animales salvajes y es peligroso, pero lo de no poder ir a ese pasillo del tercer piso del que nos avisó… ahí hay algo.

—Sí, pero ese algo no's de vuestra incumbenencia —interrumpió Hagrid—. Eso sólo incumbe a Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel y…

Harry y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron, mientras Hagrid se enfadaba consigo mismo por ser tan bocazas. Yo ya había oído suficiente y, además, quería reírme de la mole barbuda, así que salí volando y me reí a carcajadas hasta que no pude más. ¡Qué tío más bobo! Con un poquito de labia se le podía sacar cualquier cosa. Un poco más y le habrían sacado qué era ese paquetito del que hablaban.

Dándoles eso en que pensar, a Harry y Hermione empezaron a darles ganas de saber qué era eso que estaba escondido, y he de reconocer que a mí también. El problema fue que, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se metieron en un buen berenjenal. Yo, como buena mascota, les ayudé a meterse en el lío, todo hay que decirlo, pues hice que me siguieran una noche hasta el tercer piso, al lugar prohibido. Ya por lo pronto, a las horas a las que los llevé debían estar ya durmiendo en vez de pululando por ahí, pero encima estaban en un lugar prohibido. Sabía que no iban a echar a Harry, pues perderían al mejor buscador que Gryffindor había tenido nunca, y tampoco iban a echar a Hermione, que demostró ser lo que yo pensaba que era: una empollona como nadie. Ni siquiera los inteligentes Ravenclaw le hacían sombra, cosa que fastidiaba a más de uno. De ninguna manera expulsarían a la mejor estudiante del colegio ni al mejor buscador del siglo, así que tenían vía libre para corretear por ahí sin ser castigados con la expulsión y yo tenía vía libre para quitarles puntos y apoyar a mi casa, Slytherin. No pensé que realmente les esperara la muerte dolorosa de la cual hablaba Dumbledore.

Nada más cruzar una puerta, tanto los mocosos como yo vimos lo que parecía un enorme perro de tres cabezas, un cerbero, que nos miraba con cara de hambre. Creo que le apetecía un entrante de lechuza con salsa barbacoa y, de plato fuerte, un buen asado de mocosos en su salsa. Como no teníamos muchas ganas de cenar con él, nos largamos con viento fresco (al menos yo, que me fui volando) y no paramos hasta llegar al agujero del retrato de Gryffindor, la Señora Gorda. Al entrar apresuradamente (tanto que se encajaron un momento en el hueco antes de caer en la cuenta de que tendrían que entrar de uno en uno), paramos a descansar. Ellos jadeaban por el esfuerzo y yo tenía las alas hechas polvo de aletear con todas mis fuerzas para largarme de aquel lugar. Como humana, ese perrito no habría sido un problema; como lechuza, esa cosa me hacía trizas.

—¿Có… cómo se les ocurre poner un bicho como ese aquí? —se quejó Harry, jadeando.

—No te has dado cuenta de nada, ¿verdad? —jadeó Hermione.

—Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que mide cosa de seis metros, de que tiene tres cabezas y, ¡ah, sí!, de que quería mirar a ver si éramos comestibles. ¿Te parece poco?

—Pues sí, porque yo me he fijado en otra cosa más —dijo ella—. Ese cerbero está guardando algo. Vi una trampilla bajo sus patas que seguro que es la clave de todo. El paquetito que trataban de robar está debajo de esa trampilla.

—Desde luego, eres observadora —admitió Harry—. Observadora y fría. Mira que fijarte en eso cuando casi se nos merienda…

Hermione sonrió. Sí, era verdad, era bastante fría. Fría, inteligente, calculadora y, sobre todo, parecía saber elegir con quién irse y de quién pasar, como la vez que pasó completamente de dirigirle la palabra a la comadreja. Se relacionaba con todos los Weasley excepto él, y eso era evidente que le fastidiaba bastante, pero no podía hacer mucho más que protestar. La verdad, a mí me daba igual y creo que a los demás también, salvo al grupito en el que iba. Pero ¿qué podían hacer?

—De todas formas, tenemos una pista —dijo Hermione, tras pensarlo un momento—. Hagrid dijo algo de Nicolás Flamel y lo relacionó con lo que está guardando el perro. Si queremos saber qué está guardando, sugiero que empecemos por buscar al tal Flamel y así descubrir por qué lo guardan con tanto celo. Tal vez podamos ayudar.

Harry asintió, sonriendo. También yo tuve que reconocer que era un buen plan. Realmente no me había equivocado con ella. Aún tenía que crecer mucho, pero se la veía con potencial para ser una fina estratega. Y parecía muy fiel a Harry además. Aun siendo hija de muggles, podía aprovecharse. Si podía quitarla de las garras de Dumbledore, ganaría quizá una poderosa aliada si la entrenaba bien. Otro punto a mi favor, e iban dos: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Ya sólo faltaba Neville Longbottom. Lástima que fuera tan miedoso. Si no cambiaba, no tendría más remedio que echarlo de alguna manera. Desde luego, no había salido a sus padres, que no me dejaron ni un momento y por eso, entre otras cosas, los torturé. Qué risa. Cada vez que lo recuerdo…

* * *

Buscar a Flamel parecía fácil pero, entre los entrenamientos de Quidditch de Harry, las tareas y que no parecía querer ser encontrado (sospeché que era obra de Dumbledore, por si alguien averiguaba algo como les pasó a Harry y Hermione), no apareció por ninguna parte ni siquiera una mención de su nombre. Buscaron hasta Halloween, pues se pelearon en Pociones. Harry estaba ya muy quemado porque Snape se estaba cebando con él esta vez y Hermione se ofreció a ayudarlo pero, en vez de eso, lo estropeó más. Un error lo tiene cualquiera, pero eso no le gustó a Harry y discutieron. Al final, ella se fue corriendo y llorando y, al punto, acabó la clase. Harry salió a buscarla, visiblemente arrepentido (yo volaba a su lado y vi su cara), pero no pudo encontrarla en todo el día. Cuando por fin se enteró de dónde estaba por otra chica, ya en el banquete de Halloween, iba a ir a buscarla pero, de pronto, la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió.

—¡Hay un troll en las mazmorras! —era el asustadizo Quirrell, el "profesor" de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No estaba para nada cualificado para ser profesor, por supuesto, pues se asustó incluso cuando me vio colgada del hombro de Harry, confundiéndome con una vampiresa. En ese momento pensé que había que hacer una competición entre Quirrell y Neville, a ver quién era más miedica, porque no lo tenía nada claro. Lástima que, siendo una lechuza, no pudiera comunicárselo a los bromistas gemelos Weasley, porque seguro que habrían organizado un buen concurso. Eso habría sido muy divertido.

Tras comunicar el suceso del troll, Quirrell se desmayó por el miedo. Al instante se armó un caos monumental, disipado inmediatamente por Dumbledore y su voz amplificada con magia.

—¡Que no cunda el pánico! —ordenó el viejales—. ¡Ante todo, que los alumnos se queden en sus respectivas salas comunes, mientras los profesores nos enfrentamos al troll! ¡Prefectos, llevadlos a vuestras salas comunes _ipso facto_!

Ahí, Percy _Prefecto Perfecto_ Weasley estaba en su salsa. Empezó a gritar órdenes a todo el mundo, incluso a algún que otro profesor, que lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Situó a los de primero detrás de él, situando a los demás por orden de cursos detrás de los de primero. Ahí Harry encontró una forma de escapar, aunque fue porque yo lo ayudé. Cuando vi el momento oportuno, al doblar una esquina, me escapé y Harry fue en mi busca, como siempre. Yo ya intuía que iría a buscar a Hermione, así que lo guié hasta los servicios de las chicas, pues la chica que le dijo a Harry que había encontrado a Hermione dijo que estaba en unos servicios, pero la muy inútil no dijo en cuáles, por tanto tuvimos que buscar uno a uno. En la planta baja no estaba, en la primera tampoco y tampoco en la segunda. En la tercera, encontramos primero al troll. Ahí me volvió a sorprender Harry una vez más.

—¿El troll aquí? —se preguntó—. ¿Pero no estaba en las mazmorras? ¿Qué hace en el tercer piso?

«Es verdad, esto me suena a conspiración. Alguien quiere apartar a la gente de aquí llevándolos a las mazmorras. Pero ese Quirrell…», pensé, sombría. «No creo que sea ese Quirrell. Es demasiado miedica. Creo que tendré que vigilar a los profesores, por si tratan de hacer algo raro».

Siempre fui desconfiada con todo el mundo, sobre todo con los partidarios de Dumbledore. Con la excusa de que luchaban contra el Señor Oscuro, a veces han hecho barbaridades propias de magos oscuros tan cualificados como yo. Pero ese momento no era el mejor para adentrarme en recuerdos como ese, por tanto lo evadí y volví a la realidad para enfrentar el problema, tratando de tomar una decisión, por si el mocoso se asustaba, pero al momento vi que no estaba para nada asustado, sino que también parecía estar pensando en alguna estrategia.

—Ya lo tengo —dijo—. _Hedwig_, tratemos de llamar su atención. Te necesito para esto. Eres la lechuza más inteligente del mundo y no puedo hacer esto sin ti. Lo encerraremos tras esa puerta —señaló la que había frente a nosotros— y avisaremos a los profesores. Ya nos inventaremos alguna coartada o algo.

Yo ululé en asentimiento y me elevé. Chillé para llamar la atención del pestilente troll y, cuando me aseguré de que me seguía, volví con Harry.

—Buen trabajo, preciosa —dijo Harry, acariciando mis plumas con calidez. Curiosamente, me gustó aun en esa situación—. Vaya cacho as de bastos gasta el tío, y qué mal huele.

Cuando el troll estuvo a la altura de Harry, trató de cargar hacia él para librarse de su presencia, pero Harry lo evitó con una precisa finta que no sé cómo se las apañó para hacer y el troll se metió por inercia en la puerta acordada. Harry la cerró inmediatamente después y ya se disponía a buscar a algún profesor cuando oyó un grito estridente de terror. Fue volvernos, leer el rótulo de la puerta y tomar una decisión precipitada y altamente arriesgada.

—¡Hermione estaba ahí dentro! ¡Era el servicio de las chicas! ¡Tenemos que salvarla, _Hedwig_!

Abrió la puerta otra vez y encontró al troll a punto de aplastar a Hermione, que estaba acurrucada entre dos lavabos que me sonaban mucho, pues eran mis preferidos cuando quería maquillarme, ya en sexto y séptimo. Eso hizo que Harry olvidara el miedo que seguramente sentía y atrajo al troll tirándole un trozo de lavabo a la cabeza. No le dolió seguro, pero sí hizo que centrara su atención en quien se lo tiró, es decir, en Harry y, por consiguiente, en mí.

«Vaya, la has hecho buena, tío», pensé. Hermione estaba tan asustada que no podía ni moverse, a no ser que fuera para temblar de miedo.

—_Hedwig_, tengo un plan, pero tendrás que ayudarme —dijo Harry, que apretaba los puños, uno de ellos portando la varita—. Te toca arriesgarte volando en círculos para marearlo. Yo intentaré tirarle un hechizo, a ver si funciona. No es un buen plan, pero no tengo otra cosa.

Parecía aterrado, pero lúcido, así que confié en él y volé en círculos como dijo, volviendo loco al mastodonte de carne pútrida, que trataba de cazarme con la cachiporra. Entonces Harry hizo algo alocado también.

—_Wingardium Leviosa_.

«¿Cómo? ¿Vas a atacar al bicho este con un hechizo levitador? ¿Te has vuelto loco?», pensé, y con eso perdí ligeramente la concentración y casi me costó la vida, pues el troll ya llevaba el as de bastos a toda velocidad a por mí. Por suerte, Harry apuntó a la tranca con el hechizo y se la quitó _in extremis_. El troll se quedó un momento parado, tratando de comprender qué había pasado, y eso lo aprovechó Harry para atizarle con su propia cachiporra no una o dos veces, sino diez, y tan fuerte que el troll se desplomó contra el suelo. Un charco de viscosa y maloliente sangre se acumuló bajo la cabeza del mastodonte mientras yo volaba de vuelta al hombro de Harry. Hermione, mientras, se acercó al troll y lo examinó.

—Está muerto —dijo, con un hilo de voz.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry.

—No creo que vayan a echarlo mucho de menos —aseguró ella, más calmada.

—No, digo que siento lo que te dije, Hermione —musitó Harry, con una voz tan triste que incluso a mí me ablandó, aunque sólo un poquito—. No debí hacerlo. Trataste de ayudarme y no sólo no te lo agradecí, sino que encima te dije que no me ayudaras más, que lo estropeabas todo. No es cierto. Sólo fue un error. Todos cometemos errores. ¿Quién mejor que tú puede ayudarme? Eres la mejor.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo hizo algo que me molestó mucho, y no sabía por qué. Lo cuento ahora y aún me pregunto por qué me molestó aquello, cuando simplemente lo abrazó.

—Gracias, Harry, me has salvado la vida —lloró ella.

—No he hecho más que lo que debía —dijo él, cordial. Yo simulé vomitar en su hombro. Qué asco de pastelería, por los Nueve Infiernos—. Además, de no ser por _Hedwig_ no habría podido hacer nada. La mitad del mérito es de ella. Gracias, _Hedwig_.

Eso me calmó mucho. Apreció mi trabajo y me acarició de nuevo las plumas. Era la primera vez que alguien apreciaba mi trabajo, que alguien me mostraba calidez, como a una verdadera amiga, y sobre todo era la primera vez que alguien me daba las gracias por algo. Eso me llenó mucho y me llegó al corazón y… ¡Diablos, me estoy poniendo tierna! ¡Olvida esto último! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Me estoy ablandando o qué? ¡Qué asco daba en esos momentos!

En fin, tras toda esta pastelería, nos escabullimos para evitar que nos detectaran los profesores y nos echaran una bronca, y nos fuimos a la sala común, pero por el camino nos encontramos con Snape, que cojeaba. Sólo yo pude ver que llevaba un buen rasguño en la pierna, del cual sangraba, pues vi los regueros de sangre mientras volvía a las mazmorras. Harry sospechó lo mismo que yo, y eso que no veía en la oscuridad como yo.

—Viene de la sala donde está el perro —susurró—. Ha tratado de pasar.

—Eso es que está buscando lo que está ahí guardado, pero el perro no le ha dejado estar mucho tiempo, por lo visto —añadió Hermione, también en voz baja—. ¿Qué estará planeando? ¿Y qué será lo que está ahí escondido que no sólo los magos oscuros lo buscan, sino también los profesores? Tiene que ser algo muy valioso o muy peligroso.

—O las dos cosas a la vez —sentenció Harry—. Sea lo que sea, el perro ha herido a Snape por ello. Tenemos que descubrir qué es antes que Snape. No me fío de él.

Hermione asintió y, cuando se aseguraron de que no había peligro, salieron de su escondite y fueron definitivamente a la sala común.

* * *

Días más tarde, ya en noviembre, llegó por fin lo que todo el colegio estaba esperando como agua de mayo: la liga de Quidditch. Lo que no sabía casi nadie era que Harry Potter participaba. Sorprendentemente, el secreto seguía siéndolo hasta que, qué remedio, se tuvo que divulgar. Antes de eso, sólo Hermione, Neville y los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor sabían de la noticia. No me incluyo en esa lista porque es obvio que lo sabía, ya que lo estoy contando, ¿no?

La noche anterior, Harry no pudo dormir, y lo sé porque yo tampoco pude, al estar tumbada encima de su estómago. No paraba de dar vueltas, nervioso. Por si fuera poco, los nervios no se le pasaron al día siguiente, el del partido, sino que le aumentaron aún más y no podía desayunar tampoco. Pero Fred y George Weasley estaban allí para calmarlo.

—Deberías comer algo —dijo Fred (creo, porque son iguales)—. No cometas el mismo error que nosotros el año pasado.

—¿Qué pasó el año pasado? —preguntó Harry, que estaba pálido por los nervios. Fred le puso a la vista un plato de salchichas y le obligó a comerse una.

—Ni Fred ni yo desayunamos —explicó George—. En el partido, nos mareamos y, en vez de darle a una bludger, le dimos en la cabeza a Flint, el capitán de Slytherin.

—Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? —preguntó Harry, cogiendo sin pensar otra salchicha.

—Eso fue lo que dije yo —terció Lee Jordan, amigo de Fred y George.

—Pero parece ser que eso es falta —añadió Fred; Harry se comió otra salchicha sin pensar.

—Aun siendo a Flint —continuó George.

—Que digo yo, si no hubiera sido a alguien que no fuera de Slytherin, pues no te habría discutido lo de que es falta —puntualizó Lee—, pero siendo a uno de esos tramposos, sobre todo el capitán… —se encogió de hombros y Harry se comió otra salchicha más—. Se lo expliqué así a McGonagall, pero mis argumentos no la impresionaron. A partir de entonces, me vigila cada vez que retransmito los partidos.

—Qué mala leche —opinó Harry, antes de coger la última salchicha del plato.

—Y además que sí —se lamentó Lee—. Seguro que hoy tampoco podré retransmitir a mi aire. Por cierto —sonrió—, buena suerte en el partido. Fred y George me han contado que vas a jugar. Seguro que eres bueno o McGonagall no te habría fichado. Y no sé si has notado que te has comido todo el plato de salchichas, y eso que no tenías hambre. Lo que hace la distracción, ¿eh?

Harry iba a replicar, pero llegó la hora del partido y tuvo que quedarse como estaba. Como esta vez yo no podía estar con él (me da una bludger y me deja seca), me dispuse a buscar a Hermione para ver el partido con ella. Tenía ganas de probar si su cabeza era realmente un buen nido. No tardé en ver que iba con Neville a buscar un buen asiento y me uní por todo el morro, posándome en la cabeza de nido, viendo efectivamente que se estaba muy bien ahí. No pareció hacerle demasiada gracia a la chica, pero eso me daba igual y los demás no parecían haber advertido nada.

El partido, como esperaba, se tornó sucio enseguida. Era el estilo Slytherin y no había forma de cambiar. De hecho, no debía cambiarse. Si acaso, modificarse un poco, porque algunas de las trampas que, inevitablemente, teníamos que hacer para sentirnos realizados, eran tan fútiles que bien se podía prescindir de ellas y utilizar otras más sutiles y sofisticadas, más que nada para evitar la cantidad de faltas y penaltis que nos pitaron, que no hacían más que perjudicarnos y beneficiar a los Gryffindor. Estos nuevos Slytherin no tenían ni idea. En mis tiempos…

En fin, aparte de todo eso, hubo algo que llamó la atención de todo el mundo. Yo ya lo sabía, claro, pero era de los pocos seres vivos que había visto en acción a Harry y, la verdad, ni las trampas más sofisticadas podían contra eso. Su vuelo era impecable, a pesar de estar sólo buscando la dorada snitch, y sin saberlo estorbaba a más de uno de Slytherin. Entre eso y que nuestro buscador era una basura, Gryffindor nos estaba destrozando. De los cazadores, sólo Flint valía la pena, y cada dos por tres le estaban pitando faltas por ser demasiado torpe haciendo trampas. La situación era insostenible, pero pronto llegaron los problemas para Gryffindor, aunque también para mí. Normalmente lo habría disfrutado, pero el problema era que le había tocado a Harry y no a cualquier otro. De haber sido así, como digo, me habría dado lo mismo, pero por Harry sentía ya algo tan especial que no sabía qué era, pero me sentía en la necesidad de protegerlo ante cualquier cosa. Y, en este caso, cualquier cosa era evitar que cayera desde veinte metros de altura. Luego lo pensé y me di asco. Era verdad, pero ceder así a la pastelería me daba arcadas. Y ya me había pasado más veces. Su influencia era contraproducente para mí, por mucho que fuera verdad lo que dije.

A lo que iba. Sucedió que, inexplicablemente, la escoba dejó de obedecer a su jinete y lo dejó literalmente colgado. Enseguida noté que algo raro estaba pasando y decidí mirar entre el público para ver quién estaba tratando de hechizar la escoba, porque era eso. Conocía el hechizo y también su contrapartida, pero ¿cómo hacerla? ¿Con el pico? Así que busqué. Pero no estuve sola en esa búsqueda, pues Hermione también se había dado cuenta de que el comportamiento de la escoba no era normal (habitualmente no tratan de tirar a sus jinetes) y tuvo la misma idea que yo, pero con una pequeña diferencia: nuestra coordinación era totalmente nula. Apenas me dejaba mirar cuando se dispuso a buscar pero, por suerte, encontró al culpable poco antes que yo. Era Snape.

—Lo siento —dijo, cuando al levantarse empujó a alguien sin querer. Pero el pequeño empujón le fue devuelto con intereses.

—Mira por dónde vas, idiota —para colmo, era la comadreja—. Me has tirado el zumo.

—Te he pedido disculpas, no hace falta que seas tan borde, Weasley —espetó Hermione, molesta, y con razón además, porque también me molestó a mí y eso no suele repetirse.

—Que te jodan, zorra —ladró Weasley.

—¿Qué me has llamado? —se rebeló ella.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo que darte una bofetada para ver si así se te quita la sordera?

—Tócala y te la ganas, comadreja —increíble pero cierto: era Draco quien dijo eso. Pero parecía ser que a Weasley eso le daba igual, porque siguió encarándose con Hermione.

—Te vas a enterar, Granger —amenazó, cogiéndola con rudeza.

Pero se llevó un puñetazo por eso, y no de Draco, sino de la propia Hermione. Casi me tiró, pero por ahora no importaba, pues me gustó el golpe que le dio. Además, Draco continuó la pelea atizándole otro puñetazo y, mientras se enzarzaban en la pelea, Hermione se esfumó.

—Habrase visto idiota semejante —gruñó Hermione, mientras iba en busca de Snape—. Esa comadreja me ha hecho perder un tiempo precioso. Como a Harry le pase algo por su culpa, le rompo las piernas.

La verdad es que me lo creí. No sabía por qué, pero la veía perfectamente capaz de hacer eso y mucho más. Pero no pude pensar mucho en ello, pues ya llegábamos a nuestro destino: Snape. Con un curioso hechizo que yo no conocía, un fuego azul que metió después en un recipiente de cristal, la chica le prendió fuego a la capa de Snape y volvió sobre sus pasos, no sin darle un empujón sin querer a Quirrell a la ida y otro a la vuelta. Yo aproveché para darle algunos picotazos y quitarme así algo de adrenalina. La pelea me había devuelto algo de instinto asesino. Luego tendría que buscar una forma de sacar algo más de adrenalina, porque no podía cantearme demasiado si no quería ser descubierta. Ya pensaría en algo.

Miré de nuevo el partido y vi que Harry había recuperado el control de la escoba y hacía un picado para bajar. Aun así, no parecía encontrarse bien, porque se llevó una mano a la boca, como si quisiera vomitar. Pronto vi lo que pasaba. Le faltó un pelo para comerse la snitch pero, como la había cogido, aun con la boca, le concedieron los ciento cincuenta puntos de rigor y Gryffindor ganó el partido. Todos los Gryffindor saltaron al campo, todos excepto Hermione, que fue más despacio. Se encontró con Draco, que volvía al castillo. Se le veía decepcionado, pero con un deje de felicidad.

—Perdona —dijo Hermione para llamar su atención. Draco se volvió con indiferencia—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Me esperaba otra cosa, la verdad, y no esa pregunta precisamente. Era obvio que a Draco le había pasado lo mismo que a mí, porque vaciló un momento.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Granger? —gruñó Draco—. No tengo tiempo para adivinanzas ni nada por el estilo, así que di lo que quieras pero hazlo sin rodeos.

—Bueno, quería decir que no tenías por qué salvarme, pero lo has hecho —dijo ella—. Te involucraste porque sí y quisiera saber por qué, nada más.

—No soporto que traten de pegar a una chica. ¿Contenta? Ahora celebra la victoria, que será la única que tengáis los Gryffindor.

Y se fue, dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca y algunos pensamientos, por lo que parecía. Yo, por mi parte, intuía mejor que ella el porqué de su intromisión en la pelea contra la comadreja. Si resultaba que mi intuición era correcta, lo sentía mucho por mi hermana, y esta vez no era porque me estuviera ablandando ni nada parecido. Era cuestión de fraternidad. Las hermanas Black siempre nos hemos apoyado mutuamente y, aunque ahora no nos apellidemos Black, nos tenemos que apoyar igual.

Después del partido, Harry y Hermione corrieron a buscar a Hagrid, vete a saber por qué. Como quería averiguarlo, los seguí y escuché a escondidas. No tenía ganas de ver a esa mole peluda. La última vez creí ver la intención de echarme a una olla y comerme allí mismo, y la verdad es que paso. Pronto descubrí que hice bien en escuchar.

—Ha sido Snape, Hagrid —acusó Hermione—. Yo lo vi, y _Hedwig_ también, porque me avisó.

«¿Eh? ¿Cuándo hice eso?», pensé, al oírlo.

—Tonterías —desestimó Hagrid sin vacilar—. ¿Por qué iba a tratar de matar a Harry?

—No sé… ¿odio? —aventuró él, con sorna.

—Harry, odio es una palabra fuerte —dijo Hermione, con tono conciliador.

—Pero es verdad —insistió Harry—. No sé si te has fijado en cómo me mira, pero si las miradas mataran, yo ya habría muerto infinidad de veces. Me ha cogido asco desde que vio mi nombre en la lista. Me reserva una mirada de odio que no muestra a nadie más, ni siquiera a Neville, y eso que a él también le tiene bastante asco.

—¿Pero lo suficiente p'a matarte? —inquirió Hagrid—. No creo.

—Tú no lo has visto —dijo Hermione, que parecía estar atando cabos—. Sí que me he fijado en cómo te mira, Harry, y no me gusta, y hasta ahora no creí que fuera odio, pero creo que tienes razón, visto lo visto. Por otra parte, lo de hoy de la escoba es la prueba que buscaba. Reconozco una maldición cuando la veo porque he leído mucho sobre eso y te aseguro que estaba maldiciendo la escoba de Harry.

—Los libros cuentan muchas cosas, la mayoría falsas —dijo Hagrid.

—Sí, puede ser, pero todos los libros que consulté tienen algo en común: cómo se hace una maldición —explicó Hermione—. Todos dicen que hay que mantener la vista en el objetivo, y Snape ni siquiera parpadeaba cuando estaba maldiciendo la escoba. Hablaba consigo mismo, apenas moviendo los labios, y no dejaba de mirar a la escoba, concentrado. Cuando le prendí fuego la túnica, la escoba dejó de fallar. Todo encaja. Rompí su concentración y todo acabó.

—Y además está el asunto de lo que guarda el perro del tercer piso —añadió Harry, descubriendo que habían estado en lugar prohibido.

—¿Eh? ¿Habéis visto a _Fluffy_? —preguntó Hagrid, con tono de sorpresa.

«¿Llama a esa cosa _Fluffy_?», pensé, atontada al oírlo. «No es precisamente esponjoso, eso seguro».

Harry preguntó también algo parecido a lo que pensé, lo cual no me sorprendió. No era el mejor nombre para un cerbero, la verdad. También dijo más.

—Resulta que, cuando el troll se escapó, o eso quiero creer —hizo una pequeña pausa de efecto—, Snape andaba cerca de donde estaba el perro e iba cojeando. Para mí que quería lo que hay guardado pero falló al toparse con él.

Pero Hagrid no escuchaba ya. Insistía en que un profesor de Hogwarts nunca trataría de robar algo que estuviera en el castillo y no había forma de hacerle ver otra cosa, así que al final Harry y Hermione se rindieron y lo dejaron estar. Tenían otras fuentes de información, como la pista de Nicolás Flamel, porque, después de la fiesta, fueron a la biblioteca hablando del tema.


	4. Resolución

**Disclaimer: Bella quiere la Piedra Filosofal. ¿A que no sabes para qué?**

**A/N: Qué raro, nadie se ha divertido con la reacción de Draco al abrazo de Harry cuando fue fichado por el equipo de Gryffindor en el capítulo anterior. Pensé que iba a resultar divertido. Con lo bien que me lo pasé escribiendo eso... igual falló la forma. ¿Alguien podría confirmarme eso?**

**Me alegro de que alguien más piense como yo acerca de Ron. ¿A que es un cretino? (no es por faltar a los que les gusta, que conste).**

**Lo cierto es que tenía pensado poner bajo el punto de vista de Bella todos los cursos, séptimo incluido. Por ahora no, pero quizá más adelante me vendrían bien algunas ideas extra de los/as queridos/as lectores/as, recompensadas con un mejor fic.**

**Me encantan vuestros reviews, queridos/as lectores/as. Seguid así y veremos un gran fic, sobre todo más adelante, cuando las cosas se pongan divertidas. Ahora, pasemos a la acción.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**RESOLUCIÓN**

No había forma. Por mucho que buscaran, no había manera de encontrar al tal Nicolás Flamel. Yo tampoco sabía quién era ese tío, y como las lechuzas no tienen acceso a la biblioteca, no pude mirar nada y ayudarlos así. Ni siquiera sabía por qué quería ayudarlos. Supongo que la curiosidad podía conmigo.

Le contaron a Neville la investigación y él se ofreció a ayudar, siempre y cuando no interviniera en nada peligroso. Pero ni con la ayuda de Neville pudieron hacer nada más que revolver libros, porque no había rastro. Y así llegaron las navidades.

—Bueno, aquí te dejo, Harry —dijo Hermione—. Pasaré las navidades en casa, con mis padres. Siento no poder quedarme, en serio, pero trataré de hacer que mis padres te inviten este verano a pasar un tiempo con nosotros en casa. ¿Te parece bien?

—Por mí estupendo, gracias —dijo Harry, tristón—. Me temo que voy a estar solo todas las navidades. No tengo más amigos que vosotros dos y _Hedwig_.

—Bueno, _Hedwig_ te escucha como si pudiera entenderte; aunque no pueda hablar contigo, algo es algo —dijo Hermione, mirándome. Yo me sentí incómoda, porque esa mirada parecía tener un atisbo de comprensión muy raro, como si supiera algo más de lo que debía saber acerca de mí o algo así. Igual era yo, que estaba algo paranoica, no lo sé.

—Es que es muy lista —dijo Harry, acariciando mis plumas con ternura. Últimamente me gustaba que hiciera eso—. Os echaré de menos. Neville también se va y los del equipo de Quidditch para mí que ya se han ido. Me voy a aburrir.

—No te vas a aburrir, te lo digo yo —dijo Neville, apareciendo a su lado—. Te entretendrás lo tuyo buscando al tal Flamel. Bueno, me voy. ¿Vienes tú también, Hermione?

—Claro —dijo ella—. Nos vemos después de las fiestas, Harry, y trataré de convencer a mis padres para que te dejen pasar el verano en casa. Así no tendrás que aguantar a esos Dursleys.

—Si lo consigues, te lo agradeceré toda la vida —prometió Harry—. Nos vemos.

Ellos asintieron y se fueron. Ya estaba. Harry volvía a estar solo, aunque en un sitio mucho mejor que Privet Drive, que al menos era algo. Además, tampoco estaba solo y no se iba a aburrir aunque no buscara a Flamel. Yo me encargaría de eso.

Harry volvió a la habitación, suspirando. Yo, sin embargo, tenía otras cosas que hacer, así que salí de allí para planearlo todo. Mi destino, la biblioteca. Evidentemente, me colaría como fuera. Sin embargo, pronto llegaron los problemas.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Reconocería ese maullido en cualquier sitio: _Norris_. Nadie sabe esto, de hecho yo tampoco lo sabía antes de poder transformarme en lechuza, pero los animales se entienden entre sí, y también entienden a los humanos, aunque en este último caso no sea mutuo. Por tanto, yo podía entender perfectamente a _Norris_, la asquerosa gata de Filch, y ella a mí.

—Anda, mira, la que faltaba —ululé, con un deje de impertinencia que me habría gustado acompañar con una de mis macabras sonrisas, pero el pico lo imposibilitó—. ¿Aún no te ha matado ninguna rata? Lástima.

—Vaya, si resulta que tienes hasta sentido del humor —ronroneó _Norris_—. Será porque eres extranjera, porque el resto de las lechuzas no son tan mordaces.

—No soy extranjera, idiota —ululé, molesta—. De todas formas, dejemos eso por ahora. Te lo diré una sola vez, así que alza bien las orejas para enterarte: déjame tranquila y no sufrirás demasiado daño.

—Ya, ¿y si no, qué?

—Si no, te mataré sin dilación.

—¿Un pájaro contra un gato? —maulló, con un tono de chanza sólo perceptible por otro animal—. No me hagas reír. Que seas el Terror del Bosque Prohibido no basta para intimidarme. Estoy protegida.

—Ya, y ahora dirás que por el viejo baboso de Filch, ¿verdad? —ululé, con el mismo tono de chanza que ella. Sin embargo, pude percibir su miedo. No me llamó el Terror del Bosque Prohibido porque sí. De un tiempo a esa parte, solía ir a pelear contra los habitantes del Bosque Prohibido para entrenar y ganar el poder suficiente para volver a convertirme en humana. Últimamente pocos animales se me acercaban por eso.

—No necesito a Filch para deshacerme de ti, lechuza —bufó _Norris_—. Yo sola me basto y me sobro.

—Sí, ya —pié, en tono de burla—. ¿Y cómo, si puede saberse?

De pronto, ella miró alrededor un momento y, al ver que no había nadie, hizo una cosa que, de haberla visto algún humano, se habría asustado seguro: se colocó en una pose bastante extraña para una gata, de pie sobre las patas traseras en posición de combate. Pero no me intimidó lo más mínimo sino que, de haber podido, habría sonreído con la malicia que me caracterizaba.

—Vaya, no está mal —ululé lentamente—. El estilo del Gato Encaramado en un Árbol, ¿verdad?

—¿Conoces este estilo? —maulló ella, dejando ya escapar su miedo, pues su intento de intimidación no resultó efectivo.

—Por supuesto, y conozco también su contraataque —pié yo, poniéndome en otra pose de combate que ella identificó, tal y como esperaba de ella. Era una pose famosa en el mundo animal, y muy temida. Su miedo se transformó en terror enseguida.

—¡No… no puede ser! —gritó, aterrada—. ¡Es imposible! ¡No puede ser que conozcas ese estilo! ¡El Vuelo Ascendente de la Lechuza!

—Exactamente —ululé—, y seguro que también sabes lo efectiva que es.

Ella no contestó, sólo trató de cogerme por sorpresa con un ataque rápido y a la desesperada, pero yo ya tenía ese combate ganado de antemano. La intimidación es muy efectiva a la hora de vencer, y yo siempre he sido una experta en el arte de la intimidación. El resultado estaba claro desde el principio, así que pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Pronto _Norris_ estaba mordiendo el polvo, herida por mis ataques.

—Reconócelo, _Norris_ —ululé—. Mi kung-fu es mejor que el tuyo. Llevarás ese deshonor toda tu miserable vida.

—Esto aún no ha acabado, zorra —amenazó _Norris_, derrotada—. Pronto tendrás noticias mías.

—No lo creo, porque te voy a decir otra cosa, y espero que se quede grabada en tu minúsculo cerebro —me tocaba amenazar a mí, e iba a demostrar que en eso también era mejor que ella—. Hoy he luchado reservando mis energías porque tengo cosas que hacer, pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte. La próxima vez que quieras pelea, morirás, y los humanos creerán que ha sido otro animal. No me contendré. Así que, si vas a decírselo a Filch, te espera la muerte. Yo que tú lo dejaría estar y viviría con ese deshonor. Pero es tu decisión. A mí no me costaría nada darte muerte. Tú eliges.

_Norris_ bajó la cabeza y, con un maullido lastimero, se fue. Yo, por mi parte, también tenía que irme, pues tenía cosas que hacer en la biblioteca, aunque no me dejaran entrar, y fui para allá. Sigilosa, me metí y encontré pronto lo que buscaba, pues sabía dónde estaba al haberlo puesto allí en mis tiempos de estudiante. Lo até y lo aseguré para luego volar con ello hasta Londres, mi siguiente etapa.

Llegué ya de noche a Londres, agotada por llevar el fardo que me llevé de la biblioteca. Evidentemente, era un libro (¿qué se puede encontrar en una biblioteca aparte de un libro?), uno de los tres volúmenes de una trilogía magnífica y, por supuesto, mi regalo de Navidad de Harry. Tal y como iban las cosas, y teniendo en cuenta que ya empezaba a sospechar qué era el paquetito que el perrazo guardaba tan celosamente, un paquetito que Snape quería robar, igual que los magos oscuros, sólo podía hacer una cosa: ayudar a Harry a encontrarlo. Pero un chico de primer curso de magia no puede hacer tal cosa sin ayuda, así que decidí proporcionársela. También yo quería ver qué era ese paquetito, comprobar que mi intuición aún funcionaba a la perfección, confirmar mis sospechas acerca de lo que era. Y si era lo que yo creía, también quería un poco; tenía que darle un uso muy especial, siempre y cuando fuera _aquello_ y pudiera convertirme en humana por fin. Era vital para mí.

En fin, con todo eso en la cabeza llegué hasta una papelería muggle. Tenía intención de fotocopiar el libro enterito y el hecho de que fuera de noche me venía de perlas para mi plan. Sin embargo, no todo iba a ser _tan_ fácil.

«Veamos, lo primero voy a ver una vez más si puedo convertirme en humana», pensé. «Creo que esto escapa a mis posibilidades como lechuza».

Así que lo intenté una vez más y, afortunadamente, lo conseguí. Ya había recuperado parte de mi magia, tras el duro entrenamiento en el Bosque Prohibido.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamé; estaba tan feliz de volver a verme mujer que me emocioné y grité de alegría sin darme cuenta—. Bueno —añadí, esta vez más bajo, por si el dueño de la tienda despertaba o algo; no sabía si vivía en el mismo sitio o qué, así que, por si acaso, preferí permanecer oculta, pero sin volver a ser lechuza esta vez—. Ahora me toca estar toda la noche en vela, pero todo sea por la causa —me dije, metiendo el libro en la fotocopiadora, pero algo falló.

«Mierda. ¿Por qué no funciona esto?», pensé, comprobando el enchufe. Estaba conectada a la red eléctrica, así que no sabía por qué fallaba. Cogí el libro de instrucciones, a ver si encontraba ahí el fallo, y lo que vi me dejó de piedra.

—¿Pero qué cojones…? —exclamé, en voz alta. Como dije en otra ocasión, no suelo hablar mal salvo cuando me cabreo, pero lo que vi me cabreó sobremanera—. ¿Qué idioma es este? ¿Coreano o qué?

Me fijé en la bandera que indicaba el idioma y vi que, efectivamente, era coreano. Busqué otros idiomas pero seguí en las mismas.

—¿Será posible? —mascullé—. ¡Coreano, japonés, chino, ruso, pero no inglés! ¡Coño, todo el mundo sabe algo de inglés! ¡El inglés es el idioma comercial! ¿Por qué coño no está traducido al inglés? ¡Estos muggles son gilipollas! ¡No me extraña que el Señor Oscuro quiera cargárselos a todos, si es que se lo merecen!

Sin darme cuenta, seguí vociferando improperios. Mi furia era monumental y no podía dominarme.

—¡Venga, enseñemos a los pequeños monstruos idiomas como latín, griego antiguo y otros idiomas que no sirven para nada! ¡Eso sí, los idiomas que más usan los muggles al parecer, como el chino o el japonés, saltémoslos, no vaya a ser que puedan leer los putos libros de instrucciones de las putas máquinas que inventan! ¡Como coja al cabrón hijo de puta que ha escrito esto, le arranco el corazón y me lo como crudo!

Oí ladridos de perros y tomé conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Mi plan se podía ir al traste por un simple libro de instrucciones y yo chillando como una esquizofrénica. ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Antes no perdía el control de esa forma. Cuando me calmé y pude pensar fríamente, me di cuenta de que no era tan difícil hacer funcionar ese aparato y, un rato después, mientras las hojas salían, suspiré. No podía creer que nadie me hubiera oído.

«Aún puedo decir que tengo suerte», pensé. «No sé cómo he podido gritar de esa forma. Siempre me he caracterizado por ser sigilosa incluso en situaciones extremas. No entiendo lo que ha pasado».

Pero eso ya daba igual, decidí por fin. Cuando al final acabó la fotocopiadora, cogí el libro y las hojas sueltas y, tras atarlo todo, volví a Hogwarts. Con un poco más de suerte, podría darle el libro nuevecito y hecho por mí antes de que se despertara.

* * *

Los rayos del sol despertaron a Harry, que esa vez no había cerrado las cortinas del dosel por estar solo. El caso es que lo hacía, supongo, para no ver a la comadreja, que al final se quedó en la habitación como uno más, aunque a veces se llevaba uno de mis "regalos". Inexplicablemente, mi pico se incrustaba en él cada dos por tres, no podía evitarlo.

Al despertarse Harry, me desperté yo también, al dormir encima de él. Según mis cálculos, sólo había dormido una hora más o menos y estaba molida, pero daba igual. Quería ver si le gustaba el libro.

—Vaya, tengo regalos, la primera vez —dijo Harry, adormilado, cogiendo un paquete pequeño y envuelto toscamente—. ¿Una flauta?

Era de Hagrid, se notaba por las letras desiguales de la nota adjunta; por cómo lo había escrito, que parecía hecho por un enano de parvulario; por cómo estaba hecha la flauta, denotando que la había hecho él mismo y había hecho el patán, como siempre; por cómo sonaba, pues parecía un reclamo para lechuzas. Yo no aguantaba el sonido, así que, con un movimiento rápido, le quité la flauta de las manos y la tiré hacia atrás, dándole una patada trasera para alejarla lo máximo posible.

—Vaya, no te ha gustado, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry, mirándome, pero sus ojos verdes no tenían nada de reproche, sino comprensión y un deje de diversión—. Suena mal, pero es el primer regalo de mi vida y me lo quedaré.

Pié en tono de molestia. ¿Y yo qué?

—Para mí tú no eres un regalo, _Hedwig_ —añadió, como si acabara de leerme la mente—. Para mí tú eres mi mejor amiga. No eres una mascota.

Eso me llenó, inexplicablemente. Decididamente, ese crío me estaba ablandando de alguna manera. Y lo peor era que ya era tarde para evitarlo. Había cogido demasiada amistad con él, pues era el único que me había tratado bien en toda la vida, salvo quizá mis hermanas. Me gustaba estar con él.

Harry, ajeno a mis sentimientos, cogió el siguiente regalo, por llamarlo así, porque era una moneda de cincuenta peniques con un mensaje muy claro: "Y vas que te matas".

—Bah —gruñó Harry, tirando la moneda lejos de su alcance—. Para esa chorrada mejor que pasen de mí definitivamente.

De Hermione recibió una caja enorme de ranas de chocolate, unas golosinas que me encantaban de niña, así que ya me comería alguna. Aún no había abierto mi regalo, pero eso no me importó cuando vi el que cogió después de la caja de ranas de chocolate. Era un paquete extraño, como si contuviera ropa. Cuando Harry lo abrió, tan extrañado y curioso como yo, y lo vi, casi me caigo de su hombro por la impresión, aunque él parecía ignorar qué tenía entre manos.

«¡Una capa de invisibilidad! ¡La de cosas que podría hacer con eso!», pensé, alucinada. «¡Y parece auténtica! ¿Quién demonios le ha dado algo tan valioso?».

Harry leyó la nota adjunta y así averigüé de dónde lo había sacado.

_Tu padre me dejó esta capa de invisibilidad antes de morir. Es hora de que vuelva con su legítimo propietario._

_Úsala bien._

_Feliz Navidad._

Era todo, según pude leer por encima de su hombro. Reconocí inmediatamente la letra de Dumbledore en esa nota y me hizo pensar. ¿Cómo era que la tenía él? ¿Y cómo se las apañó James Potter para conseguir tal prenda? Sabía que los Potter eran nobles, tanto como los Black, pero de ahí a poseer algo tan valioso… Ni los Malfoy tenían nada parecido, y eso que siempre han sido muy ricos.

«Eso da igual. Él tiene una capa de invisibilidad y seguro que puedo meterme dentro de ella con él», pensé. «Incluso podré usarla sin que se dé cuenta cuando la necesite, ahora que puedo volver a convertirme en humana».

Por fin cogió mi regalo, tras probarse la capa y ver sus poderes. De hecho, cogió el libro aun estando aún con la capa puesta, asomándole sólo la cabeza y la mano con la que cogió el libro, así que parecía que iban flotando por el aire. De haber entrado alguien en ese momento, el susto se lo habría quedado y yo me habría partido de risa sin poder evitarlo, quizá descubriéndome. Por suerte, no había nadie más que nosotros.

—Vaya, un libro —se dijo Harry—. "Magia de ataque a través de los tiempos". ¿Quién me habrá dado esto? Parece interesante.

Cogió la nota que le escribí y la leyó detenidamente. Por cómo sonreía cuando la leía, se ve que mi regalo fue el último, pero no por eso el peor, ni mucho menos.

_Querido Harry Potter,_

_Soy admiradora tuya desde no hace mucho tiempo, pero durante ese poco tiempo he podido ver que realmente tienes madera de gran mago. Como sé que vas a ser muy grande, he decidido ayudarte a serlo con este libro, primero de una trilogía muy especial. Sólo existen dos copias de esta fantástica trilogía, y una de ellas será tuya, empezando por la "Magia de ataque a través de los tiempos". Es un libro muy interesante, como comprobarás, adaptado a todos los niveles, desde el de primer curso de Hogwarts hasta el último curso de aurores (cazadores de magos tenebrosos). He incluido en él algunas ampliaciones de interés, además de marcas según el nivel que tengas. Las marcas rojas significan que son hechizos realmente poderosos, pero también peligrosos si se usan mal, así que te toca decidir cuándo utilizarlos. Todos y cada uno de los hechizos tienen guías para dominarlos. Por tanto, si quieres dominarlos todos en poco tiempo, podrás hacerlo sin demasiada dificultad. De ti y sólo de ti depende que seas un mago poderoso de verdad, quizá más que el mismo Dumbledore, o sólo otro de esos magos domésticos que tanto abundan y que temen a Lord Voldemort. Estos tres libros que te iré dando gradualmente, empezando por el que tienes en tus manos, te permitirán, sin duda, defenderte del Señor Oscuro y, quizá, enfrentarte a él si no tuvieras otra opción._

_Tienes una oportunidad de hacerte el mejor mago del mundo. Yo que tú lo intentaría. Sé que tienes talento y ganas de serlo y sé que lo devorarás cuando acabes de leer esta carta. Tienes todo mi apoyo. Eso sí, ten mucho cuidado. No dejes que nadie vea este libro o te puedes meter en un lío. Si descubren todos los hechizos que contiene, pueden ser usados en tu contra, así que sólo debes mostrárselo a quienes confíes ciegamente, y sólo tras varios años de confianza y lealtad. Mientras tanto, este libro será un secreto entre nosotros. Insisto, que nadie más que tú lo vea. Nos veremos después de darte la trilogía completa, lo prometo._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Una admiradora secreta._

_P.D.: ¿Acaso pensabas que te lo iba a poner tan fácil? Descúbreme si puedes._

—Vaya, no me esperaba esto —dijo Harry, al acabar. Pude ver en sus ojos la ambición que quería que tuviera. Estaba satisfecha—. Desde luego que quiero ser bueno. Leeré detenidamente este libro tuyo, admiradora secreta, y a la vez te descubriré. Me gustan los retos. Y me encantaría verte y darte las gracias.

«Lo sé», pensé. «Por eso te lo he dado».

Realmente quería descubrirme ante él tras darle los tres libros. Lo haría cuando estuviera preparado para asimilar quién soy en realidad y, también, cuando confiara en mí como lechuza tanto como para poder confiar en mí también como humana. Ya me encargaría de que todo eso pasara lo antes posible.

* * *

Días después, ya pasadas las fiestas, me enteré de que, la misma noche en la que obtuvo la capa de invisibilidad, la probó y se encontró con un objeto muy peligroso: el Espejo de Oesed. Originalmente iba a la biblioteca, a la Sección Restringida, de donde saqué el libro que le regalé, para buscar a Nicolás Flamel allí. Sin embargo, cuando oyó a Filch acercarse, decidió escapar y se metió en un aula vacía, donde encontró ese peligroso espejo. Estuvo contemplando ese Espejo de Oesed durante días, noche tras noche, contemplando lo que quiera que viera ahí, su mayor deseo, sus padres en su caso específico, según contó más adelante. Según dijo después, Dumbledore lo salvó de la locura de estar para siempre observando ese espejo y sus delicias. Le explicó su poder y lo que podía acarrear sobre él ese poder.

—…y me dijo que lo iba a trasladar a otro lugar —concluyó. Hermione y Neville parecían aterrados y yo estaba atónita. Pues sí que tenía fuerza de voluntad para vencer la tentación de buscar ese espejo—. Así que no pude encontrar a Nicolás Flamel. De todas formas —añadió—, dudo mucho que esté en la Sección Restringida, más que nada porque parece llena de libros de magos oscuros y demás, no sé si me explico.

—Son libros para cursos superiores —informó Hermione—. Sólo puedes coger uno de esos con el permiso de un profesor, según me explicó la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria. Y no es fácil que te dé nadie ese permiso antes de tiempo.

—De todas formas, no sé de qué, pero ese nombre de Nicolás Flamel hace tiempo que me suena —dijo Harry, pensativo, mientras desenvolvía una rana de chocolate. Miró el cromo adjunto con un deje de molestia ("oh, no, otra vez Dumbledore") y, de pronto, su cara se iluminó—. ¡Ya sé por qué me suena! ¡Mirad!

Les mostró el cromo y se juntaron para leerlo. Encontré un resquicio entre sus cabezas y le eché un ojo, a ver. Lo que vi me dejó loca. Era, efectivamente, un cromo de Dumbledore, pero, curiosamente, ahí estaba mencionado también Flamel, que resultó ser un alquimista con el que Dumbledore trabajó hacía tiempo, uno que había descubierto y que poseía actualmente nada menos que…

—…¡la Piedra Filosofal! —completó Hermione, sacando la información de un libro que yo ya conocía. ¿Cómo pude ser tan despistada y no darme cuenta de aquello antes que la enana esa?

—¿La qué? —preguntaron Harry y Neville a la vez.

—Nunca leéis libros interesantes —recriminó Hermione.

—Yo estoy con uno muy interesante —dijo Harry, con una voz que sabía a reto, algo así como "el mío es más interesante que cualquiera de los tuyos, y esto es sólo el principio". Tenía razón si pensaba eso, desde luego—. Pero eso no es ahora importante. Explica qué es eso de la Piedra Filosofal, porfa.

—Vale —accedió Hermione, mirándolo con suspicacia, casi como si estuviera preguntándose desde cuándo Harry leía libros interesantes—. Veréis, la Piedra Filosofal es una sustancia alquímica maravillosa, capaz de transformar cualquier metal en oro puro, pero eso no es todo. También se puede sacar de ella el elixir de la vida eterna. ¿Sabéis la cantidad de gente que haría lo que fuera por obtener esa piedra? Sólo imaginaos poder tener todo el oro del mundo y la vida eterna.

—Es peligroso —opinó Harry—. Prácticamente todo el mundo haría lo que fuera para tenerla, como dices, incluso matar. Pero yo no quiero tener esa piedra. No me hace falta. Digamos que soy rico y tampoco me interesa la vida eterna, al menos la vida que he tenido hasta ahora.

—¿Eres rico? —preguntó Hermione, con un tono inocente que me sorprendió. Normalmente habría sido un tono más interesado.

—Claro —intervino Neville—. Su familia era una de las nobles familias de magos, tan nobles como pueden serlo los Malfoy, por ejemplo, pero con la diferencia de que los Malfoy son bastante egoístas y sólo les interesa el dinero y los Potter eran bastante más nobles en ese sentido. Los Potter eran una buena familia. Fue una lástima lo que les pasó. Pero eso no viene a cuento ahora.

Harry asintió, complacido, y la conversación llegó a su fin, cambiándola por Quidditch, mucho más apetecible. Pero la conversación anterior dejó huella en mí, pues confirmó precisamente lo que pensaba yo acerca del paquetito que el perrazo estaba guardando.

«¡Sabía que me iba a interesar! ¡Es la Piedra Filosofal, casi nada!», pensé, excitada. «¡Definitivamente, quiero un poco! ¡La de cosas que se me ocurren teniéndola en mi poder!».

Como a Harry, a mí tampoco me interesaba la vida eterna, pero a diferencia de Harry, sí que me interesaba el oro. Mi familia, como la suya, era rica, pero siempre viene bien tener un poco más, por si acaso. Cuando creciera un poco más, Harry vería que esta afirmación es cierta, eso seguro. Con los ojos de un niño, las cosas se ven de una forma diferente a como las ven los ojos de un adulto.

En el segundo partido de Quidditch de Harry, Gryffindor machacó a Hufflepuff. No era muy difícil hacer eso, las cosas como son, pero como el árbitro esta vez era Snape, Harry decidió coger la snitch lo antes posible y así evitar que Snape le hiciera a Gryffindor muchas trampas. Además, pasaba que, si ganaba Gryffindor, adelantaba a Slytherin en la Copa de las Casas y se ponía primero tanto en Quidditch como en dicha copa, así que Snape no tardó mucho en ayudar descaradamente a Hufflepuff. Pero nadie contó con que Harry cogiera la snitch a los cinco minutos de empezar el juego, batiendo el récord del colegio y quizá del mundo. Yo cada vez alucinaba más con ese crío.

Pero ocurrió algo que lo distrajo de la fiesta, algo que no quería perderme yo tampoco. Snape iba a hurtadillas al Bosque Prohibido.

Sin bajarse de la escoba, para poder ocultarse encima de los árboles y no hacer ruido, se dispuso a seguirlo. No tuvo que ir muy lejos, porque Snape paró enseguida, en los límites del bosque. Curiosamente, quien lo esperaba era Quirrell, el miedica, que estaba más trémulo de lo normal. Y es que la sola presencia de Severus Snape, por su fealdad y su aura, intimidaba a cualquiera. Era una de sus especialidades.

—N-no sé p-p-por qué querías v-v-verme aquí, c-c-con todos l-los sitios que hay p-para reunirse, S-Severus —tartamudeó Quirrell. Siempre tartamudeaba, pero esta vez era exagerado.

—Aquí estamos lejos de oídos extraños —dijo Snape, sin sospechar que Harry y yo estábamos ahí oyéndolo todo—. A fin de cuentas, los estudiantes no saben nada acerca de la Piedra Filosofal, ¿no?

Harry se aproximó más a ellos, conmigo en el hombro.

—¿Sabes ya cómo burlar a la bestia que tiene Hagrid en la entrada? —continuó Snape, taladrando a Quirrell con la mirada.

—P-p-pero Severus, yo…

—No quieras tenerme como enemigo, Quirrell —advirtió Snape, su mirada penetrante fija en él, intimidándolo aún más.

—No… no sé de qué e-e-estás…

—Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando —interrumpió Snape, impaciente.

De pronto, una lechuza empezó a ulular y yo la reprendí inmediatamente. Esa estúpida iba a cortar lo mejor de la conversación con sus chorradas. Luego me di cuenta de que casi descubro a Harry con eso, pero en ese momento no lo pensé.

—…tu parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando —concluyó Snape. Era demasiado tarde para saber qué estaban discutiendo mientras la maldita lechuza tocaba las narices con sus protestas. Tan sólo por eso, tenía las horas contadas.

—P-p-pero…

—Tendremos pronto otra charla como esta —interrumpió Snape de nuevo, dándole la puntilla—, cuando sepa con seguridad dónde están tus lealtades. Espero que no vayas contra mí o lo lamentarás.

Y se fue, dejando a Quirrell a punto de desmayarse por el miedo. Ya sólo le faltaba que algo más lo asustara y para eso estaba yo. Acercándome silenciosamente por detrás, ululé en su oído y él se desmayó definitivamente.

—Qué mala eres a veces, _Hedwig_ —dijo Harry, riéndose, y qué razón tenía al decir eso—. Anda, vamos a la sala común, que seguro que hay una buena fiesta.

* * *

Al principio del curso pensé que iba a aburrirme mientras estuviera de lechuza por ahí, pero no pensé por nada del mundo que ese curso iba a ser tan emocionante y tan peligroso. Todo lo que había pasado ya y aún no era suficiente. Si todos los cursos iban a ser iguales que este, iba a desear estar allí como nunca.

Según le contaron él y Hermione a Neville, mientras estaban en la biblioteca se acercó Hagrid y empezó a ojear algunos libros. Harry no resistió la tentación de preguntar qué hacía allí. Él evadió la pregunta y disimuló, pero le vieron llevarse un libro y decidieron ver dónde buscó ese libro. Resultó ser un manual de dragones.

—El problema es que es ilegal tener dragones —concluyó Hermione, nerviosa.

«Allá él», pensé. «Si le quema la casa, cojo y me río».

Resultó que no tenía exactamente un dragón, sino un huevo. Era un Ridgeback noruego, según le oí desde fuera de la casa —recordemos que no iba a entrar ahí por nada del mundo—. A los pocos días nació y fue todo un poema, porque crecía a toda velocidad y empezaba a peligrar la casa. Eso me daba igual, pero resultó que Draco también había visto al bicho y, desde entonces, Harry y Hermione tenían que andar con pies de plomo, por si le daba por contarlo. Al final no tenían más remedio que deshacerse del bicho, por mucho que Hagrid protestara. El problema ahora era cómo quitárselo de encima.

—Tengo un hermano que trabaja con dragones —le informó Fred en un entrenamiento de Quidditch, como quien no quería la cosa; estaba con su inseparable gemelo, claro. Yo volaba por ahí cerca y, al oírlos, me interesé y volé en círculos encima de sus cabezas—. Quizá te interese contactar con él para el bicho alado de la casa de Hagrid.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Harry, asustado, mirando alrededor por si alguien más se había enterado.

—Solemos pasear por el Bosque Prohibido —explicó George—. Ahí nos enteramos de dos cosas. La primera, lo del bicho. La segunda, las aficiones de tu lechuza. Le gusta pegarse con los animales del bosque y es buena de verdad. ¿Dónde la has conseguido? Es alucinante.

—Me la regaló Hagrid —dijo Harry—. Pero eso no viene a cuento ahora. ¿Cómo contacto con vuestro hermano?

—No te preocupes —dijo Fred—. Nosotros nos encargamos. Pero a cambio tendrás que sustituirnos a la hora de limpiar los vestuarios. Nos toca esta semana y no tenemos demasiadas ganas.

—Tenéis mucho morro —gruñó Harry, sintiéndose derrotado—. Ya me tocó la semana pasada. Pero acepto, qué remedio —añadió, suspirando.

—Buen chico —dijo Fred, sonriendo pícaramente.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo —añadió George, con la misma sonrisa.

Harry iba a contestar, pero Oliver Wood los interrumpió y les obligó a hacer doble sesión de entrenamiento por haber estado hablando tanto tiempo en vez de entrenar. Pero eso a Harry le daba igual. Por fin podrían deshacerse del dragón y, de paso, del acoso de Draco, que los tenía bien pillados por donde acaba la camiseta con ese asunto.

Me fastidió tener que llevarle yo misma la carta a Charlie Weasley, pero no tuve más remedio. Volví a tiempo pues, según la carta que me dio Charlie, cuatro de sus colegas iban para allá y llegarían esa misma noche. Harry decidió entonces que era hora de volver a sacar la capa de invisibilidad.

—¡Hala, esa capa es alucinante! —exclamó Hermione, al probársela y ver que no se veía—. Dan ganas de salir a hacer travesuras. Tiene un peligro…

—Tú sí que tienes peligro —dijo Harry, a modo de broma, y ella rió—. No creo que vayas a hacer travesuras, con lo que te gusta respetar las normas. Aunque sí te pido que, por esta vez, me ayudes a cargar la jaula del dragón hasta la torre de astronomía. Espero que quepamos todos en la capa.

—Sí, creo que sí —opinó Hermione, midiendo la capa—. Iremos apretados, pero nos tapará. Somos pequeños aún.

Harry sonrió y se guardó la capa en la túnica. Acto seguido, salieron de la sala común, conmigo detrás, y atravesamos el castillo de parte a parte. Al cabo, Harry nos pasó la capa por encima y nos tornamos invisibles al resto del castillo. Ahora podíamos movernos a nuestras anchas, pero sin descuidar el sigilo, pues éramos invisibles pero no intangibles, y podíamos hacer ruido. Fuimos hasta la casa de Hagrid y éste les pasó la jaula, no sin vocear que hicieran lo posible para que no se sintiera solo. ¿Es que ese tío no podía dejar de cantearse tanto y hablar en voz baja para variar? Le metió un osito de peluche en la jaula y cerró la puerta, dejando la tarea de llevarlo hasta la torre a Harry y Hermione.

La subida fue dura y no exenta de peligros. McGonagall rondaba por ahí cerca y pilló a Draco paseando por ahí. Estaba claro que quería avisar de la presencia del dragón pero, por suerte para Harry, McGonagall no lo creyó y lo castigó. Luego castigó a Neville por lo mismo, aunque él iba a avisar a Harry y Hermione de que Draco rondaba por ahí cerca. Así, yendo despacio por si acaso, llegaron al final del camino y se quitaron la capa para esperar. Nadie iba a vernos ahí, aunque tampoco iban a sospechar de mí si me pillaran allí; no así con ellos, no obstante. Pronto llegaron los amigos de Charlie y se llevaron el dragón fácilmente. Un problema menos.

—Menos mal —susurró Hermione, que parecía contenta—. Nos hemos librado del dragón y han castigado a Malfoy. Podría ponerme a cantar y todo.

—Pues no cantes, anda, no vaya a ser que nos pillen —avisó Harry.

Pero ya era tarde para eso. McGonagall estaba en la siguiente esquina y los había oído. Para colmo, se habían dejado la capa de invisibilidad en la torre, por tanto no pudieron esconderse. Harry se dio cuenta en el último momento, pero era tarde.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —voceó McGonagall, histérica—. ¡Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama a estas horas, y encima en la torre de astronomía, aun sabiendo que es un lugar prohibido excepto cuando hay clase! ¡Castigados!

«Genial», pensé. «Al menos, no los han pillado con el dragón».

—Pe-pero profesora, no lo entiende… —rezongó Harry.

—¡No te consiento que me digas qué entiendo y qué no, Potter! —tronó McGonagall, furiosa.

—¿Lo ve, profesora? —se metió Draco, acusador—. ¡Sabía que iban a estar aquí con un dragón!

—Vale, nos has pillado —dijo Harry, con sorna, como si se le hubiera olvidado que McGonagall estaba allí también y acababa de castigarlos—. Hermione, sácate el dragón del bolsillo, que lo ha visto.

McGonagall advirtió enseguida la chanza, pero no por eso se tranquilizó. Por mi parte, estaba alucinando otra vez más con él. Estaba en un buen lío, pero aun así le daba por hacer chistes. Desde luego, me encantaba ese chico.

—¡Basta ya! ¡De momento, cincuenta puntos menos para cada uno! ¡Nada justifica que haya alumnos fuera de la cama a estas horas!

—¿Qué? ¿Yo también? —preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

—¡Hombre, claro! ¿Es que crees que las normas no valen contigo? —espetó Hermione.

—¡Silencio, todos, u os quitaré cien!

Todos se callaron. Bastante tenían ya con haber perdido cincuenta puntos cada uno, lo cual significaba que Gryffindor había perdido de golpe ciento cincuenta puntos. De ir los primeros, pasaron a ir los últimos en un instante. Aquello no le iba a gustar a nadie, sin contar a los Slytherin, a los que les venía de perlas ese bajón. Y se podían dar con un canto en los dientes, porque perfectamente podría haberlos expulsado y no habría sido muy dura, pero se veía que no podía expulsar a la mejor estudiante y al mejor buscador del colegio, por tanto tampoco a los demás. Eso es lo que creo, al menos.

—Además de esto —continuó McGonagall—, mañana recibiréis una carta, en la cual os citaré para un castigo especial. No puedo permitir que vuelva a ocurrir esto bajo ningún concepto. Ahora volved a vuestras salas comunes. ¡Ya!

Y se fue, sin verificar si iban detrás de ella o no. Ninguno de ellos se movió del sitio por un rato.

—¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas? —se lamentó Neville, muy deprimido—. Yo sólo quiero vivir en paz. No me meto con nadie ni hago mal a nadie. De hecho, he venido a avisar de lo del dragón, cuando en realidad no había ninguno. Todo fue una broma pesada. ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

—Lo siento, Neville —dijo Harry, con voz triste—. No era una broma. Realmente había un dragón. Tú no lo viste, pero estaba. Ahora se lo han llevado a un lugar mejor para él. Por eso estábamos aquí, porque lo trajimos aquí para que se lo llevaran.

—Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas —intervino Draco—. Realmente vinisteis aquí con ese dragón de ese inútil de Hagrid para deshaceros de él. Desde luego, tenéis los huevos bien puestos.

—Y tú, aun sabiéndolo, en vez de ayudarnos trataste de enredar —gruñó Hermione—. ¿Por qué eres siempre tan capullo?

—Vaya, has dicho un taco. Qué raro es eso en ti —dijo Draco, ligeramente sorprendido—. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —sin esperar la respuesta, continuó—. Simplemente porque quiero que Slytherin gane la Copa de la Casa.

—¡Claro, como nosotros queremos que Gryffindor gane también! —exclamó Hermione, visiblemente enfadada—. ¿Pero acaso vamos fastidiando al resto para conseguirlo, como vosotros los Slytherin? ¡No! ¡Tratamos de ganar limpiamente!

—¡Hombre, mira quién habla! —estalló Draco, también enfadado—. ¡No me vengas con historias, Granger, que no cuela! ¡Tú no estás en una casa marginada, como yo! ¡Vosotros, los Gryffindor, estáis continuamente apoyados por los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw! ¡En cambio, nosotros tenemos que hacer lo que podemos para sobrevivir al resto del colegio! ¡No tenemos apoyo de nadie más que de nosotros mismos, y ni eso, porque la mayoría se ponen trabas entre ellos! ¡Por eso tratamos de hacer que los demás pierdan puntos, para poder ganarlos nosotros y equilibrar la balanza! ¡Pero claro, como somos Slytherin, eso está mal! ¿Crees que los demás no hacen lo mismo? ¡Claro que sí, pero para los demás estáis ciegos! ¡En cambio, cualquier cosa que haga Slytherin está mal! ¡Pues fíjate lo que te digo ahora! ¡Me alegro de haber perdido estos cincuenta puntos, porque vosotros habéis perdido ciento cincuenta de una tacada gracias a esta acción mía! ¡He salido ganando con el cambio!

Y rió estruendosamente, haciendo que Hermione se enfadara aún más.

—¡Serás…!

—¡Basta, Hermione! —interrumpió Harry, deteniéndolos a los dos—. Por mucho que nos duela, Malfoy tiene razón. Están solos y tratan de hacer lo que pueden para ganar. No son los mejores métodos, pero ¿quién puede culparlos? Luchan contra todo el colegio, que los trata como a escoria. Si todos fuéramos iguales, seguro que las cosas serían diferentes y todos nos ayudaríamos, pero la cosa no va así, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir, Potter?

—Digo que comprendo a Slytherin, Malfoy, pero que no comparto vuestra opinión —siguió Harry—. No entiendo por qué tenéis que fastidiar a todo el mundo. Y no digáis que es para sobrevivir, porque no cuela. Antes de mi llegada, según he oído, ganabais todos los años con mucha diferencia, y aun así seguíais fastidiando a los demás. Si incluso has dicho que os ponéis trabas entre vosotros. ¿En qué cabeza cabe eso? Pero no creas que sólo Slytherin hace eso. Gryffindor también está lleno de mala gente, aunque no lo parezca, gente que te pone la zancadilla si puede, y si no lo intenta. Yo sólo tengo tres amigos aquí, y están conmigo ahora. Son Hermione, Neville y _Hedwig_.

—Si fueras mi amigo, no me habrían castigado —gruñó Neville.

—Te sigo diciendo que lo siento, Neville —dijo Harry—. Es culpa mía, lo sé. Sé que quieres vivir tranquilo, por eso no te hemos contado nada acerca del dragón, para que no te asustaras y lo contaras por ahí, aunque posiblemente lo habrías olvidado. Bendita memoria tuya, qué bueno eres guardando secretos, tanto que ni tú mismo te acuerdas de ellos —suspiró—. Por eso te dejamos tranquilo mientras investigamos algunas cosas que están pasando aquí, ya sabes por dónde voy. Si quieres unirte a nosotros, eres bienvenido, pero si quieres mantenerte al margen, lo entendemos.

—Eso es verdad… —admitió Neville.

—Sí, vale, dejad eso, que me estáis aburriendo —gruñó Draco—. Me piro, y sugiero que hagáis lo mismo si no queréis perder más puntos y que los demás os maten. A mí me vendría bien, de todas formas.

—Mira, tienes razón —dijo Hermione—. Será mejor que nos movamos. Como nos pillen otra vez, igual incluso nos expulsan.

Harry suspiró. Ya tendrían bastante al día siguiente, cuando los de Gryffindor vieran con incredulidad cómo habían caído de repente ciento cincuenta puntos. Y cuando se supiera que el autor de ese bajón fue Harry Potter, se podía preparar para ser odiado por todo el colegio… excepto quizá los Slytherin. Sí, seguramente los Slytherin le darían las gracias casi tan efusivamente como lo hizo el mismo Harry cuando abrazó a Draco por haberle metido indirectamente en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Esa escena me hizo bastante gracia.


	5. Hora de pasar a la acción

**Disclaimer: ¡Maldito espejo de Oesed...! ¡Y yo que quería pelear también...!**

**A/N: Gracias por los reviews, como siempre, y espero que caigan muchos más.**

**Parece que lo del kung-fu ha gustado. Me alegro. Lo hice aposta para poner algunas risas, que nunca vienen mal. ¿Y qué tal la carta? ¿Buena? Esto es sólo el principio. Y ya se verán las consecuencias de esa carta en este capítulo, o al menos una pequeña parte.**

**En fin, no aburro más. ¡Hala, a leer!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**HORA DE PASAR A LA ACCIÓN**

Desde luego, no nos estábamos aburriendo en este primer curso de Harry en Hogwarts. Ahora le tocaba afrontar un castigo por quebrantar varias normas, un castigo que iba aún más allá de los ciento cincuenta puntos que habían perdido entre él, Hermione y Neville. El grupo entero estaba ahora esperando la consecución y pronto sabrían qué les tocaría hacer. Porque los castigos en Hogwarts, al menos cuando estudié yo, no consistían en copiar unas líneas tipo "no debo vagar por las noches fuera del castillo" o cosas así, que eran totalmente inútiles. Normalmente se hacían algunos trabajitos que quitaban trabajo a los profesores. Si la cosa no había cambiado, los cuatro (Draco también, por supuesto) tendrían un castigo movidito.

Me tocó llevarle a Harry una carta de parte de McGonagall, carta que leí cuando Harry la desenrolló. Ya estaba decidido el castigo: ir al Bosque Prohibido y ayudar a Hagrid en un asunto que le traía de cabeza. Los detalles se los quedó Hagrid.

Harry, al leer la carta, suspiró y lo dejó estar, resignado, igual que Hermione. Neville, por su parte, palideció. Tendría que hacerse a la idea de entrar en el Bosque Prohibido.

Llegó la noche y con ella el temido castigo. Filch estaba esperándolos en el pasillo que daba a las puertas con una sonrisa macabra, mascullando cosas como que habían abandonado los viejos castigos de colgar a los estudiantes malos por los pulgares y cosas así, pero eso también lo hizo conmigo en mis tiempos de estudiante y ya no colaba. De hecho, con Harry y Hermione no coló, mas sí con Neville, pero él era un caso especial; siempre se asustaba por todo. Curiosamente, Draco también estaba asustado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Hermione.

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió Draco, enfurruñado. Habían llegado a la altura de Hagrid sin que se dieran cuenta, así que tampoco vieron que Hagrid iba armado con una ballesta y tenía un perrazo al lado—. Esto es injusto. Si mi padre supiera por qué me han castigado…

—…diría q'han hecho bien y aprobaría'l castigo —completó Hagrid, los brazos en jarras—. Sus habéis equivocao y ahora tenéis que pagar.

—¿Pero qué tontería es esta de ir al Bosque Prohibido? —se rebeló Draco.

—¿Y qu'esperabas? ¿Escribir unas líneas y p'a casa? Eso no sirve p'a na. Haréis algo útil, como ayudarme.

—¿Ayudarte a qué? ¿A quitar los hierbajos?

—Pos no, mira, anque habría estao bien en tu caso, por bocas. Iremos p'adentro del bosque p'a investigar la muerte d'un unicornio. Se ve qu'ay algo ahí que no's d'este bosque, algo que se'stá cargando los unicornios salvajemente —dijo la última palabra despacio, como si le hubiera costado decirla bien. Conociéndolo, no me extraña—. Tenemos q'investigar y evitar que siga.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer exactamente? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Podremos detener a lo que quiera que está atacando a los unicornios? —añadió Hermione.

—¿Y si nos atacan hombres-lobo? —terció Neville.

—¿Hay hombres-lobo ahí dentro? —preguntó Draco, dando un paso atrás.

—Ahora's más peligroso lo que buscamos qu'un hombre-lobo —declaró Hagrid—. Iremos en dos equipos.

—Voy con el perro —dijo Draco inmediatamente, viendo el respetable tamaño de los colmillos del bicho.

—Tú mesmo, pero es un cobardica —avisó Hagrid—. Vale, lo haremos así: Draco y Neville irán con _Fang_ y Hermione y Harry irán conmigo. Si'ncontráis algo, tirar chispas verdes. Si'stais en peligro, tirar chispas rojas y sus buscaremos. ¿Entendío?

—Más o menos —murmuró Draco—. Hablando así de mal…

Hagrid pareció oír eso, pues puso cara de vinagre, pero pasó del tema. En cambio, entró con Harry y Hermione al bosque y yo los seguí. Draco y Neville, supongo, entraron con el perro y se separaron rápidamente de nosotros.

Por el camino nos encontramos con varios centauros. En mis incursiones por el bosque siempre los había evitado, pues eran adversarios formidables, aun estando yo en forma humana, y no convenía cabrearlos. Pero parecía que ahora estaban de buenas, porque saludaron a Hagrid. Éste trató de sacarles información acerca del unicornio muerto, pero no obtuvo nada en claro. No me extrañó, y por dos razones: Hagrid hablaba fatal y, encima, los centauros se fijaban más en el brillo de Marte que en otra cosa. De todas formas, opino que, si hubiera preguntado dónde estaba Marte, habría resuelto el entuerto, porque siempre que preguntaba si habían visto algo raro ellos respondían que Marte estaba demasiado brillante. Casi parecía que hablaban en clave. Pero Hagrid era demasiado cazurro para darse cuenta de esas sutilezas y abandonó rápidamente. De pronto, se vieron chispas rojas, lo cual significaba peligro, y Hagrid fue hacia allí ballesta en ristre.

—¡Desde luego es que sois idiotas! —exclamó, mientras volvía con Draco y Neville, éste último temblando de miedo como siempre—. ¿Pos no va'l Draco y asusta al Neville? Y claro, el otro tiró las chispas. ¡Hay que ver!

Harry suspiró, mientras Draco se reía. Mandar a un sitio como el Bosque Prohibido a alguien tan asustadizo como Neville era un error, sobre todo mandarlo sin más protección que un perro y mi sobrino, que siempre estaba tratando de meterse con alguien. Al final, Hagrid cambió a Neville por Harry y volvieron a separarse. Como siempre, yo fui con Harry y ahí fue cuando nos topamos con lo que buscábamos.

—Mira, es el unicornio —dijo Harry.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Avisamos a ese zoquete o qué?

—¿Por qué lo llamas zoquete?

—Porque lo es, tío, no hay más que verlo. Actúa como si no le funcionara bien la cabeza o algo.

Harry iba a responder, pero oyeron un ruido muy extraño a sus espaldas y se detuvieron en seco. El perro se largó corriendo y Draco fue detrás, chillando como si estuviera poseído, y no era para menos, pues lo que vimos era para asustarse.

Era una figura que no sabría decir si era corpórea o qué, porque flotaba por encima de un claro cercano. Estaba bebiéndose la sangre de otro unicornio como si fuera agua pero, al vernos, soltó al animal y fue a por nosotros. Harry estaba paralizado por el miedo y yo temblaba. Algo había en esa cosa que me aterró, algo que no parecía de este mundo. De algún modo me recordaba a los guardias de Azkaban y noté que se me erizaban las plumas de la cola. Se deslizó lentamente, como disfrutando al ver que estábamos aterrados por su sola presencia. Era la primera vez que me pasaba eso y no podía creer que no pudiera siquiera moverme. Pero tuvimos suerte, porque un centauro nos salvó _in extremis_. Con dos movimientos rápidos, echó al engendro y montó a Harry en su lomo. Debido al miedo, apenas pude captar nada, pero creo que hablaron un rato, mientras el centauro buscaba a Hagrid. Sólo se me quedó una cosa de la conversación: el centauro se llamaba Firenze. Si hubo algo importante, no pude oírlo.

* * *

Junio se acercaba y eso significaba una cosa: hora de examinarse. Harry y Neville estaban muy nerviosos por eso, pero no tanto como Hermione, y eso que ella había estudiado desde el principio y se lo sabía todo de pe a pa. Sin embargo, con tal y con eso seguía metiéndose caña, y también metía caña a Harry y Neville, sobre todo en Pociones, su peor asignatura sin duda. Además, Harry continuaba entrenando en secreto con el libro que le regalé por Navidad y hacía grandes progresos. Realmente no me había equivocado. Tenía talento innato para la magia de supervivencia. Era un guerrero nato y yo iba a entrenarlo para que fuera el mejor. Ya no me importaba el Señor Oscuro. Con Harry empecé a conocer una vida mejor y ya no podía volver a la anterior.

Desde el ataque del Bosque Prohibido, comencé a entrenar seriamente. Fui a la Casa de los Gritos, en Hogsmeade, por el único pasadizo disponible, el del sauce boxeador. Ahí aproveché para transformarme en humana y entrenar la magia sin varita. Era bastante mala en eso, pues era muy difícil y además estaba muy debilitada desde que aquel tendero me puso aquella inyección que me dejó sin magia. Lo que quiera que me inyectara me había dejado hecha cisco y tenía que recuperarme. Así pues, todos teníamos algo que hacer, algo importante.

Ni ellos ni yo sabíamos que el día de pelear a muerte se acercaba.

Noté que Quirrell aún no había soltado prenda, a pesar de que parecía muy asustado cuando Snape lo abordó, tras ganar Gryffindor el segundo partido de Quidditch. Suspicaz como soy, empecé a sospechar también de él. ¿Y si sólo se estaba haciendo el asustadizo, pero por otra parte tenía un plan secreto? Yo lo haría. Era una forma de ocultarse y pasar desapercibido tan buena como la mía de ser una lechuza. Quizá mejor incluso. De todas formas, tan pronto analicé esa posibilidad la descarté. Si estuviera haciendo eso, era demasiado buen actor y no parecía que actuara.

El día del examen de Pociones, Snape parecía extrañamente contento por algo. Harry, Hermione, Neville y yo íbamos tranquilamente por el pasillo que daba a los jardines del castillo cuando nos topamos con Snape, que mostraba una sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonreír y me escamó. No era normal en él.

—Vaya, vaya, el famoso Potter y sus amigos —dijo, en tono burlón—. ¿Qué hacéis, que no estáis estudiando?

—También tenemos derecho a descansar un poco, supongo —espetó Harry, mirándolo con furia.

—Ya, pero puede resultar sospechoso veros pasear por aquí. Puede que alguien piense que estáis a punto de hacer alguna travesura y no podéis permitiros perder más puntos, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que ese "alguien" es usted, ¿verdad? —Harry no se estaba callando ni una y se arriesgaba a perder más puntos, y eso ahora, que Snape estaba de buenas—. Pero puede que me equivoque, porque lo veo demasiado contento hoy. Es raro. ¿Qué está tramando?

—Lo que esté tramando, como dice, no le importa, señor Potter —dijo Snape, con su voz más peligrosa; ambos se taladraban con la mirada—. Otra insubordinación como esa y pierde todos los puntos que le quedan a Gryffindor. De todas formas —añadió, sonriendo otra vez, pero esta vez de un modo macabro que a Harry no se le escapó, en función de su reacción al notarlo, sutil pero visible—, hoy me siento generoso, así que se lo diré, señor Potter. Es sencillo. Estoy contento porque pienso catearos a todos el examen de Pociones que haréis dentro de un par de horas. Creo que no va a aprobar ni la sabihonda señorita Granger, aquí presente.

La fulminó con la mirada, pero Hermione se la sostuvo sin mucha dificultad. A veces me sorprendía la frialdad de esa mocosa.

—No creo que vaya a hacer eso, profesor —dijo, con una voz gélida que heló la sangre de Neville e hizo que Harry la mirara con desconcierto. Para mí que nunca la había oído mostrar esa voz tan helada—. Eso denotaría que es mal profesor de Pociones y no creo que eso sea bueno para su reputación, ¿no cree?

—Lo que creo es que se cree muy lista, Granger, pero no sabe bien con quién está tratando —espetó Snape, sacando una mirada de odio muy intensa, pero no la que le reservaba a Harry—. Créame. Como encuentre un solo fallo en su poción, uno solo, catea. Y aunque reclame al mismísimo Dumbledore la nota seguirá siendo un cero. No creo que eso sea bueno para su reputación, ¿no cree?

Hermione lo miró con tal cara de fastidio que casi podía leer su mente, de lo clara que fue para mí. En mi opinión, pensó que se la había devuelto y ella no podía esta vez responder como quería. Sabiendo eso, Snape sonrió una vez más y se fue.

—Qué… qué cara de malo os ha puesto —balbució Neville, temblando.

—Bah, eso no importa —desestimó Harry, como si nada—. Si tuviera que asustarme cada vez que me lanza una mirada así, tendría más miedo que nadie.

»Por cierto, ¿no os parece extraño que esté tan sonriente? —continuó, mirando a Snape, que ya estaba lejos, girando por una esquina—. Eso me hace sospechar que ya sabe cómo pasar al perro.

—Creo que esta noche se pasa por la piedra —dijo Neville, y todos lo miramos con un deje de sorpresa y confusión. Neville parpadeó, también confuso—. ¿Qué he dicho?

Harry suspiró.

—También podemos avisar a Dumbledore en vez de actuar por nuestra cuenta —dijo—. Si hubiéramos hecho eso desde el principio, no habríamos perdido los ciento cincuenta puntos de golpe.

—Los habríamos perdido de todas formas —dijo Hermione—. No fue por eso, sino por lo del dragón, ¿te acuerdas?

Harry suspiró otra vez y asintió. Parecía desolado.

—De momento Snape nos saca ventaja —dijo—. Él sabe cómo pasar al perro; nosotros no.

—Da igual, para eso está Hagrid —dijo Hermione—. Vamos a sacárselo.

Hagrid estaba barriendo alrededor de la casa cuando lo abordaron. No se esperaba una pregunta tan directa como la que Hermione le formuló, pero eso formaba parte de su estrategia.

—Hola, Hagrid, ¿qué puedes decirnos acerca de cierto huevo de dragón que tú y yo sabemos?

Hagrid se quedó a cuadros, como pensando "¿a qué viene eso ahora?" Se rascó la cabeza, pensando. Casi se podían oír los oxidados engranajes de su cabeza girar como podían, por así decirlo.

—Veamos… —comenzó—. Me lo dio un tipo en un pub de Hogsmeade, ya sabéis, el pueblo qu'está cerca d'aquí. A decir verdá, se lo gané en una partidica de cartas. Curiosamente, s'alegró de perderlo, anque no sé por qué.

—Bueno, supongo que hablaríais del tema —dijo Hermione—. Ya sabes, criar un dragón no es fácil y tendría que asegurarse de que iba a las manos correctas o podía meterse en un lío.

—Mu cierto —dijo Hagrid—. Sí, hablamos bastante, pero no sólo de dragones. M'invitó a algunas copas. Me preguntó de qué trabajaba y respondí que de guardabosques en Hogwarts. ¿P'a qué iba a mentir? No fue una pregunta rara ni na, ¿no? En fin, preguntó que, como guardabosques, si tenía esperiencia con animales grandes. Claro, le contesté, y él pareció alegrarse. Me preguntó si me gustaban los dragones y yo asentí. Entonces fue cuando m'enseñó el huevo. Me preguntó si podría ocuparme de él. Yo respondí que, si podía cuidar a _Fluffy_, podía cuidar a un dragón.

—Ya… —Hermione siguió con su pantomima. Por cómo hablaba, se figuraba todo eso—. Supongo que se interesó por el perro.

—¡Pos claro! —respondió Hagrid, sin asomo de duda—. A ver cuántos cerberos encuentras por ahí, y a ver a cuánta gente ves que pue cuidarlos. Me dijo que era peligroso tener un perro así, pero yo negué. Si sabes cómo calmarlo, pues cuidarlo. A _Fluffy_, por ejemplo, con que le toques música se duerme, así que…

—Una cosita más —dijo Hermione, tratando de parecer casual, aunque estaba claro que por dentro estaba anonadada. ¡Les había largado eso por las buenas!—. ¿Llegaste a verle la cara a ese tipo?

—No, iba encapuchao, pero eso's normal en ese pub y… ¿Sus vais ya?

—Lo siento, Hagrid, es tardísimo —se disculpó Hermione, pálida—. Tenemos que practicar para el examen de Pociones. Lo tenemos dentro de nada. Nos vemos, ¿eh?

Hagrid se despidió con la mano (más parecía una pala en mi opinión, de grande que era), aún sin comprender por qué se iban tan rápido y tan de repente. Yo no pude seguirlos hasta algo más tarde, porque tenía que reírme.

«¡Qué tío más lerdo, hay que ver!», pensé, subida a una torre, partiéndome de risa. «¡Lo ha soltado así, como quien no quiere la cosa! ¿Cómo confía Dumbledore en semejante idiota? Si se lo ha cantado a Hermione como si nada, a saber cuánto le ha contado al tipo del pub, sobre todo con varias copas de más».

—No creo que sólo tengamos que pasar por encima del perrazo ese —dijo Harry, ya en la sala común. Últimamente podían hablar sin peligro de ser escuchados, porque nadie les prestaba atención debido a la pérdida de puntos masiva—. Seguramente tendremos que pasar más pruebas. Por suerte, me he preparado bastante bien, en mi opinión. Aun así, necesitaré vuestra ayuda.

—¿También la mía? —preguntó Neville, asustado.

—Sí. Hermione, _Hedwig_ y yo no nos bastamos solos. Te necesitamos. Aunque, si no te ves capaz, lo entenderemos.

—Sí, iré con vosotros —dijo Neville—. Yo también quiero ser útil. Quiero que mi abuela esté orgullosa de mí. Dice que soy un cobarde y quiero demostrar que se equivoca.

—Hala, qué poca confianza tiene en ti —dijo Harry—. ¿Y qué opinan tus padres? Seguro que confían más.

—Es mejor no hablar de ciertas cosas —murmuró Neville, sombrío.

Yo entendía por qué, claro. Sus padres trataron de cazarme y yo los torturé hasta la locura, y lo que me pude reír.

—Ya… —suspiró Hermione—. Tal y como dice Draco. En todas las casas cuecen habas.

—Tú hablas mucho con Malfoy, ¿no? —preguntó Harry, ceñudo—. Anda que no tienes confianza con él.

—Sí, algo intento, pero a menudo se escabulle —dijo Hemione—. No sé por qué lo hará… Pero dejemos eso y estemos a lo que estamos. Decíamos que seguramente haya más cosas aparte del perro para que no sea tan fácil encontrar la piedra. No sé si será prudente preguntárselo a Hagrid. Podría sospechar que queremos robarla o algo así. Ya nos ha contado demasiado, creo yo.

—Igual cuela —dijo Harry—. Yo aún estoy alucinando por cómo nos largó lo de cómo burlar al perro. Lo hizo como si tal cosa. Y también le contó un montón de cosas que no debía a un tipo al que ni siquiera le vio la cara. Apuesto a que era Snape y por eso ahora está tan contento. Creo que, si tenemos que ir a buscar la piedra, tiene que ser hoy, esta noche. Tengo sitio en la capa de invisibilidad para ti también, Neville. Tranquilo —añadió, al ver que Neville palidecía—, todo saldrá bien si nos ayudamos. Somos un equipo. Y serás útil, lo presiento.

Neville asintió. Eso le había dado coraje, justo lo que le hacía falta. Ya estaban listos para lo que les iba a venir.

* * *

Tras el examen de Pociones, hicieron el de Historia de la Magia (para mí completamente inútil. ¿Qué tiene de útil saber que hubo un Señor Oscuro, un héroe que se lo carga, una revuelta de trasgos y todo lo anterior de nuevo?) y acabaron por fin. Derrengados, se sentaron a la sombra de un haya para relajarse. Necesitaban ir bien preparados física y anímicamente para la aventura de esa misma noche, así que cuanto más descansaran, mejor. Podían estar ahí el resto del día si querían.

Al anochecer, fueron a la torre en busca de lo que pudieran necesitar. Varitas, capa de invisibilidad y, sobre todo, mucho coraje eran cosas esenciales, y no se les olvidaron. Tampoco se les olvidó lo más importante: yo.

—Mirad, _Hedwig_ se apunta —dijo Harry, al verme posarme en la cabeza de Hermione—. ¿Por qué se posa siempre en tu cabeza?

—Y yo que sé —dijo ella—. Espero que no me clave las garras.

«Venga ya. ¿Y estropear este nido?», pensé. Si hubiera podido decirlo, habría arrancado risas, que necesitaban.

Harry nos echó la capa encima, cubriéndonos, y salimos de la sala. El retrato de la Señora Gorda parecía estar buscándonos, pero como no hicimos ningún ruido pasó de nosotros y volvió a dormirse. Un obstáculo menos, pero aún quedaban más, sobre todo uno muy molesto: Peeves el poltergeist. Por suerte, Harry pudo engañarlo haciéndose pasar por el Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin (si lo sabré yo, que soy de allí) y Peeves dejó de ser un problema. Ya sólo quedaban los que debían afrontar. O eso creían.

—Valientes idiotas —era Draco, que estaba apoyado en una pared—. Esa imitación del Barón Sanguinario habrá colado con Peeves, pero no conmigo. ¿Adónde vais? ¿A perder aún más puntos? Si es así, no me lo pierdo.

—Entonces te vienes con nosotros —dijo Hermione, cogiéndolo de un brazo y metiéndolo en la capa con ellos—. Así lo verás todo de primera mano.

—¡Espera, no es justo! —exclamó Draco, y todos lo chistaron—. No lo decía en serio. A saber lo que vais a hacer —se quejó, ya en voz baja.

—Recuperar los puntos que perdimos en la torre de astronomía, y tú también —dijo Hermione, terminante. Draco gimió pero no hizo ningún ademán de salir de ahí.

Llegamos al tercer piso y afrontamos la primera prueba: el perro.

—Es curioso, está sopa —dijo Neville.

—Snape ha pasado por aquí hace nada —añadió Hermione—. Si no queremos que nos venza, tenemos que pasar.

—¿Snape? ¿Qué quieres decir, Granger? —exclamó Draco, aterrado—. ¿Y qué es esa cosa? ¡Tiene tres cabezas!

—Sí, Draco, y si no dejas de chillar, se nos va a comer —dijo Hermione, con una mirada severa.

—No sé cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos —gruñó Draco—. Incluso el miedica Longbottom está tranquilo. Estoy rodeado de locos.

Harry lo miró con cara de vinagre, pero no dijo nada porque estaba tocando la tosca flauta de Hagrid, a pesar de mis protestas.

—Vaya, hombre, tiene la pata puesta encima de la trampilla —protestó Hermione—. Neville, Draco, echadme una mano, a ver si podemos moverla.

Neville se acercó, algo tembloroso pero con más decisión de la que esperaba, y Draco tuvo que ser obligado por su orgullo para hacer lo mismo, estaba claro. Esperé que pasaran pronto, porque ya no aguantaba el ruido de la flauta. Al final, pudieron quitar la pata y abrieron la trampilla, y vimos que había una buena caída desde allí.

Harry avisó a Hermione para que tocara ella en su lugar y, cuando se cambiaron la flauta, decidió que iba a bajar primero.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Y si te matas? —preguntó Neville.

—No creo. Snape ha bajado, ¿no?

Neville asintió. Sobraban las palabras y Harry ya había tomado una decisión, así que saltó. Unos segundos después pudimos oír su voz diciendo que la caída era segura, que una planta amortiguaba, así que Neville saltó (con un poco de ayuda mía, pues creo que no le gustaban mis picotazos), Draco lo siguió para no ser menos, pues no podía permitir que un Longbottom lo venciera, y Hermione fue detrás conmigo. Cuando nos tiramos, oímos al perro tratar de cazarnos, pero era demasiado tarde para él.

—¡Chínchate, perrito! —rió Hermione, mientras caía. Yo me quedé volando por encima de ellos y bajé despacito al suelo, más allá de la planta que amortiguaba la caída. E hice bien.

De pronto, la planta se empezó a mover más y más rápido, cubriéndolos y estrangulándolos. Era una trampa.

—¡Mierda! ¡Los Lazos del Diablo! —exclamó Hermione—. Si mal no recuerdo, la luz les hace daño. ¿Quién tiene una cerilla?

—¿Una cerilla? ¿Eres una bruja o qué? —exclamó Harry, tratando de zafarse.

—¡Qué va a ser una bruja! —masculló Draco—. ¡En vaya lío me he metido por idiota!

—Mira, en eso tienes razón —dijo Hermione.

Pero no pudieron continuar porque Neville empezó a hacer cosas raras.

—No os preocupéis, las plantas son amigas nuestras —dijo—. ¿Verdad, plantita bonita?

—Neville, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Harry.

Neville estaba acariciando la planta que lo ahogaba, mientras sus compañeros lo miraban atónitos.

—¿Cómo va a hacernos daño esta plantita tan bonita? —continuó Neville—. ¿A que no, preciosa?

—¡Longbottom, estás ligando con esa planta! —exclamó Draco, pasmado—. ¡Estás como un cencerro!

Neville hizo oídos sordos y continuó con la planta. Parecía que a ésta le gustaba, porque empezó a moverse con suavidad e, incluso, le dejó bajar. Los demás lo miraron anonadados.

—¿Veis? Son amigas nuestras —dijo, una vez abajo.

—¡No esperarás que liguemos con esto! —aulló Harry.

—¿Qué hablas? ¡No me la he ligado! —exclamó Neville, molesto.

Hermione también había bajado, no sé cómo, pero Harry y Draco aún seguían apretados y no parecían poder salir, y desde luego no iban a acariciar a la planta como Neville. Era de locos.

—Se ve que no van a salir de ahí por sus propios medios —dijo Hermione, preparando la varita.

—Eso dilo por el inútil de Potter —gruñó Draco, que parecía relajado—. Si te relajas, sales. Ahora me acuerdo.

Harry, justo en ese momento, salió, como si el hecho de que Draco hubiera salido hubiera supuesto un reto para él y quisiera superarlo cuanto antes.

—¿Cómo que no voy a salir de ahí? —dijo, impertinente—. Y sin ligármela, no como otros.

—¡Que no me la he ligado os digo, pesados! —se defendió Neville.

—Basta —cortó Hermione—. Sólo bastaba con relajarse, como hemos hecho Harry, Draco y yo.

—Esto… —Harry parecía algo turbado—. Yo me he librado a mordiscos. La he mordido hasta que me ha soltado. Con razón no me gusta la verdura. Sabe fatal.

—Bueno, venga, continuemos —dijo Hermione.

Yo me estaba partiendo de risa con ellos. Ver a Neville acariciar una planta, ver a Harry morderla u oír a Hermione pedir una cerilla cuando podía hacer fuego con facilidad eran cosas inesperadas. ¿Cuántas más habría más adelante?

* * *

La siguiente prueba era desconocida. Atravesaron un pasillo y llegaron a otro, en el cual había una puerta oxidada cerrada a cal y canto. Se veían varias escobas un poco antes y, cuando nos asomamos, descubrimos un montón de llaves voladoras.

—Vaya, espero que esos pájaros no nos ataquen —dijo Draco—. Pasa tú primero, Longbottom.

—¡Una mierda! —se rebeló Neville—. ¡Esa peli ya la he visto! ¡Al final muere el gordito!

—Entonces lo haré yo —dijo Draco, sacando pecho—. Yo soy el guapo, así que sobrevivo.

Eso provocó risas que vinieron muy bien para disminuir la tensión, sobre todo porque los chistes eran de Neville y Draco, cosa rarísima en ellos.

—Espera, eso no son pájaros, son llaves —comentó Harry, tras volver Draco con cara de fastidio. La puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto—. Una de esas llaves abre la puerta, pero ¿cuál?

—He visto una llave oxidada, como la puerta —dijo Neville—. ¿Pero cómo la alcanzamos?

—Hay escobas ahí —se fijó Harry—. Creo que tengo que hacer de buscador una vez más. Cubridme. Si veis que se escapa la llave, cortadle el paso y yo la cogeré.

Montaron en las escobas, Harry ya fijando su objetivo, y las llaves se revolucionaron. Volaron todas juntas, como pájaros huyendo de algo, y parecían proteger la llave que Harry tenía fijada, pero eso no era un problema para el buscador más joven del siglo y pronto la cazó. Se la tiró a Draco, que abrió la puerta mientras Harry bajaba, y cruzaron la puerta rumbo a la siguiente prueba.

Era una sala grande y oscura. Yo veía más o menos bien, debido a que las lechuzas ven bien en la oscuridad, pero ellos tenían que tantear que no hubiera obstáculos en medio para no darse con ellos de bruces. La oscuridad era casi total. Aun así, algo pudieron ver, porque hicieron algunos comentarios acerca de las extrañas figuras que creyeron eran ataúdes, pero que realmente eran esculturas de algo que no llegué a identificar a primera instancia.

—Qué raro —dijo Neville—. Hay obstáculos aquí a pesar de la oscuridad. ¿Será para que nos demos con ellos?

—Yo veo más raro aún que nos esté siendo tan fácil esto —objetó Hermione.

—¿Te ha parecido fácil lo del perro o lo de la planta? —preguntó Harry—. Y menos mal que soy buscador, que si no estaríamos aún tratando de encontrar la forma de abrir la puerta oxidada.

—La habría atrapado yo sin problemas, Potter —gruñó Draco—. No te las des de importante cuando estoy yo también.

—Habló el caballito —se burló Hermione, y Draco bufó pero no dijo nada—. Aun así, hay muchas facilidades en esto, y eso me parece raro. Primero, ¿por qué ponen una planta para amortiguar la caída? Ya sé que es peligrosa, pero si sabes cómo librarte de ella no tiene nada más. Si yo hubiera puesto ahí una trampa, habría puesto un colchón de faquir.

—Sí, hombre, y luego tienes que quitar los restos —bromeó Neville, curiosamente—. ¿Y quién limpia el suelo?

—Vaya, Neville, te veo valiente —dijo Harry, asombrado—. Incluso haces chistes y todo. Ya van dos veces.

—Yo tengo la respuesta de Granger —dijo Draco, ignorando a Harry y Neville—. Los obstáculos están puestos por los profesores de modo que, cuando quieran, puedan ir a buscar lo que quiera que vais a buscar aquí. No tendría sentido que se mataran tratando de encontrarlo. Por cierto, ¿qué es?

—La Piedra Filosofal —informó Hermione, y Draco casi se cayó de espaldas al oírlo.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es importantísimo! —exclamó—. ¡La de cosas que podría hacer con eso! ¡Ante todo, darle en los morros a mi padre teniendo más pasta que él! ¡Y un montón de cosas más!

—Seguro que la vida eterna te interesa, ¿verdad, Malfoy? —gruñó Harry.

—¿Una vida como la mía? Ni loco —masculló mi sobrino—. ¿Y tú, San Potter?

—No, gracias —murmuró Harry—. En eso coincido contigo.

De pronto, la luz se hizo y todo se vio claro.

—Desde luego, este sitio es un cementerio —dijo Harry, mirando alrededor—. Un cementerio de piezas de ajedrez. Mirad.

Habían entrado en un enorme tablero de ajedrez sin darse cuenta. Las piezas de ambos bandos estaban ya colocadas y las blancas cerraban el paso de los críos. Estaba claro que tenían que pasar jugando, lo cual los preocupó.

—¿Alguien sabe jugar al ajedrez? —preguntó Hermione—. Yo sé un poquito, pero es fácil ganarme.

—Yo algo sé —dijo Harry—, pero también me ganan fácilmente.

—A mí no me miréis, lo mío es el parchís —terció Neville.

—Yo paso de comerme el coco —gruñó Draco.

—Ya veo —dijo Hermione—. Entre los cuatro sumamos la experiencia en ajedrez de una marsopa, que aunque es un animal bastante inteligente…

—Sí, ya, déjalo, National Geographic —interrumpió Harry. Draco rió, pues no se esperaba que se le adelantara su mayor rival—. Perdona, pero te pones algo pesada cuando te pones así, no es por ofender ni nada de eso. Creo que habría que mirar la situación desde otro ángulo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué ángulo es mejor para usted, señor Potter? —masculló Hermione, molesta.

—Pues yo diría que el que tengo ahora mismo —dijo Harry, situándose un poco más a la izquierda que antes. Fijó la vista en algo, levantó la varita e hizo un hechizo—. _Reducto_.

Al instante, la cabeza del rey de blancas voló por los aires, dejando a sus compañeros con la boca abierta. Yo, en cambio, estaba más bien emocionada, porque era uno de los hechizos del libro que le regalé. ¡Cómo aprendía _mi_ Harry! Espera, ¿he dicho eso? ¡Mierda! ¡Olvídalo!

—¿C-cómo has hecho eso? —preguntó Hermione, con un hilo de voz.

—E-eso mismo iba a preguntar yo —balbució Draco.

—Es un hechizo de ataque de quinto o sexto, creo —dijo Harry—. Lo vi una vez y decidí que podría practicarlo, por si me resultaba útil. Y no me equivoqué.

—¡Un hechizo de sexto! ¡Y has podido hacerlo como si nada! —exclamó Hermione, anonadada.

—Anda que tú, con tus fueguecitos azules… —se defendió Harry—. ¿De dónde te has sacado eso? Si incluso se puede transportar. Seguro que es de sexto o séptimo.

—Por ahí, sí… —admitió ella.

—Vaya dos… —musitó Draco, derrotado—. De la sabelotodo me lo imaginaba, pero de San Potter…

—Bueno, supongo que, habiendo derrotado al rey, podremos pasar —dijo Harry, aparentemente fijando otro blanco para su hechizo, ignorando a Draco—. ¿O tengo que volar más cabezas?

Las piezas de ajedrez se quitaron de en medio rápidamente, por si le daba por disparar otra vez, dejando vía libre.

Pasaron por el siguiente cuarto, alertas ante cualquier cosa, y pronto tuvieron que pasar otra prueba: de resistencia al mal olor, porque había un troll enorme tirado en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, aunque bien podía estar muerto, porque quedó de forma parecida al que liquidó Harry cuando salvó a Hermione.

—Bueno, una cosa menos —dijo Harry, con la nariz tapada—. Huyamos de aquí, que me estoy mareando.

—Qué asco da —gruñó Draco—. Huele peor que la comadreja. ¿Te lavaste el puño después de darle aquella hostia, Granger?

Hermione asintió, sonriendo, y continuaron rápidamente, Harry mirando a Draco y Hermione de hito en hito. Luego tendría que hablar con ella. Neville había pasado casi corriendo y no se dio cuenta de nada.

Llegamos a otro cuarto casi vacío. Sólo había una mesa con varias botellitas encima, ninguna igual a las demás.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Harry.

—La prueba de Snape —respondió Hermione—. Draco tiene razón. Primero estuvo la prueba de Hagrid, es decir, el perro; luego, la de Sprout, la planta; la de Flitwick y Hooch para las llaves, Hooch por tener que cogerlas con escobas, y la de McGonagall para las piezas de ajedrez. Quirrell metió mano también con el troll. Ahora le toca a Snape y sus pociones. A ver qué tiene preparado.

De pronto, los dos accesos se sellaron con ambos fuegos. Delante, un fuego negro tapaba el tránsito a la siguiente fase; detrás, un fuego púrpura cerraba el paso ante una posible huida.

—¡Mierda! ¡Atrapados! —gruñeron Harry y Draco a la vez, mientras Neville emitía un grito, pero Hermione no parecía nerviosa, porque fue hacia la mesa.

En la mesa había también un trozo de pergamino que contenía las instrucciones de la prueba. Hermione sonreía cada vez más abiertamente, a medida que leía el papel. Al final, estalló en una sonora risa histérica, una risa tan fría que casi podía competir con la mía.

—Esto no es magia —dijo, al final—. Es lógica. Es un ejercicio de lógica y agilidad mental. Es una de mis especialidades.

—¿Qué sentido tiene poner una prueba de agilidad mental? —gruñó Draco.

—Desde luego, es un tío listo, pero se ha topado conmigo, que soy más lista aún —dijo ella, arrogante—. Veréis, puedes ser un mago genial, conocer infinidad de hechizos como el que mostró Harry en el tablero de ajedrez, pero si no te funciona esto —se dio varios toques en la cabeza con el dedo— fallas ante una prueba como esta. Pero yo la resuelvo en un periquete. Dadme un minuto.

—¿En qué consiste? —preguntó Harry.

—Hay siete pociones. Una te vale a ti, que quieres continuar adelante; otra me vale a mí, que prefiero volver hacia atrás.

—Yo también, ya estoy harto —dijo Neville.

—Entonces tendremos que racionar, me temo —dijo Hermione—. Draco que haga lo que quiera, me da igual. Las demás sólo están para jorobar, porque algunas incluso son venenos.

—¿Dices que quieres volver? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Por qué?

—Sencillamente, porque no hay poción para todos —dijo ella—, aunque igual tampoco podría ayudarte demasiado. Lo mío es esto —se tocó la cabeza otra vez—. Tú eres mucho más fuerte y valiente que yo. Sólo tú puedes pegarte con Snape. Yo te estorbaría.

—Pero no sé si podría ganar a Snape. Es muy bueno, eso seguro. Si no, no sería profesor. Necesito tu ayuda. Seguro que Malfoy se achantaría a la primera.

—Ya, pero no puedo, no hay poción suficiente para todos —insistió Hermione, ignorando las protestas de Draco, que se molestó con la última afirmación de Harry.

—Visto así…

—Vale —decidió ella, concentrándose—. Voy a buscar las pociones.

—Yo te ayudo, que si no nos das un veneno, que eres capaz —se ofreció Draco.

Hermione suspiró, mientras Draco le quitaba el papel y lo leía. Luego se enfrentaron en una discusión por una de las pociones, en la que no estaban de acuerdo. Ambos habían caído en una sutilísima trampa de Snape. Yo también había leído la nota y sabía de qué pie cojeaba Snape mejor que ellos.

—¿Esta? —preguntó Hermione, cuando les di una de las botellas—. ¡Anda, es verdad! —añadió, mirando la nota—. Se me había pasado esto. Casi cojo un veneno. Gracias, _Hedwig_. Eres tan lista como yo. Qué instinto.

«Más que tú», pensé, con un deje de desdén. Lástima que no pudiera mostrárselo. Habría estado bien para bajarle los humos a esa arrogante. La única arrogante aquí soy yo.

—Tú, que eres una inútil —gruñó Draco—. Yo ya sabía que eso era un veneno, por eso te estaba dando la otra.

—Ya, vino —le devolvió Hermione—. Querías emborracharte y no sabías cómo.

—Pero si la poción que buscamos es la única que está por la mitad —dijo Harry—. _Hedwig_ se ha dado cuenta de eso. ¿Es que es más lista que vosotros?

Ambos se miraron y enrojecieron. Era verdad, aunque he de reconocer que yo tampoco había caído en eso.

—Venga, que sí, que _mi Hedwig_ es más lista que vosotros —se burló Harry, con una sonrisa maligna inédita en él.

Ambos enrojecieron aún más, ya parecía que habían comido demasiado picante. Harry rió, lo cual no contribuyó a mejorar su situación. Neville los miraba con cara de no entender nada.

—Pero qué lista es mi lechuza —dijo Harry, cogiéndome en brazos y acariciándome las plumas, mientras se bebía la poción—. ¡Au! ¡Está helado esto! —se quejó al tomarse su poción.

—¡Eh, no te la bebas toda, Potter, que yo también voy! —gruñó Draco, cogiendo la botella y bebiendo el resto—. ¡No permitiré que me dejes atrás y te quedes toda la gloria!

—¡Sí que está fría, sí! —confirmó Hermione, tras darle a Neville su botellita para que la apurara—. Pero esto nos salvará del fuego mágico. Volved los dos, ¿eh?

—Por descontado —dijo Harry, antes de atravesar el fuego negro que le llevaría a su primera lucha por su vida, acompañado por Draco. ¿Era la primera alianza entre Gryffindor y Slytherin? Podría ser, porque iban a luchar por sus vidas como aliados. Porque no encontramos al otro lado a Snape, ni al Señor Oscuro. Creo hablar por todos al decir que no me esperaba a…

* * *

—…¡Quirrell!

Quirrell oyó la voz de Harry y se volvió para mirarlo. Draco tampoco sabía a qué atenerse, se le notaba. ¿No era a Snape al que se suponía que perseguíamos? Me di cuenta de que había ciertos cambios en él con respecto al resto del curso. No eran cambios físicos, sino en su conducta, en su comportamiento, cambios que me escamaron.

Suspicaz con todo el mundo (imprescindible en mi trabajo), sospeché de él como de todos los demás, pero descarté que fuera el supuesto futuro ladrón de la Piedra Filosofal. Debí confiar más en mi instinto. Ahora confié en él, porque me fui del rango visual de Quirrell por si acaso. Algo me decía que tendría que intervenir, aunque esperaba que no tuviera que hacerlo como humana. Era demasiado pronto.

—Vaya, si eres Harry Potter, y acompañado nada menos que por Draco Malfoy —dijo Quirrell, sin asomo de su tartamudez o su miedo a todo—. ¿Qué pensará tu padre ante esto, Draco, cuando sepa lo que has venido a hacer? —rió con una risa gélida que me erizó las plumas de la cola—. Ante todo, enhorabuena por llegar hasta aquí. Lástima que hayáis llegado para morir.

—No entiendo nada —admitió Harry—. Creí que Snape…

—Sí, Snape da la talla de hombre malo, ¿verdad? —se burló Quirrell—. Me vino bien, porque así no sospecharían del p-p-pobre t-t-tartamudo p-p-profesor Quirrell. Así pude operar a mi antojo y planear esta estrategia. Pero hay tres que desconfiaron de mí, ¿verdad? Tu amiguita, la sangre sucia Granger, y tu otra amiguita, la lechuza que te acompaña a todas partes. Y también Snape. ¿Dónde están ahora tus amiguitas? ¿Te han abandonado a la hora de la verdad?

Harry miró alrededor y me vio, pero no dio muestras de ello. Negó con la cabeza a la vez que hablaba. Por otro lado, no recuerdo que ni Hermione ni yo sospecháramos tanto de él como dijo. Yo un poquito, pero no tanto. Craso error mío.

—Eso no es importante —dijo Harry, tratando de enterarse de lo que pasaba—. Explícame una cosa, Quirrell —lo trataba ya de modo informal. Ahora era su enemigo. ¿Por qué hablarle formalmente?—. ¿Por qué Snape trató de matarme?

—¡No! ¡_Yo_ traté de matarte! Snape, de hecho, trató de salvarte en el partido de Quidditch, aunque no entiendo por qué. Incluso se ofreció de árbitro en el segundo partido por si acaso trataba de actuar otra vez. Pero no podía, Dumbledore también estaba allí.

Harry estaba en estado de shock. Estaba claro que no entendía nada. Y he de confesar que a mí también me estaba costando entender a ese tipo. Draco, por su parte, estaba temblando de miedo, olvidado por todos.

—De todas formas, vaya pérdida de tiempo, porque voy a matarte ahora mismo, y a Malfoy también. Lucius lo habría querido así. No hay otro castigo para los traidores que la muerte —concluyó Quirrell, antes de chasquear los dedos y cortar la posible huida con un muro de llamas.

Mientras, yo miraba la forma de salir de esta sin transformarme en humana y descubrirme en consecuencia. En forma humana habría podido con Quirrell fácilmente, pero en forma de lechuza la cosa era más complicada. Busqué alguna salida pero mi gozo en un pozo: atrapados. La lucha iba a empezar pronto y Harry trataba de envalentonar a Draco, que estaba paralizado, pero no me enteré de mucho más, pues me fijé en el espejo que Quirrell miraba antes de entrar nosotros y perdí la concentración en la lucha que iba a tener lugar. Cuando vi las runas que había en el marco del espejo lo vi todo claro: era el Espejo de Oesed.

«¿Y si echo una miradita mientras acaban de hablar? Por una miradita no va a pasarme nada», pensé, curiosa. Quería ver qué era lo que más deseaba.

Hice mal; el espejo me introdujo en mi propio shock, uno que parecía hecho especialmente para mí. Lo que vi no puede decirse que me disgustara, porque se suponía que era mi mayor deseo, pero no me lo esperaba ni mucho menos. De hecho, era una abominación, por mucho que no me disgustara la idea. ¿Que qué era? En fin, supongo que tendré que decirlo: salía yo, de humana, claro… y también Harry… y estaba diferente, mayor… aunque yo casi no me reconocía, estaba muy diferente, irreconocible… Lo que no entendía, que me dejó en estado de shock, era por qué estábamos tan juntos.

«Por los dioses, si podría ser su madre. ¿Cómo vamos a salir juntos?», pensé, aunque no parecía ni mucho menos su madre en el espejo. Lo que me costó reconocerme a mí misma ahí.

En fin, tras este momento de desvarío, me aparté por la sorpresa y me llevé un golpe, no sé de quién, que me dejó aún más aturdida. Cuando tomé conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, vi a Harry esquivar hechizos, mientras Draco trataba de esconderse y contraatacar, y a Quirrell tratar de alcanzarlos, pero se veía aún la inexperiencia de los niños y al final fueron vencidos. Quirrell aturdió a Draco y acorraló a Harry. Parecía que Draco no era importante y lo dejó inconsciente para que no molestase, mientras lidiaba con Harry, que era un adversario más difícil. Eso oí a Quirrell, al menos. Y oí otra cosa más, una voz aguda que me dejó helada, una vez que Quirrell se deshizo de su ridículo turbante.

«¡La voz del Señor Oscuro!», pensé, tratando de hacer que el pensamiento fuera lo más profundo posible, pues el Señor Oscuro podía leerme la mente si me miraba a los ojos, como podía hacerlo con cualquiera. Traté de picar a Quirrell pero me llevé un manotazo. No me cazó bien, por suerte, y pude aterrizar con suavidad, pero lo que vi en la nuca de Quirrell me heló la sangre. ¡Era la cabeza del Señor Oscuro! ¡Había poseído el cuerpo de Quirrell! ¡Por eso se oía también su voz!

Sabía bien que lo había traicionado por tratar de ayudar a Harry. Sabía también lo que me esperaba por traicionarlo, así que sólo pude ya rogar por que no me reconociera, a pesar de mi disfraz, que (creo) ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro conocía. Así pues, fingí caer rendida, aunque a decir verdad los golpes me habían hecho daño. El cuerpo de lechuza no era resistente.

Una vez acorralado Harry, Quirrell trató de coger de su mano lo que parecía una piedra roja brillante por el fuego que había detrás de ellos. Sin embargo, Quirrell se apartó de Harry como si quemara. Eso lo aprovechó Harry para jugar su última carta, una que no se esperaba. Se acercó a su enemigo y le agarró la cabeza. Efectivamente, para Quirrell Harry quemaba más que el fuego y pronto se puso negro, para después hacerse polvo literalmente. Mientras veía cómo Harry caía inconsciente por el esfuerzo y la falta de energía, vi otras dos cosas más: lo que parecía una sombra huir y una figura acercarse. La sombra era el Señor Oscuro, estaba segura; la figura era Dumbledore.

«¡Mierda! ¡Ahora, a buenas horas, viene ese tío a tocar las narices!», pensé, reuniendo fuerzas. Los golpes y la impresión del espejo me habían dejado hecha cisco, más de lo que pensaba. Pero saqué fuerzas de flaqueza y me acerqué a la piedra, partiendo un fragmento con el pico y guardándomelo bajo las plumas. Luego noté que Dumbledore me cogía y, con un hechizo, se llevaba a Harry y Draco. Más tarde, ya en la enfermería, en la sección de animales, me dormí.

Desperté al día siguiente, y lo sé porque fue el sol lo que me despertó, y lo primero que hice fue mirar a ver si tenía aún el fragmento de Piedra Filosofal entre las plumas. Por suerte, seguía justo donde lo dejé y pude respirar tranquila. Tenía grandes planes para esa piedra y me habría hecho polvo no encontrarla. No quería dinero, ya tenía bastante y, si iban las cosas según lo que vi en el espejo, iba a tener más. Tampoco quería la inmortalidad. Qué aburrimiento, vivir eternamente. Quería otra cosa de la piedra, algo que pocos sabíamos que también podía hacer y que parecía realmente posible, dada la imagen del espejo. Algo que no venía en los libros. Era…

De pronto, oí una puerta abrirse y salí volando de allí para reunirme con Harry. Estaba segura de que estaba por ahí cerca y no me equivoqué. Lo vi tumbado en una de las camas, de charla con Dumbledore. Draco no estaba, pero tampoco era tan difícil devolverle la consciencia.

—Vaya —dijo el viejo, al verme—. Aquí tenemos a otra protagonista de la aventura. Tu lechuza no es normal, Harry, así que cuídala más.

—Sí, claro, eso por descontado —dijo Harry, sonriendo.

—Bueno, yo ya me marcho —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero antes voy a comerme una de estas grageas de todos los sabores que te han traído, con tu permiso, aunque nunca he tenido suerte con los sabores que me han tocado —se la comió y arrugó la nariz—. Cerumen. Desde luego, no tengo suerte con esto. Supongo que estas golosinas son mejores que los inodoros que trataron de traerte los gemelos Weasley.

Se alejó riéndose y llegaron Hermione y Neville, mientras yo trataba de reponerme de la sorpresa de los gemelos. «Y será verdad que trajeron inodoros», pensé. Hermione y Neville estaban perfectamente, no como Harry, que tenía una mano vendada y apósitos por todo el cuerpo. No me sorprendió que Draco no estuviera. Se quedaron poco tiempo y hablaron de la aventura, que por lo visto les gustó bastante y querían más. Incluso Neville estaba cogiéndole el gustillo a enfrentarse a la muerte, lo cual estaba bien.

Al día siguiente, Harry salió del hospital y coincidió con el último día de curso. El banquete de despedida estaba ya listo y sólo faltaba que todos se sentaran. Yo me puse en la cabeza de Hermione, por si le daba a Harry por abrazarme y descubrir el fragmento de la piedra.

—Otro año se va —dijo Dumbledore, en uno de sus acostumbrados y aburridos discursos—. Parece que, un año más, Slytherin es la casa campeona. Enhorabuena, Slytherin.

Miré alrededor y vi que era cierto. Había decoración con mis colores, verde y plata, en todas partes. Quizá por eso no me fijé al principio, porque era lo normal. Luego vino lo raro, pues empezó diciendo que faltaban algunos puntos de última hora y se lió a darles puntos a Harry, Hermione y Neville hasta que Gryffindor empató con Slytherin. Eso me extrañó, porque no mencionó para nada a Draco, y eso que se expuso hasta el final con Harry. ¿A qué aspiraba ese viejales casero?

—Hala, si estamos empatados con Slytherin —dijo Harry—. ¿Eso también vale?

—Eso parece —dijo Hermione, que parecía algo fastidiada por algo—. Bueno, otro año será. Aún quedan seis.

Eso habría parecido normal de no ser porque miró fugazmente hacia la mesa de Slytherin cuando lo dijo. Harry y Neville no se dieron cuenta, pero yo soy más observadora y lo vi todo. Pero como no tenía pruebas, decidí dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Pronto confirmé mis sospechas.

En el pasillo, yendo ya para la sala común y pasar la última noche del curso, Draco se acercó.

—Ey —dijo, y Hermione se volvió—. Qué suerte tienes. Ni los cincuenta puntos que me dio Dumbledore en secreto me han servido para ganar.

—¿Y tú? —respondió ella—. Esta vez va a ser que ni p'a ti ni p'a mí. Otro año será. Aún quedan seis.

—Sí, seis años en los que ganaré yo, que no te quepa duda —dijo Draco.

—Eso será si te dejo —retó ella—. Por cierto —añadió, curiosa—. ¿Por qué…?

—Me los ha dado en secreto porque se lo he pedido —se anticipó Draco—. Tengo una reputación que mantener y ayudaros la empañaría. Aunque no lo haya hecho por gusto.

Draco se despidió con un gesto de la mano y Hermione hizo lo propio. Ya en la sala común, antes de ser eclipsados por la jauría humana que era Gryffindor, Harry pudo preguntar:

—¿Qué os traéis entre manos, vosotros dos?

—Una pequeña apuesta —dijo ella, en tono secretista, y no pudo decir más porque, como dije, todo Gryffindor nos rodeó.

«Ah, ahora somos los héroes, ¿no?», pensé, molesta, y por las caras de Harry, Hermione y Neville, deduje que ellos pensaron lo mismo o algo parecido. «Chaqueteros…».


	6. Cambio de aspecto

**Disclaimer: ¡Qué mal trata Azkaban!**

**A/N: Bueno, ahí va ya la segunda parte, correspondiente al segundo libro. Esta vez lo vais a notar todo más cambiado de lo normal, queridos/as lectores/as. No me echéis la bronca si veis que nada va como debería, pues tened en cuenta que todo va según la percepción de las cosas que tiene Bella, y su sola presencia ha denotado un cambio importante en la vida de Harry en Hogwarts... y fuera de allí también.**

**En fin, tenéis razón en lo de que Neville necesitaba algo de confianza por parte de sus compañeros. De momento no puede ayudar demasiado, pero poco a poco se irá soltando y se irá convirtiendo en una pieza clave. No es ningún spoiler, eso también pasa en la auténtica historia.**

**En cuanto a lo de si va a haber un Draco/Hermione... no había pensado en ello, pero ahora que lo decís, puede ser. Tenía a Draco para otros planes futuros que ya se verán más adelante y Hermione podría ser una pieza clave para él, igual que otros personajes que irán metiéndose poco a poco (ningún OC). Eso sí, si me decidiera a juntarlos, sería una pareja secundaria a la que Bella no prestaría atención; bastante tendría con sus propios problemas, como le pasa a todo el mundo. Asimismo, lo comunicaría con tiempo para poder recibir alguna ayuda de los/las queridos/as lectores/as en sus reviews, que cada vez son más y lo agradezco muchísimo. Realmente ayudan a seguir con ilusión.**

**¿La apuesta de Draco y Hermione? Ya se verá. No va a ser todo tan fácil, ¿verdad?**

**Hala, hala, a leer, que cada vez escribo más aquí arriba (un placer, por cierto).**

* * *

**PARTE 2**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**CAMBIO DE ASPECTO**

Estábamos pasando un verano horrible en todos los sentidos. Para empezar, yo estaba encerrada en mi jaula, lo cual me recordaba a Azkaban y empezaba a estar hasta el pico, por no apuntar más abajo. Harry, al principio, no lo llevó demasiado mal. Aun teniendo todos los bártulos en la alacena donde había vivido hasta saber que era un mago, como no dijo que no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio intimidó un tiempo a los Dursley, que lo dejaron en paz so pena de verse convertidos en cerdos o algo parecido. La verdad, le habría sido fácil hacer eso, porque comían como gochos y se comportaban igual. Incluso su aspecto físico era parecido. Sin embargo, se le acabó la suerte cuando llegaron unos invitados del gordazo Dursley. Llevaban toda una semana planeando cómo agasajarlos, estudiando sus papeles como si fueran actores en una obra de teatro. Patético. Por lo menos, Harry tenía un papel sencillo: quedarse en su habitación, sin hacer ruido, haciendo como si no existiera. "Con mucho gusto", le oí decir.

Sin embargo, el día de la visita, no fue tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo. Cuando Harry subió a la habitación, se encontró con un elfo doméstico al que conocía muy bien. Era Dobby, el elfo de los Malfoy. Me caía especialmente mal, y parecía que a Harry no le caía demasiado bien tampoco, sobre todo cuando descubrió que las cartas que le habían mandado Hermione y Neville nunca llegaron a él por culpa del elfo. Pero aún no era muy bueno intimidando, y menos a Dobby, acostumbrado a ser amenazado por los Malfoy. No obstante, el elfo no fue a Privet Drive porque sí. Tampoco era una broma de mal gusto de Draco. Era peor que eso.

Según él, Harry iba a estar en peligro mortal si volvía a Hogwarts. Como si en aquella casa no estuviera en peligro mortal. Evidentemente, Harry se negó a quedarse, pero Dobby tenía un plan B. Bajó a la cocina, con Harry detrás, según pude oír, e hizo magia, seguro, porque oí al gordazo echarle la bronca a Harry por hacer magia y, poco después, oí que le habían dado una carta de aviso en la cual, si Harry hacía magia _otra vez_, sería expulsado y su varita destruida. Los Dursley se tomaron eso muy a mal.

—¡Así que se te olvidó decirnos que no puedes hacer eso que sabes fuera de ese colegio de raros al que vas! ¡Qué descuido, ¿verdad?!

—¿Y qué quieres? No puedo acordarme de todo lo que me dicen —rezongó Harry, con mucho morro. Aquello hizo que casi me partiera la caja torácica de la risa.

—¿Ah, no? ¡Pues vas a tener tiempo para pensar! ¡Castigado en tu cuarto! ¡Y haz callar a esa maldita lechuza!

Ups, me propasé. Parece ser que me reí demasiado fuerte, aunque siendo lechuza no sonaba como una risa sino como una protesta, o al menos así lo entendió la morsa con corbata.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Y _Hedwig_ tampoco! ¡Si chilla es porque se aburre! ¡Si me dejaras soltarla…!

—¡Ah, sí, para que puedas avisar a tus amigos raros! ¿Crees que soy idiota?

Ahí casi pude leer el pensamiento de Harry, a pesar de la distancia, porque se lo había puesto a huevo. Pero no pudo decir ese "sí" que tanto pujaba por salir pues habría sido mucho peor.

Al final, Harry quedó encerrado a cal y canto en el cuarto, pudiendo salir sólo hasta el baño y vuelta. Para comer, una sopita, que compartía conmigo, y que daba más hambre de la que quitaba. Así, a base de sopas, tuvimos que sobrevivir tres días, hasta que ocurrió algo que no era normal en aquel vecindario aburguesado.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Buenos días, ¿vive aquí un chico llamado Harry Potter? —oímos. Era una voz masculina, poderosa, como si un hombre grande estuviera al otro lado de la puerta de entrada a la casa.

—Puede. ¿Quién es usted? —gruñó Dursley.

—Pertenezco a los servicios especiales del Ministerio de Magia, señor mío, concretamente a la sección de control de magia de menores de edad, y he venido a llevarme a Harry Potter por motivo de una investigación acerca de su presunta relación con una violación de la regulación de magia en menores de edad.

Harry palideció. ¡Pero si no había sido él, eso lo primero! Además, ¿era tan grave lo que pasó? Seguramente esas fueron las preguntas que se le pasaron por la cabeza en esos momentos. Es lo que me habría preguntado yo, al menos.

—Así que existe un ministerio para gente como usted o Potter, ¿eh? —sopesó Dursley—. De ustedes me espero cualquier cosa. Bien, está en su habitación, castigado, precisamente por eso, por hacer magia en casa.

—De acuerdo. Tendré que pasar para proceder a su detención.

Dursley le dejó pasar, por lo que oí, y ambos subieron hasta la habitación. Harry ya no sabía dónde meterse, y la verdad es que no me extrañaba. Aun así, era la primera vez que oía nada parecido, y eso que estaba muy acostumbrada a tratar con la ley mágica. Primero, no sé ni cómo se las apañaron para detectar la magia del elfo, pues sólo detectaban la magia por las varitas, que hasta que el mago no era mayor de edad estaban controladas. Eso lo sé. De todas formas, podría ser. Segundo, sin embargo, la primera vez que pasaba algo como eso _nunca_ llegaba un miembro del Ministerio de Magia a detener a nadie. Eso me escamó.

—Qué raro que no lleve una de esas extrañas túnicas que suelen llevar los de su _especie_ —gruñó Dursley, subiendo la escalera. El ruido era inconfundible, como si de un terremoto se tratara. Y seguro que en la alacena era mucho peor.

—Voy camuflado al estilo muggle, por supuesto —dijo el hombre—. Ante todo, la discreción es fundamental, ya sabe. De no ser por eso, todos los magos serían como el acusado.

—¿Seguro que no quiere que lo ayude? —preguntó Dursley, ya muy cerca de la puerta. Llegaron antes de tiempo, según mis cálculos de otras veces que subió.

—No hará falta —dijo el hombre—. Soy experto en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ahí donde me ve, y además es un niño. ¿Qué puede hacerme?

—Eso es verdad —dijo Dursley—. Adelante. Es aquí.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y entró un hombre bastante grande, seguido por Dursley, que se quedó al final en la puerta. El hombre cerró sin miramientos y encaró a Harry, que estaba a punto de desmayarse por el miedo. Pero el hombre sonrió cálidamente, cosa extraña, y eso le dio a Harry algo más de confianza.

«Ya sabía yo que había algo raro», pensé. «Este tío es un muggle o conoce bien a los muggles y sabe que la mayoría son idiotas. El control de magia de menores de edad no va así. De hecho, ni siquiera se llama así. De todas formas, esto no me lo pierdo».

—Tú debes de ser Harry —dijo, con una voz mucho más cálida—. Tú sígueme la onda, que estoy aquí para ayudarte. Te explicaré lo que haremos.

Cuando oí el plan, me faltó poco para descubrirme. No era demasiado original, pero sí muy sofisticado, y con un estilo que me recordaba a alguien, y alguien muy reciente además, pero no me salía quién era. Ante todo, si salía bien iba a ser divertido.

—¡Señor Potter, queda usted detenido por violación del control de magia en menores de edad! —simuló el hombre, guiñando un ojo—. ¿Cómo se declara?

—¡Inocente, por supuesto! —actuó Harry, bastante bien por cierto—. ¡Y esto es un ultraje! ¡Pienso quejarme a las autoridades competentes!

—¡_Yo_ soy la autoridad competente, y vendrá conmigo por las buenas o por las malas!

Tras una simulación de forcejeo y pelea, el hombre quedó con Harry en que lo arrastraría sin piedad, indicándole cómo debía actuar. Estaba claro que era un amigo, aunque no se le conociera todavía.

Hicieron bien en simular todo aquello, porque cuando salieron vieron que toda la familia Dursley estaba escuchando. Al ver a Harry siendo arrastrado sin aparente delicadeza, sonrieron con malicia.

—¡Venga, canalla! ¡Con que resistencia a la autoridad, ¿eh?!

«Sí, sí, reíros, que si supierais lo que están haciendo en realidad…», pensé. El hombre había cogido mi jaula y la había atado al baúl de Harry, que ahora arrastraba con una mano, mientras que con la otra arrastraba al mismo Harry y éste se dejaba hacer, aunque parecía que estaba tratando de evitarlo. Así salimos a la calle, llegamos a un coche, separó la jaula del baúl y se la dio a Harry, para luego tirarlo al interior del coche y cerrar la puerta. Acto seguido, dio la vuelta al vehículo y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, mientras el piloto arrancaba y salía a gran velocidad, con nosotros dentro. Cualquiera que hubiera visto eso habría quedado atónito, cuanto menos. Los Dursley, en cambio, habrían pagado por ver eso otra vez, estoy segura.

—Bueno, creo que ya hemos fingido bastante —dijo el hombre, sonriente—. Siento mi rudeza, Harry, pero tenía que actuar como un poli de película. ¿Estás bien?

Harry asintió, aún pasmado. No sabía lo que pasaba, sólo que le habían ayudado a salir de esa casa de locos y ya por eso estaba agradecido. Pero ¿más valía malo conocido que bueno por conocer?

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó.

—Nos llamamos Richard y Jane —dijo una mujer, quien estaba conduciendo—, y pronto sabrás más. ¿Es aquí, Rick?

—Sí, en esta esquina —asintió el tal Richard, y la mujer frenó.

Enseguida se abrió la puerta trasera que daba a la acera y entró alguien a quien conocíamos.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Harry.

—Vaya, el plan ha salido tal y como pensé —dijo Hermione, sonriente—. ¿Qué tal, Harry? Parece que no muy bien. ¿Qué le has hecho, papá?

—¿Papá? ¿Quieres decir que son tus padres?

—Exacto. Somos los Granger —dijo Richard, sonriendo. El plan había sido un éxito total, pues habían engañado incluso a Hermione—. Ya puedes ser tú mismo y actuar con naturalidad, Harry. Ya no nos verán los Dursley.

—Así que todo esto era un plan tuyo, Hermione —dijo Harry, algo más suelto.

—Sí, en parte. Sabía que no te iban a dejar escapar de ahí tan fácilmente, así que se me ocurrió que, teniendo en cuenta cómo son esos muggles, no tendrían ni idea de cómo funciona el mundo mágico. Por suerte, yo he leído bastante sobre el tema y pude planear todo esto. Además, mi tío Mark es actor y le enseñó a mi padre algunos trucos de teatro para interpretar tu "detención". Parece que salió a pedir de boca.

—¿Y lo de tratarme mal?

—Bueno, supuse que tratan así a todo el mundo, aunque sólo pude leer un poco sobre ese tema en concreto. A veces tiran hechizos para atontar, pero en este caso no podía ser, ¿verdad? —rió—. Como los Dursley no parecen tener muchas luces, sabía que iba a colar de todas formas. Y así fue. Espero que no te hayan tratado muy mal los Dursley mientras tanto.

—Peor que mal, hija —intervino Richard, ceñudo. Lo veía por el espejo retrovisor—. Estaba encerrado en la habitación, desnutrido y en condiciones lamentables de higiene. Son unos salvajes. Estoy pensando en denunciarlos por maltrato hoy mismo.

—Bueno, dejemos eso ahora —interrumpió Jane—. Según Hermione, eres famoso en el mundo mágico por haber vencido con un año al mago más malvado y poderoso del siglo o algo así. ¿Me he dejado algo?

—La verdad es que no, señora Granger —dijo Harry, algo incómodo pero contento por cambiar de tema, aunque no fuera su preferido—. Básicamente ese es el secreto de mi fama, pero no la quiero. Si no fuera famoso, ahora viviría con mis padres y no con esos Dursley. Sería un mago más y no el famoso Harry Potter. Es duro.

—Sí, es lo que tiene —suspiró Jane—. Además, según me ha dicho Hermione, el curso pasado volviste a vencerlo. Eso ya no es casualidad.

—Tampoco era él exactamente, y además me ayudaron —explicó Harry. Yo también escuché atentamente, porque me perdí esa parte al estar aturdida, tanto por los golpes que me llevé como por culpa del Espejo de Oesed—. De todas formas, tampoco quisiera abrumarlos con los detalles, no es agradable.

«¿Sólo eso?», pensé. «Bueno, es normal, acaba de conocerlos».

Los Grangers asintieron, comprensivos. Continuaron haciendo preguntas para ayudar a Harry a tomar confianza y, al rato, llegamos a un barrio muggle algo menos burgués que Privet Drive, pero se veía que también vivían bien. Descalzos no estaban, eso seguro. Nos detuvimos en un chalet algo más grande que los demás y pronto comprendí que habían unido dos casas en una. Definitivamente, si no eran ricos, poco les faltaba.

—Es un apaño para poder instalar la clínica —explicó Hermione—. En la parte izquierda vivimos y en la derecha mis padres atienden a los pacientes. ¿A que es genial?

Harry asintió, maravillado. Se respiraba un ambiente mucho más sano en ese barrio que en Privet Drive, desde luego. Había un pequeño parque cerca, donde varios niños jugaban, y se veía un campo de fútbol de cemento un poco más allá, también ocupado. Esa calle era mucho más normal que la aburguesada Privet Drive, a pesar de lo acomodados que parecían los Grangers. Era un sitio acogedor y tranquilo. Eso me convenía; era el mejor sitio para pasar desapercibida y sentirme algo más humana.

* * *

Instalaron a Harry en la habitación de invitados, situada a la izquierda pasando el salón. Las otras habitaciones estaban a la derecha, frente a la nuestra. La lejanía de las habitaciones me venía muy bien, porque aún no había podido ejecutar el plan que tenía con el fragmento de Piedra Filosofal que robé y era una buena oportunidad. Esa misma noche me encargaría de todo.

Durante el resto del día, Hermione estuvo enseñándole a Harry la casa y el barrio entero, mientras sus padres se quedaban en el salón, viendo la tele. Era un modo totalmente muggle de vivir, pero podía adaptarme. Además, era una lechuza. No corría peligro de ser descubierta de esa forma. Sólo tenía que tener cuidado de no aparecer por ahí cerca en forma humana.

Ya por la noche, esperé a que todo el mundo se durmiera para salir de la habitación. Por suerte, estábamos en verano y las ventanas estaban abiertas, porque Harry había cerrado la puerta de la habitación y no podía salir por ahí, a no ser que me convirtiera en humana antes de tiempo.

«¿Y por qué no?», pensé. «A fin de cuentas, me tengo que hacer humana para esto. ¿Qué más da un momento antes o un momento después?».

Así que me hice humana y, tras coger el fragmento de la piedra, abrí la puerta con sigilo. Eso era indispensable, sobre todo ahora. No podía hacer ningún ruido.

Fui de puntillas hasta la cocina, moviéndome despacio, no fuera a tirar nada o a hacer algún ruido y despertar a los Granger. Ya en la cocina, y tras un hechizo ilusorio hecho sin varita para camuflarme, de modo que pareciera que no estaba pasando nada, cogí con cuidado un cazo y eché algo de agua. Tenía que calentarla hasta que echara vapor, pero sin que llegara a cocer, pues la temperatura no podía superar los setenta grados ni bajar de sesenta y cinco. Era una poción complicada, combinada con un hechizo, y la Piedra Filosofal era el ingrediente más importante. Tenía que calentar el agua y, con sesenta grados, echar el fragmento de piedra, tras haberlo triturado, y esperar hasta que la temperatura no fuera superior a setenta grados, mientras echaba los demás ingredientes, que por supuesto también tenía. Por si fuera poco, tenía que tomármela a esa temperatura, por tanto el dolor de esófago estaba garantizado. Tras la poción, tenía que aplicarme un hechizo que poca gente conoce o podría dejar de existir.

«Mientras se calienta el agua, voy a mirarme en un espejo», pensé, yendo de puntillas al baño. Ya había echado todos los ingredientes necesarios, excepto la piedra, y sólo quedaba esperar.

Necesitaba saber exactamente cómo estaba para saber cómo debía quedar tras la poción y el hechizo. No obstante, de haberlo sabido no habría sido tan curiosa. Tuve que aplicar a la puerta y las paredes un hechizo aislante de sonido, porque no pude evitar gritar. Tenía un aspecto terrible. A pesar de tener sólo treinta y cuatro años, parecía que tenía setenta. Tenía canas, arrugas tan profundas que parecía una vieja, ojeras, la cara huesuda y el resto del cuerpo no estaba mejor. Menos mal que tenía la oportunidad de mejorar.

Salí del baño para poder relajarme, disipando el hechizo al mismo tiempo con un chasquido, y volví a la cocina. Ya debía de estar el agua a la temperatura idónea, pero aun así lo comprobé. Efectivamente, estaba perfecta. Trituré el fragmento de Piedra Filosofal con cuidado y haciendo el menor ruido posible y eché el polvillo resultante. Habría podido hacer de nuevo el hechizo que hice en el baño, pero quizá podían rastrearme si me pasaba y aún tenía que hacer el hechizo que me permitía acabar con lo que estaba haciendo.

«Bueno, esto está listo», pensé, echando la poción en un vaso.

Tragué saliva, porque sabía que me iba a doler bastante, y me bebí todo el contenido del vaso de un trago. Por suerte, no había echado mucha agua, porque me quemé las tripas y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar. Corrí al baño de nuevo y apliqué el hechizo cuando creí conveniente. Veinte años serían suficientes.

«Bueno, creo que con esto bastará», pensé. «Vuelvo a tener catorce años, suficientes para que sea imposible que me reconozcan… o eso espero».

Podría haber rejuvenecido un poco más, pero consideré que menos de catorce iba a ser demasiado. Ya era mucho rejuvenecer veinte años, que era más o menos el límite, teniendo en cuenta el pequeño fragmento de Piedra Filosofal que pude conseguir. Si hubiera forzado más, habría podido salir mal y habría dejado de existir. Así estaba bien.

«Por fin, vuelvo a ser bella», pensé. «Qué mal lo he pasado cuando me he visto en el espejo antes. Qué mal me ha tratado Azkaban. Pero por suerte vuelvo a ser yo, y además irreconocible. Tengo que celebrarlo».

Tal era mi alegría que salí del baño sin preocuparme de no hacer ruido. Por suerte, no era jugadora de Quidditch, pero sí guerrera, y por eso tenía unos reflejos excelentes. De no ser así, no habría podido transformarme en lechuza justo antes de que Hermione mirara precisamente en la dirección en la que estaba yo.

«¡Casi me pilla! ¿Por qué no está sobando?», pensé, mi corazón a mil por hora.

—Ah, _Hedwig_, eres tú —dijo, adormilada—. Estás explorando, ¿eh? No rompas nada, ¿de acuerdo?

La ignoré y salí de ahí por una ventana. Ya fuera, me aseguré de que nadie estaba mirando para volver a transformarme en humana y fui a celebrar que volvía a ser joven. Tenía de nuevo toda la vida por delante, y esta vez no iba a desperdiciarla con ningún Señor Oscuro.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras Harry y Hermione paseaban por ahí, yo me dediqué a observar a los Grangers. Quería ver a los muggles en su entorno natural y estudiarlos aún más detenidamente. Había algo en Hermione que me intrigaba. Era muy fría a veces para tener doce años y no era normal, y quería ver si era cosa de su educación o partes latentes de su personalidad que despertaban en Hogwarts, como pasaba con Harry. Ni uno ni otra tenían nada que ver en Hogwarts y en casa. Eran muy diferentes.

Richard había echado a los críos fuera con la excusa de que tenía que trabajar sin distracciones. Hermione ya había hablado del trabajo de sus padres, a los que llamó "dentistas", pero no sabía qué quería decir con eso, así que decidí quedarme y verlos en acción. Fue lo mejor que hice en mucho tiempo.

Poco después de salir Harry y Hermione, llegó un chico de, calculé, la misma edad que yo, unos catorce. Richard lo invitó a pasar e hizo que se tumbara en un diván blanco, situado en una sala blanca situada en el segundo edificio, separado del primero por una pared blanca. Desde luego, a Richard le debía de gustar el blanco, porque todo era de ese color. El diván, la silla donde se sentaba a veces, la mesa donde tenía gran cantidad de instrumentos extraños, la lámpara que iluminaba con luz potente al chico, las paredes, una bata y una máscara que se puso… todo era blanco.

—Ponte cómodo, terminaremos enseguida —dijo Richard, con voz paternal. El chico parecía nervioso por alguna razón. Igual no le gustaba el blanco. De todas formas, aún no sabía qué hacía ahí tumbado, pero pronto lo averiguaría—. Abre la boca, a ver qué tenemos ahí.

El chico obedeció, ligeramente temeroso, según vi en sus ojos. Yo estaba escondida en una esquina, camuflada con el blanco entorno, y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Lo que vi entonces me maravilló y me hizo tomar un nuevo rumbo a mi vida. Lo digo en serio. Fue alucinante.

Richard cogió un extraño instrumento de la mesa blanca cuando el chico abrió la boca. Parecía más serio de lo normal, aunque sólo lo conocía desde que nos sacó a Harry y a mí de Privet Drive. Igual era siempre así y, sólo a veces, era risueño. Pero no, parecía algo preocupado por algo. Se le notaba en la mirada.

—Vaya, tienes una caries. Será mejor que te quite esa muela y te haga una endodoncia para ponerte un implante o podría ser peor —le informó. El chico ahogó un grito—. No te preocupes, no te va a doler.

Cogió otro instrumento, algo que parecía una jeringuilla, y me asaltó el recuerdo del tendero que me selló en mi forma de lechuza. Le puso una inyección entre los dientes, que pareció atontarlo un poco, y cogió después lo que parecían unos alicates, pero muy raros. Tras quitarle un diente, continuó utilizando instrumentos y el chico parecía estar pasándolo realmente mal, porque trataba de gritar. Yo estaba alucinando. Ahora entendía el porqué de la frialdad de Hermione.

¡Su padre era torturador, y muy bueno además!

Con cara de profesional, Richard siguió torturando al chico, que trataba de gritar pero no podía más que quejarse vagamente. Parecía que la inyección nublaba los sentidos, porque cada vez parecía más cerca de la inconsciencia.

«Vaya, eso puede estropearle la tortura», pensé.

Pero no esperó a que cayera inconsciente. Antes cogió lo que parecía una muela de acero en miniatura (no sabía lo que rea realmente, pero es lo que me pareció), enganchada en un mango, y la metió en la boca del chico, que ahí sí que gritó. Yo alucinaba cada vez más. ¡Qué bueno era en su trabajo! ¡Era mucho mejor que yo, y eso que yo me consideraba de la élite! ¡La de cosas que estaba aprendiendo!

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta otra vez.

—Jane, atiéndelos tú, que deben de ser los Johnson —avisó Richard.

Jane fue a abrir y entraron dos personas, una madre con su hija. La niña debía de tener cosa de seis años, e iba ya asustada, como si supiera lo que le esperaba.

«A ver si Jane es tan buena como Richard», pensé, siguiéndola, pues se la llevaba a otra sala blanca adjunta a la de Richard.

—Ahora túmbate aquí y se buena —dijo Jane, con voz maternal—. Ya verás como no tienes que temer nada.

Le abrió la boca suavemente, cosa que me decepcionó un poco, pero me tragué la decepción, porque enseguida le hizo tragar un líquido, aplicado en spray, que hizo que la mocosa arrugara la nariz.

«¡Oh, es aún mejor que él! ¡La está envenenando sin compasión!», pensé, maravillada por lo que estaba viendo. No parecía para nada culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, y eso que era una niña pequeña. «¡Torturan hasta a los enanos! ¡Son geniales!».

Su voz maternal era sólo una tapadera, porque era totalmente inmisericorde. Primero le enseñó un muñeco de un payaso para asustarla aún más, y luego se lo cambió por un osito muy feo, que no ayudó a calmarla precisamente, pues seguía gritando y llorando, pero eso le dio igual a Jane, porque cogió lo que parecía un rodillo eléctrico y empezó a taladrarle los dientes mientras la sonreía. ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Con ella sí que estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas!

La mocosa estaba cada vez más pálida y ya no lloraba, quizá debilitada por efecto del veneno y el miedo, y su situación no parecía que fuera a mejorar. Tras el rodillo eléctrico, sacó un gancho y hurgó en la herida que le hizo con el rodillo. La enana estaba sufriendo lo indecible y yo no me lo había pasado mejor en veinte años (los _anteriores_ veinte años, claro).

«Un día de estos, les pediré que me entrenen», pensé. «Tengo que ganarme su confianza lo suficiente para poder presentarme ante ellos como humana y así poder aprender todo lo que me puedan enseñar. Son unos monstruos».

Tras un rato, despidieron tanto al chico como a la madre con la niña. Lo que vi entonces me asombró aún más: ¡Los acababan de pagar por sus servicios! ¡Encima cobraban por las torturas! ¡Alucinante!

«Así que esto es ser dentista», pensé. «Pues me parece que me voy a dedicar a esto en mi tiempo libre cuando sea de nuevo adulta. Me ha encantado».


	7. Vuelta a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Bella jura solemnemente que no volverá a quejarse cuando no haya problemas.**

**A/N: Bueno, una vez más con vosotros/as, queridos/as lectores/as, aunque sea el segundo capítulo de relleno de la segunda parte. Parece que el primer relleno resultó divertido, sobre todo la parte en la que Bella aprende de los "torturadores" Granger. Sin excepción, a mis queridos/as lectores/as os ha gustado mucho ese punto de vista acerca de los dentistas. Yo mismo he sufrido esas "torturas" alguna vez, pues da la casualidad de que soy resistente a la anestesia.**

**Eso sí, parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta de una sutileza de Bella: "Quería ver a los muggles en su entorno natural y estudiarlos aún más detenidamente". Vamos, como hacen los científicos cuando encuentran una especie nueva y quieren ver sus costumbres sin interferir. Casi parecía un documental de la BBC. A mí me hizo gracia al escribirlo.**

**Bueno, basta de palabrería por hoy y a leer, a ver qué os parece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**VUELTA A HOGWARTS**

Pasamos un buen verano en la casa de los Granger. Harry se adaptó deprisa y bien a esa vida, sin duda muchísimo mejor que la que tenía con los Dursley, y yo también tenía mucha más libertad. Por el día solía dormir, con mi cuerpo animal, y por la noche solía pasear, disfrutar de la vida como humana. A decir verdad, hacía una vida normal como lechuza, durmiendo por el día y despierta por la noche. Era un barrio tan tranquilo que era la única que estaba en la calle por la noche. No destacaba en absoluto, así que no había problemas con la ley mágica; no tenían ni idea de que aún seguía viva y, si me veía alguno, seguramente ni me identificaría por lo cambiada que estaba. Además, de noche todos los gatos son pardos. Nadie podría imaginar que volviera a tener catorce años así por las buenas. Ese anonimato me daba la oportunidad de ponerme otro nombre y vivir otra vida en otro lugar. Pero ya sabía qué vida quería vivir. Quería ayudar a Harry a vencer al Señor Oscuro y, después, ya veríamos. En el año que había pasado junto a Harry, aun siendo una mascota para él, había recibido más cariño y más amistad que todos los años que pasé con el Señor Oscuro. Él ni siquiera me había recompensado por mis servicios; ni siquiera me dijo "buen trabajo, Bella" o algo así. Cumplía una misión y era asignada a otra, como una máquina. Y si fallaba, era castigada con tortura durante un buen rato. En cambio, Harry nunca me dedicó una mala mirada ni una mala contestación. Su voz siempre era cálida conmigo. Si hacía las cosas bien, me daba la enhorabuena y las gracias por el buen trabajo y si no… pues no lo sé, la verdad, pero seguramente me levantaría la moral. Era de ese tipo de gente. Vistas las diferencias, ¿qué vida era mejor? ¿Quién era mejor para mí?

La respuesta abrió la puerta de la calle, casi pillándome _in fraganti_ como humana. Parecía que Harry no podía dormir y se sentó en un columpio del parque cercano. Estuve tentada de dejarme ver como humana, sólo para él, como un secreto que compartiéramos, pero luego lo pensé mejor y vi que no podía ser, al menos de momento. Era peligroso para él que me conociera tan pronto. Si alguien me descubría de algún modo y me veía con Harry, también él estaría en peligro por ocultarme, además de que seguramente correría la voz entre los demás magos oscuros e irían a buscarlo para convertirlo o destruirlo, o lo cogerían para cogerme a mí. No, de momento, y hasta que supiera bien cómo defenderse, debía ser tan sólo su amiga _Hedwig_ para él.

Aun así, decidí acercarme, como lechuza, sabiendo que me contaba todo de todas formas.

—Vaya, _Hedwig_, ¿qué tal la caza? —preguntó—. No muy bien, parece, porque no traes nada… —rió, aunque no con mucha alegría—. En fin, no podía dormir, por eso estoy aquí —continuó, mientras me acariciaba las plumas de las alas con calidez y yo me abandonaba a sus caricias. Ya no podía pasar sin eso—. Estoy muy bien aquí, como sabrás, pero no dejo de pensar en lo que dijo el elfo doméstico aquel. ¿Y si es verdad que estoy en peligro? ¿Y si es verdad que me espera la muerte si voy a Hogwarts? El curso pasado fue bastante movidito y perdimos muchos puntos, aunque también los ganamos. Si todos los años van a ser como este, van a acabar conmigo.

—Pero no estás solo, Harry —era Hermione, que parecía que tampoco podía dormir y parecía asimismo haber escuchado todo—. Vaya, estás con _Hedwig_. Últimamente aparece poco. Se ve que añora la vida de Hogwarts, ¿eh?

«Pues un poco sí», pensé.

Se subió al otro columpio y empezó a columpiarse lentamente.

—Anda que no lo pasé bien aquí subida de pequeña, antes de saber que soy una bruja —continuó—. Me enteré por la carta de Hogwarts, igual que tú o que cualquiera que viva en un barrio muggle. Pero, a diferencia de tus tíos, a mis padres les pareció bien que yo fuera una bruja. Lástima que no pueda hacer magia delante de ellos, por lo de que soy menor de edad y tal. Estoy segura de que les encantaría verme en acción.

—Tus padres son muy buenos —dijo Harry, con voz melancólica—. Me están tratando muy bien. Si tienen que regañarme, lo hacen sin dudar. Y si tienen que levantarme el ánimo, también lo hacen, y así con todo. Me tratan como a ti y se lo agradezco. Parezco tu hermano y me parece bien.

—Quién sabe, igual deciden adoptarte —dijo ella, riéndose—. Es broma, claro. Pero ojalá pudieran. No tengo hermanos, como sabes, y me encantaría tenerte como hermano, Harry.

—A mí también —admitió él—. Serías mi hermana mayor. Eres mayor que yo.

—¿Entonces te gusta la idea? —preguntó ella, ilusionada.

—Sí, pero siento que, si hago eso, deshonro la memoria de mis padres. Estoy orgulloso de ser un Potter. Ya oíste a Neville. Soy de familia noble, el último de una familia como puede ser la familia Malfoy, aunque sospecho que los Malfoy tienen más dinero y prestigio que los Potter. Aun así, no se me ha subido a la cabeza eso, como a Malfoy. Yo me alegro mucho de ser tu amigo. Mira —la miró fijamente—. Haremos una cosa. Nos trataremos como si fuéramos hermanos. A fin de cuentas, ahora vivimos en el mismo sitio, como si lo fuéramos.

—Sí, puede hacerse —dijo ella—, aunque esa decisión podría repercutir en nuestras vidas para siempre. Según he leído, en la Edad Media se hacían a veces juramentos de fraternidad. Si tuviéramos un cuchillo a mano, podríamos hacerlo.

—¿U-un cuchillo? —preguntó Harry, palideciendo.

—Sí, bueno… tendríamos que hacernos un tajo en la mano y dejar que nuestra sangre se mezclara y eso…

—¿Y las enfermedades, qué?

—No tengo ninguna y no creo que tú tengas nada tampoco por lo que preocuparse —Hermione suspiró—. Supongo que se podría adecuar a estos tiempos. En la Edad Media eran un tanto brutos. Lo adaptaríamos a un apretón de manos o algo así, como máximo sustituyendo la sangre por saliva o algo parecido, aunque me parece una guarrería, la verdad. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo he dicho… ¿Estarías dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de un juramento de fraternidad, de todas formas?

—Claro, desde que te conozco eres para mí una hermana más que una amiga —Harry suspiró—. Te quiero como a una hermana, eso lo sabes, y eso no cambiará.

—Sí, lo sé, y lo mismo digo para contigo —suspiró Hermione—. Si aquí no me conocieran, podríamos decir que somos hermanos y colaría perfectamente. De hecho, podemos hacer eso mismo con quienes no nos conozcan, aunque sólo colaría con muggles, claro —rió suavemente.

—Sí, estaría bien —decidió Harry—. A partir de ahora, aunque nuestros apellidos sean distintos, seremos hermanos. Tendríamos que decírselo a tus padres, para ver qué opinan. Yo creo que se lo tomarán bien. Casi me ven como a un hijo, ¿no crees, _hermanita_?

—Estoy de acuerdo, _hermanito_.

Esa conversación me tranquilizó sobremanera. Si se juraban fraternidad, no podrían verse de otra forma que no fuera como hermanos, lo cual me dejaba vía libre… ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Podría ser su madre y…! Bueno, no, que desde que me tomé esa poción de rejuvenecimiento tenía catorce. Ahora volvía a ser una adolescente, con todas sus consecuencias, y las hormonas tiraban bastante. Aún no podía pensar en nada con él, pues aún éramos demasiado pequeños, sobre todo él, pero quizá en un futuro… Di un respingo al pensarlo, sobre todo porque me resultaba atractiva la idea por momentos. Maldita adolescencia, que me descontrola las hormonas…

* * *

Unos días antes de acabar las vacaciones, llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts con la lista de materiales que debían llevar ese curso. Me fijé en que casi todos los libros eran del mismo autor, un tal Gilderoy Lockhart, y vi también que a Hermione se le hacía la boca agua al mencionarlo. ¿Era quizá algún escritor famoso?

—¿No lo conoces, Harry? —exclamó, sorprendida por ello, mientras él negaba con la cabeza y la miraba como si le hubiera dado algo—. ¡Es un mago extraordinario, y además está buenísimo! ¡Deberías conocerlo! ¡Es _absolutamente_ genial!

—¿Pero no crees que exageras un poco? —opinó Jane.

—Cuando lo veas, me entenderás, mamá.

—Bueno, una cosa es cierta —comentó Richard—. Si vais a tener tantos libros de este mago, es que vais a tener profesores fanáticos de él. ¿Quizá el nuevo de Defensa es una bruja?

—Ni idea, pero eso es lo de menos —desechó Hermione—. Seguro que aprenderemos mucho con estos libros. Lo malo es que son algo caros. Es un escritor de gran prestigio y…

—No pasa nada —dijo Richard—. La educación es lo más importante. Os compraremos los libros.

—No es necesario que compres los míos, Richard —intervino Harry. Se podía permitir tutearlos como si nada, sobre todo desde que les comunicaron la decisión de fraternizarse con Hermione. Por lo visto, les pareció una buena idea—. Yo puedo pagármelos. Tengo algo de dinero en una cámara de seguridad de Gringotts, herencia de mis padres.

—Bueno, es tu decisión, pero no te aconsejo que despilfarres la herencia de tus padres —aconsejó Richard—. Quién sabe si alguna vez te puede venir bien ese dinero.

—Déjalo —dijo Jane—. Ese gesto le honra. Quiere tener cosas suyas, es comprensible. Seguro que, si se lo pagamos nosotros, se sentirá culpable y querrá devolvérnoslo.

—Pues sí… —admitió Harry.

—¿Ves? Es un encanto —se dirigió a Harry—. No sé por qué no te quieren tus tíos, Harry. Eres un buen chico.

—¿Qué más da? —dijo Harry, quitándole importancia—. Ellos se lo pierden, ¿no? Yo ya paso.

—Eres duro, chico —dijo Richard—. Pero si alguna vez necesitas refugio, ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. Bueno, ¿vamos a Londres a por los libros?

Harry estaba emocionado, se le notaba. Aun así, Richard tenía razón en decir que era duro, porque simplemente asintió y fue con ellos al callejón Diagon, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, aún no sabía bien cómo ocultar sus sentimientos y todos nos dimos cuenta.

«Qué chico este», pensé. «Sigue así, que se me empiezan a ocurrir grandes planes para ti para tu futuro, conmigo a tu lado. Si sigues siendo así de duro, lo lograrás todo y yo te ayudaré».

En el callejón Diagon todo iba sobre ruedas. No había mucho que comprar, salvo los libros y otros materiales para Pociones, que solían gastarse demasiado pronto. El verdadero despilfarro siempre era en primer curso, en tercero o en sexto, cuando llegaban las cosas nuevas. Sin embargo, el lío estaba servido cuando fueron a por los libros de Lockhart. Yo me tuve que quedar fuera (no admitían lechuzas) pero, con un pequeño disfraz, me pude colar como humana sin que se dieran cuenta y sin posibilidad de que nadie pudiera reconocerme, ni siquiera los que me conocieron de adolescente. A partir de ahí, me arrepentí de haber hecho eso, más que nada porque casi me aplastaron dos marujas que buscaban el mejor plano de Lockhart, que resultó estar allí en persona. Aun así, conseguí ver una pelea entre Lucius Malfoy y Arthur Weasley, por lo que no estuvo tan mal después de todo. En contra tenía las estrecheces, los empujones, los pisotones y demás, pero a favor tuve la pelea. En medio quedó Harry, que se vio arrastrado por Lockhart y tuvo que posar con él para la primicia del año, cosa que no le hizo maldita la gracia, como pude ver si me ponía de puntillas. Tenía que reconocer que era guapo, las cosas como son, pero también muy creído y eso no me gustaba en absoluto. Estaba claro que se le había subido la fama a la cabeza. Lo malo era que habría que aguantarlo todo el año, porque había sido contratado por Dumbledore para ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

«De verdad, ese Dumbledore está más loco de lo que creía», pensé, al oír la "noticia". «No sé si es que no hay otro o qué, pero ha elegido a quien menos debía elegir. Pero si es un tarado, no hay más que verlo. Para eso, que se meta él mismo como excepción. Hay directores que hacen las veces de profesores».

Cuando llegara a Hogwarts, tendría que hacerle a Harry el segundo libro de la trilogía y dárselo antes de Navidad, lo presentía.

Lockhart le dio a Harry todos sus libros, cosa que le habría venido bien de no ser porque era él. De haber sido de otro escritor, seguro que los habría aceptado, pero por ser de quien eran, prefirió dárselos a Ginny Weasley, la más pequeña de la camada, que no sé por qué le cayó bien a primera vista. ¿Sería que, de la impresión de la pelea, daba más pena que los demás?

Tras la pelea, que Hagrid detuvo sin contemplaciones, no había nada más que fuera interesante, así que salí por donde había entrado, no fuera que me reconocieran a pesar del disfraz y el "lifting" que me había hecho, y volví a ser _Hedwig_. No pasaba nada. Ya tendría más oportunidades de contemplar mi nuevamente adquirida belleza en Hogwarts, cuando no hubiera nadie despierto.

* * *

Ya el día 1, llegamos a Hogwarts y yo me mantuve alerta desde entonces, no fuera que el maldito elfo de los Malfoy tuviera algo preparado. En Privet Drive parecía tener muchas ganas de evitar que Harry fuera al castillo y eso me olía a chamusquina. No acababa de creer que hubiera un peligro suelto por el castillo sin que nadie se enterara, sobre todo un peligro mortal… salvo quizá un troll suelto por ahí o un cerbero tras una puerta que se abría con un mísero _Alohomora_ o un profesor con un cuerpo poseído por el Señor Oscuro… Mejor estar alerta por si acaso.

De todas formas, nada iba a atentar contra él mientras estuviera yo cerca.

Sin embargo, más tarde descubrí que me equivoqué cuando pensé que no había nada peligroso en Hogwarts. Estaba Lockhart, que atentaba seriamente contra las posibilidades de cualquiera de poder aprender algo. Sólo perseguía a Harry, haciéndole ver las exquisiteces de la fama y aduciendo que aún tenía que aprender mucho sobre eso, que no se lo tomara demasiado en serio aún y que esperara a que fuera mayor. Entonces él personalmente le daría clases acerca de cómo conquistar al público femenino y ser portada de todos los periódicos.

«¿Qué le estás contando, imbécil?», pensé, cansada de tanta palabrería sin sentido. Empezaba a tener ganas de picarle la nuez, así al menos no diría más tonterías. «Si ya es más famoso que tú y ocuparía más portadas que tú si quisiera. Cuando tú aparezcas en los libros de historia, me lo cuentas».

Que ese estúpido charlatán fuera el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras significaba que Hogwarts había bajado sobremanera su nivel con respecto a cuando yo estudiaba. Definitivamente, me estaba planteando ya muy seriamente lo de fotocopiar el segundo libro de la trilogía antes de tiempo. Con ese estúpido en medio, no aprenderían nada.

Menos mal que estaba ahí Neville para amenizar el ambiente del primer día.

Estábamos en clase de Herbología, una de las pocas en las que podía estar a mis anchas ya que, con tanta gente y tantas plantas alrededor, difícilmente se me veía. El principio no fue muy prometedor, pues llegó Lockhart para fastidio de Harry y se lo llevó aparte para empezar con su perorata acerca de la fama. Ya lo había intentado poco antes, nada más salir del comedor en la cena de bienvenida, y también tras desayunar. Por suerte, Harry se lo quitó de encima rápidamente y pudo entrar en la clase.

—Hoy vamos a ver una nueva planta, la mandrágora —dijo Sprout alegremente—. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es una mandrágora y qué propiedades tiene?

Naturalmente, Hermione estaba allí para responder, aunque Neville también había levantado la mano. En otras asignaturas no era muy bueno, pero en Herbología era un hacha. Si tan sólo le dieran oportunidades…

Tras la explicación de Hermione, en la cual dijo incluso que servían para curar la petrificación, superando las expectativas de Sprout, la profesora comenzó la explicación de cómo traspasar una mandrágora de un tiesto a otro. Al ser pequeña todavía, la planta no los mataría, pero sí podría dejarlos inconscientes, por eso repartió orejeras. Tras el tumulto (nadie quiere orejeras rosas) empezaron con la demostración. Después les tocó a los alumnos y ahí fue cuando Neville hizo de las suyas.

—Vaya, es más difícil de lo que parece —se quejó Harry, tratando de sacar la mandrágora del tiesto; no paraba de chillar y patalear, sobre todo una vez fuera, y si era difícil sacarla, también lo era replantarla—. ¿Por qué forcejea tanto a la hora de salir de la tierra, si luego no quiere entrar otra vez? No entiendo a esta planta.

—Porque no la tratas con cariño —dijo Neville—. Mira cómo se hace.

Y se puso a hacerle carantoñas a su mandrágora, como se lo hizo el año anterior al Lazo del Diablo, voz melosa incluida, y la planta, curiosamente, sonrió y salió del tiesto sin dificultad, para meterse en el otro tiesto. Casi parecía que estaba tratando con un bebé, en vez de con una planta capaz de matar con su grito. Naturalmente, con Neville no emitió ni un quejido.

—¿Es que tienes que ligarte a todas las plantas que encuentras o qué? —protestó Harry; su cara era un poema y lo mismo le pasó a Hermione—. Qué poca fidelidad, de verdad, cuando hace poco te ligaste al Lazo del Diablo. No te aconsejo cabrear a la mandrágora, de todas formas, y ten cuidado cuando tengáis una pelea doméstica, que como te suelte una voz te deja seco.

A Hermione le dio la risa floja y yo misma tuve que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para no reírme también, sobre todo por la cara que puso Neville, una mezcla entre enfado y vergüenza, o eso parecía.

—No me la he ligado —gruñó—. ¿Por qué insistes en lo mismo desde que me libré del abrazo del Lazo del Diablo?

—¿Y las carantoñas? ¿Y la voz insinuante? —preguntó Harry.

—Para que cojan confianza, claro… —dijo, enrojeciendo ligeramente—. ¿Qué? ¡Tienen que confiar en mí para que pueda sacarlas, ¿no?!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione suspiró. La técnica era buena, pero la idea de tener que seducir a una planta para que no te mate de un grito era algo superior a sus fuerzas. A ese paso, Neville se iba a crear una dudosa reputación.

Por otra parte, había otro problema, uno pequeño pero molesto llamado Colin Creepy o algo así, que se autoproclamó fan absoluto de Harry y trataba de seguirlo a todas partes. Por suerte, no se alió con Ginny Weasley, otra que parecía su fan incondicional, porque probablemente habrían fundado un club de fans de Harry Potter. Lo que le faltaba. Al menos, la Weasley era bastante más discreta, por suerte para su integridad física y emocional. En resumen, Weasley no suponía un problema, directo al menos, pero sí el tal Creepy. Harry se estaba cansando de su presencia, se veía claramente, y no veía el día en que me pidiera que le sacara los ojos a picotazos y rompiera su apestosa cámara muggle, que llevaba a todas partes para hacerle fotos. Pero no me lo pedía nunca y yo no podía hacerlo por las buenas con Dumbledore vigilando. Lástima. Me habría reído mucho oyendo sus alaridos al sacarle los ojos.

«Ya sólo faltaba que se uniera al idiota Lochkart», pensé. Mal hecho, porque esa misma tarde, mientras el pesado Creepy trataba de hacer que Harry posara para él, se acercó Lochkart y se llevó una foto de los dos como recuerdo, así como gran cantidad de picotazos. Harry se llevó un castigo por eso, pero ninguno de los dos volvió a acercarse a él. El chico se dio cuenta poco después de que su _Hedwig_ había hecho lo correcto.

En definitiva, salvo ese subproducto llamado Lockhart y el proyecto a subproducto del tal Creepy, no había nada que indicara que ese segundo curso fuera a ser interesante.

En Halloween me pregunté si alguna vez podría tener cerrado el pico, a la vez que recordé la suerte que teníamos Harry y yo con los problemas.


	8. ¡Problemas! Ya era hora

**Disclaimer: Hay cosas peores que un basilisco. Eso Bella puede atestiguarlo**

**A/N: Vale. El capítulo anterior era uno de relleno, como el sexto, pero tanto en uno como en otro gustaron algunas cosas. Mientras que en el sexto gustó sobre todo la forma de Bella de ver a los dentistas, en el séptimo ha gustado, sobre todo, que Bella pique con saña a Lockhart y Creevey. Me alegro mucho, porque son dos de los personajes que más odio... claro que son dos de los personajes que más odia todo el mundo (je, je).**

**También ha gustado la forma de llevar a las mandrágoras que tiene Neville. Como le gustan tanto las plantas y es tan bueno en el tema, era lógico que fuera él quien enseñara a sus compañeros cómo plantar mandrágoras, ¿no? La pega es la forma... peculiar que tiene de cambiarlas de tiesto.**

**Por cierto, lo que no me esperaba era que gustara la idea de que Harry y Hermione se declaren hermanos. Evidentemente, eso despeja mucho el camino de Bella, pero también se lo despeja al resto de "pretendientes" del libro original. ¿Cómo lidiará con ellas? Eso ya se sabrá. Además, la fraternidad de Harry y Hermione, aparte de evidente, también tendrá algunas cosas... peculiares. Os dejo con la duda, queridos/as lectores/as.**

**Hala, a leer, y a ver qué os parece, que este capítulo y el siguiente tienen toda la chicha de este segundo año.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**¡PROBLEMAS! YA ERA HORA**

Qué casualidad que las cosas ocurren en Halloween, al menos las que no quieres que ocurran. Ya parecía ser tradición, aunque esta llegaba de poco antes, desde el castigo de Harry. Tras algo menos de dos meses de absoluto aburrimiento, de pronto Harry empezó a oír cosas raras. Eso me habría parecido un caso grave de esquizofrenia de no ser porque yo también las oía, igual de claro que él, y si bien me llaman loca a veces, es porque soy algo sádica y psicópata pero no esquizofrénica, que no tiene nada que ver. Tal vez fuera por mi condición animal, al estar en mi forma animaga, pero me parecía oír una voz siseante como la de una serpiente hablar de matar, de descuartizar y demás. Eso asustó a Harry y a mí no me gustó tampoco; la única que debía matar y descuartizar aquí era yo. Odio la competencia.

Ya en la noche de Halloween, como digo, Harry y yo seguimos de nuevo la voz, acompañados por Hermione, que no oía nada pero que quería ayudarnos de todas formas. Esta vez Neville no quería ir con nosotros, pues lo de que Harry oía voces era demasiado para sus nervios, al menos de momento. No contaron con Draco, so pena de propagar por ahí que Harry Potter era un esquizofrénico sin remedio. Sería lo que le faltaba.

En un pasillo del segundo piso, encharcado por alguna razón, que llevaba a los servicios de Myrtle _la llorona_, una fantasma con la que me metí infinidad de veces de estudiante, encontramos dos cosas bastante tétricas. Primera, a _Norris_ colgada de una argolla por la cola, tiesa, y lo peor era que no había sido yo y eso condiciona, quieras que no. Segunda, un mensaje, escrito con sangre, que tampoco había sido cosa mía; no suelo ser tan idiota como para poner mensajitos como este:

_La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta._

_Enemigos del Heredero, temed._

Eso me asustó. ¿Por qué? Porque sabía de qué iba, a diferencia del resto del colegio. No lo viví personalmente, pues fue de una época algo anterior, pero sí oí a mis padres hablar del tema, pues sí fue de su época. No podía decir nada, pero sí sabía que debía alejarme de eso cuanto más mejor.

Cincuenta años atrás, un escondite secreto construido por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, el honorable fundador de nuestra noble casa, la mejor de Hogwarts sin duda, se abrió y _lo que habita en su interior_ mató a una persona, Myrtle, o eso creo al menos, pues se dice que Myrtle murió hacía cincuenta años. Todo concordaba. El colegio estuvo a punto de cerrar, pero gracias al delegado de Slytherin (como no podía ser menos), que cogió al culpable, todo se restableció. Eso fue lo que me contaron mis padres.

Ahora, la Cámara de los Secretos, ese escondite secreto de Slytherin, había sido abierta de nuevo y _lo que habita en su interior_ volvía a estar suelto. Eso era lo que oía, esa era la voz siseante, _lo que habita en su interior_, sea lo que sea. Pues no me hacía ni pizca de gracia. Eso de que hubiera asesinatos y yo no tuviera nada que ver me exasperaba.

Sus consecuencias se verían pocos días más tarde, pues ocurrieron otros ataques, esta vez a estudiantes sangre sucia, a los que _lo que habita en su interior_ había petrificado. No había muerto nadie, por suerte, y no porque me importaran sus vidas, sino porque me importaba que Hogwarts siguiera abierto. A fin de cuentas, Harry tenía que completar su educación.

Más adelante, en un club de duelo ideado por Lockhart, en el que él mismo y Snape trataron de enseñar a los alumnos cómo defenderse en un duelo de magos, se decidió un culpable.

—La verdad es que casi voy con Snape esta vez —susurró Harry a Neville, que asintió, mientras Hermione animaba a Lockhart.

Así, cuando Snape desarmó fácilmente a Lockhart, tirándolo de paso contra una pared, Harry y Neville hicieron un gesto de triunfo, mientras Hermione se preocupaba por la salud del tarado. Aquello sí que era divertido.

Pronto le tocó el turno a Harry, elegido por Lockhart para la demostración por alumnos. Se enfrentaba a Draco, elegido por Snape, y la rivalidad se mascaba en el ambiente. Este segundo curso se habían vuelto rivales, no sólo en materia escolar, sino también en Quidditch, pues ambos eran buscadores, aunque había mucha diferencia entre la técnica de Harry y la poca vista de Draco, que dejó escapar la snitch para que Harry la cogiera simplemente porque no la vio, y eso que estaba a un metro de él. Eso le había escocido a Draco y se moría por vengarse. Ahora vio la oportunidad.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Asustado? —preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa torva.

—Qué más quisieras —replicó Harry, tranquilo, con un tono impertinente.

—Bueno, ahora veremos quién es el mejor —retó Draco—. Me vas a tener que ver mientras te arrodillas.

—Sí, claro, porque tú estarás tumbado y, si te hablara de pie sólo para nosotros, no me oirías —le devolvió Harry—. Baliemos.

Draco le dio la espalda y Harry hizo lo propio. Tras diez pasos, volvieron a cruzar sus miradas y los hechizos volaron. Al impactar contra los magos, éstos cayeron hacia atrás. Draco era bueno, lo admito, pero Harry aún no había sacado los ataques del libro. Con que sacara uno solo de ellos, Draco estaría perdido.

Pero Draco tenía una jugada secreta, una jugada que no esperaba que fuera a sacar delante de todo el colegio. Sacó con magia una serpiente. Eso estaba clasificado como magia oscura, así que la sorpresa fue mayúscula.

Entonces fue cuando Harry me sorprendió una vez más, esta vez más que nunca, pues comenzó a hablar con la serpiente ¡en _pársel_! Estaba utilizando la lengua de las serpientes para apartar a la bicha de un alumno de Hufflepuff, lo sé porque lo entendí al ser una lechuza (los animales se entienden, recordémoslo). Lo malo era que nadie más lo vio así.

—Esta bicha es peligrosa, así que la haré desaparecer —dijo Harry, ya en cristiano.

Con un movimiento de varita, la serpiente se convirtió en una voluta de humo que desapareció al instante. Lo había hecho sin pensar, eso estaba claro, porque ni siquiera pronunció el hechizo. Eso lo había sacado de mi libro, por supuesto, pero no me imaginaba que incluso hubiera podido practicarlo sin pronunciarlo, tal y como venía. Había avanzado muchísimo, lo cual era bueno, pero lo había sacado a la luz públicamente, lo cual era malo. Se suponía que esos hechizos no pueden hacerlos alumnos de segundo año.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso, Potter? —preguntó Snape—. Un hechizo de magia oscura, y además silencioso. ¿Quién te está enseñando a escondidas?

—Nadie, profesor —respondió Harry—. Lo encontré en un pergamino y decidí practicarlo. Igual se lo dejó alguien de sexto o séptimo.

—Ya —espetó Snape, escéptico.

La cosa quedó así, pero Snape parecía impresionado. Yo, en su lugar, a partir de entonces le pondría espías y, conociéndole, sabía que él lo haría también. Me tocaba velar por él un poco más celosamente.

Después de esto, el colegio dejó de confiar en Harry, sobre todo porque, justo después del duelo, apareció el alumno al que la serpiente quería atacar. Estaba petrificado. Y Harry estaba al lado, aterrado, pero para el resto del colegio era culpable, pues les pareció que él había hecho que la serpiente tratara de atacar al petrificado. Sólo confiaban en él Hermione, Neville y, curiosamente, Draco, que sabía que era fuerte pero le parecía imposible que lo fuera tanto. Ningún estudiante de Hogwarts podía petrificar a nadie, eso estaba claro. Y yo tampoco.

Este asunto reclamaba mi atención, sobre todo porque a Harry le había tocado la peor parte. Sin embargo, había otra cosa de la cual tenía que ocuparme sin tardanza, algo que vería poco después, algo que me heló la sangre por su magia y por su tamaño, algo que habitaba el lago. En efecto, el lago ocultaba un secreto que nadie salvo yo pudo ver. Algo monstruoso había despertado y era peligroso.

* * *

Días después de que Harry hubiera hablado _pársel_, de que todo el colegio salvo Hermione, Neville, Draco y los del equipo de Gryffindor hubieran decidido retirarle la palabra, de que todos excepto los nombrados, de común acuerdo, hubieran decidido que Harry era el Heredero de Slytherin (véase el mensaje de la pared), días después de todo eso, observé mientras volaba por encima del lago que algo extraño había ahí, algo que no había antes. Al principio creí que era el calamar gigante que sabía que había, pero luego vi que no, que era otra cosa peor, aunque parecida. La cabeza que asomó unos segundos para luego sumergirse otra vez no era la del calamar gigante. Parecía el calamar gigante, pero era más grande y sentía un enorme poder mágico en él, a pesar de estar aún muy desentrenada.

_Algo_ había suplantado al calamar.

El único lugar donde se podían investigar fenómenos extraños, por el simple hecho de poder encontrarlos y documentarse acerca de ellos, era la biblioteca. Existía el problema de no estar permitida la entrada de animales en el recinto, pero ese problema tenía fácil solución: convertirme de nuevo en humana. Pero eso suponía otro problema mucho más grave para mí: podían descubrirme y, por supuesto, volver a encerrarme en Azkaban (o directamente matarme y ahorrarse el papeleo), y no me interesaba. ¿Cómo evitar eso? La respuesta estaba en el baúl de Harry: la capa de invisibilidad.

Esperé hasta la noche y, cuando todo el mundo se hubo dormido, me transformé en humana, abrí el baúl sin hacer ruido y cogí la capa. Me la puse por encima, dejando sólo la cabeza fuera, y vi maravillada que no me veía. Perfecto. Miré alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba dormido. Neville emitió un ronquido que me puso alerta, pero no hizo más que darse la vuelta y continuar durmiendo. No consistía ningún peligro para mí.

Bajé la escalera que daba a las habitaciones de los chicos y me escurrí silenciosamente hacia el agujero del retrato. Abrí sin problemas, pues conocía la contraseña, y salí silenciosamente. Atravesé cautamente el castillo hasta llegar a la biblioteca y vi el primer problema. Era fácil de solucionar, pero ahí estaba. Mal empezábamos.

«Vaya, no pensé en esto», pensé. «Cerrada».

Abrí con magia sin varita y me colé. Acto seguido, cerré con cuidado y me dirigí a la sección "animales acuáticos". Por fuerza tenía que estar ahí el bicho que vi. Tenía que estudiarlo bien, para poder enfrentarme a él, así que ojeé todos los libros para buscarlo, sin darme cuenta de que una luz se acercaba silenciosamente a mi emplazamiento. Me di cuenta de ello cuando ya era tarde para escapar, pero no dejé que el pánico pudiera conmigo y respiré sosegadamente, para regular mi ritmo cardíaco. Era invisible, así que les iba a costar encontrarme. Me fijé en el portador de la lámpara y vi que era Filch.

«¡Mierda! ¿Qué hace aquí ese plasta?», pensé. Me aseguré de que la capa me cubría toda antes de salir silenciosamente de la sección. Siendo un lugar estrecho, cabía la posibilidad de que chocara conmigo accidentalmente. Era invisible, pero no intangible, y Filch tenía un oído bastante bueno y una considerable mala leche. Tenía que escapar de alguna manera.

De pronto, vi un agujero en una pared situada en la pared opuesta a la que me encontraba, cerca del techo, donde podría esconderme como lechuza hasta que pasara la tormenta. Iba a ser un problema llegar hasta ahí sin que se me oyera, pero tenía que intentarlo.

«Me siento como cuando era estudiante», pensé, rememorando aquellos buenos recuerdos. Tenía la misma edad que ahora y la situación era similar, solo que aquella vez miraba en la Sección Restringida, así que parecía un _deja vu_. Según recordaba, había un punto ciego por ahí cerca y podía aprovecharlo. Me moví despacio, sin hacer ruido, asegurándome de que no se me veían los pies descalzos, fijando el agujero de la pared y, cuando llegué a mi destino, cambié a lechuza y me metí, aún cubierta por la capa. A salvo por el momento.

Filch se rindió y se fue, cerrando la puerta de nuevo con llave. No tenía ninguna importancia. Podía volver a abrirla para salir y cerrarla de nuevo con magia sin varita. Precisamente iba a hacer eso mismo cuando noté corriente en mi cola emplumada y vi que había un pasillo al fondo del agujero. Me arrastré hasta allí, despacio, sin prisas, y cuando llegué volví de nuevo a mi forma humana. Seguía envuelta en la capa, así que no había problema si alguien pasaba por ahí. Eso sí, lo que vi me dejó maravillada.

Era una sección de la biblioteca que no conocía. De hecho, no parecía que la conociera nadie, porque estaba bastante sucia. Polvo, telarañas y, sobre todo, libros, muchos libros.

—Vaya, este sitio es alucinante —susurré, sin poder evitarlo. Estaba extasiada.

De siempre me habían gustado los libros; no tanto como a Hermione, pero casi. Y ese lugar era asombroso. Había libros de magia que nadie había visto, seguro, porque fue abrir uno y no conocer ningún hechizo. Algunos estaban escritos en latín, otros en jeroglífico (que no entendí, claro), otros en alguna lengua muy antigua, pues parecían caracteres cuneiformes como los de los asirios… Había también libros escritos con runas, que me resultaron muy interesantes, pero también muy difíciles. Había estudiado Aritmancia, y era buena, pero muchas runas se me habían olvidado y me costó algo de tiempo recordarlas y transcribirlas. Aun así, el lugar era alucinante.

En mi reconocimiento, vi algo que me llamó la atención. Parecía una placa, colocada cerca del agujero, que tuve que limpiar para ver qué ponía. Cuando lo leí, me quedé pasmada.

_Esta sección ha sido cerrada por motivo de conservar los restos de la antigua magia, pero no permitir que se sepa que existen más que a los eruditos. El incidente que ha ocasionado que tome esta decisión ha sido lo peor que ha pasado nunca en la Comunidad Mágica. Ojalá no haya otra época tan diabólica en los tiempos venideros._

_Que este legado permanezca inalterable por los siglos venideros._

_ROWENA RAVENCLAW._

—¡Rowena Ravenclaw! —repetí, alucinada—. ¿Qué diablos pasaría para que tuviera que esconder todo esto aquí?

Estornudé por el polvo y vi otro texto adscrito en la placa con una letra tan pequeña que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para verla.

_Para información detallada del desastre, véase la página 20 en adelante del libro _Secretos inconfesables_._

—¿Por qué lo habrán puesto tan pequeño? —me pregunté, curiosa—. ¿Qué pasaría en tiempos de Ravenclaw para que escondieran esto así?

No conocía el libro _Secretos inconfesables_. Era un tomo que nunca nadie había visto, al menos nadie había mencionado nada acerca de un libro llamado así. Me entró curiosidad y busqué ese libro para ver qué pasó exactamente. Era muy raro que un incidente de tales consecuencias que la mismísima Ravenclaw se viera obligada a esconder toda aquella sabiduría para que no se repitiese no viniera en Historia de la Magia. Algo como eso lo recordaría, sobre todo en los inicios de Hogwarts. ¿Y por qué lo escondería aquí, en Hogwarts?

«Lo tengo», pensé. «_Secretos inconfesables_, por ¿Rowena Ravenclaw?».

—¿Qué demonios…? —susurré, anonadada—. ¿Lo escribió ella?

Abrí el libro rápidamente pero no fue por la página que Ravenclaw señaló, sino por una al azar. Lo que vi me dejó alucinada del todo.

—¡Ahí va! ¡Es el bicho del lago! —exclamé, sin darme cuenta de que había elevado el volumen de la voz.

Olvidando a Rowena, empecé a leer esa parte y vi con horror qué bicho era exactamente el que habitaba en esos momentos en el fondo del lago. Era un monstruo marino temido por los vikingos. Un monstruo enorme que hundía navíos y devoraba a sus tripulantes en las gélidas aguas de Islandia. Era un _kraken_.

«¡Un kraken!», pensé, sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo. «¡Hay un kraken en el lago y todo el mundo diciendo que era un calamar gigante! ¡Claro que es un calamar gigante! ¡El kraken es eso mismo!».

Eso era importante y, sobre todo, extremadamente peligroso. No podía creer que nadie más supiera que había un bicho así en el lago de Hogwarts. Eso sí, una cosa era cierta, tenía que librarme de él. Sin embargo…

—¿Cómo me las voy a apañar para librarme de ese bicho tan enorme? —me dije, en voz baja. Estaba embelesada con el libro y ya llevaba varias horas leyéndolo. Más adelante, si me acordaba (seguro que sí si veía la placa), leería con detenimiento lo que Rowena Ravenclaw escribió acerca de por qué escondió esa parte de la biblioteca en la cual estaba yo ahora.

«¿Cómo es que nadie más sabe absolutamente nada acerca de este lugar?», pensé. Estaba claro que nadie más lo sabía, porque no habían limpiado ahí desde a saber cuánto tiempo.

Más tarde, decidí volver. Ya sabía más o menos a qué me enfrentaba y lo tenía bastante mal. Era un adversario que me superaba y, si quería vencerlo, tenía que entrenar mucho. Ese lugar era bueno para ello.

Cuando salí, pensando en esas cosas, vi que ya era de día. Había estado toda la noche leyendo en esa sección secreta de la biblioteca, la sección de Ravenclaw, y no me había dado cuenta de nada. Ahora me tocaba salir sin ser vista ni oída, cosa difícil por la cantidad de alumnos que había, aunque esta vez no tenía que abrir la puerta para salir, al estar ya abierta. Así que me escurrí despacio y sin hacer ruido por toda la biblioteca, cubierta por la capa de invisibilidad, y me metí en la sala común para dejar la capa donde estaba y tornarme lechuza de nuevo. Si todo había salido bien, había pasado desapercibida y no había ocurrido nada raro. Nadie tenía por qué saber que había una sección secreta en la biblioteca, perteneciente de algún modo a nada menos que Rowena Ravenclaw, así como una adolescente, antes adulta, que se convertía en lechuza cuando quería, se paseaba por ahí para tratar de vencer a un kraken que vivía en el lago. Todo eso era sólo cosa mía. Tenía un nuevo reto que me haría mucho más fuerte de lo que habría podido soñar poco antes. ¿Vencer a un kraken? Me parecía bien, al menos si sobrevivía al ataque. La de puntos de experiencia que conseguiría.

* * *

Pronto empecé a ver los "síntomas" de la presencia del kraken. Gente que empezaba a actuar de forma extraña, a veces hablando incoherentemente, a veces olvidando cosas, a veces yendo al lago por las noches sin causa aparente… Al principio eran los Hufflepuff, conocidos de sobra por su inutilidad, así que no los presté atención. Pero algún que otro Ravenclaw caía también, y eso era más grave.

Leí que el kraken dominaba la mente de los seres inferiores a él en voluntad. Generalmente lo hacía para procurarse esclavos o sustento, pues era un ser extremadamente cruel e inteligente. No sabía por qué hacía lo que estaba haciendo, ni para qué; sólo sabía que tenía que destruirlo antes de que él destruyera todo. Como además coincidía con la crisis de la Cámara de los Secretos, nadie salvo yo le prestaba atención. Nadie salvo yo sabía nada. Y yo no estaba preparada, no aún al menos.

Por suerte, tenía la sección secreta de la biblioteca para estudiar. Tenía que moverme de modo muy sigiloso, sin llamar absolutamente la atención, combinando mi vida normal en Hogwarts, siempre al lado de Harry como _Hedwig_, con mis estudios como Bellatrix. Huelga decir que pasé una época muy difícil con todo eso y andaba falta de sueño y descanso, pero debía proteger lo que más quería en ese momento. Debía proteger a Harry y Hermione. Eran mis mayores bazas para el futuro.

«Ag, Bella, por favor, qué sentimental te estás volviendo», pensé, vituperándome a mí misma. «Qué asco das cuando te pones así».

Un día, poco antes de Navidad, pillé a Harry y Hermione yendo por el segundo piso, concretamente donde estaba el mensaje de la pared que advertía sobre la Cámara de los Secretos, y me dispuse a seguirlos sin que me vieran. Iba oculta tras la capa, en forma humana, pues acababa de ponérmela para ir a estudiar. Últimamente tenía que ir antes, pues la biblioteca estaba vigilada por las noches y me costaba ya colarme, y tenía que aprovechar para entrar mientras estaba aún abierta. En fin, el caso es que los seguí discretamente y los vi meterse en los servicios de Myrtle _la llorona_, obviando el cartel de "no funciona". Entré tras ellos, mientras se cerraba la puerta tras un taconazo de Hermione, y me dispuse a escuchar lo que tuvieran que decirse. Aquello no era normal en ellos, esconderse en unos servicios de chicas a cuchichear como dos adolescentes que comparaban a ver quién era el chico más guapo de su clase. Pero resultó que no iban a cuchichear, sino que entraban en uno de los wáteres. Me temí algo mucho peor que cuchichear y me acerqué peligrosamente, arriesgándome a ser descubierta. Reprimí un suspiro de alivio al ver que no iban a hacer nada raro: estaban preparando una poción a escondidas.

—Esta poción es la más difícil que he visto nunca —comentó Hermione—. No va a ser nada fácil encontrar la piel de serpiente arbórea africana. Además, creo que tardaré cosa de un mes en acabarla.

«Vaya, están preparando Poción Multijugos», pensé, sorprendida. «¿Para qué la querrán? Eso en el caso de que les salga, porque es difícil incluso para los de séptimo».

Pero se trataba de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, y no cejaban ante nada hasta conseguir lo que se proponían. Él era muy malo en Pociones, pero ella era un genio. Él estaba allí de apoyo moral básicamente, y sospecho que entraba en el plan de algún modo, fuera cual fuera.

Pasó ese mes que se dio para completar la poción (casi les dieron las uvas, por así decirlo, porque el día siguiente era el de Navidad) y vi de cerca los resultados. La poción había sido un éxito total.

—Vaya, sí que te pareces a Crabbe —dijo Harry, pero su cuerpo era el de Goyle.

—No te has mirado en un espejo, ¿verdad, _Goyle_? —se burló Hermione, en su cuerpo de Crabbe—. Por cierto, esto sabe a rayos.

—A mí me lo vas a decir —gruñó Harry, al mirarse y no verse sino ver a Goyle—, pero es normal, es esencia de Crabbe y Goyle. No puede estar bueno.

—No sé por qué tengo que hacer yo de Crabbe —se quejó Hermione—. No me reconozco ni la voz, y lo veo todo desde demasiada altura. Teníamos que haber reclutado a Neville.

—No quiso —dijo Harry—. Por cierto, ¿tú crees que Malfoy nos escuchará?

«Así que era para hablar libremente con Draco», pensé, aún siguiéndolos, aunque no entendía por qué tendrían que planear algo tan complicado para hablar con Draco, si eran más o menos amigos. No tardaron en salir de los servicios, tras asegurarse de que nadie los veía, e iban hacia las mazmorras, aunque estaban dando palos de ciego. No parecían saber por dónde ir exactamente.

—Siempre escucha a Crabbe y Goyle, ¿no? —dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros de un modo muy "Crabbe", vamos, como lo haría un gorila.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está la sala común de Slytherin? —preguntó Harry.

Con mucho gusto les habría indicado el camino, pero estaba escondida en la capa en forma humana y, si me veían, la había fastidiado. Tampoco tenía sentido aparecer como lechuza de repente, dejando la capa por ahí. ¿Y si se la llevaba alguien?

—Pero bueno, ¿qué hacéis aún aquí? —era Draco, precisamente a quien buscaban. Harry y Hermione se miraron un instante, sorprendidos por su buena suerte—. Venid, quiero hablar con vosotros.

Siguiendo a Draco, ahora sí que iban en la dirección correcta. Yo los seguí discretamente, dispuesta a enterarme del porqué de la cita con Draco disfrazados de sus gorilas. Aquello era muy raro y me preguntaba si eran víctimas del kraken.

—Os habéis estado atiborrando a comida, como siempre —dijo Draco, mientras llegaban. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación sin asomo de duda—. De verdad que no os entiendo, chicos. Cualquier día os van a dar los siete males.

Se pararon enfrente de la entrada a la sala común, aquella por la que penetré tantas veces durante siete años y que tantos recuerdos me traía, generalmente buenos, aunque también tuve mis malos momentos, y Draco chasqueó la lengua, molesto por algo.

—Maldita memoria esta… —masculló—. ¿Cuál era la contraseña…? ¡Ah, sí, _Sangre Limpia_!

La entrada se abrió y pasamos rápidamente (al menos yo). Draco miró un momento atrás y sacudió la cabeza.

—Qué raro, ha tardado más en cerrarse que otras veces —se dijo. Carraspeó y continuó—. Sentaos, troncos, estáis en vuestra casa. A ver si despertamos.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron y miraron alrededor. Yo, por supuesto, no pude sentarme o se habría notado mi presencia. Ya Draco había notado algo raro cuando se cerró la entrada a la sala y no podía permitirme más errores.

—Las cosas están bastante descontroladas últimamente, ¿no creéis? —dijo Draco, paseándose por ahí con aires de grandeza—. Lo de los ataques y todo eso. Creo que los profes no tienen ni idea de lo que está pasando. Mientras buscan al Heredero de Slytherin, el monstruo que oye Potter a veces se escabulle por ahí y petrifica a los sangres sucias. Incluso hay rumores acerca de cerrar el colegio si esto sigue así. ¿Qué opináis?

—¿Qué quieres que te digamos? —dijo Hermione, tratando de poner la cara más estúpida posible, cosa fácil en esos momentos.

—Oí una vez a Potter decir que tú eres el Heredero de Slytherin —dijo Harry.

—Típico, siempre buscando un chivo expiatorio —gruñó Draco—. No sé por qué piensa eso, cuando en el fondo sabe que no es cierto. No es idiota.

—Bueno, a él le ha caído toda la mierda, ¿no? —dijo Hermione.

—Me sorprendes, Vince, por una vez estás pensando —alabó Draco, que estaba tan sorprendido que incluso dejó de dar vueltas—. Sí, es por eso que busca a alguien para cargarle el muerto encima. Supongo que me ha tocado a mí por la mala fama que tenemos los Malfoy. Una fama desmerecida, por cierto, al menos en mi caso.

—¿Y sabes quién es el Heredero de Slytherin? —preguntó Harry.

—No, Greg, sabes bien que no, ya te lo dije —murmuró Draco, paseándose otra vez. En una de las vueltas tuve que apartarme de su camino, porque casi se topó conmigo—. Vaya, debe de haber algo de corriente por aquí —se dijo, en voz baja, mirándose los pies—. Bueno, da igual.

Harry y Hermione se levantaban ya y yo me apresuré a irme con ellos. Seguramente les quedaba muy poco para que el efecto de la poción Multijugos se agotara y no debían estar allí para entonces. Al abrir la puerta, Draco dejó caer algo que los dejó para el arrastre, por así decirlo.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Harry y Hermione.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron, como digo, de piedra, pero no pudieron siquiera girarse para mirarlo porque la puerta se cerraba. Aun así, se miraron, ya con sus cuerpos originales, pues la poción se había pasado.

—Nos ha reconocido… —comenzó Harry.

—…y no se ha molestado —concluyó Hermione.

Suspirando de alivio, se fueron. Fue doblar la esquina que los llevaría al pasillo que daba a la sala común de Gryffindor y aparecer los auténticos Crabbe y Goyle, que iban tan idiotas que ni se dieron cuenta de que había dos Gryffindor por ahí.

«Vaya, esto no me lo pierdo», pensé. Seguía en la capa, así que no había forma de que me vieran, por tanto me dispuse a escuchar. Seguro que Draco les comentaba la visita de Harry y Hermione a la sala común de Slytherin.

—Pero bueno —oí; su voz se oía muy debilitada, debido al obstáculo de la puerta secreta, pero podía entenderlo—. ¿Estas son horas de venir? Seguro que os habéis puesto como cerdos a comer.

—No, Draco, no suficiente —dijo Crabbe, sonando más estúpido que nunca—. Crabbe no lleno.

—Goyle no lleno tampoco. Goyle querer comer más.

—No, Crabbe querer comer más.

—Y yo quiero que os calléis la boca —gruñó Draco, exasperado—, pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

Pobre sobrinito mío, que se juntaba con tarados equivalentes a Lockhart. En mi opinión, debería tener más trato con Harry y Hermione, que al menos tenían buenas luces. Crabbe y Goyle sólo servían para limpiarle la habitación, eso si no era demasiado complicado para ellos algo tan simple, claro.

* * *

Al final, con tanta tontería, no pude estudiar, pero por lo menos supe que iba a tener algo de ayuda. Me quedé un poco más de tiempo y averigüé que no sólo yo intuía que algo raro pasaba en el lago, sino también Draco y, curiosamente, una chica llamada Blaise Zabini, al parecer con la inteligencia suficiente como para poder planear estrategias complejas. Estaba trabajando en el "Caso Kraken" sin que ni yo me diera cuenta, aunque ella aún no sabía a qué se enfrentaría si lo viera. Ya se me ocurriría algo para poder trabajar codo con codo en el asunto. Si realmente era tan inteligente como parecía cuando la oí hablar con Draco sobre el tema, me iba a resultar útil. Decididamente, esa chica iba a tener admiradora secreta: yo. Aunque sólo fuera para descubrir más cosas acerca del kraken. Además, parecía tener fuerza de voluntad si aún no había sido controlada por el kraken.

El kraken llamaba constantemente a los habitantes del castillo, sobre todo cuando quería controlarlos, y no era nada fácil resistir las llamadas. Se necesitaba fuerza de voluntad y a menudo dolía la cabeza por tratar de resistir. A mí me dolía levemente la cabeza algunas veces, pero vi que muchos de los estudiantes se quejaban de jaquecas bastante fuertes. La vez que Harry estuvo en el hospital debido a un golpe de bludger (sólo iba a por él y le rompió un brazo, hasta que se enteró de que era Dobby quien la controlaba), atacaron al tal Colin Creepy o algo así, pero también había algunos que se quejaban de dolores agudos de cabeza, resultado de los ataques mentales del kraken. Con la rotura de brazo de Harry, la enfermera no tuvo problemas, pero las jaquecas le parecieron más complicadas, pues no encontraba la causa y no podía hacer más que aliviarles el dolor, con lo cual los condenaba a ser poseídos por la voluntad del kraken. Hasta ahora no había desaparecido nadie, pero era cuestión de tiempo que el kraken reclamara a alguna de sus víctimas para comer o para servirle de esclavo. Si eso pasaba, el colegio cerraba y yo me quedaba sin sitio en el que entrenar. No me convenía en absoluto.

Esa noche tampoco dormí, pues estuve en Londres preparando el segundo libro de la trilogía para regalárselo a Harry. Entre unas cosas y otras, no tuve más remedio que dejarlo para el último momento, pero lo pude tener a tiempo y, por la mañana, se lo puse en el montón con los demás. No importaba si lo abría el primero o no, pues sabía que le iba a gustar.

Hubo buenos detalles entre los regalos esta vez. Hermione le regaló una bonita pluma de águila; Hagrid una tarta o algo así (no sabía muy bien qué era, la verdad), que hubo que calentar al fuego para ablandarla; de los Dursley recibió un calcetín mugriento (el colmo de la mezquindad) y de los Granger un montón de ropa muggle para sustituir la que tenía, que le estaba seis tallas más grande.

—Mira, _Hedwig_, esta ropa me va perfectamente —dijo, ilusionado, poniéndose un chándal—. Qué buenos son los Granger. No sé cómo agradecerles el detalle…

Abrió distraídamente mi paquete, aún admirando el chándal en que se envolvió, pero su cara se iluminó al ver mi libro, con la nota adjunta.

—¡Hala, es de la admiradora secreta del año pasado! —exclamó, contento, mientras yo aterrizaba en su hombro para leer mi propia carta—. "Magia defensiva a través de los tiempos". Espero que sea tan bueno como el de ataque. A ver si me da esta vez una pista acerca de quién es. Con tantas cosas no he podido tratar de averiguarlo siquiera.

_Querido Harry,_

_Veo que no has averiguado absolutamente nada de mí desde el año pasado, pero no creas que estoy decepcionada por eso. Sé que estás muy ocupado con el asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos y demás, así que comprendo que no tengas más tiempo para buscar pistas acerca de mí. Creo que te he dado una muy buena pista esta vez, no dirás. Ahora al menos sabrás dónde buscarme._

_Como te prometí, te hago entrega de éste mi segundo regalo, el segundo libro de esta fantástica trilogía. En el primero te enseñé a lanzar hechizos de ataque, la mayoría efectivos por sí solos y algunos de ellos peligrosos, como seguramente has comprobado, pero no sólo atacando se puede ganar. Hay que dominar otras facetas de la lucha, como la defensa, y este libro te ayudará en eso. Con este libro no sólo aprenderás a defenderte de cualquier bestia mágica, sino también de cualquier mago. También te enseñará a moverte en un duelo, a saber cuándo atacar y cuándo defenderte, a saber cuándo pelear y cuándo evitar la pelea o, incluso, huir con seguridad, la llamada retirada estratégica, pues a veces los líos te buscan a ti y hay que tener un plan B. Confundir al enemigo también es una buena forma de defenderse, igual que sorprenderlo es una buena forma de atacar, como aprendiste sin duda en el anterior libro._

_¿Qué quiero de ti enviándote estos libros? Hacerte un guerrero. No sé si sabrás que estás en peligro, aunque aún no te lo parezca. El Señor Oscuro que tanto teme la gente no ha muerto, tampoco ha desaparecido, ni siquiera se ha rendido. Sólo busca la oportunidad de vengarse, y tú eres el primero en su lista negra. Si quieres sobrevivir, si quieres vengarte de lo que les pasó a tus padres, si quieres vivir tranquilo en vez de huyendo y en tensión permanente, debes aprender a ser un guerrero._

_No, aún no puedo confiarte mi identidad, pero sí te pido que confíes en mí. Quiero entrenarte, quiero salvarte, quiero aliarme contigo y quiero luchar a tu lado contra el opresor que nos subyuga a todos. Como tú, quiero cambiar las cosas. Seguramente no entiendas bien lo que quiero decir con todo esto, pero un día verás mejor lo que está pasando y recordarás que hubo alguien que lo vio antes que los demás, alguien que te informó de todo lo que pasará en un futuro próximo._

_Recuerda, confía en mí. Te protejo desde las sombras. Aunque sea invisible a tus ojos, siempre estoy cerca por si me necesitas._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Una chica que moriría para protegerte._

_P.D.: A ver si me descubres de una vez, que quiero que me conozcas tal y como soy. Investígame cuanto quieras. Te iré dejando pistas poco a poco. Y si quieres hablar conmigo, hazlo con cartas. Tu lechuza sabrá dónde encontrarme._

—Vaya, así que tienes una protectora en alguna parte, ¿eh, pillín? —se oyó desde atrás.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Harry, al reconocer la voz—. ¡No me digas que has leído la carta!

—Pues sí, llevo aquí un rato —dijo ella—, pero como estabas concentrado, me fijé en qué estabas leyendo y no te diste cuenta. ¿Quién es la chica de la carta?

—No sé, dice que es una admiradora secreta —dijo Harry. Miró alrededor, por si había alguien más, y para mayor seguridad cerró a cal y canto la puerta de la habitación—. Te diré un secreto: creo que está aquí, en Hogwarts, y siempre está cerca de nosotros, protegiéndonos sin que lo sepamos.

—¿Confías en ella?

—Sí, creo que sí. Teniendo en cuenta que me escribe desde el año pasado, de ser una aliada del Señor Oscuro me habría matado mil veces ya, ¿no te parece? Y seguro que lo habría hecho sin que Dumbledore se diera cuenta.

—¿Y qué clase de libros te regala? Decía de uno de ataque y otro de defensa porque te está enseñando a ser un guerrero o algo así. ¿Por qué?

—Tampoco lo sé bien. Igual ve cosas que los demás no vemos, ya sabes, premoniciones y eso. Mira, por ser tú, te dejaré los libros que me pase. Pero no se los enseñes a nadie. Léelos a solas o conmigo exclusivamente y no muestres los hechizos en público. Seguro que esta chica comprenderá que te enseñe los libros, a pesar de que me dijo que no se los enseñara a quien no confíe plenamente.

—¿Quieres decir que confías plenamente en mí? —preguntó Hermione, muy contenta, y ante su asentimiento, lo abrazó—. Gracias, Harry, no olvidaré esto, lo juro. Jamás te traicionaré y siempre confiaré en ti, te lo prometo —añadió, mirándolo a los ojos—. Pero me tienes que prometer que tú harás lo mismo.

—Lo prometo. Te he dado pruebas, ¿no?

Ella asintió y se sentó en la cama, cogiendo el libro. Harry se sentó a su lado y lo comenzaron a leer con las cabezas juntas.

«Espero que recuerden que también se juraron fraternidad, aunque no sé si saben las consecuencias de eso», pensé, subiéndome encima de sus cabezas. Estaban demasiado juntos para mi gusto, aun sin saber por qué aún. Sencillamente, me vi en la necesidad de vigilarlos y protegerlos de sí mismos.


	9. Smoke on the water

**Disclaimer: Smoke on the water and fire in the sky. ¿Acabará por odiar Bella esa frase o será su favorita?**

**A/N: Creo que esta vez me he pasado. Más de diez mil palabras, que se dice pronto. Y lo que me he podido reír con algunas cosas. Pero Bella tiene unos problemas muy serios que afrontar, problemas que, posiblemente, tenga que dar la vida para solucionar. No os digo más.  
**

**El capítulo anterior no tuvo la acogida que creí que iba a tener. ¿Tan malo fue? Yo creí que iba a tener algún revuelo. No lo entiendo. ¿Estaré perdiendo facultades? Espero que en éste tenga algún review más que me indique que estáis siguiendo el fic, queridos/as lectores/as, y que os está gustando.**

**Lo dicho, a leer y a poner reviews, que sólo así sabré que mi historia funciona y es buena.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**SMOKE ON THE WATER**

Durante el resto del curso, me dediqué a estudiar y practicar en el Bosque Prohibido, peleando en sitios cada vez más peligrosos, ya en forma humana. Naturalmente, tenía altas posibilidades de que me descubrieran, pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr. Tenía que practicar el mayor número de hechizos eléctricos posible. Pensé en la electricidad para vencer o, por lo menos, echar al kraken, dado que vivía en el agua y esos dos elementos nunca se llevaron bien. Este tipo de hechizos era muy extraño y nunca antes había visto nada parecido. Por suerte, la sección de Ravenclaw estaba provista de gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos llenos de hechizos increíbles, y entre ellos se encontraban algunos de lo que llamaban magia elemental. Tenía que pasar más tiempo ahí dentro, porque era formidable. Estaba pensando incluso en escribir una segunda trilogía de hechizos cuando todo pasara, y así entrenar mejor aún a Harry. Pero eso sólo era una idea de momento.

Cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con Harry y Hermione, pero ellos tampoco parecía que me echaran demasiado de menos, pues ya tenían bastantes problemas con el asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos. Además, yo tenía problemas de sobra con el kraken. Me pasé prácticamente todo el curso estudiando, practicando e investigando a ese horrendo bicho y lo que estaba haciendo. A veces me enteraba de alguna cosa que habían hecho Harry o Hermione, pero poco más. Lo protegería, sí, pero también tenía que asegurarme de que seguía mis consejos y entrenaba por su cuenta. No podía depender siempre de mí y sabía que podría pasar esta prueba que le imponía… aunque no tenía otro remedio que hacerlo, porque yo estaba realmente muy ocupada esta vez. Cuando se lo contara en alguna carta, lo entendería o lo entendería; no había otra. Tenía que entender que no lo pude ayudar porque estaba salvándole el culo de un kraken.

Con todo eso en mente decidí un día investigar un poco a los afectados por el kraken. Generalmente eran Hufflepuff, posiblemente los de voluntad más débil. Pronto vi a una chica de Slytherin que parecía estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo, aunque de un modo un tanto más fácil de detectar. También es obvio; nadie sospecha de una lechuza mirando, porque es lo que solemos hacer. Hablar, no hablamos mucho, pero hay que ver lo que nos fijamos en las cosas…

Dejando ese tema aparcado, me preocupó bastante la actitud pasiva de los Hufflepuff. Actuaban como siempre, pues también en mi época de estudiante parecían zombis, pero se ve que ahora me fijaba más en las cosas, sabiendo que había un monstruo marino en el lago. Eso seguramente condicionó bastante.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, mientras comíamos, un Hufflepuff se levantó de pronto y salió de allí por las buenas, como en trance, sin decir siquiera adónde iba. Lo seguí discretamente y lo que vi me heló la sangre: iba derecho al lago, lo cual era extraño pero no aterrador; lo aterrador era que lo esperaba el kraken, con la cabeza fuera del agua, y el Hufflepuff no parecía para nada asustado ni afectado por ver un bicho de tales proporciones. De hecho, seguía acercándose a él por las buenas.

«¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?», pensé, agazapada detrás de un árbol para evitar que el kraken me detectara. «¿Es algún poder del kraken o qué? Es peligroso».

Ahí escondida, vi al Hufflepuff entrar en el lago, sumergirse durante más de diez minutos y salir. Parecía que no había entrado, porque salía seco. ¿Cómo se las había apañado para aguantar más de diez minutos bajo el agua? Lo ignoro. ¿Cómo salió seco del agua? Eso es peor todavía.

Pero si creía que las cosas iban mal con eso, cuando vi lo que pasó después empecé a creer que las cosas aún podían ir _mucho_ peor. Ya podía entrenar duramente si quería que el colegio continuara abierto, porque si las cosas continuaban por aquellos derroteros, el colegio cerraría seguro.

A partir de ese suceso con el Hufflepuff, me dediqué a investigar al resto de su casa, por si aquél era un caso aislado o era normal. Enseguida saqué una conclusión: era normal. Ahora me explicaba el bajo rendimiento de los Hufflepuff. Nunca hacían nada destacado, ninguno sobresalía lo más mínimo, ninguno llamaba siquiera la atención ligeramente. No, claro, porque todos estaban ligados al kraken. Eran sus esclavos. Llegué a esa conclusión cuando vi que, de una forma u otra, todos iban al lago para algo.

Pero eso no era preocupante… bueno, sí lo era, pero había otra cosa más preocupante aún: los Hufflepuff no eran los únicos esclavos del kraken. También estaban los Ravenclaw, aunque a un nivel muy distinto, muy superior. Eso lo vi tras una supuesta quedada entre un grupo Ravenclaw y otro grupo Hufflepuff en la biblioteca. Parecía una simple quedada para estudiar juntos y para que los Hufflepuff aprovecharan los conocimientos de los Ravenclaw. Al menos eso era lo que hacían creer. La realidad era muy diferente, como pude ver.

—Estas son las órdenes del amo —dijo el que parecía el líder del grupo Ravenclaw—. Tapad todo lo relacionado con el ataque del basilisco a uno de los vuestros. Seguiremos con el plan de que Potter es el responsable. Seguirá siendo el Heredero de Slytherin. Este tema del basilisco preocupa al amo. Si alguien ajeno a nosotros o vosotros se enterara de que existe un monstruo enorme en los terrenos del castillo, se abriría quizá una investigación y podría ser que relacionaran los hechos del basilisco con el amo. Además, y eso es más preocupante aún para el amo, es posible que el basilisco petrifique o mate a más gente. Es bien sabido que muchos Hufflepuff sois hijos de muggles y esos son los mayores objetivos del Heredero de Slytherin, sea quien sea. No podemos permitir eso o el amo se quedaría sin esclavos en Hogwarts. Nosotros seguiremos dándoos instrucciones paulatinamente. Seguidlas con la mayor celeridad posible, pero que nadie os descubra. Recordad que estamos autorizados a actuar si falláis.

—Sí, amos —dijo un Hufflepuff, con voz monótona.

—De acuerdo —continuó el Ravenclaw—. Dicho esto, toca disimular, por si viene alguien ajeno a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Actuaremos como si estuviéramos protestando por la actitud de Potter.

Así fue como me enteré de que el monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos, _lo que habita en su interior_, era un basilisco. Mal asunto. Ya eran dos los monstruos que habitaban Hogwarts de modo clandestino. Yo no me considero un monstruo, soy mucho más mona, por mucho que habitara clandestinamente el castillo del mismo modo que ellos. De hecho, me tocaba a mí restaurar el orden en el castillo. Es lo malo de ser tan mona.

«Los Hufflepuff son los esclavos de los Ravenclaw, que a su vez son esclavos del kraken», pensé, atónita, abandonando la biblioteca tan sigilosamente como entré en ella; nadie me ve entrar y nadie me ve salir, por tanto no he estado allí. Ese era mi estilo. «Este problema es mucho peor de lo que imaginé al principio. Me pregunto si lleva mucho tiempo pasando esto».

Decidida a averiguarlo, continué con las investigaciones durante el siguiente mes, combinándolas con los estudios en la sección de Ravenclaw.

—Me pregunto si Rowena Ravenclaw era una esclava del kraken —me dije un día, en la sección de Ravenclaw. Estaba cansada y tenía los ojos rojos por tanto leer y estudiar, pero no tenía más remedio que continuar—. Espero que no haga tanto tiempo que está ahí.

—Así que sabes lo que pasa entre los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff —oí a mi espalda. Me levanté inmediatamente, poniéndome en guardia, dispuesta a vender cara mi vida, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que era imposible que alguien me estuviera hablando a mi espalda, porque la tenía pegada a la pared que daba a la sección visible de la biblioteca.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? —pregunté.

—Puedes llamarme Dama Gris —dijo la voz femenina que interrumpió mi estudio y mis cavilaciones. Al punto apareció atravesando la pared que delimitaba ambas secciones de la biblioteca.

—¿Dama Gris? —pregunté—. Eres la fantasma de Ravenclaw, si no me equivoco.

—Sí, así es —dijo Dama Gris—. Llevo aquí desde que ocurrió la catástrofe que acabó con los fundadores de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué? ¿Conociste a Rowena Ravenclaw? —pregunté, pasmada.

—Sí, la conocí muy bien, te lo puedo asegurar —dijo Dama Gris, flotando veinte centímetros por encima del suelo—. De hecho, soy su hija.

—¡La hija de Ravenclaw! —exclamé, sin poder creerlo—. ¡Entonces debes de tener una gran información acerca de lo que está pasando!

—Lo sé todo, sí, y por desgracia casi nada es bueno —dijo Dama Gris, ominosa—. De hecho, pocas cosas buenas han pasado en este último siglo. Una de ellas, curiosamente, es tu regreso, Bellatrix Lestrange. Lo presiento.

—Me conoces, y eso que soy de Slytherin.

—Así es. Sé algunas cosas sobre ti. Entraste voluntariamente en el círculo del actual Señor Oscuro, Voldemort, y ahora estás protegiendo precisamente a su peor enemigo, el Gryffindor Harry Potter. No entiendo por qué, pero me alegro de que hayas recapacitado y hayas visto que la vida detrás de un Señor Oscuro es una vida condenada al fracaso. Ahora veo que, protegiendo a Harry Potter, te has convertido en una persona mejor. Tienes mi bendición por eso.

—Alto, no te equivoques, Ravenclaw —atajé yo—. Que esté protegiendo a Harry no quiere decir que me haya hecho buena persona. He sido, soy y siempre seré un ilustre ejemplo de comportamiento entre la familia Black. Que haya dejado al Señor Oscuro no significa que me haya cambiado de bando. No soy partidaria de besarle el culo a Dumbledore ni nada parecido, como parece estar de moda ahora. Si tengo que matar a alguien que amenace mi vida o la de mis protegidos, lo haré sin miramientos y con mucha saña, que no te quepa duda.

—Bueno, es un comienzo —dijo Dama Gris, con una sonrisa—. Pero volvamos a lo que nos atañe en estos momentos, Bella. Puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad?

Asentí, aunque con un gruñido que Dama Gris notó perfectamente, y me senté de nuevo en el suelo, en el mismo lugar que ocupé poco antes.

—De acuerdo —continuó Dama Gris, situándose a mi lado. El espectro tocó mi piel un momento y parecía que me había puesto un cubito de hielo, pero enseguida me acostumbré—. Lo primero, confía en mí. No te delataré, no es mi estilo. A fin de cuentas, sólo soy una simple fantasma. Mi opinión importa muy poco a los vivos. Pero a lo que iba. Parece que has descubierto que los Ravenclaw están sometidos a la voluntad del kraken, igual que los Hufflepuff, pero que los Hufflepuff están en un escalafón aún más bajo que los Ravenclaw. Te preguntabas si había sido así desde que Hogwarts fue fundado. La respuesta es no.

—Supongo que sabrás entonces cuándo llegó el kraken y empezó a elegir esclavos —dije.

—Sí, fue hace unos doscientos años, si mal no recuerdo —la fantasma suspiró… o algo así—. Supongo que habrás atendido algo en Historia de la Magia, ¿verdad? —hice un gesto que bien indicaba "más o menos" y Dama Gris sonrió—. Te entiendo. Es normal que pases del tema, como decís en este tiempo. Te explico. Sabes que, a groso modo, toda nuestra historia es muy lineal. Surge el Señor Oscuro Fulanito, llega el salvador Menganito y lo mata, liberando a la Comunidad Mágica, pero suele organizarse alguna revolución de los trasgos o alguna otra criatura mágica inteligente que quiera llamar la atención. Básicamente es lo que lleva pasando desde que nací, y desde entonces ha llovido bastante. Hasta ahí bien, ¿verdad? —asentí, sonriendo. Por fin alguien que opinaba como yo en relación a la Historia de la Magia. Con aprenderse eso, valía—. Bien. Todo ocurrió, como digo, hará unos doscientos años lustro más o menos. Uno de esos señores oscuros surgió y uno de los salvadores dispuestos a arriesgar todo por la Comunidad Mágica surgió asimismo. Pues bien, en el transcurso de la pelea del Señor Oscuro tal y el salvador cual, el Señor Oscuro hizo un pacto con una enorme criatura acuática maligna, un kraken, para que se comiera al salvador. ¿Qué ocurrió? Bueno, realmente se comió al salvador, pero también al oscuro, que no cumplió con el pacto que le hizo al kraken. Es lo que pasa cuando haces pactos con seres más poderosos que tú, que tienes que cumplir o ser exterminado. Espero que no caigas en ese error cuando decidas que puedes actuar, sea lo que sea lo que quieres hacer.

—Aún no tengo nada pensado —admití—. De momento me procuro aliados que me ayuden en lo que surja en un futuro. Sé que el Señor Oscuro actual no ha muerto, que sólo está esperando una oportunidad para volver a actuar. Es algo que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente intuye. Quiero estar preparada para cuando estalle la tormenta. Por cierto, ¿cómo se las apañaron en esa época para que el kraken no destruyera todo?

—Bueno, el kraken sigue vivo, ¿no? —Ravenclaw se encogió de hombros—. Está claro que no pudieron hacer nada. Es demasiado poderoso y los superó, pero no hizo lo que suelen hacer todos los monstruos. Sencillamente, dejó que los acontecimientos siguieran el curso que llevan actualmente. El kraken es un bicho muy inteligente, como comprobarás si no lo has hecho ya, y vio más rentable dejar a los magos en paz que matarlos y comérselos, pero a cambio de algunos esclavos que seleccionaría a su antojo, y se ve que seleccionó a los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw, como ya sabes. Gryffindor y Slytherin actúan como si nada de esto estuviera sucediendo. Como tú ya no estudias aquí, al menos legalmente, te has dado cuenta de todo, pero cuando estudiabas del modo normal no te enteraste de nada, y las cosas estaban igual que ahora.

»De todas formas, parece que tu amigo Potter está molestando tanto al kraken como al basilisco que vive en la Cámara de los Secretos, aunque no lo sabe, claro —continuó Dama Gris—. De todas formas, el kraken, por alguna razón, no puede atravesar las defensas de tus aliados. Supongo que porque no los seleccionó como presas en su momento, pero no me parece una razón de peso. De cualquier forma, y como veo que te vas a enfrentar a él, rezaré por ti igual que rezo por tus amigos. La chica es propensa a morir por la mirada del basilisco y él es propenso a morir por jugar a ser un héroe, como todo Potter que se precie. Y tú eres propensa a morir en las fauces del kraken.

—No si puedo evitarlo —dije, confiada—. Gracias a los libros de tu madre, podré sobrevivir, estoy segura. No permitiré que nada se interponga en mis planes, ni un kraken, ni un basilisco, ni nada.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo la fantasma, divertida—. Me gustas. Voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda. A fin de cuentas, eres merecedora de estar aquí, aunque no seas una Ravenclaw. Mi madre diseñó esta sección secreta para evitar que la magia que se utilizaba por entonces, bastante más poderosa que la de ahora, como habrás experimentado, caiga en malas manos. Contigo ha resultado un fracaso, pero en este caso es por una buena causa y te ayudaré.

—¿Ha pasado mucha gente por aquí antes que yo? —pregunté, curiosa. Llevaba ya un tiempo colándome por el agujero que daba a ese lugar, más que nada porque no tenía más remedio que entrar por ahí, al no haber otra entrada—. No parece que haya más entrada que el agujero.

—Es que no hay más entrada que el agujero —dijo Dama Gris, riéndose—. Espero que no pienses que mi madre era idiota. Si Ravenclaw es la casa de los inteligentes es por algo. Mi madre sabía bien que algún estudiante travieso podría encontrar esta sección accidentalmente y lo evitó construyéndola en el más estricto de los secretos. Eso implicaba que nadie más que sus iniciados conocerían la entrada. Tú no eres iniciada suya, porque el último murió hace doscientos años, lustro más o menos, pero tienes la llave secreta para acceder a este lugar.

—¿Llave secreta? —repetí, confusa—. No entiendo. Todo lo que hice fue convertirme en lechuza para escapar de un peligro metiéndome en el agujero.

—Ya lo sé, te observé —dijo Dama Gris, sonriente—. Paso más tiempo en la biblioteca que en cualquier otro lugar. Así me aseguro de que ni Peeves ni el Barón Sanguinario me encuentren.

—Ya veo —dije, riéndome. Me gustaba esa chica, aunque llevara mil años muerta—. Pero no veo la relación entre convertirme en lechuza y… —en ese momento lo vi todo claro—. ¡Espera! ¡La llave secreta! ¡La animagia en ave!

—Exactamente —confirmó Ravenclaw, aún más sonriente—. ¿Cómo acceder a un lugar tan alto y tan pequeño si no es como un pájaro? También valía convertirse en insecto, pero generalmente los insectos no pasean por aquí. Prefieren ocultarse en sitios aún más pequeños, para evitar que las aves se los coman accidentalmente. Mi madre construyó este lugar con ese acceso aposta, pues sabía que era la única que podría llegar aquí.

—Vamos, que Rowena era una animaga que se transformaba en ave.

—Sí, en cuervo, para honrar a su apellido.

—¿Entonces por qué el símbolo de Ravenclaw es un águila? ¿No habría sido más lógico que fuera un cuervo?

—El cuervo es un animal asociado con la muerte en algunos sitios, mientras que el águila es un animal altivo y elegante y para nada tétrico. Al principio era un cuervo y, si te fijas bien, mi uniforme es el antiguo uniforme de Ravenclaw —se señaló una parte de la raída túnica gris y vi, efectivamente, el símbolo de un cuervo—. Yo fui la primera Ravenclaw, ahí donde me ves, pero entonces había que pasar pruebas distintas a las de ahora. No era tan fácil como ponerse un sombrero y ya está. A pesar de ser la hija de la fundadora, hice las pruebas como cualquiera y demostré quién era con creces, te lo aseguro. Puedo ser una buena compañera de prácticas para ti. A fin de cuentas, no puedo morir otra vez.

—Te lo agradezco… —vacilé. Realmente no sabía bien cómo llamarla. Dama Gris era el nombre que tenía como fantasma, pero no me gustaba llamarla como a una vulgar fantasma. Era mucho más que eso.

—…Helena —dijo Dama Gris—. Cuando estaba viva, mi nombre era Helena Ravenclaw.

—Gracias, Helena —dije, sonriendo—. Creo que voy a aprender muchas cosas gracias a ti y te prometo que te compensaré matando al kraken y permitiendo que tanto tu casa como la de Hufflepuff puedan prosperar.

—Veo la verdad en tus ojos, Bella —dijo Helena—. Has de saber que no estás sola en esta investigación. Hay una chica en Slytherin que se ha dado cuenta de lo que está pasando, pero no logra relacionar lo sucedido con el kraken. Me gustaría que trabajarais juntas.

—No puedo revelar mi identidad, como comprenderás —dije—. Recuerda que soy una asesina, una torturadora y no sé cuántas cosas más contarán sobre mí, pero seguro que todo es cierto. No estoy orgullosa, pero lo estuve en su momento. Que conste que me sigue divirtiendo matar, ¿eh? Pero a lo que iba. ¿Cómo voy a revelarme por las buenas a una Slytherin? No creo que fuera a delatarme, pero seguramente la pondría en peligro en el futuro saber quién soy realmente. Y no sería tampoco lógico que una lechuza ayudara a una niña.

—Eres una lechuza, ¿verdad? Entonces actúa como tal —dijo Helena—. Sencillamente, llévale cartas en tu forma animaga escritas por ti misma en forma humana. Sabrá que tiene una colaboradora en las sombras, alguien que la ayudará a desentrañar ese misterio que le trae de cabeza. Ella tratará de hablar contigo también y verás que es inteligente. Así se hacen aliados, trabajando en equipo.

—Cierto. Me pondré a ello. ¿Pero cómo sabes que está investigando lo del kraken? Yo sólo la he visto espiando a los Hufflepuff. Igual es por otra razón.

—No, lo sé bien. Ten en cuenta que me entero de todo lo que pasa aquí. Estoy en todas partes, aunque no lo parezca. Te puedo informar de lo que vaya encontrando, así te ayudaré, y así tú la podrás informar a ella al mismo tiempo. Y tranquila, el kraken no puede controlarme. No estoy viva.

* * *

Me agradaba tener la ayuda de Helena Ravenclaw y Blaise Zabini. Realmente me hacían el trabajo algo más fácil, aunque tenía que vigilar que mi compañera Slytherin no cayera en los tentáculos del kraken o de algún Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Por ello, le escribí una carta inmediatamente, advirtiéndole de que debía tener cuidado con dichos peligros, y se la llevé en mi forma animaga para que me conociera. Así ya tenía otra futura aliada, que nunca viene mal. Ahora los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff eran enemigos, aunque no podíamos matarlos, lástima. La única Ravenclaw en la que se podía confiar era Helena, más que nada porque estaba muerta y no podía ser controlada. Estaba equivocada. Ciertamente no podía ser controlada, pero no era verdad que sólo podía confiar en una Ravenclaw.

Alguien me abrió los ojos a nuevas expectativas, curiosamente una Ravenclaw al margen de la voluntad del kraken que estaba viva. Al principio creía que era una Ravenclaw más, presa de la esclavitud como los demás, pero pronto noté que no era que estuviera en trance o actuara raro por la presencia de la bestia marina, no. Es que era así.

Rubia, ojos saltones y acciones un tanto extrañas, pero no tanto como sus ridículos pendientes con forma de rábanos, un día que estaba vigilando las acciones de los Hufflepuff en el lago (esta vez había todo un grupo de ellos haciendo cosas extrañas allí) me cogió despistada.

—Vaya, tú debes de ser la lechuza de Harry Potter —dijo, con una voz soñadora. Me miraba, pero no lo parecía. Parecía ver más allá de lo que se ve normalmente. No sé por qué, pero tuve esa sensación—. ¿Qué haces mirando a los esclavos? No irás a unirte a su gesta, ¿verdad?

«¿Esclavos? ¿Entonces sabe lo que está pasando? ¿Cómo se las habrá apañado para resistir la voluntad del kraken?», pensé, mirándola con asombro, mis ojos amarillos fijos en los suyos azules, que parecían mirar más allá de mi figura emplumada. Negué con la cabeza, ululando levemente.

—Me alegro —dijo la chica, y soltó una risa tonta—. No te acerques al lago, no vaya a ser que el téutido te coja. ¿Me prometes que no te acercarás?

«¿Téutido? ¿Qué diablos es eso?», pensé, confusa.

—Mira, tengo una idea —continuó la chica, ajena a mis pensamientos—. Ven conmigo. Hay una chica muy rara en Gryffindor y me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión acerca de ella.

Y me llevó a ver a Ginny Weasley. Con lo tranquila que estaba yo observando a los Hufflepuff. Traté de evadirme, pero esa Ravenclaw no parecía quitarme ojo y, si quería seguir sin ser descubierta (salvo por Helena Ravenclaw, la única que sabía quién soy), tenía que actuar como si me gustara su compañía.

«¿La Weasley? ¿Qué significa esto?», pensé, fastidiada. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, ¿verdad?, que saludar a la Weasley. De todas formas, me quedé un rato con ellas y me enteré de algunas cosas. La Weasley estaba en problemas, cosa que me daba igual. Según parecía, a veces perdía la memoria y no se acordaba de lo que había hecho poco tiempo antes. Eso me sirvió para reírme un poco en mis adentros.

«Alzheimer», pensé, divertida. «Nunca sabrán lo que les atacó».

La Weasley empezó después a decir que estaba muy sola, que nadie la quería…

«Bla, bla, bla… piérdete, idiota», pensé, fastidiada. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, o eso creía.

De pronto, apareció la comadreja y tuve que reprimir mis instintos de sacarle la tráquea a picotazos, más que nada porque luego tendría que limpiarme la sangre de las plumas y era engorroso. Eso sí, lo que me habría divertido… oírle gritar no tiene precio.

—Bueno, me voy, Ginny —dijo Luna, volviendo con los demás Ravenclaw.

—Sí, largo, Lunática Lovegood —gruñó la comadreja, y Ginny lo miró furiosa. Después hizo algo que me hizo gracia.

—¡Serás…! —siseó y, mirándome, añadió—. ¡_Hedwig_, tírate a sus ojos!

No tuve que oírlo dos veces. Enseguida hice lo que me pidió, pues era un placer, sabiendo que hacía lo correcto. Además, no podían echarme la bronca, porque en teoría cumplía órdenes. Así, Ronald Weasley, usualmente llamado "comadreja", "esa cosa pelirroja de ahí" o, en el caso de Draco o Harry algunas veces, "_eso_", pasó toda la noche y parte del día siguiente en el hospital. Harry acabó castigado, aun sin haber estado allí siquiera, y naturalmente fue a protestar, pero al ser informado de que su lechuza (yo) había atacado a Ronald Weasley, sonrió y me acarició las plumas.

—Has hecho bien, _Hedwig_ —dijo—. Le has dado su merecido a _eso_. A la próxima vez se lo pensará dos veces antes de acercarse a ti.

«No creo», pensé, abandonándome a las caricias. «Ese tío es masoquista».

Con la ayuda de Helena Ravenclaw, investigué a la tal Luna Lovegood y averigüé algunas cosas. Primera, que era aún más rechazada que el mismo Harry, y no era poco. Segunda, además de bastante importante, parecía extrañamente inmune a la voluntad del kraken, así que sabía lo que les pasaba a sus compañeros de casa. Quizá por eso la repudiaban, pero parecía darle lo mismo. Vivía en su mundo propio, o eso daba a entender por sus acciones, y lo demás le importaba menos que nada. Eso creía, al menos, hasta que me di cuenta de la tercera cualidad de aquella extraña chica, quizá la más importante y, sobre todo, la más peligrosa: parecía verlo todo, y quien dice todo dice _todo_. Estaba enterada de absolutamente todo lo que estaba pasando. Sabía de la investigación de Harry y Hermione acerca del monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos, sabía de la investigación de Blaise Zabini acerca de lo que estaba pasando en el colegio con el extraño comportamiento de algunos alumnos, y lo más peligroso, sabía de mi investigación, algo más avanzada que la de Blaise, porque sabía el porqué del extraño comportamiento de los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, pero sabía que la estaba haciendo no sólo como lechuza, sino también _como humana_. De hecho, me cogía desprevenida a menudo y me hablaba como si estuviera en mi forma humana. Esa chica era desconcertante pero, en opinión de Helena, no era para nada peligrosa. Aun así, ¿podría confiar en ella?

Como no sabía la respuesta, decidí actuar por la noche, lejos de su campo de visión, aprovechando las mañanas para dormir un poco y las tardes para estudiar. Así, una noche me dispuse a averiguar qué diablos hacían los Hufflepuff en el lago. Aproveché una especie de reunión multitudinaria de Hufflepuff para acercarme con mi sigilo de costumbre y escuchar todo lo que tuvieran que decirse. Así, pude averiguar que esa misma noche iba a ir un grupo al lago para "recibir instrucciones del amo", pues las cosas estaban descontroladas últimamente. No pude averiguar más detalles, así que decidí infiltrarme. Era peligroso, en extremo de hecho, pero si quería averiguar más cosas no tenía otra opción que aparentar ser una Hufflepuff más. Eso sí, que no se acostumbraran. Ya fui esclava del Señor Oscuro y por ahí no volvería a pasar. Una y no más, Santo Tomás.

Con los nervios a flor de piel y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, me infiltré como humana, con ciertos retoques en mi juvenil cuerpo, aparte del escudo de Hufflepuff en mi túnica, y entré en el lago con los demás, aparentando que estaba en el mismo estado catatónico que ellos. En serio, parecían estar en coma sin saberlo, los tíos. Una vez en el lago, tuve que apelar a toda mi voluntad para no caer en los tentáculos del kraken. Mediante el encantamiento _Casco Burbuja_, pude respirar bajo el agua durante el trayecto, aproximadamente cinco minutos, hasta llegar a una cueva que daba a una bolsa de aire. Una vez allí, me situé lo más cerca posible de la salida y escuché lo que tuviera que escuchar.

—Ese maldito basilisco está exasperándome —oí. Era una voz atronadora, ronca, y cuando me fijé en quién estaba hablando casi me dio un ataque al corazón. ¡Era el kraken! ¡Ese condenado bicho sabía hablar!—. Os he reunido aquí para ordenaros…

De repente hizo una pausa que no me gustó. Miró a todos con sus dos inmensos ojos y, cuando los fijó en mí, gruñó.

—Hay un espía entre nosotros —dijo el kraken—. Sé quién es, así que os mandaré su cara a vuestra mente. Eliminad a la intrusa.

«¡Mierda! ¡Qué rápido me ha pillado, el muy cabrón!», pensé, tratando de no exteriorizar mis sentimientos, pero los Hufflepuff se giraron todos a la vez para mirarme, con las varitas levantadas, y por sus miradas deduje que no se alegraban de verme. Casi podía leer en sus mentes algo así como "sacrificaremos a la espía para gozo de nuestro amo el kraken". Naturalmente, no me apetecía quedarme a cenar con él, sobre todo siendo yo parte del menú, así que tomé las de Villadiego, alegando que tenía un ratón en el fuego. Con un chasquido, volví a conjurar el encantamiento _Casco Burbuja_ y me tiré al agua. Por suerte, la orilla estaba cerca y los Hufflepuff no estaban tan preparados como yo físicamente. No tardaría en deshacerme de ellos… o eso creía.

—¡No huirás, humana! —rugió el kraken, que me perseguía él mismo—. ¡Vas a ser mi aperitivo!

Por suerte, pocos días antes había aprendido un nuevo hechizo que me iba a venir ahora mismo de perlas.

—_Agilitatem!_

Gracias a ese hechizo, pude doblar la velocidad de mi cuerpo y escapé del kraken por los pelos. De haber estado algo más lejos la orilla, seguramente no lo habría contado. Normalmente lo utilizaría para atacar, pero esta vez la huida era la mejor de las estrategias. A fin de cuentas, mi presencia allí era una simple exploración. De ningún modo iba a atacar tan pronto a esa cosa, máxime sabiendo ahora como sabía que gastaba una considerable mala uva. No se le podía gastar una broma. Qué susceptible.

* * *

Fue una faena, pero no pude enterarme de mucho más desde entonces. Parecía que mi presencia allí había hecho que doblaran la vigilancia de los Hufflepuff al resto del colegio. Además, de alguna manera Luna Lovegood se había enterado de mi excursión al lago y no me quitaba ojo. Ahora era más difícil para mí tratar de estudiar, teniendo esos dos enormes ojos saltones vigilando todos mis movimientos, así que cambié de táctica. Ya que no necesitaba investigar más, concentré mis esfuerzos por la noche en estudiar el mayor número de hechizos eléctricos posible en el tiempo disponible. Tras un tiempo, Luna dejó de investigarme (creo) y pude moverme con más libertad, lo que aproveché para volar por encima del lago y ver si el kraken estaba aún alerta o no. Fue en una de esas excursiones cuando vi volver del Bosque Prohibido a Harry y Hermione, seguidos del perro jabalinero de Hagrid. Volvían agotados, pues parecía que se habían recorrido todo el bosque corriendo, y eso me escamó. Tenía que averiguar qué diablos estaban haciendo esos dos ahí dentro. Como estuvieran haciendo guarradas…

Harry, al verme, me contó todo, una vez llegamos a sitio seguro, el Gran Comedor, en medio de la cena. Era un sitio seguro porque estábamos Harry, Hermione y Neville solos, debido al miedo que inspiraba Harry por ser aún el supuesto Heredero de Slytherin. Un Gryffindor era el Heredero de Slytherin, según ellos. Habrase visto gente más idiota. Cada vez que lo pienso…

Cuando acabó el relato, lo miré anonadada. Acababan de escaparse de una emboscada perfectamente planeada por un enorme grupo de acromántulas. Eso era ya asombroso, pero aún más lo que contó después.

«¡Este tío es una máquina!», pensé, sin poder creérmelo. «¡Con un rastrillo, nada menos! ¡Ni a mí se me habría ocurrido!».

—…y eso es todo —concluyó Harry finalmente. Fue a echar mano de una salchicha y su tenedor chocó con otro que no parecía estar autorizado a estar allí: el de un Gryffindor de tercero—. ¡Eh, quita ese tenedor de ahí o llamo al monstruo de Slytherin!

El Gryffindor quitó el tenedor al instante y se alejó varios metros, mientras Harry soltaba un "nos vamos entendiendo" muy curioso. Ya no parecía tan afectado como antes por ser el supuesto Heredero de Slytherin.

—Harry, te empiezas a pasar con eso del monstruo, ¿no crees? —recriminó Hermione.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A que te achucho al monstruo? —soltó Harry, e inmediatamente después se llevó un cogotazo de Hermione—. Bueno, vale, no he dicho nada.

—Nos vamos entendiendo —dijo Hermione—. Además, conmigo eso no cuela. Recuerda que somos hermanos ahora. Yo también soy Heredera de Slytherin bajo esa regla de tres.

—Bueno, vale —Harry suspiró—. Podrás tener al monstruo los fines de semana.

—Trato hecho.

—Pero luego lo quiero de vuelta con el depósito lleno, ¿eh? Que seguro que te vas de juerga con él y lo traes seco.

—Tú tienes mucho morro, ¿no?

Ambos rieron, mientras Neville los miraba con cierto temor. Se estaban tomando el tema demasiado a la ligera en su opinión, eso se veía nada más verle la cara.

Ocurriendo todas esas cosas llegó junio, y con él notaba que se me agotaba el tiempo y aún no me veía preparada para enfrentarme al kraken. De hecho, creía que nunca me vería preparada para tal batalla, porque ese enemigo era extremadamente fuerte. Según las indicaciones de Helena Ravenclaw, encontré un libro que explicaba detalladamente cómo se comportaba un kraken, así como su forma de atacar y defenderse. Realmente era terrible, sin puntos débiles, pero al menos sabía ya cómo iba a atacarme y pude plantear estrategias. Eran arriesgadas, locas, pero yo también lo soy.

«Me va como anillo al dedo», pensé, tras perfeccionar el hechizo más fuerte de mi arsenal, un hechizo eléctrico que me llevaba unos segundos, pero que, si lo lograba hacer, me daría el combate, por mucha resistencia que tuviera el kraken a la magia. Además, por si acaso, también tenía otras armas.

Aun así, no me sentía preparada.

«¿En qué estará pensando el autor?», pensé, molesta. «Mira que enfrentarme a un kraken… es de locos».

Pero hubo un acontecimiento que me hizo cambiar de postura. El último partido de Quidditch de la temporada acababa de ser suspendido porque había habido un doble ataque del basilisco. Dos alumnas habían quedado petrificadas. Una era una tal Penélope Clearwater, prefecta de Ravenclaw, por tanto esclava del kraken, por tanto de interés nulo para mí. La otra era una tal Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor, a la que se suponía que estaba protegiendo, por tanto de sumo interés para mí.

«Ese maldito kraken me está quitando demasiado tiempo», pensé, mirando al lago desde la torre de astronomía. «Ya no puedo ni tomarme un par de horas de descanso. Tenía que haber ayudado más a Harry o haber vigilado con más ahínco a Hermione. Pero ya no vale la pena lamentarse. Voy a pescar un calamar, que tengo hambre».

Los calamares están muy ricos, o eso decían en España cuando estuve de misión por allí por orden del Señor Oscuro. Mi misión era investigar el porqué de la curiosa ausencia de magos españoles, pero eso lo contaré en otro momento. El caso es que quería volver a comer calamares y tenía uno enorme justo a mi alcance. Lo malo era pescarlo.

Dispuesta finalmente a hacerle frente, esa misma noche volé por encima del lago para buscarlo y lo vi fuera del agua. Estaba rodeado de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, todos alrededor de él, y parecía que había aparecido en un momento crucial, porque no parecían muy contentos de verme; el odio de sus ojos y las varitas preparadas para matarme daban fe de ello.

—Vaya, la espía —dijo el kraken, al verme—. Qué suerte, necesitábamos un sacrificio humano. Creo que eres la más indicada, espía, para tal sacrificio.

—¿Y por qué no vienes tú mismo? Me gustaría ver cómo intentas cogerme para sacrificarme —provoqué. Había ido allí a pelear directamente en forma humana y, ya que él se ofrecía a recibir una paliza, ¿por qué no dársela?

Que el kraken me viera me daba igual; lo malo era que me acababa de descubrir medio colegio. Por suerte, estaban en su trance y, cuando venciera al kraken, olvidarían que estuve allí.

Al menos, eso esperaba, que no me recordaran.

—Vas a morir, humana —amenazó el kraken—. Me has molestado por última vez.

—Pues venga, ven a por mí —me burlé, mientras me ponía en guardia; iba a vender mi piel muy cara—. No tienes agallas para eso, ¿verdad?

—¡Esperad un momento! —era Luna Lovegood, y yo en forma humana. Genial—. ¡Siento llegar tarde! —añadió, jadeando. Ah, en cuanto a lo de antes, pretendía ser sarcástica—. ¡No sabía que la pelea era hoy y me habéis pillado en la otra punta del castillo! ¡Qué carrera! ¡Con razón me dice mi padre que debería hacer más ejercicio!

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿A qué venía, si no estaba siendo controlada por el kraken? ¿Estaba loca o…? Bueno, sí, lo estaba. Qué pregunta retórica más tonta, la verdad.

—Vale, ya estoy lista —dijo Luna, y lo que hizo después nos dejó al kraken y a mí de piedra—. _Smoke on the water_ —cantó, y el grupo de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, para colmo, continuó a coro—: _Fire in the sky!_

Y, sin saber cómo ni dónde ni por qué, empezó a sonar desde ninguna parte una canción que me encanta. Acababa de empezar la batalla, aunque tanto al kraken como a mí nos costó un momento reaccionar ante aquel fenómeno extraño. ¿De dónde venía esa música? Menos mal que era buena.

* * *

El kraken empezó fuerte. Trató de cazarme con sus dos tentáculos más largos, mientras flotaba manteniendo los otros seis en el fondo, pero yo me eché el hechizo acelerador y pude seguir su velocidad, tirándole de vez en cuando algunos hechizos eléctricos de bajo nivel. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para preparar los fuertes, pero no disponía de ese tiempo y la cosa no iba todo lo bien que yo quería, porque los débiles sólo hacían que se enfadara más. Eso me dio una idea.

«¿Y si lo atraigo fuera del agua?», pensé. «Seguro que es más vulnerable y más lento».

Así que fui echándome para atrás mientras esquivaba como podía los envites del monstruo. Pero éste se olió el plan y cambió de táctica. De repente, empezó a nadar hacia mí y yo retrocedí, manteniéndome fuera del alcance de los tentáculos, pues si me agarraban me constreñirían hasta destrozarme. Eso sí, no me esperaba que de repente diera un acelerón que, de no haber sabido volar, me habría embestido y habría caído muerta al instante. Por suerte, conocía un hechizo levitador que había aprendido en la sección de Ravenclaw y así pude salvarme. Sin embargo, no tenía energía mágica suficiente para mantenerme mucho tiempo en el aire y, si quería seguir peleando y matarlo, lo mejor era aterrizar fuera del agua y tirarle hechizos eléctricos manteniendo la distancia. No podría atacarme fuera del agua y, ahora que lo pensaba más fríamente, tampoco creía que pudiera salir fácilmente y seguir vivo… aunque no habría estado mal.

—¡A por la espía, mis esclavos! —ordenó el kraken, y vi con horror que me había reservado una emboscada de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Creía que estaban allí para ver pelear a su líder y (hay que ver) formar el coro, no para atacarme. ¿Cómo pensar que osarían enfrentarse a mí?

«Qué bicho más listo y cruel al mismo tiempo», pensé, viéndome rodeada por estudiantes. «Como no puede atacarme él mismo fuera del agua, ha mandado a un montón de esclavos inocentes, sabiendo que no puedo ata… Un momento, yo no soy así. Estos enanos me importan una mierda. Por algo soy malvada».

Así que fui a saco a por ellos, tirándoles hechizos a diestro y siniestro. No mataría a nadie, so pena de provocar el cierre del colegio, pero sí los inutilizaría durante un buen rato.

—¡Será zorra! ¿Pero cómo es posible? —aulló el kraken. Si hubiera sido humano, la cara de terror que se le habría puesto habría sido para enmarcar—. ¡Ataca a los humanos porque sí! ¡No me esperaba esto!

—¿Qué te pasa, kraken? —provoqué, a la vez que seguía aturdiendo a más estudiantes—. ¿Es que no eres lo bastante poderoso para enfrentarte a mí y me achuchas esclavos? ¡Mira lo que hago con ellos!

Tenía que reconocer que era más seguro para mí pegarme con el kraken en el agua que fuera de ella. Había muchos esclavos y cualquiera de ellos podía pillarme con la guardia baja y herirme de algún modo, sobre todo los de cursos superiores, así que me puse a su alcance, volando otra vez, y le tiré más electricidad. Parecía lo único que funcionaba un poco, aprovechando la reacción con las sales minerales del agua.

Pero el kraken parecía que tenía una estrategia por si hacía eso y decidió emplearla sin más tardanza. Sacó varios tentáculos y arrancó algunos árboles del Bosque Prohibido, tirándomelos encima, y para esquivarlos tuve que convertirme en lechuza. Aún no tenía fuerza mágica para volar rápido siendo humana. Había escapado por los pelos. No me esperaba que me tirara cosas, la verdad. Cambié a humana de nuevo y seguí dándole con todo lo que podía.

Pero el kraken hizo algo muy extraño con los tentáculos y, de pronto, tuve que esquivar un gran pedrusco de hielo que caía del cielo. Tenía el tamaño de un puño y, de haberme dado, me habría hecho daño severo. Lo peor era que caían más, muchos más, y al instante empezaron a caer chuzos.

«Mierda. Esto ha venido después de mover los tentáculos», pensé. «Creo que el libro tenía razón. ¡Puede controlar el clima!».

Además de eso, también me embistió con varias ráfagas de viento que me echaban del agua. Enseguida se apresuraban los esclavos a tratar de agarrarme o aturdirme con hechizos y no tenía más remedio que escapar volando, pero llegaba otra ventolera y volvía a caer, repitiéndose la escena varias veces. Me estaba cansando.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes nada mejor, kraken? —rugí, tras aturdir a varios Hufflepuff.

—Sí, pero esto es efectivo y fácil para mí, humana —dijo el kraken, al parecer divertido—. De todas formas, si quieres, toma esto.

Movió los tentáculos otra vez y vi debajo de mí una gran sombra que se hacía cada vez más grande. Miré hacia arriba y tuve que desaparecerme y aparecerme varios metros más allá, porque el maldito bicho acababa de invocar una gran piedra de fuego, que hizo un cráter terrible y extendió el lago varios metros. Por si fuera poco, luego me trató de enganchar con un tentáculo para constreñirme. Ese bicho iba a por todas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Esto es personal? ¿Es por haber escuchado aquella reunión tuya con los Hufflepuff? ¡Pues para mí también es personal, porque intentaste matarme entonces y lo intentas ahora! —exclamé, furiosa. Esto no podía continuar así. En sus intentos por matarme se estaba cargando los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ahora me tocaba a mí atacar y le iba a dar la del pulpo, nunca mejor dicho en este caso—. ¡Vamos! ¡Ven si tienes huevos! ¡Te estoy esperando!

Atacó otra vez con sus tentáculos y yo escapé como lechuza, volando hacia arriba. No pude desaparecerme como hice antes, pues me pilló por sorpresa.

De pronto, noté una terrible presión en la cabeza emplumada. Mis alas fallaron y empezaron a moverse erráticamente, sin poder controlarlas. El kraken había hecho algo, estaba segura. Quería controlarme de algún modo, pero no se lo iba a poner fácil.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes hacerlo mejor? —ululé, sabiendo que me entendía—. ¡No tienes ninguna posibilidad! ¡Esta noche cenaré anillos de calamar!

Mi comentario debió de minar su concentración, pues de pronto dejé de notar la presión en la cabeza y pude controlar mi cuerpo de nuevo. Me torné otra vez humana y cambié de estrategia. Los tentáculos eran la base de sus ataques, ya fueran físicos o mágicos, por tanto tenía que deshacerme de ellos. Así pues, decidí jugarme el todo por el todo y saqué un hechizo cortante.

—_Foliam Abscisante!_

El bicho era realmente listo. Se cubrió los tentáculos con el cuerpo, girándose de espaldas, y vi con horror que mis hojas cortantes eran ineficaces contra su dura carne. Pero si él era listo, yo no lo era menos y vi que, si había protegido los tentáculos, era por algo. Ese era su punto débil. Decidí arriesgar otra vez con mis hojas cortantes, esta vez tratando de dirigirlas a los huecos que pudiera encontrar, tirándolas mientras me movía por el aire. Poco a poco iba rodeando al kraken, yendo a por sus tentáculos, y éste sólo podía defenderse. Parecía que ya había agotado sus recursos mágicos y sólo podía atacar físicamente, pero yo estaba demasiado lejos de él para que me pudiera pillar con eso. Ya sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Un poco más y lo tenía.

De pronto, tiró una nube de tinta y el agua se puso negra. Según el libro que estudié para enfrentarme al kraken, sabía que solía tirar la nube de tinta para ocultarse y así escapar, si veía que tenía problemas, pero no podía arriesgarme a que volviera con más ganas de guerra. Tenía que matarlo.

Con esa idea en mente, y sabiendo que el kraken quería huir, decidí jugarme el todo por el todo y conjuré mi hechizo eléctrico más poderoso. Me llevaba tiempo, pero no había ya otra forma de vencerlo. Tenía que debilitarlo lo suficiente para que me sirviera otro hechizo que tenía planeado tirarle. En unos segundos lo tuve listo.

—_Procellam Fulguris!_

Dirigí a la nube de tinta una gran tormenta de relámpagos, que al contacto con el agua produjo una terrible reacción. Creo que no sólo el kraken quedó herido después de eso, sino todos los habitantes del lago que estaban a doscientos metros a la redonda. Efectivamente, mientras el kraken trataba de recular, vi un hueco que aproveché.

—_Foliam Abscisante!_

Esta vez, mis hojas cortantes sí dieron en el blanco. Acerté tres tentáculos, cercenándolos a pesar de su grosor, y así detuve su huida. No nadaba tan deprisa, por tanto mi siguiente ataque lo iba a destrozar. Primero lo saqué del agua con un hechizo muy tonto, la verdad, pero bastante útil en ocasiones como aquella.

—_Wingardium Leviosa_.

Ya fuera del agua, y sosteniendo el encantamiento con una mano, con la otra me tiré un momento para concentrar la energía mágica que me quedaba en otro hechizo, quizá el más terrible de mi arsenal en esos momentos:

—_Flamae ex Inferno!_

Ya estaba. Había vencido, lo había matado. Mis llamas del infierno asaron finalmente al kraken. Pero no me quedaban fuerzas suficientes para volar en forma humana y tuve que volver a transformarme en lechuza para aterrizar. Tras eso, vi a los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw que seguían en pie como si acabaran de salir de un trance prolongado y, después, sólo vi oscuridad, mientras oía en mi cabeza una y otra vez:

_Smoke on the water, fire in the sky._

Desperté en la enfermería, en la sección de animales, justo cuando me hacían tragar un potingue que sabía a rayos. Traté de salir de ahí, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba férreamente agarrada por manos expertas.

—Tranquila, esto te devolverá las fuerzas —oí. Reconocí esa voz, pues era la del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y lo vi sonriente—. ¿Mejor? Pronto podrás volar otra vez.

«¿Pronto? Quiero volar ahora», pensé.

Oí que se iba y me tranquilicé, pero de repente se cerró la puerta y me volví al oír ruido de pisadas yendo hacia mí. Era la enfermera de humanos, Pomfrey, que se acercaba a mí con los brazos en jarras y expresión severa.

—Bueno, parece que ya estás bien —me dijo, y lo que oí después me produjo un gran shock—, señorita Black.

«¿Black? ¿Me ha llamado "señorita Black"? ¿He oído bien?», pensé.

—Has hecho algo extremadamente arriesgado pero te ha salido bien —continuó Pomfrey—. Dime. ¿A qué sabe esa poción de rejuvenecimiento que te has tomado? Es muy efectiva.

No tenía sentido fingir. Me había visto en forma humana, sin duda, porque había hecho alusión a mi rejuvenecimiento, así que me transformé en humana y suspiré.

—Desde luego, has hecho un trabajo excelente, Bellatrix —prosiguió Pomfrey, esta vez más risueña—. No te preocupes por tu secreto, que está a salvo conmigo, al menos de momento. Gracias a tu acción con el kraken, los alumnos de Hufflepuff ya saben contar hasta diez sin ayuda Ravenclaw, y los más aventajados incluso saben cómo se llaman, que es un logro.

—¿Sabía lo del kraken? —pregunté, asombrada—. ¿Lo sabía y no hizo nada, ni siquiera dijo nada a nadie?

—Ya, bueno, yo lo dije cuando lo descubrí, este mismo año, pero nadie podía con él —protestó Pomfrey—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera Dumbledore? ¿Pedirle amablemente al kraken que por favor se largara con viento fresco? Menos mal que apareciste tú —su cara expresaba la preocupación que parecía haber sentido por mí cuando me cogió inconsciente tras la batalla—. Puedes ser una asesina, puedes ser una aliada de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, pero también eres la bruja que ha salvado a cientos de habitantes de Hogwarts y, supongo, eso equilibra un poco la balanza —pasó a estar pensativa, como si tratara de tomar una difícil decisión—. Por ahora no te voy a delatar, Bellatrix, pero ándate con cuidado porque te estaré vigilando.

—¿Qué ha pasado con los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw que estaban con el kraken? —pregunté.

—Vaya, ¿te importan ahora las vidas de los demás? —Pomfrey emitió una carcajada de desdén—. Venga, no me lo trago. Nunca te ha importado nadie que no fueras tú misma.

—Y sigo siendo igual —aclaré—, pero me interesa que nadie haya salido mal parado de la batalla. Entorpecería mis planes si ahora tuviera que cerrar el colegio porque la mitad de los estudiantes han muerto o algo así.

En realidad, aún no tenía ninguno definido, muy a mi pesar, pero sí tenía ideas. Y si el colegio cerraba por cualquier circunstancia, no podría hacer que esas ideas siguieran adelante, al menos a corto plazo.

—Están bien —informó Pomfrey—. Ninguno tiene heridas graves, ni siquiera aquellos a los que atacaste por las buenas…

—No fue por las buenas —protesté—. Estorbaban. Además, querían matarme. Tenía que defenderme, ¿no?

—Ya, pero podrías haber sido algo más sutil —atajó Pomfrey—. Ahora vuelve a ser una lechuza, que puedes irte. Estás bien. Y recuerda que te estaré vigilando.

—Supongo que no puedo quejarme, a pesar de todo —gruñí, antes de volver a mi forma animaga y salir de allí volando.

No me hacía ninguna gracia que esa mujer me hubiera descubierto, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Borrarle la memoria habría sido una opción, pero habría sido fácilmente detectado ese hechizo y no me apetecía volver a ver la cara de Rodolphus, por lo menos no antes de habérsela aplastado con unas botas de alpinista. Tenía que andar con pies de plomo de ahora en adelante, si no quería buscarme un lío con la enfermera local.

* * *

Volé un rato antes de dirigirme al lago y ver los restos de mi "obra benéfica". El lago se había hecho algo más grande, a consecuencia del impacto del meteorito del kraken (¿o cómo llamar al pedrusco que me tiró encima?). El bicho había quedado bastante chamuscado tras el hechizo de fuego que le tiré para matarlo y seguramente estaría bueno con un poquito de limón. Aún humeaba, al estar fuera del agua desde que lo elevé con el encantamiento levitador. Me vino enseguida a la cabeza la canción que Luna y los demás entonaron y que hizo que la batalla empezara. Aún me pregunto de dónde venía.

«"Smoke on the Water"», pensé, divertida. «Los Deep Purple son unos genios».

En ese momento vi a Harry, Ginny, Draco y la comadreja caminar por el pasillo que daba al lago y me uní a ellos. Me preguntaba por qué iba la comadreja también, cuando nadie lo quería cerca.

—¡_Hedwig_! —exclamó Harry, encantado de verme—. ¡Tenías que haberme visto! ¡He peleado contra un basilisco y luego contra un recuerdo del mismísimo Señor Oscuro! ¡He estado genial!

—Eh, Potter, que yo también estaba —gruñó Draco.

Harry vio los restos del kraken y arrugó la nariz, mientras yo trataba de recuperarme de la impresión de oír la historia de Harry y Draco. ¿Se habían enfrentado ellos solos al basilisco que había rondado todo el curso por el castillo? ¿El que petrificó a Hermione? ¿Cómo se las habían apañado para sobrevivir a eso?

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ginny, viendo también los restos del kraken.

—No sé, pero huele fatal —terció Draco, arrugando también la nariz—. No habrá quien se coma eso.

«Bah, ignorantes de la vida», pensé, yendo hacia allá y siendo inmediatamente seguida por los críos. «No tenéis ni idea de lo bueno que tiene que estar bien condimentado».

Se acercaron al kraken asado con algo de aprensión y Harry lo tocó con la varita. Lo mismo hizo Draco, aún haciéndole ascos, y la comadreja, incapaz de ver eso, se largó de allí.

—Desde cerca no huele tan mal —opinó Ginny—. Igual está bueno y todo.

—¡Por Dios, qué espanto! —se oyó de repente. Era McGonagall, que se acercaba pálida como una tiza a Harry y los demás—. ¿Has hecho tú eso, Potter?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Harry, extrañado por la pregunta.

—Vaya, creo que se trata de un ser muy peligroso venido del norte —dijo Dumbledore, acercándose también—. Sí, efectivamente. Es un kraken —confirmó. Como si no lo supiera, el muy…—. ¿Has sido tú quien lo ha matado, Harry?

—Pues… —vaciló Harry.

—Sí, profesor Dumbledore, hemos sido nosotros —saltó Draco—, pero yo he hecho la mayor parte del trabajo. Era realmente peligroso, quizá más que el basilisco. Casi nos come.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Calla, idiota —susurró Draco—. Esto nos vendrá de perlas para rellenar nuestro currículum.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó Dumbledore—. ¿De verdad habéis vencido entre los dos al kraken?

—Sí, teníamos que proteger a Ginny —mintió Harry, siguiendo el juego por fin. Yo no sabía si protestar o qué. Quien había matado a ese bicho había sido yo, no ellos. Luego lo pensé mejor y decidí dejarlo por esta vez. Así dejaban el caso cerrado y no investigaban de dónde había salido y cómo había muerto. Había sido el gran Harry Potter, acompañado por Draco Malfoy, igual que el año pasado. Ellos quedaban bien y yo seguía siendo anónima.

—Esta hazaña merece una gran cantidad de puntos, sin duda —decidió Dumbledore—. ¿Qué os parece si os doy doscientos puntos a cada uno, aparte de los puntos por salvar a la señorita Weasley del basilisco, que son otros doscientos por cabeza? Creo que soy justo, ¿no?

—Sí, muy justo, profesor —dijo Draco enseguida.

—Entonces quedará así —anotó Dumbledore—. Cuatrocientos puntos para Slytherin y seiscientos para Gryffindor, pues tengo entendido que Ronald Weasley participó activamente en el rescate de su hermana.

Draco no se esperaba eso, sin duda, y lo sé por la cara que puso al ver que las cuentas se le acababan de trastocar. Luego suspiró, pero no se molestó. Qué raro.

—Supongo que tendré que buscar a otro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, como siempre —continuó Dumbledore—. ¿Qué le ha pasado al profesor Lockhart, chicos?

—Un… accidente —dijo Draco, con una sutil pausa entre las dos palabras, como si hubiera tenido que buscar la palabra adecuada—. Derrumbó parte de la cueva que estábamos atravesando para llegar a la cámara y le cayó una piedra encima.

—Ya veo —dijo Dumbledore—. Bueno, os dejo, que tengo que supervisar los preparativos para el banquete. Y también tengo que buscar la forma de quitar los restos del kraken sin que nadie se entere. ¿Qué dirían en _El Profeta_ si supieran que había un kraken aquí y no sabíamos nada?

Y se marchó riéndose, acompañado por una McGonagall que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, en función del gesto de resignación que había puesto cuando lo siguió.

—Ah, otra cosa —dijo Dumbledore, sin volverse—. La poción para recuperar a los petrificados está casi hecha. Pronto podréis volver a ver a vuestros amigos.

—¿A todos? —preguntó Harry. ¿Creí notar un cierto tono de malicia en su voz?

—Sí, estoy absolutamente seguro de que habrá para todos —confirmó Dumbledore—. Nos vemos en el banquete.

—Pues ya podrían haberse ahorrado la molestia de curar al tal Creepy —gruñó Harry, dándole una patada a una piedrecita—. Supongo que puedo volver a pedirle a _Hedwig_ que le pique un rato la tráquea para que no moleste. La otra vez pareció gustarle. Estuvo gorjeando contenta durante dos días.

—No me esperaba eso de ti, Potter —dijo Draco, con cierto asombro—. No me esperaba que fueras tan retorcido. Creo que, si sigues así, en unos diez años empezarás a caerme bien y todo. Llegarías al nivel de confianza que tengo con Blaise Zabini, fíjate lo que te digo.

—No sueñes tanto, Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Blaise me cae bien, pero a ti sólo te soporto a medias. Aunque siempre es mejor tu compañía que la de la comadreja.

—Ahí te secundo, Harry —añadió Ginny, que parecía bastante callada pero, cuando hablaba, demostraba lucidez. Al menos, en ese momento la acababa de demostrar.

—No sé cómo puedes aguantarlo, Weasley —dijo Draco.

—Ni yo, pero es mi hermano, qué le voy a hacer —dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros—. En fin, me voy a la sala común. Gracias una vez más por salvarme. Os debo la vida.

Y se fue. Harry fue a la enfermería, donde aún estaba Hermione, para ser el primero en verla recuperar su estado normal, mientras Draco volvía a la sala común de Slytherin para ser aclamado o algo así, supongo. Tras la vuelta a la vida de Hermione, Harry y ella fueron a la sala común hablando de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Nadie sabía que hubo un enorme calamar que estuvo esclavizando a medio colegio durante doscientos años. Tampoco necesitaban saberlo.

Por la noche, ya en el banquete, faltó poco para proclamar ese día el día de Harry Potter. Había salvado a Ginny Weasley de ser comida por el monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos y había librado a todo el colegio de un monstruoso ser acuático que incluso se había comido al calamar gigante. Eso era lo oficial, lo que contó Dumbledore, y para todos en el colegio lo que decía Dumbledore iba a misa. Pero el triunfo de Harry no fue sólo suyo, al menos en opinión pública. También participaron Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy, aliados por esta vez sin que se supiera por qué, hasta que Draco alegó que la comadreja lo había obligado a punta de varita porque necesitaba ayuda para salvar a su hermana. Luego se arrepintió de decir eso, pues fue motivo de chanza para los Gryffindor y de vergüenza para los Slytherin. Por suerte para mi sobrino, todo se olvidó deprisa. Yo misma puse mi granito de arena, oculta bajo la capa de invisibilidad, con un pequeño hechizo mejorado que sustituiría al hechizo desmemorizante que trató de emplear Lockhart, según le oí a Draco cuando entre él y Harry le contaron a Hermione todo lo acontecido en la pelea contra el basilisco una vez más. No sabía si creer eso o no, pero sí era verdad que Lockhart no parecía saber ni dónde tenía las orejas. Desde luego, no era más tonto porque no nació antes. No sabía ni cómo coger la varita para hechizar a alguien. No encontraba otra forma de explicarme cómo se las había apañado para hechizarse a sí mismo.

En el recuento de puntos, Gryffindor y Slytherin volvieron a empatar, aunque yo juraría que tendría que haber ganado Gryffindor como en el libro original, pero bueno. De todas formas, si en el primer año un empate se vio curioso, en este segundo año se vio inverosímil. Algunos ya pensaban que había tongo, y no era para menos. La probabilidad de dos empates seguidos era más bien baja. Pero hubo recuento de puntos y, efectivamente, era empate, así que tuvieron que rendirse a la evidencia.

—Qué suerte tienes —gruñó Draco—. Ya van dos veces que te salvas por los pelos.

—Sí, lo mismo digo —dijo Hermione, con sorna—. Pero a la tercera irá la vencida, ya verás.

—Eso será si te dejo.

—Ahí está el tema, ahí.

—¿Pero de qué va todo esto? —preguntó Harry, escamado.

—Una apuesta —gruñó Draco.

—¿Qué apostáis? —preguntó Neville.

—Eso es secreto —dijo Hermione, con voz traviesa y cara a juego. Miró a Draco y añadió—. Hasta ahora estás teniendo mucha suerte. Ya veremos en tercer curso, que te costaría más cumplir la apuesta si pierdes.

—Lo mismo podría decir yo —gruñó Draco, pero luego hizo algo curioso: sonrió con picardía—. Espero que no te escaquees si pierdes.

—Claro que no. ¿Por quién me has tomado? —gruñó Hermione, acelerando el paso—. Será capullo…

Draco rió, cosa increíble en él, pues fue una risa bastante sincera y natural. Desde el hombro de Harry miré a uno, luego a la otra, y entonces comprendí de qué iba la apuesta. Sí, si en tercer año se deshacía el empate, aquello iba a ser interesante. A quien perdiera le iba a costar cumplir la apuesta, y a saber si no perderían más cosas. Yo desde luego no me lo iba a perder por nada del mundo.


	10. ¡Asesino!

**Disclaimer: Y luego dicen que Dumbledore es el bueno...**

**A/N: ¿Bellatrix, una heroína? ¡Ja! (risa cargada de desdén). Ni de coña, como decimos por España. No, Bellatrix no mató al kraken por querer ser una heroína, ni mucho menos. Lo hizo para que sus planes pudieran continuar adelante. Pero si no se arrugó lo más mínimo cuando el kraken le mandó a los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff. No mató a nadie por lo dicho antes, pero eso no significa que se esté cambiando de bando ni nada parecido. Ya veréis, queridos/as lectores/as, lo que se trae entre manos. Aún hay que leer mucho para eso.**

**En cuanto a aquella apuesta entre Draco y Hermione, ¿qué puedo decir? Bueno, puedo decir qué apuestan, pero eso sería hacer un spoiler y no me gustan, así que os quedáis con las ganas de saberlo. Ya se verá. Sólo adelanto que preparéis los pulmones, que se os van a salir por la boca de la risa. Lo estoy viendo en mi imaginación y me estoy partiendo la caja torácica, con que... (je, je).**

**Ahora toca lo de siempre, a leer y a dejar reviews, que ayudan a continuar pensando lo siguiente. Disfrutad.**

* * *

**PARTE 3**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**¡ASESINO!**

A pesar de todo lo que hizo Richard Granger el año anterior, a pesar de que Dumbledore sabía todo acerca de cómo iban las cosas en Privet Drive, Harry tuvo que pasar otro año allí, aguantando a la morsa y sus gritos, soportando lo insoportable, y yo encerrada en mi jaula sin poder hacer nada. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir sin descubrir mi identidad, matar a los Dursley y salvar a Harry de su propia familia, pero tenía que seguir aguantando. Los dos teníamos que seguir aguantando, qué remedio, o estábamos condenados a huir toda la vida, e iba a ser muy larga, porque Harry acababa de cumplir trece años y yo tenía quince. No siempre fue así, por supuesto, pero así era ahora y así se iba a quedar. No me arrepentía de nada de lo que hice desde que conocí a Harry Potter.

De pronto, y así porque sí, llegaron otros dos habitantes más a la casa, esta vez bienvenidos por los Dursley, aunque no por nosotros.

—Hoy viene mi hermana Marge —anunció la morsa—. Se quedará durante una semana y se traerá a uno de sus perros. Espero que pase una buena semana aquí, así que espero también que nos comportemos como personas normales, y eso va por todos —supuse que se dirigió a Harry. Yo todo esto lo estaba oyendo desde arriba, por tanto no podía verificarlo, pero estaba segura casi al cien por cien de que eso iba por él.

Oí que Harry subía. Parecía que ya había acabado todo, al menos por ahora. Parecía derrotado. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, tras coger tres cartas que recibió el día anterior. Parecía que lo único que podía hacer era leer una y otra vez esas cartas.

_Querido Harry,_

_Soy Ginny Weasley. Gracias por salvarme la vida en curso anterior. De verdad que no lo olvidaré y te estoy eternamente agradecida por eso. Desde que me pasó aquello con el libro que tú y yo sabemos, desconfío de todos los libros que escriben solos, aunque he de reconocer que aún no me he encontrado ninguno más. En serio, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te debo una._

_Espero que no me tomes por una niña tonta, pero te quería decir que no te tomes demasiado a mal lo que Ron hizo el día que os conocisteis. Te aseguro que no fue su intención hacerle daño a tu lechuza. Él asegura que fue un accidente y espera que no lo odies toda la vida por ello, y yo también lo espero, aunque espero también tu versión del accidente. Mi padre dice a veces que hay que ver todas las opiniones antes de juzgar a nadie y puede que tenga razón._

_Ahora que hablo de mi padre, le han dado un premio por su trabajo y, con el dinero del premio, nos hemos ido a Egipto. Te he mandado una foto en la que salimos todos para que nos conozcas. Te aseguro que no todos somos como Ron o Percy, algunos tenemos sentido del humor, pero eso ya lo sabes por Fred y George._

_Espero que este año nos veamos más. He conseguido por fin tener una amiga común contigo, Hermione, y me ha hablado maravillas de ti. Seguro que son ciertas las cosas que dice, pero me gustaría comprobarlo yo misma. Ya ves, ahora soy desconfiada. Por cierto, en Hogwarts no te acerques mucho a Percy o te aburrirá con un montón de historias. Como ha sido nombrado delegado, se lo tiene muy creído y puede resultar un pesado._

_He quedado con Hermione en el Caldero Chorreante para pasar la última semana de agosto. ¿Podría ser que vinierais tú y _Hedwig_? Sería una buena oportunidad para hablar y hacernos amigos. Si es que sí, nos vemos allí._

_Sinceramente,_

_Ginny._

—No me fío mucho de los Weasley —dijo Harry al acabar de leer la carta. Por lo menos, ahora podía sacarme de la jaula de vez en cuando, por tanto, leí la carta con él. Por cierto, ¿qué hablaba la Weasley de un libro que escribía solo? Me lo he preguntado una vez y otra pero nunca he hallado la respuesta—. Su hermano también parecía simpático al principio, y luego mira lo que intentó hacerte —prosiguió—. Supongo que puedo darle una oportunidad de todas formas. ¿Qué te parece?

Como respuesta, cogí con el pico la segunda carta y Harry sonrió.

—Vale, lo dejaremos para después. Leamos ahora la de Hermione.

_Querido Harry,_

_Siento de veras que Dumbledore desestimara la petición de mis padres de dejarte en nuestra casa. Dijo que fue por tu bien, pero no veo dónde está el bien en esa decisión suya de dejarte con esos tiranos. Mi padre está tratando de mover algunos hilos con algunos conocidos suyos, pero no sé hasta dónde podrá intervenir. Ya veremos. Desconfío de la policía en general. No son tan buenos como quieren hacer creer._

_Pero dejemos eso. Me carteo con Ginny, ya sabes, la menor de los Weasley. Es una chica bastante maja, aunque algo triste, pero estoy haciendo lo posible para remediar esa situación suya. Me gustaría que me echaras una mano, porque creo que es de la misma rama de la familia que Fred y George y lamentaría que se estropeara y se pasara a la rama de Percy y compañía, ya sabes, la rama insoportable. No quiero decir con eso que deba ser una bromista sin cuartel como los gemelos, pero sí estaría bien que tuviera un poco de alegría._

_Me ha invitado a pasar la última semana de vacaciones con ella en el Caldero Chorreante. Naturalmente, he aceptado, pues también van a estar sus padres. Esa fue la condición que pusieron mis padres para poder ir, y como han cumplido, yo también lo haré._

_¿Sabes con quién más me carteo? Con Blaise Zabini, ya sabes, la amiga de Draco Malfoy, aunque eso sólo nos lo dice a nosotros, parece ser. Será que no se estila en Slytherin tener amigos, posiblemente. Es curioso que sea una Slytherin, porque es bastante simpática. No tiene nada que ver con el pedazo de hielo de ojos grises de Draco. La invité también a pasar la última semana con nosotros, pero dijo que no podía ir porque estaba en Estados Unidos. Se ve que tiene familia allí._

_Te echo mucho de menos. Esta vez no podemos hacer lo del año pasado, porque esta vez no colaría, así que aguanta cuanto puedas en ese cuchitril en el que estás y, si puedes, ven a Londres la última semana de agosto. Aunque no te guste la mitad de la familia Weasley, seguro que estás mejor que en esa cueva de locos._

_Con amor, tu "hermana mayor",_

_Hermione._

_P.D.: Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de nuestra amiga secreta? No me ha llegado nada, pero puede que a ti sí. Me encantaría conocerla. Debe de ser una tía genial._

Harry sonrió. Siempre que leía la carta sonreía, pero en su fuero interno se le veía triste. Era comprensible, por otra parte, porque bien podía estar con sus amigos en vez de encerrado en Privet Drive, pero parecía que Dumbledore aún tenía siempre la razón y, si no la tenía, se aplicaba lo anterior.

—Ahora la tercera, pero no la menos importante para mí —dijo Harry—. La carta que me has traído de mi admiradora secreta. La carta especial.

_Querido Harry,_

_Lo adivinaste: soy tu admiradora secreta. ¿A que te empieza a gustar esta letra? Ya sé yo que sí._

_Ante todo, déjame felicitarte por haber vencido tú solito a nada menos que un basilisco, aunque lo del kraken sabemos bien tú y yo que no es verdad. ¿Qué creías, que no lo sabía? Claro que lo sé. No se me escapa nada._

_Siento no haber podido ayudarte esta vez, pero tenía otros asuntos de gran importancia que atender y ocuparon más tiempo del que había planeado al principio. Esperaba haber podido compatibilizar las dos tareas, pero me fue imposible. Menos mal que mis libros te ayudaron cuando más lo necesitaste y Draco Malfoy no siempre está ahí para estorbar; a veces ayuda. También te felicito por tu sangre fría, chaval, que te salvó de la muerte donde yo no pude. Ya felicité también a Draco Malfoy por medio de Blaise Zabini. Nos carteamos a veces. Es muy maja, a pesar de ser una Slytherin._

_Te preguntarás qué estaba haciendo mientras tú te pegabas con una serpiente de quince metros de largo, ¿verdad? Te lo diré por esta vez, aunque no sé si me creerás. Yo también estaba luchando por mi vida, pero no contra una serpiente, sino precisamente contra el kraken. ¿Por qué me di de guantazos con él? Para salvarte, a ti y a todo el colegio… y porque me gustan los calamares a la romana. Si te dijera las cosas que hacía ese bicho sin que nadie lo supiera… Ya te dije en la anterior carta que moriría para protegerte, y esta vez casi muero de verdad, y de verdad era para protegerte. Ahora ya sabes que voy en serio y ya verás cuando me descubras… si es que lo haces alguna vez, claro._

_Seguramente te preguntarás también por qué no te libro de esos tíos tuyos, los Dursley, si me he jurado a mí misma protegerte. Siento decirte que no puedo aún hacer eso. De verdad quiero, pero no puedo, porque te pondría en un peligro aún mayor si hiciera eso. Vivir huyendo no es bueno, te lo digo yo. De todas formas, un guerrero también debe saber sufrir. Nunca sabes lo que te puedes encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina y, si sobrevives a la bola de sebo de tu tío, sobrevives a cualquier cosa._

_Por ahora tengo que dejarte, pero pronto volverás a tener noticias mías. Hasta entonces, sigue confiando en mí como hasta ahora. Ya te llegará tu recompensa, ya, y vas a ver lo que es bueno cuando te coja por banda._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Tu admiradora más querida._

_P.D.: Venga, a ver si me descubres de una vez, que tengo ganas de ver tu expresión cuando me contemples tal cual soy. Seguro que no te decepcionas._

—No me decepcionarás, te lo aseguro —dijo Harry—. A ver qué es esa recompensa que me tienes preparada.

«No lo sabes tú bien», pensé. «Ya puedes preparar la resistencia física, que te va a hacer falta».

* * *

La semana que no tuvimos más remedio que pasar con Marjorie Dursley fue la peor en mucho tiempo. Yo personalmente estaba casi más a gusto con los guardianes de Azkaban que escuchando desde mi jaula la constante humillación que le infligía esa horrible mujer a Harry, día tras día. No sabía por qué, pero sentía pena por él. Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así. Qué asco daba, que me estaba ablandando, aunque la verdad es que aquella arpía era lo peor que nadie se podía echar a la cara. Ni yo era tan zorra con mis enemigos. Menos mal que el Señor Oscuro no "contrataba" muggles, porque de ser así seguramente la tendría en el círculo interno, de cabrona que era. Y él aguantaba y aguantaba, aunque sus ganas de matarla no le faltaban, se le notaba en sus cambios en el control de su poder mágico. Al sexto día vi que su paciencia ya estaba casi agotada.

—Menos mal que se va mañana —dijo, con una voz más grave de lo normal, fruto de su rabia contenida—. Sólo tengo que aguantar un día más y todo acabará. Menos mal que tengo a mis amigos, el Quidditch, el libro que me regaló Hermione con la carta y, sobre todo, menos mal que tengo a mi admiradora secreta, porque si no, no sé en qué podría pensar para no matarla. Estoy harto.

Abrió mi jaula y me cogió, apretándome contra su pecho. Pero su abrazo era flojo, medido, para no hacerme daño. Aún tenía control sobre su fuerza.

—Te me vas a poner celosa, _Hedwig_, pero cada vez pienso más en ella, ¿sabías? —su voz era ya un susurro.

«¿Ah, sí?», pensé, con desdén. «¿Entonces por qué no haces por descubrirme de una vez?».

—Me pregunto cómo será —continuó—. ¿Será de mi edad o mayor que yo? ¿Y de qué casa será? No parece de Gryffindor. Los libros que me manda son difíciles de encontrar. Igual es una Ravenclaw. Me da igual, mira, como si es una Slytherin. Me encantaría verla. Pero primero tendría que descubrirla. ¿Por qué es todo tan complicado? ¿No sería más fácil que se mostrara de una vez y en paz? ¿Es una especie de prueba o qué? Menos mal que me gustan los retos.

Paró un momento de hablar, como pensando en lo siguiente que iba a decir, o quizá porque se oyeron algunos ruidos abajo y no quería que subieran a seguir dándole la tabarra. Al asegurarse de que no había peligro, continuó, como si estuviera hablando con alguien… aparte de su lechuza.

—Cuanto más pienso en ella, más me gustaría encontrarla —susurró de nuevo. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de ese chico hoy?—. Si la encontrara, no sé qué haría. Creo que podría besarla nada más verla.

«Vaya, será si te doy permiso, no te digo…», pensé. Estaba claro que le gustaba, pero no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Tan sólo con eso no se me consigue. Aunque creo que me estaba engañando a mí misma con eso. Cada vez que lo veía con alguna otra chica, me daba el ataque de celos. Aun así, tendría que cambiar de táctica si quería conseguirme del todo. Odio la pastelería.

El último día de visita de la gorda Dursley, ya por la noche, Harry tuvo que pensar mucho en mí, porque la arpía parecía que quería decirle de una vez por todas lo que pensaba de él, y se estaba cebando. Se metió con él y a él plim; se metió con sus amigos y a él plim, pero se metió con su familia y noté que su magia subía considerablemente. Ya estaba harto.

—Y es que todo va en la sangre, como digo —continuó la ballena—. A mí me pasó con uno de mis perros. Estaba tan débil que no podía cazar, así que lo sacrifiqué. Creo que algo así es lo que necesita este mocoso —por Harry, claro, cómo no—. Pero, como digo, es normal. Teniendo en cuenta cómo era su padre… por cierto, ¿a qué se dedicaba?

—Pues… estaba en el paro —dijo la jaca Petunia, con una voz que indicaba su vergüenza. Yo que ella me habría avergonzado de tener esa cara de caballo.

—Ya, lo que imaginaba. Un vago.

—¡No era un vago, sino un mago! —exclamó Harry, perdida la paciencia—. ¡Y muy bueno, por cierto, así que lávate las orejas antes de contar cosas que has oído de refilón y mal!

—¡Más brandy, eso es lo que necesitamos! —exclamó la morsa Vernon. Así iba la cosa, claro. Ahora me lo explicaba todo. Bebían brandy como si fuera agua y por eso decían lo que decían—. ¡Y tú a la cama, chico!

—Aún no, déjale hablar, que parece que quiere decir algo más —adujo la foca—. Parece que estás orgulloso de tus padres, ¿no? Ya ves, muertos en un accidente de coche, seguramente por ir borrachos.

—¿Un accidente de coche? ¿Es eso lo que crees que les pasó? ¡Ja! —rugió Harry—. ¡Murieron asesinados, que lo sepas, y todo para protegerme, estoy seguro!

—¿Y por qué iba a protegerte alguien?

—¡Porque me querían, por eso! ¡Pero claro, nunca podrás entenderlo, porque sólo sabes hablar de palizas a la hora de "educar"! ¡Eres peor que una arpía! ¡Os odio a todos! ¡Esta casa no es mi hogar! ¡No quiero vivir aquí, rodeado de gente que no merece vivir!

—¿Entonces por qué no te vas, engendro? —rugió Marge.

Craso error.

De pronto, la energía mágica de Harry se desbordó y oí a la pelota de playa con faldas gritar de miedo, así como a los demás Dursley. Como tenía la jaula abierta, bajé volando y vi que estaba inflándola como a un globo tan sólo con su voluntad, haciéndola realmente una pelota de playa, una especialmente fea. Ese chico era terrible cuando se enfadaba, eso lo sabía, pero siempre había notado control en su magia; cuando no lo tenía era aún más que terrible.

Tras la obra, Harry subió como un huracán a la habitación y tiró toda la ropa al baúl, así como los libros de texto, teniendo cuidado especial con uno que le mandó Hagrid, pues mordía, y cerró el baúl a presión, poniendo mi jaula encima y atándola con presteza. Después, dobló cuidadosamente las cartas, separando la mía de las demás, y se las metió en un bolsillo; cogió mis libros y metió mi carta con las demás cartas mías, dentro de uno de los libros, que se llevó en una mano, mientras que con la otra mano cargó el baúl.

«Qué fuerza tiene el condenado cuando se enfada», pensé, asombrada, pues no parecía acusar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al arrastrar el baúl. No tuvo miramientos al bajarlo por la escalera y menos mal que yo no estaba en la jaula, porque oscilaba peligrosamente en su precaria posición, atada al baúl.

Fue abrir la puerta de la calle y entrar el gordazo, hecho una furia.

—¡Da un paso más y te arrepentirás, chico! —bramó.

—Lo mismo digo —siseó Harry, con una voz gélida que me puso las plumas de la cola de punta, mientras apuntaba al tonel con la varita.

—E-espera, piensa en lo que haces —dijo la morsa, más suave, tratando de negociar—. Si haces eso, te echarán de ese colegio al que vas.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no han cambiado las normas? —susurró Harry, con voz extremadamente peligrosa—. No lo sabes, ¿verdad? Entonces no me tientes.

Y se fue. Enseguida salí yo también y me colgué en su hombro. Por lo que a mí respectaba, se había acabado vivir en esa pocilga, y parecía que Harry era de mi misma opinión.

* * *

La furia de Harry pronto se tornó abatimiento. Se había ido de casa, por así decirlo, y ahora no sabía qué hacer. El abatimiento pronto pasó a angustia y la angustia, a miedo, sobre todo cuando oímos un ruido extraño y, al volvernos, vimos un enorme perro salir de las sombras, un perro que se me quedó mirando con curiosidad, la misma curiosidad que yo tenía sobre él. Me estaba planteando hablar con el perro para saber qué hacía allí a esas horas cuando, de pronto, oí a Harry llamar a un taxi.

«¿Qué tiene planeado ahora?», pensé, mientras el taxi paraba. «¿Tiene dinero muggle encima?».

No me pregunté adónde iría ahora en taxi, porque tenía una idea muy aproximada: a la casa de los Granger. Efectivamente, me metió en la jaula al mismo tiempo que le indicaba al taxista la dirección de dicha casa.

—Espero que tu mascota no deje plumas, chico —gruñó el taxista, arrancando—. Luego no quiero tener que pasar el aspirador por todo el coche para quitarlas.

—Descuide, señor —dijo Harry—. Se estará quieta.

El taxista parecía escéptico. Aun así, lo dejó estar y condujo hablando de sus cosas, como hacen todos los taxistas.

—¿Y has visto las noticias de esta tarde, chico? —preguntó. Harry negó con la cabeza—. Vaya, entonces no sabes que hay un asesino suelto por aquí. No me extraña entonces que anduvieras por ahí solo con ese enorme baúl y tu pájaro. Dicen que, hace doce años, mató a trece personas con una bomba y luego empezó a reírse como un loco incluso cuando la policía lo cogió. Por lo visto, se escapó ayer mismo y va armado con un revólver. Aunque aún no he oído que haya matado a nadie. Estoy seguro de que tiene un objetivo.

—¿Un objetivo? ¿Quién?

—Bueno, según la policía, dicen que persigue a un chico llamado Harry Potter o algo así, pero vete a saber. Creí que perseguía a alguien famoso o algo, pero no, es un chico de lo más anónimo. Dicen que se escapó de una prisión de la que nadie había podido salir antes, algo así como Alcatraz, pero la llamaron de otra forma. Normal, Alcatraz ya no es una prisión, o eso dicen…

—Vaya, no me gustaría estar en el pellejo del tal Harry Potter entonces —dijo Harry, tratando de sonar casual, aunque estaba claro que estaba preocupado. Yo que lo conocía lo noté enseguida, pero al taxista le pasó desapercibido—. ¿Y se sabe cómo se llama el sujeto?

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo el taxista—. Se llama Sirius Black. Un nombre un poco raro, pero en eso no me meto. De complexión delgada, alto, con el pelo negro muy largo y despeinado… aunque eso es circunstancial, la verdad. Con cortárselo le vale para pasar desapercibido. Dicen que lo tienen estrechamente vigilado, a pesar de todo, pero si eso fuera verdad ya lo habrían cogido, ¿no?

—La verdad, mirado así no sé qué pensar de momento —dijo Harry, cada vez más preocupado, aunque no se le veía asustado—. Supongo que lo mejor es no cruzarse con él. Seguramente ahora esté escondido en alguna parte hasta que pase la tormenta.

—Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo —dijo el taxista, parando el taxímetro—. Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Son cinco libras.

«¡Cinco libras por una carrera!», pensé, pasmada. «¡Timador…!».

Harry no protestó. Sacó las cinco libras y se apeó del taxi, cogiendo el baúl del maletero y la jaula conmigo dentro, mientras yo trataba de hacer memoria.

«¿Cuándo ha cogido este tío el dinero muggle?», pensé. Lo mirara por donde lo mirara, no encontraba el momento en que se dirigió a Gringotts para cambiar dinero mágico por dinero muggle. Luego vi la cartera en la mano y tuve que reprimirme para no reír. «Ya veo, es la cartera del saco de grasa con mostacho. Ladronzuelo…».

Harry llamó a la casa y, al instante, Richard Granger salió armado con un bate de béisbol. Cuando vio a Harry, suspiró de alivio un segundo para, al siguiente, mirar alrededor y meterlo dentro. Salió otra vez, verificó que no había nadie y metió el baúl y mi jaula. Ese comportamiento extraño me escamó, y era obvio que a Harry también, porque preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—Dicen que Sirius Black ha sido visto por aquí cerca —dijo Richard, cerrando la puerta—. Pensé que eras él.

—Si hubiera sido él, no habría llamado a la puerta, Richard —dijo Jane, acercándose con Hermione—. Vaya, hola, Harry. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me he largado de la casa de los Dursley —dijo Harry—. Ya estaba harto de la hermana de mi tío. No paraba de insultarme y, al final, la inflé inconscientemente. No sé cómo lo hice, pero sí sé que lo llevo claro. Ya van dos veces que hay magia en esa casa y, con la primera, me dieron un ultimátum. A la siguiente, es decir, ahora, me expulsarían de Hogwarts.

—Pero ha sido un accidente, ¿verdad? —opinó Hermione—. No creo que vayan a tomártelo en cuenta.

—No sé yo —dijo Harry, ominoso—. La otra vez ni siquiera fui yo, sino un elfo doméstico de los Malfoy. Lo liberé después de matar al basilisco, haciendo que el señor Malfoy le diera un calcetín mío. Si me acusaron antes, que no había sido yo, imagínate ahora, que sí que he sido yo. Me van a expulsar, seguro.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y de nuevo fue Richard a abrir, bate en ristre, mientras los demás se escondían por orden de Jane. Pero, cuando Richard abrió, no apareció Sirius Black, como temía, y lo sé porque lo conozco. Sin embargo, también conocía a esa otra persona y tampoco me parecía buena compañía.

—Buenas noches, señor Granger —dijo el hombre, quitándose el bombín. Ni siquiera se había molestado en disfrazarse de muggle, pues llevaba una túnica color verde botella y capa a rayas—. Soy Cornelius Fudge, ministro de magia. Tengo entendido que Harry Potter acaba de hospedarse aquí.

—Pues sí que corren las noticias, buen hombre —gruñó Richard, dejando el bate de béisbol en el suelo, apoyado en una pared, e invitando a Fudge a pasar—. No hace más de un minuto que llegó. ¿Qué se le ofrece exactamente?

—Bueno… —Fudge vaciló—. ¡Ah, estás aquí, Harry! Me alegro. Estaba preocupado desde que te fuiste tan precipitadamente de Privet Drive tras inflar a tu tía… bueno, no es exactamente tu tía, sino la hermana de tu tío, ¿no? —rió.

—Responda, ministro de magia, ¿qué hace aquí? —insistió Richard, perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba claro que estaba susceptible, seguramente por el asunto de Sirius—. Puede que en el mundo mágico sea alguien importante, pero ahora no está en el mundo mágico. Como venga para hacerle algo a Harry…

—De ningún modo, señor Granger —aseguró Fudge—. Estoy aquí para llevar a Harry Potter al callejón Diagon. Me parece un sitio mucho más seguro que esta casa para protegerlo de Sirius Black.

—¿Pretende confinarlo en el callejón, señor Fudge? —preguntó Richard.

—Bueno, no es exactamente un confinamiento, señor Granger. Es para protegerlo. No podrá abandonar el callejón, pero es un lugar bastante grande y estará seguro. Será difícil que Black lo encuentre allí, con tanta gente.

—De acuerdo —dijo Richard—, pero para estar más seguro iremos nosotros también. No creo que haya ningún problema, ¿verdad?, con que haya muggles en ese callejón exclusivo de magos. A fin de cuentas, sabemos muy bien que existe la magia y la aceptamos tal cual.

—Está bien, pero seguramente se encuentren con cosas que considerarían… raras —dijo Fudge—. No es lo mismo que vivir en este barrio.

—Espere, ministro —intervino Harry—. No entiendo nada. Hice magia, ¿no?, y se suponía que no podía, sobre todo después de…

—¿Y quién se acuerda de eso? —dijo Fudge, riéndose—. Todo el mundo puede perder el control alguna vez, no es grave. Ya la han desinflado y han modificado su memoria para que no recuerde nada. Por ahora, lo más importante es tu seguridad.

»Hemos mandado a los guardianes de Azkaban en su busca, así que no tardaremos mucho en darle caza —continuó—. Mientras tanto, serás vigilado, por tu seguridad, y te encontrarás algo más falto de movimientos que otras veces, pero no te preocupes. Como digo, es por tu seguridad. El callejón es todo tuyo. Podrás moverte libremente por todas partes, mientras no salgas al barrio muggle. ¿Entendido?

—No hay otro remedio, ¿verdad? —sopesó Richard—. Sea. Iremos mañana mismo. Lo primero es descansar y dormir.

—De acuerdo —accedió Fudge finalmente—. Siendo así, estoy más tranquilo. Mañana enviaré a dos aurores para protegerlos. Toda prevención es poca ante un asesino de Quien Ustedes Saben, ¿no?

—¿Qué? ¿Uno de sus aliados? —preguntó Harry, alarmado, aunque yo no podía creer eso. ¿Sirius, un aliado del Señor Oscuro? ¿Desde cuándo, si era la oveja negra de la familia Black?

—Sí, así es —dijo Fudge—. Y uno de los más peligrosos, me atrevería a decir. Su mano derecha, por así decirlo, pero no estamos del todo seguros. Son más las preguntas que las respuestas con respecto a ese loco asesino. Por eso quiero que no te muevas del callejón Diagon. Allí estarás seguro. Mañana por la mañana vendrán dos magos para escoltarlos. Ya no les robo más tiempo. Adiós.

Y se desapareció. Richard se quedó un poco perplejo y Jane miró a Hermione, mientras ésta se encogía de hombros. Y luego hablaba el ministro de la discreción a la hora de actuar, cuando él mismo era justo lo contrario a lo que quería inculcar a los demás. Así iba el mundo, claro.


	11. Un nuevo objetivo

**Disclaimer: ¿Asesino? ¡Venga ya, pero si es la oveja negra de la familia!**

**A/N: Primero de todo, mis disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar (tres semanas, más de lo que quería), pero he estado algo ocupado últimamente. Pero bueno, aquí sigo y que sea por mucho tiempo.**

**Paso a comentar los reviews de mis queridos/as lectores/as, como siempre. En primer lugar, la posible amistad de Harry y Ginny, por mucho que les pese a quienes quieran esa pareja, no va a pasar de simple amistad. Esto es un Harry-Bella, ¿recordáis? Aun así, tranquilidad, que Harry no va a pasar de Ginny.  
**

**Por otra parte, lo de "preparar la resistencia física" que Bella le escribe a Harry es bastante inteligible, en mi opinión al menos. Aun así, lo explicaré: ya puede mejorar su resistencia física si quiere resistir toda la noche con Bella cuando la descubra. Os podéis hacer a la idea de lo que quiere hacerle cuando lo coja. En privado, eso sí (je, je).**

**Bueno, ya he escrito bastantes sinsentidos por hoy. Leed y mandad reviews. Ah, y aguantad este tostón un rato más, que pronto llegará lo mejor.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**UN NUEVO OBJETIVO**

Cuando estaba en el mejor de mis sueños lechuciles, resulta que llamaron a la puerta de la calle. Fastidiada, abrí un ojo e, inmediatamente después, oí una voz que me sonaba:

—Buenos días, señores Granger —dijo—. Soy el auror Shacklebolt y mi compañero es el auror Dawlish. Somos los magos encargados de escoltar a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger al callejón Diagon.

—Encantado de conocerles, señor Shaklebolt y señor Dawlish —dijo Richard. Harry despertó en ese momento también y vi que se asomaba a la puerta, así que me posé en su hombro y salimos al salón—. ¿No es un poco pronto para llegar? Son las ocho de la mañana de un domingo. ¿Vosotros los magos nunca dormís?

—A veces, sí —dijo Dawlish; su voz sonaba a dormido y cansado.

—Bueno, eso da igual ahora —dijo Jane, llevándolos al comedor—. ¿Quieren desayunar algo? Seguro que están hambrientos.

—¡Jane! —protestó Richard.

—Vamos, Rick, ante todo la educación —dijo Jane—. ¿Cómo quieres que Hermione sea educada si tú no predicas con el ejemplo? Son invitados. A pesar de todo, vienen a escoltar a los chicos, no a detenerlos ni nada parecido… espero.

—Descuide, señora Granger —dijo Shacklebolt—. Harry Potter no ha hecho nada para ser detenido. Todo el mundo puede perder el control de su magia alguna vez.

—Además —añadió Harry—, no hay prisa, ¿no? No creo que el tal Sirius Black vaya a aparecer de repente aquí para tratar de matarme ni nada parecido, y menos con dos magos cuidando que no me pase nada.

—De todas formas, toda precaución es poca —dijo Dawlish—. No debiste salir de la casa de tus tíos bajo ningún concepto.

—Se nota que no vive allí, señor —dijo Harry—. Creo que estoy más seguro con Sirius Black que con los Dursley.

—De todas formas, ha sido una imprudencia —intervino Hermione—. Podría haber aprovechado para matarte si te hubiese encontrado.

—Ya, pero no sabía que estaba por ahí hasta que monté en el taxi y el taxista me lo dijo, Hermione —arguyó Harry.

—No, claro… —musitó Hermione, visiblemente arrepentida. Aún tenía mucho que aprender para ser una bruja respetable como yo, y una de las cosas que tenía que aprender era no sentir culpa—. Visto así…

—Bueno, eso da igual ahora —cortó Dawlish—. Tendremos que irnos cuanto antes. Harry, no debes salir del callejón bajo ningún concepto. Black es extremadamente peligroso y muy inteligente. Es el primer preso que se ha escapado de Azkaban —ahí contuve un gesto de triunfo, ya que seguían sin saber que yo también me había escapado. Todo iba según lo tenía planeado—, y eso que lleva mucho tiempo funcionando. Tendrás que estar siempre vigilado por algún mago y el mejor lugar es el callejón. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, ya me lo dijo el ministro, que no debía ir a la zona muggle —dijo Harry—, pero ¿están seguros de que Black es un asesino? Quiero decir, aún no ha matado a nadie, y eso que hace ya días que se ha escapado, ¿no? De hecho, ni siquiera saben dónde está.

—Tenemos cierta información que nos hace sospechar que tú eres el objetivo principal de Black, Harry —dijo Shacklebolt—. Es información confidencial, por supuesto.

—Pero si ha sido capaz de matar a trece personas con un hechizo cuando lo cogieron, ¿qué le impide hacer lo mismo otra vez? —intervino Hermione—. En mi opinión, no tendría ningún reparo en hacerlo de nuevo.

—No lo podrá hacer si estáis en el callejón —dijo Shacklebolt—. Allí estaréis al abrigo de cualquier mirada, al haber tanta gente siempre. Además, Black no se aventuraría a buscarte allí so pena de ser descubierto. No podría con todos los magos del callejón, aparte de que habrá aurores cerca por si acaso. Estás protegido por el Ministerio de Magia, chico. No te pasará nada.

—Vale, ¿y dónde nos alojaremos? —preguntó Harry—. Al estar yo en peligro, seguramente también lo esté Hermione; siempre va conmigo.

—Teníamos eso previsto —dijo Dawlish—. Hay un cuarto disponible en el Caldero Chorreante. Tom, el posadero, te confiará las llaves cuando lleguemos. Supongo que no habrá ningún problema en alojar también a la señorita Granger.

—Tengo entendido además que la familia Weasley va a hospedarse también allí —añadió Shaklebolt—. Tendréis a dos aurores vigilándoos permanentemente hasta que lleguen. En el Ministerio no nos andamos con chiquitas.

—Es casi como estar presos —opinó Harry.

«Eso digo yo», pensé.

—No exactamente —dijo Shacklebolt—. No gozarás de la misma libertad de movimientos que de costumbre, pero podrás moverte libremente por todo el callejón. Está lleno de tiendas y entretenimientos para un chico de tu edad. No te vas a aburrir.

—Y además podrás aprovechar para hacer la tarea veraniega de Hogwarts, que seguro que los Dursley no te dejan —añadió Hermione.

Harry suspiró. No había forma de escaquearse, desde luego. Cuando a los del Ministerio se les metía algo en la cabeza, no había forma de evitarlos. Si lo sabré yo.

* * *

Pensé que iba a estar condenada a estar casi un mes en mi forma de lechuza, pero unos días más tarde vi que no era para tanto. Durante esos días, estudié todo el callejón Diagon en busca de cualquier cosa sospechosa, algo que pudiera ser peligroso para Harry o para mí, pero no había nada de nada. Lo más peligroso para mí era la presencia de los aurores, que no dejaban a Harry y Hermione ni a sol ni a sombra, pero no había nada que temer si me estaba quietecita en mi forma animaga. No podrían sospechar nunca que una lechuza blanca como yo era, en realidad, una bruja oscura. Nadie, salvo Luna Lovegood y Poppy Pomfrey, sabía que Bellatrix Lestrange era una animaga. Todo el mundo creía que estaba muerta. Y si seguían creyéndolo durante mucho más tiempo, mejor para mí.

No obstante, y según leímos después en _El Profeta_, el periódico de los magos, las cosas estaban algo tergiversadas con respecto a la información que ofrecieron al mundo muggle. Lo primero, Sirius no había matado a trece personas con una bomba, sino con un hechizo. Bueno, esa adaptación era normal. Ni los magos que no supieran nada de los muggles (la mayoría) ni los muggles que no supieran nada de los magos (aún más en proporción), sabían de bombas y/o hechizos, por tanto necesitaban la adaptación. Otra adaptación parecida fue la de la varita y el revólver, pero ahí ya discrepé. ¿Cómo se las apañó Sirius para conseguir una varita en unos días cuando yo llevaba ya tres años fuera sin que nadie lo supiera y no había podido conseguir una? Tampoco la necesitaba, ¿verdad?, pero eso ya empezaba a oler a chamusquina en mi opinión. Sirius con una varita. Qué más quisiera él.

Asimismo, la supuesta protección de Harry ante la amenaza de Sirius era quedarse en el callejón, escudado por los demás magos, y nada más. Si realmente quisiera Sirius matar a Harry, ya lo habría hecho, y de un modo parecido al que habría empleado yo de haber podido, cuando aún quería hacerlo. Así pues, y viendo que la vigilancia consistía en estar cerca de otros magos del callejón, además de la de los aurores encargados de escoltarlos, decidí escaparme y divertirme yo también. No sabía si era por mis hormonas, de nuevo locas como cuando tuve quince años la otra vez, o por mi ansia de libertad, pero decidí exponerme un poco y disfrazarme de modo distinto. Iba a pasear por todo el callejón en mi forma humana, pero con un disfraz. Existían las pociones para eso y yo era buena haciéndolas.

En más de una ocasión fui detrás de Harry y Hermione, sin que ni ellos ni los aurores lo supieran, en forma humana. De hecho, más de una vez me vieron pero no repararon en mí en ningún momento. Para ellos era una persona más, una bruja que paseaba como cualquier otra por ese callejón, simplemente. Nadie importante, nadie a tener en cuenta. Todo funcionaba a las mil maravillas. Eso significaba que mi disfraz era perfecto.

Fui más de una vez al callejón Knockturn, dedicado a magos oscuros, a ver qué se cocía por esos andurriales. No había nada interesante últimamente. Lo típico, algunos objetos malditos, libros de magia oscura y poco más. Nada que no pudiera hacer yo misma y sin gastarme un knut. Iba encapuchada, naturalmente, pues no habría sido normal ver a una bruja de quince años y tan buen ver como yo pasear por ahí como si estuviera en su casa. Al ver que en el callejón Knockturn no había nada de interés, preferí no correr riesgos innecesarios y actuar sin llamar la atención, por lo que volví al callejón Diagon. También ahí había cosas interesantes, pero también cosas que no me esperaba y gente que no me esperaba encontrar.

—Hola, _Hedwig_ —oí a mi espalda, mientras miraba la tienda de escobas del callejón. Voz femenina, soñadora, como en trance, que me había llamado _Hedwig_ aun cuando estaba en mi forma humana. Esa no podía ser otra que Luna Lovegood.

—Perdón, ¿hablas conmigo? —pregunté, dando largas, aunque sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escaquearme. Me conocía en las dos formas desde que luché contra el kraken. Aún me pregunto cómo se las apañó para reconocerme cuando detuvo la pelea para empezar la canción de fondo que tampoco sé cómo se empezó a oír. Esto ya empezaba a parecer una historia escrita por un autor loco, en vez de la vida real.

—No finjas, _Hedwig_ —dijo Luna, sonriente—. Le diste una buena paliza al téutido del lago. Estuviste fabulosa tanto de humana como de lechuza.

—Ya, por eso me has reconocido, ¿verdad? —dije. Con esa extraña chica no valía de nada fingir—. Aún no entiendo muchas cosas que pasan a tu alrededor, como la música de fondo de Deep Purple que empezaste.

—No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan porque sí —dijo Luna, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, no te quejes, la música era buena —rió y continuó—. Bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Y por qué te disfrazas para estar en Hogwarts?

—No sé, ¿por qué crees? —pregunté asimismo. Quería ver hasta dónde llegaba su "intuición", por llamarle así a lo que sabía y cómo lo sabía. Era la chica más rara que había visto nunca, y eso que viví un tiempo en casa de mi tía.

—No estás matriculada —me dijo—. No entiendo por qué te escondes. Es como si temieras que alguien te reconociera.

—¿Sabes, Luna? Me sorprendes —dije, y ella sonrió—. Tienes una imaginación increíble. Mira que pensar que me escondo de alguien…

—Yo también me escondería si temiera ir a Azkaban —soltó Luna, como si nada—. Antes quizá lo merecías, pero ahora ya no. Has salvado Hogwarts de la esclavitud de un kraken, que no es poco, aunque atacaste a muchos de mis compañeros de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

—Que no se hubieran puesto en medio —repuse—. ¿Y piensas que huyo de Azkaban, que lo merecía pero ya no? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Estás tratando de redimirte —dijo Luna—. No sé los detalles, pero es lo que yo creo. Algo me dice que es justo eso.

—Me pregunto cómo sabes todo eso —murmuré.

—Ya lo sabrás —dijo ella, con tono misterioso—. O mejor aún, investiga. Se te da bien. Nos vemos otro día, ¿va? Y no te cantees tanto, no vaya a ser que te descubra quien no debe y se líe —se iba por fin, supuse, pero de pronto cambió de idea y se volvió—. Otra cosa, ¿no eres un poco mayor para Harry?

—¿Qué? —pregunté. ¿Cómo no iba a preguntar eso, si lo soltó así por las buenas?—. ¿Qué me estás contando?

—Sí, verás… —Luna parecía querer encontrar las palabras adecuadas, mientras se acercaba a mí peligrosamente—. Sé que eres Bellatrix Lestrange, la torturadora de los padres de Neville Longbottom —añadió, en un susurro a mi oído. Así que era por eso que se acercaba. No era de extrañar—. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Treinta y cinco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre mirarlo con esos ojos, cuando podrías ser su madre? Se te nota que estás colada por él.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! —exclamé, con desdén, engañándome a mí misma, porque a Luna no, desde luego—. Además, no tengo treinta y cinco, tengo quince —añadí. Era verdad—. Tomé una poción de rejuvenecimiento.

—Eso te sirvió para cambiar tu aspecto, para evitar que te reconociera la gente (aunque conmigo eso no sirve, claro) —rió otra vez—, pero sigues teniendo treinta y cinco. Tu mente sigue siendo la misma.

—Te digo que no, que realmente he rejuvenecido —insistí, y seguía siendo verdad—. Hice una poción muy difícil en la que había un fragmento de Piedra Filosofal y luego un hechizo para detener el proceso de rejuvenecimiento. Es una forma de rejuvenecer que muy poca gente sabe que existe, y también muy peligrosa, pero no tuve otra opción. No fue un cambio de aspecto, no fue para _aparentar_ tener veinte años menos; realmente _tengo_ veinte años menos por un efecto secundario de la poción que no preví.

—¿Un efecto secundario? —preguntó Luna. Era la primera vez que la veía asombrada por algo—. ¿Qué tipo de efecto secundario?

—Quería rejuvenecer mi cuerpo, _sólo_ mi cuerpo, pero me tuve que equivocar en algo seguro, porque también rejuveneció mi mente. Conservo mis recuerdos, mi experiencia, pero mi mente es la de una quinceañera. Realmente _tengo_ quince años. Pienso como una adolescente, siento lo mismo que una adolescente, hago las mismas tonterías que una… —paré, me estaba repitiendo demasiado ya—. En definitiva, _soy_ una adolescente.

—Por tanto, no eres mucho mayor que Harry… —dijo Luna, entendiéndolo por fin—. Qué cosas, podrías ser mi madre, pero sólo me sacas tres años —rió—. Es lo que tiene la magia, que hace milagros a veces.

—Sí, sobre todo si se hace mal —reí yo también—. Me caes bien, Luna. Creo que no te mataré.

—Tampoco te iba a ser fácil, de todas formas —soltó Luna, misteriosamente, y yo la miré con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Qué me iba a costar matar a una criaja como ella? ¿Dos segundos de mi valioso tiempo?—, aunque sé que no lo harías. No ganas nada con ello. Nadie cree a Lunática Lovegood. Además, mis dotes te podrían ser útiles, así que quizá tendrías que plantearte reservarme un sitio en tus ideas; no sólo metas a Harry y Hermione.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Vas a empezar segundo curso y ya sabes Legeremancia o qué?

Luna rió otra vez y negó con la cabeza.

—No, es que… —dijo, y luego dijo otra cosa que me sorprendió—, **YO LO VEO TODO** —no fue lo que dijo, fue cómo lo dijo, con una voz que parecía de otro mundo casi. Algo así como Gandalf cuando Bilbo se le puso farruco con lo del Anillo Único. Me dio algo de grima—. Si veo que te canteas demasiado en algún momento, no dudaré en avisarte. Descuida.

Y se fue, dejándome con más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Decía que me estaba canteando? Pero si nadie más que ella y Pomfrey sabía nada. Bueno, supongo que también sabían que no soy una lechuza los animales del Bosque Prohibido, pero difícilmente iban a decir algo. Sólo esperaba que McGonagall no se paseara por ahí con su forma de gata. Quizá era verdad que me estaba canteando un poco. Si me pillara McGonagall en su forma animaga, seguramente me haría preguntas que no podría responder sin delatarme. Qué peligro. ¿Y cómo que Luna lo ve todo? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Luna esconde algo que escapa a mi entendimiento o qué?

* * *

Mientras Luna y yo teníamos algunos encuentros esporádicos (no quería saber qué hacía ella allí tan a menudo, conociéndola), Harry y Hermione seguían ajenos a todo, por suerte para mí. Ambos se entretenían haciendo las tareas veraniegas; visitando la tienda de escobas, a veces coincidiendo conmigo sin darse cuenta; reuniendo información a costa de los dependientes de las tiendas del callejón acerca de algunos deberes si se sentían demasiado vagos para buscarla ellos mismos… cosas así. Y todas las tardes, tras acabar las tareas, iban a conseguir un helado gratis. Tenían un morro…

Poco después llegaron los Weasley y se vio la diferencia entre las dos ramas de la familia de las que ya llevaban Harry y Hermione un tiempo hablando. Por un lado, Fred, George y Ginny. Por otro lado, Percy y Ronald y, en medio, los adultos. Cuando Fred y George vieron a Harry y Hermione, enseguida se juntaron con ellos y Ginny fue detrás, como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Al rato volvimos al callejón, pues a Weasley le hacía falta un tónico para ratas. Se veía que se le había puesto mala. Yo tenía una idea diferente, como matarla y terminar con su sufrimiento de esa forma, pero como era una lechuza, no podía expresar mi opinión. Lástima. Así que Harry, Hermione y yo no tuvimos más remedio que ir a la tienda de animales para satisfacerlo. Y fue porque Hermione también quería una mascota, que si no…

En la tienda ocurrió algo gracioso. Por lo visto, la rata tenía ya doce años, cosa que me asombró, pues normalmente no duraban tanto, pero sospeché rápidamente que no iba a durar mucho más, sobre todo cuando apareció de pronto un enorme bicho para comérsela. Personalmente, no sabía bien si era un gato enorme o un tigre pequeño, porque no era normal. Primero, porque tenía la cara como si se hubiera dado contra una puerta, pues era chato y bastante feo. Segundo, era patizambo, pero no por eso era torpe, ni mucho menos. Lo demostró al correr como una exhalación tras la rata, que se escondió en un cubo de basura que el gato apartó de un certero zarpazo. Pero ahí estaba el pelirrojo para aguarle la fiesta al pobre gato, que le dedicó un bufido amenazador y se volvió a meter en a tienda con la cola enhiesta y mucha chulería. Me caía bien. Por lo visto, también le cayó bien a Hermione, porque lo compró, y además era mutuo, porque el gato estaba muy a gusto en sus brazos, ronroneando sonoramente. Se llamaba _Crookshanks_ y, mientras no se metiera conmigo, yo lo iba a respetar.

Pasamos esa última semana de agosto como dos familias. Por un lado, la rama divertida de los Weasley con Harry y Hermione; por otro, el resto. Al final, no pude evitar que Harry se juntara con los Weasley, pero ya daba lo mismo, pues el daño a Dumbledore estaba hecho. Ya no había forma de que lavaran el cerebro de Harry, como sin duda habría pasado de haberse juntado con ellos desde primero. Ya, con trece años y una personalidad definida, difícilmente cambiaría de parecer, sobre todo conmigo en medio. Sólo era una lechuza la mayor parte del tiempo, pero había hecho mella en él desde el principio, y cada vez hacía más mella en él, pues cada vez estaba más cerca mi yo humano, ya me preocupé de eso con mis cartas. Cuando me descubriera, me habría ganado un poderoso aliado.

Seguimos perdiendo el tiempo hasta que por fin llegó el día 1 de septiembre, que fue cuando salimos de la posada y vimos con asombro que había varios coches esperándonos. Parecían coches del Ministerio, con chóferes incluidos. Empezaba a sentirme otra vez como una noble, después de mucho tiempo. Lástima que no pudiera viajar como humana. Habría sido mucho mejor.

Subimos al tren justo a tiempo. Como siempre, los chicos se sentaron en el último vagón, alejados del resto de estudiantes, pues era la mejor forma de estar tranquilos, aparte de que difícilmente podían coger sitio en otros vagones. Yo me puse en el regazo de Harry y me dispuse a echar una siestecita, pero vi algo extraño: había un adulto durmiendo en el vagón. Me acerqué y me llevé una sorpresa.

«¡Ahí va!», pensé. «¡Es nada menos que Remus Lupin, el hombre-lobo! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?».

Hermione respondió a mi pregunta sin saberlo.

—Es Lupin, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Neville, asombrado.

—Porque lo pone en su maleta.

—Sólo pone su nombre —se fijó Harry.

—Bueno, lo demás es obvio, ¿no os parece? —constató Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es un adulto desconocido que va a Hogwarts. Aunque vaya en el tren, sólo puede ser el nuevo profesor. A ver si este dura más que los anteriores. Esa asignatura parece gafada.

—_Está_ gafada —recalcó Neville—. Según mi abuela, lleva gafada cerca de cincuenta años. Nadie quiere ese puesto. Todos los años cambian de profesor.

—Yo me sé de uno que quiere el puesto como sea —dijo Harry—: Snape.

—Pues espero que no lo consiga o no habrá quien apruebe —se lamentó Neville—. Ni siquiera tú aprobarías, Hermione.

—Díselo más bien a Harry —dijo ella—. Es mejor que yo.

—Pues debe de ser la única asignatura en la que te supero, porque en las demás… —murmuró Harry—. En fin, dejemos eso. Tengo algo de sueño. Anoche no dormí bien.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Hermione—. Tienes razón, aprovecharé para dormir.

Ambos apoyaron las piernas en los asientos de enfrente y se reclinaron, acomodándose para no estorbarse con los pies, pues iban frente a frente. Yo bostecé sin pudor alguno y me puse en el regazo de Harry otra vez. Sólo Neville parecía haber dormido bien, aunque no nos molestó. De hecho, cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron primero Fred, George y Ginny y luego Draco y Blaise, Neville los avisó de que queríamos dormir y no hubo ruido. Por fin pude conciliar el sueño.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, pero cuando desperté aún era de día, aunque pronto anochecería, por tanto aún había tiempo para echar otra cabezadita. Me fijé en que Fred, George, Neville y Ginny estaban jugando a las cartas. Miré al otro lado y vi a Lupin dormido como un tronco. Draco y Blaise no estaban, pero tampoco pasaba nada por eso. Harry y Hermione seguían dormidos, así que me decidí y volví a cerrar los ojos, preguntándome por qué había despertado tan pronto. Fue entonces cuando lo supe: instinto.

* * *

El tren había parado de repente, así que la inercia hizo el resto. Harry y Hermione despertaron sobresaltados, los demás se asustaron y yo sentí algo que llevaba tres años sin sentir, algo que no quería sentir nunca más pero que invadió mi cuerpo. Una energía mágica muy especial: un guardián de Azkaban. Un _dementor_.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué hemos parado? —preguntó Hermione, asustada, no por haber sentido la presencia del dementor, sino por la tremenda sacudida y por haber sido arrancada de su sueño y de su asiento tan violentamente, chocando con Harry. Le faltó muy poco para aplastarme.

—Ni idea, pero no me gusta —dijo Fred.

—¿Estáis bien todos? —preguntó George. Hubo un asentimiento general.

De pronto, se hizo la oscuridad y la mayoría gritó. No sabía si descubrirme al final o no, porque no sólo Harry y Hermione, sino todos los presentes estaban en grave peligro con el dementor cerca. Luego presentí que habría sido un suicidio por mi parte descubrirme delante de un dementor, porque habría ido a por mí al instante. Así pues, permanecí como lechuza y me concentré en aguantar los poderes del dementor. Ya no me afectaban como al principio. Aguantarlos era cuestión de concentrarme, pero temía por mis compañeros de vagón, que no estaban preparados.

La puerta del vagón se abrió lentamente y el terror entró. Una forma semi-etérea, encapuchada, que llevaba consigo un frío gélido que se metía en los huesos, aunque a mí no me hizo efecto ni siquiera el frío, gracias a mis plumas de ave polar, pero sí a los demás. Lo sentía mucho por mis aliados, pero no podía ayudarlos. No podía derrotar a un dementor, por mucho que lo pudiera resistir.

Tuve que apelar a toda mi nueva resistencia mágica para no perder el control y, posiblemente, perder también mi forma animaga. No sabía por qué pero, cuando apareció el guardián, me afectó más de lo que creía. Al principio no sabía por qué, pero pronto lo vi claro: la felicidad. Esos tres años que compartí con Harry me habían otorgado felicidad, y sentir por un rato que no podría volver a ser feliz me condicionó bastante. Por suerte, yo era mucho más poderosa que antes, aunque oír gritar a Harry me hizo flaquear un segundo. Estuve a punto de ceder al instinto y transformarme en humana para protegerlo, lo que implicaba ser descubierta y atacada. No me podía permitir perder aliados, teniendo tan pocos.

Por suerte o por desgracia, no sabría elegir, estaba allí Remus Lupin.

—Aquí no se te ha perdido nada, dementor —dijo, con voz ronca. Le había cambiado desde la última vez que lo oí y me pareció raro. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?—. Largo de aquí. No escondemos a Sirius Black.

Entonces hizo la defensa, el único hechizo capaz de hacer huir a un dementor, un hechizo que, a pesar de mi poder, nunca pude lograr: el _patronus_.

Tras el _patronus_, todo volvió a la normalidad. Sólo Harry seguía sin estar bien, pues estaba inconsciente. Avisé a Lupin con ululatos potentes y él se acercó. Realmente era una suerte que estuviera allí, al menos mientras no me descubriera.

—¡La mujer! —exclamó Harry, desorientado, cuando volvió a la consciencia—. ¡Hay que salvar a la mujer!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—¡Hay una mujer en apuros! ¡La he oído gritar! —insistió Harry.

—No hay nadie más que nosotros, Harry —dijo Lupin—. Ten, cómete esto, te sentará bien —le dio un trozo de chocolate, que Harry miró con desconfianza—. Sólo ha sido una muestra del poder de un dementor, un guardián de Azkaban. No te preocupes.

Partió más trozos, que repartió entre los demás, y se sentó.

—¿Por qué me he desmayado? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Quién era esa mujer que oí? ¡Y que no me diga nadie que me lo he imaginado!

—No, Harry, no te lo has imaginado —explicó Lupin—. Se trata de un recuerdo doloroso. Los dementores se alimentan de los sentimientos de la gente y sacan a la luz los recuerdos más dolorosos de quienes se alimentan. La mayoría de las veces, el mago o la bruja que sufre un ataque de dementor acaba perdiendo la razón, enloquece. Por eso, la mayoría de los condenados de Azkaban están locos o no tardarán mucho en estarlo. No estoy a favor de ellos, pero hay gente que se merece lo que les pasa allí.

«Espero que no me incluya en ese saco», pensé.

—¿Gente como Sirius Black, por ejemplo? —preguntó Ginny.

—Pues sí, mira, es un buen ejemplo —dijo Lupin, aunque yo no estaba de acuerdo. Algo me decía que Sirius era inocente—. Voy a hablar con el conductor. Comeos el chocolate y estad tranquilos.

Y se fue. Harry seguía pálido y temblaba, pero por lo menos pensaba con claridad, así que no podía estar tan mal. Eso me tranquilizó, aunque no del todo. Me había dado cuenta de que este año no iba a poder protegerlo con eficiencia, al menos si nos encontrábamos con un dementor.

«Y sólo ha sido uno», pensé. «Llegan a ser más y ni el _patronus_ de Lupin nos saca de esto».

Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, se llevaron aparte a Harry, Hermione y ¡a mí! No sabía por qué, pero Pomfrey me escogió a mí también. Era la única que sabía que no soy una lechuza (aparte de Luna, pero ella esta vez no podía ayudarme) y, teniendo en cuenta que había estado en Azkaban, quería tratarme en secreto. Era lo único que se me ocurría en esos momentos para justificar que me quisiera examinar, y además por separado, porque me cogió y me metió en la sección de animales, dejándome allí hasta que volviera a buscarme y "hablar conmigo". No tuve más remedio que resignarme, aunque no podía confiar en ella. Sólo esperaba que siguiera guardando el secreto de mi presencia allí.

—¿Qué te ha pasado esta vez? — me preguntó cuando acabó con mis aliados. Desde luego, no se andaba por las ramas conmigo.

Miré alrededor antes de notar que estaba segura, así que revertí a humana.

—Un dementor entró en el vagón donde estábamos —informé—. Menos mal que tengo resistencia a los dementores, pero me temo que Harry y los demás no tienen tanto poder como yo y han sufrido más de lo que debían.

—Ya, pero no estamos hablando de Harry y los demás, sino de ti —insistió Pomfrey—, aunque espero que no estés planeando hacerle daño a Harry aprovechando que eres su lechuza. Pero a lo que iba. Sé que has tenido que adquirir cierta resistencia a los dementores, que por cierto no sé por qué han tenido que venir aquí…

—¿Cómo dice? ¿Están aquí? —exclamé. Menos mal que Pomfrey había insonorizado la sala para evitar que se oyera la conversación.

—Sí, vigilan los límites de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—¡Desde luego, este Dumbledore está más loco de lo que pensaba! —exclamé, escandalizada—. ¡Dementores en Hogwarts!

—No, quien está loco es Fudge —corrigió Pomfrey—. Dumbledore ha conseguido llegar a un acuerdo con él y dejar a los dementores en los límites de Hogwarts; Fudge quería meterlos en el castillo.

—¡Joder! —solté. No pude evitarlo—. ¡Y luego dicen que soy mala y que estoy loca! ¡Si hasta a mí me parece eso una aberración! ¿Y luego se extrañan de que esté fuera de la ley?

—Sí, Bella, te entiendo —murmuró Pomfrey. ¿Me entendía? ¿Es que estaba empezando a confiar en mí? Pues yo seguía sin confiar en ella, aunque no se notara ahora—. De todas formas, tú tampoco eres una santa. Si alguien merece estar en Azkaban eres tú.

—Ya estuve, gracias —mascullé.

—¿Y has aprendido la lección?

—Pues sí, mire, creo que proteger a Harry en vez de matarlo es una buena forma de cambiar, ¿no? —era lo que quería oír, así que se lo dije así a ver si me dejaba en paz—. No quiero matarlo ni nada por el estilo, como sospecha seguro. Ya no. Si me hubiera pillado hace tres años, justo tras salir de Azkaban, señora Pomfrey, seguramente ahora no estaría viva, pero me pilló Harry, al menos en mi forma animaga, y me cambió. No soy buena, pero tengo ya mis remordimientos de conciencia con lo que hice. No hace falta que me los recuerde nadie, ni usted ni un dementor. De todas formas, yo soy una criminal por torturar a la gente, pero Fudge no lo es, y eso que hace lo mismo que yo. Pero él es el ministro, claro. Sólo es cuestión de posición. Él tiene el poder, yo soy una fugitiva a la que creen muerta. Aun así, yo soy más libre que él. ¿A que tiene gracia?

—Te noto con grandes dudas, Bella —dijo Pomfrey—. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Me refiero mentalmente hablando. No digo que estés loca, ojo, pero sí algo trastornada por el ataque del dementor. Mezclas unas cosas con otras, desvarías, hablas más de la cuenta aun sin confiar en mí… —hizo una pausa muy leve—. Haremos una cosa: pásate por aquí de vez en cuando y hablamos. Así conoceré mejor esta segunda versión de tu adolescencia y puede que, poco a poco, pueda confiar más en ti y te ayudaré a ordenar tus ideas y tu personalidad. Haremos lo que hoy. ¿Te parece?

—Hablar… como si eso resolviera algo —dije, derrumbada—. ¿Es que ahora quiere ir de psicóloga conmigo o qué?

—Bueno, yo al menos te escucho y, en este caso, te comprendo —dijo Pomfrey—. Créeme, es más de lo que vas a obtener del resto de gente que habita aquí. Si quieres hablar, puedes hacerlo conmigo; si quieres llorar, que también alivia, te puedo prestar mi hombro. Pero una cosa sí que voy a exigirte a cambio: no te separes de Harry. Quiero verte pegada a su hombro, como en primer curso, al menos hasta que cojan a tu primo.

—Cuidarlo, lo cuidaré, y lo haré a mi modo, desde las sombras —dije inmediatamente—, más que nada porque me interesa, pero lo demás va a ser que no. No puedo permanecer a su lado todo el día. Tengo mucho que entrenar para poder vencer a los dementores. Hoy he apelado a mi nueva resistencia mágica, que he adquirido tras el entrenamiento del año pasado para matar al kraken. Pero no sé cómo matar a un dementor.

—¿No conoces el encantamiento _patronus_? No lo mata, pero lo hace huir.

—No, no me pareció útil en su momento. De todas formas, tampoco quiero defenderme de ellos. Quiero destruirlos. No conocerá algún hechizo capaz de hacer eso, ¿verdad?

—No, pero quizá sí conozca alguno tu amiga Dama Gris —dijo, sorprendiéndome. Pues sí que era una buena espía, que sabía incluso eso—. Te sorprendes, ¿verdad? —rió—. Me cuenta cosas, ¿sabes? Fue ella quien me avisó de que había un kraken en el lago, para que lo dijera, porque a ella no la escuchaban, pero ya sabes cómo acabó todo —suspiró—. Si quieres estudiar, vale, pero vigílame a Harry y su afán de aventuras. No permitas que abandone el castillo. Es quizá el único lugar seguro, fuera del alcance de tu primo. Y si quieres estudiar aquí, avisa.

—De momento paso —dije—. No confío tanto en usted. Seguro que lo dice para que le sea más fácil vigilarme y espiarme.

—Sí, tienes razón. A decir verdad, yo tampoco confío tanto en ti —admitió Pomfrey—. Y lo has adivinado todo. Por eso quería que estuvieras más tiempo conmigo, para facilitar tanto tu trabajo como el mío. Desde aquí, tú podrás vigilar a Harry sin necesidad de ser una lechuza todo el tiempo y yo puedo instruirte y vigilarte al mismo tiempo para que no cometas ninguna estupidez. Tienes las hormonas revolucionadas y no piensas como una adulta, lo cual me indica que tu rejuvenecimiento también es mental, no sólo físico. Eres tan impulsiva como cuando estudiabas aquí. Ten cuidado o te descubrirá más gente y no podré salvarte de ti misma.

Asentí y suspiré. Todo era tan complicado que no sabía cómo me las iba a apañar para soportar la tensión. Antes tenía que proteger a Harry; ahora tenía que protegerme yo. Ya me podía preparar.


	12. Pero qué perro eres, Sirius

**Disclaimer: No trates de acercarte a Harry más de la cuenta si eres chica. Bella odia la competencia y se lo toma muy a mal.**

**A/N: Quién lo iba a decir, todos temiendo que Bella se pusiera celosa si se le acercaba demasiado Ginny a Harry, pero no es precisamente Ginny quien se le acerca. ¿Queréis saber más? Read and Review.**

**Por cierto, ante la pregunta de si Blaise Zabini es un chico... no sé, la verdad. J.K. no puso género a este personaje sino que sólo hizo una breve mención a su existencia pero sin especificar mucho más, que yo sepa al menos, y tampoco me puedo fiar de los otros fics porque unos dicen que es un tío y otros que es una tía, según los planes de quien escriba el fic. Ante tal ambigüedad, he decidido que sea una tía. Quizá en otros fics futuros sea un tío, no sé. Ya veremos.**

**Bueno, por ahora ahí queda esto.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**PERO QUÉ PERRO ERES, SIRIUS**

Este inicio de curso fue un tanto raro. Nadie salía a los jardines, por lo que pudiera pasar, y Harry volvía a ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo. No le hacía mucha gracia, pero pudo adaptarse. Por otro lado, los Weasley estaban acercándose poco a poco al grupo, haciéndolo más numeroso. Dos fijos ya eran Fred y George, y pronto se sumó Ginny, que congenió muy bien con Hermione. Pero no por haber Weasley en el grupo dejaron de verse con Draco y Blaise. Hermione y Draco se volvieron a enfrascar en su ya particular guerra de pullas, desafiando su intelecto, mientras Blaise se juntaba con Harry, bajo mi atenta mirada, por supuesto. Esa chica me caía bien, pero si se juntaba demasiado con Harry, lo lamentaría.

Por otra parte, el hecho de que Blaise y Harry fueran amigos hizo que los Weasley desconfiaran, al menos al principio, pero al verlos conversar como si nada se dieron cuenta de que no pasaba nada porque hubiera Slytherin en el grupo y la aceptaron de buen grado. La simpatía de Blaise era contagiosa aunque, insisto, que no lo fuera demasiado con Harry por el propio bien de su integridad física.

—¿No os vais a pasar este año por nuestra sala común? —preguntó Blaise a Harry—. Ahora no hay mucho que hacer porque lo del lago se ha solucionado, pero siempre podemos echarnos unas charlas.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Harry—. No estabas cuando Malfoy nos pilló, aunque no sé cómo se las apañó para pillarnos, que esa es otra.

—Os pilló porque no supisteis actuar como Crabbe y Goyle —explicó Blaise—. No es tan fácil imitarlos, son demasiado estúpidos para ser imitados por alguien de un coeficiente de más de 30 puntos.

Ambos rieron el comentario y yo me sentí tentada de hacer lo mismo, pero habría sido cantearme demasiado y ya tenía bastante con que dos personas supieran que estoy vivita y coleando.

—Lo de charlar es interesante —dijo Harry, prudente, a pesar de todo—, pero no sé si será una buena idea que dos Gryffindor se escurran en la sala común de Slytherin. Tú eres la única que nos acepta. Los demás nos iban a echar a patadas.

—No soy la única —discrepó Blaise—. Si vais invitados por Draco, seguro que no pone nadie pegas.

—¿Y su reputación? —preguntó Harry—. Siempre piensa mucho en eso, e invitar a Harry Potter se la haría añicos.

—Ya no. Está por las nubes —dijo la Slytherin—. Modificó ligeramente la pelea del basilisco y se puso él como héroe, así que todo el mundo lo tiene en muy alta estima. Dijo que te ridiculizó matando al basilisco con magia oscura.

—Qué morro tiene, si lo maté yo tirándole un trozo de techo en la cabeza —dijo Harry—. Aun así, me da igual que él quiera llevarse la fama por eso. Para él la perra gorda. Ya tengo bastante con esto —señaló su cicatriz.

—¿Puedo tocarla? —preguntó Blaise y yo me alerté. ¿Tocarla?—. No temas, no te haré daño. ¿Sabías que quiero estudiar medimagia?

—¿Estudiar qué?

—Medimagia. Pociones curativas, medicina mágica, sanación… Pero sólo como hobbie. Profesionalmente no sé aún lo que haré —miró la cicatriz con curiosidad—. ¿Puedo?

Harry asintió y Blaise palpó la cicatriz con suavidad y yo consideré que se estaba pasando, así que le di algunos picotazos, por fresca.

—¡Eh, no piques, _Hedwig_! —exclamó, tratando de protegerse—. ¡Eso duele! ¡Creí que éramos amigas!

«Siempre y cuando no te pases», pensé, dejando de picarla por ahora.

—_Hedwig_ es bastante celosa y no te conoce tanto —dijo él, a modo de disculpa—. Por cierto, luego me voy a pasar por la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo de Snape. ¿Me echas una mano? Se lo pediría a Hermione, pero parece más ocupada de lo que creía.

Tenía razón, porque estaba ocupadísima con una charla con Draco que parecía interesante, ya que la estaban teniendo en voz baja y aislados de los demás.

—Claro —dijo ella, aunque me miraba con algo de temor. Por mí que siguiera así y así no se acercaba tanto a _mi_ Harry… ¡Mierda, lo he dicho de nuevo!—. Mientras _Hedwig_ no me pique más… ¿Vienes o no?

Harry asintió y fue con ella a la sala común de Slytherin, lo cual me preocupó. ¿Y si quería avanzar en su amistad con Harry, aun bajo mi vigilancia? ¿Quería más picotazos? Porque si era así, yo encantada de la vida. Pero parecía que, por el momento, estaba escarmentada porque en un minuto se les vio volver, charlando y riendo, aunque ella se apartó de él cuando llegaron a mi campo de visión.

«Así me gusta, que aprenda a tenerme respeto y algo de miedo», pensé.

—Insisto en que vas a tener que traducirme esto, Blaise —dijo Harry, con la nariz metida en el cuaderno de la chica—. ¿Qué pone aquí? ¿Reactivante?

—¿Qué? ¡No, idiota! ¡Revitalizante! ¡Es la poción revitalizante!

—Ya decía yo. Pensé que te habías equivocado de cuaderno o algo. ¡Qué letraja!

—Anda, cállate, que quien no sabe leer eres tú.

«¿Discutiendo por la letra?», pensé. «Vaya, es listo. Ahora caigo. Ha sido una buena idea pedirle apuntes para comparar si era su letra la de las cartas que le envío. Muy ingenioso».

* * *

Durante el curso, el grupo se había agrandado y se habían formado dos subgrupos. En uno de ellos estaban Harry, Hermione, Blaise y Neville, con la ocasional presencia de Draco cuando no estaba con Crabbe y Goyle, pero en mi opinión era porque quería meterse con Hermione de alguna manera y desafiar su intelecto, lo cual a ella le parecía bien, curiosamente. Cada vez se veían más. El segundo subgrupo solían componerlo Fred, George, Ginny y Neville, que se juntaba a los dos grupos como si nada. Harry y Hermione solían juntarse también, pero estaban menos tiempo. A los Weasley no les hacía mucha gracia que Harry y Hermione pasaran tanto tiempo con Slytherin, ya fuera con una chica simpática o un chico antipático. No lo veían normal.

Últimamente, Harry pasaba mucho tiempo con Blaise. Se habían hecho buenos amigos, cosa que me alegraba, pero perfectamente podían llegar a más y eso ya no me gustaba. Blaise aún no había demostrado sus habilidades, salvo cuando examinó la cicatriz de Harry, pero cabía la posibilidad de incorporarla, pues me venía bien una sanadora en el grupo, pero sólo si no se ponía demasiado cariñosa con Harry. Ese fue el trato que hice conmigo misma.

Pasando a las clases, le fueron algo mejor que otros años, pero no llegó a destacar demasiado en ninguna, salvo en Defensa. Se notaban mis libros, por supuesto, pero también es verdad que tenía un talento natural para la lucha mágica. Lupin resultó además ser un muy buen profesor y se centró en enseñarles a defenderse contra cualquier criatura mágica que se encontraran. Harry conocía ya muchos de los hechizos que Lupin trataba de enseñar, pero había algunos que no conocía ni yo, cosa que me sorprendió. Parecía que se había preocupado por especializarse en eso para la vida real o algo así, como si temiera que le atacara algún otro animal mágico como le pasó con el hombre-lobo que le pasó la maldición. Me pregunté si también era así de bueno en defensa contra maldiciones de otros magos, pero tampoco parecía estar por la labor de enseñar nada de eso a nadie de tercero. Quizá a Fred y George, que estudiaban para los complejos TIMOs. De todas formas, no lo parecía.

Por otra parte, Hermione estaba haciendo algunas cosas raras. En un descuido suyo, miré su horario y vi que era completamente imposible seguirlo. Se había apuntado a todas las asignaturas optativas y tenía a veces dos clases a la misma hora, en puntos distintos del castillo. Eso me escamó, así que decidí investigar.

En uno de los días en que tenía dos asignaturas a la misma hora, decidí jugármela y seguirla sin que se diera cuenta. Y dije jugármela porque una de las clases era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, impartida por Hagrid en los límites del Bosque Prohibido (aunque no sé cómo Dumbledore decidió encomendarle a Hagrid esa tarea, cuando no sabe ni hablar correctamente), con el consecuente riesgo de toparme con dementores dando una vuelta. Por suerte, no pasó nada y vi a Hermione allí, tratando de ganarse a un hipogrifo.

«Vale. Está aquí», pensé. «Si ahora se le ocurre comentar cualquier anécdota de Estudios Muggles, voy a tener que mosquearme».

Efectivamente me mosqueé, porque comentó una curiosidad de esa clase en una de las conversaciones con Draco.

—…pero tienen un pequeño lío con ello, ¿sabes? —decía—. Creen que los motores de explosión son peligrosos porque explotan, y dicen que muchos de los accidentes ocurren porque les explotó el motor y no podían girar o cosas así.

—Ah, ¿pero no es por eso? —preguntó Draco, curioso, y mira que es raro verlo curioso por algo relacionado con los muggles.

—Claro que no —dijo Hermione, riéndose—. Es porque la mayoría corren demasiado y no les da tiempo a rectificar la dirección, por eso se estrellan. El motor explota siempre y no pasa nada.

—Ya ves, con lo fácil que es ir en escoba —gruñó Draco—. No sé cómo te las has podido apañar con los muggles con cosas como esas.

—Bueno, no es tan difícil. En realidad no hay mucha gente a la que le interese que el motor explota siempre. Con que funcione les vale. De todas formas, empiezo a ver que Estudios Muggles no es una asignatura con la que vaya a aprender mucho, aunque sí es interesante bajo mi punto de vista cómo ven la vida muggle los purasangres.

—Normalmente un purasangre se mantiene alejado de esas tonterías, créeme —gruñó Draco, haciendo una visible mueca de desprecio por todo lo muggle—. Aún no entiendo por qué no has dejado esa vida atrás. Es más cómodo vivir con magia.

—Pero es útil saber vivir sin ella también, por si acaso hay restricciones de magia, por ejemplo, y no se puede usar durante un tiempo por vete a saber qué.

—Venga ya —espetó Draco, con desdén.

—Tú imagínate que no puedes hacer magia por el motivo que sea, como cuando tienes que volver a tu mansión por las vacaciones. ¿Cómo sobrevives?

—No, si tienes razón en eso… —admitió Draco, aunque a regañadientes.

«Vale, no me he convencido», pensé, yéndome de allí. «Ha hablado de Estudios Muggles cuando se supone que no tendría que haber podido asistir a esa clase al estar en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero bien podría haberse inventado todo eso. No, tengo que buscar más pruebas».

Así pues, esperé a la siguiente clase múltiple e hice otra cosa distinta. Primero fui a la clase de Adivinación y allí la encontré despotricando contra la profesora, que era especialmente fea y parecida a una avispa, pero no era por eso que hablaba mal de ella, sino porque la acusaba de ser una farsante. Ella sabría, porque yo no la conocía.

«Vale. Está en Adivinación», pensé, largándome de allí a toda leche porque me estaba mareando por los fuertes olores sedantes de la habitación. «Ahora voy a ver si está en Aritmancia, a pesar de saber que está en Adivinación. Si es así, tendré que preocuparme porque no sabré qué está pasando».

Efectivamente, estaba también en Aritmancia, traduciendo runas como si las hubiera visto toda la vida.

«Desde luego, es buena en Aritmancia, no se lo puedo negar», pensé. Pero estaba muy preocupada. ¿Cómo se las apañaba para estar en dos clases a la vez? «Creo que es hora de que la admiradora secreta de Harry vuelva a escribir», decidí mentalmente.

* * *

Oculta en la sección de Ravenclaw, empecé a buscar la forma de hacer que me dijera qué estaba pasando exactamente, pero de modo que confiara en mí y me lo dijera sin más. Al no encontrar forma diplomática de pedírselo, decidí ir a saco. Tanto si me respondía como si no, al menos la asustaría lo suficiente para hacer que cometiera un error y me permitiera descubrir qué se traía entre manos.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Como supongo que sabrás por la letra, soy la admiradora secreta de Harry y, como sé que os habéis jurado fraternidad, también me toca ser tu protectora, qué remedio. Si te escribo es porque tengo una ligera duda que quizá puedas resolverme._

_Ante todo, has de saber que descubriré lo que pasa tarde o temprano, pero si me lo dices tú será más fácil y podré ocuparme de otras cosas, como estudiar o protegeros de los dementores, por ejemplo. Así pues, ¿cómo te las apañas para estar en dos clases a la vez?_

_Lo pregunto no sólo por curiosidad, sino también porque veo gran peligro en eso. ¿Y si resulta que alguien más, aparte de mí, investiga que estás en dos sitios a la vez y, a diferencia de mí, no busca explicaciones sino que trata de averiguar cómo lo haces para malos fines? Me refiero a alguien como Sirius Black, por ejemplo. Se me ponen los pelos como escarpias tan sólo con pensar en que Sirius podría hacerse con ese poder de algún modo u otro y emplearlo contra Harry. O contra ti. Se me ocurren un montón de cosas que podría hacer con ese poder, pero las que me asustan realmente son las que no se me ocurren. Si por lo menos supiera cómo lo haces, podría tomar medidas para protegeros._

_Por cierto, me ha dicho un pajarito que te empieza a gustar un chico. ¿Quién es? ¿Es de Hogwarts? Y si es que sí, ¿es de Gryffindor? Cuéntame. No me dejes sobre ascuas. Quiero estar informada de todo, que es muy interesante y quizá podría echarte un cable._

_Tuya,_

_Cierta chica de ojos violetas._

_P.D.: A ver si así me descubrís, pero no os fiéis de nada de lo que oigáis, leáis o lo que sea. Siempre buscan rumores tontos para pasar el rato._

Lo leí y vi que estaba bastante bien. Además le di una pista muy buena. Sólo esperé que no hubiera sido una pista demasiado buena, porque seguro que preguntaría al instante a algún Weasley si conocía a alguna chica de ojos violetas, pero me preocupaba más si se lo preguntaba a Neville porque él diría que sí y diría más cosas, no muy buenas por cierto. Mis ojos me delataban y tenían además una reputación muy mala. Pero dije "chica", no "mujer", así que igual colaba. Volví a cambiar a lechuza y le di la carta mientras hablaba con Ginny. Luego fui a vigilar a Harry y Blaise, que cada vez estaban más tiempo juntos y empezaban a mosquearme. O Blaise se vigilaba, o tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto y no sería bueno para ella si eso pasara. A veces ocurren… accidentes.

Ya sólo me quedaba recibir la contestación, para lo cual me tendría que llamar. Lo tenía todo controlado.

La respuesta de Hermione no se hizo esperar:

_Querida chica de ojos violetas,_

_No te preocupes por mí y mis clases, que todo esto tiene una explicación razonable. Me dijeron que no se lo contara a nadie para que no metiera la gamba, pero creo que contigo voy a hacer una excepción, ya que nos proteges a Harry y a mí y así te facilitaría la tarea bastante._

_Ante todo, si sabes esto es porque, de alguna manera, le has echado un ojo a mi horario, cosa que me sorprende porque no lo muestro más que un instante, y sólo para verificar qué clases me tocan. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Es que tienes un horario parecido y la vez que viste el mío te sentaste a mi lado sin darme cuenta?_

_Obviando esto, que ya me parece sorprendente, te diré sin más dilación mi secreto: al empezar el curso, la señora Pomfrey me examinó, como a Harry o a _Hedwig_ entre otros, pues fuimos atacados por una criatura llamada dementor. Parece que, de alguna forma, tú ya los conoces, porque me dijiste que querías dedicarte a estudiar o protegernos a Harry y a mí de los dementores. Siendo así, un consejo: que no se te acerquen o te sentirás como si no pudieras volver a ser feliz. Lo sé por experiencia. Menos mal que eso se cura con chocolate. Ya te contaré los detalles en otras cartas o no acabaré nunca. A lo que iba. Después de la revisión, McGonagall entró y me reclamó para echarle un vistazo a mi horario. Entonces, y como excepción, me dio un objeto llamado _giratiempo_, con el cual puedo viajar al pasado y así estar en dos sitios a la vez. No sé cómo te las has apañado para averiguar que estoy a veces en dos sitios a la vez, pero te felicito de todas formas por verlo. Y por no permitirme que me diera cuenta. Eres extremadamente sigilosa, ¿sabías? Me gustaría aprender eso de ti._

_Por cierto, no temas por Sirius Black. No creo que averigüe nunca que tengo un _giratiempo_. Y tampoco te preocupes por mí, que sé muy bien cómo usarlo sin peligro. Sé que no puedo encontrarme conmigo misma o sería peligroso para el espacio-tiempo. Y tampoco puedo cantearme de ninguna manera, dejando que me vean otros. Aún estoy sorprendida por saber que tú has podido verme. Creí que era buena escondiéndome._

_También me preguntaste si me gustaba alguien, ¿verdad? La verdad es que no lo sé con seguridad. Poco a poco estamos hablando más, naturalmente a escondidas de Harry, que parece llevarse muy bien de un tiempo a esta parte con una chica de Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, con la que me carteo yo también. Igual, cuando le hablé de Harry, le gustó o algo, no sé. Me parece muy bien que se lleven bien, pero Harry también habla mucho de ti y parece que le gustas. ¿Es mutuo?_

_Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas. Como digo, no sé realmente si me gusta o qué. Nos costó entendernos al principio, pero poco a poco hablamos más y nos vamos comprendiendo. Supongo que tengo que esperar para saber si podemos ser algo más que amigos, porque ni siquiera sé si somos realmente amigos._

_Bueno, esto es todo lo que sé por el momento. Te iré informando._

_Tuya,_

_Hermione._

_P.D.: ¿De verdad tienes los ojos violetas? Qué raro, ¿no? Seguro que combinan genial con tu cara. Me gustaría verificarlo personalmente. ¿Podríamos vernos a escondidas? Prometo no decírselo a nadie. Últimamente me gustan los secretos, despiertan mi lado travieso y es genial lo que se siente. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que no sabes nada de lo del chico, si me vigilas a todas horas?_

«Así que es eso, un _giratiempo_», pensé, al acabar de leer la carta. «Ya me ocuparé de que nadie más sepa que, de vez en cuando, estás en dos sitios a la vez. Y ya me ocuparé de agenciarme otro para mí, que es extremadamente útil poder viajar al pasado y enmendar errores de esa forma».

* * *

Ya comenté otra vez que Sirius no creía que fuera a matar a Harry, y el mismo Harry tampoco creía que fuera para tanto. Era muy raro que un asesino no hubiera matado a nadie desde su fuga, aun por diversión o por ver si aún podía hacerlo sin remordimientos de conciencia, claro que yo tampoco había matado a nadie desde la mía (salvo al tendero que me selló en mi cuerpo animago, pero eso era algo personal que no podía esperar), por lo que no podía hablar. De todas formas, mis razones fueron muy diferentes: yo me quedé sin magia y atrapada en un cuerpo frágil y pequeño; Sirius, sin embargo, sencillamente era inocente. ¿Cómo iba Sirius a convertirse en un asesino cuando, en Hogwarts, era la vergüenza de la familia Black? Vamos, que era buena gente y eso es una vergüenza en nuestra familia. El Drizzt Do'Urden de los Black, por así decirlo.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que me hizo pensar. Un día, resultó que no parecía que se pudiera pasar por el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda, más que nada porque había un montón de gente tratando de entrar y estaban obstruyendo el paso. Al final, vino el delegado perfecto de Percy a enredar.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué hay tanto barullo? ¿Es que nadie se sabe la contraseña o qué?

—_Fortuna Maior_, ¿verdad? —dijo Blaise, mientras el resto del grupo se reía por lo bajinis.

—Si os la sabéis, ¿por qué…? —de pronto, Percy cayó en la cuenta de quién había hablado. Miró sus colores y se enfadó aún más—. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo es que una sucia Slytherin sabe la contraseña y los Gryffindor no?

—¡Eh, cuidado, que de sucia nada! —protestó Fred—. Huele bastante bien.

—Vaya, gracias, Fred —dijo Blaise, ruborizándose.

—En cambio tú, Percy… —añadió George—. ¿Qué es eso que te has puesto? "¿Eâu de Sobac?" ¡Apestas!

—Algunos sólo se duchan cuando llueve —terció Ginny.

Todos estallamos en risas, sí, yo incluida, con mi risa lechucil a todo volumen, mientras Percy se enfurecía cada vez más. Se llevó la mano a la insignia de delegado y trató de castigarlos, pero Dumbledore llegó antes.

—Bueno, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—¡Se ha organizado un motín, señor! —dijo Percy—. ¡No se quieren mover!

—¡No es que no nos queramos mover, idiota! ¡Es que la Señora Gorda no está! —protestó alguien.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y cómo es que no está?

—Porque está avergonzada, dire —dijo Peeves el poltergeist, y todo el mundo se apartó. El cuadro había sido rajado y su ocupante había emigrado. Normal, porque había tres tajos enormes, como si una garra masiva hubiera pasado por ahí—. Dijo que no podía currar sin plus de peligrosidad y se las piró o algo así.

—¿Plus de peligrosidad? ¿Es que algún alumno le ha hecho algo?

—No exactamente, barbas —informó Peeves, metiéndose con él de paso. Yo me esforzaba por no reír—. La han atacado, sí, pero no fue un alumno. Desde luego, ese Sirius Black tiene un humor de perros.

Dumbledore suspiró y se armó el belén. En un momento convocó a todo el colegio y refugió a todos en el Gran Comedor, donde se quedarían a dormir. Invocó sacos de dormir para todos y dejó al cuidado a los prefectos y delegados, mientras los profesores buscaban a Sirius. Yo, mientras tanto, aterricé al lado de Harry y me metí en su saco como pude. Era difícil entrar.

—¡Bien, y ahora a dormir! —ordenó Percy, con aires de superioridad, como si alguien fuera a hacerle caso—. ¡No quiero oír ni el zumbido de una mosca!

Lo había puesto a huevo, en serio, y no se desaprovechó la oportunidad. Al instante, se empezaron a oír zumbidos aquí y acullá, con el consiguiente cabreo de Percy, que provocó risas en todo el mundo. Incluso los prefectos y la delegada se reían. Se lo había buscado.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Tú también, Penélope? —aulló Percy, riñendo a la delegada—. ¡Pero si eres mi novia! ¡Apóyame!

Más risas aún, cada vez más fuertes, cuando declaró que la chica era su novia. Naturalmente, a ella no le hizo demasiada gracia, porque se marchó como un huracán, y a Percy le escoció, pero al resto nos pareció sumamente gracioso. Yo no podía más y me metí al fondo del saco para carcajearme sin temor a ser descubierta, aunque quizá no me habría oído nadie de todas formas, tal era el alboroto. Ese tío era idiota perdido.

«De todas formas, me da que no van a encontrar nada», pensé, más tarde, cuando ya todo el mundo se hubo callado. «Si piensan que Sirius es tan idiota como para quedarse después de la que se ha montado, van listos. Se las ha pirado a su refugio hasta que pase la tormenta».

* * *

Los dementores son seres deleznables, detestables y un montón de adjetivos parecidos más. Eso lo sabemos todos. Yo no podía practicar lo que había estudiado en la sección de Ravenclaw, en compañía de mi amiga fantasma del mismo nombre; Harry no pudo ir a Hogsmeade, aunque tampoco habría podido ir de todas formas, porque los Dursley no firmaron la autorización y los Granger no tenían autoridad para ello, pero bueno…

Pero no sólo por esas tonterías eran lo peor. También eran peligrosos en todo caso, sobre todo cuando tenían hambre, y cuando había mucha gente junta _solían_ tener hambre. Eso se dio en el primer partido de Quidditch.

Coincidían varios factores a la hora de calificar ese día como malo. Primero, el tiempo. Viento casi huracanado, muy malo para jugar, acompañado por lluvia torrencial y la posibilidad de empeorar aún más con rayos, truenos y centellas. Eran unas condiciones precarias para jugar y tendrían que haber suspendido el partido, pues no se veían tres en un burro, pero al final decidió celebrarse de todas formas, pues jugaba el mejor equipo del colegio: Gryffindor. Sí, era, soy y siempre seré de Slytherin, pero tenía que reconocer que el equipo de Gryffindor era terriblemente bueno. Angelina, Alicia y Katie eran tres cazadoras que se entendían a la perfección; los gemelos Weasley parecían dos bludger por sí mismos y Oliver Wood era un portero que ya quisiéramos en Slytherin. Y encima estaba Harry, que aún no había perdido ningún partido, y eso que era el tercer año que jugaba. Realmente Hufflepuff no tenía ninguna posibilidad, a pesar de que su mejor buscador, Cedric Diggory, se había recuperado de su lesión y estaba listo para jugar. Eso era lo que se decía al menos. Incluso a pesar de que, desde este año, Hufflepuff parecía una casa más despierta en todos los sentidos, y eso gracias a mí, que me deshice del kraken que los dominaba. Deberían colgarme una medalla por eso y quitarme los cargos de asesinato y tortura, fíjate.

Pero nada de eso habría sido problema de no ser por los dementores. Sin ellos, aun con esas condiciones climatológicas Gryffindor habría ganado el partido, pero fue acercarse Harry a la snitch y acercarse los dementores a Harry. Parecía que le habían cogido especial cariño, porque esta vez fueron un montón.

Lo peor no fue eso, al menos para mí. Dumbledore estaba por ahí y no dejó que le ocurriera nada a Harry. Yo me llevé la peor parte precisamente porque Dumbledore estaba ahí.

Hacía unos días que había conocido a un perro bastante majo. No tardamos en conectar y hablábamos a menudo. Incluso me arriesgaba a salir a los jardines para pasar otro rato de charla con él. Pues bien, ese día estábamos los dos mirando el partido, él con curiosidad y yo con gozo, pues Harry jugaba, cuando los dementores atacaron. Él enseguida me avisó de que me escondiera, pero de pronto pasó algo extraño. No era un perro, sino un animago, y uno muy especial además, porque era Sirius. Ya decía yo que ese perro no era normal, pero no me pude imaginar que fuera mi primo. Por suerte, no me descubrió y para él seguía siendo una lechuza normal y corriente. Lo malo fue que Dumbledore se había dado cuenta de que Sirius estaba allí y, tras salvar a Harry de una caída mortal, fue a su encuentro. Menos mal que yo seguía emplumada, tapándome la cabeza, porque si no me habría descubierto a mí también. Realmente el kraken me había hecho fuerte. Ni los dementores podían comigo. Lástima que aún no supiera cómo destruirlos.


	13. ¿De verdad lo hiciste, Sirius?

**Disclaimer: Bella es la mejor interrogadora. El secreto está en la intimidación.**

**A/N: Ante todo, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. He andado bastante ocupado últimamente. Además, no queráis saber lo que me ha costado hacer que este capítulo fuera mínimamente bueno. He de reconocer que el tercer libro, aunque bueno, no tiene tanta acción como a mí me gustaría, así que no fue fácil hacerlo entretenido. Espero haberlo conseguido.**

**Ahora pasemos a lo que importa, queridos/as lectores/as: el comentario de vuestros reviews. Primero de todo, gracias por mandarlos y eso, que siempre ayuda a continuar. Por otra parte, agradezco la ayuda que en ellos podáis prestarme, pasándome más sugerencias e ideas interesantes. Uno no puede estar en todo, qué le voy a hacer. Es mi primer fic, a pesar de todo.**

**A lo que voy. Utilizar la Cámara de los Secretos como futuro cuartel general y espacio de entrenamiento es una idea genial que estoy estudiando muy detenidamente. Primero Bella debería mostrarse ante Harry tal cual es, es decir, de humana, y luego ya veré lo que hago. Como digo, estoy en ello y aún queda un poco para eso.**

**Me comentan por otra parte que el planteamiento del fic es bueno, pero su desarrollo no tanto. Bien, a eso responderé, lo primero, que gracias por decirlo. Las críticas vienen bien para mejorar el estilo de escritura, siempre y cuando se diga dónde están los fallos. No puedo aprender de un error si no sé dónde está ni por qué fallo. Gracias por el toque de atención, insisto, y espero la respuesta. Aunque sea el primero, quiero que el fic sea bueno de verdad.**

**Las parejas las tengo más o menos pensadas (aparte del Harry/Bella, que se sabe desde el prólogo, claro), aunque se admiten sugerencias, por supuesto. Se ve claramente un Draco/Hermione que va a ser gracioso, o eso espero, y tengo pensadas más, pero vendrán más adelante. No hay prisa.**

**Prácticamente en todos los reviews se puntualizan los celos de Bella. No se la puede culpar, la verdad. Para un sentimiento nuevo que encuentra, que se lo traten de quitar (o no, pero eso piensa) es, con perdón, una putada. Bella es un personaje obsesivo y posesivo, que cuida hasta el último detalle todo lo que hace, y desde que le gusta Harry (aunque no lo quiere admitir, por supuesto, pues es muy suya) tiene una cosa más a la que sacar punta: su relación con él. No permitirá que nada se la estropee y empleará los medios que sean necesarios. Bueno, ya la conocéis (je, je).**

**Por cierto, ¿de verdad Blaise Zabini es un tío, además negro? ¿En qué libro dan tantos detalles? Que yo recuerde (puede que me equivoque), Rowling no menciona en ningún momento nada aparte de su nombre y su casa, Slytherin, como todos/as sabéis. Yo vi en muchos fic que era una tía, en otros que era un tío, y al final decidí hacer que fuera una tía para hacer un poco de guasa con Bella y sus celos, aparte de más ideas que tengo en mente. Supongo que es de esos personajes que son tan secundarios que no pasa nada por cambiarles el sexo, máxime si no dejan claro cuál es. Da igual, ¿no?**

**Otra cosa. Si no uso modismos latinoamericanos es, simplemente, porque no soy latinoamericano. No tengo nada en contra de la forma de escribir latina, sencillamente no es mi dialecto (por así decirlo). Tampoco me veréis faltas de ortografía (salvo alguna que se me escape por error). Ante todo, un buen escritor debe ser puntilloso con la ortografía y la gramática, aunque sea un amateur como yo. A mí personalmente me da muy mal rollo leer un escrito que no entiendo porque tiene demasiadas faltas de ortografía; se me hace difícil de leer. No es una crítica malsana ni nada parecido, simplemente es mi opinión.**

**¿Qué más...? Ah, sí, la mención del capítulo anterior a Drizzt Do'Urden. La verdad, me sorprende que sea tan conocido, teniendo en cuenta que es un drow (elfo oscuro). No tengo más constancia de él que la que vi en Wikipedia, y es una lástima, porque seguro que los libros son interesantes, pero como me gusta Dungeons & Dragons en general y encontré cierta semejanza a la situación de Sirius para con los Black con la de Drizzt para con su familia, lo puse a modo de gracia. Me alegro de que haya tenido impacto, de verdad.**

**Bueno, me despido por hoy, que esta vez estoy pasándome tres pueblos con esto y seguro que os vais a aburrir con este discursito. Tened cuidado con Luna, que LO VE TODO, a leer este enorme "flashback" (realmente lo es, véase el prólogo y el capítulo 1 para más detalles) y a seguir mandando reviews, que animan mucho a continuar. Las sugerencias y las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**¿DE VERDAD LO HICISTE, SIRIUS?**

Lo que pasara entre Sirius y Dumbledore no lo sé, pero sí lo vi correr en su forma animal poco después, por tanto estaba segura de que no lo iba a delatar. Muy atento con él, el viejales, pero por si acaso no se me ocurrió probar suerte a mí también. Prefería seguir siendo anónima, gracias.

En fin, fui a la sala común en busca de Harry pero no lo encontré. Continué escaleras arriba, por si estaba en la habitación, y ni rastro. Volé a la biblioteca, por si acaso, pero nada. Salí fuera, arriesgándome a encontrarme con los dementores, pero oí debajo de mí un gruñido y vi a Sirius mirarme en su forma animal. Estaba claro que Harry no estaba en ningún sitio y yo me estaba preocupando. Volvía ya al castillo cuando me encontré con Oliver Wood, que iba a la sala común con aire apático. Parecía que llegaba desde la enfermería, así que fui a buscar a Harry allí, por si acaso. No perdía nada por mirar y, si podía, preguntar a Pomfrey.

No me hizo falta preguntarla, porque estaba allí, tumbado en una cama, rodeado por el equipo de Quidditch salvo Wood, además de Hermione, Ginny, Blaise y Draco. Curiosamente, mi sobrino también estaba y nadie lo había expulsado. Ya era raro que Draco tomara aquella iniciativa, pero que nadie le dijera que se largara era aún más extraño.

Harry estuvo todo el fin de semana en el hospital, órdenes de Pomfrey. Yo traté de interceder en su decisión, pero no hubo manera. Era testaruda como una mula.

—Aquí estará seguro, Bella —me dijo—. Mientras esté aquí, no le pasará nada.

Así que no hubo nada que hacer. Harry salió el lunes y continuó todo fluyendo como siempre. O eso creía.

—Vaya, se te ve cansado hoy, Harry —dijo Hermione unos días más tarde—. ¿Qué tal las clases anti-dementores?

«¿Clases anti-dementores?», pensé. «¿Pero se puede pelear contra ellos? Creí que sólo existía el _patronus_ para quitárselos de encima».

—No muy bien —dijo Harry, desmoralizado—. El profesor Lupin dice que es difícil hacer el _patronus_, pero dice también que lo lograré. Yo no estoy tan seguro.

«Pero eso no es pelear, sólo es ahuyentarlos. Creí que tenía esperanzas de destruirlos», pensé, decepcionada.

—¿Y entrenas con dementores? —preguntó Blaise, anonadada—. ¡Estás loco!

—No, mujer, ¿cómo voy a entrenar con dementores? —dijo Harry, riéndose—. Entreno con boggarts, que viene a ser lo mismo. Conmigo se convierten en dementores, porque es a lo que más miedo tengo. Por suerte, los boggarts son más fáciles de derrotar y, si fallo, Lupin se encarga. El problema no es ese, sino las voces.

—¿Voces? —preguntaron las dos chicas, y yo también lo pensé—. ¿Qué clase de voces? —añadió Hermione—. ¿Como la que oíste en el tren, esa de mujer que parecía estar en apuros?

—No exactamente. Bueno, al principio no sabía muy bien lo que era. Desde el principio oía a una mujer gritar, como dices, pero de un tiempo a esta parte sé que esa mujer es mi madre. También oigo a mi padre y una voz fría y seca, aguda, que no reconozco. Mi padre dice: "¡Lily, llévate a Harry! ¡Voldemort está aquí!" Y mi madre dice que por favor la mate a ella, pero que me deje vivir a mí. Es angustiante.

«Así que fue así como el Señor Oscuro mató a los Potter», pensé. «¿De qué le valía a esa idiota dejarse matar para salvar a Harry, si cuando acabara con ella Harry sería el siguiente? ¿Quién se lo habría impedido? Qué tontería, desperdiciar así la vida».

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, el aprender a formar un _patronus_ era una buena idea. Igual que lo intentaba Harry, también podía hacerlo yo. Pero no podía pasearme por el despacho de Lupin como si nada porque sería la última vez que viera la luz del sol, estaba segura. No, tenía que buscarme la vida en la biblioteca.

Lo malo de estudiar un hechizo por tu cuenta era, es y será siempre que tardas más de lo normal en ver dónde fallas y cómo corregir esos fallos. Eso lo aprendí con este hechizo, el _patronus_. Sólo sabía dos cosas: las palabras y lo que debía sentir para realizar el hechizo, pero no tenía algo indispensable. No entendía el hechizo en sí. Y además tenía un problema suplementario, que era que no tenía varita y era un hechizo creado para hacerlo con varita. Para colmo, en la sección de Ravenclaw no había ningún libro que explicara el hechizo, por tanto no podía agarrarme a eso tampoco, aunque encontré otro hechizo muy interesante que no sólo valía para _destruir_ dementores, sino cualesquiera muertos vivientes, fantasmas… Naturalmente, no podía esta vez practicarlos con Helena o podría destruirla y no me convenía eso. Habíamos congeniado bien, a pesar de todo, y además sería sospechoso que, de pronto, la fantasma de Ravenclaw desapareciera sin dejar rastro. No parecía particularmente activa en lo que respecta a resolver lo que quiera que la ate a este mundo.

* * *

Durante el tiempo que estuve practicando tanto el _patronus_ como el nuevo hechizo, no me di cuenta de que Harry seguía con su sed de aventuras. De algún modo consiguió un peligroso mapa que podía ser el fin de mi anonimato en Hogwarts y podía dar con mis huesos en Azkaban, si no en una fosa de dos por dos para acabar antes, si caía en malas manos. Ese peligroso objeto era conocido como el _Mapa del Merodeador_. Con él, y sin conocimiento de nadie, Harry se las apañó para ir a Hogsmeade, a pesar de tenerlo prohibido, no una vez sino dos. En mi empeño por proteger a Harry de los dementores, parecía que había olvidado protegerlo de sí mismo, muy a mi pesar. Lo descubrí demasiado tarde, casi al final del curso, pero lo llevaba usando desde antes de Navidad. Un descuido muy grave por mi parte, no saber eso.

A pesar de todo lo dicho antes, no estuve totalmente aislada del mundo. Sabía cuándo vivía en cada momento y lo demostré el día de Navidad, entregándole el tercer libro de mi trilogía especial. He de reconocer que fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Harry no tenía buena cara.

«Qué raro», pensé, viéndolo deambular por los pasillos. Su mirada tenía una mezcla de tristeza y odio que no me gustó. Tenía que hacer algo para aliviarlo, pero primero obviamente tenía que saber qué le pasaba antes de nada, así que fui a buscar la carta que le escribí adjunta al libro, como siempre, y me la llevé a la sección de Ravenclaw para modificarla. Confiaba en que me dijera lo que lo había perturbado así.

Cuando en Navidad se despertó, ni se acordaba de qué día era y sólo fue cuando se tropezó con uno de los paquetes cuando se dio cuenta.

—¡Ahí va! ¡Es verdad, es Navidad! —exclamó, cogiendo los paquetes uno a uno, como siempre.

El primero era, como de costumbre, una caja de ranas de chocolate, cortesía esta vez de Neville, que no se había olvidado por una vez. Un libro de Quidditch de parte de Blaise; otro de escobas de Hermione, para que pudiera escoger y sustituir la que se le había roto, pues en el partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff el trozo más grande que encontraron de la escoba de Harry era una astilla; una tarta que parecía de piedra que hizo Hagrid (normal que pareciera de piedra) y, mientras Hermione llegaba, cogió un paquete alargado sin firma.

—¿Qué será eso? —preguntó Hermione, y Harry sonrió al oírla a su lado. Parecía que la Navidad le había quitado un poco de odio.

—¡Hala! ¡Una escoba! ¡La Saeta de Fuego, nada menos! —exclamó Harry.

—¿Quién te la envía? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ni idea, no hay nada más, ni firma ni dedicatoria ni nada. ¡Pero una Saeta de Fuego! ¿Tú sabes lo buena que es esta escoba, Hermione?

—Pues no, no entiendo de escobas. ¿Lo es?

—¡Es genial! ¡Es la mejor del mercado! ¡Es de carreras, de profesional de Quidditch! ¿Quién se habrá gastado el pastón en ella para regalármela?

—¿Nuestra amiga secreta, quizá? —aventuró Hermione.

—¿Amiga secreta? —preguntó de repente Blaise, entrando como si fuera su casa—. ¿Qué amiga secreta?

—¡Oh, una amiga secreta! ¿De quién? ¡No me lo pierdo! —exclamaron Fred y George a la vez, entrando, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían hablado a la vez, se pusieron a discutir—. ¡No me copies! ¡No me copies tú!

—Bueno, basta, me estáis mareando —se quejó Harry, cortando la infantil discusión de los gemelos—. Aunque no creo que la Saeta de Fuego sea regalo de nuestra amiga, Hermione. Ella habría escrito algo.

—Es verdad —dijo Hermione, cogiendo mi libro—. Tienes aquí su regalo.

Harry iba a cogerlo, pero Blaise se le adelantó y Harry sólo pudo coger la nota adjunta.

—¡Oh, un libro de hechizos de curación y pociones! ¡Qué maravilla! —exclamó la Slytherin, ojeándolo.

Me alegré al oír eso, porque significaba que esa chica entendía de curación. En efecto, era una obra maestra, los tres libros lo eran, y menos mal que los escondí en la biblioteca cuando era estudiante, porque no me habría gustado que una obra así, perteneciente exclusivamente a la familia Black, se desperdigara por ahí. Era mi voluntad dárselos a Harry y a nadie más. En fin, mientras Blaise, Fred y George admiraban el libro, Harry y Hermione leyeron la carta.

_Querido Harry,_

_Como en años anteriores, aquí te envío mi regalo de Navidad. Este es el tercer libro de la trilogía que comencé a pasarte en tu primer año, por tanto ya está completa. Con él, podrás curarte y hacer pociones maravillosas. No te preocupes por lo que dice Snape acerca de tus pociones, porque seguramente no te salen como él quiere porque te pone de los nervios y no tiene ni idea de explicar. Estoy segura de que, con mi guía, podrás superar a ese inepto de pelo grasiento sin problemas._

_Por cierto, últimamente no te estoy protegiendo mucho, y lo siento de veras, pero me ha surgido un problema importante y necesito pasar más tiempo del necesario practicando un nuevo hechizo para solucionarlo. Pero si tienes algún problema y yo no me he enterado, no dejes de escribirme, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Te digo esto porque ayer te vi bastante mustio, con un brillo en los ojos que no me gustó nada. ¿Te ha pasado algo grave? Y si es así, ¿por qué no me lo has comunicado enseguida vía _Hedwig_? Si no confías en mí no merece la pena que te siga protegiendo, la verdad. Espero que ese odio que he visto en tus ojos últimamente no haga que me tenga que enfadar contigo porque lo pasarías mal de verdad, y no por mí, sino porque eso ha hecho que más de uno cayera en las garras de Lord Voldemort y, créeme, eso es para toda la vida. Así que anímate y cuéntame lo que ha pasado._

_Eternamente tuya,_

_Una chica de ojos violetas que se va a cabrear como no la contestes._

_P.D.: Ya he acabado de pasarte la trilogía y aún no me has descubierto. ¿En qué estás pensando? Tienes que espabilarte, chico, que no voy a esperarte eternamente. Esfuérzate en descubrirme, que no tienes otra cosa que hacer últimamente._

—Que no tengo otra cosa que hacer, dice… —susurró Harry, apretando la carta contra su pecho—. Voy a escribir la respuesta. ¿Le pido de paso otro libro de curación para ti, Blaise?

—¡Sí, me encantaría! —exclamó la Slytherin, ilusionada—. ¡Es fantástico! ¡No sabes lo que tienes aquí!

«¿Qué?», pensé. «¿Tengo que hacer más fotocopias del libro ahora? ¡Será posible!».

Fue enseguida a buscar tinta y pergamino para responderme, mientras Hermione y yo echábamos a todo el mundo y yo echaba también a Hermione, por si acaso. Blaise dejó el libro encima de la cama y, sólo por decir que era fantástico, me estaba planteando hacerle el favor y fotocopiárselo también para ella. Aunque fuera una reliquia de la familia Black, veía tanto talento en ella por el sólo hecho de ver que entendía el libro que la veía cualificada para tenerlo.

—_Hedwig_, ven —dijo Harry, tras un rato. Había tardado menos de lo que pensaba en responderme—. Llévale esto a nuestra amiga, ¿de acuerdo? —me dijo, muy serio—. Asegúrate de que la reciba, que es importante.

Cuando llegué a la sección de Ravenclaw, vi que era verdad que era importante. Iba a cometer una locura, seguro, pero menos mal que estaba yo ahí para poner cartas en el asunto.

_Querida amiga de ojos violetas,_

_No sabía que tenías problemas importantes entre manos y me he dejado llevar, sabiendo que siempre estás conmigo, protegiéndome. No he tenido en cuenta que tú también necesitas respirar y pasarlo bien. He sido muy egoísta. Lo siento._

_Tengo que decirte que acabo de saber de algo que me ha llenado de odio el corazón hacia Sirius Black. Antes pensé que no era tan malo; no podía creer que hubiera matado a trece personas con un solo hechizo, pero ahora veo que es verdad, que ese malnacido merece volver a Azkaban. Si alguien lo merece, es él. ¿Sabías que Black era amigo de mis padres? ¿Sabías que fue el padrino de su boda, y que es _mi_ padrino? ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer lo que hizo, sabiendo que era tan importante para mis padres? Te preguntarás qué hizo para tenerle yo ahora tanto odio. Te lo diré, mi anhelo: ¡mató indirectamente a mis padres!_

_Sí, como lo lees. También te preguntarás cómo he descubierto eso. También te lo diré, mi anhelo, aunque puede que te enfades conmigo si no lo sabías: me escapé a Hogsmeade, a pesar de no tener autorización, a pesar de que Black está cerca. Cogí la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre, me metí por un pasadizo secreto que me mostraron mis amigos Fred y George Weasley y fui a Hogsmeade envuelto en la capa. Allí, en el pub Las Tres Escobas, escondido debajo de la mesa para mayor precaución, Hermione, Neville y yo oímos cosas que no debimos oír. Te explico, mi anhelo:_

_Resulta que Black fue amigo de mi padre, tan amigo suyo como lo soy yo de Hermione. Nada más falso. ¿En qué me baso?, me preguntarás cuando leas esto. Resulta que, para esconderse del Señor Oscuro, mis padres hicieron un encantamiento muy difícil, _Fidelio_ creo que se llamaba, en el cual desaparecían de sus enemigos si el guardián secreto, es decir, en este caso Black, no rebelaba su paradero. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Black cuando mis padres le dieron esa responsabilidad? Ir corriendo a buscar al Señor Oscuro, que acudió de inmediato para matarnos, pero conmigo falló porque mi madre se puso de escudo y me dio protección mágica contra el Señor Oscuro._

_Pero Black cometió el error de descubrirse antes de que el Señor Oscuro perdiera sus poderes y quedó al descubierto, así que escapó. Pero otro de los amigos de mis padres, un tal Peter Pettigrew, se enfrentó a él. Fue entonces cuando él voló a trece personas, una de ellas Pettigrew, dejándole sólo un dedo._

_En resumen, todo era verdad, mi anhelo, todo era cierto. Es un asesino. Pero no se saldrá con la suya, porque cuando lo vea, lo mataré. Espero que, entonces, ya te haya descubierto y me ayudes a acabar con él, por mis padres, por mí y por ti._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Harry._

_P.D.: Habrás notado que te he llamado mi anhelo varias veces. Es verdad, eres mi anhelo. Anhelo descubrirte, verte, abrazarte, sentirte. Me da igual quién seas, cómo seas, la edad que tengas, todo. Sólo sé que siento algo muy raro cuando leo tus cartas y espero que tú lo sientas también. Cuando te leo soy feliz y siempre me he preguntado cómo sería tu voz. Quiero oírte hablar, susurrarme al oído cosas que sólo nos incumban a nosotros. Espero que seas tan mía como yo tuyo._

—Harry, creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente tú y yo —dije, muy seria, tras acabar la lectura—. Me pones en una situación muy embarazosa. Tu anhelo, dices que soy… deja esas mariconadas, coño, que no te pegan. Ahora mismo estoy hablando sola y me da mal rollo, pero ya te diré esto mismo cuando nos veamos. Vas a ver quién soy yo —suspiré—. Cabrón…

* * *

«Maldito seas, Harry Potter», pensé una y otra vez durante unos días. No quería admitirlo, pero su carta me había llenado más de lo que creía. No sabía que estuviera prácticamente enamorado de mí, aun sin haberme visto siquiera, y no podía creer que me hubiera dejado en este estado anímico. Recordar el contenido de la carta me dejaba agilipollada perdida, no podía evitarlo, y no sabía por qué me pasaba eso, cosa que me exasperaba. Si se ponía así con mis cartas, a saber lo que haría cuando viera este cuerpazo que tengo. Se iba a tener que recoger la mandíbula del suelo, eso seguro.

Para asegurarme de que podría proteger a Harry y, de paso, para quitarme de la cabeza esa maldita carta que ponía en entredicho mi dureza, decidí pasar aún más tiempo en la sección de Ravenclaw, con las consecuencias que describí anteriormente. Tras ser descubierto en su segunda excursión a Hogsmeade, entre Snape y Lupin le confiscaron el mapa, pero yo no supe esto hasta fin de curso, como todo lo demás, muy mal por mi parte. Últimamente no hacía nada correctamente y me exasperaba por ello, haciendo que me salieran las cosas aún peor y así sucesivamente. Aislada ya completamente de lo que me rodeaba, no me di cuenta en principio de que la solución a todos los problemas estaba en Hogwarts, comiendo sábanas cuando no dormía. Una presa natural de una lechuza correteaba por los pasillos y por los jardines, una rata camuflada, con un disfraz tan perfecto como el mío y pasando aún más desapercibida que yo. Una rata que tardé demasiado en descubrir que estaba metida en un complot mayor del que podría imaginar siquiera. Una rata llamada Peter Pettigrew, alias _Scabbers_. Pero para que esto tenga sentido, hay que explicarlo desde el principio, así que eso haré.

Cuando por fin decidí darme a conocer de nuevo al mundo y dejar que el sol lamiera mi cuerpo emplumado (vamos, cuando decidí salir de la biblioteca), vi que todo estaba descontrolado. Me enteré de que Harry había sido pillado por Snape con el Mapa del Merodeador y Lupin, encubriéndolo de modo que no se notara, decidió confiscarlo. Más adelante, me enteré de más cosas, como que Peter Pettigrew, el supuesto amigo de los Potter que fue en busca de Sirius tras su supuesta traición, seguía vivo. El caso es que me enteré gracias a Harry, curiosamente. En una de las veces en las que nos quedamos solos, un tiempo después de haberse quedado sin mapa, aunque eso lo supe después, volvió a hacer de mí la confidente de sus pensamientos más secretos. No era la primera vez y no iba a ser la última, eso seguro. En fin, el caso es que dijo algo de que Pettigrew estaba vivo, que lo había visto correr por ahí en una de sus aventuras nocturnas gracias al Mapa del Merodeador (así es como supe que lo tenía). Eso me sorprendió bastante, pues pensé que había muerto, pero también me dio que pensar. No exculpaba a Sirius el hecho de que Pettigrew siguiera vivo, ni mucho menos, pues perfectamente habría podido escapar justo a tiempo del efecto del hechizo, pero algo no encajaba. Primero, no encajaba en la personalidad de Sirius ser un asesino, por mucho que dijeran una y otra vez lo contrario, y me baso en que he vivido con él y no se portaba como el resto de los Black. Segundo, qué sospechoso que Pettigrew no se haya dejado ver en estos doce años, aun sin la amenaza del Señor Oscuro y con el mundo en paz, armonía y demás mariconadas. ¿A santo de qué lo de esconderse si no corre peligro? A no ser que tenga algo que ocultar, algo tan gordo que necesita estar escondido, vamos, algo como lo que me induce a mí a esconderme, sin ir más lejos. ¿Qué tienes que ocultar, Pettigrew?

Así pues, decidí investigar esa pregunta y hallar la respuesta. Interrogué a varios animales, entre ellos el gato de Hermione, _Croockshanks_, y me enteré de algo que me hizo mucha gracia. Con esa información planeé mi siguiente movimiento. Ya iba siendo hora de hacer algo interesante por fin.

—Ratita… ¿dónde estás, ratita? Enséñame la colita, ratita —canturreé en mi forma animal; para un humano habrían sido ululatos, claro. Me salió sola la frase de Jack Nicholson en _El cabo del miedo_. Creo que era algo así…—. ¡Fuera, imbécil! —espeté a la gata de Filch, que se detuvo en su guardia para mirarme, y naturalmente se fue tan deprisa que iba persiguiéndose el culo. Luego continué llamando a la rata—. Ven, ratita, que te voy a invitar a comer.

—Ya, y paga él, ¿verdad? —era _Croockshanks_, mordaz como siempre.

—No te creas, el esfuerzo sería mío —triné, y de no ser por el pico habría sonreído maléficamente—. Pero sí, supongo que él pondría la comida. No sabrás por dónde queda, por casualidad.

—Yo también lo busco —maulló _Croockshanks_; nos dirigimos al jardín mientras hablábamos (en sentido figurado, claro)—. El muy cabrón ha implicado a Hermione en una pelea con su amo y no se lo consiento.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —pregunté con un ululato rápido.

—Fingir su muerte, por supuesto —bufó él, los pelos de la cola como escarpias—. Se ve que le llegó algo de sangre al cerebro y tuvo una epifanía, porque se escabulló de uno de mis intentos por comérmelo, saltó a una cama, se mordió, dejando algo de sangre en la sábana y desapareció, inculpándome a mí en ello.

—Entiendo —pié—. Así la comadreja iría corriendo a echarle la culpa a la cabeza-nido de la muerte de su rata, aludiendo que fuiste tú quien se la comió. Pero algo se me escapa: ¿cómo relacionarte?

—Con una bola de pelo que dejé el día anterior —maulló él—. La puso al lado de la sangre y se fue.

—¿Y cómo te has enterado de todo eso? —triné.

—Tengo mis fuentes. El caso es que resulta que, desde la pelea, Hermione está que no levanta cabeza… de sus libros. Se deshizo del idiota pelirrojo con facilidad y un directo en la nariz, pero está estresada por algo. No hace más que leer y no me presta atención. Todo por culpa de esa puta rata, estoy seguro. Tiene que morir. He pensado que podríamos hacer un equipo para cazarla y esparcir sus intestinos por el suelo. Eso sí, lentamente y con saña.

—Me parece bien —acepté con un ululato—. Pero no se tiene que notar que trabajamos juntos o se dará cuenta y se esfumará definitivamente. Hay que planear esto concienzudamente.

—Ya he hecho algunos planes —declaró _Croockshanks_—. Si nos topamos con él estando juntos, podríamos fingir que te estoy persiguiendo. Luego atraigo a la rata a un punto y lo rodeamos. Lo malo es que no tengo demasiado claro cómo hacerlo.

—Es fácil —pié—. Tu idea es buena y el planteamiento hasta ahora va bien. Quedamos en que me persigues, ¿verdad? —el gato ronroneó en asentimiento—. Bien. Una vez que me he escapado de ti, cosa fácil por otra parte porque sé volar y tú no —ahí él gruñó fastidiado—, vuelves fingiendo molestia siguiendo este camino —dibujé un mapa en la tierra con las garras y él permaneció atento a las indicaciones—. Mientras, yo doy la vuelta con un vuelo silencioso y me sitúo en este punto —lo marqué— a la vez que tú te sitúas en este otro —hice lo propio con ese también—. Así conseguiremos un ataque pinza que, junto con el efecto sorpresa, significará el fin de ese condenado roedor. Pero antes es preciso que lo atraigas hacia este punto, aprovechando estos obstáculos —la zona del haya y el lago, además de algunas piedras que había en medio—. Además, si puedes conseguir la ayuda de Sirius el perro, mejor que mejor. Sé que os veis a menudo.

—De acuerdo —maulló _Croockshanks_—. ¿Y esto otro qué es?

—Una piedra molesta —ululé, quitándola con las garras y mucha mala leche. Me fastidian los obstáculos en mis planes—. Vale, ¿te has enterado de todo?

—Sí, es fácil. Voy a buscar a Sirius —maulló él, yéndose.

Lo seguí un momento con los ojos amarillos y levanté el vuelo para volver a la habitación de Harry, por si estaba allí, pero enseguida cambié el rumbo.

«¡Pettigrew!», pensé. No convenía hacer el menor ruido que delatara mi presencia a ese roedor, pues lo acababa de ver escabullirse cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Perfecto.

Lo seguí sin hacerme notar, mientras él se metía en el bosque. Acababa de ocurrírseme una idea que daría por finalizada la investigación, estaba segura. Sólo necesitaba sacar algo de carisma e intimidación, y de eso tengo de sobra.

Se paró un momento, olfateando el aire en busca de peligros conocidos, pero se olvidó de los desconocidos como yo. No era que no me conociera, era que no esperaba que yo estuviera por ahí en esos momentos, acechando, buscando el momento de atacar. Ese momento llegó enseguida, al relajarse, y no lo desaproveché. Naturalmente, no esperé a _Croockshanks_ para atacar y me lancé como haría cualquier lechuza normal, con las garras por delante. Lo cogí antes de que percibiera mi presencia y lo llevé al interior del bosque, no muy adentro, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie nos sorprendiera. Lo aturdí quitándole el flujo de sangre al cerebro con mis garras (un buen apretón en el cuello, vamos) y me transformé en humana. Ni siquiera los animales pasaban por ahí cerca, al ser un lugar que solía frecuentar antes de descubrir la sección de Ravenclaw. Tras eso, un hechizo para revertir su animagia, aprovechando que estaba atontado, y otro para atarlo y ya estaba a mi merced. Luego me aseguré de que era un mago oscuro (la Marca Tenebrosa que nos marcan a todos al pasarnos al bando del Señor Oscuro, que nunca desaparece del todo). No pareció alegrarse mucho de verme cuando reparó en mí, en función del súbito olor que pude captar. Para mí que le pesaban los pantalones más de lo normal de unos segundos a esta parte.

—Hola, Pettigrew —dije, con voz melosa, quizá más peligrosa que cuando grito, porque no suelo sacarla para nada bueno.

—¿Quién… quién eres? —preguntó, y yo sonreí con malicia. Todo iba según lo planeado. No me reconoció, a pesar de haberme visto en el colegio con este mismo cuerpo, y aun siendo él daba fe de mi éxito en el rejuvenecimiento. Estaba irreconocible.

—Soy Bellatrix Lestrange, aunque tú, roedor, puedes llamarme ama. Un menor esfuerzo intelectual.

—Va-vaya, Bellatrix Lestrange… qué… qué alegría me das —balbució él, evidentemente aterrado por mi presencia—. ¿Cómo tú por aquí? ¿No habías muerto?

—Se me pasó, ya ves —dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Saqué mi maléfica sonrisa a pasear y eso desarmó del todo a Pettigrew, que tenía ya las cagaleras de la muerte—, aunque lo mismo podría decirse de ti, ¿verdad? —reí, aunque era una risa siniestra, especial para ponerle los pelos de punta. Un viejo truco intimidatorio—. Verás, te vi por aquí, por el barrio, y me pregunté cómo está mi enemigo favorito. Ya veo que vivo y eso, en contra de todas las expectativas, aunque se puede arreglar —Pettigrew temblaba de miedo y yo me aprovechaba de ese terror—. Eso sí, antes me gustaría que conectaras un par de neuronas y respondieras a algunas preguntas que tengo. Ya sé que es pedir mucho a tu limitado cerebro, pero quizá un poco de tortura ayudaría. Sólo si es necesario, por supuesto.

—¡No, no, por favor! —suplicó él. Me encanta que hagan eso, hace mi trabajo más entretenido y placentero—. ¡Lo diré todo!

—Eso espero —musité—. Así no tendré que matarte demasiado despacio. Corro el riesgo de que nos pillen a los dos. Recuerda que hay dementores cerca. Por eso, quiero respuestas sencillas, rápidas y, por supuesto, verídicas.

—¡Sí, sí, lo que sea, pero no me hagas daño!

—No te prometo nada, pero haré lo que pueda —mentí. Evidentemente, no iba a dejar que me delatara. No hace falta explicar por qué, ¿verdad?—. A ver, primera pregunta: ¿por qué te has escondido durante doce años si, supuestamente, no has hecho nada? No parece lógico, ¿verdad?

—Pa-para evitar que me cacen —balbució él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién querría cazarte?

—Los de tu calaña, por ejemplo.

—Los de _nuestra_ calaña, Pettigrew —puntualicé, mirándolo con dureza, al mismo tiempo que señalaba su Marca Tenebrosa y mostraba yo la mía—. Recuerda que tú también eres un mago oscuro, igual que yo. ¿Por qué querrían cazarte? ¿Quizá porque fallaste en alguna misión? En caso afirmativo, di cuál.

—Fallé en el asesinato de los Potter —dijo, sorprendiéndome. Esto podría exculpar a Sirius. Me estaba planteando dejarlo vivo para que les explicara eso mismo a Dumbledore y sus huestes.

—¿El asesinato de los Potter? ¿Quieres decir que fuiste tú quien le dijo al Señor Oscuro dónde estaba la casa de los Potter? ¿Cómo te enteraste, si no eras el guardián secreto?

—¿Có-cómo sabes eso?

—Tengo mis fuentes, pero no eludas la pregunta. ¿Cómo te enteraste de dónde estaba esa casa? Oí en Azkaban que era imposible encontrarla.

—Al principio iba a ser Sirius el guardián secreto, pero luego decidieron hacerme a mí. Supongo que Sirius intercedió de algún modo, no lo sé.

—Espero que no estés mintiéndome —amenacé. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Sirius intercedió sobre Pettigrew para que éste fuera el guardián secreto de los Potter? ¿Por qué? ¡Sirius gozaba de su confianza más que Pettigrew! Aunque quizá fue precisamente por eso por lo que dejó el puesto a ese mequetrefe. Era un buen plan.

—¡No, no miento, es la verdad, lo juro por mi vida! —exclamó Pettigrew.

—Y claro, no sabían que eres un aliado del Señor Oscuro —él negó—. Organizaste ese simulacro de muerte porque habías fallado. El Señor Oscuro había caído y tú habías enseñado tus cartas. Sirius te persiguió y te cazó, pero tú volaste todo el lugar con un hechizo, matando a doce muggles y luego te cortaste un dedo para que pareciera que fue Sirius quien lo hizo. Seguidamente, te refugiaste en la casa de los Weasley para estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico, por si el Señor Oscuro volvía. Has estado estos tres últimos años vigilando a Potter para que, cuando el Señor Oscuro volviera, pudieras matarlo y ser honrado por él por haber exterminado a toda la familia Potter, ¿verdad? ¿Me he dejado algo?

Dije todo eso con voz gélida, cortante, sacando a relucir todas mis habilidades intimidatorias. El resultado fue instantáneo. Estaba tan pálido que parecía al borde de un síncope.

«Bueno, ya está todo hecho», pensé. Saqué del bolsillo un papel, en el que estaba escrito con recortes de revistas: "Interrogadme, contaré la verdadera historia de la muerte de los Potter", y, tras provocarle el suficiente dolor como para que sus gritos se oyeran en todo el castillo, me esfumé convirtiéndome de nuevo en lechuza.


	14. ¿Asesino? Sí, es la rata

**Disclaimer: Ratita, o testificas a favor de Sirius o te como.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry! Sí, perdón por la tardanza. Soy un hombre ocupado, a pesar de todo, y entre unas cosas y otras no suelo tener tiempo suficiente para escribir. Además, he pasado por una etapa en la cual no se me ocurría nada que valiera la pena y me ha costado algo más de lo necesario escribir este último capítulo de la tercera parte, pero creo que me ha quedado bien. Bueno, no soy yo quién para decirlo, sino vosotros/as, queridos/as lectores/as. Ya me contaréis.**

**Ahora pasaré a otra cosa: vuestros reviews. Ante todo, muchas gracias y seguid así. Parece que el anterior capítulo gustó bastante, sobre todo la justicia indiscriminada de Bella para con Peter. Bueno, se lo merecía de todas formas, ¿no? Además, aún no ha acabado su sufrimiento, ya veréis, ya...**

**Anteriormente hablé de algunas parejas que aún tengo en mente pero que no han salido a la luz. Bien, una de ellas, como sabéis, es Draco/Hermione. Esa se veía a la legua desde el principio, casi tanto como la de Harry y Bella, que es de lo que va esto. Habrá alguna parejita más, aunque más secundarias. Neville (sí, lo tengo algo olvidado, pero ya saldrá más activamente) va a tener pareja por fin (Rowling olvidó ese detallito), una pareja que nadie va a adivinar porque voy a guardarla celosamente. Ginny tendrá también a su media naranja, así como Luna, Fred, George... en fin, que habrá varios enlaces entre secundarios. Algunas se verán más, otras os pillarán de sorpresa y una en especial va a ser rara de verdad. Ya veréis en el futuro por qué.**

**Harry va de romántico, cosa que ve bien todo el mundo, como era de esperar. Bella, en cambio, va de dura, también como no podía ser de otro modo, y si le afectó algo la carta de Navidad de Harry, ya veréis en este capítulo hasta dónde ha llegado todo esto y hasta dónde puede llegar. No digo más acerca de este asunto. Si queréis saber más, a leer, que esto se pone interesante.**

**Sí, sí, Blaise Zabini es un tío. Data recording complete. Si lo puse aquí de tía es porque no lo sabía en su momento y porque he visto infinidad de fics en inglés y en alguno que otro en español en los que era una tía y quedaba genial así. Además, tengo algunos planes para Blaise chica que serán, cuanto menos, interesantes y, estoy seguro, asombrosos. No daré detalles por ahora, pero va a estar participativa en algunos momentos y seguro que alguna risa arranca a más de uno o una. En cuanto a otros personajes secundarios, como los profesores, no tengo nada decidido aún, pero poco a poco se me irán ocurriendo algunas ideas que, espero, hagan de este fic algo digno de leerse.**

**Bueno, toca leer, que con este episodio concluye el tercer libro y tiene sorpresas escondidas. Por cierto, por fin se sabrá de qué va la apuesta entre Draco y Hermione, esa que llevan comentando desde primer curso. Seguro que arranca risas. Ya me contaréis. R&R.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**¿ASESINO? SÍ, ES LA RATA**

Siempre he apoyado a Slytherin, eso es ya de dominio público, pero esta vez esperaba que, en este tercer partido contra Slytherin, Harry cogiera la snitch también a toda velocidad, y lo más espectacularmente posible además, ya puestos. En el partido contra Ravenclaw tenía que quitarse a la moscona de Chang de encima cada dos por tres y me daban ganas de comprobar si sus ojos botaban al caer al suelo tras mis picotazos, por tanto le costó más de lo normal ver y agarrar esa pequeña bola voladora, pero ahora no tenía a esa payasa haciéndole sombra, sino a Draco, por tanto Gryffindor ganaría antes. Sí, por una vez, quería que Gryffindor ganara lo antes posible.

Se podría pensar con eso que me he cambiado de bando en el Quidditch. Nada más falso. Primero, no me cambié de bando, pues _yo_ soy un bando… o eso pretendo, al menos. Así pues, por nada del mundo, ni por Harry siquiera, voy a cambiar Slytherin por Gryffindor. Ni hablar del peluquín. Si quería que ganara rápidamente Gryffindor no era porque me había cambiado al equipo de Harry por amor o cualquier otra chorrada que se te ocurra. Menuda gilipollez. La última carta que me escribió me afectó un poco, sí, pero no tanto. Una tiene su orgullo. No, quería que ganara Gryffindor para que ganara Slytherin. Eso, que parece contradictorio, en realidad no lo es. Si Gryffindor quería ganar la copa de Quidditch, tenía que ganar a Slytherin por, al menos, doscientos diez puntos. Con una diferencia menor, que era lo que yo quería, Gryffindor ganaba el partido pero Slytherin se quedaba con la copa. Y si ganaba Slytherin, mejor que mejor, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar, así que dejé de soñar.

Lo malo fue que no coló y Gryffindor aplastó a Slytherin por doscientos diez puntos de diferencia. Los muy cabrones son tan buenos que incluso podían permitirse esperar a tener una ventaja de setenta puntos antes de que Harry se decidiera a buscar la snitch. Qué hijos de puta, cómo me cabrean a veces, qué humillación.

En fin, todos los Gryffindor saltaron de sus asientos e invadieron el estadio para celebrarlo, mientras Draco bajaba al césped totalmente abatido.

—Ey, otra vez será.

Draco se volvió al oír la voz y se encontró cara a cara con Hermione.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó.

—Darte ánimos, pero veo que no los quieres —espetó Hermione, volviéndose.

—Espera, ¡Hermione!

Ella sonrió y se volvió de nuevo, mirándolo.

—Escucha… gracias por animarme, de veras —dijo, solemne—. ¿Nos vemos luego? Ahora necesito estar solo.

—Ya, me lo imagino —respondió ella—. Claro, asume la derrota. A veces es bueno perder también. Te ayuda a mejorar. Si ganas, quizá aprendas algo nuevo; si pierdes, aprendes cosas nuevas seguro. Estaré en la biblioteca si quieres hablar.

—Una cosa es perder y otra distinta es ser humillado —musitó Draco, deprimido—. Seguro que ahora te lo pasarás teta en esa fiesta que seguro vais a preparar los Gryffindor.

—No, no puedo. Tengo mucho que estudiar y no puedo distraerme, pero contigo haré una excepción si te dignas a hablarme. Te esperaré hasta que cierre la biblioteca.

—Te noto fría. ¿Qué pasa?

—Bah, una bobada de la comadreja, ya te contaré. Voy a estudiar.

Y se fue, dejando a Draco pensativo, con la escoba al hombro. Suspiró y también él se fue del estadio. Era verdad que necesitaba estar solo.

* * *

No sabía muy bien si Dumbledore y compañía habían ya capturado a Pettigrew. Se lo dejé en bandeja, tras dejarle tan hecho cisco que no podía ni moverse y, estoy segura, el grito que pegó cuando lo torturé se había oído hasta en China. Sin duda estaban interrogándolo, si no lo habían hecho ya. Si era así, Sirius sería declarado inocente de todos los cargos en un santiamén, al menos si eran justos.

Lo malo era que no eran justos, ni mucho menos.

En efecto, los dementores seguían posicionados en los límites de Hogwarts, esperando la oportunidad de coger a Sirius y darle un besito de despedida, y no creo que eso le gustara mucho a ese perro callejero de mi primo. Evidentemente, que te sorban el alma por la boca seguramente es desagradable.

«¿A qué esperan esos ineptos del Ministerio de Magia para quitar de aquí a los dementores?», pensé. Ya iba siendo hora. Se suponía que no se tardaba tanto en interrogar a un sospechoso… al menos, yo no tardé mucho. ¿A qué esperaban? Eso, por supuesto, si realmente estaban interrogándolo. Tanta tardanza me estaba escamando, así que decidí fisgar un poco. Volé como lechuza hasta la sala de profesores, lo más oculta posible de todo, dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que allí se hablara.

—Así que resulta que no estabas tan muerto como creíamos, Peter —era McGonagall—. Me pregunto cómo te salvaste del hechizo de Sirius Black.

—T-t-tuve suerte, profesora McGonagall —tartamudeó Pettigrew. No podía creer que aún fueran por ahí en el interrogatorio. ¿En qué estaban pensando? Definitivamente, no podía entender a los "buenos". Los "malos" somos más eficientes y rápidos en nuestras acciones.

—Ya, suerte o que no iba a por ti —opinó Snape—. ¿Desde cuándo trabajáis juntos?

—¿T-t-trabajar? ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que cuándo os hicisteis seguidores del Señor Oscuro —espetó Snape, con su característica voz gélida y, seguramente, cara a juego. La intimidación era una de sus especialidades y la estaba utilizando a base de bien, y eso que no hacía falta; ya tuvo bastante conmigo. No sabían eso, claro, y esperaba que no lo contara o los tendría que matar a todos y no sería fácil.

—¿Seguidor de Voldemort? —preguntó Dumbledore. Como siempre, cada vez que hablaba metía la pata.

«¿Estás loco o qué?», pensé al oír el nombre. «¡Sabes bien qué pasa cuando dices su nombre, gilipollas!».

—Así es, Dumbledore —dijo Snape—. En mi opinión, los dos se unieron para acabar con los Potter. Oí algunas cosas interesantes antes de que me contratara para dar Pociones, ¿sabe?, y unas pocas eran muy divertidas. Oí, por ejemplo, que trataban de matar a Pettigrew por haber arruinado los planes del Señor Oscuro de matar a Harry Potter. No me extraña que se escondiera. ¿Verdad, Pettigrew, verdad que llevas escondido doce años? ¿Qué has estado haciendo en todo ese tiempo?

—¡N-nada, lo juro! —exclamó Pettigrew; su voz denotaba un terror casi demencial. Se lo tenía bien merecido—. ¡Sólo me escondía, como dices!

—¿De quién? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Sí, a mí también me gustaría saberlo —añadió McGonagall—. De haberme encontrado en una situación con la tuya, enseguida habría ido a buscar protección en casa de algún aliado. Los Potter ya no estaban, pero bien podrías haber ido a buscar a Dumbledore, que vivía cerca por entonces, o podrías haber pedido asilo en el castillo o en algún otro lugar seguro. Lo que fuera para conseguir protección y dar a conocer la traición de Sirius Black, pero no, no hiciste nada de eso, sino que fingiste tu muerte.

—Me pregunto por qué —terció Snape, socarrón, con su voz más tétrica.

—¡Para que no me mataran! —aulló Pettigrew—. ¡Si hubiera pedido asilo en alguna parte, me habrían encontrado y después me habrían matado, matando a todo el mundo!

—¿Quién debía matarte? —tronó Snape, furioso. Pocas veces he sentido un instinto asesino salir a la superficie de un modo tan evidente, sobre todo si es del flemático Severus Snape—. ¡Contesta, insecto! ¿De quién tienes miedo esta vez?

—Calma, Severus, no pierdas la cabeza —aconsejó Dumbledore.

—¡No estamos llegando a ninguna parte! —protestó Snape—. ¡Es evidente que sabe algo, pero nosotros estamos aquí, pintando la mona, y él se lo está pasando en grande!

—¿Qué? ¡Esta sí que es buena! —gritó Pettigrew. Si estaba ya asombrada por la salida de tono de Snape, más aún con la de la rata, porque parecía también furioso—. ¡Que me lo estoy pasando en grande, dice! ¡Habrase visto! ¡Me persiguen por todos lados! ¡El Ministerio, los mortífagos, vosotros, todo el mundo! ¡Por eso me escondí, porque todos estáis contra mí! ¡De no haber sido por esa puta…!

—¡Basta, Peter! —lo detuvo McGonagall, por suerte, porque estaba a punto de delatarme, el muy cabronazo. Esta me la pagaba—. ¡No consentiré que nadie emplee ese tipo de lenguaje! ¡Esto es un colegio!

—¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! —insistió Snape—. ¡Hemos venido a sacarle información a esa escoria y eso haré, ya que vosotros no estáis por la labor! ¡Habla, cabrón!

—¿Qué acabo de decir, Severus? —cortó McGonagall de nuevo.

—A ver, calmaos todos —interrumpió Dumbledore, sin levantar la voz—. Peter, cuéntanos lo que sepas del día en que Voldemort mató a los Potter, y no me mientas, que lo sabré y será peor para ti. El cartel que tenías cuando te encontramos decía claramente que sabes cosas que no sabe nadie más, cosas que harían que se abriera de nuevo el caso de la muerte de los Potter.

—Sí, un cartel harto sospechoso, diría yo —curiosamente, era McGonagall quien lo dijo, seguramente quitándole la vez a Snape—. Un cartel hecho con recortes de revistas. Así se mandaban correspondencia las hermanas Black, al menos eso deduje cuando le pillé aquel pergamino a Andrómeda con remitente a Narcissa.

«¡Joder, no sabía que McGonagall supiera eso!», pensé, aterrada. Si seguía atando cabos, me podía ver con los huesos en mi celda con runas de Azkaban, y eso con un poco de suerte. Bien podían meterme en otra celda, lo cual dificultaría mi huida, o bien podrían matarme directamente y ahorrarse un montón de papeleo inútil, aparte del supuesto juicio amañado y demás, claro. Y lo peor no era eso, sino que mis hermanas podrían seguirme como cómplices o algo así. A saber lo que les pasa por la cabeza a esa gente.

—Bueno, dejemos eso por ahora —cortó Dumbledore—. Nos hemos desviado demasiado del tema que nos ha traído aquí. Peter, cuéntanos todo lo que sepas del día en que los Potter murieron. Cómo los pilló Voldemort, por qué, por qué estás tú implicado en eso, según la nota adjunta a ti… todo. Y sabremos si mientes, insisto.

—Así es, escoria —susurró Snape, con su voz más peligrosa.

Peter se rindió por fin y comenzó a contarles lo mismo que me contó a mí, por suerte para él, porque de haberme implicado de alguna manera, lo habría buscado y lo habría matado sin contemplaciones, aunque con mucha saña. Sin embargo, no me mencionó en ningún momento, seguramente intuyendo que estaría por ahí escuchando (hacía bien en pensar eso) y sabiendo que me lo tomaría muy a mal.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Dumbledore; su voz denotaba sorpresa suma—. Así que Sirius Black es inocente de todos los cargos, como sospechaba cuando te vi.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Snape.

—Sí, no acababa de creerme la historia del Ministerio acerca de todo este asunto —dijo Dumbledore, pensativo—. Había algunas cosas que no me acababan de cuadrar, como la actitud de Sirius o que sólo quedara un dedo de Peter tras aquella explosión, cuando de los muggles no quedó ni el carnet de identidad. Además, examiné el dedo y deduje que no había sido separado del resto del cuerpo producto de una explosión, sino que había sido cortado con algo romo, quizá un cuchillo roto o gastado o, y ahora lo tengo claro, con dientes. Un mordisco, ¿verdad, Peter? —hubo una pausa, en la que asumí que la rata había asentido la afirmación de Dumbledore—. Me lo figuraba —añadió éste—. Aunque no entiendo cómo se las apañó Sirius para sobrevivir sin un solo rasguño. Lo encontramos físicamente bien; no así psicológicamente, sin embargo.

«Lo que habla, el muy plasta», pensé, al oír que continuaba hablando solo, porque para mí que nadie lo estaba escuchando. Al final, se despidió de ellos, encomendándoles que vigilaran a Pettigrew mientras él avisaba a los del Ministerio, y se fue, presumiblemente a la casa de lechuzas. Por si las moscas, me esfumé cuando salió y fui a buscar a Harry. Pero algo me hizo dar la vuelta, olvidando a Harry.

Pettigrew se había escapado de nuevo.

* * *

«¡Pero bueno! ¿En qué están pensando McGonagall y Snape?», pensé, fastidiada por la ineptitud de esos dos. «¿Cómo se les ha podido escapar ese imbécil?».

Así que tuve que volver a cazarlo, claro. Iba a acabar lo que empecé cuando lo torturé en busca de información. Sin embargo, otro se metió en medio, obligándome a tomar distancias.

—¡_Scabbers_! ¿Adónde vas, tonta?

Era Ronald Weasley. Enseguida vi también al gato de Hermione ir tras la rata (otro que se me adelantó) y, por si fuera poco, a Hermione ir tras el gato, con Harry pisándole los talones y llevando como estandarte (cogida apenas por un extremo, como una bandera) la capa de invisibilidad. Lo que quiera que hubieran estado haciendo con ella no podía saberlo.

«¿Qué demonios está pasando?», pensé y, curiosa, los seguí a cierta distancia. Iban a la entrada del sauce boxeador, siguiéndose los unos a los otros, cuando Sirius mordió a Weasley en una pierna y se lo llevó a rastras por el agujero del pasadizo. Harry y Hermione los siguieron, ella buscando al gato y él para protegerla, supuse, y desaparecieron todos de la vista. Yo me abstuve de entrar porque oí algo detrás de mí. Me apoyé en una rama, bien oculta, miré hacia atrás en dirección al ruido y casi me dio un vuelco al corazón cuando vi aquello.

¡Eran Harry y Hermione!

«No entiendo nada», pensé, mirando primero a la entrada del sauce y luego a Harry y Hermione, que permanecían escondidos en el borde del bosque con un hipogrifo. «A ver, que me estoy liando. ¿Ese no es el hipogrifo que tenía el mostrenco de Hagrid atado a un palo fuera de la cabaña?».

Lo había visto unos días antes, al salir para estirar un poco las alas, pero no le presté atención. Iba ocupada con mis pensamientos. Pero no se me escapó el detalle de qué hipogrifo era. Se llamaba _Buckbeak_ y, en teoría, estaba condenado a muerte por haber atacado a Draco. La verdad es que fue culpa de mi sobrino, por ser tan arrogante a veces. Según me fui enterando, Harry pudo domesticar a un hipogrifo con facilidad e incluso pudo montarlo sin que se pusiera nervioso. Draco, al ver que era aparentemente fácil dominarlos, se confió y debió de insultar al suyo, por eso lo atacó. Recordemos que los animales entienden a los humanos, aunque no sea mutuo. Draco no recibió muchos daños, pero el hipogrifo fue denunciado por Lucius y llevado a juicio. Una pérdida de tiempo, pero bueno... Al parecer, Hermione se había ocupado de su defensa como si de una abogada se tratara, pero con Lucius de enemigo lo más fácil era que perdiera. Cómo lo salvó, ni lo sabía ni me importaba. Cómo era que estaba debajo de mí, oculta con Harry tras unos matojos, y al mismo tiempo metida en un pasadizo que llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos de Hogsmeade era lo que realmente me provocaba un dolor agudo de cabeza. De pronto, me vino la solución.

«¡El giratiempo! ¡No hay otra explicación! ¡Estos Harry y Hermione son del futuro! ¡Mola!».

Deduje que eran del futuro porque tenían algunas heridas y uno o dos vendajes, y los que acababan de pasar por el pasadizo iban intactos. Parecía que los del futuro habían regresado en el tiempo para liberar al hipogrifo, según pude deducir escuchando su conversación. Si ya lo tenían, ¿a qué esperaban? Curiosa e ilusionada por saber más, me quedé ahí.

Pronto llegó Lupin y se metió en la entrada. En ese momento, al ver un reflejo raro de la luna en el suelo, me di cuenta de que Harry y Hermione (los del presente) se habían dejado la capa de invisibilidad en el suelo. Un minuto después entró Snape, cogiendo la capa y poniéndosela, y oí al Harry del futuro mascullar algo entre dientes.

Harry y Hermione del presente estaban en peligro si Snape los descubría, así que, aprovechando que el hipogrifo se aburría y Harry y Hermione del futuro trataban de tranquilizarlo, salí de la rama y volé hacia la entrada. Volé hasta que faltó poco para llegar al final del túnel y, en la puerta que separaba el túnel de la Casa de los Gritos, sin llegar a atravesarla, me hice humana y escuché. Era arriesgado, pero necesitaba la magia por si había peligro y, aunque me descubriera, protegería a Harry y Hermione.

Justo al hacerme humana, oí el encantamiento de desarme y a alguien darse con una pared. Según las voces, Harry y Hermione desarmaron a Snape, que se dio contra la pared. Esto se ponía cada vez mejor.

—¡He… hemos atacado a un profesor! —balbució Hermione, con voz aterrada—. ¡Nos van a expulsar por esto!

—No si yo puedo evitarlo —dijo Lupin—. Gracias por salvarnos, chicos.

—No nos dé coba, profesor —espetó Harry, con voz dura y fría—. Explíquenos por qué no debo matar a Sirius Black aquí y ahora. Nadie lo sabría.

—Porque es inocente —dijo Lupin. ¿Ya habían llegado las noticias a él también? ¿Cuántos más lo sabrían?—. Dumbledore me lo ha explicado todo. Dice que ha encontrado un informador que está en esta habitación.

—Pues como no sea Weasley… —murmuró Harry—. Hermione y yo no teníamos ni idea.

—No, no ha sido él —dijo Lupin—. Se llama Peter Pettigrew y está aquí, escondido. El Mapa del Merodeador no miente. Ha entrado con vosotros y sabemos dónde está. Ante todo, danos esa rata, Ron.

—¡Ni hablar! —dijo Weasley.

—Escucha, Ron —Lupin trataba de razonar con él, cosa que me pareció una pérdida de tiempo—. Esa rata no es una rata, sino un animago como Sirius o Minerva McGonagall. Es Peter. Él nos explicará todo.

—¿Y cómo averiguó que precisamente _Scabbers_ es ese tal Peter? —preguntó Weasley; asumí que señaló a Sirius.

—Es una buena pregunta, Sirius —admitió Lupin.

—Con la de veces que lo he visto transformarse, es inconfundible —dijo Sirius—. Fíjate bien —oí un papel y supuse que era un periódico—. Mira atentamente.

—¡Tiene un dedo menos! —exclamó Lupin—. Sin duda es él. Lo sabía. Lo dicho, el mapa no miente.

—Puede que lo perdiera en una pelea con otra rata —objetó Weasley. Me estaba sorprendiendo. Era más inteligente de lo que imaginaba. O eso, o el dolor de la pierna le quitaba la tontería por momentos y le dejaba pensar. Si era eso, yo estaba dispuesta a permitirle que pensara mucho más tiempo, al menos si me dejaba a mí "motivarlo".

—Puede, pero en este caso no es así —dijo Sirius, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. Cuando me cazaron, antes de transformarse en rata para escapar, se cortó un dedo de un mordisco y mató a todo ser vivo excepto yo en diez metros a la redonda. A mí no me mató porque me protegí en el último momento, que si no… —se le oyó suspirar—. Luego se fue con otras ratas.

—Según las noticias —continuó Lupin—, lo único que encontraron de Peter fue un dedo. Además, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva esa rata con tu familia? ¿Doce años? ¿No es mucho tiempo para una rata, aunque la cuides bien? Lo máximo en una rata son dos años.

—¡Es cosa de ese gato loco! —aulló Weasley, y se oyó después un bufido del gato, como si le estuviera diciendo algo así como "cállate, gilipollas". De haber estado en mi forma animal, lo habría podido verificar, pero no era el caso.

—No creo —discrepó Lupin—. Según esta foto, la rata ya estaba enferma cuando la sacaron. ¿Cuándo compraste el gato, Hermione?

—Poco antes de ir a Hogwarts —dijo Hermione—. Los Weasley estaban aquí ya. ¿Es posible que sea verdad? ¿Es posible que esa rata sea realmente un animago?

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó Lupin.

—¡Joder, Remus, estamos perdiendo el tiempo y quiero cometer el asesinato por el que me encarcelaron! —protestó Sirius.

—Déjala hablar, te va a sorprender —recomendó Lupin, elogiándola—. Adelante, Hermione. ¿Crees que la rata es en realidad un animago?

—Creo que sí, aunque hay algunas cosas que no me encajan —respondió Hermione—. Estoy de acuerdo en que ninguna rata vive más de dos años, y esta ya tiene doce. Qué casualidad que sean justo los años que hace que Black estaba preso. Y qué casualidad que, justo cuando se escapó, la rata empezó a adelgazar y a ponerse pachucha. Antes no hacía más que comer sábanas y dormir. Un día la pillé comiéndose mis sábanas y, por supuesto, la eché a patadas.

—¿Así que fuiste tú, Granger? —aulló Weasley.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me vas a pegar? ¡Inténtalo y te rompo la otra pierna!

—Vaya con la cría, qué violenta —bromeó Sirius—. Y qué inteligente también, tengo que admitirlo. Sólo el pelo grasiento de Quejicus, aquí durmiente, ata los cabos sueltos así.

—Vaya, gracias, hombre —dijo Hermione, con voz traviesa—, pero no creas que dándome coba me vas a convencer de que no eres un asesino. Eso sí, me ha hecho gracia lo de Quejicus. Seguramente tengas razones para llamarlo así, pero ahí no me meto.

»Por otra parte —continuó, tras una risa de Sirius y Lupin—, igual no es un animago, porque no he encontrado ninguna rata en el registro de animagos de este siglo. Cuando McGonagall nos habló de los animagos, nos dijo que tenían que registrarse porque es una disciplina muy difícil y puede salir mal. Miré en un libro si estaba ella y, efectivamente, la encontré, pero no encontré ninguna rata. Aunque tampoco encontré un perro, ahora que lo pienso…

—Eso es porque ni Sirius ni Peter están registrados —explicó Lupin—. Minerva, en cambio, se registró cuando logró la transformación en gata. Fue culpa mía, de todas formas, que Sirius y Peter no se registraran. Son animagos ilegales. Y James también lo era. Qué tiempos aquellos…

—¿Mi padre también era un animago? —preguntó Harry, anonadado. Se le notaba en la voz.

—Sí, era un ciervo —intervino Sirius—. Qué bien lo pasábamos aquí mismo, transformados, acompañando a Remus mientras estaba con lo suyo.

—¿Lo suyo? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, Lupin es un hombre-lobo —declaró Hermione—. Lo descubrí con un trabajo que nos mandó Snape. Lo he ocultado desde entonces porque no creo que sea malo.

—No lo es —confirmó Sirius—. Pero basta ya de perder el tiempo. Remus, acaba ya, que quiero matar a esa cosa que chilla tanto.

—Antes tienen que saber todo, Sirius, no te precipites —insistió Lupin. Era obvio que la "cosa que chilla tanto" era Pettigrew.

—De todas formas, no estoy segura de poder creer su historia, profesor —insistió Hermione por su parte—. Necesitaría más pruebas que una simple historia sacada sobre la marcha.

—No está sacada sobre la marcha, chica, y te aseguro que te voy a dar más pruebas —dijo Sirius—. Remus, vamos a desenmascarar ya a esa rata. Esta chica es de las que no creen si no ven, cosa que me gusta.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Lupin—. Ron, dámela. Si es una rata de verdad, no sufrirá daño, lo prometo.

—Y si es Peter, morirá, claro —gruñó Sirius—. Pronto sabréis por qué.

Parecía que Weasley obedeció por fin, porque vi una luz azul y, de pronto, oí otra voz más, una voz que me resultó desagradablemente conocida.

—¡Va-vaya, Remus y Sirius! —tartamudeó Pettigrew—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Qué hay de vuestra vida?

—No me vengas con monsergas, traidor —gruñó Sirius—. Antes de morir, vas a decirnos por qué le dijiste a Voldemort dónde estaban escondidos los Potter.

«¡Hala, otro que pronuncia en vano el nombre del Señor Oscuro!», pensé, ceñuda. «Espero que este lo haga por ignorancia, no como el capullo de Dumbledore».

—No… no sé de qué hablas, Sirius —aseguró Peter. Me arriesgué a meter la cabeza por la rendija que hacía la puerta entreabierta y vi que trataba de salir por distintos medios, mirando de un lado a otro. No me vio por los pelos.

—Ya, y yo voy y me lo creo —soltó Lupin—. Deja de mentir, ¿quieres? Está muy feo.

—Oí algunas cosas interesantes en Azkaban, Peter —continuó Sirius. Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mientras lo atormentaba. Lo entendía, es divertido—. Oí que traicionaste a los Potter y luego a Voldemort, y tramaban tu muerte por eso. Por eso te escondías, ¿verdad? Por si alguien iba a por ti.

«Vaya, la historia concuerda, no son imaginaciones mías», pensé. Sirius tenía razón. Yo también había oído algunas cosas por el estilo. De hecho, yo también planeaba matarlo por lo mismo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiar al Señor Oscuro? Ahora, ironías de la vida, también yo iba contra él, por eso estaba entrenándome y entrenando a Harry. Era mi objetivo principal. Sirius aún no había acabado, de todas formas.

—¿Sabes otra cosa? —continuó, cada vez más furioso; se le notaba en la voz—. Resulta que, si James y Lily te hicieron su guardián secreto, no fue porque confiaran en ti, sino porque confiaban en mí y yo les dije que tú eras el más indicado para protegerlos, porque nadie iría a por ti por ser tan cobarde.

»¡Qué error cometí entonces! —prosiguió Sirius, tras una pausa—. ¿Cuándo fuiste corriendo a decírselo a tu amo, Peter? ¿Esa misma noche? ¿O la siguiente?

—P-p-pero no sé de qué…

—¡Sabes bien de qué estoy hablando, Peter! ¡No te hagas el longuis! ¡Eres un traidor y un asesino! ¡Siempre rodeándote de gente más fuerte, gente como James o yo, para que te protegiéramos! ¿Y así nos lo pagaste? ¿Traicionando a los Potter? ¡Das asco! ¡Eres escoria! ¡Remus, quiero matarlo ya! ¡Me ha puesto de los nervios!

—Sí, Sirius, pero primero deja que acabe de explicarse —dijo Lupin.

Me tumbé en el suelo, cogí un palo y lo pasé por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta, por si le daba a Peter por querer salir. Vi rápidamente que había captado su plan, porque no acabé de pasar el palo cuando él miró otra vez más a la puerta. No me vio, pero sí vio el palo y lo confundió con una varita. No volvió a mirar.

—Una cosa —intervino Hermione—. La rata —hizo una pausa y asumí que señaló a Pettigrew—, la rata ha dormido con el inútil este —por Weasley, estaba claro, porque protestó— durante tres años y, curiosamente, resulta que Harry también ha dormido en esa misma habitación…

—No tuve más remedio —gruñó Harry.

—Sí, bueno, pero lo que quiero decir es que, si durmió tres años con ellos, ¿por qué no aprovechó para matar a Harry?

—Porque no sabía si alguien iba a escudarlo, naturalmente —dijo Lupin—. Ten en cuenta que Voldemort no tiene poderes y nadie más iba a ayudarlo si se descubría —¿Otro más que pronunciaba el nombre? ¿Es que estaban locos o simplemente no sabían del peligro real? Dumbledore es una mala influencia—. Seguramente pensó que estaba mejor y más seguro viviendo en la casa de los Weasley. Así estaba en una familia de magos, con Arthur trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia, ávido de información de última hora acerca de Voldemort. Si veía que recuperaba sus poderes, él no dudaría en volver a ponerse a su servicio, ¿verdad, Peter?

Un chillido fue más que suficiente para darlo como un sí; eso lo vimos todos.

—Ya veo —dijo Hermione, con frialdad—. No es más que un cobarde, y parece que siempre ha sido así. Desde luego que da asco.

—Pues es de Gryffindor —gruñó Sirius, con voz de evidente asco—. Me repatea ser de la misma casa que esa escoria.

—¿Cómo escapaste de Azkaban, Sirius? —preguntó Harry. Como Hermione, parecía que él también estaba cogiendo poco a poco confianzas con él. Iban entendiendo lo que estaba pasando y viendo quiénes eran de fiar y quiénes no. Quizá hacían mal, porque la única vez que me fié de alguien me vi con los huesos en Azkaban—. Quiero decir, se supone que no usaste magia oscura, ¿verdad?

—Me alegro de que preguntes eso, Harry —dijo Sirius, aunque antes se oyó un chillido de Peter, acallado por alguien con un golpe—. Si me mantuve cuerdo estos doce años fue porque sabía que era inocente. Tenía una obsesión: vengarme de Peter por haber matado a James y Lily. Como no era un sentimiento ni agradable ni desagradable, sino una obsesión, los dementores no pudieron arrebatármela y mantuve mis poderes. Pero no sabía dónde estaba, así que aguanté hasta que el ministro me dio la oportunidad de averiguarlo por el periódico que os he enseñado —se oyó el ruido del papel—. Fue entonces cuando supe que tenía que buscar en Hogwarts. Entonces planeé salir de ahí utilizando mi animagia. Iba a matarlo antes de que él te matara a ti y demostrara a los demás magos oscuros que él no había traicionado a Voldemort. Volvería a él con honores por haber exterminado a todos los Potter. Naturalmente, falló, porque está aquí cagado de miedo mientras nosotros hablamos.

»Nadé como pude cuando salí de la isla de Azkaban y, tras muchos esfuerzos, conseguí llegar a Hogwarts —prosiguió—. Allí estuve todo el año, vigilándote, viéndote jugar a Quidditch, en compañía de una preciosa lechuza blanca, _Hedwig_, que no paraba de animarte. Nos hicimos amigos y hablamos muchas veces. Los animales se entienden, ¿sabías? ¿Y sabes que eres aún mejor que James? Y él era bueno de verdad. Pero no sólo estaba ahí para verte, sino también para matar a esa escoria que trata de escapar. ¡Quieto de una vez, maldito traidor, me estás poniendo nervioso!

Peter gritó otra vez, sólo una, y se estuvo quieto por fin. Aun así, yo no me fiaba, y era obvio que ellos tampoco.

—Tienes que creerme, Harry —suplicó Sirius—. Yo nunca traicionaría a tus padres. Habría muerto para protegerlos. Habría hecho lo que hicieron ellos por ti, estoy seguro de eso. Cuando los vi en la casa, que quedó destrozada por la acción de Voldemort… —su voz se convirtió en un susurro, pero lo oí claramente. Parecía angustiado—. Y cuando te vi a ti, llorando, con una herida en la cabeza… —suspiró ahogadamente. En efecto, estaba angustiado—. Luego vi a Hagrid y traté de negociar con él; quería quedarme contigo y cuidarte como lo habrían hecho James y Lily. Soy tu padrino, Harry, ¿lo sabías? Eso me convierte casi en un miembro de tu familia. No sabes bien cuánto me dolió no poder quedarme contigo, pero Dumbledore tenía otros planes para ti y por eso envió a Hagrid a recogerte. Yo te habría criado bien, habrías estado a salvo, te lo aseguro.

—Sé defenderme, he tenido… ayuda externa, por así decirlo —dijo Harry—. No daré detalles aquí, claro, porque hay gente indeseable escuchando.

—Eso me reconforta —dijo Sirius—. Ahora sé que estás bien cuidado, a pesar de todo. Me gustaría conocer a quien te está ayudando, para saber qué clase de persona es y cómo influye en tu vida —«no te va a gustar, Sirius», pensé—. Pero dejemos eso. Tenemos que vengarnos de la afrenta, Harry.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Harry, con voz gélida.

—¿Entonces lo matamos, Sirius? —preguntó Lupin.

—Claro, los dos juntos —aceptó Sirius.

—¡E-esperad! —exclamó Peter—. ¡Ron, defiéndeme! ¡He sido tu mascota!

—Lárgate de mi vista, _Scabbers_ —gruñó Weasley, que curiosamente me estaba empezando a caer mejor. Debía de estar ablandándome—. Eres un inútil y hueles fatal.

—¡Hermione, chica lista! —ahora fue a por ella; se iba a llevar una sorpresa, eso seguro—. ¿A que tú crees que no merezco tanto? ¿A que sí?

—Sirius, necesitas a Peter —dijo Hermione, y los demás se la quedaron mirando, seguro, y no creo que bien. Yo lo habría hecho, al menos.

—¿Verdad? —preguntó Peter, asombrado, se le notaba—. ¡Una chica lista! ¡Lista y buena!

—No te equivoques, engendro —espetó Hermione, con su voz más gélida—. No es por lástima ni nada parecido. Si Sirius te necesita es para que puedas testificar a su favor y limpiar su nombre. Ten en cuenta que, de no ser por eso, te mataba yo misma, y quizá aún pueda hacerse, así que ten cuidado conmigo si no quieres salir con los pies por delante.

Pettigrew gritó de nuevo y Sirius pidió explicaciones, mientras yo trataba de oír más. ¿A qué venía esa muestra de benevolencia tan fuera de lugar? Pettigrew merecía morir de la forma más brutal posible.

—A ver, dejadme acabar —acalló la Gryffindor—. No digo que lo dejemos libre. Digo que testifique en tu favor, Sirius, de grado o a la fuerza (voto por lo segundo, que es más divertido). Si miente o no quiere, con cortarle las piernas con un cuchillo oxidado…

Pettigrew gritó otra vez, esta vez de terror puro, mientras Sirius silbaba por la sorpresa. ¡Vaya con la mocosa, cómo aprendía! Era una buena estrategia.

—Harry, seguro que tú no me dejarías morir a manos de esos locos —¿Harry? ¿Quería que Harry lo salvara de su destino, prefijado ya? Pues iba listo; seguía mis pasos.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablar con Harry, cabrón! —rugió Sirius—. ¡No mereces ni eso! ¿Te atreves a hablar con él cuando mataste a sus padres? ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te mato!

—¡Harry, James no habría querido que me mataran! —insistió Peter—. ¡Él me habría perdonado! ¿A que sí?

—No lo sé, escoria, porque tú lo mataste —siseó Harry, con una frialdad aún superior a la de Hermione. ¡Qué orgullosa estaba de él… de ellos… y eso que no me conocían aún, pero cómo aprendían!—. Ahora te pregunto: ¿Qué debería hacerte por eso? —Pettigrew chilló—. Pero tienes razón en una cosa —prosiguió Harry, cada vez más colérico—: no voy a dejar que te maten. Te llevaremos a ver dementores, que están faltos de cariño y seguramente quieran darte un besito —¿Mordacidad?—. Eso sí, como te dé por tratar de escaparte haciéndote rata, te aplasto bajo mi bota.

Peter se había quedado sin argumentos, estaba claro, porque se puso a chillar de nuevo, como la rata cobarde que era. Pero eran chillidos humanos… más o menos.

—¿Qué podía hacer? —gimió—. ¡Voldemort me habría matado si no hubiera obedecido!

—¡Te diré lo que podrías haber hecho, traidor de mierda! —rugió Harry—. ¡Morir con honor! ¡Es lo que habría hecho yo! ¡Ten por seguro que prefiero morir a delatar a la gente a la que quiero! ¡Sirius, llevémoslo ante los dementores ahora o me lo cargo aquí mismo! —una pausa, como si acabara de tomar una decisión—. ¡Qué coño! ¡Me lo voy a cargar! _Avada…_

—¡No, Harry, no lo hagas! —suplicó Hermione—. ¡No te conviertas en asesino por esa escoria, por ese pedazo de basura! ¡Irías a Azkaban en su lugar!

—Es verdad —dijo Harry, más tranquilo—. Gracias por abrirme los ojos, hermana. Con cortarle las piernas para que no se mueva, como sugeriste, nos vale.

—¡Un Imperdonable! —exclamó Sirius—. ¿Qué le has enseñado, Lupin?

—Yo no he sido —dijo Lupin, con un hilo de voz—. ¿Quién te ha enseñado eso, Harry?

—Lo vi en un libro de la biblioteca —mintió Harry, y continuó inventándose una excusa que de fijo tenía preparada. Sabía que no me iba a delatar. Es todo un cielo.

A pesar de eso, Harry no dejaba de sorprenderme. Estuvo a punto de matar a Peter con un Imperdonable, y delante de Lupin, Sirius, Hermione y Weasley. Y parecía que le daba igual. Parecía que me había pasado un poco con su entrenamiento. Tenía que evitar que siguiera mi camino. Tenía que hablar con él nada más salir de Hogwarts.

De pronto, oí pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y me fui a toda velocidad. Por suerte, oí abrirse la puerta más tarde de lo normal y supuse que habían cogido a Snape antes. No me había dado cuenta hasta que salí del túnel que aún estaba con mi forma humana pero, por suerte, Harry y Hermione (los del futuro) trataban en ese momento de hacer que el hipogrifo se estuviera quieto y pude esconderme justo a tiempo. Pero no me convertí en lechuza, por si necesitaba la magia. Sólo me escondí detrás del sauce, pasando después a internarme en el bosque con el mayor sigilo posible, esquivando las ramas del árbol. No fui vista por los pelos. Vi desde mi segura posición que ambos viajeros temporales se fueron un poco más allá para no ser vistos y, un instante después, vi que Lupin se transformaba en lobo. Miré la luna y me di cuenta de que estaba completa.

«Genial, ahora me tocará descubrirme ante Harry antes de tiempo», pensé, fastidiada.

Sin embargo, no me hizo falta salir, porque ya lo había hecho Sirius transformándose en perro y se estaba enfrentando al lobo Lupin, mientras Harry y Hermione (los del presente) huían con Weasley. También me di cuenta de que, aprovechando el caos, Pettigrew se había vuelto a transformar y huía hacia mí. Idiota…

—Ratita… —ronroneé, mientras la pisaba para que no se escapara. Ni se había dado cuenta de mi presencia—. ¿Dónde crees que vas, ratita? —le pregunté, con voz melosa, tras revertir su animagia con el mismo hechizo que emplearon Lupin y Sirius.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Pettigrew—. ¡Maldita zorra…!

—Venga, ya oíste a McGonagall —continué sacando mi voz melosa, pues él sabía que, cuando saco esa voz, es cuando más peligrosa me vuelvo—. No digas tacos, que no lo soporta. ¿Dónde ibas? Empiezo a creer que no te gusta mi compañía.

Ahora sí que daba miedo, y lo sabía bien, porque mis víctimas siempre reaccionaban igual.

—¡N-n-no, c-claro que no! —tartamudeó Pettigrew, tornándose aterrado—. ¿C-c-cómo no iba a gustarme tu compañía?

—¿Entonces, adónde ibas con tanta prisa? —ahora iba a ensañarme con él. Merecía darme un homenaje y sacar de paseo todo mi sadismo. ¡Eh, no me recrimines eso, que sabes soy mala!

—P-p-pues…

—Ya sé —corté, divertida—. Ibas a decirle al Señor Oscuro todo lo que has visto, incluyéndome a mí, ¿verdad?

—¡No, lo juro!

—Oh, sí, claro que sí —cómo me gusta torturar, por algo soy la mejor en eso. No se necesita ni siquiera provocar dolor para provocar terror, como estaba demostrando ahora. Eso es algo que nunca llegó a aprender el Señor Oscuro—. ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar que me ibas a delatar? ¡Por favor, con el respeto que me tienes!

—¡C-c-claro que te respeto, Bella, lo sabes bien! —exclamó Pettigrew, que estaba tan asustado que, seguramente, con mirarlo mal se desplomaba víctima de un infarto. Probé por si acaso, pero vi que estaba equivocada: aún aguantaba algo más de caña. Mejor.

—Por supuesto, como cuando torturaste a aquella Hufflepuff y me echaste la culpa —aduje, sin perder mi voz melosa—. ¡Cuánto respeto!

Le oí susurrarse a sí mismo que aún me acordaba, haciéndome reír, aunque era una risa gélida, claro.

—Claro que me acuerdo, hombre, a una Black no se le olvida nada. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que voy a darte la oportunidad de que elijas cómo debes morir. Será hoy, ahora mismo de hecho, pero te dejo elegir el método. Ya ves, hoy me siento generosa.

Vi que su horrible cara se contorsionaba por el terror y sonreí. Ahora me sentía realizada, haciendo lo que más me gustaba. No lo iba a matar, claro, sólo iba a hacer lo que Hermione sugirió, más que nada porque se le necesitaba vivo para absolver a Sirius, pero me encantaba ver las caras de terror de mis víctimas. Sólo así me sentía yo misma. Sin embargo, algo aguó la fiesta. Oí un ruido y decidí acabar rápido, no fuera a ser que me descubrieran, por tanto le rompí las dos piernas, se las corté con mi _Foliam abscisante_, le dejé inconsciente, lo até bien y revertí a lechuza.

«Vaya, hombre», pensé, al ver al lobo Lupin pasar a mi lado sin reparar en mí. «Sirius no ha podido con él. Y encima va a por los chicos. Tengo que hacer algo o mis planes se van a ir por el desagüe».

Me volví a transformar en humana y le tiré una bola de electricidad, con la esperanza de inutilizarlo durante un rato, pero se ve que no era suficiente y, encima, le dio por ir a por mí.

«Fantástico», pensé, recriminándome mi torpeza. «Desde luego, eres única para meterte en líos, Bella».

El lobo se enfrentó a mí. Yo sabía que me iba a dar una buena si me metía en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con él, así que traté de mantenerme a distancia, preparando otro hechizo eléctrico más potente, pero el maldito predijo mis movimientos y atacó demasiado deprisa. Suerte del kung-fu, aunque mis golpes no le hacían mucho daño que digamos, pero por lo menos mi habilidad con las esquivas me permitía sobrevivir un rato más. Tras un momento de lucha de la cual no sabía si iba a salir viva, noté una fuente de magia inmensa, tanto que detuvo la pelea, permitiéndome escapar. El lobo me persiguió pero yo intuí aquella reacción y preparé el hechizo eléctrico que pensaba tirarle cuando fue hacia mí, dándole de lleno y, por suerte, lo detuvo un rato. Aproveché para esconderme en unos matojos del Bosque Prohibido hasta que pasara la tormenta. Estaba muy cansada.

Pero no tenía tiempo de descansar aún. La fuente de magia era nada menos que un ejército de dementores que iban hacia Harry, Hermione (los del presente) y Sirius. Mientras, vi que el Harry del futuro trataba de sacar un _patronus_ y decidí ayudar, no fuera a ser que el del presente cayera, pues caería el del futuro con él.

Harry sacó el _patronus_, nada menos que una lechuza, y eso me dejó embobada.

«¡Una lechuza, es decir, yo!», pensé, totalmente anonadada. «S-soy su mejor pensamiento, su recuerdo más feliz… es-estoy tan orgullosa… y conmovida… Harry, por favor, descúbreme ya, si de verdad soy tu anhelo. Yo también tengo ganas de sentir tus abrazos como humana, no sólo como mascota».

Sí, sí, sueno como una quinceañera imbécil que se queda embobada mirando al chico que le gusta, pero es que era verdad. Era una quinceañera imbécil embobada mirando al chico que le gustaba. Bueno, quinceañera no, más bien "dieciseisañera". Pero me di cuenta de que estaba en peligro cuando vi que el ejército de dementores rodeaba a la lechuza plateada de Harry (yo soy la blanca) y la destruía, reduciéndola a una voluta de humo color plata, lo cual me despertó de mis ensoñaciones, me bajó de mi nube particular y me devolvió a la realidad. Ya que me acababa de enamorar (las cosas como son, aunque suene cursi), no podía dejar así a Harry, así que decidí jugarme el todo por el todo. Tenía que salvarlo a toda costa.

—_Vera lumine!_ —concluí, tras una perorata de palabras que componían el hechizo más poderoso de mi arsenal hasta el momento.

Se trataba del hechizo avanzado que estuve practicando en la sección de Ravenclaw, el que destruía no-muertos, e hizo muy bien su trabajo. Un enorme haz de luz salió del suelo (o al menos así se ve), una columna letal que iluminó toda la estancia a cien metros a la redonda, letal para los dementores que, con un estruendoso grito de dolor, se fueron disolviendo. No hizo absolutamente nada a los dos Harrys o a las dos Hermiones, ni tampoco a Sirius, a mí o a los demás seres vivos que pilló, pero de los dementores no quedó ni el recuerdo. Naturalmente, cuando ese espectacular conjuro se disipó, me esfumé, no fuera a darle a Harry por buscar a quien tiró aquella columna de luz.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las clases acabaron y ya sólo quedaba el banquete de despedida, en el que se dio la puntuación total de las casas para la copa. Esta vez, por fin, se había desecho el empate; había ganado Gryffindor, cosa que no me acabó de gustar, aunque a Hermione le encantó (su "¡sí!" exclamativo daba fe de ello). Todo el colegio lo celebró, salvo los Slytherin, pero esta vez no había a quien darle las gracias por el triunfo, ya que la aventura con Sirius fue un secreto. Sólo Dumbledore, Lupin y Snape lo sabían, y según pude enterarme se fue con el hipogrifo vete a saber dónde. Cuando salimos del Gran Comedor rumbo a la sala común para descansar y preparar las cosas para el viaje de vuelta, vi una cosa que me hizo bastante gracia.

—¡Eh! —gritó Hermione, y todo el mundo se paró. No sabía por qué, pero entonces vi a Draco tratar de eludirla y lo supe por fin: la famosa apuesta que tenían. Algo me decía que se iba a deshacer por fin ese entuerto—. ¿Adónde crees que vas?

—¿Cómo que adónde voy? —gruñó Draco—. Con los demás Slytherin.

—Ya, pues primero tienes que hacer "aquello", al perder la apuesta, ¿te acuerdas? No creas que se me ha olvidado. Yo nunca olvido.

—¿Y tiene que ser ahora? —su voz parecía angustiosa por momentos. ¿Qué habrían planeado?

—¿Por qué no? ¿O te da vergüenza? A fin de cuentas, no estás solo en esto —la voz de Hermione me sonó traviesa. Definitivamente había algo ahí que no encajaba. ¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora mi sobrino, por perder la apuesta? ¿Y qué apuesta era exactamente? ¿Y por qué decía que no estaba solo en esto?

—¡Claro que me da vergüenza! —susurró Draco, mirando alrededor—. Aun así, estoy preparado, aunque me pregunto si tú lo estás también. Dudo mucho que vayas a hacerlo.

—¿Yo? Claro que sí. Lo prometido es deuda, al menos para mí. ¿Para ti también o qué? —se burló Hermione—. Venga, hazlo, que te vea todo el colegio.

—Eres mala con avaricia, ¿sabías? —gruñó Draco, tornándose colorado, e hizo algo que nos dejó a todos de piedra: ¡Se empezó a quitar el uniforme delante de todo el mundo! ¿Pero qué demonios habían apostado?

—No es lo que parece —dijo Hermione, intuyendo esa pregunta—. Draco y yo apostamos en su día que, quien perdiera, tendría que hacer lo que más vergüenza le diera al perdedor, en este caso él —rió, cosa que a Draco no le hizo ni pizca de gracia—. Aunque no tuve más remedio que formar parte yo también de esto o él no lo habría hecho. No imagináis lo que he entrenado para esto, pero sé que me va a quedar bien.

—¡Y será verdad que lo vas a hacer! —exclamó de pronto Parvati Patil.

Hermione no contestó, sino que fue derechita al Gran Comedor, mientras se desanudaba la corbata. Draco había quedado relativamente olvidado.

—Draco, ven tú también, no creas que te vas a escaquear —lo llamó Hermione, que había tirado por ahí la corbata y se desabotonaba la camisa.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo, señorita Granger? —irrumpió McGonagall, lívida, mientras Hermione se subía a la mesa de Gryffindor, ya limpia de vajilla y cubertería.

—Cumplir mi parte de la apuesta, por supuesto —dijo Hermione, como si nada, acabando con el último botón de la camisa, que aún la cubría—. Demostraré que no tengo miedo a cumplir mis promesas, no como otros —añadió, con sorna, mirando a Draco—. Además, no he estado practicando durante los últimos cinco meses para nada. Mi trabajo me ha costado dominar esto.

Todos nos volvimos a mirar a Draco, y luego a Hermione, pasando las miradas de uno a la otra, yo desde mi posición privilegiada a diez metros de altura, flotando en el aire con las alas extendidas, y menos mal que Harry estaba justo debajo, porque me caí de la impresión. ¡Draco se había quitado todo el uniforme, revelando que iba vestido de patricio romano! La túnica le quedaba bien, pero…

—Lo llego a saber y elijo otra cosa —gruñó Draco, cada vez más colorado, notando todas las miradas posadas en él—. En buena hora decidí aceptar esta mierda.

—Sí, lo mismo digo —dijo Hermione, mientras veía su camisa volar muy cerca de mí (le tapó a Harry los ojos con ella)—. Menos mal que he ensayado mucho y sé que no voy a hacer el ridículo.

—¡Exijo que me expliquen lo que está pasando aquí! —bramó McGonagall—. ¡Deje de desnudarse, señorita Granger!

—¡No voy desnuda! —exclamó Hermione, tirándole el pantalón a Harry, que ni acertó a quitarse la camisa de encima de la cara.

Era verdad, no iba desnuda, pero casi, porque llevaba un ligerísimo sujetador que parecía que se iba a caer de un momento a otro, y una faldita que no tapaba apenas, aparte de un velo que se desenrolló de la cintura. Más nada.

—¡Al loro, va de bailarina del vientre o algo así! —exclamó Fred, anonadado.

—¡Va a hacerlo! —exclamó Parvati, con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas—. ¡La muy loca va a hacerlo!

—Bueno, a ver qué tal le sale —dijo sin embargo su gemela Padma—. Seguramente bien, teniendo en cuenta quién es y que la hemos enseñado nosotras.

—¿Qué? —exclamó el romano Draco, que no se atrevía a mirarla.

—¡Hala, qué buena está, la muy…! —saltó George.

—¡Eh, que habláis de mi hermana, capullos! —la defendió Harry, que tampoco podía siquiera mirarla—. ¡Dejad de comérosla con los ojos, coño!

—¿Pero tú has visto bien cómo está? —terció Lee Jordan—. ¿Cuándo ha crecido así?

La verdad es que tenía que reconocer que tenía un cuerpo estupendo. Me recordó a mí misma hacía dos años, con catorce, cuando me miré en el espejo tras tomarme la poción de rejuvenecimiento, claro que ella ahora tenía la misma edad que yo hacía dos años. Los pelos y los dientes le quitaban belleza, pero por lo demás no podía quejarse.

—¡No debo mirarla, es mi hermana! ¡No debo mirarla, es mi hermana! —gritó Harry, luchando contra su instinto. Repetía el mismo mantra una y otra vez, como para autoconvencerse de que así debía ser.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Es que nadie va a parar este lamentable espectáculo? —rugió McGonagall—. ¡Basta ya! ¡Malfoy, Granger, basta o me veré obligada a expulsaros! ¿Pero qué haces aplaudiéndolos, Dumbledore?

«¡No jodas, y será verdad!», pensé, buscándolo al instante. Era cierto.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta que McGonagall lo dijo, ni siquiera yo, y la verdad es que fue la risa ver a Dumbledore jalear a Draco y Hermione, pues él también se había subido a la mesa y estaba exhibiendo los músculos del pecho y los brazos. No tenía mucho que exhibir, pero parecía que se había animado al ver que ya daba igual. O eso, o no sé en qué pensó cuando hizo eso, la verdad. Por otra parte, Hermione se estaba luciendo con el baile, moviéndose como si llevara toda la vida haciendo eso, y más de un tío tenía un charco de babas debajo.

—¡No te flipes, que no estás precisamente cachas, Malfoy! —se burló alguien, no sé quién, haciendo que estallaran risas en esa parte del comedor.

—Bah, baila como una prostituta —espetó Weasley, por desgracia para él cerca de Harry y, por consiguiente, de mí también.

—¿Qué? —rugió Harry, colérico—. ¡Nadie se mete con mi hermana y vive para contarlo! ¡A los ojos, _Bubú_… digo _Hedwig_, a los ojos!

No tuvo que decírmelo dos veces. Me hizo gracia cómo lo dijo, pero estaba esperando eso desde que vi a ese imbécil por primera vez y, ahora que tenía vía libre, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Tuvieron que quitarme de encima de él entre tres (Harry no fue uno de ellos, claro, fueron McGonagall, Lupin y Pomfrey), mientras el grupo en su totalidad, además de algunos ajenos al grupo, se partían de risa. Más tarde tuve que irme a la habitación de Harry para lavarme los dientes (de paso me duché, ya que me había transformado en humana para limpiarme). ¡Qué asco, por Dios! ¡Sabe a amoníaco!

En el tren se habló largo y tendido acerca de todo esto, ya se ocuparon Draco y Hermione de ello cuando explicaron detenidamente todo lo referente con la apuesta, cómo Parvati y Padma enseñaron a Hermione a bailar o dónde consiguió Draco la túnica de patricio romano. Mientras lo contaban, me di cuenta de un detallito acerca de ellos que a los demás se les escapó.

«Vaya, si van agarraditos de la mano, qué cosas», pensé, divertida. Parecía que esos dos empezaban a ser muy buenos amigos. Lo único malo de eso era que, por circunstancias fuera de nuestro control, se nos habían adelantado a Harry y a mí, pero lo nuestro iba a ser más profundo, ya me encargaría yo de eso. Desde que vi que el _patronus_ de Harry soy yo, no pasó un solo día sin que ese recuerdo me hiciera sonreír, cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Eso me llegó. «No permitiré que me venzas en nada, Hermione. Has ganado esta batalla, pero ganaré yo la guerra».

También me di cuenta de que Harry me estuvo echando una mirada muy extraña durante todo el trayecto, una mirada que no me gustó nada. Demasiado cómplice.


	15. De nuevo con los Granger V2

**Disclaimer: ¡Cómo se cambia algunas veces, la virgen!**

**A/N: Bueno, esta es la versión 2.0 de este capítulo. ¿La razón por la cual he hecho esta versión? Bueno, al principio pensé que quedaría bien poner una parte en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Bella, sus experiencias en su nueva vida, al menos hasta el cuarto curso de Harry, para luego cambiar el estilo por el tradicional en tercera persona. No obstante, me he dado cuenta de que ese cambio de estilo queda como el culo (hablando claro), por tanto he decidido cambiar todo y continuarlo en primera persona.**

**He cambiado asimismo el primer capítulo, quitando el prólogo y poniendo parte del mismo en este capítulo; pienso que quedará mejor así. Y, dado que he cambiado este capítulo, los que vienen después también serán cambiados por las versiones 2.0, e iré introduciendo cada vez más cambios con respecto a la historia original para que no sea otra historia más de las que se ven por ahí. A ver si así consigo algo más de éxito en el fic, que últimamente estaba decayendo a base de bien. Y para que lo diga yo, que soy el autor loco que está escribiendo esta parrafada... (xD)**

**En fin, ya he soltado lo que quería soltar. Os dejo con la lectura, queridos/as lectores/as, y que os cunda. Los reviews son más que bienvenidos (xD)**

* * *

**PARTE 4**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**DE NUEVO CON LOS GRANGER**

El sol se puso en el horizonte y la oscuridad dominó la casa. Hacía calor, aunque algunas corrientes de viento hacían la noche agradable, sobre todo con la ventana abierta. Siempre me han gustado las noches; su tranquilidad y su oscuridad, apta para esconderse y actuar sigilosamente, ideal para mi estilo de vida. No soy un vampiro ni quiero serlo, pues me gusta ver amanecer (de hecho, suelo levantarme a menudo pronto para ver el alba); tampoco soy otro tipo de no-muerto, aunque en momentos de mi vida bien podrían haberme confundido con uno de esos, dado que tenía por entonces la piel extremadamente blanca. Soy humana, por mucho que a mucha gente le pese, dado cómo actuaba hace unos años. Pero también soy una criatura de la noche, por así decirlo, así que ahora mismo estaba en mi salsa.

Lo oí moverse en sueños un rato más tarde y suspiré. Yo no podía dormir, perdida en mis pensamientos, como cada noche. Ya estuviera fuera o en la casa, solía permanecer despierta durante bastante rato (fuera estaba toda la noche en vela) y eso suele hacer que te dé por pensar más de lo necesario y, a menudo, comerte la cabeza con insensateces y sinsentidos, como me esta pasando ahora. Lo miré. Estaba en un sueño que parecía ser muy intenso, pues se movía sin parar y emitía algunos quejidos ininteligibles, pero no parecía una pesadilla… aún.

«Este es el preludio de una pesadilla», pensé.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba y no iba a ser la última. Un momento después, pareció calmarse, porque se estuvo quieto y parecía más tranquilo.

«Igual no es para tanto esta vez», pensé, tratando de acomodarme en mi palo. Estaba equivocada.

Él se volvió a mover en sueños y yo volví a suspirar dentro de mi jaula. Por suerte, podía salir cuando quisiera, pues siempre tenía la puerta de la jaula abierta. De hecho, había vuelto hacía poco pero, al encontrarlo dormido, simplemente entré y me coloqué en mi palo. Como humana habría estado incomodísima, pero como lechuza estaba la mar de cómoda, a pesar de que había perdido la postura que mantuve antes de verlo moverse en sueños. Era curioso que, aun siendo un mismo ser, me sintiera de modo diferente como humana o como animal, como si no importara que el cuerpo animal no fuera el auténtico, sino un hechizo, para adoptar algunas de las costumbres de dicho cuerpo. Incluso podía imitar perfectamente el comportamiento del animal y otros de la misma especie ni se daban cuenta de que no era uno de los suyos originariamente. Curiosidades de la animagia. Podría llamar así al próximo libro que escribiera…

«Debe de estar teniendo otra de sus pesadillas», pensé, al verlo moverse sin parar. Ya había entrado en esa dinámica. «Últimamente tiene más que nunca».

Salí de la jaula al tiempo que él se despertaba, así que naturalmente me pilló.

—Vaya, hola, _Hedwig_ —me dijo Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió, aunque ya no era un niño exactamente; sus catorce años daban fe de ello—. Has vuelto.

Se incorporó y se levantó, cogiéndome en brazos. Solía dejarme hacer eso, así que esta vez tampoco me negué. No me esperaba que esta vez tuviera un motivo de peso al hacer eso.

—Me viene muy bien que volvieras, ¿sabes? —continuó, clavando sus ojos verdes en los míos amarillos; yo me hice la desentendida convincentemente, al ser una lechuza, pero por alguna razón esta vez no coló. Sabía lo que se me venía encima y sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria—. Resulta que el año pasado, cuando vi en el Mapa del Merodeador el nombre de Peter Pettigrew, alias _Scabbers_ para Ronald Weasley, también vi otro nombre que me chocó aún más, otro nombre que no conocía y que aún no conozco. No me mires así, que ese nombre te indicaba a ti. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Lo miré fijamente, haciendo que no entendía nada. Incluso ululé ligeramente, para dejar claro que una lechuza no podría responder a esa pregunta, y menos aún hablando. Pero Harry no era tan tonto, después de todo.

—Resulta que el tal Pettigrew es un animago y permaneció con la comadreja nada menos que doce años. Así pues, es lógico pensar que, si el tal Pettigrew es un animago, tú también lo seas con el nombre de Bellatrix Lestrange, ¿no te parece?

Me había pillado, definitivamente, y ese comentario lo confirmaba sin dar lugar a dudas. Yo ya sospechaba esto, claro, desde que miró el Mapa del Merodeador conmigo cerca y vio mi nombre, pero se lo guardó bien el tiempo que estuvimos en el castillo para poder hablarlo tranquilamente, lejos de sus amigos. Era retorcido, casi tanto como yo. Desde luego, ese mapa era infalible, y lo sé porque lo había visto hacer y sabía que no fallaba nunca. Era completamente imposible engañarlo, ni siquiera con disfraces como el mío o el de Pettigrew. Ahora no tendría más remedio que contarle todo. Pero quise ganar algo más de tiempo y seguí haciéndome la sueca.

—Sé que puedes hablar y sé que puedes volver a tu forma humana, así que hazlo —continuó Harry; era inútil tratar de ganar más tiempo.

Suspiré una vez más y, qué remedio, obedecí. Pero tenía mi compensación por ese trago, de todas formas, y lo supe cuando vi la cara de Harry cuando me vio en mi forma original.

«Míralo, se ha quedado sin habla», pensé, sonriendo maléficamente, una de mis especialidades. «Es normal, hay chicas que están bastante bien en Hogwarts, pero ninguna como yo».

De pronto, noté algo de viento en el cuerpo y me miré, extrañada. Fue ahí cuando entendí perfectamente la turbación de mi antaño mayor enemigo: estaba desnuda. No me había dado cuenta de eso cuando me transformé, la verdad sea dicha (solía transformarme con ropa, aunque esta vez no me acordé, supongo), pero me vino bien mi desnudez para bajarle los humos a Harry y volver las cosas a mi terreno. Volví a sonreír maléficamente y me acerqué a él, que retrocedió hasta sentarse en la cama.

—¿Qui-qui-quién eres? —balbució, sin poder mirarme apenas. Estaba muy colorado, pero continué dejándome ver. Esa era mi venganza.

—Bueno, ya lo has dicho tú mismo —dije, con una voz sensual que sabía sacar cuando la necesitaba, y en este caso la necesitaba para desarmarlo aún más. De ningún modo iba a dejarme dominar por su genio—. Me llamo Bellatrix Lestrange, aunque tú me sueles llamar _Hedwig_. Te diré algunas cosas que te resultarán chocantes, pero que tienes que saber. Primera, soy una fugitiva, igual que mi primo, ese perro callejero…

—¿Perro callejero? —repitió Harry, igual de asustado que antes, pero con agallas suficientes para poder hablar. Era un buen Gryffindor, sin duda—. ¿Te refieres a Sirius Black?

—Vaya, lo has pillado al instante, tal y como esperaba —alabé—. Eso sí, baja la voz, no vaya a oírte esa morsa de Dursley.

—Pe-pero no habló de ti en ningún momento —susurró Harry, más confiado, aunque aún visiblemente nervioso. Mi sonrisa siniestra se ensanchó.

—Lo sé, no nos llevamos demasiado bien —dije—. De hecho, creo que no me tiene en muy buena estima, claro que suele pasarme. Es lo malo de ser una seguidora del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, elevando el tono de la voz de nuevo.

—Chssst, no chilles, que como te oiga el zopenco de abajo te va a capar —susurré, aguzando el oído por si acaso—. Sobre todo si te encuentra con una chica como yo.

—So-sobre todo yendo desnuda… —balbució él.

—De todas formas, no temas, que no voy a hacerte daño —continué, sin bajar la guardia—. De hecho, estoy aquí para protegerte del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Cómo puedo fiarme de ti?

—Bueno… —me senté a su lado, en parte para continuar llevando el control de la situación, en parte para descansar y porque se me estaban enfriando los pies. Él se apartó todo lo que pudo, cosa que consideré normal por su timidez—. Piénsalo así: si hubiera querido, te habría matado hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo hice. De hecho, te he ayudado en secreto varias veces. No sé si te has dado cuenta de que he estado contigo todo el rato tanto en Hogwarts como aquí. Y eso es sólo el principio. Te contaré…

Pero no pude, pues oí pasos muy cerca de la habitación, así que me transformé de nuevo en lechuza y volví a mi jaula justo a tiempo. En efecto, la puerta se abrió justo cuando Harry se tumbó y fingió dormir, pero la morsa humana (apenas) fue más rápido y lo cazó. Por suerte, no me cazó a mí.

—¿Qué pasa, chico? ¿Con quién estás hablando? —bramó el gordazo.

—¿Qué me estás contando? —gruñó Harry, fingiendo aún que acababa de despertarse—. Yo estoy aquí sobando, así que no me des la murga.

—¡No me vengas con esas, imbécil! ¡Te he oído y he oído además otra voz! ¿Me crees idiota?

—¿De verdad tengo que contestar a eso? —murmuró Harry. Yo escondí la cabeza bajo un ala para que no se me viera reírme, pues habría levantado sospechas.

—¡Esto ya es el colmo! —rugió Dursley—. ¡Estoy seguro de que he oído más voces aparte de la tuya! ¡Seguro que has vuelto a hacer _eso_! ¡Como vuelva a ver entrar una sola lechuza más por tu culpa, te largas para no volver! ¡Ya me aseguraré yo de eso!

—¿Ah sí? —se encaró Harry.

—¡A mí no vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono! ¡Yo te he criado, así que me debes respeto y obediencia!

—¿Respeto y obediencia? ¡Una mierda! —Harry parecía estar furioso y ya no medía las palabras. No era la primera vez que le pasaba y estaba segura de que no iba a ser la última tampoco—. ¡En primer lugar, me has criado porque no tenías otra! ¡Además, me has tratado a palos toda la vida, así que no creas que mereces respeto, y menos obediencia! ¡De todas formas, ya que quieres que me largue, esta vez te haré caso, pero porque ya no aguanto más tus berridos! ¡Ya estoy harto de ti y de todo esto! ¡Me largo! ¡Y esta vez ni Dumbledore va a conseguir que vuelva a pisar esta mierda de casa!

Y cogió el baúl, que aún no había vaciado, dispuesto a irse de verdad, cogiendo también mi jaula. Dursley estaba tan asombrado por la salida de tono que tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo fue como un tornado. Sin mediar palabra, cargó contra Harry, puño en ristre, con la intención de darle un puñetazo, pero el chaval tenía unos reflejos excelentes por su entrenamiento en Quidditch y lo esquivó con facilidad. Además, con la esquiva abrió la puerta de mi jaula sin querer y lo aproveché. Para cubrir la retirada de Harry, volé en círculos, picando y desgarrando a la morsa al mismo tiempo. Oí que abajo se oían gritos, así que piqué dos veces más al gordazo antes de bajar rápidamente, por si tenía que picar a más gente, pero no fue necesario; Harry ya abría la puerta de la calle, ante la espantada mirada de la jaca Dursley, y al marcharse aproveché la ventana abierta para escaparme también.

«Chupaos esa, muggles», pensé, mientras me posaba en el hombro de Harry que menos peso llevaba. Con la furia, Harry tenía en esos momentos una fuerza tan asombrosa que llevaba el baúl en volandas, mi jaula oscilando peligrosamente en precario equilibrio encima de la tapa.

Tras un rato, Harry agotó su ira y su fuerza consiguiente, así que se sentó a descansar. Jadeaba ostensiblemente.

—Ya está —dijo entrecortadamente, mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, los brazos fláccidos por el esfuerzo—. Lo he vuelto a hacer. Me he largado sin pensar dónde puedo ir ahora.

—Bueno, siempre puedes ir con los Granger —dije, tras volver a mi forma humana. Esta vez me preocupé de vestirme en la transformación—. Siempre te han acogido bastante bien, ¿no?

—¡Bellatrix! ¿Qué haces? —exclamó, dando un respingo.

—Te voy a echar un cable, por supuesto —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Me has cuidado desde que me convertiste en tu mascota, así que qué menos que devolverte el favor, ¿no?

Harry suspiró.

—De todas formas, será mejor que esperemos hasta mañana para movernos —continué—. Por ahora, y mientras dure la noche, pasemos desapercibidos. Como es sábado, perfectamente habríamos podido irnos de marcha, de no ser porque tienes el baúl y mi jaula. Eso no sería un problema si fueras mayor de edad, porque podrías encoger sin problemas el baúl y la jaula y metértelos en el bolsillo como si nada, pero ahora…

—E-espera, para el carro —interrumpió Harry—. ¿Cómo que irnos de marcha? ¡Estamos en un lío! ¡No tenemos adónde ir!

—Te dije que podríamos ir con los Granger —repetí—. Seguro que nos aceptan fácilmente, mientras yo sea una lechuza buena —reí, pero él no parecía recordar cómo se hace eso—. Ya en serio. ¿Qué vas a hacer si no? ¿Huir lo que te queda de vida? Por mí va, pero no creas que es fácil sobrevivir así, y menos con esos metomentodo del Ministerio de Magia tratando de cazarte, y lo harán en cuanto se enteren de que te has escapado. En cuanto hagas magia, te rastrearán y te romperán la varita, aparte de expulsarte de Hogwarts.

—Peor sería si te encontraran a ti…

—Cierto, a mí me enchironarían o me matarían directamente, por mucho que haya cambiado —admití—. Como comprenderás, tengo algunos trucos para cambiar, aparte de algunas cosas que he aprendido que no me esperaba tras conocerte. Pero creo que este disfraz no será suficiente si me descubren en forma humana.

—¿Disfraz?

—Sí, claro —reí—. No esperarás que tenga este cuerpazo con treinta y seis años, ¿verdad?

—¿Tienes treinta y seis años?

—Ya no —la respuesta asombró a Harry, que me miró con extrañeza, así que me apresuré a explicárselo—. Ahora tengo dieciséis, gracias a una poción y un hechizo. Te lo explicaré a su debido tiempo. Primero tendría que contarte muchas cosas para que lo entendieras. ¿Te gustaría oír todo?

—Claro —aceptó él, sonriendo por fin—. Primero cuéntame cómo te las apañaste para escapar de Azkaban y cómo llegaste hasta mí. Y también por qué no me mataste si estás con Volde…

—¡No digas el nombre! —interrumpí, alterada.

—¡No me digas que te asusta!

—No es eso, pero puedes meternos en un lío con eso, ¿sabías? —expliqué—. Neville te dijo algo, ¿recuerdas?, pero no te dijo todo. El Señor Oscuro se hará más poderoso si dices su nombre, aparte de que puede localizar a quien lo ha dicho de esa manera. Es un encantamiento muy complicado perteneciente a la Magia Oscura. Lo conozco, así que podría enseñártelo, pero no sé si le encontrarías utilidad. Pero me estoy rallando, así que te lo diré otra vez sin rodeos: Jamás digas su nombre.

—Así que por eso la gente insiste tanto en llamarlo Quien-Tú-Sabes y todo eso… —sopesó Harry, pensativo—, aunque yo prefiero llamarlo Señor Oscuro… Pero Dumbledore lo dice y no pasa nada.

—Porque Dumbledore es un loco. Lo sabe todo sobre él y aun así hace el idiota diciendo el nombre. Pero claro, también es un mago al que no hay quien venza, al menos por ahora. Un día de estos tengo que contarte algunas cosas de Dumbledore que no creo que te gusten, pero que tienes que saber. Ahora no te las contaré porque aún no te fías tanto de mí como para eso, pero pronto lo sabrás todo. Ahora empezaré por el principio, por cómo escapé de Azkaban. Pero primero vayamos a la casa de los Granger. Es una historia larga.

* * *

Cogimos un taxi para ir a la casa de los Granger. Si Harry había llegado el año anterior de esa forma, bien podía llegar ese año también, aunque esta vez acompañado por una preciosa mujer en vez de por una preciosa lechuza. Era lo mismo, pues ambas eran el mismo ser, es decir, Bellatrix Lestrange, es decir, yo, pero era distinto, pues no es lo mismo viajar con un pájaro que con una mujer. Naturalmente, fue bajar del taxi, pagar al taxista (un timo, por cierto, porque nos cobró de más, aunque ya me lo esperaba), y cambiar a lechuza. No me mostraría como humana a Hermione tan fácilmente. Que me descubriera como me descubrió él, si era tan lista. Aunque tenía tanta confianza con ella como con Harry, si con él había tardado tres años en mostrarme como humana, con ella iba a esperar un poco más, por si acaso. La única vez que me fié de alguien a la ligera lo pagué dando con mis huesos en Azkaban y no iba a pasar por ahí dos veces.

Nada más llegar, Harry llamó al timbre, a pesar de ser de noche, mientras yo me posaba en su hombro como _Hedwig_. Algo tenía que hacer, a fin de cuentas.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? —era Hermione, y no parecía adormilada—. ¿Tú crees que estas son horas de dar un paseo?

—No estoy paseando precisamente —informó Harry—. Por si no te has fijado, tengo el baúl y la jaula detrás de mí.

—¿Te has ido de casa otra vez?

—Sí, y esta vez es para siempre —dijo Harry, con voz segura y el ceño fruncido—. Ni Dumbledore va a conseguir ya que vuelva a ese cuchitril. Aunque tenga que vivir debajo de un puente.

—No, hombre, no, eso ni de coña —dijo Hermione, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y metiéndolo en la casa, aunque teniendo cuidado de no molestarme. Sabía cómo me las gastaba—. Vivirás aquí, ya convenceré yo a mis padres. ¿Cómo voy a dejar en la estacada nada menos que a mi hermano?

—Hermione, no tienes por qué convencernos para eso —dijo Jane Granger, levantada aún; parecía que estaban viendo la televisión, aun de noche, a saber a qué hora—. Desde ahora, diga lo que diga quien sea, vivirás aquí. Estamos de acuerdo en eso, ¿no, Rick?

Richard asintió. Parecía que estaba a lo suyo, pero estaba al tanto de todo, como siempre. Se levantó y cogió unos papeles.

—¿Ves esto? —Harry asintió y yo miré con curiosidad a esa montaña que era Richard Granger—. Es una carta que escribí el año pasado y que voy a mandar a Dumbledore mañana mismo. Dejarás de vivir con los Dursley si quieres. Serás un miembro más de nuestra familia, tanto si les gusta como si no. Si Dumbledore no hace nada para que vivas un poco mejor, lo haré yo. Y si tengo que hablar con él personalmente, lo haré, y pondré los puntos sobre las íes.

—¿Pero cómo sabéis…? —comenzó Harry.

—…¿que te has ido de Privet Drive para no volver? —completó Jane—. Era una sospecha desde que te sacamos de allí con aquella pantomima hace dos años.

—El año pasado estabas furioso —continuó Richard—, por lo que intuimos que no ibas a durar otro año más allí. Teníamos razón, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo creo —dijo Harry, apretando los puños—. No pienso volver a pisar esa cueva de locos. El mes pasado conocí a mi padrino, un mago poderoso que, cuando limpie su nombre definitivamente, pues fue encarcelado por un delito que no cometió, seguramente me invite a vivir con él. Ayer mismo habría aceptado rápidamente; ahora no estoy tan seguro. Si os habéis tomado tantas molestias por mí, no puedo dejaros colgados. Gracias por aceptarme, en serio.

—Venga, eso ni se agradece —dijo Jane, estrechándolo entre sus brazos como haría una madre con su hijo—. ¿Cómo no te vamos a aceptar, si eres un cielo? Vivirás aquí si gustas.

—Ya lo creo, muchas gracias —dijo Harry, contento por fin al tener un sitio estable donde vivir, un sitio donde no le iban a tratar mal.

—¿Has cenado? —preguntó Jane. Harry negó con la cabeza, así que ella fue a la cocina, pero Harry se lo impidió.

—No hace falta que te molestes, es tarde —objetó—. Mañana desayuno algo más fuerte y en paz. Lo que tengo es un sueño que me caigo. Estoy cansado.

—Entonces a dormir, que mañana iremos al aeropuerto a coger un billete para ti también —informó Richard—. Iremos a España de vacaciones la semana que viene, así estaremos lejos de Dumbledore, lejos del Señor Oscuro y lejos de todo lo que os perturba últimamente. Necesitáis un descanso.

—¿A España? Pero no sé español —dijo Harry.

—Ni nosotros, pero eso da igual, ya lo aprenderemos —atajó Hermione—. Por cierto, que no se nos olvide que tenemos que volver en agosto por los mundiales de Quidditch. No quiero perdérmelo. Es la final.

—¿Los mundiales?

—Sí, Irlanda contra Bulgaria —explicó ella—. Se ve que el padre de Ginny ha podido conseguir algunas entradas desde el Ministerio de Magia en la tribuna principal, un sitio estupendo. Nos codearíamos con lo más selecto, aunque la verdad es que eso me da igual. Con que veamos bien el partido…

—¿Y es imprescindible ir con los Weasley? —gruñó Harry. Lo entendía perfectamente.

—Bueno, no necesariamente —dijo Hermione—. Supongo que puedo conseguir entradas por otro lado. ¿Pero por qué no quieres ir con los Weasley?

—No me fío —explicó Harry—. Fred y George son compañeros del equipo, pero nada más; a Ginny no la conozco lo suficiente para hacerme una opinión sobre ella, pero algo me dice que no es demasiado de fiar tampoco. Luego está la cosa pelirroja, que no hay quien lo aguante. Si lo veo otra vez, le pediré educadamente a _Hedwig_ que le pique la tráquea, a ver qué pasa.

Hermione rió, aunque sus padres los miraron con sorpresa. Si Harry me pidiera eso, sobre todo educadamente, lo haría gustosa. Y si no, también.

—Es broma —rectificó Harry, al ver las caras de sorpresa de los Granger adultos—. Me conformaría con sus ojos —añadió, riéndose. Esta vez no le tomaron en serio, creyendo que era otra broma, aunque yo juraría que en ninguna de las dos ocasiones estaba bromeando, pero bueno…

—Vale, supongo que el simple hecho de que esa comadreja estaría también es suficiente para buscar las entradas por otro lado —decidió Hermione—. Y para colmo está el "prefecto perfecto", que no me deja en paz, tratando constantemente de darme lecciones acerca de cómo ser la mejor del colegio. Como si me hiciera falta alguno de sus consejos —sacudió la cabeza, seguramente para borrar la posible imagen de Percival Weasley—. Lo dicho, buscaré las entradas por otro lado. Pero si no las puedo conseguir, no habrá más remedio que ir con los Weasley, aunque si es así, casi prefiero quedarme en casa, la verdad… visto lo visto…

Harry asintió y sonrió, ilusionado. ¡Vería jugar a Quidditch a los profesionales, y nada menos que a los dos mejores del mundo! Seguramente aprendería montones de cosas observando a los buscadores y, quién sabe, igual incluso le salían las filigranas que hicieran. Lo más seguro es que se las grabara en la mente para enseñármelas en Hogwarts. No le hacía falta impresionarme, pero bueno…

«Me parece muy bien ir a ver el partido, aunque sea como lechuza», pensé, «pero tener que aguantar a los Weasley es algo que no trago. Espero que Hermione encuentre otra forma de ir».

Y no sólo estaban los Weasley. Seguramente encontraría también a gente más peligrosa para mí, como los Malfoy, que no se perdían una, y estaba convencida de que irían un montón de aurores para asegurarse de que no habría problemas en el estadio. Un partido era emocionante, pero para mí también era peligroso.

—¡Despierta, Harry! —Hermione le sacó de su ensimismamiento con un chasquido de los dedos, y de paso me sacó a mí también del mío. No podía saber en qué estaba pensando, más que nada porque no pude mirarle a los ojos, pero al parecer estaba totalmente embobado—. ¡Que te me quedas dormido de pie, hombre!

—Sí, lo siento, es que estoy roto —se disculpó Harry—. Me voy a dormir. Mañana os veo y me contáis mejor lo que tenéis pensado para el verano.

Y fue rápidamente a su habitación con la mente en ebullición, conmigo aún colgada en su hombro. Nunca había ido de vacaciones con los Dursley, y menos aún fuera de Inglaterra, al menos que yo supiera. Además, podría ver a los profesionales de Quidditch jugar, y todo eso tuvo que asimilarlo en un momento, estaba segura de que era en eso en lo que estaba pensando cuando Hermione chasqueó los dedos. Ese cambio de vida tan drástico era, sin duda, lo mejor que le podía pasar. El problema era que yo seguía siendo una fugitiva. Pero si me lo montaba bien, nadie tendría por qué saber que Harry tenía una exmortífaga a su lado.

—¿Qué, Harry, ilusionado? —susurré, una vez que Harry cerró la puerta de la habitación. Cuando entramos, me senté en la cama tan pancha, con las piernas cruzadas, acomodándome sobre la cabecera.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Harry, evidentemente en voz muy baja—. ¡No seas loca! ¡Como te pillen los Granger…!

—Lo dudo, están ocupados viendo la tele —indiqué, sin elevar el volumen de la voz, mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas al colchón para que se sentara a mi lado—. Ven p'acá, anda, que tenemos que hablar antes de seguir contándote mis andanzas como _Hedwig_ en Hogwarts.

—Ten cuidado, Bella —insistió Harry—. Si te pillan, tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones y, a lo peor, tenemos que volver con los Dursley.

—¿Y eso sería lo peor? —musité—. Yo creo que no. Fíjate bien. Soy una exmortífaga, animaga ilegal, asesina, torturadora, fugitiva…

—…muerta… —concluyó Harry—. Además, has rejuvenecido veinte años. Difícilmente te reconocerían. Pero los Granger preguntarían enseguida cómo es que se ha colado una chica en su casa sin que se dieran cuenta, y si nos ven en la misma cama, ya ni te quiero contar lo que podrían pensar.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo —protesté—, a menos que nos dé una vena y probemos cuán bueno es el somier, claro… —añadí pícaramente, y Harry se sonrojó inmediatamente—. Bueno, dejemos eso por ahora —atajé. Ahora no daba lugar que la conversación se desviara—. Tengo que advertirte de algo muy serio, algo relacionado con el viaje a España.

—¿Algo serio? ¿Tan mal se vive allí?

—No, ni mucho menos —dije rápidamente—. De hecho, es un sitio genial… si eres un muggle.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He estado allí antes, órdenes del Señor Oscuro, y te aseguro que es un sitio peligrosísimo para un mago —aseguré, y no pude evitar un cierto temblor en mi voz cuando lo dije—. Mi misión allí era investigar acerca de la magia española, por si conocían hechizos y maldiciones útiles para la causa y, eso siempre, por si representaban una amenaza para nosotros. Bien, pues sí que la representan, siempre y cuando vayamos de mal rollo y haciendo magia. ¿Sabes lo que es la Santa Inquisición?

—Sí, una institución promulgada por la Iglesia o algo así —dijo Harry, recordando lecciones pasadas en el colegio de muggles—. No me pude enterar de mucho porque Dudley no paraba de meterse con todo el mundo, pero sé que se dio en varios puntos de Europa, sobre todo en España, Francia y aquí mismo también.

—Sí, bueno, pero de distintas formas —expliqué—. Aquí y en España se dio con bastante fiereza. Por suerte, aquí se ha erradicado, o eso creemos, aunque nos mantenemos escondidos por si acaso; allí, simplemente, y aunque digan que ha pasado todo, no es verdad: siguen coexistiendo con los muggles y no dudan en actuar si lo ven necesario, y con extrema crueldad además. Me refiero a los Inquisidores.

»Los Inquisidores son asesinos de magos —continué—, dotados de inmunidad a la magia (mataron a más de la mitad de mi grupo en una sola noche, a pesar de que recibieron toda clase de maldiciones, y al resto excepto a mí en las noches sucesivas), por lo que las maldiciones no sirven contra ellos. Lo mejor en España es no hacer magia, vivir exclusivamente como muggles. Si un mago se ciñe a eso, en España vivirá muy bien. Eso es algo que aprendí en aquella misión y que no se me va a olvidar en la vida, te lo aseguro.

—Vaya, eso debería saberlo Hermione también, por si acaso —dijo Harry.

—Sí, es conveniente, aunque se supone que no podemos hacer magia al ser menores de edad —indiqué—. No sé si esa norma se da también si viajamos al extranjero, pero por si acaso díselo a Hermione también. No le digas que la Inquisición anda suelta si no quieres, sólo dile que nada de magia, no vaya a ser que os expulsen de Hogwarts, y seguro que cuela.

—Eventualmente tendría que saberlo —opinó Harry—. Se lo podría decir tras mirarlo en Internet, por ejemplo. Lo encontraría "por casualidad", así no sospecharía nada. Si no quieres que te vea como humana aún, lo respeto.

—Gracias, Harry, eres un cielo —susurré, besándolo en un arrebato.

—B-Bella… —balbució él, rojo como un tomate.

—¿Lo he hecho mal?

—No… bueno, no sé… es que ha sido tan repentino que…

—Pues besémonos otra vez, ahora más despacito —ronroneé, acercándome lentamente. Huelga decir que él no hizo ascos, ni mucho menos, por muy cortado que estuviera ante el repentino giro de acontecimientos.

* * *

Durante tres días, a día por año, estuve contándole todo lo que hicimos, aun sin saberlo él, esos tres años que vivimos juntos, él como humano y yo como lechuza, y a menudo nos daba tiempo a besarnos en los descansos que me concedía de vez en cuando. No omití detalle alguno; incluso le comenté lo que advertí cuando volvíamos en el tren, tras acabar su tercer curso.

—…y así fue como me enteré de eso también —continué—. Por supuesto, en el tren no se miraron apenas, no fuera que se delataran, por eso no te enteraste de nada, pero el detalle de las manos entrelazadas me hizo mucha gracia. Aun así, estoy segura de que se cartean y tengo unas ganas de ver cómo lo llevan… si supieran que me he dado cuenta… y que lo sabes tú también… —reí. Harry me estaba mirando de forma rara, como bebiéndose mis palabras. Como siguiera así, íbamos a comernos a besos de nuevo, con la posibilidad de que nos pillaran. Carraspeé y él volvió a mirar hacia delante—. Bueno, esto es todo, Harry —concluí.

—¿Esto es todo? —repitió, sin dejar de mirarme; me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Ya me veía deshaciendo la cama si continuábamos así—. Yo creo que no. Creo que esto acaba de empezar.

—¿Y eso por qué lo dices?

—Porque ahora sé bien quién eres, asesina —su voz era un susurro anhelante. Le estaba dando una vena de pasión ahora, y con los Granger cerca. Mientras no nos pillaran…—. Te descubrí con el Mapa del Merodeador, pero ya sabías que eso iba a pasar, ¿verdad? Lo sabías todo. Sabías que haría lo imposible para descubrirte.

—Harry, si no me hubieras descubierto con el mapa, me habría descubierto yo sola —dije, incómoda. Había muchas posibilidades de que algún Granger abriera la puerta y nos pillara—. Y lo habría hecho este verano sin falta. Ya estás preparado para todo lo que puede que venga en un futuro próximo, quizá demasiado preparado de hecho. Casi mataste a Peter Pettigrew en la Casa de los Gritos, ¿te acuerdas? Porque te detuvo Hermione, que si no…

—Sí, ya me has dicho que también estabas allí —dijo Harry; su mirada era fuego, un fuego verde que me quemaba pero que no quería que se apagase. Estaba empezando a tener ganas de juerga yo también—. Siempre has estado conmigo, ya fuera como lechuza, cerca de mí, o como humana, quizá algo más lejos, y escondida para que no se te viera, aunque Luna Lovegood te descubrió, ¿no? ¿Por qué lo hiciste al principio si querías matarme? ¿Qué te indujo a cambiar de opinión? ¿Fue por lo de la comadreja, cuando casi te tiró? Bueno, algo así —reímos, pero eso no hizo sino acrecentar su fuego—. ¿Fue entonces?

—No sé si fue entonces —admití. Me estaba resistiendo a él, pero sabía que esta situación no iba a durar mucho más—, pero te vi un buen partido a largo plazo, un aliado potencial y, sobre todo, mi mayor baza tanto contra el Señor Oscuro como contra Dumbledore —sonreí, y con eso avivé aún más su fuego… y el mío—. Y no me equivoqué. Sabía yo que ese carácter que tenías dormido, y que despertó cuando forcé esa aversión que tienes por Ronald Weasley, me iba a ser útil. Y a ti también. Y lo está siendo sin duda.

»Aunque hay aún una cosa que se me escapa —proseguí, sonriendo más pícaramente, con una voz más traviesa. Ya actuaba más por instinto, me vencían las ganas de él que tenía—. En tu última carta me dijiste que yo soy tu anhelo, que anhelabas verme, abrazarme, sentirme, oír mi voz. Bien, estoy aquí.

—Lo sé, mi anhelo —susurró Harry, y de pronto me vi envuelta en sus brazos. Era fuerte, ya lo creo, más de lo que se podría esperar en un chico tan delgado.

* * *

Durante un ratito no pudimos separarnos. Harry no tenía eso en mente al menos, y la verdad es que yo tampoco. Me sentía tan bien saboreándolo… De pronto, oí un ruido y me separé automáticamente. Hice bien, pues fue separarme de él y darme cuenta de qué era ese ruido: pasos que se dirigían hacia la habitación. Fue cambiar a lechuza y abrirse la puerta. Por suerte, Harry también se había dado cuenta y se tumbó en la cama para hacerse el dormido. Era Jane Granger, verificando que Harry estaba dormido. Se portaba como una madre con su hijo. Tras ver que todo estaba en orden, cerró de nuevo.

—Casi nos pilla —susurró Harry—. Hoy nos hemos canteado demasiado, ¿no?

Me transformé en humana y asentí. Sin duda habíamos hecho demasiado ruido. Menos mal que yo siempre estoy alerta y que Harry tiene grandes reflejos. De habernos visto, habríamos tenido que dar muchas explicaciones, sobre todo porque nos habría pillado abrazados, dándonos el lote, y eso habría sido peor, aparte de que no quería que nadie me descubriera aún… nadie más de quienes lo sabían, claro, ni siquiera Hermione. Confiaba en ella, pero saber mi identidad podría ser peligroso para ella y, por consiguiente, para Harry y para mí. Azkaban, cuanto más lejos, mejor.

—Bueno, y eso es todo, amigo —dije. Me tumbé en la cama y Harry me dejó sitio—. ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Ha valido la pena la espera? Yo creo que sí.

—Aún me parece increíble —dijo Harry, acomodándose, y a la vez permitiendo que yo me acomodara al mismo tiempo. A pesar de ser una cama individual, si nos lo montábamos bien cabíamos perfectamente—. Has contado en tres noches lo que hemos vivido en tres años, y con más detalles de los necesarios. Aún no puedo creer que por fin pueda verte en forma humana, que pueda estar contigo aunque sólo sea por las noches, aunque no pueda decir que tengo novia, tú, porque es peligroso. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que mi admiradora secreta, la que me mandó aquellas cartas y aquellos libros tan interesantes, fuera en realidad una asesina al servicio del Señor Oscuro?

—Ya no estoy al servicio del Señor Oscuro, Harry —discrepé, muy seria—. Tampoco estoy a tu servicio, ya que estamos, eso que no se te olvide. Que seamos pareja no quiere decir que te pertenezca, como se cree aún en muchos sitios. Somos un equipo.

—Somos más que eso, Bella —dijo Harry, y el fuego en sus ojos verdes volvió—. Somos novios, pero también somos los que mataremos al Señor Oscuro de una vez y para siempre. Trató de matarme cuando tenía un año, cuando estaba indefenso, como el cobarde que es, pero yo lo mataré de frente.

—¿Qué pasa? —interrumpí—. ¿Quieres un duelo al sol con él? Si sólo fuera con él, genial, pero también te las tendrías que ver con los mortífagos, con gente tan experimentada como yo. La mayoría son unos inútiles, pero hay algunos que son élite, como yo, que le podrían hacer frente a cualquiera. Cuidado con ellos.

—No pasa nada, tú estarías conmigo, ¿no?

—A muerte, Harry, ya lo sabes —juré, y lo rubricamos con un beso. En ese momento me di cuenta de que era verdad lo que decía. Daría la vida por él—, pero cuidado. No sólo estaremos tú y yo, también trataré de juntar a más gente. Tienes que aprender a ser un líder, me temo. No veo a Dumbledore capacitado para liderar nada, digan lo que digan, y seguramente tú, por ser el Niño que Vivió y todo eso, serás el siguiente líder, aunque no quieras. Digamos que se hará por votación popular.

—No entiendo.

—La prensa, Harry. Eres famoso, ¿recuerdas?, y querrán que tú seas el indicado para defender la causa para que la gente de a pie, los que no moverán un dedo para salvarte en caso de fallo, estén a salvo. Se sentirán a salvo si alguien se sacrifica por ellos.

—¿Eso esperan de mí?

—Me da que sí, cariño —suspiré, abrazándolo—. Me da que sí. Tanto si te gusta como si no, tú eres el héroe de esta generación, así que, dado que no tienes más remedio que serlo, tienes que practicar aún mucho. Pero no te preocupes, chaval, que te enseñaré todo lo que sé. Podrás medirte con cualquier mortífago, incluso con el Señor Oscuro. Eso te lo prometo.

—Pero yo no quiero eso, que se ocupe Dumbledore, ya que es tan fuerte y todo eso —protestó Harry, apoyando la cabeza sobre mí. Hablábamos bajito, por si le daba a Jane o a cualquier otro Granger por abrir la puerta, pues si abría ahora y nos veía así, ni la excusa más convincente nos sacaría de ese aprieto. No era como cuando nos besábamos, pero casi—. Yo sólo quiero vivir tranquilamente, a ser posible contigo y con Sirius, aunque sea lejos de aquí, perdidos en una isla desierta o lo que sea. Sois primos, ¿no? Seremos una familia feliz por una vez. Eso nos conviene a los tres, ¿verdad?

—Je, si todo fuera tan sencillo… —musité, pero no pude decir más. De nuevo oí pasos que se acercaban—. Cuidado, viene alguien — advertí, volviendo a mi forma animal y volviendo a mi jaula justo a tiempo, pues un instante después se abrió la puerta.

«Vaya», pensé. «Menos mal que siempre estoy alerta. Ya van dos veces, para mí que sospecha algo. Llega a abrir un poco antes y me habría pillado. Tengo que tener más cuidado».

* * *

Al día siguiente del que nos establecimos en la casa de los Granger, llegó una carta de Dumbledore, vía lechuza por supuesto, en la que instaba a Harry a volver con los Dursley. Era la respuesta a la carta que llevé de Richard esa misma mañana. Harry, naturalmente, hizo de la carta una hoguera al tirarla a la chimenea nada más leerla. Bajo ningún concepto volvería con esos locos. Aprovechando la charla conmigo (antes de besarnos), se le ocurrió que la palabra "inquisidores" les iba como anillo al dedo, o eso me dijo. A su modo, eran iguales que los antiguos inquisidores.

«Los modernos directamente sacan las tripas de los magos para evitarse líos», pensé. «Pero sí, podrían llamarse así».

Ya al cuarto día, cuando por fin acabé de contarle a Harry todo lo que debía saber de mí, llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts. Era pronto, y eso me resultó curioso, por no decir inquietante, conociendo a Dumbledore, pero aún era más curioso e inquietante que _yo_ recibiera una carta de Hogwarts.

«Qué curioso, una lechuza le entrega una carta a otra», pensé. Casi se podía definir ironía con eso.

Dispuesta a evitar a toda costa que ni siquiera Harry supiera que había recibido una carta, revertí a humana (por suerte solía estar fuera por las mañanas), me tumbé en el tejado para evitar ser vista por casualidad y abrí la carta. Era de McGonagall y, por supuesto, la destinataria no era yo, al menos desde cierto punto de vista.

_Estimada señorita O'Connor:_

_Ante todo, bienvenida a Inglaterra._

_Me dirijo a usted para confirmarle que ha sido admitida su incorporación al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Ha de saber que, aunque sea por circunstancias especiales, tendrá que pasar la selección junto con los demás estudiantes nuevos. El director Dumbledore ya está al tanto de dichas circunstancias especiales y no ha mostrado queja alguna. Usted, a diferencia del resto de alumnos, sólo tendrá que llevar el material adecuado a su disciplina (véase lista adjunta) y no tendría, en principio, que compartir habitación con otros miembros de su futura casa, pero la selección es imprescindible para saber qué escudo debe llevar su uniforme. Los detalles los sabrá en su momento. Le esperamos el día 1 de septiembre._

_Sin otro particular, se despide atentamente,_

_Profesora M. McGonagall, subdirectora._

«Bueno, ya está hecho», pensé, satisfecha. «Ya tengo plaza en Hogwarts para hacer mis prácticas de medimaga con Pomfrey, aunque no me esperaba una respuesta tan rápida, y tampoco me esperaba que llegaran las cartas de Harry y Hermione también. ¿Sabrán ya que nos vamos a España y por eso las mandaron tan pronto?».

Dichas prácticas eran, por supuesto, una tapadera para estar allí como humana. Lo tenía todo planeado al dedillo para pasar desapercibida, aunque no lo planeé todo yo sola; Pomfrey me ayudó en algunos flecos. Necesitaba estar totalmente preparada mágicamente para proteger a Harry de lo que llegara. Mi intuición me decía que el peligro se acercaba y no solía fallar. Tenía que estar cerca como humana, pues poco podía hacer ya como lechuza.

«De todas formas, estar otra vez en Hogwarts me da un no sé qué que qué se yo que…», pensé. «Mierda, me rallo. Mejor dejarlo».

* * *

Dos días después de mudarnos definitivamente a "Grangerdent" (la clínica de los Granger se llamaba así y la casa estaba adjunta a la clínica), es decir, el día siguiente al que llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts, decidí definitivamente aceptar la proposición de Pomfrey de ser espiada… quiero decir, de ayudarla en sus tareas de enfermera de Hogwarts. Era un plan que satisfaría a las dos. Pomfrey vería rebajado su esfuerzo por mantener a los alumnos sanos y yo podría permanecer en Hogwarts como humana y vigilar más de cerca a Harry. Al principio no me gustaba mucho ese plan, porque me dejaba en evidencia ante gente que me conociera aun en mi cuerpo adolescente, pero a la larga no pude más que admitir que no tenía muchas más opciones. O eso, o descubrirme públicamente, o continuar como estaba, aunque ya no podía hacer mucho más. La opción de descubrirme… como que no; la opción de continuar como estaba ya no me servía, demostrado cuando me tuve que pegar con Remus Lupin en modo licántropo, y los peligros iban a ser cada vez mayores, lo presentía. No, tenía que hacer esto para poder estar en Hogwarts como humana sin levantar sospechas… o eso esperaba, no provocar una revolución en el castillo porque la segunda al mando del enemigo estaba campando a sus anchas por allí.

En resumen, tenía que planear algo que no me incriminara pero que me permitiera permanecer en mi forma humana. Como la opción de estudiar medimagia estaba dentro de mis planes (la forma más eficiente de matar a alguien es conocer el cuerpo humano a la perfección), y como pensaba dejar de lado definitivamente las Maldiciones Imperdonables, fácilmente rastreables por los aurores, puse en práctica todo este rollo. La proposición de Pomfrey me vino de perlas para ello. Era casi como si ella _supiera_ que yo _debía_ hacer esto para continuar. O eso, o me estaba manipulando sin que me enterara. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era válida con esa enfermera, la verdad.

Asumido ya esto, preparé el terreno concienzudamente. Para empezar, mejoraría un poco más el cambio de aspecto que realicé hacía dos años, cambiando ligeramente mis rasgos faciales, aunque conservando los ojos violetas. A fin de cuentas, estaba segura de que no era la única chica con ojos violetas en el mundo. Ya habría sido buscarle tres pies al gato relacionarme con Bellatrix Lestrange tan sólo porque el color de los ojos era idéntico, cuando el resto del cuerpo no concordaba lo más mínimo. Se supone que una mujer de treinta y seis años no tiene el físico de una chica de dieciséis, por muchos "liftings" que se diera o por mucho que se machacara en un gimnasio (en el caso de las muggles). En fin, tras el cambio físico, decidí cambiarme el nombre por Isabella O'Connor, para seguir siendo Bella sin riesgo de ser descubierta por el nombre, aunque también habría sido muy difícil indagar sobre mí con sólo eso. Igual que había más de una persona con ojos violetas en el mundo, había más de una persona llamada Bellatrix en el mundo, pero por si acaso… Sería volver a lo de antes. La historia de mi supuesto pasado vendría después, a medias con Pomfrey.

* * *

Una vez planeado todo eso, pensados todos los detalles, todos los pros y todos los contras, cambié a lechuza y fui a Hogwarts. Mientras volaba hacia allí, pensé en lo que Pomfrey y yo ideamos para forjarme un pasado convincente. Esta es la "historia" de Isabella O'Connor:

Nacida en Escocia, hija de una bruja inglesa y un muggle irlandés, pronto fue privada de su padre debido a un caso de racismo, por llamarlo así: él echó a su mujer y su hija de casa por ser brujas nada más enterarse de la terrible verdad. No ha sido el primer caso y no será el último, desgraciadamente. Pero eso no supuso una catástrofe en la vida de Isabella O'Connor. Su madre tenía familia en Estados Unidos y decidió educarla allí. En ese momento, mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Gran Bretaña era la opción más recomendable. Bella O'Connor recaló en una academia de magia norteamericana a la edad de ocho años, y no a los once como sucede en Gran Bretaña, permaneciendo allí hasta los catorce, en vez de hasta los diecisiete, y dedicándose a la medimagia. Ingresó en una universidad mágica a los quince para dedicarse de lleno a la profesión, pero la universidad fue cerrada por falta de efectivos y O'Connor, tras enterarse por medio de un primo de su madre de que en Hogwarts podría estudiar como medimaga al lado de Poppy Pomfrey, que era como estudiar en una universidad, pues Hogwarts convalidaba los estudios, se mudó a Inglaterra y probó suerte. Tras una breve entrevista con el director Albus Dumbledore, fue finalmente admitida en el colegio.

«Eso sí», pensé, viendo ya los terrenos de Hogwarts, «será mejor para ella que olvide que me va a controlar o espiar, porque va a ser que no. Y que conste que no estudio medimagia para ayudar a los necesitados, como una vulgar samaritana. Si estudio medimagia es para ser aún más eficiente en mi pasión: ser asesina. El _Avada kedavra_ es efectivo, sí, pero deja rastros a los aurores y no quiero que me rastreen. Sólo emplearé esa maldición contra mortífagos, nada más. Si algún otro me toca las narices hasta el punto de merecer la muerte, emplearé otros conjuros y, si apunto a un sitio erróneo, igual fallo. La medimagia me permitirá minimizar ese margen de error».

Parecía una historia sacada sobre la marcha, pero casos como ese se daban un día sí y otro también, así que estaba segura de que colaría. Además, tener el apoyo de Dumbledore en eso daría credibilidad extra a quien preguntara.

«A veces hay que aprovechar que todo el mundo le lame el culo a Dumbledore», pensé. «Tengo que pasar de nuevo la selección, pero da igual. No dudo que Harry se asombrará al verme en la fila con todos los enanos, pero cuando se lo explique lo entenderá. Este año me da buenas vibraciones, al menos en el tema académico. Va a ser emocionante».


	16. ¿Un viaje y un robo? ¡Peligro! v2

**Disclaimer: ¡Que ni se les ocurra ir otra vez de vacaciones _allí_! ¡Antes me baño en lava!**

**A/N: Bueno, otra corrección con respecto a la versión 1 de este capítulo. Evidentemente, he hecho cambios en el estilo otra vez, pasándolo de nuevo a primera persona (para quien no se acuerde de por qué, que mire las notas de autor del capítulo anterior). Aparte de eso, no he hecho cambios importantes, me refiero esta vez al contenido. No me he limitado a pasarlo a primera persona únicamente, pero tampoco he hecho mucho más. De eso me encargaré en el siguiente capítulo.**

**En fin, ya no molesto más. Para quienes hayan empezado hace poco a leer este bodrio de fic, el cambio del que hablo no será tal; para el resto, leer este capítulo en concreto sirve más que nada para saber qué cambios de contenido he hecho, pero poco más, pero es recomendable pasar este trámite para enterarse del siguiente, como es obvio. Así pues, a leer y para los "nuevos", a dejar reviews, que sé que los que retrocedan por curiosidad van a obviar eso último (sigh).**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**¿UN VIAJE Y UN ROBO? ¡PELIGRO!**

—_Aún queda un poco más en la botella, Milord, por si tenéis hambre._

_Era la voz de Lucius Malfoy, tan pelotero como siempre. Se encontraba en un caserón teóricamente abandonado, con reminiscencias de antiguo mobiliario que debía valer una fortuna. Parecía que hablaba a alguien sentado en un sillón bastante caro y antiguo._

—_Déjalo para más tarde —dijo otra voz, de hombre pero curiosamente aguda, y además gélida—. ¿Dónde está _Nagini_?_

—_No lo sé, señor, creo que está explorando —respondió Lucius. Parecía nervioso y movía con esfuerzo el sillón hacia el fuego de la chimenea. Parecía que su ocupante quería algo más de calor, a pesar de ser verano._

—_Ordéñala antes de irnos a dormir, Lucius —dijo la voz—. Tengo que reponer fuerzas. El viaje me ha cansado más de lo esperado._

—_P-por supuesto, mi señor, lo haré cuando la vea —se apresuró a responder. Parecía asustado—. Milord, ¿podría preguntaros cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?_

—_Una semana, tiempo suficiente para planear mi próxima estrategia, y luego nos mudaremos a tu mansión. Espero que no te importe, porque te iba a dar igual —respondió la voz gélida—. Nos ceñiremos al plan A, pero tendré un plan B preparado por si acaso. En todo caso, no actuaremos hasta que no acaben las finales de los mundiales de Quidditch._

—_Lamento molestaros, señor, pero no acabo de entender._

—_Porque eres idiota, Lucius, no encuentro otra explicación —espetó la voz—. Creí que esto lo ibas a entender a la primera, pero veo que tendré que explicártelo. No podemos actuar hasta después de los mundiales porque estará todo lleno de magos del Ministerio. Van a mirar con lupa a cualquier mago que haga algo mínimamente sospechoso. Tenemos que ser cautos. En cambio, después de los mundiales, la seguridad disminuirá por la fiesta del campeón, pues estarán más atentos a los posibles altercados que se presenten entre los campeones y los perdedores. Entonces será cuando actuemos._

—_Ya entiendo, mi señor, gracias —dijo Lucius—. Pero, con respecto a lo otro… ¿no podríamos utilizar a otro mago que no sea Harry Potter, señor? Me parece muy bien que sea él, pero estará muy bien vigilado. Está Dumbledore, y también los demás profesores. Y a saber cuánta gente más estará vigilando._

—_No tiene importancia. Mi infiltrado se las apañará para sacarse de encima a quien sea. Nadie sospechará de él. Tiene el disfraz perfecto._

—_¿Y lo de Bertha Jorkins, señor?_

—_¿Qué pasa con ella?_

—_La matasteis, señor, y no me fío de los del Ministerio. No le tenían mucho afecto, de hecho ninguno, pero si desaparece es lógico pensar que movilizarán a alguien para buscarla. ¿Y si nos incriminan de algún modo?_

—_Lo dudo. Nadie puede relacionarnos. Todo ha sido perfectamente estudiado. No fallará ningún detalle de mi plan, a no ser que cometas algún error. No creo, de todas formas. A fin de cuentas, siempre has sabido actuar con naturalidad. Te has infiltrado bien en el Ministerio y te has alzado con un puesto muy bueno para nosotros. Seguirás con esa función cuando no estés conmigo. ¿Entendido?_

—_Sí, señor._

_De pronto, llegó una serpiente enorme, que se puso a hablar con la voz gélida en Pársel. Eso indicaba que la voz fría era Lord Voldemort. Iba a volver, y más poderoso que nunca. Cómo no._

_Cuando la serpiente acabó de sisear, Voldemort apuntó con su varita a un hombre viejo que había escuchado todo escondido tras una puerta. Después, una luz verde y todo acabó._

—Así que eso es lo que has soñado —murmuré, preocupada, y no sólo por el extraño sueño, sino también por el dolor de cicatriz de Harry, que poco a poco iba remitiendo.

Eso sí que era preocupante, teniendo en cuenta cómo fue hecha esa cicatriz. Por suerte, los Granger no se habían enterado de que Harry acababa de tener esa pesadilla y pudimos susurrar sin problemas, como siempre, aunque ahora el tema no era para tomárselo a risa, tampoco era referente a nuestra relación. Era un tema realmente preocupante.

—No me da buena espina —continué, pensativa—. Aún no he acabado de protegerte, se ve. Este año estaré contigo en forma humana tanto tiempo como me sea posible para enseñarte a controlar tu magia y también a defenderte sin ella, por si acaso. Y seguramente tendré que mostrarme tal cual soy a Hermione también, aunque no aún. Primero tengo que asegurarme.

—¿Asegurarte de qué? —preguntó Harry.

—De que no corro peligro, y de que ella también estaría a salvo conociéndome —aduje—. Tu hermana aún sigue las reglas demasiado a rajatabla, aunque a veces se despendole. Tengo que estar segura de que no me va a delatar.

—No lo hará —aseguró Harry—. La conozco bien. De todas formas —añadió, sombrío—, ¿cómo nos las apañaremos para vencer al Señor Oscuro siendo sólo tres? Siempre y cuando al final añadamos a Hermione al grupo anti-oscuros.

—Tendremos que buscar más aliados —musité, pensativa—. No será fácil. Pese a mi cambio físico, puedo ser fácilmente reconocida por quienes me conocieron de adolescente. He sido una bruja muuuuuy mala —ronroneé para animarle un poco y, por qué no, para animarme a mí misma.

—¿Y no podemos hacerlo Hermione y yo? —preguntó Harry.

—No sería seguro —respondí—. No puedes ir por ahí diciendo: "¿Conoces a una bruja llamada Bellatrix Lestrange?" o algo así, como comprenderás. La mayoría de tus compañeros dirían que no, pero te oye algún profesor y te preguntan inmediatamente dónde has oído ese nombre y…

—Ya, y se lía —completó Harry acertadamente—. Tienes razón. ¿Cómo lo haremos entonces?

—Aún no lo sé —suspiré—. Ya solucionaremos eso, no hay mucha prisa. De momento déjame pensar a mí y sigue siendo tan mono.

Harry protestó, pero enseguida sonrió y hablamos de otras cosas no relacionadas con el sueño o los planes futuros, naturalmente en susurros. Poco a poco iba conociendo un poco más a Harry Potter, cosas que no podía ver desde fuera, cosas que sólo se descubren en momentos íntimos como aquél. Al cabo Harry se durmió y yo me senté al borde de la cama, perdida en mis pensamientos.

«Se avecina algo gordo, lo presiento», pensé, abrazándome las rodillas y apoyando la cabeza en ellas. «Es verdad que aún tengo tiempo, pero no demasiado. Tengo que ingeniármelas para encontrar más aliados como sea si quiero que mis planes tengan éxito, porque Harry y yo solos no podemos. Hermione es una buena baza, teniendo en cuenta su talento, pero aún no puedo descubrirme ante ella. Si he tardado tres años en descubrirme ante Harry, y eso que estoy siempre con él, con Hermione voy a tardar un poco más, al menos hasta saber con seguridad que va a ser una aliada incondicional».

Tras un suspiro, volví a mirar a la cama. Harry se había movido otra vez y temí que fuera otra pesadilla, pero sólo estaba cambiando de posición. Se le veía tranquilo, relajado por fin, y eso me relajó a mí también.

* * *

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, hubo otro acontecimiento que me hirvió la sangre, algo que no le deseaba a nadie, por muy enemigo que fuera. Empezó con una carta para Hermione, lo cual era raro, porque no gozaba de demasiada popularidad en el colegio más que entre los profesores. Ningún empollón es popular.

Hermione cogió la carta con semblante aburrido y, al leer el remitente, se le iluminó la cara. Como siempre, estaba Harry con ella, así que aproveché para ver de qué se trataba, apoyada en su hombro.

—Vaya, una carta de Malfoy —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué tripa se le ha roto ahora a tu novio, Hermione?

Ella palideció y lo miró con asombro. Él sonrió.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó ella, lívida.

—Me fijo en los detalles —respondió él. Era mentira, claro, porque se enteró por mí, que soy quien realmente se fija en los detalles—. Os vi agarraditos de la mano mientras contabais cómo planeasteis la apuesta. Lo ocultasteis bien, pero no se me escapó. Tuvo que ser divertido aprender a bailar como lo hiciste, aunque a mí me daría corte.

—Y a mí, no creas… —dijo Hermione, ahora roja como un tomate, aunque contenta por saber que Harry no la rechazaba ni le recriminaba que estuviera enrollada con Draco—. Era un baile hindú, por si no lo sabías. Parvati y Padma tuvieron mucha paciencia conmigo, aunque cuando les conté para qué era se rieron bastante. En fin, a ver qué me cuenta… ¡Oh, no, qué cabrón! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido…?

—Pues sí que empezáis pronto con las peleas —murmuró Harry.

—No es Draco el cabrón, sino su padre —siseó Hermione, iracunda—. Mira.

Le tendió la carta a Harry y éste, tras leerla, la arrugó. También estaba furioso.

—Malfoy me cae mal, ya lo sabes, pero ni siquiera a él le desearía esto —declaró, devolviéndole la carta—. Creo que ni la comadreja merece tanto.

La razón para ponerse así era bien sencilla: Lucius había echado de la mansión Malfoy a Draco por su cercanía con Harry y Hermione y Narcissa, para proteger a su hijo, se fue con él. Ahora vivían en Londres, en la muy noble y ancestral casa de los Black, donde por suerte aún tenemos un sitio.

«Al menos, cualquier Black sigue teniendo ese lugar como refugio», pensé, también furiosa. Lucius Malfoy no se iba a ir de rositas tras esa afrenta. Nadie atenta gratuitamente contra una Black como mi hermana. «Aunque me pregunto qué se traerá entre manos Lucius tratando de hacer que el Señor Oscuro vuelva a tener cuerpo. Creí que era de los que pensaban y no de los que actuaban. Al menos, cuando estaba yo en ese mundillo, así era. Quizá era porque quien actuaba era yo y ahora me ha quitado el puesto. Pues para él para siempre, que yo paso. Ahora vivo mejor».

* * *

Me estaba costando conciliar el sueño. Se aproximaba el día en que volaríamos a España de vacaciones, cosa que a ellos les encantaba, pero que a mí me ponía los pelos (o las plumas, según qué forma tuviera) como escarpias. La idea de pasar al menos un mes allí era terrible para mí, que sabía cómo se las gastaban los españoles con los magos. Menos mal que yo conocía bien las costumbres muggles, aunque no tanto como Harry y Hermione, que habían vivido más que yo en ese ambiente. Si se comportaban exclusivamente como muggles, no habría problemas. Si no…

Pero no sólo estaba ese imprevisto. También estaba la pesadilla de Harry, que más que una pesadilla era una premonición, teniendo en cuenta que iba unida sutilmente a la expulsión de Draco y Narcissa de la mansión Malfoy. Alguien que no estuviera al loro lo pasaría por alto (incluso Hermione lo hizo, claro que no sabía nada del sueño), pero yo vi la conexión y supe definitivamente que el sueño de Harry no era sólo un sueño; era la realidad. Además, la Marca Tenebrosa que el Señor Oscuro graba a todo mortífago (yo no fui una excepción) me escocía ligeramente, signo de que Voldemort estaba recuperando su poder. Aquello iba a acabar mal en un futuro no muy lejano y temía no poder prepararme ni poder preparar a Harry y Hermione para lo que se avecinaba. Y ni siquiera consideraba a Hermione apta para conocer mi forma humana, no aún al menos. Tenía que asegurarme aún más de que no iba a resultar peligroso conocerme, ni para ella ni para mí, pero no tardaría mucho en descubrirme ante ella, dadas las circunstancias. Tenía aún tiempo, pero ¿cuánto?

* * *

Al principio de la semana siguiente, todos volamos hacia España, concretamente a Benidorm, a pesar de que Hermione quería ir a ver el Museo del Prado de Madrid, pero no obtuvo su deseo.

—Ya verás como Benidorm también te gusta —aseguró Richard—. Dicen que tiene playas bastante bonitas y se come muy bien.

—En toda España se come muy bien, papá —protestó Hermione—. Vi en Internet que el cocido madrileño es de lo mejor. Si queríais que fuéramos a la playa, podríamos haber escogido algún sitio menos concurrido. ¿Por qué tuvisteis que elegir Benidorm, si puede saberse?

—Hemos oído que no está tan mal —dijo Jane—. No sé si habrá museos, pero seguro que hay discotecas para que vayáis Harry y tú.

—Mamá, no necesito ligar, ya tengo novio —dijo Hermione, ruborizándose.

—Y yo también tengo novia —añadió Harry, sin querer, casi delatándome con eso—. O al menos eso creo —añadió, tratando de hacer que sonara convincente, aunque no lo consiguió. Hermione lo miró de reojo, pero lo dejó estar, al menos de momento.

—Aun así, iremos —decidió Richard—, que dicen que te ponen una paella… —suspiró—. No sé exactamente a qué sabe eso, pero todo aquél que lo ha probado dice que repetiría con gusto, así que tiene que estar bueno.

«Bueno, al menos está bien informado», pensé, aunque entre los sitios que podrían haber elegido tuvieron que escoger el peor, al menos para mí. «Es cierto que la paella está bastante bien, pero coincido con Hermione en que Benidorm no es el mejor sitio para ir de vacaciones. Ahí fue donde nos pillaron los Inquisidores. Cada vez que pienso que sólo yo pude sobrevivir…». Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral.

Ya de camino, mientras Harry y Hermione se sentaban juntos y ella trataba de sacarle a él quién era su novia, yo estaba incómoda en mi jaula, como bulto de mano (a saber cómo se las apañó Richard para convencer a los operarios), y deseando al mismo tiempo que se acabara el viaje cuanto antes o que tuvieran que volver por algún fallo o algo así, pero ni una cosa ni la otra. El viaje duró bastante y no hubo cambios de rumbo. Una vez en el aeropuerto de El Altet, sólo tuvimos que coger un tren para llegar. Durante todo ese trayecto, salvo por la conversación del principio, Harry y Hermione trataban por todos los medios de no llegar a Benidorm sino a cualquier otro sitio. Él porque ya sabía por mí que era donde sobreviví por los pelos a los Inquisidores; ella, porque prefería un sitio algo más cultural que discotequero. Ambos fracasaron, muy a mi pesar.

«Me parece que vamos a tener que lidiar con los Inquisidores de la otra vez», pensé. «Espero que no me reconozcan o no se acuerden demasiado de mí o los tendremos pegados a nuestros culos todas las vacaciones».

* * *

Nada. Que yo recuerde, fueron mis peores vacaciones en mucho tiempo. Fue un mes que me tuvo los nervios a flor de piel ininterrumpidamente, lleno de circunstancias que ponían a prueba mis nervios desde la misma llegada a Alicante. En el aeropuerto, por supuesto, los Granger tuvieron que declarar que llegaban de turistas y todo eso, pero uno de los miembros de la seguridad del aeropuerto parecía fijo en Harry, Hermione y, sorprendentemente, en mí también, y eso que yo iba como lechuza. De hecho, cuando me vio sonrió con una malicia que me puso las plumas de punta.

«Ay, madre, ese tío huele a Inquisidor», pensé, aterrada.

Sin embargo, luego no ocurrió nada, pero yo ya tenía el miedo en el cuerpo, sobre todo cuando el presunto Inquisidor llamó por teléfono móvil, presumiblemente informando a otros Inquisidores de la llegada de _tres_ magos.

Mis sospechas resultaron ser terriblemente acertadas.

Ya en Benidorm, durante el viaje en taxi al apartamento que alquilaron los Granger, situado en la zona de El Castillo, en el casco antiguo, y en medio de una tormenta, la rama de una palmera alcanzó la parte trasera del coche, haciendo que el conductor tuviera que parar para evaluar daños.

—Vaya, hombre —rezongó Harry—. Qué mala suerte.

—Siempre podemos mover la rama con magia, sin que el conductor se dé cuenta —opinó Hermione—. La regla de no hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts sólo es vigente en Inglaterra, lo he leído. No podrán echarnos de Hogwarts por eso.

—Hermione, nada de magia —dijo enseguida Harry, y yo ululé para secundar—. ¿Recuerdas la página de Internet que te enseñé? Aún hay Inquisidores aquí, y actúan con tanta impunidad como en la Edad Media, aunque bajo las sombras.

—Sí, sí, la recuerdo, pero creo que es una exageración —insistió Hermione. No sabía que estábamos siendo estrechamente vigilados, aunque a mí no se me escapó el detalle, porque aprendí en el anterior viaje cómo sentir la presencia de esos asesinos de magos. De hecho, cuando ella habló de hacer magia, el Inquisidor que nos acechaba sacó una daga de plata de su vaina, amenazador.

—Vamos, maguita, saca tu varita —susurró, con voz baja pero sádica. A veces lamento tener un oído tan fino estando en mi forma animaga, la verdad. Sin embargo, Harry convenció a Hermione de que dejara en paz la magia y el Inquisidor maldijo con fastidio, mientras guardaba la daga de nuevo—. Maldita animaga, que nos conoce… ha informado al chico de que estamos aquí. Bueno, otra vez será. Los magos no saben vivir sin magia.

Pero el Inquisidor estaba equivocado, por suerte para nosotros. Harry y Hermione, al haber sido educados al estilo muggle, sí sabían perfectamente desenvolverse sin magia, como demostraron al ayudar a sus padres y al conductor a quitar la pesada rama del taxi y seguir adelante como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sólo el enorme abollón del vehículo indicaba que algo había caído ahí.

«¡Qué cerca ha estado nuestra muerte!», pensé, aliviada, pues nos alejábamos del Inquisidor.

Pero si pensaba que con sólo esto íbamos a estar a salvo, estaba muy equivocada, como pude advertir poco después.

Ya en el hotel, vimos que el armario se movía, lo cual, para magos que hubieran estudiado cómo defenderse de criaturas mágicas, como era el caso, indicaba que ahí dentro había un boggart. Yo, personalmente, dudaba mucho que fuera algo más peligroso y bien se podía vivir con él, pues por algo lo hacían los muggles y no pasaba nada. Pero Hermione era meticulosa hasta para eso y quiso quitárselo de encima con magia.

«Pero bueno, ¿es que esta tía no está en sus cabales o qué?», pensé, abalanzándome sobre ella para evitar que cogiera la varita. «¡Puede haber Inquisidores por aquí!».

Segundos más tarde sentí la presencia de dos de ellos muy cerca de nosotros. Sin duda aquel Inquisidor del aeropuerto había avisado a sus amigos para que no nos dejaran ni a sol ni a sombra. Cuando pasó lo del coche pudo dar la casualidad de que un Inquisidor estuviera rondando por ahí; que hubiera otros dos enfrente de nosotros _precisamente_ cuando nosotros estábamos allí, es mucho más que una casualidad. Y lo peor de todo era que estaban tan cerca que incluso pude oír su conversación, y me aterró de veras. Era una francotiradora que expresaba su molestia, al mismo tiempo que su compañero la miraba interrogante. Eso lo deduje con su conversación.

—Maldita seas, Lestrange —dijo la Inquisidora—. Ya van dos veces que nos molestas en nuestro trabajo.

—Tenemos que prepararle alguna trampa para poder matarla —dijo su compañero—. De todas formas, no sé yo si le habrías dado a aquella brujita —añadió, a modo de burla.

—Claro que sí, Rodrigo. ¿Por quién me tomas? —protestó ella—. Le habría acertado entre los dos ojos sin ningún problema.

—Tírate menos flores, Laura —dijo él—. La chica estaba de espaldas y parcialmente tapada por un pilar. ¿Cómo pensabas darle en el entrecejo?

—Soy así de buena —espetó ella, y al acabar ahí la conversación, supuse que aquella muestra gratuita de prepotencia sorprendió a su compañero. Yo no sabía si la Inquisidora exageraba o no, pero prefería no averiguarlo por si acaso. Esa gente era la élite entre los asesinos de magos.

Suspiré, aliviada de nuevo, cuando los oí alejarse, pero mi alivio se convirtió enseguida en terror cuando vi un reflejo harto sospechoso en una ventana cercana, justo donde oí las voces. Como supuse, nos acechaban.

«Este mes va a ser un infierno», pensé, aterrorizada.

Harry y Hermione, sin embargo, no lo vieron así. Decidieron desentenderse totalmente de la magia y se comportaron como muggles todas las vacaciones. Estaban acostumbrados a pasar por muggles, de todas formas. Aun así, yo veía Inquisidores por todas partes. Al dar una vuelta por el Paseo del Mediterráneo, el que da a la playa de Levante, uno de los caminantes se había fijado en nosotros, concretamente en Harry, Hermione y yo, pasando de los adultos Granger, y en su mirada no había nada bueno; en la toalla al lado de la de los Granger, algo más tarde, vi a una pareja que escondía con disimulo una daga de plata, y al parecer nadie más se dio cuenta del detalle, lo que me hizo sospechar que sólo los magos podían ver sus maquinaciones. Eso explicaba por qué nadie aparentó darse cuenta de nada cuando atacaron a mi grupo cuando aún era una mortífaga. Pero si aquello ya era angustiante, lo que advertí después era aún peor: uno de los camareros de una cafetería se fijó en mí y, en un descuido de los Granger, se pasó un dedo por el cuello, amenazante, mientras sonreía como lo habría hecho yo ante una de mis presas… porque eso éramos los magos para ellos, presas. Lo dicho, los Inquisidores estaban en todas partes, acechándonos. Incluso unos vecinos que llegaron dos días después al edificio se nos quedaron mirando de hito en hito, sin prestar atención alguna a los dos muggles, y sonreían de una forma muy sádica para mi gusto. Demasiadas coincidencias.

En definitiva, pasé un mes terrorífico, y lo peor era que estaba sola, porque Harry y Hermione no se daban cuenta del peligro que corrían.

«Esto no es normal», pensé, aterrorizada. «Hasta nuestros vecinos son Inquisidores. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan pesados?».

Ya no cabía duda: el del aeropuerto había informado. Harry y Hermione tenían que actuar como muggles o se acabó lo que se daba. Y yo… en fin, me tocaba ser un pájaro durante toda mi estancia, qué remedio. No podía avisar, no podía hacer nada que una lechuza no pudiera hacer… en resumen, un infierno.

«Y lo peor es que me conocen», pensé, alerta a cualquier ruido, a cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo normal, a cualquier presencia que me pareciera un Inquisidor. «Saben que soy la única superviviente del grupo de mortífagos. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Ahora sé lo que sentían mis víctimas cuando iba de mal rollo y, la verdad, no le veo la gracia como se la veía antes».

Así pasamos el mes de vacaciones en España. Harry y los Granger se lo pasaron muy bien, sí, y tenían ganas de volver el año siguiente. Incluso querían aprender español. Pero yo, que ya lo sabía, no compartía ese entusiasmo. Si querían aprender español, que avisaran, que yo misma se lo enseñaba, pero que no volvieran a arriesgarse tan tontamente.

—Bueno, parecía que lo de los Inquisidores no era para tanto, después de todo. Lo hemos pasado bastante bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione, satisfecha, mientras esperábamos a que los Granger facturaran y demás. El Inquisidor del aeropuerto, mientras tanto, se acercó tan sigilosamente que, cuando sentí su presencia, era demasiado tarde para ulular en tono de aviso.

—Sí, la verdad es que apetece volver el año que viene —coincidió Harry.

«Sí, hombre, pues conmigo no contéis», pensó _Hedwig_, aliviada por ver que enseguida volverían a estar en sitio seguro. «Vosotros lo habréis pasado bien, pero yo aquí no vuelvo. Me tienen calada».

—Enhorabuena, jóvenes magos —dijo el Inquisidor, en un perfecto inglés, sorprendiendo a los chicos, y eso que era a mí a quien miraba fijamente—. Habéis salido vivos de España por vuestro perfecto camuflaje —los miró, me miró y sacó una sonrisa perversa, una que tenía tan estudiada que nos aterró a los tres, aunque yo ya iba cagadita de inicio—. Recordad que no todos los magos que entran salen. Nos volveremos a encontrar. Hasta entonces, que tengáis una buena vida.

—Va… vaya, gracias… supongo —balbució Hermione, tratando de no aparentar su miedo.

El Inquisidor se alegró de que aquella maga tuviera aquel miedo, o eso pude leer en sus ojos marrones. Por lo menos, así había hecho algo de provecho y, seguramente, avisaría a más magos del peligro que había en España.

—Una cosa más, antes de que os vayáis —continuó el Inquisidor, con una voz que puso lo más terrorífica posible—. Si veis al tal Voldemort, decidle que, si le gustó lo de la otra vez, que lo repita. Nosotros lo pasamos muy bien destripando a sus colaboradores.

—¿De… de qué está hablando? —preguntó Harry.

—Ese Voldemort vuestro es del tipo de gente que no se conforma con dominar su territorio, sino que trata de expandirse —continuó el Inquisidor—. Sus lacayos vinieron a estudiar este lugar, ¿a que sí? Que vengan más si quieren, que así nos divertiremos.

—Pero… pero nosotros no tenemos nada que ver… —balbució Hermione—. T-t-también nosotros queremos que no vuelva…

—Entiendo —dijo el sádico—. Entonces es verdad que sólo veníais de vacaciones. Pero seguro que alguno viene con alguna misión, como la otra vez, y ese cometerá el error de hacer magia en mi país, y se acabará todo para él. Si veis a alguno de ese estilo y queréis eliminarlo, decidle que venga para acá, que lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos… y las armas listas.

Volvió a mirarme, como haciendo ver que eso iba por mí, y puse las alas en medio, en una natural postura de terror. Harry me miró, lo sé porque sentí su mirada, y comprendió, eso también lo sé.

—De… de acuerdo, si vemos a alguno de esos, se lo diremos… —balbució Harry—, aunque… aunque no creo que le dé por venir… si sabe lo que le espera…

El Inquisidor volvió a sonreír maléficamente. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de que Harry sabía que su lechuza no es una lechuza, y también de que Hermione no tenía ni idea de qué o quién era yo en realidad.

—Interesante —su voz ya era un susurro, pues los Granger se acercaban—. Que tengan un buen vuelo, señores —añadió, ya con voz cordial, para no delatarse—. Espero que el año que viene repitan lugar de vacaciones.

—Es posible —dijo Richard, sonriente—. Que tenga un buen día.

—Lo mismo digo.

«Será cabrón», pensé. Aún sentía su mirada en nosotros. «Los ha engatusado para que vuelvan el año que viene, a ver si así sus compañeros encuentran una oportunidad de matarnos. Qué bien los entrenan».

* * *

Durante el camino de vuelta, los Granger comentaban lo bien que lo habían pasado en Benidorm y ya planeaban otras vacaciones allí para el año siguiente. Me estremecí. Parecía que no había hecho falta el comentario del Inquisidor para animarles a volver, ya lo tenían decidido. Eso no les hizo demasiada gracia a Harry y Hermione, que se consideraban avisados de sobra del peligro que corrían con la pequeña conversación que tuvieron con él. Aunque Hermione creía que todo eso no podía ser cierto, pues de serlo no lo habría dicho tan a la ligera, parecía que Harry sí que lo tenía en cuenta y acabó convenciendo a Hermione sobre ello. Con un poco de suerte, el año que viene convencerían a los padres para veranear en otro sitio.

«Amén con eso», pensé.

Ya por la noche, pues los Granger decidieron que había que acostarse pronto para madrugar para el día siguiente, no paraba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido en la misión de Voldemort. No podía dormir.

En la misión, mis compañeros mortífagos decidieron Aparecerse en Benidorm, a altas horas de la noche, en medio de la playa de Levante, asegurándose así de que pasarían desapercibidos. Ese era el plan, al menos. Pero yo siempre he sido más prudente y había recabado algo de información acerca de los españoles. Lo primero que vi fue que no había magos allí, y eso me escamó. ¿Pero ellos me tomaron en serio? Evidentemente, no, pues continuaron con el plan y se Aparecieron en medio de la playa.

No pudieron cometer un error peor.

En un instante, se vieron rodeados de gente armada con dagas de plata, armas de fuego de todos los calibres y un gran instinto asesino y, en menos que canta un gallo, destriparon a la mitad del grupo, mientras la otra mitad huía rápidamente, Apareciéndose en otro lugar. Todos menos yo, que ya me temía algo raro desde que leí que no había magos en España, y por eso traté de pasar desapercibida y entré en el país de forma legal, en avión, como cualquier muggle, ocultándome de la vista de los Inquisidores. Me arriesgaba a ser torturada por el Señor Oscuro por no seguir el plan, pero eso era mejor que ser brutalmente destripada por los Inquisidores. Eso lo vi aquella primera noche.

«Ahora que lo pienso, los muggles no vieron absolutamente nada», pensé, sopesando los recuerdos. «También pasó en la playa, cuando aquella pareja me enseñó la daga que ocultaban bajo la toalla. Para mí que tienen métodos para evitar que los muggles los descubran, o quizá son métodos para hacer que _nosotros_ los descubramos, un método más de intimidación. Con ellos, no me extrañaría».

A la noche siguiente, a pesar de las precauciones que tomó el resto del grupo, los Inquisidores volvieron y aniquilaron a todos los magos, y de nuevo me salvé yo por actuar como una muggle. Parecía el único modo de sobrevivir a aquellos asesinos de magos y lo exploté como pude.

—Ya te pillaremos, Lestrange —recuerdo que me dijo el que parecía el líder del grupo de Inquisidores—. Te preguntarás cómo es que sabemos tu nombre. Bien, lo sabemos todo sobre vosotros, los magos, porque hay que conocer a los enemigos. Hasta que no hagas magia, no iremos a por ti. A ver si puedes sobrevivir. Será divertido verte tratar de sobrevivir tú sola sin saber cómo actuar como una mujer no mágica.

Y se marchó riendo, junto con sus compañeros, con las caras manchadas de la sangre de mi grupo. Ya sólo quedaba yo. Los ropajes negros que llevaban también irían manchados, pero como no se veían las manchas, no parecía que les importara. Fue ese día cuando empecé a sentir un escalofrío cada vez que había un Inquisidor cerca, permitiéndome identificar ese sentimiento. Ahora, cada vez que siento eso, sé que hay un Inquisidor acechándome y actúo en consecuencia. Creo que eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, fue lo que me salvó aquella vez.

«Por suerte, todo eso ha pasado», pensé, sentada en la cama, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Que recordara todo eso tan detalladamente, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años, me ponía la carne de gallina. Traté de relajarme, permaneciendo sentada.

Ya a medianoche, Harry estaba profundamente dormido, cansado por el viaje, pero yo seguía sin poder dormir. Suspiré y me tumbé en la cama para estar más a gusto.

«Vaya viajecito», pensé, agotada, pero ni por esas podía dormir. «Vaya mes más malo he pasado, y estos dos divirtiéndose como si nada, sin darse cuenta de que estaban rodeados de Inquisidores. Menos mal que se portaron bien y no hicieron magia, que si no…».

Di un respingo involuntario. Incluso hablar de ellos me producía pavor.

«Será mejor que no piense en ello o volverán las pesadillas», pensé, más preocupada. «Tengo que permanecer lúcida. Mañana correré un riesgo al ir a los mundiales de Quidditch, así que tengo que dormir lo máximo posible para estar serena».

Harry se dio la vuelta en ese momento, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos pues, inconscientemente, me abrazó. ¿Inconscientemente? No, pues al abrazarme abrió los ojos, demostrando lo que quería ahora: a mí, sobre todo cuando le dio por apoyar la cabeza en mi pecho.

«Míralo, qué rápido aprende», pensé, notando el delicioso peso de la cabeza de Harry muy cerca de mis pechos. Así, sin más, se me borró el recuerdo de aquella fatídica misión, al menos por el momento. Correspondí a su abrazo y noté que él sonreía. «Y pensar que esto no lo hacía Rodolphus ni siquiera tras casarnos… de hecho, ni siquiera dormíamos juntos… cómo se nota dónde hay sentimiento y dónde hay conveniencia».

—Bella —susurró Harry, sacándome de mis pensamientos otra vez—. ¿Vas a descubrirte ya ante Hermione y a decirle que somos novios?

—No, de momento no —dije, en voz muy baja—. No tengo prisa por descubrirme. Cuantas menos personas me conozcan, mejor, así que no vayas diciendo por ahí que tienes novia, así no te preguntarán quién es y no tendrás que mentir. No soy muy popular precisamente.

—Supongo, eres una asesina y, quien te reconozca, seguramente te denunciará y volverías a Azkaban —dijo Harry—. Tienes razón. Es mejor que mantengamos en secreto tu identidad lo máximo posible. De momento, sólo sabré yo que estás aquí. Nadie en Hogwarts te descubrirá.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso —le recordé—. Luna Lovegood y Pomfrey saben quién soy en realidad, ¿te acuerdas? Las dos me han visto como lechuza y como humana, pero no dirán nada. Además, no te preocupes, que podremos estar juntos por las noches. Tengo un par de hechizos que nos ocultarán bien en tu cuarto —acaricié el cabello despeinado del chico, mientras éste me besaba el cuello y, poco a poco, iba bajando. Tuve que detenerlo, porque se acercaba a mis pechos—. Eh, tranquilo, ¿no estamos yendo un poquito rápido?

—¿Por qué? Este es el cuarto año que dormimos juntos —ronroneó él—. Ya es hora de intimar un poco más, ¿no?

—Llevamos durmiendo juntos cuatro años, sí, pero siempre siendo yo _Hedwig_. Ahora es distinto. ¿Dónde se han quedado tu inocencia y tu timidez?

—Me las has robado, asesina —un beso—. Da igual que seas una lechuza o una mujer. Te quiero de todas formas, aunque cuando eres humana puedo hacer más para demostrártelo.

—¿Ves por qué digo que es distinto? Cualquiera que nos viera ahora mismo diría que somos amantes o algo peor.

—¿Te importaría?

—Claro que no —reí suavemente—. ¿Te importaría a ti?

—Te acabo de demostrar que no, ¿verdad? —susurró él, travieso—. De todas formas, sé a qué te refieres cuando dices que vamos algo deprisa. Sólo llevamos unos días saliendo juntos, por así decirlo, y ya compartimos cama. No va a pasar nada, pero…

—Anda, porque te he detenido, que si no… —puntualicé, y Harry me miró con ojos traviesos—. Aún no va a pasar nada, no te voy a dejar todavía, pero llegará el día en que nos dé el impulso de hacer que pase. Ese día tenemos que estar preparados los dos y mantenerlo en el más estricto de los secretos, sobre todo si es en Hogwarts. Me sé de un sitio en el que estaríamos bien, un sitio que me sugirió mi hermana Narcissa cuando me comprometieron con Rodolphus, un sitio que ella aprovechó bastante con Lucius, pero que yo no llegué a aprovechar.

—¿Dónde?

—Suena típico, y la verdad es que lo es. Se trata de la torre de Astronomía, precisamente donde os dejasteis Hermione y tú la capa de invisibilidad cuando lo del dragón del merluzo de Hagrid.

—Venga, no te metas con él —se quejó Harry—. Es buen tipo.

—Ya, eso lo dices tú porque no te ha mirado con cara de hambre como a mí —repliqué, y Harry rió suavemente—. No es coña, para mí que quería meterme en el puchero en el primer descuido que tuviera. Por eso no me acercaba a esa cabaña.

Harry rió otra vez. Lo abracé con ternura y permanecimos así, en silencio, tan sólo escuchando nuestras respiraciones. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan a gusto con alguien y él también parecía muy a gusto en esa posición.

«Pues no está tan mal esto, después de todo», pensé. «Me va a gustar vivir mi segunda adolescencia, me parece a mí, y Harry es más lanzado de lo que creía, lo cual le da interés».

Acaricié de nuevo el pelo revuelto de Harry, mientras éste parecía estar quedándose dormido otra vez. Sonreí.

«Procuraré que esta segunda vida sea mucho mejor que la primera en todos los sentidos, por mi bien y también por el suyo», pensé, cerrando los ojos. «Estoy descubriendo cosas que no me esperaba, cosas que me harán amar la vida como nunca, aunque no debo olvidar cómo soy en realidad».

* * *

Esa noche, dormí como humana por primera vez desde que escapé de Azkaban, y lo hice sin preocuparme de si alguien abría la puerta y me encontraba abrazada a Harry o no. En ese momento me daba igual. Quizá era una buena forma de descubrirme ante Hermione y todo, quién sabe. En todo caso, si alguien abrió la puerta y nos vio, no lo sé, porque dormí tan plácidamente que no me enteré de nada hasta que desperté.

Abrí los ojos antes que Harry, que no había abandonado la posición en la que se durmió, encima de mí, y al moverme lo desperté. Un beso fugaz hizo las veces de "buenos días".

—¿Qué tal has dormido? —pregunté.

—Bien, muy cómodo —dijo él—. ¿Y tú? Es la primera vez que duermes como humana en mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Asentí, tras un suspiro placentero, y me levanté, seguida por Harry. Enseguida revertí a _Hedwig_ y salí de la habitación colgada en su hombro, actuando como si siempre fuera una lechuza. Las cosas marchaban.

—Hola, Harry —le saludó Hermione—. No he podido dormir en toda la noche por los nervios. Tengo unas ganas de que empiece el partido…

—A mí también me costó conciliar el sueño —dijo él—. Tuve una pesadilla y me costó volver a dormirme, pero cuando lo conseguí… chica, como un lirón.

—¿Una pesadilla? ¿De qué iba?

—Bueno, el caso es que no sé si era una pesadilla o una premonición o qué —comenzó él, y le contó el sueño referente a Lucius Malfoy y Lord Voldemort con pelos y señales, del mismo modo que me lo contó a mí, y me asombré de que recordara aún los detalles, aunque hubiera pasado un mes desde que soñó aquello. Hermione se preocupó.

—Vaya, ¿y dices que te dolió la cicatriz? —preguntó, y él asintió—. Será mejor que se lo digamos a la señora Pomfrey cuando volvamos a Hogwarts. Y también miraré en la biblioteca si hay algún libro referente a casos como el tuyo. Si no te duele más veces la cicatriz, es que no es grave, pero tendrías que hablar con ella de todas formas.

—Sí, es posible que lo haga —dijo Harry, también preocupado—. Está claro que esto no es normal, pero quizá sea una coincidencia.

—Quizá, sí —Hermione suspiró.

—Bueno, dejemos eso por ahora —atajó Harry—. ¿Has podido conseguir las entradas por tu cuenta o tendremos que ir con los Weasley? Porque no me haría ninguna gracia encontrarme con quien tú ya sabes que nos cae tan mal.

—No, tranquilo, he conseguido que Draco me pasara un par de ellas, aunque gruñó cuando le dije que la otra era para ti —Hermione rió—. Sé que no os caéis bien, pero deberíais tratar de soportaros un poco más. Cuando os unís sois muy eficientes, ¿lo sabías?

—Cuando nos unimos, dices —murmuró Harry—. ¿Cuándo fue? En primer año, cuando estabais Neville y tú también, y al final casi nos peleamos entre nosotros. Y en segundo año nos persiguió Weasley y metió la gamba, como siempre. Eso sí, luego nos vino lo del kraken y tengo que admitir que estuvo más rápido que yo al atribuirnos el mérito de cazarlo.

—¿Es que no fuisteis vosotros? —preguntó Hermione, anonadada.

—Qué más quisiéramos —dijo Harry, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata al contar eso. No se enteraba de que me estaba incriminando indirectamente… o eso quería yo creer, que no se estaba enterando.

«¿Y si lo está haciendo aposta para que me descubra ante ella?», pensé.

—¿Y quién lo hizo entonces? —preguntó Hermione. Era una pregunta evidente.

—Ni idea, pero no fuimos nosotros —respondió él—. Eso sí, ni una palabra a nadie de esto. Es mejor que siga la versión oficial, que el kraken se comió al calamar gigante y nosotros lo liquidamos para salvar a Ginny, por muy absurdo que suene eso.

—Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, suena absurdo —sopesó Hermione, pensativa—. ¿Cómo es posible que dos estudiantes de segundo año sean capaces de matar a un basilisco y a un monstruo marino?

—Bueno, al basilisco sí lo matamos nosotros —dijo Harry—. Fue suerte, en mi opinión, pero pudimos. Con el kraken no sé qué pasó, pero quienquiera que lo matara es terriblemente fuerte. ¿Viste cómo quedó? Parecía que acababa de salir del horno. Con un poquito de limón igual estaba bueno y todo —bromeó.

«¡Eh, ese chiste es mío! ¡Es malo, pero no deja de ser mío por eso!», pensé.

—Pero dejemos eso —cortó—. Con tanto kraken asado me ha entrado hambre.

Así que no dijeron más. Más bien se pusieron las botas a comer tostadas con mantequilla, demostrando que era verdad que arrastraban hambre.

Al cabo llamaron a la puerta y Hermione se sorprendió. Miró hacia allí y, cuando vio a un hombre entrar y pasar a la clínica, volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno.

«Vaya, igual esperaba que Draco se presentara personalmente», pensé. «No creo que los Malfoy hayan caído tan bajo como para ir aposta a un barrio muggle».

En efecto, pronto llegó una lechuza que Hermione reconoció como la de Draco, desenrolló una carta de la pata y la leyó, mientras la lechuza se iba por donde vino.

—Vaya, ya podrían haber venido a buscarnos —gruñó—. Nos dan la dirección de la casa donde viven ahora, pero nada más.

—¿Sabes? Me esperaba algo como esto —dijo Harry, y Hermione lo miró con cara de vinagre—. ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! ¡Malfoy es demasiado orgulloso!

—Ya, pero pensé que por lo menos nos harían el favor de venir a recogernos —murmuró ella—. Está firmado por Narcissa Malfoy. Supongo que será su madre.

«Ya, considérate afortunada de que te escribiera ella la carta, rica», pensé. «¿Creías que todo iba a ser tan fácil?».

—Qué raro que te escriba ella —musitó Harry, y casi podría decirse que me había leído el pensamiento. Él sabía que Narcissa es mi hermana y, considerando cómo me las gasto, seguramente pensó que era casi un milagro que se preocupara por alguien que no fuera ella misma o, en su defecto, su hijo. Y si lo pensó, tenía razón—. He oído que es prima de Sirius y también que fue Slytherin. ¿Te dice algo eso acerca de cómo debe de ser su carácter?

—También hay Slytherin que no son tan hijos de puta, Harry —soltó Hermione, sorprendiéndonos. Al menos, lo dijo en voz baja—. Por ejemplo, tu amiga Blaise.

—Sí, bueno, y seguro que hay algún ejemplo más —añadió Harry, quizá acordándose de mí en ese momento. Lo cierto es que sólo él tenía esa opinión sobre mí—. Pero bueno, dejemos eso. Tenemos la dirección, así que sólo falta ir a esa casa. No hay problema, ¿no?

«Ya, tú no has visto esa casa», pensé.

Y de pronto se me ocurrió algo muy importante, algo que, no sabía por qué, había pasado por alto, y menos mal que me acordé justo a tiempo. ¿Cómo me las voy a apañar para ser Isabella O'Connor y _Hedwig_ al mismo tiempo?

* * *

Por suerte, poco después se me ocurrió la solución. Era un método peligroso, arriesgado, y no sólo por un posible mal uso, sino porque me iba a costar bastante conseguirlo, pues era un objeto. Dicho objeto tenía el poder de hacer viajar al usuario en el tiempo. Era el _giratiempo_ que McGonagall le dio a Hermione.

«Si pudimos salvar a Sirius y al hipogrifo el año pasado fue por el _giratiempo_», pensé, yéndome de allí volando. Como lo hacía constantemente, Harry no sospechó nada. «Si puedo agenciármelo de algún modo, el problema de ser _Hedwig_ e Isabella al mismo tiempo se habrá acabado. El problema es precisamente agenciármelo».

Así que tracé un plan sobre la marcha, algo simple, para irlo luego mejorando y puliendo por el camino. El primer paso era ir a Hogwarts, pues estaba allí, y como me llevaría tiempo, podría planear los demás pasos mientras llegaba. Mi mayor preocupación era que nadie debía verme, ni siquiera como lechuza, y eso en Hogwarts no era tan fácil, aun en esa época del año.

«Por suerte, sólo tendré que llevar este aspecto en las comidas, un rato en la sala común y otro rato enganchada a Harry», pensé, un rato más tarde, ya a medio camino. A veces me sorprendía de mi velocidad de vuelo cuando el viento me acompañaba. «No sabría cómo haría para estar como humana y como lechuza al mismo tiempo, aun con el _giratiempo_, si tuviera que estar así las veinticuatro horas del día. Como no volviera un día entero en el tiempo y, desde ahí, vivir como lechuza o algo así…».

No sabía muy bien cómo iba a conseguir el _giratiempo_. McGonagall se lo dio a Hermione por su apretado horario, pero mi caso era algo diferente. No creía que, con el hecho de presentarme ante ella y explicarle la situación, fuera tan comprensiva como para darme el objeto por las buenas, máxime teniendo en cuenta que era una asesina, torturadora, etc.

«No, así por las buenas no me lo va a dar, eso seguro», pensé, ya al atardecer, mientras veía a vista de pájaro el castillo. «Con lo pronto que podría haber llegado Apareciéndome y no tengo más remedio que ir volando para no llamar la atención. Lo que hay que sacrificarse, la virgen».

Ya dentro del castillo, caí en la cuenta de que quizá McGonagall había conseguido el _giratiempo_ de Dumbledore y no lo tendría en su despacho para que lo cogieran por las buenas. Aun así, tenía que verificarlo, así que revertí a humana, me apliqué a mí misma un hechizo para hacerme invisible e intangible (un gran conjuro aprendido por casualidad en la sección de Ravenclaw, quizá de lo más poderoso que había en esa sección secreta) y me colé en el despacho sin hacer ruido, aun con la puerta cerrada a cal y canto. Era una buena idea parecer un fantasma, así era imposible que me detectaran. No hacía ruido, no se me veía… era genial en todos los sentidos… excepto uno. No podía registrar el despacho, pues no podía tocar nada. Todo me atravesaba.

«¡Mierda!», pensé. «¡No pensé en esto! ¿Qué hago ahora?».

Era el problema de ser intangible. Ahora no podía abrir ningún cajón, pues no podía tocarlos sino que los atravesaba, y así pasaba también con los objetos que había dentro. ¿Qué hacer? Se me ocurrieron dos opciones: primera, disipar el hechizo, lo cual significaría encerrarme a mí misma en el despacho de McGonagall, con el consiguiente riesgo de ser descubierta, pues el hechizo de invisibilidad/intangibilidad no podría repetirlo en un rato; segundo, y por ello suspiré y, de no ser intangible, me habría dado de cabezazos contra la pared por idiota…

—_Accio giratiempo_ —murmuré, invocando el objeto con magia sin varita.

Efectivamente, el _giratiempo_ estaba en uno de los cajones, precisamente en el que fui a hurgar, pero me di cuenta de otro problema: el cajón seguía cerrado y el _giratiempo_ no podía salir aún.

«Joder, vaya problema», pensé, fastidiada, tratando de encontrar una solución. «Si es que no salgo de una cuando ya estoy en otra. Tengo lo que he venido a buscar dentro de un cajón que no puedo abrir. Si disipo el conjuro para abrir el cajón y cogerlo, me quedo en las mismas. Lo tendría, podría cogerlo, pero no podría salir de aquí. Seguro que el _Alohomora_ es inútil contra esa puerta. Nadie sería tan tonto como para cerrarla de forma normal habiendo magos por aquí y…

Lo probé por si acaso y, si alguien me hubiera podido ver la cara, me habría hecho una foto sin duda, porque se me quedó para enmarcar de fijo. ¡La puerta se abrió! Suspiré, deshice el conjuro, abrí el cajón y saqué el _giratiempo_, yéndome con viento fresco de allí, sin recordar que ya no era invisible e intangible, y encima precisamente cuando McGonagall doblaba la esquina que daba a ese pasillo.

«Suerte de reflejos», pensé, aliviada. «Y suerte que he aprendido a volar sin necesidad de ser un pájaro. Casi me pilla y…». Caí en que la puerta seguía abierta y McGonagall se acababa de dar cuenta de ese detalle. «¿Y ahora qué?».

—Vaya, es curioso —se dijo McGonagall a sí misma—. Juraría que había cerrado la puerta con llave. Como coja a quien ha entrado en mi despacho forzando la cerradura…

De pronto, tuve una idea que quizá podría funcionar, quizá mi mejor idea en ese momento de escasa lucidez que estaba demostrando con tantos errores idiotas. Me fui de allí riéndome, tal y como lo haría Peeves, aprovechando que siempre se me dio muy bien imitar su asquerosa voz. Como además iba volando, McGonagall creyó que era él y miró en la dirección de la risa. Para cuando lo hizo, yo ya me había quitado de su campo de visión, escondiéndome en el tejado del castillo hasta que pasara la tormenta, partiéndome el culo de risa.

—Se va a llevar un broncazo de aúpa —reí, mientras oía un juramento no apto para menores dirigido a Peeves—. Y cuidado con la que odia los tacos. Que los odie no significa que no los suelte de vez en cuando. Vaya boquita tiene la pájara, y qué repertorio más selecto… —reí de nuevo—. De todas formas, ha sido muy arriesgado lo que acabo de hacer —admití, más seria—. Espero no tener que hacerlo otra vez.

Un rato después bajé mirando al castillo, por si había alguien aún, pero cometí el error de no mirar fuera (lo dicho, estaba idiota ese día, porque eran demasiados errores estúpidos en un solo día), pues me topé con Pomfrey nada más aterrizar.

—¿Qué has hecho, Bella? —me preguntó, sin más preámbulos, los brazos en jarras y la mirada severa—. Hacía tiempo que Minerva no sacaba su arsenal de voces malsonantes a pasear de un modo tan gratuito. ¿Qué le has robado?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Poppy? —pregunté, haciéndome la inocente. Sabía que no iba a colar, porque en teoría no tenía nada que hacer allí, pero valía la pena intentarlo por si acaso.

—No me vengas con monsergas, Bella —repuso Pomfrey, llevándome a la enfermería casi a rastras—. Estás como un cencerro, ¿lo sabías? Bueno, sí, claro que lo sabes, pero pensé que eras más responsable desde que estás con Harry Potter. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí tan pronto y, encima, robarle algo a McGonagall? ¿Qué le has quitado?

—Esto —le mostré el _giratiempo_—. Era la única forma de cogerlo y utilizarlo y así pasar desapercibida.

—¿Y crees que un _giratiempo_ te hará pasar desapercibida?

—Sí, porque, si me lo curro, podré ser Isabella O'Connor y _Hedwig_ al mismo tiempo. En caso contrario, habría sido imposible y habrían acabado sospechando.

—Explícate —ordenó Pomfrey.

—Verás, es algo en lo que no caímos cuando trazamos el plan —expliqué—. Me he pasado demasiado tiempo al lado de Harry como _Hedwig_ estos tres años, a pesar de que en el segundo y en el tercero estuve mucho tiempo practicando para matar al kraken y proteger a Harry de los dementores, como bien sabes. Aun así, he estado mucho tiempo con él y si, de repente, prácticamente desapareciera, sospecharían, sobre todo si, al mismo tiempo que desaparece _Hedwig_, aparece esa estudiante extranjera que ayuda a la señora Pomfrey, ¿no crees? Los más imaginativos me relacionarían con _Hedwig_ y, aunque no me descubran como Bellatrix Lestrange, la tapadera de Isabella O'Connor se iría por el desagüe y algunos profesores tratarían de averiguar quién soy en realidad.

—Veo que has estudiado bien ese razonamiento —dijo Pomfrey, pensativa, y yo asentí, sonriente—. Aun así, la has cagado a base de bien, ¿sabías? —dejé de sonreír al punto, a la vez que la miré con cara interrogante—. ¿Quién va a ser el animal que piense eso… aparte de cierta lechuza? ¿Es que no ves que es absurdo?

—Será para ti —gruñí—. Si yo lo he pensado, puede pasar, sobre todo con Hermione Granger tan cerca. Esa chica es observadora y ata cabos como lo haría el pelo grasiento de Quejicus Snape. Lo peor es si coinciden en sus pesquisas sin saberlo…

—Mira, dejemos eso, que no has salido de una chorrada sin sentido cuando te metes en otra aún peor —Pomfrey suspiró—. ¿Para qué quieres el _giratiempo _si se puede saber?

—Para poder viajar al pasado, convertirme en _Hedwig_ cuando haga falta y, a la vez, estar como Isabella en el mismo sitio —expuse—. Dirás que ese razonamiento no sirve, pero ¿y si pasa? Tengo que tomar precauciones en ciertos lugares, por si acaso. Un lugar donde tendríamos que estar las dos sería el Gran Comedor, mientras comemos. Acostumbro a estar con Harry a esas horas como _Hedwig_, y como tendré que estar también como Isabella, así no le preguntarán a Harry dónde está su lechuza y él no meterá la pata. Luego, tengo que estar otro rato con él en la sala común, aunque creo que este año voy a ir perdiendo esa costumbre poco a poco, para no agotarme. Es por si, por un casual, necesitan de nuestros servicios mientras estoy con Harry en la sala común, pues también estaría estudiando contigo.

—¿Y el resto del tiempo?

—_Hedwig_ puede estar vete a saber dónde, quizá ejerciendo de Terror del Bosque Prohibido —ahí Pomfrey enarcó una ceja, interrogante—, pues todos los animales me llaman así por practicar allí —ahora Pomfrey sonrió, entendiendo—. Como en esos momentos no se me ve, puedo no existir como _Hedwig_, aunque alguna vez tendría que haber ruidos de lucha en el interior del bosque, por si acaso, como en años anteriores. Ya me lo curraría.

—Ya veo… —dijo Pomfrey, pensativa—. Trataré de cubrirte, pero no te prometo nada. Ni se te ocurra volver a arriesgarte tanto o no podré hacer nada, ¿está claro?

—Cristalino —aseguré, antes de irme. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí.


	17. Bella se arriesga v2

**Disclaimer: Se avecina tormenta. Yo me resguardaría bien hasta que pasara.**

**A/N: Bueno, esta vez sí que hay cambios con respecto a la versión anterior. Si antes había cambios sutiles, más o menos, ahora no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la anterior versión, así que lo mejor será leérsela de cabo a rabo si queréis enteraros de algo. Avisados/as estáis.**

**Se avecina tormenta, y también se avecinan sorpresas inesperadas. No digo más. Quien quiera enterarse, a leer.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**BELLA SE ARRIESGA: QUIDDITCH Y MORTÍFAGOS**

Esta vez, como ya no tenía nada que temer en cuanto a descubrirme ante nadie, cogí y me fui del modo fácil. Primero fui a Hogsmeade, aprovechando que no habría nadie a esas horas por la calle, al ser ya de noche, aunque fui con cuidado por si acaso y, para aún mayor seguridad, me subí a un tejado volando. Cuando ya estuve colocada de modo que nadie me viera ni aun alzando la vista (hay gente para todo, así que podía pasar), me Desaparecí para Aparecerme cerca de Grangerdent, en un descampado que conocía muy bien. Una vez allí, cambié a lechuza, volví a la casa y me colé por una ventana, como siempre. Los Granger me vieron y continuaron cenando como si nada.

«Qué raro. ¿Se han ido ya?», pensé, recorriendo toda la casa volando. «Y lo más raro es que no los han acompañado los torturadores. Y me parece prácticamente imposible que Cissy haya aparecido por aquí para buscarlos. Creo que tendría que haberme dejado ver como humana para poder preguntar ahora. Bueno, no pasa nada».

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era normal que no estuvieran. No sabía qué me pasaba ese día, que estaba tan tonta. ¿Cómo iban a estar, si era precisamente ese día cuando iban al estadio? En ese momento seguro que estaban a punto de sentarse en sus asientos, dispuestos a no perderse nada. Desde luego, quien se iba a perder el partido iba a ser yo, y todo por haber tenido un día espeso de verdad.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, y precisamente por ser una lechuza, esa noche vería el partido, aunque lo viera empezado. De haber sido otro bicho cualquiera, me lo habría perdido sin duda.

«Qué bien viene ser una mensajera algunas veces», pensé, volando hacia el estadio. De algún modo sabía dónde tenía que ir. Era como entregar una carta sin destinatario, de la cual sólo sabías el nombre del tipo al que iba dirigida. Para una lechuza, eso era más que suficiente.

Aun así, tardé mucho más de lo que imaginé en llegar. El estadio estaba en un lugar extremadamente apartado de la sociedad, como suponía, para evitar que algún muggle lo viera. Además, también como supuse, tenía infinidad de protecciones mágicas precisamente para evitar a los muggles.

«Entonces, ¿por qué coño tienen a un muggle de recepcionista del campamento? ¿Es que los del Ministerio son idiotas o qué?», pensé, pues era verdad. Y parecía que el muggle estaba un tanto sonado ya. Reconocí los efectos de un conjuro desmemorizante hecho diecisiete veces cuando me vio y no se le ocurrió más que decir que qué bajo volaba ese avión.

Pero no se quedó la cosa ahí. Esa noche era ya lo que redondeaba el día de mierda que llevaba, aunque de momento me reí bastante al ver, a vista de pájaro, como no podía ser de otro modo, lo mantas que eran casi todos los magos en cuestión de imitar a los muggles. Había tiendas de campaña de todos los colores y formas, y a cual más desternillante. Si a eso se añade la "vestimenta muggle" que lucían… En fin, que no me caí de la risa porque estaba acostumbrada a planear, pero quien vea una tienda de campaña con tres chimeneas, puerta de madera con timbre incluido, cuyos ocupantes eran una pareja que vestía al revés (el tío iba vestido con un traje de noche y la tía con un traje de Armani), quien vea todo eso y no se ría, o es un muggle al que le acaba de dar un ataque al corazón o es otro loco de esos.

«Estos tíos deberían documentarse un poco más, no sé por qué me da», pensé, riéndome a carcajadas. «Y eso no es lo peor que he visto. Acabo de ver tres reproducciones exactas de las pirámides de Giza, y otra que es clavada a la Casa Blanca. Desde luego, entre "artistas" y "documentados", no queda sitio para nadie más».

Luego había otra cosa que no acababa de comprender. A saber, había un muggle controlando el campamento, así que en teoría había que actuar como muggles, y para eso, lo primero, lo esencial, era no hacer magia. Pues no vi más magia ese día no sé por qué.

«Llega aquí un Inquisidor y, tras reírse, se los carga a todos, por capullos», pensé, viendo el panorama.

Al final dejé apartado aquello y, tras un rato de búsqueda, encontré a Harry, Hermione y los Malfoy. No sé si era casualidad o qué, pero iban juntos, o eso parecía. Estaban ya entrando en el estadio y Hermione estaba charlando con Draco, mientras Harry trataba de aguantar aquello. No parecía que estuviera en su salsa, sin duda, así que elegí ese momento para aterrizar en su hombro. Nada más verme se le iluminó la cara.

—¡_Hedwig_, me has encontrado! —exclamó, cogiéndome en brazos. Narcissa lo miró con incomodidad, quizá pensando que Harry era uno de esos obsesos con los animales, como muchas viejas que visten a los perros por si tienen frío o algo así, o les hacen la "paticura" o cosas como esas.

—Ya decía yo que hacía tiempo que no veía a ese saco de plumas, Potter —gruñó Draco.

—¿Por qué te metes con él, Draco? —preguntó Hermione—. No te ha hecho nada ahora.

«¿Ahora?», pensé, curiosa.

—Ya es costumbre, supongo —murmuró mi sobrino.

—Hay veces en que es mejor esperar una oportunidad mejor —instruyó Narcissa, mientras veíamos a Lucius hablando animadamente con el ministro Fudge—. Ten en cuenta que _aún_ eres un Malfoy, así que debes comportarte como tal —se dio cuenta de que Lucius estaba allí, pero no por eso se detuvo para saludarlo. Se detuvo, pero no para eso, sino porque Lucius estaba en medio. Aun así, continuó hablando—. Sin embargo, pronto dejarás por fin de ser un Malfoy, al igual que yo, y ascenderemos un poco más en esta vida, pasando a ser de la aún más noble y ancestral familia Black.

«¿La aún más noble y ancestral familia Black?», pensé, repitiendo sus palabras. Lo había dicho con un retintín que no me pasó desapercibido, así como tampoco descuidé el énfasis que puso cuando dijo que Draco _aún_ era un Malfoy. Parecía que la presencia de Lucius había desatado su mejor arma, la palabra, y era obvio que aprovechaba la presencia del ministro de magia para expresar lo que realmente sentía en esos momentos por Lucius, impidiendo cualquier represalia por parte de su aún marido. Pero que no pudiera tomar represalias no le impedía responder, como pudo verse.

—Así que crees que los Black sois más nobles y ancestrales que los Malfoy —repuso, burlón—. Tal vez antes, pero ahora eso es discutible, teniendo en cuenta que parece haber dos clases de frutas en el árbol de los Black, las dulces y las amargas, y últimamente recogéis cosechas terribles, con escándalos varios como el de Sirius en Azkaban por haber, supuestamente, matado a sus amigos Gryffindor y, aunque luego se solucionó, según tengo entendido, los rumores acerca de su culpabilidad calaron en tu familia durante mucho tiempo, y sospecho que así seguirá durante generaciones. Podemos mencionar también a Andrómeda, viviendo como una muggle; a Bellatrix, sirviendo a Quien Tú Sabes hasta que murió en Azkaban… si quieres sigo.

—Es posible que hayamos tenido algunos… problemas, no lo niego —se defendió mi hermana—. Pero siempre se puede recuperar el esplendor perdido y yo puedo ocuparme de eso para que Draco perpetúe la noble casa Black. Pero primero tengo que instruirle adecuadamente, para que pueda demostrar ser aún más… diplomático… y también más varonil, por supuesto, y para eso lo primero es vivir en un ambiente diferente al que hay en la mansión Malfoy. Pasaba demasiado tiempo tratando de parecerse a ti, empezando por el fútil aire de superioridad que caracteriza a cualquier Malfoy y siguiendo con el peinado, esa melena al viento… aunque no haya… —por lo bajinis y con un tono de burla diferenciable al tono de burla que había empleado hasta ahora, que prosiguió utilizando tras ese énfasis—, con más gomina de la que sería recomendable para asegurar una salud capilar, así como algunos… gestos… que no resultan demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo?… _masculinos_ —otro énfasis bien diferenciado de los demás, y eso que parecía estar eligiendo las palabras más acertadas con las pausas, todo para no cometer el más mínimo error y no pareciera ensayado—, lo cual es indudablemente un error que, por fortuna, aún estoy a tiempo de corregir y… ¡Ah, señor ministro, no le había visto! —exclamó; evidentemente, fingía y de paso cortaba de raíz la contrapartida de Lucius—. Está usted muy elegante esta noche.

—Usted también, señora Malfoy —reiteró el ministro—. ¿Está usted bien? He oído que ha tenido que mudarse con su hijo por diversos problemas…

—Sí, pero no se preocupe, señor Fudge —dijo Narcissa, calma como siempre—. Hemos encontrado otro alojamiento digno de nuestra posición, lejos de todo aquello que nos incomoda. Sin duda nos ha oído discutir y lamento sinceramente las molestias que hayamos podido causar con dicha discusión. Por suerte, al escoger nuestro domicilio actual, no discutimos y salimos ganando todos, aunque lamento que Draco no tenga a su padre cerca, pero… —suspiró, haciendo ver que estaba afligida por eso, aunque era mentira. Cissy era una gran actriz—. Incluso estoy en trámites de divorcio por ello, ya sabe. A veces hay que tomar decisiones dolorosas por el bien de todos.

—Sí, como la decisión que tomé yo, esa que ya sabes —intervino Lucius, evidentemente furioso, pero no podía exteriorizarlo con el ministro al lado y esa fue la mejor baza de Cissy—. Sin embargo, como muy bien dices, fue por el bien de todos.

—Es una lástima —indicó Fudge—. Y seguramente el más perjudicado con todo esto es el joven Draco.

—Sí, en efecto, pero no siempre salen las cosas como fueron planeadas —dijo Cissy—. Cuando la cooperación no es equitativa, se dan ciertas discrepancias que, si se agravan, acaban en situaciones como la actual. Afortunadamente, aún gozo de cierto prestigio, y tengo el gusto de anunciar que, cuando el divorcio se complete satisfactoriamente, todos quedaremos en la posición que legítimamente nos corresponde, como si este incidente no hubiera tenido lugar. Ahora, si me disculpa, he de buscar mi asiento. Que disfrute del espectáculo y buenas noches, señor Fudge.

—Buenas noches, señora Malfoy —se despidió Fudge—. Y buenas noches a ti también, joven Draco.

—Buenas noches, señor ministro —se despidió Draco tras un sutil codazo de su madre.

Y se fueron, sin tan siquiera mirar a Lucius, que estaba muy molesto por lo que oyó, sobre todo porque vio que poco o nada podía hacer para defenderse si no quería provocar un escándalo que iría muy mal para su reputación. Demasiado que le había devuelto algunas pullas, fácilmente contraatacadas con la maestría de la que sólo mi hermana hace gala. Harry y Hermione los siguieron rápidamente, sin apenas creérselo, porque apuesto a que ellos sí que habían visto la cara de asesino psicópata que había puesto Lucius. Narcissa se había burlado de él de varias formas, metiéndose con su posición social y con su hombría, y la presencia del ministro fue suficiente para evitar que estallara una pelea verbal de la cual no habría salido indemne, estaba segura de ello. Mi hermana no tenía rival en lo referente a insultar a alguien, y lo hacía de tal modo que bien podría estar mentándote al padre y tú le darías las gracias por ello, creyendo que había hecho todo lo contrario.

—¿Ves como se solucionan las cosas con ese tipo de gente, Draco? —comentó Narcissa, tras sentarse en el sitio que le correspondía según la entrada—. Y sin recurrir a la violencia, al contrario que otros miembros de la nobleza. Así es como quiero que te comportes de ahora en adelante. No imites a tu padre, que eso sólo te llevará a cometer una imprudencia que te pesaría a corto plazo.

—Entendido, madre —dijo Draco—. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que no siempre se pueden resolver las cosas mediante la palabra. A veces hay que ponerse más violento.

—Cierto, pero hay que saber escoger esos momentos, hijo. Ahora dejemos esta conversación y pensemos en el partido —concedió mi hermana—. Y en cuanto a vosotros —por Harry y Hermione—, que lo que habéis visto y oído no salga de vosotros bajo ningún concepto. Ya se han enterado demasiadas personas que no debían.

—¿A qué se refiere, señora Malfoy? —preguntó Harry.

—Me refiero a los Weasley, por supuesto —Narcissa hizo un gesto de desprecio que no se molestó en disimular. Tenía razón, porque los Weasley estaban también por ahí cerca, justo al lado del ministro, aunque aún no sé cómo consiguieron esos asientos tan privilegiados—. No están en su lugar, pero ahí estaban, escuchando todo para luego contárselo a sus amigos de clase baja… si es que tienen. Por suerte, no los creerán.

—No se preocupe, señora —dijo Hermione—. Si alguien más llega a enterarse, no será por nosotros.

—Eso espero, niña —gruñó Narcissa—. Bien, podéis iros.

Harry se encogió de hombros y Hermione suspiró, y siguieron adelante en busca de sus asientos, descubriendo que no estaban mucho más lejos.

«Mira, buen sitio», pensé, evaluándolo. «Aquí podremos estar a nuestras anchas, sobre todo yo, sabiendo que difícilmente se va a fijar alguien en mí».

Tenía razón. Una vez se llenó el campo, todo el mundo estuvo atento al Quidditch, dejando lo demás aparcado. Mientras durara el partido, no habría problemas.

Los problemas vinieron después, cuando se cumplió parte del sueño de Harry, esa parte en la que el Señor Oscuro pretendía tocar la moral aprovechando que los servicios de seguridad estaban a otra cosa.

* * *

La situación parecía ser crítica. El problema era sencillo de ver: había mortífagos haciendo de las suyas, colgando al muggle de los pies con un hechizo, y según pude ver a vista de pájaro, no era el único colgado. Al parecer, ese muggle se había traído a su familia y ahora estaban todos cabeza abajo. Eso habría sido divertido para mí algunos años atrás, antes de conocer a Harry, pero ahora lo veía una estupidez. No entendía por qué mis antiguos compañeros se arriesgaban tanto a acabar en Azkaban sólo para demostrar que aún había mortífagos en activo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el campamento estaba plagado de aurores y otros sabuesos del Ministerio. Quien ideara esto no tenía muchas luces y apuesto a que Lucius tomó parte en ese plan descabellado. Y estaba segura también de que, de haberlo visto el Señor Oscuro, no le habría hecho demasiada gracia. Quizá se habría divertido un momento, pero luego habría torturado al líder del grupo para divertirse de verdad y para evitar ideas parecidas. No podía permitirse perder demasiados aliados si quería dominar el mundo mágico.

Al menos, es lo que quizá habría hecho yo de estar en su lugar, y sin duda algunos años atrás lo habría hecho con mucho gusto, pero los tiempos cambian y la forma de ver las cosas también.

Por mi parte, y dejando a un lado lo que haría o dejaría de hacer, lo tenía muy mal ahora mismo, a pesar de mi disfraz, porque no podría conservarlo. ¿La razón? ¿Cuál va a ser? Harry, por supuesto.

En efecto, estaba tratando de poner a Hermione a salvo, a la vez que ella estaba buscando a alguien, quizá a Draco. Pero vi que uno de los mortífagos se había descolgado del grupo y acababa de fijar un blanco, Harry, así que tuve que arriesgarme definitivamente. Bajé, pasé a humana y me escurrí a su espalda.

—¡Harry Potter, esta es la mía! —clamó el mortífago, apuntando a los chicos con la varita—. ¡Con esto vengaré al Señor Oscuro y…!

…y no dijo ni hizo nada más, de eso me ocupé yo rompiéndole el cuello. Normalmente eso es asesinato, pero hecho a un mortífago es una buena acción y, si nadie se había enterado (salvo Harry y Hermione, y ellos no contaban), ni siquiera tenía que haber constancia de eso.

—¡Corred, seguidme! —alenté a un Harry y una Hermione que se quedaron pasmados ante ese espectáculo—. ¡Vamos, ¿a qué esperáis?! ¡Os pondré a salvo!

—¡Vamos, Hermione, hagamos lo que dice! —exclamó Harry, cogiéndola del brazo.

—¡Pero Harry! —protestó Hermione, aunque no se resistió—. ¡A-acaba de matar a un hombre!

—Ya, un hombre que quería matar a tu amigo, chica —intervine—. ¿O qué pensabas que quería hacer con la varita? Y la siguiente ibas a ser tú, eso que no te quepa duda.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué hablaba del Señor Oscuro? —preguntó Harry. Ya Hermione también me seguía voluntariamente, al darse cuenta de que acababa de salvarla.

—Ese era un seguidor del Señor Oscuro, un mortífago, y seguro que quería cubrirse de gloria con tu asesinato —expliqué.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Hermione, aterrada—. ¿Un… un mortífago?

—Luego os explico lo que sé de ellos —atajé, aunque igual me pasé de lista, porque al mirar a Hermione a los ojos pude intuir que sí que conocía a los mortífagos—. Primero tenemos que ponernos a salvo.

—¿Y Draco? ¡Tenemos que salvarlo! —gritó Hermione.

—Sí, buscaremos a tu amigo si quieres —dije—. Seguramente esté donde vamos nosotros, en el bosque. Es el lugar más seguro.

Ya no objetaron nada más y pudimos ir algo más deprisa. Atravesamos un caos increíble, con gente correteando sin rumbo, mortífagos cerca, los perros del Ministerio desbordados… un lío tremendo, y todo porque de donde no hay no se puede sacar, y parecía ser que ese dicho podía aplicarse a los dos bandos.

—Madre mía, qué desastre de organización —gruñí.

—Vaya, si estáis aquí —se oyó a nuestro lado. Era Draco, acompañado por Narcissa—. ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Tu novia, Potter?

—¿Y qué si lo fuera, Malfoy? —gruñó Harry.

—Bueno, dejadlo ya —atajé rápidamente—. De momento, vamos a llevarnos bien y a ponernos a salvo. No me apetece romper más cuellos por hoy.

—¿Romper cuellos? —repitió Narcissa, sorprendida—. ¿De verdad has hecho eso? ¿A quién?

—A un mortífago, que tenía tortícolis —bromeé, sacando por fin libremente mi sonrisa tétrica.

—Sí, siempre he dicho que ese es un buen remedio para curar dolencias —me siguió mi hermana, sonriendo del mismo modo que yo—. Algo drástico quizás, pero sin duda efectivo. Con eso seguro que no le duele nada más.

Ambas reímos, ante la anonadada mirada de Harry, Draco y Hermione.

—Me caes bien, jovencita —me dijo Narcissa—. Me recuerdas a alguien.

—Ahora no parece el momento de pensar en el pasado —indiqué, pues acababa de oír gritos muy cerca—. Vámonos, no vaya a ser que nos preparen una bonita emboscada.

E incluso mi hermana me siguió sin rechistar, cosa increíble. No sabía si me había reconocido y no quería divulgarlo o simplemente le había caído bien, como dijo, pero lo cierto es que estaba con nosotros y eso era muy bueno, a pesar de todo. Siempre se podía confiar en su experiencia. Ahí donde se la veía, Narcissa Black no era exactamente una damisela en apuros, ni mucho menos.

—Bueno, ¿podemos ya hablar sin peligro? —dijo Hermione más tarde. Tras un rato de carrera, nos habíamos ocultado tras unos arbustos y esperábamos a que todo acabara—. ¿Puede alguien explicarme qué está pasando y quiénes son esos encapuchados?

—Esos encapuchados son mortífagos —dije. Quería añadir más, pero Hermione, como intuí antes, sabía de qué iba todo eso.

—Así que ese es el aspecto de los mortífagos —objetó—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Bueno, no es el momento de discutir eso —atajó Cissy—. Será mejor que nos ocultemos bien, no vaya a ser que nos sorprenda algún mortífago rezagado o alguien del Ministerio. Este lugar no parece demasiado seguro.

—Tienes razón, no sé qué será peor, si toparnos con mortífagos o con perros del Ministerio —admití—. Seguidme sin hacer ruido.

Pero apenas llegamos a movernos cuando oímos alto y claro algo que me dejó los pelos como escarpias, algo que no creí que nadie se atreviera a hacer ya.

—_Morsmordre!_

—¡Mierda! ¡Ese conjuro…! —exclamé, sin pensarlo siquiera, y enseguida me movilicé—. ¡Ha venido de allí! —a la izquierda—. ¡Vámonos de aquí, esto se va a poner muy mal!

Nos fuimos justo a tiempo, porque enseguida se oyeron veinte voces corear una maldición, la aturdidora. Veinte _Desmaius_ al mismo tiempo que, de no ser porque todos nos callamos cuando sonó aquella voz masculina y potente conjurando aquella estupidez (lo era ahora mismo, que no daba lugar, aunque el conjuro no tenía nada de estúpido), posiblemente nos habrían pillado. Estábamos algo retirados, sí, pero nunca confié en la puntería de los perros del Ministerio. Apuntan a una farola y matan a una vieja.

—¡Eh, eh, alto, son mis hijos! —oímos casi inmediatamente después, ya escondidos en otros arbustos más retirados de todo el jaleo. Era Arthur Weasley.

—¿Tus hijos son mortífagos, Arthur? —preguntó uno de mis peores enemigos, sobre todo porque era un fanático anti-Artes Oscuras llamado Barty Crouch.

—¡Joder, Crouch nada menos! —susurré. No pude evitarlo.

—¡Calla, niña, que nos pones en peligro a todos! —me reprendió mi hermana, en voz casi inaudible.

Tenía razón, claro, así que dejé de protestar y continuamos tratando de ver qué pasaba, pero era difícil enterarse. Había un buen jaleo con los del Ministerio y los Weasley, en los que se implicó sin querer una elfa doméstica. Al parecer, esa elfa había cogido una varita y había hecho…

—¿Qué… qué es eso? —señaló Hermione al cielo.

—Es la Marca Tenebrosa —expliqué, aunque me sorprendía que Hermione no supiera ya eso—. Es el símbolo del Señor Oscuro. Pero me parece una tontería invocarlo ahora.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Luego os explico los detalles —atajé. Quería enterarme de lo que pasaba con los perros del Ministerio, por si acaso.

Afortunadamente, no pasó mucho más. La elfa era de Crouch, el cual la había despedido dándole una prenda, como debía ser. Sin embargo, nadie sabía de dónde había sacado la elfa la varita con la cual, presuntamente, invocó la Marca Tenebrosa. Digo que fue presuntamente porque veo imposible que un elfo realice una maldición propia de mortifagos, por mucho que la haya visto, y no era el caso, porque Crouch era precisamente un cazador de mortifagos. Además, sabíamos que no fue ella, al haber oído la maldición cerca de nosotros, y la voz no era precisamente estridente como la de ese harapiento ser. Pero como los perros del Ministerio son unos incompetentes, cerraron el caso rápidamente al encontrar un chivo expiatorio fácil.

«Si no supiera que murió hace tiempo, pensaría que es…», pensé, pero no pude completar el pensamiento. Oímos de pronto un ruido detrás de nosotros, como si alguien o algo estuviera huyendo, y todos nos pusimos en guardia, no fuera a ir a por nosotros. Pero fuera lo que fuera no quería pelea y pronto dejó de oírsele. Suspiré y oí que Harry mascullaba algo entre dientes.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione.

—No encuentro mi varita —gruñó Harry, escarbando en todos los bolsillos—. Ha desaparecido.

—A mí no me mires, Potter —saltó Draco.

—No he dicho que hayas sido tú —atajó Harry—. Digo que me ha desaparecido, y eso que la tenía bien guardada. Dudo mucho que la haya perdido.

—¿Y si es la varita que tienen los del Ministerio? —pregunté—. Hay muchas posibilidades de que se te haya caído y el mortífago la cogiera para invocar la Marca.

—¿Y no la pudo invocar con la suya? —preguntó Draco.

—Piénsalo —intervino Narcissa—. Imagina que te cogen y les da por extraer el último hechizo de la varita.

—_Priori encantatem _—susurró Hermione.

—Exactamente —coincidió Narcissa—. Si le hacen el _priori encantatem_ y resulta que es tu varita la que hizo la Marca, te condenan a cadena perpetua en Azkaban sin juicio previo.

—Y es justo lo que han hecho con esa varita —añadí yo—. Por eso han despedido a la elfa, porque creen que fue ella quien la invocó.

—¿Crees que me la han robado y han hecho esa calavera verde con ella para inculparme? —preguntó Harry.

—No tan complicado, pero sí —expliqué—. Creo que quien invocó la Marca cogió tu varita en un descuido tuyo para no autoinculparse. Escogió una varita al azar, la más sencilla de robar, para librarse si la identificaban.

—Entonces diré que es mi varita y…

—Ni se te ocurra —lo detuve—. Considera perdida esa varita. Si la reclamas, te enchironan.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sugiero que nos larguemos de aquí —dije—. Harry, tendrás que comprarte otra varita. Si queréis, os llevo a Londres, no tengo ningún problema.

—Antes de eso, quiero hablar contigo en privado, que quiero aclarar algunas cosas —intervino Narcissa—. Vosotros esperad en lugar seguro, lejos de los del Ministerio. Volvemos enseguida.

Me lo temía, así que asentí y nos alejamos, mientras Harry, Draco y Hermione buscaban un sitio más alejado y seguro donde esperarnos. Cissy se retiró bastante de ellos, impidiendo por todos los medios que nos vieran y oyeran, y tras asegurarse de eso, me abrazó como a una hermana que no veía desde hacía mucho, y así era realmente.

—Bellatrix, creí que estabas muerta —susurró a mi oído.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, hermana —dije, correspondiendo a su abrazo. Me imaginaba que me había descubierto a la primera y se lo había callado. Es mi hermana, a pesar de todo—. Veo que sigues manteniendo intacto ese don de palabra que tienes. Me encantó cómo dejaste a Lucius en el estadio. No se atrevió ni a hablar.

—¿Estabas allí? —preguntó, asombrada—. ¡No te vi!

—Estaba encima del hombro de Harry.

—¿Encima de…? —se asombró aún más cuando se dio cuenta—. ¡La lechuza! ¿Eres una animaga? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde antes de meterme a mortífaga —revelé. Lo mantuve tan en secreto que ni siquiera mi hermana lo sabía—. Sirius y sus compinches no fueron los únicos que se hicieron animagos ilegales en Hogwarts. Tenía mis razones, que no diré ahora porque los chicos nos esperan, pero que un día de estos te contaré. Ya encontraré la forma.

—Pero ¿qué hacías en el hombro de Harry Potter? —preguntó ella. Una pregunta lógica, pues se supone que es mi enemigo.

—Bueno… al principio quería matarlo por haber derrotado por pura suerte al Señor Oscuro —expliqué—, pero poco a poco, y debido a circunstancias que ya te contaré, me fui juntando a él y ahora no hay quien nos separe mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Cissy. Otra pregunta lógica, pero no así su comentario posterior—. ¿Es que te has enamorado de él o qué?

Sabía bien de la intuición de mi hermana y sabía que solía averiguar cosas de esa forma, ya fuera por suerte o atando cabos, pero esa demostración hizo que hasta yo me sorprendiera. Asentí casi sin querer.

—¿En serio es eso? —preguntó, y yo volví a asentir, roja como un tomate—. ¿Pero no eres algo así como demasiado mayor para él, Bella? ¿Eres una asaltacunas o qué? ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

—¿Tan mayor me ves? —gruñí, mirándome—. Qué más quisieras tú que estar como estoy ahora mismo. Y qué más quisieran muchas chicas de dieciséis que estar como yo, ya puestas.

—No es eso lo que quería decir.

—Ya, lo dices por la edad que se supone que debería tener —teoricé—. Realmente tengo dieciséis ahora, gracias al lifting que tú y yo sabemos, ese que vimos por casualidad estudiando la Piedra Filosofal, ¿te acuerdas?

—¿Lograste hacerlo? ¿No es una ilusión de las tuyas? —preguntó ella, lívida.

—Sí, y los resultados saltan a la vista, ¿verdad? —reí—. Lo malo es que parece que también ha trastocado un poco mi mente. No me he vuelto más loca de lo que ya estaba, pero vuelvo a tener la mente de una adolescente. Entre eso y las hormonas, que están revolucionadas, voy a vivir una segunda adolescencia como tenía que haber vivido la primera. Voy a aprovechar el tiempo que perdí la otra vez, te lo aseguro. Tengo una segunda oportunidad que cualquiera querría y no la voy a desaprovechar por nada del mundo.

—No te habrá sobrado algo de esa piedra, ¿verdad? —me preguntó, traviesa. Reí—. Lástima.

—No digas nada a nadie sobre esto —pedí—. Sólo Harry, Pomfrey, la hija loca de Lovegood y la fantasma de Ravenclaw saben que sigo viva y adolescente, paseándome por el castillo en mi forma de lechuza. Ya te contaré. Ahora también lo sabes tú. Y prefiero que siga siendo así. Ya no estoy con el Señor Oscuro y, si alguien se entera, igual se va de la lengua y se lo larga a algún mortífago y la cago a base de bien.

—¿Vas a pelear contra el Señor Oscuro? ¿Te vas a unir a Dumbledore, que seguro que si te descubre te devuelve a Azkaban en un instante?

—Qué va —reí—. ¿Yo, unirme a Dumbledore? Qué cosas tienes, Cissy —reímos las dos—. No. Ya te contaré. Ahora volvamos con los chicos, no vaya a ser que se impacienten y traten de buscarnos. Sería peligroso para todos si descubren que somos hermanas.

Cissy asintió y nos reunimos con Harry y compañía. Así, sin comerlo ni beberlo, me había encontrado con otra aliada, una además muy importante. Su posición social era muy buena para enterarse de los movimientos del Ministerio, lo cual era bastante útil. Quién sabe si aquellos pesados podrían ser útiles en el futuro…


	18. Sorpresas en Hogwarts v2

**Disclaimer: Pues parece que se ha quedado buena tarde al final. Quién lo iba a decir por la mañana.**

**A/N: Por fin acabo con la revisión y cambios de esta cuarta parte. Mi trabajo me ha costado acabar con todo esto, pero finalmente puedo continuar poniendo capítulos nuevos. Ya era hora.**

**En fin, sigo con las sorpresas, aunque ahora hay menos que en el capítulo anterior. Aun así, hay algunas cosas que llevarán a otras, y esas otras a otras y así sucesivamente, y ahí estará lo mejor. Ahora toca todo un reto de supervivencia en Hogwarts, al menos para Bella, y me parece que ya he contado demasiado. Si queréis saber más, queridos/as lectores/as, toca leer. Ya me contaréis.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**SORPRESAS EN HOGWARTS**

Nos despedimos de los Malfoy y me ofrecí para llevar a Harry y Hermione a Londres, desde donde podrían llegar a Grangerdent sin problemas, para luego Desaparecerme unos metros más allá, pero aparentando que me iba a mi casa. Al menos, eso fue lo que les dije antes de irme.

«Así podré volver como lechuza como si no pasara nada», pensé, mientras Harry y Hermione paraban un Knight Bus para volver a casa.

Aproveché la más que obvia reticencia a entrar en ese horrible autobús (el conductor era un loco, en mi opinión, y para que yo llame a alguien loco tiene que estar realmente mal de la cabeza) para cambiar de nuevo a lechuza y posarme en el hombro de Harry, el cual sonrió y me acarició las plumas.

—Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada, _Hedwig_ —dijo Harry—. Vaya lío se ha montado en un momento. No sabía si saldríamos vivos de aquello.

«A mí me lo vas a decir, con todos aquellos sabuesos del Ministerio rondando por ahí más nerviosos que un flan», pensé, mientras disfrutaba con las caricias de Harry.

Pero estaba preocupada por la demostración de audacia de los mortífagos. Habían fracasado, por supuesto, al haber tanto sabueso cerca, pero el solo hecho de atreverse a invocar la Marca Tenebrosa indicaba que había bastantes posibilidades de que el Señor Oscuro apareciera pronto. Naturalmente, no podía saber cuándo, pero ya no iba para muy largo, desgraciadamente, e igual que lo sabían los mortífagos lo sabía yo, que fui una de ellos. La Marca Tenebrosa del brazo me molestaba cada vez más a menudo y esa era una mala señal.

«Y para colmo está el sueño de Harry, que parece más un augurio», pensé, dándole vueltas a la terrible precisión de los acontecimientos, que concordaban con el plan del Señor Oscuro. No podía ser una casualidad. Era demasiado perfecto para ser producto de la coincidencia. «¡El Señor Oscuro vuelve a adquirir poder!».

Por el momento no podía hacer nada, así que decidí dejarlo estar. Según el sueño de Harry, aún no había que temer nada. Sabía que habría un infiltrado en Hogwarts, así que allí era donde tenía que abrir los ojos. Mientras, lo mejor era relajarse y liberar tensiones. Necesitaba descansar. El día había sido duro y muy malo desde que empezó y era hora de pasar al siguiente, a ver si era mejor.

«Mañana será otro día», pensé.

* * *

Llegó el 31 de agosto sin ningún incidente más y, con ese día, llegó también el momento de poner en marcha la primera parte de mi plan para pasar desapercibida en Hogwarts. Me Desaparecí, Apareciéndome en Hogsmeade, y desde allí fui volando como lechuza hasta Hogwarts, quedándome allí hasta que llegó el 1 de septiembre. Ahora que lo pienso, podía haber hecho lo mismo cuando fui a buscar el _giratiempo_, pero en ese momento no se me pasó por la cabeza esa posibilidad. Desde luego, ese día estaba espesa de verdad. Acto seguido, volví unas horas atrás en el tiempo, encontrándome conmigo misma, y uno de mis _yos_ se convirtió en lechuza para poder estar con Harry, mientras que el otro _yo_ volvió a Londres para coger el tren. Así pude estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo y nadie echaría en falta a _Hedwig_ cuando Isabella estuviera cerca. Era complicado, posiblemente innecesario, pero había que hacerlo por si acaso. Cuantos menos riesgos corriera, mejor.

Naturalmente, no faltaron las risas cuando me encontré conmigo misma.

—¡Anda, mira, una cara conocida! —le dije a mi otro _yo_, nada más encontrarnos, a modo de chanza.

—¡Bella, cuánto tiempo sin verte! —me respondí, riéndome conmigo misma ante lo extraño de la situación—. A decir verdad, nunca nos habíamos visto de esta forma, pero nos conocemos de toda la vida. ¿A que mola?

—Ya te digo, pero nos ve alguien y le da un patatús —reímos otra vez (se puede decir así, ¿verdad?)—. Por cierto, y antes de que se me olvide —hice una pausa, a la vez que la escuché (qué raro es esto)—, me pido con Harry —solté, en tono infantil.

—Tramposa —gruñó mi otro _yo_—. Pero al menos yo conservaré esta forma, mientras tú dejas plumas por todas partes —me meto conmigo misma, soy lo peor—. Ya está hecho, así que hala, largo, vete a ulular por ahí.

—Qué zorra soy algunas veces —mascullé, Desapareciéndome para Aparecerme en el descampado de siempre y, tras cambiar a lechuza, volver a casa. Mientras, mi otro _yo_ tendría que pasar la noche en Londres. Las cosas que hay que hacer para sobrevivir, la virgen.

* * *

Al día siguiente fuimos a King's Cross para coger el tren hacia Hogwarts. Ya se habían acabado las vacaciones y tocaba estudiar, aprender… ¡Mierda! Retiro lo dicho. Tocaba pasarlo bien y meterse con los empollones, que diablos. ¿A qué se va al colegio si no?

En fin, en el tren volví a reunirme con Harry y compañía "por casualidad", aludiendo que era una estudiante de intercambio. Eso formaba parte de mi plan y parecía que iba a dar resultado. Mientras estaba en mi jaula como _Hedwig_, estaba de charla con Harry y Hermione como Isabella, y no hubo sospecha alguna de que pasaba algo raro. Lo único en lo que tenía que preocuparme era en no tocar a mi otro yo para evitar una paradoja temporal. Vi las consecuencias de eso en una peli del Van Damme y no me gustó nada lo que pasa. ¿No te lo crees? Yo tampoco, pero a ver quién discute a ese tío. Además, lo dice la tele, así que tiene que ser verdad por fuerza.

En fin, aparte de eso, continué infiltrada como si nada entre ellos, como una más, demostrando que podía perfectamente pasar por estudiante de intercambio, tal y como planeé. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

Sin embargo, tuvimos que soportar un tedioso relato por parte de los Weasley acerca de cómo los del Ministerio los habían acusado injustamente de mortífagos, constatando su indignación por ello y bla, bla, bla… en fin, un asco. A fin de cuentas, ¿a quién le importa lo que les pase a los Weasley? Menos mal que después llegaron Neville, Luna y Blaise y la conversación cambió drásticamente, pasando a contarnos cómo pasamos las vacaciones de verano. Al menos, era una conversación normal entre adolescentes. Draco no apareció, ni siquiera para molestar a Harry, y eso le chocó ligeramente, así como a Hermione, pero era algo que me temía. Estaba segura de que trataría de ocultar lo máximo posible que estaba saliendo con una Gryffindor, por su propio bien más que nada, aunque también por el bien de ella. Si alguien llegara a enterarse, serían repudiados por todo el colegio sin duda alguna y eso no creo que les interese.

El resto del viaje hasta la estación de Hogsmeade transcurrió sin complicaciones, cosa curiosa, pues siempre llegaba alguien para enredar, pero se veía que esta era la excepción. La ausencia de Draco la expliqué antes, pero tampoco aparecieron Crabbe y Goyle, por ejemplo, o algún otro aguafiestas, y eso no estaba en el guión. Pero no pensaron en ello mucho tiempo y pronto cambiaron de conversación, muy a mi pesar. Estuvieron preguntándome acerca de algunos detalles de mi vida, sobre todo Hermione, que ya me conocía del partido, y ahí tuve que soltar la sarta de mentiras que tenía planeada. Todo estaba previsto. Además, esa conversación pronto concluyó y nos dedicamos a comer chucherías o jugar al _snap_ explosivo con los gemelos, haciéndome recordar cuando jugaba con mis hermanas en mi época de estudiante corriente. Nada cambiaba de generación a generación.

Pronto bajamos del tren y oí el vozarrón de Hagrid llamar a los de primero, pero esta vez también dijo algo más.

—¡'Vinid' p'acá los de primero, y también la 'istudiante' d'intercambio! —voceó, y yo me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

«¿Cómo? ¿Es que tengo que ir en las barcas con los enanos?», pensé. No había contado con eso, así que suspiré y, qué remedio, elegí barca. Lo malo es que no fui sola, como pretendía, sino con otros dos enanos que no paraban de darle al mojarro. Lo que faltaba, ir con dos enanos charlatanes mientras caían chuzos de punta. Genial.

—¡Hala, cuánto has crecido! —dijo uno, que parecía especialmente estúpido, teniendo en cuenta el comentario—. ¿De verdad tienes once años?

—¡No seas idiota! —espetó el otro—. Está claro que es la estudiante de intercambio que llamó Hagrid. Por cierto, ¿de dónde vienes?

—¿Y cómo te llamas?

—¿Y por qué has elegido Hogwarts?

—¿Es que en el otro colegio te trataban mal?

—Dejadme en paz, enanos —gruñí, mareada por tanta pregunta idiota. Metí las manos en el agua para relajarme. Estaba aburrida y cansada.

—Yo que tú no metería la mano en el lago —me dijo el que no parecía tan estúpido—. He oído que hay un calamar gigante.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el otro, ilusionado—. ¡Nunca he visto ninguno!

—¿Quieres verlo de cerca, enano? —gruñí, y el mocoso asintió, más ilusionado aún—. Pues hala, todo tuyo.

Y le tiré al agua, por idiota.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿También quieres verlo de cerca? —le pregunté al otro, que palideció y negó con la cabeza—. Eres inteligente. Déjame en paz y no te pasará lo que a tu amigo.

Aunque tampoco parecía que le hubiera molestado al enano ese que le tirara al lago, porque poco después salió todo contento, asegurando que había visto muchos peces. A ese no le contaron que yo maté a todos los seres acuáticos a doscientos metros a la redonda cuando maté al kraken.

«Además, ¿quién va a ver algo con esta oscuridad?», pensé. «Creo que ese capullo va a sufrir un "accidente" más grave si sigue poniéndose cerca de mí».

Parecía que el otro mocoso había aprendido que debía mantenerse alejado de mí, porque no dijo nada más. Pronto atracamos (el mocoso huyó de mí nada más tocar tierra, no fuera a pasarle algo malo) y, tras un pequeño paseo, llegamos al castillo. Yo estaba hasta las narices ya, sobre todo porque cada vez llovía más fuerte y me estaba calando hasta los huesos. Parecía que yo también había caído al lago. Aun así, estaba tan aburrida que me estaba durmiendo mientras andaba.

«A ver si llegamos ya a la selección, porque…», pensé, tratando de mantenerme despierta. Vi que mi yo alado volaba sin más preocupación que secarse las plumas cuando llegara al castillo y sentí ligera envidia. Al menos ella estaba a sus anchas, mientras que yo andaba con todos los críos, destacando como yo sola. Tenía ganas de entrar ya en el castillo, pasar el trámite de la selección y sentarme con mis compañeros de Slytherin de una vez. También me preguntaría a mí misma cuando pudiera cómo se veía desde fuera a una chica de dieciséis años junto a tanto enano de once para ser seleccionada por una casa. Estaba segura de que iba a ser un espectáculo digno de grabar y colgar en youtube, ya me encargaría yo de eso, porque estaba ya mohína y tenía que despertarme como fuera. Lástima que los aparatos electrónicos no funcionaran en Hogwarts sin el debido conjuro.

«Lo llego a saber y me traigo el mp3», pensé, malhumorada. «Al menos estaría más entretenida y más despierta».

Ya en la fila, la espera se me hizo eterna. McGonagall no tenía demasiada prisa, por lo que se ve, y hasta que trajo el taburete donde tendríamos que sentarnos, así como el Sombrero Seleccionador, tardó lo que nadie sabe. Pero al final lo trajo, tan estirada como siempre, y cuando lo dejó en el suelo, se puso a hojear la lista de nuevos alumnos.

Pero no empezó de forma normal.

—Bien, tenemos circunstancias especiales este año —comenzó McGonagall por fin—. Como seguramente hayáis percibido, tenemos una nueva estudiante ligeramente mayor que el resto —suspiré. Decir "ligeramente" era un eufemismo que hizo que se iniciara un pequeño revuelo, rápidamente mitigado—. ¡Silencio! Esta nueva estudiante no irá con el resto a las clases normales. Ha sido seleccionada para estudiar medimagia con la señora Pomfrey y no dará las mismas asignaturas que los demás, pero igualmente tiene que ser ubicada en alguna casa. Por tanto, al ser un caso especial, será la primera en ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador. Así pues, llamo a la señorita Isabella O'Connor.

Salí de la fila con dificultad, llegué hasta la altura de McGonagall y me senté en el taburete de costumbre, donde me calcé el sombrero. Curiosamente, el Sombrero Seleccionador me reconoció enseguida. Tampoco me esperaba eso, pero no creí que pasara nada por eso. A fin de cuentas, sólo era un sombrero.

—Vaya, pero si eres Bellatrix Black —dijo, sólo para mí naturalmente—. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí de nuevo? ¿Y cómo es que no pasan para ti los años? Tienes dieciséis, ¿me equivoco?

«Como siempre, aciertas de pleno», pensé. Me habla a la cabeza, le respondo con la cabeza. Está claro. «Dime, ¿dónde quieres ponerme esta vez?».

—Lo suyo es que vayas a Slytherin, por supuesto —dijo el sombrero—. Sin embargo, puedo ver que estás coladita por un Gryffindor y se me ha ocurrido que podría ponerte en su casa, a ver.

«¿Cómo? ¿En Gryffindor? ¡No soy Sirius, sino Bellatrix! ¡No te confundas de Black!», pensé, molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarme así?

—No, pero se supone que tampoco eres Bellatrix Black, sino que te haces llamar Isabella O'Connor —me recordó le sombrero—. ¿Qué hacer… qué hacer…? —añadió, divertido.

«A veces eres un poco cabroncete, ¿lo sabías?», pensé, frunciendo el ceño. Ese debía de ser uno de los momentos en que, visto desde fuera, el sombrero se quedaba un rato pensando en qué casa poner al sujeto que tenía debajo, como hizo con Andrómeda.

—¿Sabes qué? Dumbledore quiere vigilarte, al ser una _estudiante de intercambio_ —no me gustó cómo enfatizó eso—, así que me dijo que te pusiera en Gryffindor, como hizo cuando probé a Harry Potter —añadió, y eso me sorprendió. Así que era eso lo que hacía ese viejales, poner a la gente donde quería, y no donde correspondía. Tomé buena nota mental de eso.

«¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde le correspondía a Harry ir realmente?», pensé, curiosa.

—Le habría mandado a Slytherin de cabeza, como a ti, pero él no quiso. Alguien le había dicho que Slytherin era una mala opción y ahí intuí la obra de Dumbledore, pero no podía hacer nada ya para hacerle ver que Slytherin era su mejor opción para triunfar, así que lo mandé a Gryffindor.

«No pensarás hacer lo mismo conmigo, ¿verdad?», pensé, temiendo seriamente acabar en esa casa de aspirantes a héroes. Por mucho que estuviera Harry allí, no me interesaba. «Creí que quien seleccionaba a los alumnos para las casas eras tú, no Dumbledore».

—Así es, y ahora lo voy a demostrar. Ni Dumbledore ni nadie puede decirme dónde colocar a la gente. Si tú no quieres ir a Gryffindor, no irás allí. Haré lo mismo que hice con Harry Potter, te llevaré a la otra casa que más te favorece, que es…

»¡Ravenclaw! —exclamó, ya en voz alta.

—¿R-Ravenclaw? —balbucí, sin poderlo evitar.

—Sí, creo que tienes aptitudes para triunfar allí —dijo el sombrero, y lo malo es que lo dijo para todos.

Suspiré y me quité el sombrero mientras se acercaba McGonagall.

—En fin, pilla, para el siguiente concursante —musité, dándoselo, para irme a la mesa de Ravenclaw cariacontecida. No me lo esperaba, la verdad, y tampoco me esperaba el recibimiento que tuve. Eran aplausos cálidos y sinceros, a pesar de que había mostrado sorpresa cuando el sombrero me puso allí, como si prefiriera otra (así era, pero bueno), pero a pesar de todo los demás Ravenclaws se lo tomaron bien y no me hicieron ascos. Luna me dejó un sitio y me senté a su lado, sabiendo que, al menos, ella me conocía y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no descubrirme. Era más de fiar que mucha gente, a pesar de su aspecto de loca de atar. Observé asimismo que Helena Ravenclaw, alias Dama Gris, sonrió cuando me vio seleccionada en su casa.

—Te has quedado un poco 'groggy' —advirtió Luna—. No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?

—Pues no, la verdad —admití—. Me esperaba Slytherin, como habría sido lo suyo, y se me ha debido de quedar una cara de tonta que le habría sentado mal hasta al más pintado. Pero parece que mi reacción no ha calado negativamente en los demás Ravenclaws, por suerte. ¿Es quizá porque saben de algún modo que les libré del kraken?

—Que yo sepa, la única Ravenclaw que sabe algo acerca del kraken, sin contarte, soy yo —dijo Luna, en tono secretista—. Y mejor que siga siendo así. No me gustaría ver las caras de los demás si alguna vez descubren que fueron esclavos de un téutido gigante.

—Pues imagínate los Hufflepuff, que eran esclavos de los esclavos del téutido gigante —precisé yo, y ella rió suavemente, casi con voz soñadora, aunque era la que tenía siempre.

—En fin, pasemos a cosas serias —dijo Luna, hablando seriamente. Era la primera vez que la veía así, y eso que la veía de vez en cuando desde que maté al kraken—. ¿Por qué te arriesgas a que te pillen? La situación aún no es tan grave como para tener que actuar como humana, _Hedwig_.

—Luna, tía, que _Hedwig_ está allí, con Harry —gruñí—. Al César lo que es del César, ¿quieres?

—Sí, sí, perdón —Luna sonrió tímidamente—. Pero no rehúyas la pregunta. ¿Por qué estás aquí de humana?

—Creo que ya lo sabes —constaté—. Dijiste que la situación no es tan grave _aún_. Eso implica que sabes algo, quizá todo, aunque no sé cómo te las apañas para saber cosas que se supone que no sabe nadie. ¿Me permites el brazo izquierdo un momento?

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Por si tienes algo como esto —le enseñé la Marca Tenebrosa; la mantenía oculta mediante una ilusión, ilusión que seguía, pero Luna lo veía todo.

—Hala, es lo mismo que invocaron tras el partido, oculta a los ojos de la gente, pero visible para mí a pesar de todo —susurró Luna—. Yo no la tengo, mira —era verdad—. ¿Por qué me has preguntado si la tengo?

—Porque tenía que asegurarme de que no eres una de _ellos_.

—Una como tú.

—Exacto, pero espiando a quien no debe, es decir, a mí.

—No me hace falta espiar para saber cosas —declaró, y de pronto volvió a su tono de voz normal, de alelada perdida, o quizá el tono normal era el que empleó conmigo y el tono de alelada era fingido. Con Luna todo es posible—. Bueno, ¿cómo has pasado las vacaciones?

Así había dado la conversación por concluida, pasando a otro tema más trivial. Empezaba a creer que el Sombrero Seleccionador sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando me puso en Ravenclaw.

* * *

Pero, cuando mejor estaba la noche, una vez acabamos de comer, ocurrió algo inesperado, algo que me puso la carne de gallina. Apareció alguien muy peligroso para mí, alguien con quien no me quería topar bajo ningún concepto, y no era el Señor Oscuro, sino uno de sus peores enemigos. Pero eso no me ayudaba mucho, porque también era uno de mis peores enemigos, al menos si me reconocía.

—¡Hala, es _Ojoloco_ Moody! —exclamó Ronald Weasley, precisamente cuando nadie hablaba, pero cuyo comentario provocó una serie de murmullos que, nada más empezar a oírse la pata de palo de Moody, cesó instantáneamente.

Me escondí entre Luna y otra Ravenclaw, tratando de hacer ver que no era importante prestarme atención, pero la propia Luna me aconsejó que mirara yo también o sería sospechoso. La verdad, no me interesaba para nada mirar a aquel auror retirado, pero Luna realmente sabía lo que decía.

«Tenía que venir precisamente este tío», pensé, fastidiada. «Es muy peligroso, más que Crouch. Dicen que no mata a nadie, pero eso no le quita peligro. Ya puedo ser discreta a partir de ahora. Un fallo y me pilla seguro. Es un paranoico pero a veces acierta».

Moody tenía un ojo que se movía de modo errático, o eso parecía al menos, independientemente del otro, que estaba fijo en Dumbledore. Ambos se saludaron, se dijeron algo y Moody se sentó con los profesores. Dumbledore explicó su presencia allí.

—Como vuestro compañero Ronald Weasley ha dicho, este es el profesor Moody —lo presentó—. Dará Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque sólo por este año, según me dice —Moody asintió— y luego tendré que buscarme a otro. No me duran nada.

McGonagall carraspeó sonoramente para que Dumbledore volviera a lo que estaba explicando. Seguía teniendo la mala costumbre de querer hacerse el gracioso.

«Nunca cambiará», pensé. «Viejo chocho…».

—Sí, es verdad, continúo —rectificó Dumbledore finalmente—. Para los que acabáis de llegar, os diré que no debéis ir al bosque que está en los jardines, aunque algunos más veteranos deberían recordarlo también. Esta es una de las muchas normas que deberéis seguir y cuya lista completa está colgada en el despacho del señor Filch, el conserje. Os sugiero que la leáis.

»Por otra parte, este año no habrá liga de Quidditch, me temo —continuó, y se organizó un motín inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Debe de estar quedándose con nosotros! —exclamó Fred, arrancando risas de prácticamente todo el mundo.

—Pues no, señor Weasley, pero sí me han contado un chiste buenísimo de una quedada entre… —otro carraspeo de McGonagall— …pero me parece que lo dejaré para otro día, sí —ahora carraspeó él y tuve que esforzarme para no soltar cualquier barbaridad, porque ese viejo idiota me estaba poniendo de los nervios con sus tonterías. Ya me estaba empezando a arrepentir de la decisión de estudiar allí, sobre todo con Moody cerca y encima ahora con las payasadas de Dumbledore, que quería hacerse el gracioso a toda costa.

Dumbledore pidió silencio y continuó con la explicación. Suspiré de aburrimiento. A ver si llegaba a alguna parte de una vez.

—Como decía, este año no habrá Quidditch porque habrá otro acontecimiento igual de emocionante —dijo.

—¿Tan emocionante como el Quidditch? ¡Ni de coña! —soltó George.

—Claro que sí —discrepó Dumbledore, jovial, como si estuviera hablando con un amigo de toda la vida en vez de con un alumno. Gruñí de indignación. ¿Decía qué pasaba ya o qué?—. ¿O es que el Torneo de los Tres Magos no es entretenido y emocionante?

Hubo otro revuelo, esta vez de sorpresa y emoción. Parecía que sí, que iba a gustar bastante, pero algunos no sabían de qué estaba hablando, según pude oír entre los murmullos, así que Dumbledore lo explicó. Una pérdida de tiempo más, sobre todo conociéndole. Seguro que se iba a tirar lo menos media hora para explicarlo, así que desconecté y me puse a pensar en otra cosa.

Y esa otra cosa resultó ser la presencia de Moody en Hogwarts.

«Moody aquí, los mortífagos haciendo de las suyas…», pensé, preocupada. «Si esto es una casualidad, yo no soy una bruja. Para mí que Dumbledore intuye que hay o habrá pronto un traidor en el castillo y por eso se ha traído a ese tío tan peligroso. Igual resulta que es hasta competente y todo».

Continué dándole vueltas al asunto, mitad para encontrar una razón menos rebuscada de la presencia de Moody allí, mitad para no tener que oír los graznidos del viejales. Al cabo de un rato, no pude imaginarme otra razón de su presencia allí, salvo que Dumbledore no encontrara a otro profesor y Moody le debiera un favor o algo. Teniendo en cuenta lo manipulador que era Dumbledore, parecía una opción tan buena como la de que intuía peligro y por eso se lo trajo.

—…Los tres campeones serán designados por un juez imparcial para evitar discrepancias —¿aún no había acabado? ¿Había tomado ración extra de lengua o qué?—. Sin embargo, habrá un límite mínimo de edad para entrar, para minimizar los riesgos y así aumentar la seguridad de las pruebas, que de común acuerdo hemos establecido en diecisiete años. Así, los menores de diecisiete no podrán participar, por muy preparados que estén.

—¿Hay algún premio por ganar? —preguntó el bocazas de siempre. Exacto, lo has adivinado: Ronald Weasley, cómo no.

—Naturalmente, señor Weasley —dijo Dumbledore, sonriente—. El sólo hecho de participar está premiado con el honor de representar a la escuela pero, si lo que quieres decir es si hay algo más… material… sí, hay mil galeones para el ganador.

—¿Mil galeones? —repitió, ilusionado—. ¡Genial!

—Ya lo creo —añadió Fred—. Eso nos animará aún más, porque pensamos participar aun con el límite mínimo de edad.

—Exacto —añadió George—. Es injusto que nosotros no podamos participar porque cumplimos diecisiete después de empezar el torneo. Estamos capacitados para lo que sea.

—Os aseguro que no estáis capacitados para pasar mi raya de edad, por muy buenos que seáis, y sé que sois muy buenos —dijo Dumbledore—, pero como sé también que lo intentaréis de todas formas, os invito a hacerlo.

Fred y George se lo tomaron a desafío, según pude ver en sus miradas. Eso no me importó, pero sí me inquietó lo que quiera que hablaran con Harry al oído justo después, algo que no pude oír ni siquiera siendo _Hedwig_. Para mí que iban a intentar convencerle para que los ayudara o, peor aún, para que participara con ellos. Yo sabía que Harry estaba sobradamente preparado para ese torneo, pero me daba en la nariz que algo iba mal. Recordaba perfectamente la pesadilla de Harry, en la cual había un traidor en Hogwarts. Tendría que tener los dos ojos abiertos si quería evitar cualquier daño hacia Harry, y sin levantar las sospechas de Moody en el intento.

«Esto parece una maniobra de distracción para algo más gordo», pensé, tratando de ver más allá de lo evidente, buscando qué podría tapar el torneo. Siempre podía preguntar a Luna, ya que ella lo veía todo, pero prefería seguir mi instinto. «Hay o habrá un infiltrado en Hogwarts. Tengo que descubrirlo como sea. No sé qué está tramando el Señor Oscuro, pero ese infiltrado es ahora el enemigo principal y quiere a Harry vivo para vete a saber qué. Todo se desarrolla como en el sueño, como el plan del Señor Oscuro, y tengo que impedir que se lleven a _mi_ Harry como sea. Igual ha sido buena idea infiltrarme yo también, a pesar de todo».


	19. Ser enfermera no es tan fácil

**Disclaimer: Quien diga que las enfermeras son amables, atentas y demás chorradas, se come un _Avada kedavra_. Quien avisa no es traidor.**

**A/N: Bueno, por fin un capítulo nuevo, tras la larga serie de correcciones que he ido efectuando desde el inicio de la cuarta parte (v. capítulo 15 en adelante). Dichas correcciones eran absolutamente necesarias, pues me di cuenta que el cambio de estilo que intenté, que al principio me pareció bueno y conveniente, no lo era en absoluto... vamos, que me quedó fatal y tuve que rectificar. Por suerte, rectificar es de sabios, como dijo aquél. Espero que no haya repercutido negativamente en vuestra visión del fic, queridos/as lectores/as, y sigáis manteniendo la lectura. Ahora, o eso quiero al menos, viene lo bueno de verdad, donde más cambios con respecto a la historia original va a haber. A partir de ahora se va a notar la presencia de Bella.**

**En fin, no digo más. Para saber más, leed y, a ser posible, poned alguna review, que así me entero de dónde fallo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**SER ENFERMERA NO ES TAN FÁCIL**

Al día siguiente empezaron las clases para todos, incluida yo. Para empezar, Pomfrey me despertó del mejor de mis sueños con un golpe seco en mi mesilla. Abrí un ojo y la encontré a mi lado, apoyada sobre una gran pila de libros, justo lo que había hecho ese ruido. Empezábamos bien.

—Aquí tienes material para empezar —me dijo, sin darme los buenos días ni nada—. Bienvenida a la esclavitud conocida como medimagia.

—Oye, Poppy, ¿por qué me das todo esto? —pregunté, adormilada, restregándome los ojos violetas cargados de legañas—. ¿No se supone que te echaría una mano con los pacientes? ¿Para qué quiero tantos libros?

—Evidentemente, para estudiar —respondió Pomfrey, con voz severa—. No habrás creído que esto iba a ser tan sencillo como sentarte y esperar a que lleguen pacientes, ¿verdad?

—¿Sabes? Por un momento sí, lo creí.

—Pues vete quitando esa idea de la cabeza, jovencita. Desde ahora mismo vas a empollarte estos libros hasta nueva orden. Son los libros que tuve yo que empollarme cuando estudié medimagia y las cosas no han cambiado desde entonces. Hala, a chapar.

Miré la hora y casi me dio un pasmo. ¿Las cinco de la mañana? ¡Pero si a veces me acuesto a esas horas! ¿En qué estaba pensando esa enfermera loca?

—E-espera, Poppy —protesté—. No pretenderás que me ponga a leerme estos tochos a las cinco de la mañana, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Y no podemos esperar hasta que salga el sol por lo menos? Esto no es una iglesia, donde hay que levantarse para maitines y esas cosas.

—No, pero ya te di la bienvenida a la esclavitud conocida como medimagia, ¿verdad? —Pomfrey sonrió con una sonrisa tétrica. La verdad, las putadas no tienen gracia cuando se las hacen a una.

—Esto no es justo —rezongué.

—Desde mi punto de vista sí lo es. Ahora estás en mi territorio, un lugar donde yo soy la que manda y los demás los que obedecen, incluida tú. Yo hago las leyes aquí. Te levantarás a la hora que yo te diga, estudiarás lo que te yo te dé y hasta que yo te diga… si quieres te hago una lista.

«Joder, qué tirana», pensé, derrotada. Parecía que me acababa de meter en un buen lío. «Lo llego a saber y me dedico a cultivar mandrágoras. Matan, pero no molestan tanto y no te imponen leyes tiránicas».

Así que de esa forma empecé a estudiar medimagia, levantándome a las cinco de la mañana, empollando hasta no poder más y saliendo de allí sólo para ir al Gran Comedor, y porque tenía que comer todos los días, que si no… Era una mala costumbre que adquirí desde pequeñita, esa de comer.

* * *

Te lo digo: nunca, nunca, _nunca_, estudies medimagia, al menos con Poppy Pomfrey. Esa es una de las cosas que me gustaría dejar para la posteridad, porque, en serio, te jode la vida a base de bien. En buena hora acepté estudiar con ella, cuando bien podía haberme metido a otra cosa para subsistir en Hogwarts como humana. Lástima que, cuando me metí en ese follón que es estudiar medimagia, no se me ocurriera otra cosa mejor… porque peor no hay.

«Casi prefiero dedicarme a cazar krakens, la verdad», pensé un día, ya en octubre, cuando me estuve casi tres días sin dormir porque tenía un examen teórico de todos y cada uno de los huesos y los músculos del cuerpo humano. Tenía que sabérmelos de pe a pa, tanto sus nombres como dónde estaban y cómo podían lesionarse y arreglarse. Me avisó con sólo tres días de antelación y tuve que romperme el culo para sacarlo, yendo apenas a comer o al servicio. Lo dicho, un infierno. Tú imagínate aprenderte los seiscientos cincuenta músculos y los doscientos seis huesos que conforman el cuerpo humano, su ubicación, su función… en fin, lo peor.

—Bueno, ¿sabes ya dónde está el masetero? —me preguntó Pomfrey cuando me estaba quedando dormida. Llevaba dos días sin dormir y aún no me había aprendido la mitad de los músculos—. Recuerda que el examen es mañana.

—¿El más hetero? —repetí yo, aburrida—. Supongo que, en un bar de gays, será el bisexual, ¿no?

Pomfrey se quedó pensativa un segundo, en el cual puso una cara que valía la pena enmarcar, para luego fruncir el ceño peligrosamente. Era una broma, claro, pero se ve que no le sentó demasiado bien. Nunca ha tenido sentido del humor.

—Tú sigue así y dejaré de ser tan blanda contigo, jovencita —me amenazó, e intuí que iba en serio. Menos mal que era blanda, que si no…—. Me refiero al _músculo_ masetero. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Pues sí, da la casualidad de que ese sí que sé dónde está. Está en la cara —gruñí, molesta. No era la primera vez que me hacía eso y no sería la última, porque cada vez eran más frecuentes sus visitas a mi cuarto de estudio.

—Sigue. ¿En qué parte?

—Es el músculo que une la mandíbula con el resto de la cara.

—Como me respondas así, te cateo, advertida estás —Pomfrey era un ogro escondido en el cuerpo de una mujer mayor, te lo aseguro.

—Está bien —gruñí—. Es un músculo que une el borde exterior del arco cigomático con la porción inferior de la cara externa del maxilar inferior.

Terriblemente técnico y difícil de aprender, pero así venía en el libro. A ver si así le gustaba más.

—¿Ves? ¿A que no es tan difícil? —dijo Pomfrey, sádica como ella sola.

«Ya te devolveré esto un día de estos, tranquila», pensé, furiosa.

Así me estuve todos los días hasta noviembre, con exámenes sorpresa, otros exámenes como este, en los que avisa con el tiempo tan justo que no podía ni dormir para poder estudiar y cosas así. Por suerte, también tenía algo de práctica y eso era mucho más ameno. Recuerdo un día especialmente divertido, poco antes de Halloween, en el que decidió que teníamos que buscar algún paciente para evaluar mis conocimientos. El problema estaba en que no había nadie enfermo, o si los había se cuidaban muy mucho de hacerlo notar. Qué tontería, pensarás seguro. Lo más lógico es que, si algo no marcha bien, lo avises, pero no me extraña que no lo hicieran, teniendo a la enfermera que tenían. Para mí que habían visto el lamentable estado en que me encontraba algunos días y se abstenían de acercarse siquiera a su territorio, por si acaso. Aunque algunos rumores apuntaban a que era yo quien mantenía alejada a la gente de la enfermería. Qué tontería, ¿no? Pero si soy un pedazo de pan.

En fin (un carraspeo y su pausa de efecto correspondiente), a lo que iba. Dado que no había "clientes", tuvimos que movernos por todo el castillo en busca de algún enfermo. Ese día fue bastante entretenido, como digo.

—¿Adónde vamos hoy? —pregunté, siguiéndola fuera de la enfermería.

—Necesito evaluar cuán ducha estás en el terreno práctico —dijo ella—. A veces hay que buscarse la vida fuera de la enfermería. Sabes muy bien que los críos a veces ocultan dolencias y luego les pesa cuando se van haciendo mayores. Empiezan con una tontería que se puede curar en un santiamén y acaban con algo prácticamente irreversible, y ni se dan cuenta.

—Vamos, lo que quieres decir es que vamos de caza —"traduje".

—Sí, algo así —confirmó Pomfrey, mirando a todas partes.

«Se comporta como una auténtica acechadora», pensé, mirándola detenidamente.

No sabía aún muy bien cuánta razón tenía al pensar eso. Parecía estar acechando con ojo clínico a todo el colegio, buscando cualquier gesto sospechoso, cualquier indicio de que alguien estaba enfermo, aunque fuera un dolorcillo de muñeca por escribir tanto, cualquier cosa. De vez en cuando se paraba un momento, fija en un punto, pero lo desechaba y continuaba, yo detrás, como un patito con su madre. Eso me fastidiaba… y ahora que lo pienso, incluso el mismo símil me fastidia, y eso que lo he hecho yo…

—¡Ajá! —exclamó de repente Pomfrey—. ¡Te he encontrado un paciente!

Me señaló a un crío de segundo que dudaba si bajar o no las escaleras de una de las torres. Era un Ravenclaw, y lo supe porque me fijé en que tenía el mismo escudo que yo en la túnica, que si no… De todas formas, no parecía enfermo ni lesionado ni nada. En mi opinión, estaba la mar de sano. ¿Por qué decía que era un paciente si no le pasaba nada?

La respuesta llegó un momento después.

—Buenos días —saludó Pomfrey, pasando al lado del chico.

No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Al mismo tiempo que le daba los buenos días, le dio un ligero empujón con la cadera, aludiendo que se le había metido algo en el zapato, y el chico bajó rodando las escaleras.

«Vaya, qué mala pata», pensé, en parte divertida y en parte sorprendida por la sutil alevosía de Pomfrey, que parecía que había escogido precisamente ese momento para dar el leve empujón. No me sorprendió sin embargo que lo hubiera hecho, pues no podía ser más sádica de lo que ya era. Otra cosa es que lo notaran fuera de la enfermería. «¿Pues no ha rodado los siete pisos así, con la tontería? Qué casualidad que se hayan alineado todos los tramos de escalera en este preciso momento. No se puede decir que no cae bien…».

—Qué hostia se ha dado, p'a mí que se ha hecho daño, ¿eh? —murmuré, mientras bajábamos, no muy deprisa, al menos hasta que vimos a alguien cerca, que fue cuando ella metió el acelerón.

—¡Madre de Dios, qué golpazo! —fingió—. ¡Corre, Isabella, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a su altura o se nos va!

«Para mí que este tío la palma de todas formas», pensé. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado, cualquiera lo habría pensado.

—Pues yo creo que no se va a mover en un rato, jefa —repliqué, aunque no muy alto, para que sólo ella me oyera.

—Ya lo sé, así tendrás una clase práctica —dijo ella, también en voz medio baja, pero parecía que nuestros servicios no iban a ser necesarios, después de todo.

—¡P'haberme matao! —soltó el chaval, levantándose como si nada. A mí, personalmente, eso me dejó loca.

—No, si tienes razón, no ha sido nada —confirmó encima Pomfrey; yo ya lo flipaba—, pero por si acaso ven a la enfermería.

«No ha sido nada, dice, y ha rodado los siete pisos», pensé, mientras íbamos como si nada hacia la enfermería. No podía creer que el tío sólo tuviera un chichoncillo de nada, con la costalada que se había dado. Como si fueran dibujos animados, vamos.

La verdad es que me vino muy bien ese "accidente" porque demostré que podían contar conmigo y, así, quizá dejaran de mirarme con cara de susto. Era posible que el enano al que tiré al lago se hubiera quejado y hubiera corrido la voz de que soy peligrosa. Empiezo a pensar que no debía haber tirado al mocoso si quería hacerme pasar por una estudiante de medimagia.

* * *

El "accidente" fue harto positivo para mí. Como curamos en un santiamén al mocoso que rodó los siete pisos (aún me sorprende que pudiéramos), hicimos creer que éramos buenas personas y algunos alumnos más se aventuraron a entrar en la enfermería, entre ellos el mismo Harry, aquejado de dolor de rodillas.

—Vaya, ¿qué te has hecho? —preguntó Pomfrey—. Tienes rotas las rótulas. ¿Cómo te las has apañado para hacerte eso?

—Fue en la clase de Defensa —dijo Harry. Iba prácticamente en volandas, ayudado por Hermione y Neville—. El profesor Moody estaba enseñándonos a resistir la maldición _Imperius_ y…

—¿Y qué te hizo hacer? ¿Darte de martillazos en las rodillas? —pregunté, con sorna.

—Pues no exactamente, pero casi —respondió Harry, fingiendo molestia, pero no coló y lo sabía—. Me ordenó subirme a una mesa de un salto, pero me resistí y no sé cómo me di con las rodillas en el suelo.

—¿De verdad no sabes cómo? —preguntó Hermione, que parecía alucinada—. Es que hizo una cosa muy rara —nos explicó—. Saltó y no saltó al mismo tiempo, no sé explicar cómo. Era casi como si resistiera la maldición.

—A ver, que me pierdo —interrumpí—. ¿Dices que Moody está probando si resistís la maldición _Imperius_ tirándoosla directamente? —Hermione asintió—. ¿Y no han venido los perros del Ministerio a enchironarlo?

—¡Bella, basta! —me riñó Pomfrey, que parecía enfadada por algo una vez más—. Desde luego, mira que practicar Maldiciones Imperdonables con los alumnos… ¿En qué estaba pensando Dumbledore cuando contrató a ese loco paranoico? Y encima tenemos el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que verás tú la de accidentes que va a haber y que tendremos que curar. Como esto siga así, no vamos a descansar mucho, Bella.

—Bueno, así aprendo más rápido —aduje.

—¿Tanto quieres aprender? —preguntó Pomfrey. Era una pregunta retórica, como pude ver a continuación—. Pues hala, te ha tocado arreglarle las rodillas a Potter.

—De acuerdo —acepté. Lo hice de buen grado porque se trataba de Harry, pero normalmente solía suspirar de exasperación o de aburrimiento, según fuera mi estado de ánimo, porque era una auténtica negrera—. Llevadlo por aquí, chicos. Yo me ocupo.

Y así, tras grandes esfuerzos por llevarlo sin lesionarle aún más, lo sentaron en una camilla. En efecto, tenía las rótulas hechas cisco, pero tenía fácil arreglo gracias a una poción. En unos minutos, como nuevo.

Ni que decir tiene que eso llegó a oídos de Dumbledore (vamos, vamos, faltaría más, teniendo en cuenta que ayudé al futuro héroe del mundo mágico), que parecía muy satisfecho con mi trabajo. Eso aumentó mi caché, pero aparte de eso me dio igual lo que dijera ese viejales. Por mí como si me decía cuántas veces al año se duchaba.

* * *

Poco antes de Halloween, a la vez que yo me deslomaba tratando de aprender con la tirana Pomfrey los secretos de la medimagia (lo dicho, en buena hora me metí en ese lío), vi, una de las veces que pude visitar a Harry en la torre de Gryffindor, cómo aparecía Sirius por el fuego de la chimenea. Era un viejo truco empleando los polvos _Flu_ que usualmente se usan para viajar a través de las chimeneas, pero en vez de meter todo el cuerpo, se mete sólo la cabeza. En fin, una cosa más que aprendió Harry ese día.

—Eh, psst, Harry —lo llamó, precisamente cuando estábamos en medio de una "conversación" de las nuestras.

Harry gruñó un instante, fastidiado por la interrupción, pero al ver la cara de Sirius en el fuego de la chimenea cambió su gesto de fastidio por otro de sorpresa.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó, quizá demasiado alto, porque él chistó, nervioso.

—Sé prudente, Harry —le advirtió—. Aún no estoy totalmente a salvo de los perros del Ministerio.

—¿Tú también los llamas así? —preguntó Harry, sin querer, y Sirius emitió un gruñido interrogante que yo conocía muy bien—. Bueno, da igual eso ahora —atajó rápidamente—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué dices que sea prudente? ¿Acaso no eres libre ya?

—No del todo todavía —dijo Sirius—. Ya sabes, las cosas de palacio van despacio, como suele decirse. Pero eso no es lo que quería hablar contigo. Por cierto, ¿quién es la chica?

—Es Isabella, una estudiante de intercambio de Escocia, aunque viene de Estados Unidos —dijo Harry, empleando la misma mentira que yo—. Está estudiando medimagia con la señora Pomfrey porque en América no encontró una academia o algo así, no me he enterado muy bien. Dudo mucho que se acerque a hablar contigo, es muy tímida. Ya te contaré. ¿Qué querías contarme?

—¿Es tímida? —preguntó Sirius, suspicaz. Se le notaba en la voz—. Pues contigo no lo parecía… —carraspeó—. La verdad es que me recuerda a alguien, ahora que la veo.

—No eres el primero que lo dice y no serás el último —aduje. Puse una voz distinta a la normal en mí por si acaso me identificaba por la voz, porque de otra forma dudaba mucho que me pillara. Le habría parecido imposible verme como a Bellatrix Lestrange—. Tengo unos rasgos muy normales, supongo.

—Será eso —supuso Sirius—. Bueno, dejemos eso estar. Quería advertirte de que siento un peligro cerca de ti, Harry.

«Espero que ese peligro al que se refiere no sea yo», pensé, mientras me mantenía detrás de Harry para ocultar lo máximo posible mi cara, por si acaso.

—Me he enterado de que Hogwarts va a ser el colegio anfitrión del Torneo de los Tres Magos —continuó mi primo, y Harry asintió—. Bueno, también sé que vais a tener invitados extranjeros, de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, creo —Harry asintió de nuevo—. Estoy bien informado entonces… —suspiró—. En fin, al grano. Ten cuidado con el director de Durmstrang. Si no lo han cambiado, y dudo bastante que lo hagan, es un tipo de cuidado. Tengo entendido que fue un mortífago y eso no se deja por mucho que trates de reformarte. Llámame paranoico si quieres, pero sospecho que aprovechará la visita a Hogwarts para hacerte algo desagradable, así que ten los ojos abiertos.

—Bah, no creo que pase nada —dije, quitándole importancia, aunque eso sólo fue fachada. Las predicciones de cualquier Black suelen ser acertadas—. Estamos rodeados de profesores, y para colmo está Moody. A ver quién es el guapo que se mete con algún alumno.

—Sí, es posible, pero abrid bien los ojos por si acaso —insistió Sirius. Tal y como tenía planeado, con la voz que estaba poniendo era imposible que me identificara. Para él yo era tan sólo una amiga de Harry—. ¿Para cuándo es la apertura del torneo? —preguntó—.

—Bueno, los invitados llegarán en Halloween —le informó Harry—. Llevan una semana poniéndolo en carteles por todo el castillo, así que seguro que se monta un buen recibimiento.

—En Halloween, es decir, mañana mismo… —murmuró Sirius, pensativo—. Vaya, no tendré tiempo de ir en persona a Hogwarts, aunque quizá no sea del todo prudente hacerlo hasta que no se resuelva del todo mi situación. Cuando pongan "Sirius Black, exculpado de todos los cargos" o algo parecido, me dejaré ver lo justo.

—Anda, ¿eres Sirius Black? —pregunté, fingiendo ignorancia—. ¿El supuesto mortífago que asesinó a los Potter?

—Soy inocente, ¿vale? —se defendió Sirius—. Además, no sé cómo sabes tanto sobre eso si estabas en América. A no ser que estés mintiendo, claro.

—¿Mentir yo? ¿Para qué? —murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros—. Lo que pasa es que hubo tanto eco con eso que se publicó incluso allí, aunque las opiniones estaban divididas…

—No te preocupes, Sirius —atajó Harry, parándome en seco. Menos mal que era tímida, debió de pensar Sirius—. No hace falta que vengas a Hogwarts. Tengo bastante ayuda y ya viste el año pasado que tengo algunos ases en las mangas.

—Sí, es otro problema que tienes, que te enfureces y pierdes el control de tus poderes —confirmó Sirius—. En fin, tengo que irme. Mantenme informado vía lechuza, aunque me pasaré por la chimenea de vez en cuando, a estas horas, para asegurarme. Ten cuidado con el director de Durmstrang, aunque supongo que Alastor Moody también estará al loro. Es el nuevo profesor de Defensa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es un paranoico, pero sabe lo que son las Artes Oscuras. Me vendrá bien tenerlo cerca si lo que presientes se hace realidad.

—Sí, pero mantente alerta de todas formas. Y tú, ¿Isabella, te llamabas? —asentí—. Vale, Isabella, cuídate tú también, que parece que eres algo más que una simple amiguita de Harry —será cabrón, pues no tenía que soltar eso, el muy…—. En fin, me voy, cuidaos.

Y se esfumó. Harry se volvió, preocupado, justo cuando bajaba Hermione. Qué oportuna.

—Vaya, si eres Isabella —dijo, extrañada—. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿No eres Ravenclaw?

—Sí, pero no duermo con los demás Ravenclaws, sino en la enfermería —indiqué—. Vine para verificar que las rodillas de Harry se han curado bien. ¿Y tú qué haces levantada a estas horas?

—Oí voces y quise echar un vistazo —explicó—. ¿Todo va bien?

—Sí, a decir verdad, ya me iba —dije, despidiéndome—. Mañana me toca levantarme a las cinco. Nos vemos luego.

Y salí de la sala común de Gryffindor antes de que Hermione empezara a bombardearme con preguntas embarazosas, aunque según pude oír mientras salía por el agujero del retrato, se estaba cebando con Harry. De la que me libré, y menos mal. Mañana iba a ser un día difícil, por la llegada de los extranjeros, y tenía que tener la mente lo más despierta posible. Si las sospechas de Sirius eran ciertas, y solían serlo, tendría que vigilar que Harry no sufriera algún atentado.


	20. Y luego me llaman a mí loca

**Disclaimer: Hay que estar loco para ponerse en manos de Bella, sobre todo para curarse un simple resfriado.**

**A/N: Buenas de nuevo. Ahora suelo tardar un poco más en subir capítulos nuevos porque los estoy pensando sobre la marcha, no como antes, que tenía un montón escritos y sólo tenía que repasarlos para ver fallos. Este capítulo en concreto me ha costado un poco más de lo que pensé, supongo que porque no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes. Y eso que estamos en crisis... es posible que incluso estemos en crisis de inspiración últimamente.**

**Por otra parte, gracias por los reviews (últimamente los echaba de menos, jeje), sobre todo uno en particular. Tardaste casi más tiempo en escribir el review que yo el capítulo, ¿verdad?, pero ha valido la pena, viene bien tener reviews así, me ayuda a mejorar el estilo y a darme cuenta de algunos errores que se suelen pasar por alto (como las erratas o los fallos de guión, que hasta los mejores escritores tienen, así que yo más aún, jeje). Si en algún momento Bella ha parecido una típica 'Mary Sue' no ha sido aposta, lo juro. Si le he puesto ojos violetas es porque he visto infinidad de fics, muchos de ellos muy buenos, en los que Bella tenía ojos violetas, así que supuse que sería verdad. No me acuerdo de tantos detalles y, la verdad, no me apetece leerme los libros de tirón para verlos. De todas formas, trataré de arreglar eso empezando por este capítulo; ya me dirás si he mejorado ese aspecto en particular (es decir, cuanto menos 'Mary Sue' haya, mejor) o no. En resumen, sigue poniendo esos reviews tan extensos y críticos, son buenos para mí. Y en cuanto a los demás, si tenéis que criticar constructivamente, hacedlo, eso me ayuda de verdad.**

**Para terminar por hoy, que esto se está haciendo más largo de lo que pretendía, este cuarto año va a ser algo llano, teniendo en cuenta que no hay muchos giros de guión en el original, a no ser que alguna idea me haga pensar en un cambio antes de tiempo, lo cual me gustaría. He pensado en poner un pequeño cambio en la segunda prueba, pero sólo es una idea, más que nada porque aún no tengo decidido qué hacer, a falta de fauna subacuática desde que Bella asó al kraken (v. final de la parte 2). Como editores de esta 'novela', ¿se os ocurre algo? :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**Y LUEGO ME LLAMAN A MÍ LOCA**

Cuando me levanté a las cinco, como siempre desde que decidí cometer la estupidez de hacerme pasar por estudiante de medimagia, todo parecía indicar que aquél iba a ser un día normal, uno como cualquier otro, salvo que era Halloween. No podía estar más equivocada.

Por lo pronto, todo el mundo estaba revolucionado en vez de adormilado. Era lógico pensar que era debido a que los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegaban hoy, pero ese no era motivo suficiente para mí. En mi opinión, eso sólo significaba problemas. Más alumnos, más posibles enfermos, más esclavitud para mí, y encima se iban a quedar todo el año. Cojonudo, vamos. La verdad, bastante tenía ya con lo que tenía, muchas gracias.

Sin embargo, después de algunos desvaríos como el anterior y, sobre todo, tras cagarme en muchas cosas que ni te imaginas por culpa de Pomfrey y sus "tareas de enfermera" (no quieras saber cuáles son), pude hacer que el cerebro me despertara definitivamente y analizara más detenidamente el episodio de la chimenea de Gryffindor, y pronto llegué a una conclusión.

Soy idiota.

«¿Cómo se me ocurre dejarme ver ante Sirius?», pensé, dando vueltas a la tontería que había hecho con eso. «Vale, he vuelto a la adolescencia, cambié la voz aposta para evitar que me detectara por ahí, ¿pero por qué no me di cuenta de que eso da igual cuando se trata de la familia? Cualquier gesto, cualquier frase, cualquier cosa hace que te reconozcan, y la prueba está en Narcissa. Y todo por querer pasar un rato a solas con Harry. ¡Seré idiota!».

Idiota, sí, porque el rato a solas con Harry lo pasé de todas formas, como todas las noches, como _Hedwig_. Todo se me estaba yendo de las manos.

«De todas formas, ¿por qué tuvo que aparecer Sirius precisamente en ese momento?», pensé, elucubrando aún más sobre el tema. No le encontraba explicación.

Si Sirius aún no estaba totalmente reinsertado en la sociedad, pues estaba a la espera del veredicto de inocencia (que cuidado que son lentos, a todo esto, cuando se lo dejé chupado), ¿a qué se arriesga tanto a que le pillen?

«Debe de ser genética», pensé. No había otra explicación. Sirius era idiota por dejarse ver en un sitio en el cual atacó el año anterior y yo era una idiota por dejarme ver ante él. Lo dicho, genética.

Curiosamente, y en medio de los libros y mis elucubraciones, tenía ganas de ser _Hedwig_. Ahora me daba cuenta de lo fácil que es la vida de una lechuza.

—Te noto pensativa hoy, Bella —dijo Pomfrey de repente, a escasos centímetros de mí, lo cual hizo que me sobresaltara—. Perdona por haberte asustado —oh, oh… esa amabilidad repentina era harto sospechosa. Me tenía algo preparado, sin duda—. No era mi intención asustarte, ¡sino despertarte de una vez! —gritó. Ya decía yo—. ¡Eres toda una vaga, ¿lo sabías?!

—¡Joder, es que no hay quien se mantenga despierta cuando te levantan a las cinco de la mañana! —protesté—. ¡Anoche dormí dos horas!

—Te has vuelto a ir con Harry, ¿verdad? —dijo, y palidecí. ¿Se había enterado?—. Desde luego, eres idiota.

—Bueno, vale, déjalo ya que ya lo sé —gruñí—. Precisamente en eso estaba pensando. En eso y en algo que he oído de quien menos lo esperaba.

Y le conté la advertencia de Sirius. Ahora le tocó a ella palidecer un instante.

—Así que un mortífago que ha dejado la vocación —dijo, pensativa, pero con un deje divertido que me escamó—. Mira, no sería el primer caso, según tengo entendido.

Suspiré. Desde luego, era cabrona con ganas.

—De todas formas —añadió, ahora más seria y preocupada—, vigila a Harry. Si Sirius Black dice que va a por él, no le dejes ni a sol ni a sombra, pero que sea como _Hedwig_, no como Isabella. Tengo otra tarea para tu yo humano.

—Ya, limpiar la enfermería, lo sé —mascullé.

—Pues no, fíjate por dónde te has equivocado de pleno —replicó, y yo arqueé una ceja, confusa—. Considero que ya has pasado la prueba, así que a partir de ahora sólo vendrás aquí a estudiar cuando tus compañeros estén estudiando también. Te dejaré tiempo libre. Pero eso será una tapadera, como toda tu estancia aquí. Desde esa posición de becaria normalita y corriente vas a vigilar no a Harry sino su alrededor. Aprovechemos tus dotes de observadora, a ver si es verdad que eres tan buena como crees.

—Me parece bien —repuse—. Mientras que con mi yo animal vigilo a Harry, con mi yo humano evito lo que quiera que el mortífago quiera hacerle y cubro el doble de espacio. Es un buen plan.

—Sí, pero hazlo disimuladamente, no como últimamente, que se te ve a la legua.

«No te fastidia, la menda», pensé, molesta. «Si me estás vigilando constantemente, normal que te enteres de lo que hago».

Luego lo pensé mejor y eso me fastidió más aún, porque tenía razón. Estaba perdiendo facultades. Cuando era mortífaga también estaba siendo vigilada constantemente y no por eso me pillaron a la primera. De hecho, les costó bastante.

* * *

—Bueno, ya queda menos para que lleguen los extranjeros —dijo Blaise, ilusionada, mientras paseaba por el pasillo de la planta baja junto al resto del grupo—. Me pregunto cómo serán y si habrá alguien factible.

—Supongo que serán como nosotros, Blaise —murmuró Hermione—. Ya sabes, con dos brazos, dos piernas, cabeza, tórax… —hizo una pausa y la miró con un ligero ceño—. ¿Y qué quieres decir con "alguien factible"?

—Que está buscando ligue —dijo Harry, divertido, y Blaise le dio un capón. Yo protesté, claro, porque casi me da a mí también, al estar posada en su hombro—. Mírala, ya está sacando las uñas.

Todos rieron, al menos hasta que Neville vio uno de los carteles que anunciaban la llegada de los elegidos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.

—Hala, no me había fijado en que llegan a las seis —dijo, y todos formaron corro para verificarlo.

—Genial, así no le dará tiempo a Snape para envenenarme —dijo Harry—. No creo que me afecte ningún veneno, pero de todas formas…

—Es verdad, tenemos dos horas de Pociones —confirmó Blaise—. Que a Snape le suspendan la clase a las seis le va a sentar como una patada en los dientes. No creo que sea clemente con vosotros hoy.

—No lo es nunca —gruñó Harry—, sobre todo conmigo.

—O conmigo —añadió Neville.

—Ya, bueno… —Blaise carraspeó—. Quiero decir que vayáis preparando el ánimo, que seguro que hoy irá a pincho a por los Gryffindor en general y a por vosotros dos en particular. Odia que le trapicheen las clases.

—Parece que disfruta torturándonos —dijo Hermione, cabizbaja, porque ella tampoco se libraba de las pullas de Snape—. Pregunta cosas, las respondo y me llama sabelotodo insufrible. Si no quiere que le responda, que no pregunte, así de claro.

—Ya, pero no te mira con esa mirada de odio que reserva especialmente para mí —musitó Harry—. Si alguna vez tengo un hijo y lo llamo Severus, cortadme los huevos, por favor, que me lo merecería.

—Peor sería si lo llamaras Albus Severus —saltó Luna, que hasta entonces no había abierto la boca.

—¡Au, no! —se quejó Harry—. ¡Si hago tal cosa, matadme directamente!

—La verdad es que sería tan absurdo como si Hermione se acabara casando con Ronald Weasley —continuó Luna—. Eso es una aberración que no sé en qué cabeza cabrá.

—¡Luna! —protestó Hermione, con cara de asco—. ¡Que luego tengo pesadillas! ¡Deja de hablar de ese tío!

Reímos (sí, yo incluida, con la cabeza bajo el ala, como siempre) y decidimos mientras ir al Gran Comedor. Ya había hambre y la hora de la comida estaba próxima. Luna y Blaise se fueron a sus respectivas casas, qué remedio, y pude ver a mi yo humano dirigirse a la mesa de Ravenclaw con una perspectiva algo distinta. Iba más despacio, más tranquila, y es que me acababa de quitar un peso de encima.

* * *

Parecía que nadie estaba muy al tanto de los estudios hoy, sino de la hora, deseando que llegaran rápido las seis para salir. Todos tenían curiosidad por ver a los visitantes, y no sólo los alumnos. También los profesores estaban al detalle para que todo fuera perfecto.

«Como si en Beauxbatons o Durmstrang fuera todo perfecto», pensé, cuando McGonagall me echó del hombro de Harry siendo _Hedwig_ o me prohibió llevar gafas de sol siendo Isabella. Lo de las gafas de sol, pase, pero era normal para un mago llevar a una lechuza colgada al hombro. Eso sí, cuando no miró volví a las andadas. Paso de cumplir normas estúpidas.

Por otro lado, entre los alumnos había apuestas acerca de cómo iban a llegar los invitados, aunque algunos tendrían que dejar de tomar anfetas.

—Hala, imagínate que vienen sobre un dragón.

—Idiota, si acaso sería sobre un hipogrifo.

Con comentarios como esos, no me extrañó que Hermione bufara con exasperación y se liara a improperios contra ellos al oído de Harry.

—Déjalos, son críos —sentenció él.

Otras opciones, en cambio, eran más lógicas, aunque no así aceptables.

—Pues podría ser que vinieran en escoba.

—¿Desde tan lejos? Ni de coña.

—¿Y en el tren?

—Puede ser, pero lo dudo.

—Igual pueden Aparecerse antes de los diecisiete y vienen así.

—¡A ver, basta ya! —voceó McGonagall, histérica perdida—. ¡Quiero orden y seriedad! ¡Esperad a los invitados como buenos anfitriones que deberíamos ser!

—Eso es —añadió Dumbledore—. No quiero que haya discriminaciones, burlas o insultos. Comportaos como… —hizo una curiosa pausa— como Hufflepuffs.

Al final, McGonagall se salió con la suya y todos esperamos en el Gran Comedor como si fuésemos soldados pasando revista. Sin embargo, no les puedes pedir a los más pequeños que se queden quietos y callados durante mucho tiempo, como se demostró entonces. En unos minutos se empezó a ver algo distinto en el cielo y se revolucionaron.

—¡Hala, hala, igual es verdad que vienen en un dragón!

—¡Que no, tonto, que es una casa voladora!

—Ya estamos otra vez con las tonterías —gruñó Hermione.

Luego resultó que no iba mal encaminado el que dijo lo de la casa voladora y eso le calló la boca a Hermione. En efecto, no era exactamente una casa, sino un carruaje, tirado por los caballos dorados más grandes que había visto nunca, y voladores además. Claro que era la primera vez que veía caballos dorados, pero bueno… Del carruaje salieron los alumnos de Beauxbatons, acompañados por su directora, que rivalizaba en altura con Hagrid. Por si acaso también le daban ganas de invitarme a cenar lechuza al ajillo, me escondí detrás de Harry, mientras Dumbledore iba a saludarla.

—¿Qué le pasa a _Hedwig_? —preguntó Blaise a Harry al oído.

—Le asusta esa mujer, y no me extraña —respondió Harry—. Es enorme.

—¿Y por qué se asusta?

—Parece de las que desayunan lechuza en salsa —terció Luna—. Yo también me asustaría si fuera una lechuza.

Al momento entraron los Beauxbatons y se refugiaron al calor de las chimeneas, y es que hacía una rasca de cuidado y los franceses no se habían abrigado demasiado.

—Vaya, no están mal las francesitas —murmuró Fred Weasley, y George asintió, evaluándolas a ojo.

—Bah, tienen patas de gallina en vez de piernas —mascullé—. Y ahora que tienen frío, más aún.

—¿Sí? Pues fíjate en esa qué par de berzas tiene —continuó Lee Jordan.

—Bah, no son auténticas, os lo digo yo —repliqué, con desdén.

—Se te ve celosilla, enfermera —se burló George.

—¿Celosa yo? —gruñí.

—Algunas de esas tías están más buenas que tú y lo sabes —insistió Lee.

—Bah, para gustos los colores —concluí, y los tres bromistas rieron. «Serán cabrones…», pensé. Me habían vencido y me fastidió bastante.

Pero pronto pensamos todos en otra cosa cuando, con mi forma animal, oí algo en el agua. Enseguida lo noté con mi forma humana y tensé los músculos, por si tenía que pelear de nuevo con un kraken, sobre todo cuando todos pudimos ver que salía del agua una especie de tentáculo rígido que resultó ser un mástil. Ahí me relajé.

«Menos mal, es un submarino», pensé, tanto siendo _Hedwig_ como siendo Isabella.

Del submarino, que luego resultó ser un barco pirata normal y corriente, salvo porque se sumergía y emergía como si nada, salieron los alumnos de Durmstrang, el primero el director, al que reconocí enseguida.

«¡Es Igor Karkaroff!», pensé, mitad sorprendida mitad furiosa. «¡El hijo de puta que testificó contra mí, entre otros! ¿Cómo se atreve a aparecer por aquí tan campante?».

—Bueno, supongo que estos norteños tendrán menos frío que las gallinitas francesas —me burlé, al ver a los búlgaros quitarse las enormes pieles que llevaban al entrar en el castillo. Aunque hubo uno que no se quitó nada, uno al que señalaron desde un montón de puntos distintos.

—¡Ahí va! ¡Es Viktor Krum! ¡El buscador de la selección búlgara! —exclamó Ronald Weasley, y todo fueron murmullos.

—¡Ahí va! ¡Es Ronald Weasley! ¡El hermano más inepto de la familia! —le devolvió Fred, y los murmullos se convirtieron en risas.

—La verdad, no sé a qué rama ha salido —añadió George, al oído de su gemelo.

—¿Son normales esas salidas de tono en él? —pregunté a los gemelos, fingiendo ignorancia, y ellos asintieron—. Vaya, voy a tener que hablar con la jefa sobre esto, a ver si tiene algún remedio.

Fred y George se encogieron de hombros, mientras las risas cesaban debido a una voz de McGonagall. Y es que hasta los extranjeros rieron a carcajadas.

Sin embargo, el comentario de Weasley hizo que muchas chicas se revolucionaran y se pegaran casi literalmente en busca de algún útil para escribir.

—¿Y se pegan por un autógrafo suyo? —bufó Hermione, molesta—. Pero si sólo es un jugador de Quidditch.

Ronald se tomó muy a mal el comentario y se lió a discutir con ella, hasta que se llevó un par de collejas de Draco, que andaba por ahí cerca aunque no se notara.

Al momento todo se calmó y, mientras Dumbledore presentaba a los invitados, yo seguía hablando con Fred, George y Lee por lo bajinis. No me interesaba lo que ese viejales dijera, la verdad.

—¿Entonces viste la final del mundial de Quidditch? —preguntó Lee.

—Sí, y vi también los proyectos de tiendas de algunos magos de por ahí —murmuré—. Tres pirámides como las de Giza, la Casa Blanca hecha tienda…

—Sí, eso le hizo gracia a Ron —dijo Fred—. Y luego las comparó con una supuesta tienda que parecía un campo de Quidditch…

—…que resultó ser precisamente el campo de Quidditch —añadió George, y los cuatro reímos.

La conversación giró en torno al Quidditch un momento, hasta que Dumbledore indicó la hora de sentarse a cenar, así que cada cual se fue a su sitio. Curiosamente, Weasley quería que los Durmstrang se sentaran con los Gryffindor porque estaba Krum (y George, creo, dijo algo acerca de presentárselo a modo de ligue), pero su gozo en un pozo, porque se fueron con los Slytherin. Por otro lado, los franceses optaron por venir a nuestra mesa y uno trato de ligarse a Luna, curiosamente, y curiosamente también ella se negó rotundamente.

—¿Por qué? No está mal —opiné.

—Paso —declinó ella lacónicamente.

Mientras, en la mesa de Gryffindor todo eran risas, debido a los comentarios de Fred, George y Lee. Parecía que eran esos tres principalmente los que animaban el cotarro por allí.

—Hala, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó de pronto Neville, señalando a un plato de marisco, o eso parecía. Nunca vi nada igual en mis viajes.

—Es bouillabaisse —informó Hermione—. Es un plato francés, está muy rico.

Neville lo probó, curioso, y no pareció gustarle; Harry hizo lo propio y se lo comió a dos carrillos, igual que Hermione. Cuando iba a repetir, vio otra cosa que no había probado nunca y la cogió, a ver, justo cuando llegaba una francesa.

—'Pegdón' —dijo, con su acento gutural—, ¿habéis acabado de 'segvigos' bouillabaisse?

—Sí, puedes llevártelo si quieres —dijo Harry, dándoselo, y ella lo cogió con una sonrisa—. Vaya bollito —murmuró por lo bajinis, aunque yo lo oí perfectamente y expresé mi descontento como mejor supe—. ¡Ayayayay! ¡Para, _Hedwig_, que era broma!

—¿Qué ha hecho? —preguntó Fred.

—¡Me ha clavado las garras! —exclamó Harry, doliéndose del hombro. Le tuve que hacer daño por fuerza, pero me dio igual. Que no hubiera admirado a aquella tía. Igual hice mal en vengarme tan pronto, porque Fred y George dijeron algo así como que Harry se iba a quedar solterón si yo permanecía a su lado.

—Vaya gachí, quién la pillara —dijo sin embargo Lee, ajeno a todo, mirándola mientras se contoneaba.

Luna y mi yo humano nos fijamos también en cómo andaba hacia nosotras y, curiosamente, nuestras opiniones eran diferentes. Yo la consideraba una buscona y una presumida, pero ella le dejó sitio.

—¿Qué haces? —susurré.

—Quiero probar lo que lleva —dijo, mientras la francesa aceptaba el sitio con un 'merci' algo seco, en mi opinión—. ¿Qué tal está esto? —le preguntó.

—Sabe a 'mag' —dijo la francesa—. Está bueno, al menos en 'Fgancia', 'pego' no sé si un estómago inglés lo 'sopogtagá'.

—Lo probaré de todas formas —dijo Luna, sin ofenderse, aunque el comentario era harto ofensivo. Lo peor fue que también me echó a mí.

—¡Luna, que yo no quiero! —protesté.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Luna—. No eres inglesa, ¿no?

Al final tuve que probarlo. No me gustó, pero me lo comí de todas formas para que la francesita de marras no se lo creyera demasiado. Qué mal me cayó, aunque a Luna parecía que le caía bien.

* * *

Más tarde, ya acabada la cena, Dumbledore empezó otro de sus aburridos discursos. Filch había traído otras dos sillas en ese momento y las estaba colocando al lado de las de los profesores por alguna razón que no acerté a discernir por el momento. Ya me había disculpado con Harry por haberle clavado las garras y habíamos hecho las paces, por suerte, porque si no no habría podido dar cuenta del filete que me estaba zampando, ante la mirada de escrúpulo de Neville y de entusiasmo de Fred, George y Lee, y es que estaba destripando el filete antes de comérmelo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor y entraron dos personajes. A uno de ellos no lo conocía, pero al otro lo conocía demasiado bien, y no por gusto precisamente. Era Bartemius Crouch. Pero tampoco era motivo de preocupación. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién me iba a reconocer en forma de lechuza? Ni Sirius lo hizo el año anterior, y eso que nos conocemos bien. Así que continué a lo mío como si nada. Y en cuanto a la forma humana… ahí tuve más problemas para sentirme segura, pero Luna estaba ahí para tranquilizarme.

—Deja de ser tan paranoica, ¿quieres? —me dijo, y parecía terminante—. Nadie te va a reconocer. Eres veinte años más joven de lo que deberías. Ya sólo con eso estás perfectamente oculta, así que deja de preocuparte de una vez.

Tenía razón, después de todo. Todo el mundo creía que Bellatrix Lestrange murió en Azkaban. Si acaso, se me quedarían mirando un segundo para decir "es imposible". Todo lo más que harían sería encontrarme un ligero parecido. Ahora que lo pienso, incluso Sirius sólo me encontraría un ligero parecido con su prima psicópata. Sólo si me daba por matar a todo lo que se moviera mientras hablaba con él me descubriría.

En fin, dejemos los desvaríos. A Crouch le aplaudieron apenas, y de un modo muy formal y seco, pero con el otro, que al final resultó ser un antiguo jugador de Quidditch, fueron mucho más entusiastas. Y es que caía mucho mejor que aquel proyecto de Hitler que era Crouch.

—Presentados ya los señores Crouch y Bagman, que harán de jueces junto con los tres directores, yo incluido por supuesto —dijo Dumbledore—, procederemos a declarar abierto el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Señor Filch, traiga al árbitro imparcial, por favor.

Filch trajo una caja, de la cual sacó una copa de la cual salían llamas azules. Dumbledore la dejó a la vista de todos y prosiguió.

—Este es el árbitro imparcial del que hablaba, el Cáliz de Fuego —explicó, y continuó haciendo mención de lo que era, desde cuándo se empezó a utilizar y más paja argumental que aburriría hasta a las ovejas. Tras un rato, por fin empezó a decir algo que mereciera la pena—. Para participar, tendréis que echar un trozo de pergamino, en el que incluiréis vuestro nombre y vuestro colegio. Insisto en que los alumnos menores de diecisiete años tienen prohibido apuntarse, según la última norma establecida, y me encargaré de que esa norma se cumpla. El señor Crouch puede daros más detalles.

Fred, George y Lee juntaron las cabezas para tramar algo, mientras yo asomaba la cabeza subrepticiamente para verificar que no hubiera peligro para Harry. Aún le daba vueltas a lo que dijo Sirius acerca del complot que sospechaba habría contra Harry, y también recordaba el sueño que el mismo Harry tuvo en las vacaciones, sobre todo la parte en la cual el Señor Oscuro decía que había infiltrado a un mortífago en Hogwarts. ¿Y si era Karkaroff? Tenía que abrir los cuatro ojos, dos de lechuza y dos de humana.

* * *

Bueno, pues tal y como predije, más alumnos, más posibles enfermos, más esclavitud para mí. Resultó que Krum no se había quitado el abrigo cuando entró porque estaba resfriado y, por supuesto, me tocó a mí "curarlo", como si se pudiera curar un resfriado.

—No es nada —dije, tratando de sonar profesional—. Se debe sencillamente al cambio de temperatura. Hay varios métodos, uno convencional y otro algo más experimental, pero igualmente efectivo.

—Bella, no empieces —me previno Pomfrey.

—El tratamiento experimental es un simple hechizo que quita todos los problemas derivados del resfriado y con él te aseguro que no vuelven a aparecer —continué, haciendo caso omiso de Pomfrey. Saqué una varita (tanto Harry como yo tuvimos que comprarnos una, él por el incidente del mundial de Quidditch y yo porque no quería mostrar que no me hace falta) e hice el hechizo. Los resultados saltaron a la vista.

—¡Vaya, 'extrraorrdinarrio'! —exclamó Krum, anonadado—. ¡Se ha 'currado' de golpe! ¡'Erres' fabulosa!

—Vaya… gracias —balbucí. Los resultados saltaron a la vista, pero no porque le quitara de golpe el virus precisamente. Lo hizo, sí, pero…

—¿Fabulosa? ¡Yo diría incompetente, y con eso me quedo corta! —bramó Pomfrey—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarlo sin nariz, Bella?

—¿Qué? ¿No tengo 'narriz'? —exclamó Krum, tocándose la cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, con todo el morro—. Me parece un remedio excelente contra cualquier virus de ese tipo. No volverá a tener resfriados.

—¡'Perro' yo 'quierro' mi 'narriz'!

—Bueno, no nos sulfuremos —tranquilicé, volviendo a dejarlo como estaba a toque de varita, aunque con el contrahechizo también volvió el resfriado, claro—. Entonces pasaré al método convencional, aunque es más largo. _Salicílicus_.

—¿Una caja de pastillas? —preguntó Pomfrey, ceñuda—. ¿Eso es lo que se te ocurre?

—Es un método muy eficaz —dije, dándole las aspirinas—. Una cada ocho horas durante varios días, con agua, claro, así como reposo, y como nuevo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Krum, desconfiado—. No 'serrá otrro rremedio rrarro', ¿'verrdad'?

—No, es un remedio natural y sin efectos secundarios —dije—. Básicamente es corteza de sauce, mezclada con otros ingredientes naturales. Sigue mis indicaciones y se te pasará en unos días. Y perdona lo de antes, era una broma —añadí, con una sonrisa tímida.

—No se bromea con los pacientes, Isabella, ya lo sabes —amonestó Pomfrey.

Krum no parecía muy convencido, pero se llevó las aspirinas de todas formas, pues Pomfrey no puso ninguna objeción, y pareció irle bien, porque unos días después volvió y me dio las gracias y todo. Qué atento.

Aparte de eso, no hubo mucho más que destacar. Durante esa semana, en la cual se decidiría quiénes participarían, se admitieron apuestas acerca del campeón de Hogwarts. Más de uno me votó (a mi yo humano, claro), y eso que dejé claro que no iba a participar bajo ningún concepto, pero esos votos fueron desechados rápidamente. No quiero creer que fuera Krum en respuesta a mi método inicial para curar el resfriado.

Menos mal que dejaron de votarme cuando Angelina Johnson, cazadora de Gryffindor, echó el papel a la copa. Fue entonces cuando los votos a su favor la siguieron como el trueno sigue al rayo, y lo mismo pasó cuando entró un tal Cedric Diggory, por lo visto buscador de Hufflepuff, aquél que ganó a Gryffindor el año anterior.

—¿Y por qué no te presentas? —me preguntó Luna.

—Primero, porque no tengo la edad —Luna me miró con un gesto que decía claramente "mentirosa"—. Es cierto, tengo dieciséis… ahora —reímos un momento—. Luego, aunque tuviera la edad pasaría de todas formas. Ya he tenido demasiadas experiencias cercanas a la muerte, gracias.

—Y las que te quedan, si quieres continuar con lo que planeas —dijo Luna.

—Ahí la has clavao —admití—. Además, tengo que estar atenta a Harry. Hay algo que me preocupa. No sabrás quién es el traidor de Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

—Pues no —se lamentó Luna, y parecía que iba en serio.

—Creí que lo veías todo.

—Y yo, créeme, pero de algún modo me elude —Luna suspiró—. Puede que sea Karkaroff o puede que no. No estoy segura. De todas formas, Moody vigila estrechamente a Karkaroff por si acaso.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta de que tiene el ojo mágico fijo en él —confirmé—, y eso me viene bien para relajarme un poco. El trabajo de espía es duro.

Luna no dijo nada más, tan sólo permaneció de pie, a mi lado, mirando cómo los distintos participantes echaban los pergaminos. Pronto se oyó la risa de Blaise, acompañada de la de los gemelos y Lee. La Slytherin se juntó con nosotras, mientras Fred, George y Lee iban hacia el cáliz.

—¿Y esos tres tienen la edad? —pregunté.

—Se han tomado una poción de envejecimiento —informó Blaise, apoyando un brazo encima de Luna y el otro encima de mí—. No creo que sirva contra la raya de edad de Dumby, pero bueno…

—Se te ve cómoda, Blaise —murmuré, sarcástica, y Blaise sonrió, pero sin quitar el brazo de mi hombro. Cuando insistí, lo quitó por fin. Demasiadas confianzas.

—¿Poción de envejecimiento, chicos? —preguntó Hermione, por otro lado, con Harry y Neville.

—Sí, exacto —dijo Fred—. Es algo tan obvio que seguro que ni Dumbledore ha pensado en ello.

—Seguro que es en lo primero que pensó —dijo sin embargo Hermione, tranquila—. Apuesto a que no conseguís inscribiros.

Fred y George se lo tomaron como un desafío y atravesaron juntos la raya de edad, dispuestos a callarle la boca, pero fue alargar la mano para echar el papel y verse impulsados hacia atrás, dándose un buen golpe. Yo saqué dos botellitas de una poción del bolsillo de la túnica porque sabía lo que iba a pasar. No eran los primeros y no iban a ser los últimos, estaba segura.

En efecto, nada más levantarse vieron que tenían sendas barbas blancas y el pelo del mismo color. Nada más mirarse, se partieron la caja torácica de la risa, y lo mismo podía decirse de Lee, que no entró porque se lo figuraba, pero que participó en las risas igualmente.

—Vaya, otros dos que trataron de pasar mi raya —dijo Dumbledore, apareciendo de repente, atraído por las risas—. ¿Qué hacemos, señorita O'Connor? ¿Les damos ya la poción o los dejamos así un rato?

—Yo los dejaría así —dije, guardándome las botellitas—. Les queda bien la barba.

—Sí, es verdad —confirmó Dumbledore, riéndose—. ¿Os atreveríais a permanecer con las barbas un día, chicos? Sería todo un espectáculo.

—No, ni hablar —dijo Fred.

—Admitimos la derrota, al menos esta vez —secundó George.

—Pero no se acostumbre, señor —terció Lee—. Menos mal que no entré al final.

Al final no tuve más remedio que darles las pociones, aunque habría estado bien que se hubieran paseado por el castillo con esa barba. Por lo menos, se lo tomaron bien.

—Lo sabía —dijo Hermione, juntándose con nosotras, con Harry y Neville al lado—. Desde luego, mira que son gamberros. Yo tengo un plan mejor, pero paso de presentarme. Es demasiado peligroso.

—¿Cuál, pedírselo a alguien mayor de edad? —preguntó Luna.

—Sí, de grado o a la fuerza —respondió Hermione, como si nada—. Me sé los secretos de casi todos, gracias a las cotillas Patil y a Lavender, y si no quieren que los revele…

—Chantajista… —bromeó Harry.

—No es chantaje, es pedirlo por las buenas —especificó Hermione—. A la fuerza sería rompiéndoles las piernas, pero eso sería si lo demás fallara. Además, tú podrías arreglárselas después, ¿no, enfermera?

—Supongo, pero sólo soy becaria, no aseguro resultados —dije, encogiéndome de hombros, con una de mis sonrisas tétricas.

La cosa quedó así. Los del grupo pensaron que era una broma más y lo dejaron estar, pero lo cierto es que Hermione no bromeaba fácilmente. Cuando decía las cosas, las decía en serio el 90% de las veces.

* * *

El período de inscripción acabó pronto y con él la oportunidad más clara de saber si Karkaroff era o no el mortífago que atentaría contra Harry. Tenía varias razones para pensar que sería en esa semana, y la más clara para mí era meter a Harry en el torneo, teniendo en cuenta que, si salía, la participación era obligatoria. El torneo era muy peligroso y era muy posible que cualquiera de los campeones muriera, a pesar de las medidas de seguridad. Si hubiera sido yo la encargada de matarlo disimuladamente, lo habría hecho de esa forma.

Sin embargo, Moody no dio señales de sospechar de él, no más que de cualquiera, al menos, y yo tampoco vi nada raro en él. Se comportaba como el director de Durmstrang que era, ni más ni menos. Eso empezó a plantearme dudas acerca de si era o no el mortífago del cual debía tener cuidado.

«Pero no me fío», pensé, siguiéndolo como lechuza. Era de noche, la última antes de saber quiénes serían los campeones, y mientras mi yo animal dormía con Harry, quiero creer que en modo _Hedwig_, mi yo humano vigilaba a Karkaroff, y esta vez decidí ir más en serio y lo seguí como lechuza. Estaba dando vueltas por el castillo de modo muy sospechoso.

Luego resultó que mis sospechas eran infundadas. Sólo iba al baño y estaba buscándolo.

«Joder, patético», pensé. Pero no por eso dejé de vigilarlo. Ese tío era un traidor. Traicionó al Señor Oscuro y podría ser que traicionara también a Dumbledore. Eso me daba igual, pero si con eso se veía perjudicado Harry, ahí la cosa cambiaba.

Pero no pasó nada. Tras echar el meo, volvió a su habitación y se acabó. Yo, por si acaso, puse un potente encantamiento en la puerta, aprendido en la sección de Ravenclaw, que me avisaría si la abría antes de tiempo, y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente, todo estaba de nuevo revolucionado. Era normal, porque se sabría quiénes iban a ser los campeones, y nadie quería perdérselo.

Entramos en el Gran Comedor, yo colgada en el hombro de Harry como siempre, aparte de ir al lado de Luna por otro lado, y cada cual se sentó en la mesa correspondiente a su casa.

—Chicos y chicas —comenzó Dumbledore, como solía—, ha llegado el momento de saber quiénes serán los campeones que representarán a sus respectivos colegios en este Torneo de los Tres Magos —aplausos, griterío… en fin, lo típico—. En unos instantes el Cáliz de Fuego decidirá y…

Se oyeron gritos de asombro en todo el castillo, y no era para menos. El fuego del cáliz se había puesto rojo y, unos segundos después, escupió un trozo de pergamino, que Dumbledore cogió.

—El campeón de Durmstrang es… —hizo una molesta pausa de efecto que no venía a cuento— ¡Viktor Krum!

Aplausos y griterío típicos entre los Durmstrang, mientras Krum salía con la cabeza alta, le daba la mano a Dumbledore y se metía en otro cuarto. En ese momento, el cáliz expulsó otro papel que Dumbledore cogió.

—El campeón de Beauxbatons es… —de nuevo esa pausa de efecto— ¡Fleur Delacour!

La francesita seca y repelente que se metió con los estómagos ingleses salió contoneándose como una puta en un burdel, mientras un montón de tíos babeaban al verla pasar. Le dio la mano a Dumbledore y se fue con Krum. Me fijé en que Luna tampoco le quitaba ojo y eso me preocupó.

—Luna, ¿qué ves en esa presumida? —susurré.

—De algún modo es diferente, como yo —respondió Luna, dejándome peor de lo que estaba. «¿Cómo ella?», pensé, dándole vueltas.

El tercer papelito salió y Dumbledore leyó el contenido para sí mismo. Ahora no se oían más que aclamaciones. Le tocaba al campeón de Hogwarts, a fin de cuentas, y parecía que las opiniones estaban divididas entre Angelina y Cedric, porque eran los nombres que se oían a todo volumen.

—El campeón de Hogwarts es… —esta vez, la pausa de efecto fue más larga que nunca y todos esperaban el nombre como agua de mayo— ¡Cedric Diggory!

La mitad del colegio gritó "¡aleluya!", mientras que la otra mitad expresó de distintas formas su fastidio. La verdad, a mí me daba igual quién saliera, pero si tenía que elegir, prefería a Angelina. Al menos no era una presumida como Diggory.

—Vaya con los Hufflepuff —me susurró Luna—. Desde que nos libraste del kraken se están subiendo a la parra, me parece a mí.

—Me he dado cuenta, sí —confirmé, también pegada a su oreja—. Hace dos años ni siquiera sabían escribir su nombre sin el apoyo Ravenclaw y ahora incluso se hacen campeones de Hogwarts. No digo que sean más inteligentes que nosotros, estaríamos buenos, pero tendremos que vigilarlos un poco.

—Empiezas a comportarte como un cuervo —¿eh? ¡Esa voz susurrante no era de Luna! Me giré y vi a escasos centímetros de mí la gélida cara de Helena Ravenclaw, también conocida como Dama Gris—. Empiezo a creer que nuestro encuentro y tu selección no son fruto de la casualidad.

—¿Y eso por qué? —gruñí—. Además, ya no somos cuervos, sino águilas, ¿te acuerdas?

—Aves de rapiña —dijo Helena lacónicamente, pero se paró de pronto.

—¡Oh, mira! ¡No te pierdas esto! —exclamó Luna, cogiéndome una manga para atraerme a su lado otra vez.

Lo que vi me dejó a cuadros, y no parecí ser la única en quedar en ese estado, porque el colegio entero ahogó un grito para luego quedarse en silencio sepulcral, mientras el fuego del cáliz se volvía rojo una vez más, ya la cuarta, y salía un cuarto papel.

—Hala, es verdad, esto no estaba en el guión —dijo Helena, situándose encima de nosotras.

—Sí que lo estaba, aunque me pregunto quién fue —dijo Luna, que parecía ilusionada—. A ver qué pasa cuando digan el nombre.

—¿Nombre? ¿Qué nombre? —pregunté, pero algo me decía que ya sabía la respuesta. No me equivoqué esta vez.

—¡Harry Potter! —dijo Dumbledore, con voz grave.

* * *

«¿Cómo? ¿Harry Potter?», pensé, y por poco no me caí de su hombro de la impresión, aunque en cierto modo me figuraba que algo así pasaría cuando vi el cuarto papel salir del cáliz.

Todo el colegio se lo quedó mirando y Harry empezó a temblar. Parecía en shock y no era de extrañar. Hermione lo abrazó, conciliadora, y le sugirió que saliera con un gesto, pero él no pareció verlo.

—Vamos, Harry, sal —susurró, y ahí Harry salió lentamente, su cuerpo moviéndose por acto reflejo más que voluntariamente.

La voz de su hermana pareció devolverle un poco a la realidad, pero no mucho, la verdad, porque andaba como un zombi, conmigo encima, y no parecía notar mi presencia. De hecho, nadie parecía notar que una lechuza iba colgada encima del cuarto campeón.

«A ver, recapitulemos», pensé, tratando de explicármelo. «Harry no ha metido el papel ahí, y lo sé porque he estado todo el tiempo con él, ya fuera en forma animal o humana, y ni se le ha ocurrido acercarse. Aquí hay gato encerrado».

Pero, mientras trataba de liberarlo, la voz de Dumbledore resonó en mis oídos como nunca lo había hecho. Parecía tratar de controlarse.

—Una pregunta antes de que pases con los otros campeones —dijo—. ¿Has metido tú el papel?

—No, señor —respondió Harry, en shock, su mirada vacía.

—¿Y le has pedido a alguien que lo haga por ti?

—No, señor.

—Está bien, pasa por aquí —le indicó el camino y Harry fue como un zombi. Su cara era un poema de la Desesperación de Espronceda.

Dumbledore también parecía estar en estado de shock, porque, o no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba con él, o simplemente lo dejó estar, perdido en sus pensamientos. Desde luego, perdido en sus pensamientos estaba Harry, y tenían que ser realmente horrendos, porque no paraba de temblar.

«Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?», pensé, mirándolo. «Normal, chico. Yo también».

—Harry, ¿qué pasa? —era Cedric, acercándose—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué pasa 'ahoga'? —preguntó Fleur—. ¿Qué 'quieguen' ahí 'fuega' que hagamos?

En ese momento entró el Séptimo de Caballería, o eso parecía, porque la pequeña sala quedó tan concurrida que apenas cabía una pluma, ni siquiera apretando. Dumbledore; la directora de Beauxbatons, Maxime; Karkaroff, seguido como siempre por Moody; Crouch junto a Bagman, Snape y McGonagall, además de los que ya estábamos dentro… aquello parecía ya el metro en hora punta.

Pero lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era que parecían tan escandalizados que aquello se convirtió enseguida en lo más parecido a un coro de gatos. El ruido era ensordecedor, gritos de Maxime, alaridos de Karkaroff, gruñidos de Moody, insensateces de Dumbledore… en fin, un desastre, hasta que Harry, dentro de su miedo, hizo algo impensable… al menos en el libro original.

—¡Caballeros! —exclamó.

Todos se callaron y lo miraron con ojos desorbitados, en especial Maxime, que parecía muy ofendida. Harry, curiosamente, no se amilanó, sino que continuó.

—Perdón, es por la altura —bromeó (ella no tenía muchas ganas de bromear, curiosamente), pero luego dio un paso atrás y se dirigió a todo el mundo con un gesto más serio, yo diría incluso que estaba indignado—. La verdad, no entiendo por qué discuten, teniendo en cuenta que soy yo quien está obligado a participar, no ustedes. Creo que quien debería quejarse soy yo, que sin comerlo ni beberlo me veo envuelto en este embrollo.

—¿Y de qué te ibas a quejar, mocoso? —aulló Karkaroff—. ¡Eres al que mejor le ha venido esta farsa de torneo! ¡Tienes lo que querías!

—Oh, sí, tengo lo que quería —repitió Harry, sarcástico—. Sí, es que estoy harto de vivir y me dije: voy a apuntarme a este torneo de locos, que tengo un 99% de posibilidades de acabar muerto —empezó a pasear de un lado a otro y, curiosamente, todos le seguían con la mirada. A pesar de la situación, parecía tenerlo todo bajo control con una sangre fría admirable—. La gloria, la fama, la admiración de la gente, la fortuna… ¿quién no querría eso, verdad? Pues yo, por ejemplo, y menos aún si pongo en peligro mi vida. En serio, ¿alguien cree en serio que yo, un chico de catorce años que apenas ha empezado cuarto, va a poder pasar por la raya de edad de Dumbledore, por la cual ni siquiera algunos alumnos de sexto han entrado? —suspiró; su furia ya había salido y ahora parecía volver a tener miedo, muy normal por otra parte—. No quiero participar, es demasiado peligroso. ¿No hay algún modo de anular esto? No estoy preparado.

—Imposible —dijo Crouch, con cara de palo, inflexible—. Una vez el cáliz selecciona a un campeón, dicho campeón queda vinculado mágicamente al torneo y no puede retirarse.

—¿Entonces no hay forma de evitar hacer las pruebas? —insistió Harry—. ¿Incapacidad de algún tipo o algo así? —Crouch negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y quién demonios querría meterse en un lío como este sabiendo que no puede salir? ¿Alguien de ustedes me ve capaz de hacer algo así?

—¿Con tu arrogancia y tu sed de triunfo? —espetó Snape—. Ya sabía yo que ibas a hacer algo así, Potter —se acercó a él peligrosamente, con la mirada de odio que sólo le dirigía a él. Hasta a mí me heló la sangre—. Ahora estás en un lío del cual nadie puede sacarte. Te está bien empleado, Potter.

—¿Entonces estoy condenado? —preguntó Harry, para todo el mundo, y todos asintieron. Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, cabizbajo.

—Vaya, o es un buen 'actog' o está diciendo la 'vegdad' y no ha echado el 'nombgue' en el cáliz —opinó Maxime.

—Es un buen actor —opinó Snape, dándole la espalda a Harry, tan sólo para que la capa le ondeara al viento inexistente.

—Pues decidido —dijo Bagman—. Cuatro campeones, qué emocionante —añadió, ilusionado—. Las casas de apuestas van a echar humo.

Y, poco a poco, fueron yéndose todos de la sala, dejando a los campeones. Harry aprovechó para irse también, conmigo en el hombro. Yo estaba muy preocupada por el giro de los acontecimientos. He de confesar que no me lo esperaba.

«Me preocupan dos cosas principalmente», pensé: «Una, que se me haya escapado el que ha manipulado el cáliz para hacerle creer que Harry era el único representante de un cuarto colegio, porque es la única teoría que tengo para explicar que haya salido; dos, que nadie haya hecho nada para evitar que un chaval de catorce años se enfrente a pruebas que incluso ellos tendrían problemas para pasar. ¿Es que están locos o todo es una conjura para matarlo? Y luego me llaman a mí loca».


	21. ¡Pánico! La primera prueba

**Disclaimer: Que digo yo: ¿No se podría haber resuelto la prueba del dragón más fácilmente? ¿Una especie de... _Accio_ huevo de oro o algo así? ¿Por qué complicar tanto las cosas?**

**A/N: Bueno, aquí estoy una vez más. Ahora voy a ir un poco más rápido, que ya está bien de perder el tiempo. Comprendo que he ido demasiado lento en esta cuarta parte y es hora de pisar el acelerador. De todas formas, no os preocupéis, queridos/as lectores/as, que no voy a pasar de 120 por autopista.**

**Sigo aceptando críticas constructivas, son muy interesantes y me ayudan a mejorar mi estilo. Lo digo una vez tras otra, aun pecando de redundante, pero es la pura verdad. Sin críticos no hay buenas historias. Y menos mal que tengo un editor (por decirlo así), que si no la mayoría habría abandonado el fic hace mucho tiempo.**

**En fin, a lo que iba. Voy a dejar de concentrarme en los detalles, al menos en esta cuarta parte, al ser toda lineal. A decir verdad, poco puedo hacer para desviarme del guión original en todo el torneo, al ser sota, caballo y rey. Aun así, trataré de que no sea algo que ya hayáis leído en otra parte, sea el original u otro fic cualquiera.**

**Por cierto, se admiten propuestas acerca de la segunda prueba. Desde que me cargué a todos los seres vivos del lago en la segunda parte (léase Smoke on the water como recordatorio), estoy dándole vueltas a qué podría hacer. Se me han ocurrido algunas cosas, pero a cual más disparatada, y temo que luego no quede bien con lo siguiente. Os preparo una o dos sorpresas en la tercera prueba, así que la segunda debe ser genial para que las sorpresas de la tercera sean espectaculares. Cuento tanto con mi propio ingenio como con el vuestro, queridos/as lectores/as.**

**R&R, please xD.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**¡PÁNICO! LA PRIMERA PRUEBA**

El tema estaba definitivamente zanjado. En función de las caras de los profesores, jueces y demás, nadie se preocuparía más por el asunto de que Hogwarts tenía dos campeones, uno de ellos obligado a participar. Dumbledore mandó callar a todo el mundo antes de preparar otro de sus aburridos discursitos.

—Atención todo el mundo —comenzó—. Tras la deliberación, todo queda del siguiente modo: habrá cuatro campeones, dos de ellos de Hogwarts, aunque yo mismo abriré una investigación exhaustiva del porqué de la participación del señor Potter. Aun así, dado que las normas así lo estipulan, está obligado a participar. La primera prueba será el 24 de noviembre. Ahora sugeriría a todo el mundo que se fuera a dormir, que mañana será otro día. Muy buenas noches a todos.

—Buenas noches, y un cuerno —gruñó Harry, en voz baja—. Que va a investigar, dice. Y voy yo y me lo creo. Se quedará tranquilito en su despacho, repanchigado en su sillón, y allá me las den todas.

Yo opinaba igual que él. Continuó murmurando por lo bajinis hasta que llegó a la habitación, se metió en la cama y cerró las cortinas del dosel con más fuerza de la debida, rompiendo algunas anillas. Se oyó a Hermione llamar a la puerta.

—Hoy no, Hermione, mañana hablamos —dijo Harry, tratando de no ser demasiado brusco, aunque fracasó, todo sea dicho. Suspiró y se levantó para disculparse con ella—. Lo siento, Hermione, es que estoy algo cabreado —añadió, abriendo la puerta y dejándole entrar.

—¿Cabreado? Yo estaría aterrada —dijo ella, pasando a la habitación y cerrando tras de sí—. ¿Quién te ha metido en el torneo? ¿Lo sabe alguien?

—Qué va —gruñó Harry, volviendo a tumbarse en la cama. Hermione se sentó a su lado—. Y no parece que quieran averiguarlo, por mucho que digan que van a investigar. La mayoría estaban discutiendo porque decían que he hecho trampas. Como si quisiera participar, vamos. No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer que suicidarme metiéndome en ese estúpido torneo. A la mierda con ellos.

—¿Entonces es verdad que estás obligado a participar? —preguntó Hermione, y Harry asintió—. Ya veo. Entonces haremos todo lo posible para que sobrevivas. Tienes los libros de tu admiradora y seguro que, si te aprendes todos los hechizos que vienen, serás capaz de lidiar con lo que sea.

—Es verdad, la trilogía —dijo Harry, más animado—. No había pensado en ello. Me empollaré los tres libros de pe a pa, incluyendo ahora los hechizos marcados como muy peligrosos. Si domino esos hechizos, seré imparable —se levantó y fue a buscarlos—. Me voy a poner ahora mismo, no hay tiempo que perder —añadió, revolviendo el baúl.

—Y yo te ayudaré en lo que sea —prometió ella, yendo a revolver también.

Entre los dos dejaron el baúl patas arriba, pero encontraron los libros y se sentaron en la cama para leerlos. Lejos de amilanarse, Harry había encontrado un nuevo reto, uno quizá demasiado duro para él, a pesar de todo, pero que le dio la energía necesaria para superarse. Mientras siguiera con ese espíritu positivo, haría un buen papel en el torneo. No se dejaría matar tan fácilmente.

* * *

El día siguiente habría sido horrible de no ser porque Harry y Hermione parecían tener la mente en otro sitio, en los hechizos de los libros. Todo el mundo daba de lado a Harry, incluso algunos del grupo como los gemelos, Blaise o incluso Neville. Por suerte, a Neville le duró poco la tontería y pronto comprendió que Harry no había entrado voluntariamente al torneo. Parecía que lo había pensado mejor y había visto que era absurdo. Luna, sin embargo, aprovechó la confusión para acercarse al grupo e incluirse en él definitivamente.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de la nueva moda de Hogwarts, una muy ofensiva y que me habría gustado erradicar a mi modo.

«¿Chapas que ponen "Potter apesta"?», pensé, al ver una mientras me miraba un libro de pociones curativas. «Como pille al capullo que ha extendido esto, le va a doler el cuerpo como nunca le ha dolido».

Luego me fijé en que había otras chapas que ponían "Por el _verdadero_ campeón de Hogwarts", pero ese mensaje no tenía demasiada importancia. Si Harry continuaba en su dinámica de aprender todo el contenido de mis libros, se vería quién era de verdad el mejor, porque verdaderos eran los dos.

Sin embargo, parecía que Cedric Diggory no estaba al corriente de nada de aquello. Ninguno de sus amigos tenía dichas chapas y, cuando no estaba con ellos, estaba practicando hechizos, o eso decía Luna al menos. Ella se enteraba de todo, así que la creí. De todas formas, también podía ser que Diggory fuera un actor estupendo. No descartaba que fuera él quien inició todo el asunto de las chapas.

Ese mismo día hubo otro acontecimiento, por llamarlo de alguna manera, que hizo que Snape se cabreara aún más. Eso era normalmente divertido, y esta vez no era una excepción, pero era perjudicial para la ya destrozada reputación de Harry: había sesión de fotos, y coincidía con casi toda la clase de Snape, de ahí su cabreo. Desde luego, ahí Snape tenía un conflicto de intereses. Por un lado, su instinto de cabronazo le impedía dejar escapar su fuente de inspiración, por así decirlo. Si no se metía con él, ¿con quién lo haría? Neville ya estaba muy machacado, según pude enterarme con sus conversaciones, y por fin estaba aprendiendo a mantener la cabeza fría ante la presión. Sin embargo, por otro lado, a Snape le satisfacía enormemente la idea de deshacerse de Harry, más que nada para no verlo, y eso chocaba con lo anterior, por tanto estaba furioso. Pero había otro problema más, al menos para Harry, y era que le dio el mensaje uno de sus fanáticos, un tal Creepy o algo así, y Harry tuvo que apelar a su autocontrol, ya bastante carcomido por el estrés del torneo, para no atizarle allí mismo, estoy segura. Estaba de un pesado subido con sus preguntas tontas que no había quien lo aguantara.

«Hala, y ahora una sesión de fotos, lo que le faltaba», pensé, mientras volaba hacia un lugar más discreto, donde no estorbara en dicha sesión de fotos en las que, evidentemente, yo no estaba invitada. «Ahora sí que le van a tachar de advenedizo».

Luego, afortunadamente, vi que no, que esa sesión de fotos no era sólo para él, sino para cada campeón. De hecho, tendrían que posar juntos, y también con los directores de sus colegios y los jueces. Como Harry no era precisamente un jugador de baloncesto, podría pasar desapercibido perfectamente ocultándose entre Krum y Maxime, por ejemplo. Lástima que le pillaran haciendo eso y lo pusieran en la primera fila, con Fleur y Krum (otro que curiosamente no quería estar delante), para mezclar la fama y la belleza (palabras textuales de la periodista). Menos mal que ni a ellos ni a ella les hizo ninguna gracia.

Por otro lado, también les dio por comprobar las varitas de los participantes, y para ello invitaron al tipo que nos las vendió, un tal… ¿Ollivander o algo así?… en fin, da igual. El caso es que citó las características de cada varita, las examinó vete a saber cómo (hablar de ellas no me parece suficiente, pero no soy una experta, así que él sabrá) y sacó un hechizo de prueba de cada una. Ahí, aparte de descubrir que la varita de Fleur estaba hecha de pelo de una de sus abuelas, una veela, no hubo nada interesante. La verdad, me pareció una pérdida de tiempo.

Luego cogió la periodista y, con la excusa de hacerles una entrevista personal a los campeones, se llevó a Harry primero, pero éste no se dejó tomar el pelo y, tras una frase o dos, la dejó tirada.

—La verdad, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que atraer más fans, sobre todo con chorradas que se vaya inventando sobre la marcha —dijo, yéndose, y yo volví a colocarme encima de su hombro, entendiendo que, al menos para él, todo aquello había terminado. Eso no le hizo ninguna gracia a la periodista, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿La razón de todo esto? Fácil, él decía una cosa y ella apuntaba otra con su pluma mágica. Cuando él se dio cuenta, pasó de seguir con esa farsa y se largó.

—Escribir que aún lloro la pérdida de mis padres, cuando ni siquiera me estaba preguntando eso… —refunfuñó Harry, subiendo a su habitación—. Me da igual lo que ponga luego en _El Profeta_. Paso de seguir con esta mierda.

El caso es que no sé si entrevistó a alguien más después de eso, y tampoco me importó, pero por cómo lo miró, parecía que quería vengarse. Otro problema más a sumar a los que ya teníamos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo eran mofas y befas acerca de Harry. Parecía que la periodista se había vengado a base de bien del plantón y se satisfizo a sí misma con un artículo que sólo hablaba de él, pero en el que le llamaba de todo menos guapo. Desde luego, entre que estaba en el torneo sin quererlo, además de casi quedarse sin grupo por lo mismo y ahora esto, el pobre estaba terriblemente estresado, así que no me extrañó que reaccionara como reaccionó.

—Bella, ¿tienes un momento? —me preguntó en la enfermería. Fue con la excusa de que se había vuelto a hacer daño, aunque ya no sabía cómo colaba eso aún.

Yo asentí y él empezó a contarme lo que estaba pasando con _El Profeta_. Pomfrey puso el oído, pero al no oír nada interesante para ella, lo dejó estar y continuó con sus quehaceres, fueran los que fueran.

—…así que he decidido que ya estoy harto de que todo el mundo esté en contra mía sin motivo —concluyó, sin duda muy enfadado—. Quiero que esa perra lo pase mal, lo suficientemente mal como para que se le quiten las ganas de escribir falsedades. Así tendrá un motivo de peso para estar contra mí.

—Y por eso acudes a mí, para darle un escarmiento —dije, pensativa, y pronto se me ocurrieron un par de ideas que iban a ser divertidas, estaba segura. Lástima que Pomfrey me aguara la fiesta.

—No estarás pensando en matarla o torturarla, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza, aunque no coló—. Venga, que no nací ayer. Sé cómo resuelves las cosas, Bella, y no pienso dejarte. Luego hay que curarla y no me interesa, muchas gracias.

—Supongo que siente la obligación profesional de curar a todo aquél que esté herido, ¿verdad? —murmuró Harry—. Pero siempre se puede evitar dejar marcas y…

—No es eso —interrumpió Pomfrey—. Es que la tortura no suele ser un buen modo de castigar a alguien.

—¿No? Pues siempre me ha funcionado —argüí—. Suele ser acojonante.

—Que no te digo que no, pero luego hay que quitar evidencias y eso es peor —Pomfrey a veces me sorprendía, en serio—. Lo mejor es buscarle los trapos sucios que tenga y restregárselos en la cara con una bonita primicia, igual que hace ella, a ver qué tal le sienta. Se podría titular "La verdadera Rita Skeeter" o algo así.

—Entiendo, hacer que caiga desde lo más alto —dijo Harry, ilusionado ante esa nueva forma de vengarse. La verdad, a mí tampoco se me habría ocurrido algo tan sutil y, al mismo tiempo, tan hecho a mala idea—. ¿Pero eso no es un método sutil de tortura? Usted dijo…

—Dije que no suele ser un buen método de castigar a alguien —interrumpió Pomfrey—, pero lo dije para evitar que Bella hiciese las cosas a su modo. Esto es más limpio y, a la larga, más divertido, y además te permitirá desconectar de tus problemas.

—Vaya, es interesante —opiné, traviesa—. Un método limpio y a la vez estimulante de vengarse de alguien. Creo que voy a tener que pensar en ese tipo de soluciones más a menudo.

—Yo también —añadió Harry, más animado—. Gracias por el consejo, señora Pomfrey, y gracias a ti también, Bella. Hablaré con Hermione para ver qué se le ocurre.

Y se fue corriendo al castillo. Pomfrey, mientras tanto, parecía preocupada por algo que yo no acababa de discernir.

—No me esperaba que Harry Potter aprobara mi idea —dijo—. Lo normal habría sido que no se viera capaz de hacer eso o algo así, pero bueno, supongo que da igual. Ya es hora de que vaya dejando la niñez y se vaya convirtiendo en una persona a la que se respete. Pero tiene que aprender aún mucho. Tu deber como mentora debe ser enseñarle todo lo que sepas, pero sin que le dé por unirse a los mortífagos como te pasó a ti. Que controle más su ánimo para el futuro y su magia para el torneo y, por qué no, para el futuro también. Si dices que está practicando él solo, llegará lejos, pero no lo suficiente. Ocúpate de que aprenda en condiciones o no durará ni un asalto.

—De acuerdo —acepté.

—Pero no te lo lleves al bosque ni nada parecido —añadió Pomfrey—. Ya es bastante con que haya un Terror del Bosque Prohibido. Menos mal que ahora vas menos por ahí. Hagrid daba demasiado la lata el año pasado con lo de que no había forma de calmar a los animales. Incluso planeó cazarte.

—Ya, pues que no me trate de cazar, no vaya a ir a por lana y salir trasquilado —gruñí. Le tenía ganas a ese idiota por mirarme con cara de hambre y tenía que buscarme las vueltas para vengarme. Quizá algo sutil como le dijo Pomfrey a Harry me ayudaría más que mis métodos convencionales. Tendría que trabajar en ello.

—Ya estamos con tus bravuconerías —amonestó Pomfrey—. ¿Es que no ves que ya no engañas a nadie con eso? Desde que estás colada por Harry ya no le harías daño ni a una mosca.

—Díselo a Pettigrew, a ver qué te cuenta —indiqué, con una sonrisa siniestra—. Y ahora que hablo de él, ¿dónde está? ¿Sabes algo de todo ese asunto de Pettigrew y Sirius?

—Ni idea, y eso que hablo con Dumbledore a menudo —dijo, y yo la miré con recelo—. ¡No me mires así! Sabes bien que se las apaña para enterarse de todo. Sé que finges estar de buenas con él para no llamar la atención, así que no me recrimines que yo haga lo mismo. ¿Crees que me gusta cómo actúa? Claro que no. Y no sabes ni la mitad de lo que sé yo de él.

»Pero no estábamos hablando de Dumbledore ni del asunto de Sirius, sino de Harry —continuó, cambiando de tema—. No me esperaba que le metieran aposta en el torneo y, la verdad, no sé cómo lo han hecho. Lo que sí sé es que quien lo ha hecho es alguien tan especializado en magia oscura como tú misma, así que ándate con mucho ojo. Tratas con profesionales. No te dejes ver y no hagas cosas raras, como ir a visitar a Harry por las noches si la gente aún no sabe que estás con él. Si vas a enseñarle a controlar su magia, hazlo sutilmente. La sutileza es muy importante.

—Bien, pero tengo una duda —dije—. ¿Por qué no le ayudan los profesores? Es su trabajo, ¿no? Que lo consideren como clases particulares o algo así.

—No, imposible. Una de las normas dice que los campeones tienen que sacarse ellos solos las castañas del fuego. No pueden pedir ayuda a los profesores.

—Pero si ni siquiera saben qué clase de pruebas les aguardan. ¿Cómo van a prepararse solos algo que ni siquiera saben qué va a ser?

—Ah, para eso existen las trampas —dijo ella, guiñando un ojo con malicia. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso—. Es parecido a lo que hicimos cuando no teníamos pacientes, ¿te acuerdas? Los conseguimos a base de trampas… —hizo una pausa—. Claro que ahí me pasé un poquito, podría haber hecho daño severo al chaval ese, pero… —suspiró—. Bueno, da igual, sabes por dónde voy, ¿verdad? Pues esto es igual. ¿No sabes lo que tienes que hacer? Busca, haz de espía. Las trampas son divertidas.

—Vale —dije, ilusionada—, usaré el _giratiempo_ para poder mirar en más sitios en menos tiempo y así…

—…y así aumentar las posibilidades de que haya una paradoja temporal, ¿verdad? —interrumpió Pomfrey—. La verdad, te creí más lista, pero de haberlo sido no te habrías metido a mortífaga, claro…

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Veamos… ¿Qué tal, por ejemplo, que vean a la becaria en distintos sitios _a la vez_? ¿O que te vean doblar una esquina y, un segundo después, volver a doblarla? Cosas así pasarían fácilmente. Si eso se investiga, sabrán que alguien tiene un _giratiempo_. Si quieres te digo lo que pasaría después.

Suspiré. No hacía mucha falta, la verdad. Ya me lo imaginaba.

* * *

Ya parecía que cada día iba a salir un nuevo "artículo" de la tal Rita Skeeter (según la llamó Pomfrey), el cual leíamos y tirábamos el periódico a la chimenea de la sala común para acabar antes, tan vomitivo era. Y lo peor era que parecía difícil encontrar algo lo suficientemente sólido como para poder devolverle los golpes a su modo. Harry y Hermione se esforzaban bastante, pero no había forma. Era lista de verdad, a pesar de todo.

—Al menos, ese periódico quema bien —dijo Luna.

—Y no huele demasiado mal, a pesar de toda la mierda que hay escrita —añadió Cho Chang, buscadora de Ravenclaw y amiga de Luna, que no mía.

—Y eso es curioso, tendría que oler peor, ¿no? —terció Marietta, amiga de Cho, que no de Luna y mucho menos mía—. Pero no, se ve que el fuego es su elemento. Resulta más útil haciendo de combustible que informando.

—Deberías empezar a sacar tu _Quisquilloso_, Luna —comenté—. Ahí vienen cosas algo más interesantes.

—A veces, sí —confirmó Marietta.

—¿Cómo que _a veces_? —se molestó Luna. Al ser el periódico que editaba su padre, para ella era bueno por fuerza—. Al menos cuenta toda la verdad, no como la basura que estamos quemando ahora.

—Bueno, no empecemos de nuevo —atajó Cho—. Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Qué tal si montamos un club de fans para Harry? Para contrarrestar lo de las chapitas y los "reportajes" de Puta Skeeter —«un apelativo muy propio, sin duda», pensé—. El pobre últimamente está muy solo. Como la gente cree que es un campeón apócrifo…

Nos liamos a improperios con ella por la idea, sus amigas en broma y yo más en serio, aunque no se notó, y al final se desechó. Bastante tenía ya con lo que tenía, como para encima añadirle un club de fans de Ravenclaw.

Ya por la noche, y para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la medimagia o tratar de impedir que Cho fundara el club de fans de Harry, me transformé en lechuza y volé un rato por ahí, sin rumbo fijo, tan sólo para despejarme. En ese momento me encontré con mi otro yo y nos saludamos con un ala antes de irnos cada cual por su lado, y menos mal que no había nadie mirando, porque eso no lo hacen las lechuzas. Sin embargo, en un momento del vuelo vi algo que casi me hizo caer.

«¡Madre mía, son dragones!», pensé, al ver a cuatro mostrencos metidos en jaulas, mientras un montón de cuidadores de dragones trataban de calmarlos. También vi, curiosamente, a Hagrid y Maxime, agarraditos, y oí un ruido de pisadas detrás de ellos dirigirse al Bosque Prohibido. Al principio pasé del ruido, pero al notar que lo oía pero no lo veía y además eran pisadas regulares de un bípedo, me escamé y bajé, transformándome en humana de nuevo. Era obvio que era Harry, metido en su capa de invisibilidad.

—Eh, Harry —susurré, y el ruido de pisadas cesó, sustituido por un grito ahogado.

—¿Bella? —preguntó, mirándome (creo, porque seguía metido en su capa), y yo asentí tanto con la cabeza como con palabras—. Corre, métete dentro. Tengo que contarte algo terrible.

—Tu primera prueba consiste en pegarte con un dragón —dije, al mismo tiempo que me arrebujaba con él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Los vi mientras volaba por ahí —expliqué—. ¿Y tú? Seguro que te invitó el bestiajo de Hagrid para no sentirse solo mientras buscaba a su francesita particular.

—Tú también lo has notado, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry—. Me trajo para que viera que hay dragones, pero también invitó a la directora esa. Para mí que están liados.

—Patético —reí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque va hecho un adefesio y cree que va bien, me he fijado. Seguro que trata de pronunciar bien por una vez en su vida, para que no se largue de su lado o algo así. Como si los gañanes pudieran dejar de serlo en cinco minutos.

—Qué mala eres —rió Harry.

—Qué va, aún no me has visto hacer maldades —dije.

—Entonces vamos a hacer alguna —susurró él—. Divirtámonos, ahora que somos invisibles.

Acepté, por supuesto, aunque no fueron realmente maldades, sino putadillas sin importancia, dirigidas a la enorme pareja de tortolitos, como tirarles piedrecitas para fastidiar o cosas así, cosas muy suaves, para que Harry se fuera soltando. No parecía que tener que enfrentarse a un dragón le hubiera hecho mucha mella.

Luego, cuando subimos a la torre de Gryffindor, noté que me equivocaba, al ver que dejaba la capa de invisibilidad en el sillón sin mucho cuidado, cuando normalmente era muy tiquismiquis con ella. Y es que estaba muy preocupado, más bien aterrado, ante la idea de tener que enfrentarse a un dragón. Si antes tuvo la idea de hacer putadas a Hagrid y Maxime seguramente era para aliviar tensiones, pero se ve que no coló. Me miró con el terror alojado en sus ojos, en busca de protección, y fue cuando comprendí.

—Tranquilo, te ayudaré a vencer el miedo —susurré en su oído mientras lo abrazaba, consoladora—. Eso es lo único que necesitas realmente, porque conoces los hechizos necesarios para derrotarlo. Sólo tienes que evitar obcecarte, así harás que salga a la luz tu imaginación. Con eso y lo que ya sabes te aseguro que pasarás la prueba fácilmente.

—Es que… —balbució Harry—. Dragones, nada menos, y parecían muy furiosos…

—¿Qué pasa con los dragones, Harry? —era Hermione, que apareció de repente a lo alto de las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas, pero al vernos se quedó helada—. Ups, lo siento, veo que estorbo…

—No, Hermione, quédate —imploró Harry. Sí, imploró, lo noté en su voz—. Ahora te necesito a mi lado, créeme.

—Harry, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Hermione, preocupada, al notar ella también su terror—. Estás pálido.

—Por eso estoy aquí —dije—. Ha sufrido un shock y necesitaba un hombro. Supongo que es mejor el de su hermana que el de la enfermera en prácticas, así que…

—No, Bella, quédate tú también —pidió Harry, cogiéndome de una manga para evitar que me fuera—. Os necesito a las dos.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —insistió Hermione—. Parece que has visto un fantasma.

—Que va, con un fantasma no me pongo así —dijo Harry, ahora más animado, al estar con nosotras—. Verás, es que ya sé de qué va mi primera prueba. Tengo que enfrentarme nada menos que a un dragón.

—¿Es que están locos? —exclamó Hermione, sin preocuparse de que su voz fuera demasiado alta—. ¿Cómo esperan que puedas con un dragón? ¡Bueno, tú y cualquiera!

—Baja la voz —la insté, tras chistarla—. No conviene que nos oigan. Se supone que no sabemos nada.

—Entonces vayamos a un sitio más seguro, donde podamos hablar normalmente —sugirió Hermione.

—¿A la una de la mañana? —pregunté—. Como nos pillen fuera a estas horas perderemos puntos. Conmigo también cuela eso, a pesar de no dar clases normales.

Tenía que aparentar ir de buena chica, claro, pero se ve que no coló.

—¿Y dices eso tú, que estabas dispuesta a dejar a Fred y George Weasley con la barba blanca? —preguntó Hermione, socarrona.

—Vale, ¿dónde sugerís? —me rendí.

—En el bosque, cerca del lago —dijo ella.

—Ya, más o menos donde están los dragones, genial —me burlé—. ¿Sólo se te ocurre ese sitio? Venid, sé de otro mejor.

Y los llevé a otro lado del bosque, donde torturé a Pettigrew. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos del castillo como para poder gritar a pleno pulmón sin que nos oyera nadie, al menos en condiciones normales de ruido. Ahora que estaba todo silencioso, no gritaríamos, no haría falta, pero sí podríamos hablar con normalidad. También era el sitio que eligió Snape para tratar de sacarle a Quirrell información tres años atrás, creo recordar. Un sitio muy socorrido, cerca del campo de Quidditch.

—Bueno, aquí podemos discutir lo que queráis —dije, finalmente, cuando llegamos—. Ahora estábamos con cómo derrotar a un dragón, ¿verdad?

—Aún no, pero es una buena pregunta —dijo Hermione, preocupada—. ¿Cómo derrotar a un dragón? Son muy resistentes a la magia y también demasiado listos. Harry no está a la altura.

—Según he visto, hay varios cuidadores para cada dragón —dijo Harry—. Si esos tíos, que son expertos, necesitan ser varios para dominar a un solo bicho de esos, imaginaos yo, que tengo que estar solo contra él. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—¿Y cómo sabes que son dragones? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Los has visto por casualidad?

—Por casualidad precisamente no. Hagrid me citó a medianoche para ver "algo muy interesante" —explicó él—. Lo que no me dijo es que también invitó a la directora de Beauxbatons. Seguro que se lo dice a la veela en cuanto la vea.

—¿Qué veela? —preguntó Hermione.

—Creo que se refiere a la tal Delacour —dije, y Harry asintió.

—¿Esa tipeja? —preguntó Hermione, ceñuda—. Pues sí que se lo tiene creído esa pija francesa. Ahora dice que es una veela. Anda ya. No para de echarse flores porque es la campeona de Beauxbatons y demás. Si hubiera sido algo más normalita y no tan "perfecta", igual hasta sería buena gente.

—Se te ve celosilla —me burlé.

—¿Celosa? ¿De esa narcisista? —gruñó Hermione, con desdén—. ¡Venga ya!

—Bueno, dejadlo —interrumpió Harry—. Necesito ideas para lidiar con el dragón. Me he acojonado nada más verlos —se sentó al pie de un árbol—. T-tengo miedo…

—Claro que tienes miedo —dije, sentándome a su lado, quizá demasiado cerca, teniendo en cuenta que estaba Hermione también, pero en ese momento no pensé en eso—. Estarías loco si no lo tuvieras.

—¿Qué relación tenéis vosotros dos exactamente? —preguntó Hermione, anonadada de repente—. Esto no es normal entre una enfermera y un paciente.

—Bueno, vale, creo que mereces saberlo —dijo Harry, y yo lo miré de reojo. ¿Qué le iba a contar ahora?—. Verás, Bella es mi admiradora secreta.

—¿Eh? —preguntamos Hermione y yo al mismo tiempo, pero nuestros motivos eran bien distintos.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué haces? —voceé, temiéndome lo peor. Hermione no dijo nada más, pues estaba atónita e ilusionada al mismo tiempo.

—Y aún hay más —continuó él, haciendo caso omiso a mi grito—. Esconde un gran secreto.

—¡Vale, Harry! —aullé, tratando de pararlo.

—¡Cuéntalo, cuéntalo! —exclamó Hermione, dando saltitos de emoción. ¿Es que se habían olvidado del asunto de cómo lidiar con un dragón o qué?

—¡No! —exclamé.

—Debe saberlo —insistió Harry—. Verás, Hermione, no quería decirte nada porque creo que es aún pronto para contarlo… —suspiró—, pero Bella y yo estamos algo así como enrollados… sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿no?

—¿Enrollados? —preguntó Hermione, anonadada. Yo suspiré de alivio. Por un momento creí que me iba a delatar—. ¿Pero… cómo…?

—Sí, es que he estado visitando la enfermería bastantes veces últimamente —dijo Harry. Era una verdad a medias, pero bueno—. Mientras tú estás en la biblioteca, yo estoy practicando para el torneo y, claro, muchos hechizos me salen mal y…

—Ya… —balbució Hermione. No parecía tener palabras.

—Así, entre unas cosas y otras, hemos empezado a hablar y eso… —continuó Harry, rojo como un tomate. Estaba mintiendo descaradamente, pero de un modo tan convincente que parecía verdad—. Una cosa llevó a la otra y… pero claro, como empezamos ayer mismo…

—Oye, pues me alegro mucho, chicos —dijo Hermione al final, sonriendo abiertamente—. ¿Y lo sabe alguien más?

—La jefa —dije, siguiéndole el juego a Harry. Eso era verdad, pero no era la única que lo sabía. Luna siempre se enteraba de todo—. Supongo que nos vio o algo así, o se lo figura, vete a saber, pero siempre que nos ve juntos dice no sé qué de las hormonas.

Hermione rió y nos agarró por los hombros. Parecía complacida. Sin embargo…

—Otra parejita más en el grupo, eso está bien —dijo, y luego me susurró algo al oído, algo que me sorprendió—. Eso sí, como le rompas el corazón a mi hermano, ya puedes esconderte bajo tierra, estás sobre aviso.

Sabía que iba en serio, pero no por eso iba a intimidarme tan fácilmente. No sabía ni la mitad sobre mí, por eso me dio ese "aviso". De haber sabido quién soy en realidad…

* * *

El tiempo pasó y se acercaba el día de la prueba. Harry y yo ya teníamos una excusa razonable para juntarnos, sobre todo desde que Hermione le contó a Luna algo que mi compañera ya sabía. Poco después se enteró Neville, aunque pareció darle igual, y unos días después, pareció que Draco y Blaise también estaban enterados de algo, por cómo se burlaban. Seguramente Hermione se lo contó a Draco y éste a Blaise; fuera como fuera, lo sabían. Fue gracias a eso, sin embargo, que Blaise le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Harry. A veces es curioso cómo se pierden o se ganan amistades.

Pero Harry aún tenía algo pendiente, esta vez con Cedric Diggory. No era, sin embargo, una venganza, ni mucho menos, y eso quedó demostrado sin duda alguna cuando, al verlo en un pasillo con sus amigos, le rompió la cartera con un hechizo tan sólo para dejarlo solo y decirle que debía enfrentarse a un dragón. Esto fue lo que, según me dijo Harry esa misma noche, hablaron:

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó, lívido al parecer, y Harry asintió. Obviamente fue el último en enterarse, en función de cómo me dijo Harry que le quedó la cara—. Están locos. ¿Cómo piensan que podremos con un dragón? —masculló—. ¿Y cómo te has enterado de eso?

—Tengo mis fuentes —dijo Harry lacónicamente—. Pero Fleur y Krum también lo saben, así que no estamos haciendo trampas.

—¿Y por qué me lo cuentas? Somos rivales.

—Ya sólo faltaría que se comentara que no soy solidario con el "verdadero" campeón de Hogwarts —gruñó Harry—. Dado que todos los demás lo sabemos, no es justo que te quedes tú solo a verlas venir. Prepárate como puedas. Al menos, es lo que estoy haciendo yo.

—Ya veo —dijo Diggory—. Desde luego, no eres como dicen. Eres un buen tío. No vas por ahí buscando fama. Seguramente no entraste voluntariamente al torneo. ¿Sabes quién lo hizo? —Harry negó—. Bueno, eso da igual ahora. Trataré de evitar que la gente se siga metiendo contigo, al menos los que no te dan de lado directamente, pero no puedo prometerte nada. Hablaré con ellos. No es justo cómo te están tratando.

—Da igual, Cedric, eso me resbala —dijo Harry—. Yo estoy a lo mío. Si nadie me habla, mejor para mí, así podré concentrarme. Bueno, mejor será que nos vayamos a clase, no vaya a ser que nos quiten puntos.

—Vale, nos vemos —se despidió Cedric, cogiendo todos los bártulos esparcidos por ahí—. Dichosa mochila, pues no va y se rompe… —masculló.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a clase, pero una mano nudosa se lo impidió, la mano de Moody. Parecía que los problemas no acababan de acecharlo.

—Tenemos que hablar, Potter —dijo, y se lo llevó a su despacho.

Según le pude entender a Harry, al parecer Moody lo felicitó por revelarle a Diggory el objetivo de la prueba, considerándolo un acto de honor, y le ofreció ayuda, pero Harry la rechazó. Quería valerse solo. Seguramente pensaría que con los aurores, cuanto más lejos estuviera de ellos, mejor.

* * *

Por fin llegó el día de la prueba. Todo el mundo iba hacia el estadio entre risas, gritos y bromas, haciendo apuestas o preguntándose en qué consistía la prueba. Por otro lado, en la tienda de los campeones los ánimos no eran tan halagüeños. Efectivamente, todos sabían lo que les esperaba, así que más de uno tenía las cagaleras de la muerte. Uno de ellos era Harry, que no las veía todas consigo. Por suerte, estaba Hermione con él, aunque no hubiera sido invitada.

—Tranquilo, Harry —le dijo, masajeándole los hombros para ver si así se calmaba—. Estás preparado, así que no te preocupes.

—Claro, tú lo ves así porque estarás entre el público —dijo Harry, pálido como una tiza—. Ahora mismo tengo la mente en blanco, no sé qué hacer.

—Bueno, eso es porque estás nervioso —dijo Hermione—. Tú tómatelo como un partido de Quidditch, uno algo menos peligroso.

Harry suspiró. Por mucho que se lo dijera, no podía hacerlo, no era un partido de Quidditch.

En ese momento, entró Bagman, seguido de Puta Skeeter, como la llamábamos en el grupo últimamente, y nada más ver a Hermione masajear a Harry, se hicieron una idea equivocada sobre ellos. Enseguida Skeeter empezó a sacar fotos y Bagman hizo mención acerca del posible noviazgo. Estuve a punto de tirarme a sus ojos, pero Harry y Hermione lo impidieron. Lástima.

—Bueno, eso ahora da igual —dijo Bagman, ya para todos—. Ahora os pasaré una bolsa —mostró un saquito— de la cual sacaréis un modelo a escala de… a lo que tendréis que enfrentaros. Las damas primero.

Fleur sacó un dragón en miniatura de la bolsa, que tenía un lazo con un número colgado al cuello, sin duda para establecer los turnos. Ahí se pudo saber con total certeza que sabía lo que se le venía encima, porque suspiró, tratando de asumirlo. Incluso esa prepotente francesa estaba cagada de miedo.

A Fleur le siguieron Krum (se pudo ver que también sabía lo que tocaba), Cedric y, por fin, Harry.

—Vaya, qué mono —murmuró, al sacar el dragoncito de la bolsa, marcado con el número 4—. Encima soy el último —gruñó, fastidiado—. ¿Y tengo que matar a su versión real? No me hace gracia.

—¿Matarlo? Claro que no —dijo Bagman, dicharachero—. Tendréis que burlarlo y coger un huevo de oro, oculto entre los de verdad, para pasar la primera prueba. El huevo de oro es la clave para la segunda prueba.

—'Pego' ¿qué pasa con los 'dgagones'? —preguntó Fleur, lívida—. ¡'Tgatagán' de 'matagnos'!

—Sí, por supuesto que lo intentarán —dijo Bagman, tan pancho—. Si no podéis burlarlos, los cuidadores se encargarán de detenerlos, aunque eso os restaría puntos, claro, pero no os preocupéis. Se han tomado muchas precauciones para evitar que ningún campeón muera… aunque a veces ocurren accidentes…

Tras eso, se fue, dejando a los campeones aún peor que antes. Pero un segundo después volvió a aparecer.

—Harry, ¿puedes salir un momento, por favor? —preguntó.

Harry apenas podía andar de los nervios, las piernas no dejaban de temblarle, pero hizo un esfuerzo para acudir de todas formas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Es porque _Hedwig_ está en mi hombro o por lo de que Hermione estaba conmigo…?

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! —Bagman sonrió—. Verás, como eres el menos preparado de los cuatro, he pensado que quizá necesitarías algo de ayuda. Te puedo aconsejar.

—No, gracias, tengo un plan —dijo Harry—. De hecho, tengo varios.

—Me alegro. No es por tener favoritismos ni nada parecido, es que me he visto en la necesidad de igualar las cosas, pero si dices que lo tienes todo controlado, perfecto. Nada más entonces. Suerte.

Y se fue. Harry suspiró y se metió de nuevo en la tienda. Se oyó un aviso para que saliera el primer campeón y así lo hizo, quedando los otros tres. Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía, tal era la tensión, normal por otra parte. Cuando le tocó por fin a Harry, salió de la tienda dando traspiés. Ululé suavemente para animarlo, pero no pareció servir de mucho.

Llegó al campo de batalla, pues eso era ya tras pasar los otros tres campeones, con un temblor de cuerpo tal que me movía a mí y todo. Apreté un poco con las garras para que se espabilara y, al sentir el dolor, me miró con reproche, pero supo que lo hice para que supiera que yo estaba también. La verdad es que yo no servía de nada ahora, pero el hecho de estar ahí era suficiente para él. Suspiró y se mostró con decisión al público. El dragón no parecía estar, curiosamente.

—Bueno, si el dragón no está, cojo el huevo y en paz —se dijo Harry.

Nada más ir a por el huevo, se oyó un rugido tremendo detrás de nosotros. Harry se volvió y vimos por fin al dragón.

—¡Coño, qué bicho más tocho! —exclamó. Curiosamente, no parecía ahora tener miedo, por cómo lo dijo. Yo, en cambio, estaba tan cagada que, realmente, saqué una bien líquida. En una reacción instintiva, puse las alas delante, con ululato de pánico incluido, y luego señalé con un ala para que Harry se diera vida—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Yo también estoy impresionado y…! ¡Cuidado!

El dragón no perdió el tiempo y trató de pisarnos, pero Harry estuvo más rápido y lo esquivó por los pelos.

—¡Ahora verás, bicho! —exclamó—. ¡_Hedwig, Ataque Hiperrayo!_

Yo lo miré, indignada, con las alas en jarras y ululato a juego. ¿Es que creía que era un Pikachu o qué? Incluso le pregunté con un gesto si estaba loco o qué.

—Anda, es verdad, que no sabes hacer eso —dijo, sonriendo tímidamente. Curiosamente, el dragón no atacaba ahora, quizá sorprendido por ver a una lechuza discutir con su mago, o quizá porque ahora puse las alas cruzadas, en gesto claro de molestia—. Eso quiere decir que la hemos cagao a base de bien, ¿no? —continuó, y yo asentí con la cabeza tras suspirar—. ¿Tú qué harías en esta situación si fueras humana?

Ante eso, cogí y me largué volando. ¿No quería saber lo que haría? Pues eso.

—Serás zorra… —masculló, antes de volverse a por el dragón.

A partir de entonces, curiosamente, empecé a oír más cosas de mi entorno, como si el hecho de estar ahora más a salvo hubiera sido determinante para que mis sentidos se agudizaran.

—Vaya, parece que la curiosa lechuza de Harry le ha dejado tirado —oí retransmitir a Bagman, su voz amplificada con magia—. ¿Qué hará ahora?

En ese momento Harry me sorprendió, y no fui yo la única sorprendida, porque hizo algo de lo más inverosímil… por no decir más.

—¡_Accio_ Ronald Weasley! —conjuró.

En ese momento, Ronald Weasley salió volando de dondequiera que estuviera para aterrizar al lado de Harry. Por qué hizo eso es algo que no me cabía en la cabeza ahora, pero que pronto vi su lógica. Bagman, atónito, empezó a retransmitir con tal tono que casi parecía estar comentando un partido en vez de un Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—¡Iiiinnnncreíbleeeeee! —vociferó, tan animado que parecía estarlo viviendo como el que más—. ¡Qué extraordinario lance de acontecimientos, damas y caballeros! ¡En un alarde de imaginación y sangre fría sin precedentes, el campeón ha escogido a alguien de entre el público! ¡Qué movimiento más inesperado! ¿Qué querrá de él? ¡Estemos atentos, puede idear cualquier otra jugada maestra!

—¿Qué haces, Potter? ¿Es que estás loco? —bramó Weasley.

—Siempre quieres ser el protagonista, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry—. Ahora tienes la oportunidad. ¡Cárgate al dragón mientras yo cojo el huevo! ¡Si lo haces, serás un héroe!

—¡Vaya, ahora Harry nos sorprende con una forma… poco ortodoxa… de distraer al dragón, pero parece que funciona, damas y caballeros! —señaló Bagman—. ¡Ha utilizado una variante del modo que empleó Cedric Diggory, tirarle un ser vivo insignificante a la cara del dragón para distraer su atención!

—¡Eh! ¿Cómo que un ser vivo insignificante? —se molestó Weasley, aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque el dragón enseguida se fijó en él—. ¡Eh, no me comas, no soy una zanahoria!

Pero para el dragón sí lo era, o eso o incluso ese bicho encontraba a Weasley detestable, porque ahora tenía una idea fija: deshacerse de él. Mientras, Bagman comentaba con cada vez más entusiasmo.

—¡Vaya, ha sido extraordinario! —aulló, jubiloso—. ¡El campeón más joven del torneo nos está impresionando con una genialidad tras otra! ¡Aprovechando que el dragón está tratando de cazar a su nueva presa, Harry Potter acaba de coger el huevo de oro, mejorando el récord de tiempo de Cedric Diggory! ¡Ahora, mientras esperamos a que los jueces decidan la puntuación y a que los cuidadores calmen al dragón…! ¡Oh, extraordinaria finta! ¡Se va por la banda, dribla a dos piedras, hace un quiebro al dragón, evita un pisotón y una dentellada y…! ¡Gooooooolllllllll…pazo en la rodilla con la tercera piedra, qué daño…! ¡Au, ay, qué dolor! ¡Eso me ha dolido hasta a mí, y eso que estoy aquí, a salvo, lejos del peligro! ¡Qué salvajada, por Dios! ¡Pobre dragón, no volverá a ser el mismo desde este momento!

Cuando Bagman dijo eso, no pude evitar partirme la caja torácica de la risa, dejando plumas por todas partes. El dragón acababa de morder a Weasley en un brazo, de hecho acababa de escupir el brazo tras un curioso gesto de asco, e inmediatamente después le llovieron hechizos para atontarlo y poder reducirlo. El quejica de Weasley gritaba de dolor, pero tan mal no podía estar si salía por su propio pie, aunque sujetando el brazo con la otra mano.

—Bella, encárgate —me ordenó Pomfrey.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —protesté.

—¡Claro, yo tengo pacientes más graves, como el señor Diggory! —gruñó Pomfrey—. ¡Una quemadura de primer grado en el dedo gordo del pie no se cura sola!

—¿Y qué hago? ¿Le grapo el brazo? —mascullé, pero no me sirvió de nada. Tenía de paciente a Weasley y tenía que afrontar eso—. A ver, Weasley, qué te pica.

—¡Ese maldito dragón me ha mordido el brazo! —aulló Weasley—. ¡Quería comerme! ¡Tienes que curarme como sea! ¡No puedo escribir así!

—¿Y para qué quieres tú el brazo? —bromeé, pero al final tuve que ceder, qué remedio, porque Pomfrey me miró con cara de vinagre—. Bueno, vale, te lo pongo de nuevo y en paz. La verdad, no sé por qué chillas tanto. Sólo es un brazo amputado. Tienes el otro, ¿no?

Mis argumentos no le convencieron, así que tuve que ponerle el brazo. Un poco de esparadrapo valió… al menos hasta que se levantó.

—Vaya, el esparadrapo ya no es lo que era —dije.

—Quita, anda, que no tienes ni idea —gruñó Pomfrey, apartándome con un empellón—. El brazo no se sujeta tan fácilmente. Atiende.

—¿Tú… crees que es la mejor solución? —pregunté, mientras Weasley chillaba cuando Pomfrey le clavó el brazo con clavos. No sé por qué chillaba, a fin de cuentas, los clavos no estaban oxidados ni nada parecido.

—Funciona, ¿no? —dijo Pomfrey—. Ya no se cae.

—¡Pero está al revés! —aulló Weasley.

—¡Calla, niño! —espetó Pomfrey—. ¿Es que crees que sabes más que yo sobre anatomía? ¿Quién es el médico aquí?

Weasley no dijo nada más, sólo chilló un poco. Al final, entre las dos pudimos colocarle el brazo en su sitio, pero se lo tuvimos que quitar otra vez porque vimos que se rascaba demasiado fácilmente la espalda. Igual tenía razón el tío y todo al decir que estaba al revés, así que se lo pusimos al contrario y ahí ya pareció algo más contento.

—Vaya, era más difícil de lo que parecía, pero hemos acabado por fin —dije al final, cuando todo acabó—. ¿Ves como no ha sido para tanto? Mira que eres gruñón, Weasley.

—La gente de ahora es muy quejica —añadió Pomfrey—. Les mordisqueas un poquito un brazo y se quejan. Y luego somos nosotras las que sufrimos sus quejas. Vivir para ver.

—El… el brazo se mueve mal… —protestó Weasley.

—¿Ves lo que digo? —gruñó Pomfrey—. Si se mueve mal, no lo muevas. ¿Es que tengo que estar en todo? Bastante tengo con curar las heridas de los campeones por culpa de los organizadores del torneo. Se traen dragones como si fueran lagartijas, los tíos. ¿Qué se traerán luego, a Cthulhu?

—No lo digas muy alto por si acaso —dije.


	22. Baile de navidad

**Disclaimer: Sorbete de sesos de elfo doméstico. Un manjar, te lo aseguro.**

**A/N: Ante todo, ¡¡¡¡feliz año nuevo 2010!!!!! Esperemos que sea mucho, mucho, pero que mucho mejor que el 2009 o que los dioses nos pillen confesaos...**

**En fin, antes de nada, disculparme por la tardanza. El frío hace que mi "editor" tenga pocas ganas (o ninguna) de leer el fic, así que no he podido subir este capítulo antes. Hasta los mejores escritores tienen editores, así que yo _necesito_ al menos uno si quiero que la historia tenga sentido. Qué difícil es escribir (sigh).**

**A lo que iba, ante todo, gracias por las reviews. Eso denota que habéis leído este bodrio de historia. Harry, efectivamente, no es tan inocente como en el libro; no tenía a Ron ni a Dumbledore detrás, así que le fue posible adquirir una personalidad más independiente y desarrolló la imaginación de un modo que, a mi entender, mola. Me pareció que quedaba gracioso que Harry le pidiera a _Hedwig_ un Hiperrayo para deshacerse del dragón. La situación ya era poco lógica de por sí; un detalle más no iba a influir demasiado.**

**Ya sé qué hacer en la segunda prueba. Tengo una idea que seguro os va a gustar por su originalidad, pero no pienso dar detalles, os dejaré con la miel en los labios para que estéis atentos/as, queridos/as lectores/as. Ya me contaréis.**

**¿Ilegal pedir ayuda de otro ser vivo (apenas, en este caso concreto) para pasar la prueba? ¿Desde cuándo Harry le pidió ayuda a Ron? Hasta donde yo veo, Ron no fue a distraer al dragón voluntariamente. ¿Por qué iba a ser ilegal? Utilizó un hechizo sencillo para conseguir lo que necesitaba, tal y como Moody le aconsejó en el libro original (que no aquí), solo que esta vez no fue una escoba voladora sino un "ser insignificante", según Bagman. Eso sí, que sea moralmente cuestionable o no ya no lo discuto. El bien y el mal son tan relativos...**

**Gracias por recordarme una vez más que Blaise Zabini es un tío. Supongo que es un detalle que se me escapó al principio y que Jotaká menciona tan poco que no me acordé. Sólo lo hace en dos ocasiones, ¿verdad?, y muy de pasada. Como para acordarse si no se busca concienzudamente. Yo lo vi en muchos fics como una tía, así que hice que fuera una tía. No cambia en absoluto la personalidad de Blaise el hecho de ser un tío o una tía, al menos aquí. Ah, otra cosa, tengo una pequeña sorpresa en este capítulo para Blaise que va a ser, cuanto menos, sorprendente.**

**Ah, se me olvidaba, muchas gracias por decirme que escribo muy bien, en serio. Eso ayuda a continuar trabajando el estilo. Por cierto, ¿qué pone en la descripción en portugués? Bueno, brasileño, mejor dicho, que supongo que no será lo mismo, pero a mí me lo parece. De hecho, si se me saca del castellano o del inglés, no me entero de la misa la mitad y no podría distinguir formas de escribir o expresarse; es comprensible.**

**Bueno, acabo ya. Esto es un poco un relleno entre la primera prueba y la segunda, ligeramente modificado con respecto a la versión oficial de Jotaká, y visto desde otro punto de vista. Además, esto dará paso a otras situaciones para los capítulos posteriores que no tendrán desperdicio, así que es conveniente su lectura. Espero que os guste, queridos/as lectores/as. Read and review me, please.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**BAILE DE NAVIDAD**

Harry estaba extasiado. Volvió triunfante de la primera prueba, aunque los resultados no fueron tan justos como yo había pensado; le quitaron puntos por invocar a Ronald Weasley, cuando eso lo hizo perfecto e hizo que pudiera coger el huevo de oro sin problemas. Pero parecía que no era una estrategia del todo honrada o algo así, o eso decían los jueces. En fin, que no quedó primero, a pesar de haber batido el récord de velocidad y no haber recibido lesión alguna.

Pero eso no era un problema. No sólo Harry, sino todos los Gryffindor estaban de fiesta, una fiesta que duró hasta bien tarde, y eso que nadie quería a Harry, al menos hasta ahora.

—Parece que las cosas se han arreglado por fin —dijo Harry al día siguiente, en uno de los descansos.

—Sí, ya nadie lleva esa estúpida moda de las chapitas —observó Luna.

—Ya, bueno, en parte es cosa mía —terció Hermione.

—Ya, pues no lo hagas más —dije, ceñuda—. La idea es buena, no lo niego, pero luego me toca a mí curar esas urticarias y no las provocas en los lugares más accesibles precisamente. Y no hablemos más de este asunto.

Los demás nos miraron con cara de querer saber más, pero el tema estaba zanjado y no íbamos a soltar prenda. De algunas cosas, cuanto menos se supiera, mejor.

Tras esto, había un largo tiempo de espera para la segunda prueba, que tendría lugar en la mañana del 24 de febrero. Harry, una vez pudo estar a solas con el huevo (a solas, se entiende, lejos de los moscones que ahora eran los Gryffindor para con él), vio que tenía una bisagra y, al abrirlo, encontró que tenía una inscripción grabada dentro, pero no estaba en inglés, ni siquiera en un idioma que _alguien_ entendiera, sino que estaba en unas extrañas runas que, seguramente, nadie había visto desde la Edad del Bronce por lo menos. Vamos, que transcribirlas no era cosa fácil. Quizá por eso dejaron tanto tiempo de margen.

«Bueno, por lo menos, al abrir el huevo no ha sonado un coro de gatos, como podría haber sido», pensé, sobre el hombro de Harry, mientras éste, Hermione, Luna y Blaise trataban de encontrar la forma de "traducir" el texto. «De todas formas, esto es harto complicado y encima no podré hacer la escenita del baño de los prefectos que tenía pensada con Harry. Lástima».

En fin, que la cosa iba para largo. Miraron todos los libros habidos y por haber que había en la biblioteca y no encontraron mención alguna de aquel extraño alfabeto. Por si fuera poco, no podían estar mucho tiempo con eso, pues tenían deberes que hacer y eran más importantes.

* * *

Sin embargo, pronto llegó algo más que resultó ser interesante, sobre todo desde mi punto de vista. Un día, ya en diciembre, se nos acercó Ronald Weasley. Normalmente le habríamos echado a patadas (sobre todo Draco, que estaba allí también y no le gustaba "mezclarse con esa chusma", o yo, que estaba tanto en mi forma animaga como en mi forma humana y es de todos bien conocida mi aversión hacia los Weasley en general y hacia Ronald en particular), pero esta vez no venía solo, sino con los gemelos. Al parecer, tenían noticias frescas… ¿desde la cocina? En fin, sin comentarios…

—Pero bueno, ¿a qué viene esto? —gruñó Harry. Parecía que él tampoco quería ver cerca a Weasley—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Tranquilo, Harry, esto va a ser interesante —dijo Fred.

Como no nos dijeron más, continuamos adelante, siguiéndolos, pero algo me decía que debía estar alerta, por si acaso. Si los gemelos decían que iba a ser interesante, era cosa de escamarse, teniendo en cuenta sus gustos.

Menos mal que me equivoqué esta vez.

Tras acariciar la perita del cuadro de las cocinas (parecía ser que así se entraba), los gemelos entraron como Pedro por su casa, seguidos de Ronald, y una cohorte de elfos domésticos se arracimó en torno a ellos, dispuestos a seguir cualquier orden del trío Weasley. Ninguno de los tres dijo que no al ofrecimiento de algo de comida extra. Luego nos abordaron a nosotros, tentándonos con pastelitos y bollos varios. Iban listos, por lo menos conmigo.

—¿Sólo esto? —gruñó Draco. Me acababa de quitar la frase de la boca, porque iba a decir yo lo mismo—. Traedme manjares más refinados, soy un Malfoy y no como cualquier cosa.

—Vamos, hombre, puedes ser un poco más educado —dijo Hermione, rechazando cortésmente una montaña de bollería—. Lo siento, estoy cuidando la línea.

—Qué chorrada, hija —murmuré—. No tienes que poner excusas tontas. Dices que no y en paz.

—Pues yo bollos no, pero una tacita de té… —dijo sin embargo Luna, y Harry y Blaise pidieron lo mismo. Los elfos corrieron a satisfacerlos.

—Bueno, ¿a qué hemos venido, Weasley? —espetó Draco, visiblemente incómodo, y no me extrañaba—. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

—No nos llevará mucho —dijo George; los elfos que fueron a por té volvían en ese momento con una tetera enorme y tazas para todos, con leche y pastitas para acompañar—. Veréis, hemos encontrado aquí a alguien muy interesante. Se trata de la antigua elfa del jefe de mi hermano, el tal Crouch. Nos hemos hecho amigos y nos ha contado algunas cosas muy interesantes.

—¿Y de qué se trata, George? —preguntó Harry—. No será esto una de vuestras bromas, ¿verdad?

—Esta vez no —aseguró Fred—. Me da que Ronnie no bromea, es como Percy.

—No me llames así, Fred —protestó Weasley.

—Entonces tráela y que les cuente lo que sabe del jefe de Percy —dijo Fred.

—¿Lo que sabe del jefe de Percy? —pregunté, interesada—. ¿Y decís que es Crouch? ¿El juez estirado del torneo?

—El mismo —dijo George—. ¿Lo conoces?

—He oído hablar de él —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Dicen que es un verdadero cazador de mortífagos, que está obsesionado con eso, y que no duda jamás en encerrar a cualquiera que sea sospechoso de ser mortífago. La verdad, no sé qué hace de juez del torneo ahora. No le pega, no sé…

—Hablas como si fuera cruel y despiadado —dijo Hermione.

—No sé, yo digo lo que he oído —concluí, encogiéndome de hombros otra vez.

—Mirad, ahí viene Ronnie —interrumpió Fred.

En efecto, Weasley volvía con una elfa más bien sucia, con un vestidito mugriento, si es que se le podía llamar vestidito a lo que llevaba. Parecía que iba trompa, porque iba haciendo eses.

—Me da que ya sé por qué se hicieron amigos —le susurró Draco a Blaise, pero pude enterarme de todas formas—. La inmundicia va a la inmundicia.

Blaise rió suavemente y asintió, mientras Hermione, curiosamente, parecía sentir lástima por aquella criatura. Era capaz de una frialdad sin límites, pero parecía que lo compensaba a veces con acciones como esa.

—Vamos, levanta de ahí, no hagas que nos avergoncemos todos —espetó Draco, sintiendo vergüenza ajena al ver a Hermione arrodillada, tratando de limpiarle la cara a la elfa—. Es sólo una elfa, no tienes que hacer eso.

—También es un ser vivo, Draco —puntualizó Hermione.

Draco suspiró y lo dejó estar, pero no pudo ver eso y se dio la vuelta. Desde luego, a veces no había quien entendiera a Hermione.

—Bueno, dejémonos de perder el tiempo —dijo Harry, impacientándose—. Tengo que continuar tratando de descifrar ese maldito papel, así que cuanto antes empecemos a hacer lo que hayamos venido a hacer, mejor. Espero que esta visita sirva para algo.

—Servirá, te lo aseguro —dijo Fred—. Vamos, Winky, cuéntales lo que sabes acerca de tu antiguo amo. Ellos también están tratando de verle sentido a tu despido.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó la elfa, con voz pastosa—. ¿Señor Weasley dice la verdad?

Ahí Draco y yo tuvimos un acceso de risa que pudimos felizmente disfrazar de tos, en su caso, y un estornudo en el mío.

—¡Uf, qué mal estoy de la gripe A! —bromeé, arrancando risas.

—Winky no cree —dijo sin embargo la elfa—. Winky no dice nada. Winky ya bastante deshonrada. Amo Crouch sabe lo que hace y si despidió a Winky fue porque Winky lo merecía. Winky nunca debió coger aquella varita.

—Anda, con que fue ella quien encontró mi anterior varita —dijo Harry, pensativo—. ¿Y sabes quién me la quitó? —le preguntó.

—No, Winky sólo cogió del suelo la varita y luego todos en el Ministerio dijeron que Winky hizo algo horrible —sollozó la elfa.

—¿Algo horrible? ¿Como qué? —pregunté. Esto iba cobrando interés. Sabía de qué hablaba, seguramente del asunto de la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo, pero tenía que ir con pies de plomo para sonsacárselo. Igual llegábamos al fondo de ese asunto sin comerlo ni beberlo, aprovechando que ella sí que había bebido a base de bien.

—Dijeron que Winky invocó la gran calavera del cielo, señorita —dijo la elfa—, pero Winky no lo hizo, no. Ya estaba hecha cuando Winky cogió la varita, pero nadie creyó a Winky.

—¿Y por eso te echaron? —preguntó Hermione—. Eso es injusto.

—Winky lo merece, Winky mala —aseguró la elfa—. Winky nunca debió coger la varita.

—Quizá sepas entonces quién invocó la calavera —indagué. Eso aún no lo había resuelto y, por más vueltas que le daba, menos llegaba a la solución. Quizá aquella elfa llorona podría darme alguna pista si se la sacaba con sutilidad suficiente… o puede que con algo de tortura si llegara el caso. Ese método no solía fallar.

—Winky no sabe nada, señorita —dijo la elfa—, Winky sólo fue al estadio con el amo Crouch para ver el partido, aunque a Winky le horrorizan las alturas.

—Anda, no habíamos llegado a esa parte —intervino Fred—. Además, estuvimos nosotros detrás de ti y no vimos a nadie contigo.

—Porque al final no pudo venir, señor —resolvió la elfa—. Aun así, Winky obedeció.

—Entonces aún es más injusto tu despido de lo que pensaba —insistió Hermione—. Si incluso venciste tu miedo a las alturas por él. ¿Y así te lo compensa, despidiéndote? Ese hombre es un monstruo.

—¡No! —exclamó la elfa, horrorizada con lo que acababa de oír, y eso que Hermione tenía razón—. ¡El amo Crouch es un buen mago! ¡No es un mago oscuro!

—Creo que acaba de confesar algo —me susurró Harry, con voz casi inaudible.

—Bueno, eso da igual —corté—. ¿Qué más puedes decir de aquella noche? —pregunté a la elfa. Posiblemente dijera algo que yo no supiera y me ayudara a atar algún cabo suelto.

—Bueno… Winky no recuerda muy bien —dijo la elfa, dubitativa—. Cuando todo el mundo corría, Winky y el amo Crouch fuimos al bosque para ponernos a salvo y…

—¡Hala, un momento! —exclamó Weasley—. ¡Ya recuerdo eso! —nosotros lo miramos con cara de decir "¿en serio? No jodas" o algo así, pero él continuó sin darse cuenta de ese detalle—. ¡Fred, George y yo te vimos! ¡Corrías de una forma muy rara, hacia atrás o algo así!

—Amo Crouch dijo a Winky que Winky debía quedarse en el campamento, pero luego Winky debía ir al bosque con amo Crouch. Winky no sabía qué hacer…

—…así que hiciste las dos cosas a la vez, por así decirlo —completó Harry—. Vivir para ver…

—Órdenes contradictorias —dijo sin embargo Hermione—. Primero dice que te quedes en el campamento, aun a riesgo de resultar herida o muerta, y luego dice que hay que ir al bosque, pero sin anular la anterior orden. Lo dicho, ese Crouch es un monstruo.

—¡Winky no puede permitir que señorita hable mal del amo Crouch! —exclamó la elfa, curiosamente enfadada—. ¡Winky debe pedirle a señorita que se vaya, por favor!

Y nos echó a todos, no sólo a ella. Draco salió sin mirar atrás, encantado, pero yo quería saber más cosas y me resistí, pero fue en vano. Harry me dio un pequeño empujón y comprendí que no podía hacer nada más.

—Muy bien, cojonudo, chica —protesté—. Estaba a punto de sonsacarle quién invocó la Marca Tenebrosa y tú vas y la cagas. Enhorabuena. Y ole también tu razonamiento. De premio Nobel.

—¡Pero es verdad, ese Crouch es un monstruo! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Pudieron matarla!

—Es cierto, pero no es asunto nuestro —dijo Luna y, ante la reacción de Hermione, continuó—. Verás, la mente de los elfos domésticos es ligeramente más compleja que la de los humanos —curiosamente, sacó un diagrama, una bata blanca y un puntero láser de ninguna parte y procedió a explicarse—. Si se observa bien este plano esquemático del cerebro de un elfo doméstico, se ve que la conexión sináptica entre las neuronas no es tan intrincada ni compleja como la nuestra. De hecho…

—Con eso no se van a enterar de nada, Luna —dije.

—¡Vaya, hablas como si fueras una experta! —protestó Luna.

—Ya, y tú sí te considerarás una experta, ¿verdad? —me burlé—. Además, ese cerebro no es de un elfo doméstico, créeme. Mejor explícalo en un entorno práctico. Observa.

Fui de nuevo a la cocina, cogí un elfo al azar, le salté la tapa de los sesos (a rosca, claro) y mostré el contenido de ese cráneo. En ese momento hubo reacciones de todos los colores: Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza; Hermione y Draco, por otra parte, se quedaron boquiabiertos; Blaise ahogó un grito; Ronald se desmayó por la impresión… Luna, sin embargo, decidió tocar la masa gelatinosa del cerebro del elfo, interesada.

—Vaya, está blando… —murmuró.

—¿Y qué dice? —bromeó Fred, aproximándose también con George. Suspiré. Vaya chiste más malo.

—Lo malo es que también está pringoso —gruñó Luna, ignorando el chiste, mientras sacaba el dedo y se lo limpiaba con la túnica de Weasley, aprovechando que seguía ahí tirado.

—Hala, mirad, se mueve si toco aquí —dijo George, divertido. Tocaba un punto del cerebro y se movía un brazo inerte del elfo—. ¿Y si toco aquí qué pasa? ¡Anda, estira una pierna! ¿No podrías pillar otro para Fred, Isabella? Son más entretenidos que Ron.

—Y no huelen tan mal como él, ni siquiera estando muertos —añadió Fred.

—El caso es que tienes razón, Bella, así se explica más fácilmente —dijo Luna, apuntando con el puntero láser—. Este punto en concreto de la masa encefálica controla…

—Bueno, dejad eso por ahora —atajó Blaise, que parecía estar poniéndose mala—. Es asqueroso, no sé cómo podéis tocar ahí.

—Yo es que me estoy acostumbrando —dije—. De todas formas, supongo que tienes razón, parecéis incómodos algunos —incómodos era decir poco. Parecían más bien a punto de vomitar—. Voy a volver a la enfermería, que tengo mucho que estudiar. Os sugiero que hagáis lo mismo. Seguro que mañana nos van a poner más tarea y yo ya llevo atraso. La medimagia es chunguísima, no creí que lo fuera tanto.

Los demás estaban de acuerdo. Sin duda, todos teníamos deberes atrasados, así que nos fuimos cada cual por su lado. Pero yo me fui pensativa. Lo que había declarado aquella elfa tenía muchos huecos y me había dejado muchas dudas. Me había dado algo más en lo que pensar, curiosamente.

* * *

Harry salió de la clase de Transfiguración bastante mustio. Estábamos a finales de diciembre, cerca de las navidades, y solía pasar esas fechas con algo más de optimismo. Mirando por la ventana de la enfermería, vi que precisamente optimista no estaba e hice ademán de levantarme, pero sentí una mano en mi hombro y desistí. No tenía forma de saltarme ni cinco minutos cuando Pomfrey vigilaba todos mis movimientos.

—Pero bueno, jefa, que no soy una estudiante de verdad —protesté.

—Estás matriculada aquí como estudiante de medimagia y estudiarás medimagia —aclaró Pomfrey, terminante—. Si no te gusta, haber escogido otra cosa para pasar desapercibida aquí.

Así que no tuve más remedio que continuar a lo mío, esperando que la repentina depresión de Harry fuera por una mala nota o algo así. Eso tenía fácil arreglo. Luego, en el descanso de después de comer, podría preguntarle sin ninguna interferencia.

Sin embargo, no tuve ni que preguntar, salió solo. Resultó que había un baile de navidad y no sabía bailar, sencillamente.

—Pues no bailes, mira tú… —objeté.

—Es que no tengo más remedio —rezongó Harry, mustio—. Los campeones están obligados, es otra de las reglas. Abrimos el baile. Imagínate el ridículo.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que lo primero es buscar pareja —musitó Blaise—. Lo tengo algo complicado, en Slytherin dicen que soy rara, y eso es lo más suave que me han llamado…

—Pues anda que yo… —añadió Luna—. Si a ti te consideran rara, a mí más. Dicen que doy grima.

—Qué va, yo no creo que des grima —dije—. En mi opinión, los que más grima dan son los hermanos Creepy o como se llamen. Si incluso lo tienen en el nombre…

Reímos. Pero eso no le dio algo de optimismo a Harry, curiosamente. Lo normal en él era soltar las depresiones tan rápidamente como las cogía, pero lo de abrir el baile de navidad parecía grave para él. Hermione, por otra parte, también estaba pensativa.

—Me pregunto qué hacer si… —murmuró—. Además, más de uno aprovechará el baile para hacer cosas… no habrá quien pasee por ciertos sitios…

Nos quedamos mirándonos los unos a los otros con ese comentario. ¿A qué venía eso ahora? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Harry se lo preguntó.

—Nada, cosas mías… —respondió, ausente, pero con una mirada significativa que sólo Harry y yo pudimos captar.

—Pues sí que estás secretista hoy —dijo Luna—. Supongo que estás así porque no quieres sorpresas, ¿verdad?

—No, si sorpresas no va a haber —replicó Hermione. Parecía que Luna también sabía de qué iba todo eso, incluso más que Harry y yo—, ya me encargaría yo. El problema es que no sé si sería… —carraspeó— adecuado…

—¿Pero de qué va esto? —preguntó Blaise.

—Nada, dejémoslo aparcado —dijo Hermione, terminante—. No sé ni por qué he sacado el tema, de hecho…

—Llevo un rato sin saber qué está pasando —le susurró Blaise a Harry.

—Pues ya somos dos —respondió él.

En fin, el tema quedó aparcado, tal y como ella dijo. Pero aún estaba lo del baile. La verdad, cuando vi a Harry salir de la clase de Transfiguración con esa cara tan mustia, pensé que iba a ser por algo más grave que no saber bailar.

De todas formas, lo que para él era una prueba que no venía en la lista, por así decirlo, para mí era la mejor oportunidad para estar a solas con él. Tenía algunos planes para la noche del baile. A ver si podía ser en los baños de los prefectos, que según Narcissa era el mejor sitio y nadie más pensaría en ir allí.

* * *

Por fin llegó el día del baile. El tema de las parejas parecía ser secreto para el grupo, aunque todos sabían ya que Harry y yo íbamos a abrir el baile junto con los demás campeones y sus parejas. Sin embargo, las parejas del resto del grupo eran un misterio aún. Y la verdad es que fueron una sorpresa tras otra. Salvo la de Hermione con Draco, que sí, era un secreto, pero Harry y yo lo sabíamos.

En fin, la noche anterior recibimos otra "visita" de Sirius, vía chimenea como siempre, en la que felicitó a Harry por su actuación en la primera prueba. A buenas horas, mangas verdes. Pero también parecía estar preocupado por algo.

—Como te decía, Harry, hay noticias graves —dijo, ceñudo—. El Ministerio está tratando de tapar todo, pero algo se ha filtrado. Resulta que ha desaparecido una empleada del Ministerio, Bertha Jorkins, y aún no la han encontrado.

—Sé algo de eso —dijo Harry, y Hermione y yo asentimos—. Un sueño que tuve en verano. Pensé que era un sueño más, pero las cosas que vi han estado cuadrando una tras otra, teniendo en cuenta lo que acabas de decir.

Y le contó el sueño, totalmente detallado, sorprendiéndome con eso. Habían pasado unos seis meses desde que lo tuvo y aún estaba fresco para él, parecía ser. De todas formas, el asunto de Bertha Jorkins era una cosa más para añadir a la lista de hechos aún por resolver. Pero parecía que las noticias no acababan ahí.

—Por otra parte, he sabido otra cosa más que es bastante inusual —continuó mi primo—. Resulta que Barty Crouch no ha ido hoy a trabajar, lo cual es, como digo, inusual. Le ha cedido el puesto a uno de los Weasleys, Percy, creo. Eso es lo de menos, lo raro es que Crouch haya perdido un día de trabajo. Creeréis que no tiene importancia, pero la tiene, creedme —su rostro se ensombreció, o eso creo, aunque puede que fuera una ilusión óptica producida por las llamas verdes de la chimenea—. Pero lo que cuentas en tu sueño es mucho más importante, Harry. Si todo es cierto, y es muy posible por lo detallado que está, las cosas están muy mal. Tened mucho cuidado, sobre todo tú, Harry. Ahora tengo que irme, pero me las arreglaré para vernos y explicarte de forma segura lo que haya averiguado. Buena suerte.

—Igualmente, Sirius —dijo Hermione, y la cara de Sirius desapareció del fuego verde, que volvió a ser rojo como es lo normal.

Así se fue, dejándonos más cosas en las que pensar, al menos a mí. Estaba el asunto de Bertha Jorkins y Crouch. Que ella estaba muerta, eso lo sabía por el sueño de Harry, pero Crouch era posible que tuviera relación o puede que no. En cualquier caso, habría que prestar atención a la evolución de esa noticia. Sirius tenía razón. Crouch _jamás_ faltaba al trabajo, disfrutaba demasiado. El Señor Oscuro bien podía estar detrás de todo eso, por mediación de Lucius.

«Aún me pregunto qué hace Lucius con el Señor Oscuro, a todo esto», pensé. «¿Qué beneficio saca? No tiene sentido».

* * *

En fin, todo este asunto quedó olvidado temporalmente al día siguiente, el día del baile. Nadie prestaba atención a otra cosa desde hacía algún tiempo, pero ese día era demasiado. Los tíos por un lado, las tías por otro, hablando de sus parejas, de la túnica que iban a llevar… en resumen, un caos, del cual además no estuve al margen, por supuesto. Esa fiesta también iba conmigo, máxime teniendo en cuenta que iba a ir con uno de los campeones.

—¡Ay, no puedo contenerme de la emoción! —exclamó Cho. Estábamos las cuatro de Ravenclaw en la habitación de la buscadora, que estaba más nerviosa que un flan. Marietta estaba probándole la túnica que llevaría esa noche para hacerle los últimos ajustes—. ¡Aún no puedo creérmelo! ¡Voy a ir con Cedric Diggory, nada menos!

—Vale, tampoco te pongas histérica —gruñí, mientras Luna me arreglaba la túnica que llevaría—. Es normal que estés nerviosa, pero te estás pasando.

—¡Pero voy a ir con uno de los campeones! ¡Tengo que estar perfecta! —insistió Cho.

—Ya, y yo también, pero no monto el pollo que estás montando tú —insistí.

—Eso digo yo también —intervino Marietta—. Yo voy con Viktor Krum y no me verás chillar de emoción.

—Tía, no compares a Krum con Cedric —dijo Cho—. Cedric está mucho más bueno, no jodas.

—Ya, ¿y puedes añadir algo más? —preguntó Luna—. Hasta donde sé, y los rumores en este caso parecen ser ciertos, aparte de belleza no tiene nada más. Dicen que no es capaz de formar una frase compleja sin atascarse por el camino.

—No, lo que pasa es que es muy tímido —dijo Cho, riéndose suavemente—. Es buena persona. Ayer hablé con él y es más inteligente de lo que dicen los rumores. Desde luego, nada mal para ser un Hufflepuff.

—Siendo así, te lo consiento —intervine, a modo de broma—. De todas formas, no hay que hacer de esto un mundo. Sólo es un baile, a no ser que quieras que sea algo más, que ahí ya no me meto.

—¿Va a ser algo más que un baile para ti y para Harry? —preguntó Marietta.

—No sé, depende de cómo se porte —me encogí de hombros y Luna gruñó por eso—. Ups, perdón, Luna, no me acordaba…

—Pues acuérdate, que luego te toca estar en mi situación —dijo Luna—. Yo también voy.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién? —preguntaron Cho y Marietta a dúo.

—Es secreto —dijo Luna, guiñando un ojo con picardía y sonrisa a juego, y lo sé porque también me interesaba la respuesta y miré hacia atrás—, pero sí os diré algo: vais a sorprenderos sobremanera cuando nos veáis. Vamos a causar sensación.

—¿Y cómo es? —insistió Marietta—. ¿Es guapo?

—Está bastante bien, sí —dijo Luna, divertida—. Es más o menos de mi altura, de Slytherin… y basta de pistas por ahora.

—¿Vas a ir con un Slytherin? —preguntó Marietta—. ¿No te has parado a pensar en las repercusiones que traería eso? Los Gryffindor nos mirarían con malos ojos.

—Bah, eso a mí me da igual —desechó Luna—. Total, ¿en qué cambiaría mi situación? Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe con quién va a ir la tal Delacour? —preguntó, cambiando de tema—. He oído rumores de lo más variopinto, pero no hay quien se los crea. Con eso de que es medio veela y demás, atrae a todo quisqui, pero nadie sabe con quién irá definitivamente.

—Vaya, esperaba que lo dijeras tú —indiqué—. Cuidado con ese alfiler, por cierto. Ha pasado rozando el omóplato. Si no sabes dónde ponerlo, te puedo sugerir dos o tres sitios.

Luna rió a carcajadas mientras quitaba el alfiler, y eso pudo resultar peligroso para la integridad de mi omóplato, pero por suerte tuvo buen pulso. Suspiré.

Con charlas como esa estuvimos todo el día, y me imagino que Harry estaría haciendo algo parecido con Neville o algún otro, o quizá con Hermione si ella ya había acabado de arreglarse su túnica. En todo caso, no hubo otra cosa más que charlas fútiles. Hoy era día de relax y había que aprovecharlo, que no había muchos.

Ya por la tarde, cerca ya la hora de inicio del baile, todo eran nervios. Seguía la situación igual, los tíos por un lado y las tías por otro, pero ahora era mucho más angustiante. La hora se acercaba y estábamos sin arreglar aún. Los tíos siempre lo han tenido todo más fácil, les basta con acicalarse un poco, embutirse en su túnica y se acabó, tardando como máximo una hora, pero las tías lo tenemos mucho peor. La hora que tardó Harry en arreglarse entero la empleé yo para arreglarme el pelo solamente, pero tenía más que hacer. Las uñas, las pestañas, los labios, el maquillaje, y ya fuera de ahí la túnica, los zapatos, que todo combinara bien… todo eso no se retoca solo y se necesita tiempo. Por suerte, trabajamos por turnos durante todo el día para que todo quedara bien.

Cuando por fin estuve lista, fui en busca de Harry. No tardó en sorprenderme al verlo todavía a medio vestir y, de no ser por mí, aún estaría en ello.

—Lo del pelo no hay quien lo arregle, parece ser —dijo Harry, dejándose hacer. Yo traté de peinarle en condiciones, pero no había manera—. Déjalo estar, no vale la pena. Si los Dursley no pudieron…

—Los Dursley no tienen magia —dije—. De todas formas, tienes razón, ni la magia puede con esto. ¿Qué son, pelos o alambres? Se quedan de punta hagas lo que hagas.

—A mí me lo vas a decir —musitó él—. En fin, no seremos la mejor pareja por mi culpa, pero seguro que los hay peores que nosotros. Vamos allá y que sea lo que sea.

Así que así nos fuimos al Gran Comedor, ahora acondicionado como pista de baile. Ya había mucha gente, así que pensamos que llegábamos tarde y tuvimos que correr un poco. Falsa alarma, no obstante.

—Vaya, cabrón con suerte —observó Fred, al vernos—. Anda que no está buena tu enfermera.

—¿Y tú lo dices, que vas con Angelina? —soltó Harry, riéndose.

—No me lo recuerdes —intervino Lee—. Me la quitó, el muy…

En ese momento se oyó un pequeño tumulto, o gritos de admiración o no sé, pero el caso es que nos volvimos y vimos que entraban los otros tres campeones con sus parejas, y detrás de ellos más gente. Pero hubo dos parejas que me sorprendieron de verdad, y no fui la única sorprendida, ni mucho menos. Una pareja era extraña y grotesca; la otra, extraña, aunque en mi opinión curiosa en cierto modo.

—¿Pero qué diablos…? —masculló Harry, anonadado, al ver aquello.

—Me lo decís sin verlo por mi misma y no me lo creo —añadió Hermione, de la manita de Draco, acercándose en ese momento.

—De no ser quien es, diría que ha pagado una fortuna por estar con ella —terció el mismo Draco, y fue cuando los gemelos y sus parejas vieron por fin que estaba con Hermione, sorprendiéndose un poco más.

Nuestros motivos teníamos para sorprendernos. Comenzarían el baile en tercer lugar, por detrás de Harry y yo y Cedric y Cho, pero delante de Marietta y Krum. Eran Fleur Delacour y…

—¿Ronald Weasley? —exclamé. Evidentemente era, en mi opinión, la pareja extraña y grotesca—. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

—Sí, pues al loro con otra pareja que acabo de ver —dijo George, acompañado por Katie Bell. Parecía que todo quedaba entre compañeros de equipo—. ¿No es esa Luna?

—¿Y no es esa Blaise? —añadió Lee, con Alicia Spinnet a su lado.

—¿Qué hacen como pareja esas dos? —preguntaron los cuatro a la vez.

—Ahí va, con razón lo tenía en secreto —dije, pasmada pero sonriente—. Tenía razón, su pareja causa sensación sin duda.

—¿Pero tú sabías esto? —preguntó Draco, y en ese momento en su tono de voz pude notar vergüenza por pertenecer a la misma casa que Blaise.

—No, Luna dio buenas pistas, pero realmente no me esperaba esto —admití—. Y pensar que fue Luna quien me arregló la túnica, quien me maquilló, quien… —suspiré—. Ahora me explico que rechazara a aquel francés cuando le pidió ir de acompañante. Pero da igual, ¿no?

—¿Cómo que da igual? —aulló Hermione.

—Francamente, prefiero a Luna y Blaise que a Ronnie y la Delacour —opinó Fred—. No sé, forman una pareja peculiar pero no es tan mala. Me pregunto qué le pasó a la francesa por la cabeza al ir con el cebollino de mi hermano.

—Estará fumada —opinó George.

—Sin duda —confirmó Fred.

—O drogada.

—También es muy posible.

—O bebida.

—Pues tiene que estar _muy_ bebida para aceptar eso.

—O hechizada.

—¿Por Ron? Lo dudo.

—Tienes razón. Eso es impensable.

—¿Será posible que ninguna de las dos sea Gryffindor? —interrumpió Harry, volviendo a la pareja lésbica—. Son más valientes al exponerse así que cualquier Gryffindor, yo incluido.

—Ya, porque no te dejo exponerte tanto —le susurré, y él sonrió—. Bueno, creo que nos toca empezar la fiesta. Luego me apetece charlar con esas dos locas.

Así que tocó organizarse para abrir el baile, aunque no pudieron callarse totalmente los murmullos, no sé si por la grotesca pareja Weasley-Delacour o por la curiosa pareja Zabini-Lovegood. La verdad, si había que elegir prefería a las dos chicas.

* * *

El baile resultó curioso. Lo normal habría sido que se hubieran traído algún grupo de música aburrida, o incluso peor, el típico baile de salón, tal y como estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña, pero no, resultó que se trajeron una banda de rock, las Weird Sisters o algo así se llamaban, que lo hicieron realmente bien. Eso animó el cotarro rápidamente y no tardamos en hacer el burro en la pista, riéndonos de lo lindo. Sin embargo, no todo fueron bailes rápidos, también hubo baladas, en las cuales la cosa cambió radicalmente. La diversión continuaba, pero era muy distinta.

—Vaya, viene bien este ratito de descanso —me susurró Harry al oído—. Me lo estoy pasando pipa, y eso que antes tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo.

—¿Ves como no es tan difícil soltarse? —susurré yo—. Ahora suéltate un poco más, pero no _me_ sueltes.

Harry entendió a la perfección lo que quería decir con eso y actuó en consecuencia. Y no fuimos los únicos, según nos fijamos cuando pudimos separarnos un poco. Siempre pasa lo mismo, llegan las melodías lentas y…

—Ahí va, tú, que esas dos parece que van en serio —señaló Harry, al ver a Luna y Blaise tan pegaditas como nosotros unos segundos antes—. Yo creí que era una broma o algo.

—Definitivamente vamos a tener que hablar con las dos —murmuré—. Más que nada, a ver qué se siente —añadí, pícara, y Harry rió suavemente.

En ese momento empezó otra canción, una más rápida, y volvimos a despendolarnos. Parecía que estaba todo planeado por alguna mente maquiavélica. Dales una baladita para que se morreen un rato y luego a cansarlos de nuevo con música rápida. Pues no estaba mal el programa, no.

—¿Pues no me están empezando a doler los pies? —bromeó Harry, aunque era casi seguro que fuera verdad, porque a mí me estaba pasando lo mismo—. ¿Qué tal si descansamos un rato?

—¿Te refieres a descansar los pies? Por mí de acuerdo —repuse—. Eso sí, la noche aún es joven, tenemos mucho que hacer. Me sé de un par de sitios donde estaríamos bien, tú ya me entiendes —añadí, guiñando un ojo con picardía.

—Ya veo —dijo Harry, sonriendo—. Estás juguetona hoy, ¿eh? —reímos—. Vale, ¿dónde sugieres?

—Cissy me comentó una vez que el baño de los prefectos es buen sitio —dije—. Apartado, poco transitado…

—Buen sitio, pero se supone que tenemos que volver tal cual nos fuimos —dijo Harry. Tenía razón, no había caído en eso—. Es mejor que busquemos otro sitio por esta vez y, sobre todo, que no tardemos mucho, no vayan a echarnos de menos.

—Así me gusta, que tu cerebro también funcione —alabé, y ambos reímos—. Así no tendré que decirte muchas veces que me dejes pensar a mí y sigas siendo tan mono —más risas, aunque Harry puso antes una cara de protesta, con un "eh" característico, pero se le pasó enseguida—. Vale, entonces vámonos a la torre de astronomía. Suele estar más concurrida, pero siempre es mejor que ir tras unos arbustos —reímos una vez más.

Con ese plan en mente salimos de la pista de baile, aprovechando el bullicio, y una vez fuera a Harry se le ocurrió sacar de la túnica la capa de invisibilidad.

—Vaya, siempre llevas eso encima —dije—. Buena idea.

Harry sonrió mientras nos embozábamos la capa. Sin embargo, hubo un punto en el que nos costaba movernos de esa forma y opté por transformarme en lechuza e ir volando directamente. Ahí la cosa mejoró bastante. Una vez en la torre, Harry se quitó la capa y yo volví a convertirme en humana. Todo estaba dispuesto para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, pero…

—¿Qué significa esto? —se oyó, y casi me da un ataque al corazón.

Eran Hermione y Draco, que habían tenido la misma idea que nosotros, pero un poco antes, y estaban ya allí cuando llegamos.

«¡Mierda! ¡Acabo de cometer el error más tonto de mi vida!», pensé, al darme cuenta en ese mismo instante de la gravedad de la situación. «¡Acabo de descubrirme ante mi sobrino!».

—¿Quién… quién eres realmente? —preguntó de nuevo Hermione, la sorpresa alojada en su rostro, y lo mismo se podría decir de Draco… de hecho, _sobre todo_ de Draco. Era obvio que estaban allí porque iban a hacer lo mismo que nosotros. Pues no sé a los demás, pero a mí se me cortó el rollo en ese momento.

—¿Perdón? —opté por hacerme la sueca un poco, por si colaba, pero era evidente que me habían visto transformarme.

—Aquí… aquí… aquí pone que te llamas Bellatrix Lestrange… —balbució Draco—. Pe-pero no puede ser… lleva muerta cuatro años…

—Pues te aseguro que es ella, Draco —dijo Hermione—. El Mapa del Merodeador no miente.

Resultaba que no sólo me habían visto transformándome, sino que sabían quién era por el mapa, igual que Harry. De hecho, la transformación fue lo que corroboró lo que decía el mapa, que no soy quien digo que soy delante del castillo. Lo dicho, me habían pillado con las manos en la masa, así por casualidad. ¿Por qué tenían el Mapa del Merodeador?

—Esto se puede explicar… —intervino Harry. Craso error. Si hubiera permanecido en silencio, igual habrían podido pensar que tampoco sabía nada. Ahora sabían que me estaba encubriendo.

—¿Lo sabías, Harry? —exclamó Hermione. ¿Ves?—. ¿Sabías que esta chica no es quien dice ser y la has encubierto?

—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó asimismo Draco, cogiendo el mapa con violencia de las manos de Hermione, la cual emitió un grito sordo—. ¡Mi tía está muerta! ¡Si tienes una explicación, Potter, dámela antes de que te parta la cara!

—¿Crees que te estamos gastando una broma pesada, Draco? —pregunté.

—¡Tú cállate! ¡Es de Potter de quien…!

—¡Eh, cuidado con ese tono! —bramé, enfadándome yo también—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para gritarme? ¡No tienes ni puta idea de con quién estás tratando! ¡Ya le diré a Cissy cómo te comportas últimamente, no te vayas a creer!

—¡Bueno, basta! —interrumpió Harry—. Dije que tengo una explicación y es verdad. Bueno, es _Bellatrix_ quien tiene la explicación. ¿Qué tal si te explicas y así evitamos salir a golpes o a maldiciones?

—De acuerdo, qué remedio, pero antes tenéis que prometerme que lo que diga no saldrá de aquí —exigí—. Haré un vínculo mágico con esto, así me aseguraré de que no prometeréis de boquilla.

—Vale, yo acepto —dijo Hermione.

—Como se os ocurra mentir… —amenazó Draco.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasará? —reté—. ¿Llamarás a Narcissa? Ya sabe quién soy y me imagino lo que hará contigo cuando le cuente que me has amenazado.

Draco tragó saliva y yo saqué una sonrisa torva. Vamos, estaríamos buenos que mi sobrino se me subiera a la chepa y yo me dejara. Hasta ahí podía llegar la broma.

—Pero… pero… —balbució Draco, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, supuse—. Pero es imposible… no se pude viajar _tanto_ hacia el pasado…

—¿Y quién ha dicho que he viajado al pasado? —pregunté, sonriendo pícaramente—. Es más, ¿qué tiene que ver viajar al pasado o al futuro conmigo? Si hubiera viajado al pasado, tendría que haber sido más mayor, no al revés, ¿no crees? De verdad, sobrinito, creí que ibas a ser más inteligente —carraspeé—. En fin, dejemos eso. Será mejor que te cuente quién soy, Hermione, y cómo es que tengo de nuevo dieciséis años, Draco. Tu madre sintió envidia durante un momento.

Reí, y empecé a contar mi historia tras una floritura de varita; aunque no necesitara usarla, era mejor no mostrar eso. Eso sí, hice hincapié en que estaba a su lado, a pesar de todo, y en que no iba a traicionarlos. Iba a por el Señor Oscuro a toda costa y necesitaba su ayuda. Draco y Hermione estaban anonadados, normal, pero la confirmación de Harry hizo que no hubiera lugar a dudas. Mentir sobre algo tan gordo era absurdo. Se lo tomaron bastante bien.

—No… no sabía que te gustaran mayorcitas, Harry —balbució Draco, al finalizar la historia, mirándolo, pero después volvió la cabeza hacia mí— ni que tú fueras una asaltacunas, tía Bella.

—No es tan mayor, sólo me saca dos años —dijo Harry.

—Como ha dicho Harry —continué—, sólo le saco dos años, así que no he hecho nada malo… aún —añadí, sacando una sonrisa pícara.

—…salvo torturar a Peter Pettigrew, cortándole las piernas y robándome la idea —indicó Hermione.

—Se lo merecía —aduje.

—No te digo que no, pero…

—Era para dejar libre a Sirius —dijo Harry—. El fin justificó los medios en este caso. Además, ¿no estuve a punto de matarlo yo mismo? Merecía la muerte por lo que hizo.

—Bueno, dejemos eso —corté—. Ahora bien, ni una palabra de todo esto o nos enchironan a los cuatro —miré al cielo un instante—. Es curioso, me apetecen unos canapés y algo de beber. ¿A vosotros no?

Harry asintió, pasándome un brazo por la cintura, y volvimos al Gran Comedor. Pronto nos siguieron Draco y Hermione, aún asombrados por lo que acababan de oír.

—Menos mal que ya no desvaría tanto como antes —le oí a Draco—. Al menos, hemos ganado algo con el cambio.

—No te creas —dijo Harry, que también lo había oído—. A veces tiene algunos momentos que…

—Algunos, sí —añadí, riéndome—. Por cierto, puedes llamarle _tío_ Harry si quieres.

—¿Qué? ¡Nunca! —rugió Draco, dándose cuenta en ese momento de lo que implicaba que Harry estuviera conmigo, y Hermione cayó en ello también, porque reímos los tres—. Maldita sea, cómo se lo ha currado, el muy cabrón…


	23. La segunda prueba

**Disclaimer: Y luego dicen que los juegos no sirven para nada.**

**A/N: Llega la segunda prueba, que resuelven como bien pueden. A ver qué os parece, queridos/as lectores/as.**

**R&R**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**LA SEGUNDA PRUEBA**

El día siguiente estuvo cargado de sorpresas, la mayoría tenían la misma importancia que observar la vida de un escarabajo, pero algunas sí merecen mención. Por ejemplo, según me contó Harry, McGonagall insistió durante toda la clase en hablar lo más bajo posible, y sólo lo imprescindible. Estaba claro que tenía una resaca del quince y le estaba pasando factura.

«Así que incluso una estirada como McGonagall se suelta de vez en cuando», pensé, divertida. «Eso está bien».

Por otro lado, aunque no tenía mucha importancia, Luna y Blaise continuaban juntas como novias, o dicho de otro modo, no aparecieron como pareja sólo por hacer la gracia durante el baile, sino porque realmente parecían gustarse y no les dio miedo o vergüenza mostrarlo. Ante eso, simplemente me encogí de hombros y sonreí. Otra parejita en el grupo, ya éramos tres, porque Draco y Hermione por fin se mostraron también, al ver que admitíamos sin más repercusión a las lesbianas, y también fueron admitidos, aun siendo una pareja Slytherin/Gryffindor. ¿Acaso no había ya una pareja Gryffindor/Ravenclaw (Harry y yo) y otra pareja Ravenclaw/Slytherin (Luna y Blaise)? Que las chicas fueran una pareja un tanto peculiar no significaba nada. Así pues, perfectamente cabría una pareja Slytherin/Gryffindor. Así lo argumentaron y así lo aceptamos nosotros.

—Ya sólo queda algún representante Hufflepuff para tener las cuatro casas en el grupo —observó Blaise.

—¿Qué hay, gente? —era Neville, que se unía a veces, y esta vez no iba solo, sino con una Hufflepuff—. ¿Nos podemos unir al grupo?

—Claro —invitó Harry, dejándoles un hueco—. Adelante. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

—Soy Susan Bones —se presentó la Hufflepuff—. Encantada de conoceros.

—Igualmente —dijimos casi todos; Draco sólo gruñó.

—Bueno, pues bienvenida al grupo, Susan —dijo Hermione—. Y ya iba siendo hora de que te unas definitivamente, Neville —añadió—. Empezamos nosotros tres, ¿recuerdas? No sé por qué te has mantenido al margen desde segundo, la verdad.

—Porque hacéis cosas muy peligrosas —respondió Neville, sentándose; su amiguita se sentó a su lado, tímida.

—Pues no hemos dejado de hacer cosas peligrosas —indicó Harry—. Por ejemplo yo. Soy el "campeón apócrifo", ¿recuerdas?

—Cometimos un lamentable error al juzgarte, Harry —dijo la Hufflepuff—. Hay que estar muy mal de la cabeza para apuntarse en ese torneo tan peligroso sin estar preparado. Ahora ya sé que no te metiste por gusto, sino porque te metió alguien.

—Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que os empecéis a dar cuenta —gruñó Harry—. Pero bueno, eso ya está solucionado, así que no pasa nada. ¿Qué tal el baile de ayer? McGonagall parecía tener resaca, es curioso.

—Sí, es verdad —coincidió Luna, riéndose—. Hacía muecas de dolor cuando oía cualquier sonido agudo o más fuerte de lo normal. Parece que se divirtió de verdad.

—Quién lo diría, ¿eh? —bromeó Blaise, a su lado, antes de darse un piquito.

—E-esperad —tartamudeó Susan, atónita, nada más ver el detalle—. ¿Es que sois pareja?

—Sí, ¿por? —asintió Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Somos seis en el grupo y formamos tres parejas, no hay nada raro —añadió Hermione, con Draco de la mano.

—Y parece que, si os unís Neville y tú, seremos cuatro parejas —observé, y al instante Neville y Susan se ruborizaron.

—Vaya, has acertado —se burló Hermione, al verlos rojos como dos tomates.

—Qué pillín —terció Luna.

—Bah, vale, dejadlo ya… —pidió Neville, con toda la sangre de su cuerpo en la cara, y Susan no estaba mucho menos roja.

—No sé cómo habéis averiguado que Neville y yo… —añadió Susan, mirando al suelo.

—El baile ha revelado bastantes cosas —soltó Harry, y tanto Hermione y Draco como yo lo miramos un instante. Sí, había revelado bastantes cosas, demasiadas me atrevería a añadir—. También ha sido una buena forma de unir a la gente. Todos estábamos unidos anoche, si te fijas. Gryffindor y Slytherin tenían una meta común y también los invitados extranjeros tuvieron su sitio. Fue bueno para todo el mundo.

—Para todos no —dijo Neville, superando ya el rubor—. Es cierto que ha unido a mucha gente, como a Sue y a mí o como a vosotros seis, pero no todo ha salido bien —se sacó un periódico arrugado del bolsillo—. Mirad.

Lo cogió Harry y los demás nos juntamos a él para leerlo a la vez. Me sorprendió su contenido, lo admito, pero…

—Se veía venir algo como esto —dije, al acabar de leer el artículo.

—¿Cómo que se veía venir? —preguntó Susan—. ¡A mí me ha pillado de sorpresa!

—La verdad es que yo tampoco me lo esperaba —confesó Hermione, ¿quizá algo decepcionada por no haberlo intuido antes?—. Yo pensé que fue un accidente siendo pequeño o algo así. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Hagrid es un semigigante?

—Hagrid y Maxime, los dos —apuntilló Luna.

—Sin embargo, oí que Maxime dijo que no era una semigiganta —continuó Susan. Se había integrado realmente deprisa, eso era bueno—. ¿Qué dijo, Neville? No me contaste detalles.

—Según Hagrid —respondió Neville—, dijo que Maxime no es una semigiganta, que sólo tiene el esqueleto grande. Desde luego que sí, eso no hace falta decirlo, se ve a simple vista.

—Pero que no es una semigiganta no se lo cree ni ella —añadió Hermione—. No hay más que verla. ¿Cuánto mide, tres metros?

—Es gracioso —intervino Draco—. Nada más llegar al castillo y verlo pensé que ese idiota se había tomado una poción de agrandar o algo así de pequeño, pero luego me dijeron que no, que llevaba mucho tiempo aquí y no iba a encoger. Me ha estado intrigando desde ese momento. Además, mi padre me lo describió justo como es ahora. ¿No es un poco raro que no envejezca?

—Todo eso es cierto —dijo Harry—, pero algo se me escapa. ¿Cómo lo sabía Puta Skeeter? —Susan y Neville ahogaron una risa al oír el apelativo—. ¿Cómo se ha enterado? Además —añadió, sin dejar meter baza—, ha puesto cosas horribles sobre ellos. No me creo ni la mitad. No son peligrosos, eso seguro, aunque sus gustos sean un tanto… excéntricos.

—¿Excéntricos? —repetí—. Me contaste que miraba a _Hedwig_ con cara de hambre, no me digas —suspiré y los demás rieron, incluso los que sabían que _yo_ era _Hedwig_. No le veía la gracia—. Pero tienes razón en una cosa: ¿cómo se ha enterado?

—Yo tengo la respuesta —dijo Draco—. Yo mismo la he ayudado en otras ocasiones, aunque no esta vez —eso sorprendió al grupo, yo incluida. Miró a Harry—. Si escribió tantas cosas en tu contra fue por mí. Tú me puteas, yo te puteo, funcionamos así desde primero, así que no te sorprendas tanto.

—No, si sorprendido no estoy —dijo Harry—. Sabía que tarde o temprano me ibas a preparar alguna de las tuyas, pero eso no sólo me implicó a mí. Se ha mencionado a Hermione en la última de las columnas en las que ayudaste, la anterior a esta.

—Ahí tampoco tuve yo nada que ver —discrepó Draco— y trato de pensar en algo para hacérselo pagar. Es cierto que aún no sabía nadie que Hermione y yo estamos saliendo, pero también es cierto que no haría nada que la perjudicara, por mucho que te perjudique a ti. Esto es entre tú y yo exclusivamente, nadie más debe ser implicado. La verdad, no entiendo cómo encontró la forma de meter a Hermione en esto.

—Yo sí —dijo la propia Hermione—. Fue en la tienda de los campeones. Yo estaba animando a Harry cuando nos pilló juntos. Sólo tuvo que averiguar quién soy para ponerme a parir a mí también, pero esto ya es personal. Se la pienso devolver yo también cuando descubra algunas cosas sobre ella y tenga pruebas. También tenemos que estar al loro por si está escondida en alguna parte.

—No sabéis cuánto —puntualizó Draco—. Rita Skeeter es una animaga ilegal que se ha infiltrado aquí. Quedamos en que no le diría nada de esto a nadie, pero como es una tía que no me importa…

Harry, Hermione y yo nos miramos. Draco acababa de demostrar que no era muy de fiar que digamos. Yo estaba en la misma situación que Skeeter. En ese momento esperé más que nunca que le importara o estaba frita.

—¿Pero hay alguien que te importe, Malfoy? —preguntó Neville. Buena pregunta, muy buena.

—Claro que sí, me importa mi familia —dijo Draco, y yo ahogué un suspiro—. Sienta mal que te traicione un familiar, lo sé por experiencia, así que yo no haré lo mismo.

—Haces muy bien —coincidió Hermione—. Por cierto, ¿qué aspecto tiene Skeeter de animaga?

—Es un escarabajo —dijo Draco—. Ya no se acerca a mí porque sabe lo que le conviene, pero quizá con ese artilugio que sabemos podamos encontrarla y devolverle todas juntas.

—Sí, luego nos ponemos a ello —aceptó Harry—. Le tengo ganas a esa tía.

—No serías tú el que metió a Harry en el torneo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Neville a Draco, interrumpiendo lo anterior.

—Claro que no, no quiero matarlo —aseguró Draco—. Si lo hiciera, ¿con quién iba a picarme? Es divertido buscarle las cosquillas con algo sofisticado. Y él también lo hace. Ayer mismo me hizo ver una de sus jugarretas y, la verdad, no me explico cómo lo ha conseguido —Harry iba a replicar algo, pero Draco se le adelantó y, en mi opinión, le hizo un favor con eso, aunque…—. Muy buena jugada, _tío_ —¿sutileza? ¿Draco, sutil?—, me impresionaste cuando lo explicaste.

—A veces la casualidad te hace ver cosas que normalmente no verías —dijo Harry, intuyendo los derroteros por los que iba Draco—. A mí también me habría asombrado.

—Bueno, dejad de buscaros las cosquillas que al final vais a salir discutiendo —detuve yo. Cualquiera de los dos podía meter la pata en cualquier momento—. ¿Qué tal si…? —sonó la campana para la vuelta a las clases—. Bueno, lo digo luego. Ahora me toca esclavitud con la jefa hasta la hora de comer —me levanté para ir a la enfermería, tras un pico con Harry—. Nos vemos luego.

Nos despedimos hasta la hora de comer. Yo no lo aparenté, pero estaba preocupada por las posibles consecuencias de que Draco y Hermione me descubrieran tal cual soy en realidad. Ahora había podido evitar que Draco y Harry se fueran de la lengua con sus comentarios ácidos, pero no siempre podría hacer eso, sobre todo si ese tipo de comentarios los hacían también en clase.

«En fin», pensé, mientras cruzaba la puerta de la enfermería. «Que sea lo que sea, qué remedio».

* * *

Al final se me pasó que Puta Skeeter era una animaga ilegal, mas no así a Hermione, que efectivamente se tomó el reportaje en su contra como algo personal y, junto a Draco y, curiosamente, Harry, que les dejó el mapa para que exploraran a gusto, se pasaron todo su tiempo libre buscándola con el Mapa del Merodeador. Así, cuando por fin la encontraron, no tuvieron más que atraerla (vía _accio_) hacia un tarro de cristal y encerrarla allí. Por si acaso, protegieron el tarro para evitar que se rompiera si Skeeter trataba de volver a ser humana. La verdad, visto lo visto, no me apetecía mucho cabrearlos, a pesar de todo, porque eran tan crueles como yo misma y eran más. No usaban el "método _Cruciatus_", pero tampoco les hacía falta, se apañaban muy bien con lo que tenían.

«Con razón es hija de torturadores», pensé, al verla mientras agitaba el tarro con el escarabajo Skeeter dentro. Desde luego, se divertía. Yo seguía al escarabajo con la mirada, en mi forma de lechuza.

—Luego te dejo que le des un picotazo si quieres, _Hedwig_ —dijo—. Eso sí, déjala viva.

Yo deseché el ofrecimiento con un gesto del ala. Prefería los ratones, gracias.

Dejando a Hermione y su tortura a Skeeter aparte, Harry tampoco tenía tiempo libre, salvo el ratito que estaba conmigo por las noches. Y es que estaba todo el día en la biblioteca, tratando de descifrar lo que ponía en el huevo de la primera prueba. Montañas de apuntes se diseminaban en torno a una mesa en concreto, que ya prácticamente estaba asignada a él o a Hermione, porque era la que siempre ocupaban.

Ya en febrero, cerca del día de la prueba, Cedric Diggory se nos acercó con Cho. Esos dos eran tan inseparables como Harry y yo, curiosamente.

—Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado, por favor? —le pidió, haciendo gala de una educación que poca gente tenía ya.

—Claro —aceptó Harry—, pero lo que me cuentes voy a contárselo a Bella, igual que tú se lo has contado a Cho.

—Sí, tienes razón —afirmó Cedric—. De acuerdo, pero que no nos oiga nadie más. Mantenlo en secreto incluso en tu grupo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Quieres decir que se lo oculte a mi hermana? —inquirió Harry, molesto—. Hermione es como Bella para mí, no tenemos secretos.

—Vaya, qué suerte has tenido al conocerlo, Isabella —alabó Cedric, y yo asentí—. Eso está bien. De acuerdo, que así sea, pero esto tiene que ver con la prueba, así que ten cuidado a quien se lo dices —añadió, con tono secretista—. Cho y yo también estamos trabajando juntos en la prueba y ayer descubrimos un libro muy interesante, un libro que no pertenece a la biblioteca.

—¿Eh? Son los mismos símbolos que aparecen en el huevo —observé—. "Guía útil de escritura cuneiforme" —leí en la cabecera—. ¿Por qué codificaron la pista de la segunda prueba en escritura cuneiforme?

—La pregunta es… —intervino Cho— …¿por qué han esperado todo este tiempo para poner este libro en la biblioteca? Como bien ha dicho Cedric, el libro no pertenece a la biblioteca de Hogwarts, sino al Museo Británico. La verdad, qué ganas de perder el tiempo. ¿Por qué no lo han puesto antes?

—Porque querían medir nuestra paciencia —supuso Harry—. Querían ver si tenemos perseverancia. Pues bien, nosotros la tenemos, ¿verdad? —sonrió—. Gracias, Cedric. Ya no sabíamos cómo resolver el acertijo.

—No es nada —dijo Cedric, sonriendo también—. Tú me ayudaste con lo del dragón y yo te he ayudado con lo del huevo. Y te diré algo más: cuando traduzcas la inscripción, te espera otra sorpresa, así que no lo dejes para el último momento. Y cuando acabéis, dadle el libro a la señora Pince, ella sabrá qué hacer con él. Suerte.

—Supongo que no nos vas a decir todo —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. No pasa nada por eso, así será más divertido.

—Cierto —añadió Harry—. Igual incluso podemos aprender a leer y escribir en este extraño idioma. Para pasarnos mensajes ocultos sería genial.

—Eso sería divertido, pero hay que currárselo —dijo Cho—. ¿Qué gracia tiene si no? —rió, arrancándonos risas—. Y lo de los mensajes ocultos es muy interesante. Acabas de despertar mi yo travieso, Harry —reímos otra vez—. Bueno, nos vemos luego, Bella. Suerte con la inscripción, Harry.

Asentimos y nos despedimos de ellos, yo ilusionada con la inscripción. Y Harry también parecía nuevamente motivado. De haber hablado con otras personas, el que no les hubiera dicho todo lo que sabía les habría molestado, pero sabía que nosotros éramos inteligentes, que nos lo tomaríamos bien y que aceptaríamos el reto con nuevas fuerzas. Tenía razón, al menos conmigo, y parecía que Harry también estaba lo suficientemente motivado para poder afrontar cualquier reto, y este prometía ser apasionante. ¿Qué escondía la inscripción del huevo, que la habían escrito en el antiguo alfabeto de la Mesopotamia?

* * *

Unos días más tarde, conseguimos felizmente concluir la traducción del huevo, aunque realmente Cedric tenía razón. Nos había dejado en las mismas. No sabíamos que había que hacer, pero por lo menos ahora entendíamos perfectamente las palabras, no así su sentido en el contexto:

_De entre dos ríos, localizados al este_

_Sale esta inscripción, al menos el texto;_

_Tu continuidad en el torneo depende de esto,_

_Así que tradúcelo te cueste lo que te cueste._

_Una vez traducido, la cosa es más sencilla,_

_Aunque has de afrontarla yendo preparado;_

_Tu participación en el torneo habrá acabado_

_Si acabas contra una pared hecho papilla._

_Acabada ya por fin la introducción_

_Y resueltas ya todas las dudas,_

_Pasaré a la parte de la ayuda_

_Para llegar a la parte de la acción:_

_Tendrás que recuperar lo que hemos cogido_

_Pero teniendo cuidado con los vientos,_

_Pues pueden convertirse en tormentos_

_Si la adecuada preparación no has conseguido._

_Mas no todos los vientos serán nocivos._

_Si tu planteamiento ha sido correcto,_

_No puede haber ningún pretexto_

_Para fracasar en la prueba sin motivos._

_Ahora pasemos a explicar los vientos:_

_Tres habrá de gran intensidad,_

_Tres que se pasan con facilidad_

_Y uno que animará al intento._

_Para esta segunda prueba pasar_

_Otra cosa has de saber:_

_Al centro no debes caer_

_Si tu vida quieres preservar._

Lo dicho. A primera instancia, no le encontraba sentido a todas esas rimas. No sé si era por el cansancio o qué, pero en principio nada de nada. Sin embargo, con una lectura algo más minuciosa, descubrimos que la prueba tenía que ver con rescatar algo y que habría vientos que no se lo pondrían fácil a los campeones. Aun así…

—Eso que se lee en la penúltima cuarteta —dijo Harry—, lo de que habrá tres fuertes, tres débiles y uno que animará al intento, no acabo de entenderlo. ¿De qué va eso del viento que animará al intento?

—Y fijaos en esto, que parece importante —indiqué—. "Al centro no debes caer si tu vida quieres preservar". Al centro no debes caer… ¿a qué se referirá?

—Ni idea —admitió Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros—. Seguramente no sea tan difícil de ver, pero ahora no hay manera. Yo propongo dejarlo por hoy. Ya lo hemos traducido, así que lo más difícil ya está hecho. La solución hoy no va a llegar porque estamos ya cansados, pero mañana es posible.

—Vale —aceptó Harry, estirándose—. Continuemos mañana. Vamos con el resto del grupo, igual viene la solución sola y todo.

Pero la solución no vino tan fácilmente. El tema del viento que animaría al intento era particularmente enrevesado, aunque era obvio que el centro de donde se desarrollara la prueba no debía ser ocupado. Así que no había más remedio que concentrarse en alguna forma de evitar, o bien resistir los vientos. No sabíamos la intensidad, así que sólo había que trabajarse algún hechizo para mantenerse en el suelo.

En fin, continuamos ayudando a Harry a pasar la prueba durante el tiempo libre del que disponíamos. Cierto era que encontramos otro hechizo que podía estar bien, uno en el que se podría caminar por el techo, pero lo desechamos rápidamente. Ese hechizo había aparecido sin más, como el libro, y eso nos hizo sospechar que bien podía ser una ayuda, pero bien podía ser una trampa. Estaba claro que los organizadores del torneo estaban jugando con los campeones, pero eso daba igual.

Pero no todo fue estudiar la inscripción e ir a clase. También tuvimos nuestro tiempo de intimidad, un tiempo que aprovechamos bien. Hermione se iría con Draco a saber dónde para hacer a saber qué… bueno, sí que lo sabíamos, tanto dónde iban algunas noches como qué hacían esas noches. Estaba claro, porque iban a lo mismo que nosotros. No obstante, un día en particular Harry y yo decidimos otro sitio para hacer nuestras cosas: el baño de los prefectos. Según mi hermana, era un sitio genial. La verdad, en mi opinión se quedó corta. No sólo era genial, era como estar en la gloria. ¿O no se está en la gloria en un sitio enorme, con una piscina como baño, con lo menos diez grifos de los cuales sale agua jabonosa de distintos jabones y… ¡ah, sí!, estando solos? Déjame pen… ¡sí! En fin, que allí hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, es decir, bañarnos, pero también aprovechamos para hacer lo que no teníamos que hacer, es decir… tú ya me entiendes.

«Vaya, Cissy tenía razón en esto también», pensé, flotando plácidamente en la piscina tras intercambiar fluidos corporales. Y la mar de a gusto que estaba, oye. «Este sitio es buenísimo para todo lo que quieras hacer».

Ya fuera de la piscina y del baño y, por supuesto, envueltos en la capa de invisibilidad con nuestro guía particular, el Mapa del Merodeador, nos dispusimos a volver cada cual por su lado, pero algo nos detuvo, algo que no debía de estar pasando.

«¿Qué diablos hace aquí Barty Crouch, y a la una de la mañana además?», pensé, mientras veíamos la motita del mapa que indicaba su nombre ir despacio hacia el despacho de Snape. «¿Pero no estaba enfermo? ¿Qué hace yendo a hurtadillas al despacho de Quejicus?».

Harry debió de pensar lo mismo, porque una mirada nos bastó para entendernos.

«A por él, a ver qué trama», pensé.

Pero algo atrajo nuestra atención aún más que esa intrusión más allá de medianoche.

—¡Peeves! —oímos, tan alto que nos sobresaltó y se le cayó a Harry el mapa al suelo. Salí de la capa un momento y, cuando me disponía a cogerlo, apareció Filch.

«Anda, me acaba de pillar», pensé. «Bueno, a pasarlo bien, ahora que puedo».

—Buenas —solté, tal cual, con todo el morro, mientras le indicaba a Harry con una mano tras la espalda que se fuera de allí. Yo lidiaría con ese idiota.

—¿Qué? ¡Una estudiante! —tronó Filch.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde? —me burlé, fingiendo buscar—. ¡Ah, que se refiere a mí! —reí—. No me llega a decir que soy una estudiante…

—¡Te crees muy chula, ¿verdad, mocosa?! —bramó Filch. ¿Pero es que ese tío no sabía hablar más bajo?

—Dígalo más alto, que creo que en China aún no se han enterado —solté. Me iba a llevar un bonito castigo, pero de momento me había propuesto salvar a Harry y pasármelo bien al mismo tiempo. Eso bien valían unos cuantos puntos menos para Ravenclaw. La gata bufó—. ¡Anda, bonita rata… digo gata! Me vendría bien una alfombra en mi cuarto, igual tomo prestada su piel.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Era Snape, y no parecía de muy buen humor. Como siempre.

—¡Profesor Snape! ¡He pillado a esta niña malcriada levantada a deshoras! —acusó Filch, señalándome.

—¿Malcriada? —me burlé, con un arrullo. Que estuviera Snape sólo significaba que mi castigo sería más gordo, pero me divertiría más. Seguía valiendo la pena—. Por lo menos yo no grito a la gente ni soy una chivata ni señalo a los demás. Eso está muy feo, ¿lo sabía?

—¿Lo ve, profesor? ¡Lo que yo decía! —insistió Filch, con la voz a todo volumen. No se quedaría afónico, no.

—Tampoco hace falta gritar, no soy sordo —señaló Snape, también con sorna y sonrisa a juego—. Aunque como sigamos así… —pisó el mapa y paró de hablar—. ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó, cogiéndolo. Su rostro se ensombreció—. Esto…

—Vaya, ¿me he perdido algo?

«El que faltaba, Moody», pensé, fastidiada. Se había acabado el juego.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió Moody, al ver que nadie contestaba—. ¿Qué hace nuestra estudiante de enfermería fuera de la cama?

—No puedo dormir —dije. No podía guasearme ya, pero por lo menos podía seguir siendo yo misma y mentir un poco—. La verdad, para dar vueltas en la cama con los ojos como las lechuzas, lo mejor es dar un paseíto por ahí. Me aclara las ideas, me da para pensar… pero de pronto llegó Filch y se acabó todo eso.

—Sí, te entiendo —dijo Moody—. A veces hago yo también eso, especialmente en casos difíciles que me hacen pensar. Ya lo hago menos, claro, al estar retirado, pero no he dejado la costumbre. ¿Qué tienes en la mano, Severus?

—Este pergamino —dijo Snape, mostrándolo—, es en realidad un mapa de Hogwarts, uno tan bien hecho que indica la posición de cualquier habitante del castillo. Es de Potter y esta cría es su novia, así que es obvio que Potter está cerca.

—Vaya, hombre, qué rápido lo has incriminado —dijo Moody, con una sonrisa que nada tenía de agradable—. Espero que esto no sea por algún asunto personal. Sería… desagradable que Dumbledore se enterara de que tienes asuntos personales con los alumnos.

«Míralo, qué hábil es para la intimidación y el chantaje», pensé, con el corazón en un puño.

—El pergamino es mío, de todas formas —dije, sin mostrar mis nervios—. Son notas de medimagia. Ya que no podía dormir, aproveché para estudiar un poco, que la jefa exige mucho.

—Con que un mapa de Hogwarts, ¿eh? —dijo Moody, mirando fijamente a Snape. Como éste también hizo lo mismo, aproveché para conjurar una ilusión en el mapa, no fuera alguien a mirarlo. Quien mirara, se toparía con un montón de intrincados tecnicismos—. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Severus. Por lo pronto, sugeriría que le dieras sus apuntes a O'Connor.

Snape miró el mapa pero, al encontrarse con la ilusión, gruñó y lo enrolló de nuevo, dándomelo. Al menos, le había salvado a Harry, pero sobre todo me lo había salvado a mí misma también. Llegan a leer el mapa sin la ilusión y me pillan, como hizo el mismo Harry en su momento o Hermione y Draco la noche del baile. Y con ellos la cosa iría a mucho peor, eso seguro, sobre todo con Moody.

—Gracias, majo —solté, y eso obviamente a Snape no le hizo gracia.

—Nada de "gracias, majo" —gruñó—. Que sean cincuenta puntos menos para Ravenclaw por tu arrogancia, así aprenderás a respetar más a tus profesores —se dio la vuelta, la capa a un viento inexistente. Lo que le gustaba fliparse a Snape—. Sigo con mi guardia.

Moody también se fue y Filch terminó por irse también, murmurándole cosas a su asco de gata. Mientras, le quité la ilusión al mapa y, al mirarlo, me di cuenta de una cosa muy grave:

«¡Moody no es Moody!», pensé, atónita y asustada al mismo tiempo, y no era para menos. «¿Crouch? ¿Qué está tramando? ¿Por qué está suplantando a Moody?».

Eso, sin duda, requería tacto. Tenía que averiguar en qué andaba Crouch para suplantar a Moody de esa forma, delante de las barbas de Dumbledore. Primero llega alguien y mete a Harry en el torneo, luego a Crouch se le ocurre pasearse por Hogwarts a la una de la mañana con un disfraz de Moody. ¿Qué más estaba pasando en Hogwarts?

* * *

El tiempo siguió pasando y nosotros seguíamos con la inscripción. Todo iba bien, aunque despacio, pero aún quedaba tiempo. Hermione y yo estábamos seguras de que Harry pasaría sin problemas la prueba, sobre todo porque sabía que lo íbamos a animar. Para él eso era muy importante. Sin embargo…

—Señorita Granger, le llama el director —avisó McGonagall la tarde anterior al torneo, mientras estábamos culminando un hechizo que quizá le vendría bien a Harry—. Es muy urgente, así que dese prisa.

Así que Hermione tuvo que irse. Harry y yo supusimos que no tardaría en volver, pero llegó la noche y Hermione no volvía. Eso nos preocupó, sobre todo a Harry.

—No puedo concentrarme —dijo al final, a medianoche, levantándose.

—Es que deberías estar ya en la cama, Potter —intervino Pince—. Aprecio que estéis tanto aquí, chicos, pero también hay que dormir, en especial tú, que mañana tienes la prueba del torneo. Lo harás bien, estoy segura.

—Eso espero —suspiró Harry, mientras nos íbamos—. ¿Tú me ves con posibilidades, Bella? —me preguntó, ya yendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

—Yo creo que sí —dije—. Tienes tantas posibilidades como cualquiera de los otros campeones. Que salgas vencedor o no sólo depende de ti. Cuentas con nuestro apoyo, tanto el mío como el del resto del grupo, no lo olvides, y… —hice una pausa—. Mierda. ¿Cuándo me he hecho tan blanda? —Harry rió—. No, en serio, yo nunca he sido así.

—Claro que sí —aseguró Harry—, pero no lo sabías —su voz bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro casi inaudible—. Nunca habías estado en esta situación cuando ibas por ahí matando y torturando gente por orden del Señor Oscuro. Seguro que tuvo que ser lo peor esa vida.

—Yo lo pasé bastante bien, la verdad —admití, también en voz muy baja—. Claro que no conocía otra cosa. Cuando te conocí, todo empezó a cambiar para mí, me hizo más buena, por así decirlo, pero estoy segura de que mi instinto asesino y de psicópata sigue por ahí. Sólo hay que despertarlo de nuevo.

—Por mí que no despierte, me gustas más así —dijo Harry, elevando la voz poco a poco hasta dejarla normal de nuevo—. Pero unas cuantas travesurillas de vez en cuando nunca vienen mal —añadió, pícaro—. Hoy hay que descansar, pero mañana, cuando la prueba esté finiquitada, podríamos hacer alguna de esas travesurillas tú y yo antes de vernos para otra cosa… diferente. Tú ya me entiendes.

—Te entiendo —susurré—. Quieres probar otras posturas, ¿verdad?

—Pues… sí, me gustaría probar… —vaciló Harry, tímido de repente—. En fin, mañana mejor, que tengo que madrugar.

—De acuerdo, mañana nos vemos —acepté, antes de despedirnos con un beso y separarnos para ir cada uno a su torre.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo estaba de nuevo revolucionado. Luna entró en mi cuarto con mi otro yo (_Hedwig_) gritando como una posesa (recordemos que lo tenía para mí sola por ser la becaria de Pomfrey) y, sin dejarme siquiera abrir los dos ojos, me arrastró hasta los jardines, cerca del lago.

—Ey, al menos trata a mi otro yo con algo más de delicadeza, ¿no? —protesté, adormilada, al ver cómo cogió a mi forma animaga—. Lo que le pase a ella me pasa a mí también, recuérdalo. ¿Adónde me llevas, a todo esto?

—A ver la prueba, claro —dijo Luna, divertida—. Empezará en cinco minutos y tenemos que estar ahí desde el principio si no queremos perdérnosla.

Yo también quería ver la prueba, por supuesto, pero no estaba tan histérica como ella. Aun así, no tuve más remedio que dejarme arrastrar.

Llegamos a los jardines y vimos un habitáculo cuadrado, relativamente grande, y los asientos alrededor, pero más nada. Aún no sabíamos en qué consistía exactamente la prueba, pero pronto lo averiguaríamos. Los campeones se acercaban al habitáculo y se disponían a entrar en él.

A partir de aquí, y hasta el final de la prueba, tengo que remitirme a lo que Harry me dijo después. La habitación estaba insonorizada y los campeones, una vez dentro, tampoco escucharon nada del exterior. De hecho, ni siquiera nos veían, sólo veían lo que había dentro. Así pues, esto es lo que me contó Harry que pasó desde su punto de vista:

—_Vaya —dijo Cedric, curioso—. Esta vez no te acompaña _Hedwig_. Qué raro._

—Hedwig_ no soportaría esta prueba —declaró Harry. Tenía razón, claro—. No quiero perjudicarla, así que estará entre el público, supongo, encima de alguien de mi grupo._

—_El huevo decía que, si caemos al 'centrro', 'morrirríamos' —dijo Krum, nervioso._

—_Entonces 'pgocuguemos' no 'caegnos' —indicó Fleur._

—_Yo 'porr' si acaso voy haciendo testamento —dijo Krum, ya asustado, sacando pergamino y pluma, y comenzó a escribir—. Yo, Viktor Krum, en plenas facultades físicas y mentales, dono todas mis 'perrtenencias'…_

_Harry suspiró, Cedric gruñó algo y Fleur se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Pues si estaba tan asustado tan pronto, no querían ni pensar en cómo estaría cuando les tocara entrar en esa jaula que les tenían preparada._

—_Si se nos desmaya a la mitad de la prueba, no pienso cargar con él, aviso —murmuró Harry—. Tiene que pesar el doble que yo por lo menos._

—_Lo mismo digo —añadió Fleur—. 'Caggagás' tú con él, 'Cedgic', que se te ve un chico 'fognido'._

—_¿Cómo? ¿Yo? —exclamó Cedric._

—_«¡Y da comienzo la segunda prueba!» —oyeron de repente. Era Ludo Bagman, haciendo otra vez de comentarista—. «¡En este momento los campeones se disponen a entrar en la Sala de los Vientos! ¡Un fuerte aplauso para darles ánimos!»._

_Eso y los aplausos fueron las dos últimas cosas que oyeron durante la prueba pues, nada más entrar en la habitación cuadrada, se oyó un ruido terrible, como el de un huracán o un tornado, y también se sintieron como si estuvieran en medio de dichos fenómenos meteorológicos. Una corriente de aire los empujó hacia el centro y hacia los lados, llevando a cada uno a una esquina del habitáculo. El centro del mismo estaba lleno de pinchos que parecían letales, así que no parecía que les apeteciera caer ahí. Por otra parte, la posición de cada uno de ellos no parecía demasiado favorable. Los vientos soplaban con fuerzas diferentes y, según cómo se moviera cada uno, los arrastraban hacia la pared o hacia el colchón de faquir que era el centro de la estancia. Además, quedó claro que tendrían que moverse cuando la corriente cambió y empezó a impulsarlos hacia el centro. Parecía que los vientos cambiaban de dirección aleatoriamente, haciendo más difícil la prueba._

_«Vaya, Cedric lo tiene fácil», pensó Harry, al ver desde su posición que había una pequeña habitación en una de las paredes, precisamente la más cercana al Hufflepuff. Estaba claro que era ahí donde había que ir._

_Intentó caminar hacia la habitación, pero nada más apartarse de la pared le faltó el canto de un duro para dar con los huesos en el centro de la caja._

_«¡Suerte de reflejos!», pensó, apretujándose de nuevo en la pared._

_En ese momento, una corriente cambió de dirección y apretó aún más a Harry contra la pared, asfixiándolo, y sólo dando un paso lateral hacia la izquierda, la dirección que debía tomar si quería llegar a la habitación a la que tenía que ir, le salvó de quedar aplastado o ahogado, lo que llegara antes._

_«¡Maldita sea, no podemos quedarnos quietos, parece ser!», pensó, mientras miraba a la izquierda. Vio a Fleur ir delante de él y masculló algo para sus adentros antes de continuar, muy despacio y con mucho tiento._

_En un minuto que le pareció eterno, Harry sólo había podido avanzar un metro. Desde su nueva posición, pudo ver de nuevo la habitación a la que tendría que ir para ganar y lo que vio le dejó helado._

_«¡Hermione!», pensó, al verla dentro de la habitación, junto con Cho, Marietta y una niña que se parecía a Fleur, quizá su hermana o algo así, pero eso no importaba. _

_El viento volvió a hostigarle y tuvo que dar otro paso, pero esta vez no pudo avanzar más de ese paso, pues otra corriente se lo impidió, echándole hacia delante. Mantuvo el equilibrio justo a tiempo y, con gran esfuerzo, se volvió a pegar a la pared. Parecía que tendría que hacer algo más que tratar de caminar para llegar hasta su objetivo._

_«Bien, no sé qué harán los demás, pero yo voy a pasar por aquí como me llamo Harry Potter», pensó, sacando la varita (casi se le escapa de las manos por culpa de otra corriente). «Me vino bien jugar al Twilight Princess en casa con Hermione. Gracias a ese juego sé lo que tengo que hacer»._

_Alzó la varita sin pensárselo dos veces, pero eso casi le costó la vida. En el mismo momento en que lo hacía, la corriente cambió una vez más y lo impulsó hacia el centro, con tanta fuerza y tan de repente que no pudo prepararse. Por suerte, no le hizo falta, pues la misma corriente le ayudó a estabilizarse antes de llegar al suelo de pinchos, elevándolo otra vez. Era un colchón de aire que le vino que ni pintado. Ahora flotaba por encima del suelo que podía pisar, por acción y efecto de las corrientes, y en esa precaria situación conjuró unas botas de hierro, con las cuales cayó al suelo con un ruido metálico sordo._

_«Bien, ya no me lleva el aire», pensó, guardándose la varita. Contuvo la respiración, cerró los ojos y dio el primer paso, luego el segundo, y así sucesivamente. Le costaba mucho moverse, sí, pero podía atravesar ese huracán que le hacía ir hacia el centro._

_Un momento después, y de pronto, el viento se disipó, o eso le pareció a Harry. En realidad había viento, pero era muy débil, sobre todo en contraste con el fortísimo huracán de antes, y estuvo tentado de quitarse las botas de hierro, pero no lo hizo por si acaso. Vio a Fleur acurrucada en la pared, sin atreverse a moverse, y la dejó ahí. Que se las apañara como pudiera. Paró un instante, suspiró y la ayudó. Su conciencia le impedía dejarla tal cual estaba._

—_¡Merci! —exclamó la francesa._

_Harry asintió y, tras un gesto, continuó adelante. Cedric y Krum acababan en ese momento de rebasarla también y se disponían a pasar a Harry cuando éste se movió de nuevo. No iba a permitir que le adelantaran ahora._

_«¿Por qué Cedric no fue hacia la derecha?», pensó, mientras continuaba esforzándose por caminar con las botas de hierro. «Lo tenía más fácil. Bueno, da igual. Eso me viene bien»._

_Llegó a la puerta por fin. En ese punto no soplaba absolutamente ningún viento, ni fuerte ni débil, y ahí aprovechó Harry para disipar el conjuro de las botas de hierro, volviendo a ser zapatos normales y corrientes. Pero la puerta que le separaba de Hermione estaba cerrada. ¿Cómo abrirla?_

_«No creo que un _Alohomora_ sirva», pensó. «Sería demasiado fácil»._

_Cedric, sin embargo, probó el hechizo y, curiosamente, funcionó. Parecía que sí que iba a ser así de fácil. Y así, sin más, cogió a Cho de la mano y se la llevó fuera de la habitación. Harry miró un instante hacia atrás, a Fleur, que volvía a estar acurrucada contra la pared, lívida y temblando, y con eso le favoreció a Krum, que se abrió paso y se llevó a Marietta._

—_¡Despierta, Harry! —exclamó Hermione, dándole un golpe en el brazo—. ¿Estás bobo o qué? ¿Quieres sacarme de aquí? ¡Yo sola no puedo salir, hay una pared de aire para impedirlo!_

_Parecía cierto. Hermione estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para sacar el brazo. Pero el flojo golpe que le dio le sirvió para que Harry bajara de su nube y la sacara de allí. Se veía que ella sola no podía salir, pero si la sacaban, la corriente cesaba._

—_¡Eeeeh! ¿Y yo qué? —gritó la niña, tratando de salir sola. Al no poder, masculló algo en francés._

—_Tu hermana está ahí mismo —dijo Hermione—. Dale un par de leches luego por miedica._

—_¡Oui, ten 'pog segugo' que lo 'hagué', 'pego pgimego' tengo que 'salig'! —protestó la niña._

_Fleur alzó la vista y se levantó por fin, el cuerpo temblándole. Avanzó poco a poco, con mucho tiento, y eso que ya había pasado la zona de los vientos fuertes. Eso exasperó tanto a Hermione como a la niña, que estaba lanzándole improperios a su hermana, o eso supusieron Harry y Hermione, en función del tono de su vocecita infantil._

—_No me extraña que se liara con la comadreja —gruñó Hermione—. Vámonos ya, que nos van a quitar la tira de puntos por tardones._

_Mientras salían por fin, oyeron los insultos de la niña hacia su hermana (por el tono, no podía ser otra cosa) y salieron riéndose. Desde luego, esa francesita presumida era patética y una rajada a la hora de la verdad._

—_Desde luego, hicieron bien en llamarle a eso la Sala de los Vientos—, dijo Harry. Era un nombre apropiado, desde luego._

Volviendo a mí, nada más ver salir a los campeones con sus respectivos rehenes, corrí hacia allí para felicitar a Harry. En mi opinión, se merecía la mejor puntuación posible, y no por ser él, sino porque fue el primero en llegar y por la originalidad de su hechizo. Nadie más tuvo la idea de ponerse botas de hierro para no salir volando. No obstante…

—«¡Atención, los jueces, yo incluido, hemos deliberado sobre el resultado de la prueba, teniendo en cuenta que el joven Percival Weasley vota en sustitución de Barty Crouch, aquejado de una enfermedad!» —anunció Bagman «¿Enfermedad? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Va por ahí correteando en forma de Moody!», pensé—. «¡Ninguno de los participantes ha empleado el hechizo que les propusimos, sino que se sacaron otros conjuros de la manga» —«¿Qué libro?», pensé. «Si se trata de la notita en la que señalaban como recomendable lo de andar por el techo, la tiramos cuando la vimos»—. «¡No obstante, resultó efectivo en la mayoría de los casos y les permitió pasar la prueba! ¡A pesar de eso, creemos que nadie merece la máxima puntuación!».

Eso, naturalmente, organizó poco menos que un motín entre el público. Oír no oímos nada, pero sí lo vimos todo, pues al entrar los campeones la pared se hizo transparente desde nuestro lado, y todos opinábamos que Harry fue el mejor con sus botas de hierro. A nadie más se le había ocurrido algo semejante. Merecía la máxima puntuación.

—«¡Sin embargo!» —prosiguió Bagman—, «¡sí hemos podido dar una puntuación muy cercana a la máxima! ¡Esa puntuación le corresponde a Harry Potter, por su imaginación al sacarse de la varita unas botas de hierro, aguantando así los vientos más poderosos! ¡No sacó el primero a su rehén, pero sí ayudó a una rival aun sin tener que hacerlo, y eso se recompensa! ¡Le sigue Fleur Delacour pues, a pesar de haber sido la última, venció al miedo y sacó a su rehén contra todo pronóstico, visto lo visto!».

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es totalmente injusto! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡No venció al miedo ni nada parecido! ¡Menuda bronca le ha echado su hermana! ¡Vaya tongo, madre mía!

Por cómo reaccionó el público, más gente pudo ver que aquello no era justo, pero no influyó en el resultado el hecho de que protestaran.

«¡Y consideramos que hay un empate entre Cedric Diggory y Viktor Krum, éste por su sangre fría y aquél por su confianza en las pistas de la inscripción!» —continuó Bagman.

—¿Cómo? ¿Sangre fría? ¿Confianza? —exclamé, atónita—. ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Yo vi que Krum empujó a Diggory y si no se lo cargó fue porque había una corriente de aire para evitarlo! ¿Pero qué prueba han visto estos tíos?

«¡Por tanto, el resultado es el siguiente!» —concluyó Bagman—. «¡Harry Potter y Fleur Delacour comparten liderato en la clasificación global, seguidos de Cedric Diggory y, en último lugar, Viktor Krum!».

Ahí todo el mundo le dijo de todo a los jueces, pero éstos hicieron oídos sordos y no hubo nada que hacer. No sabíamos qué evaluaban exactamente, pero eso olía a trampa a kilómetros de distancia. En cualquier caso, la clasificación estaba así y no había vuelta de hoja. Pero Bagman aún no había acabado de hablar, como demostró al carraspear ligeramente para pedir silencio.

—«La tercera y última prueba se celebrará al anochecer del veinticuatro de junio» —informó—. «Se informará a los campeones en qué consistirá un mes antes para que se vayan preparando para pasarla. Muchas gracias por el apoyo a los campeones».

—Ya sé de dónde sale el dinero del premio al ganador —gruñó Cho, mientras trataba de animar a Cedric, que parecía deprimido, y no era para menos. Fue el primero en salir con su rehén y acabó el último—. Seguro que la francesita de marras soborna a los jueces, porque no hay otra explicación. Anda que no es mala, pero a pesar de eso va empatada con Harry a puntos, y eso que él es la leche. Aquí hay más tongo que en el boxeo. En fin, Ced, no te preocupes, seguro que en la tercera prueba te haces notar.

—O los soborna o les hace favores sexuales, aprovechando que está como un queso —opinó Blaise, que parecía celosa.

—No está mejor que tú, al menos en mi opinión —dijo Luna, como si nada, y eso le debió de gustar a Blaise, por cómo se juntaron.

«Yo opino igual», pensé, dejándolas a su aire. Por mí como si se atragantaban. «Pero no podemos quejarnos, Harry también va primero».

Harry suspiró, le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Hermione e hizo lo propio conmigo. Nosotras hicimos lo mismo y fuimos lentamente al castillo para celebrarlo. La segunda prueba estaba finiquitada y, hasta mayo, no hacía falta pensar en nada más relacionado con el torneo.

Al pensar en eso, sólo me engañaba a mí misma, como pude comprobar una semana después.


	24. La tercera prueba

**Disclaimer: Los clásicos nunca deberían ser totalmente olvidados. A veces rememoran buenos momentos.**

**A/N: Tras la segunda prueba, bastante modificada (no quería que todo el capítulo fuera sota, caballo y rey, la verdad), llega la tercera y definitiva, donde se sabrá que Harry ganará (qué remedio, Jotaká la hizo así), pero habrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo para ver qué pasa en el famoso cementerio. Un poquito de paciencia y a reírse con este capítulo (cuando proceda), que tiene algunos puntos particularmente buenos en medio de toda la morralla.**

**Hala, hala, a leer.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**LA TERCERA PRUEBA**

Tras la segunda prueba, todo volvió a la normalidad… al menos, dentro de lo que se podría considerar normal para nosotros. Clases normales, tareas normales, grupo normal… en fin, como si no hubiera más pruebas. Y es que junio estaba muy lejos y hasta mayo no había que preocuparse por nada referente a la tercera prueba. Al menos, los organizadores serían tan "gentiles" que les dirían en qué consistiría y todo. Era más o menos como un examen en el que dejaran sacar los apuntes. Esos exámenes nunca me gustaron porque las preguntas siempre están rebuscadas y temía que pasara algo parecido en esta ocasión.

En fin, que todo era la mar de aburrido y así continuaría hasta mayo… o eso pensé. A veces odio acertar, pero a veces también odio cometer errores.

—Bella, ¿tienes un momento? —me preguntó Harry un día. Yo estaba en la enfermería, rodeada de libros, así que no podía. De todas formas, Pomfrey podría haberlo dicho de otra forma.

—Largo, Harry —espetó—. Déjala estudiar, que me tiene contenta últimamente.

—Puedes ser más borde si quieres, jefa, que no se molesta —solté, sarcástica—. Ya ves, estoy encadenada aquí casi literalmente. Prueba con _Hedwig_, ¿va?

—Sí, de acuerdo —dijo Harry, yéndose—. Luego te veo… supongo.

Así que se fue cabizbajo. Lo que pasara en el camino de la enfermería a la torre supongo que dará lo mismo, aunque de no haber dado igual no habría podido contarlo de todas formas… en fin, me estoy rallando. Paso directamente a lo siguiente.

Harry llegó a la sala común, donde estaba yo encima de la cabeza de Hermione, mientras ella estudiaba, y nada más abrirse el agujero las dos miramos al mismo tiempo. Parecía preocupado por algo. Tras contarnos el deplorable estado de mi yo humano, propuso ir arriba, a la habitación, pues tenía que contarnos algo bastante curioso. El énfasis que puso en la palabra "curioso" me escamó, y parecía que a Hermione también, porque dejó los libros en los que estaba embutida y lo siguió. Tuvimos razón en escamarnos, sin duda, pero no me pillaba exactamente por sorpresa.

—Bueno, cuéntanos —dijo Hermione, sentándose en la cama de Harry. Él hizo lo propio, pero yo aún no; acababa de ver un ratón y decidí cazarlo mientras lo contaba.

—Bueno, fue en la clase de Pociones —dijo Harry—. Te acuerdas de que Karkaroff entró como Pedro por su casa en la clase, ¿verdad, Hermione? —ella tuvo que asentir, porque él continuó—. El caso es que parecía bastante nervioso por algo, así que tiré la bilis de armadillo al suelo aposta para ver qué pasaba, justo cuando la clase acababa, y no sé si hice bien o mal, porque me enteré de algo extraño.

—Si es que Karkaroff es un mortífago, eso ya lo sabemos —dije, ya de humana; acababa de coger el ratón por la cola.

—Ya, ya lo sé, no es eso lo que… —Harry se detuvo a media frase y puso cara de no entender nada—. ¿Qué haces con ese bicho?

—Es un pequeño aperitivo —dije, antes de abrir la boca a tope para meterme el ratón enterito.

—Euuugh, qué asco —gruñó Harry, seguramente con cara de haberse comido un limón. Yo no lo sabía, porque estaba ocupada degustando el ratón.

—Joder, parece Diana en V —murmuró Hermione. La miré y parecía a punto de echar hasta la primera papilla. Los dos lo estaban—. ¿Cómo te puedes comer eso?

Esperé un momento antes de contestar. En ese momento de espera, Harry y Hermione pudieron oír cómo los cartílagos del ratón se desmenuzaban mientras los masticaba. Por suerte para ellos, no notaron las tripas del bicho como yo, aunque a mí no me pareció tan asqueroso como a ellos. De hecho, estaba bastante bueno.

—No… no aguanto más… —oí balbucir a Hermione, y pronto se les oyó vomitar en un cubo que ella conjuró expresamente para ello.

—Hala, no es para tanto —aduje, nada más tragarme lo suficiente para poder hablar de modo que se me entendiera.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no es para tanto? —aulló Hermione, pálida, sin querer siquiera mirarme—. ¡Te acabas de comer un ratón! —una pausa—. Mierda. ¿Por qué lo he dicho…? —y volvió a vomitar.

—Los jóvenes de ahora no tenéis aguante —murmuré, mientras masticaba lo que me quedaba de ratón.

—No entiendo cómo te puede gustar eso —dijo Harry, atreviéndose a mirarme, pero pronto se arrepintió—. Madre mía, aún te asoma la cola y tienes su sangre en las comisuras de los labios.

Al imaginarse eso (porque no lo vio), Hermione volvió a llenar el cubo un poco más.

—Bah, costumbre —dije, divertida ante el espectáculo, mientras me relamía—. Cuando llevas cuatro años seguidos siendo una lechuza y comiendo ratones, uno más no te importa. Además, este estaba bueno.

Harry no contestó, sólo puso cara de haber bebido vinagre y alguna arcada le tuvo que dar, porque hizo un ademán de acercarse al cubo. Pero se ve que la aguantó y optó por sentarse en la cama otra vez.

—Bueno, a lo que iba —dijo, tratando de recuperar la compostura y, de paso, el color. No se atrevía a mirarme y no le culpo, porque estaba mordisqueando la cola del ratón en plan sádico, por fastidiar más que nada—. ¡Ay, cómete la cola o déjala de una vez, me estás poniendo malo!

Reí y acabé con la cola. Hermione parecía estar mejor también, porque limpió el cubo, pero no lo disipó todavía por si acaso.

—Qué zorra eres a veces, hija —gruñó Harry.

—Uy qué cosas más bonitas me dice —dije, divertida, tratando de abrazarlo, pero él se me escabulló como pudo—. Venga, ¿no vas a darme un besito?

—Luego, cuando vacíes un tubo de dentífrico para lavarte los dientes —dijo Harry, asqueado, aunque se le pudo notar un tono de broma—. Bueno, ya que has comido, continúo —reí otra vez—. Como iba diciendo, Karkaroff entró en la clase por las buenas y dijo que quería hablar con Snape, aunque curiosamente lo llamó Severus —se puso serio—. O esos dos son amigos o no sé qué pensar, la verdad, pero da igual. Lo que importa es lo que oí después, mientras limpiaba la bilis de armadillo del suelo.

—¿Lo que oíste, dices? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿De qué hablaron? Desde luego, parecía muy nervioso.

—Tenía razones para estarlo —dijo Harry—. Nada más iros, se levantó la manga izquierda de la túnica y le enseñó el brazo a Snape, y éste también se puso nervioso.

—Claro, le enseñó la Marca Tenebrosa —dije.

—Seguramente, porque dijo que le escocía y que se le marcaba peligrosamente —continuó Harry—. Y también dijo que Snape debía de notarla también por fuerza.

—Y la notará —dije—. Yo también la noto. De vez en cuando escuece y, como dice Karkaroff, se marca peligrosamente. Ya no me bastan las ilusiones de siempre para taparla. Tengo que emplear ilusiones más poderosas y, si sigue así, pronto tendré que utilizar pociones y no soy muy buena con ellas. Tendría que pedirle a Draco o a la jefa que me las hiciera.

—Draco tampoco es tan bueno haciendo pociones —gruñó Harry. Curiosamente, lo llamó por su nombre—. Yo también podría, de no ser porque tengo a Snape pegado a mi cogote la mitad del tiempo. La otra mitad está pegado al cogote de Neville —aclaró—. Aun así, mejor que se lo pidas a Pomfrey, que supongo que sabrá más de pociones que cualquiera de nosotros.

—Supongo que tienes razón —concluí—. ¿Algo más?

—Pues… no, nada más, creo… —vaciló Harry, dubitativo—. Quiero decir… creí que esto era suficiente para preocuparse. Ya sois tres los mortífagos en Hogwarts y… ¡Ah, otra cosa! —continuó, con expresión preocupada, pero no tanto como antes—. Sirius ha vuelto y está en alguna parte de Hogsmeade. No sé en qué está pensando para venir, teniendo en cuenta que aún no está del todo absuelto.

—Igual es para decirte que ya lo está —opinó Hermione—. Eso estaría bien.

—Sí, estaría genial —dijo Harry, sonriendo, aunque fue una sonrisa forzada, así que…

—¿Pero? —pregunté.

—Pero igual me pide que vaya a vivir con él —dijo Harry, torciendo el gesto en consonancia con su preocupación—. Quiero vivir contigo, Hermione, pero también quiero vivir con Sirius. ¿Qué hago? Una cosa es que tus padres me acepten porque tengo tu misma edad y saben que con los Dursley no vivo bien y otra es que acepten a Sirius. Él es ya adulto.

—Supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo con mis padres —sopesó Hermione—. Pasar en la casa de Sirius una semana o algo así. Si se presenta a mis padres y les explicamos lo que le pasó, es posible que nos dejen estar con él. Todo sería probar.

—Lo discutiremos mañana con él, aprovechando que vamos a la excursión a Hogsmeade —decidió Harry—. Tengo intención de invitar a todo el grupo, incluso a Neville y Susan. Si lo han absuelto por fin, no tendrá que esconderse y si no, al menos que el grupo sepa la verdad sobre él. Merecen nuestra confianza, ¿no?

—Supongo —dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros, justo cuando sonaba la campana que avisaba del fin del descanso.

* * *

Dicho y hecho. El día de la excursión a Hogsmeade, Harry llevó a todo el grupo a ver a Sirius, Neville y Susan incluidos. Estaba convencido de que había sido absuelto por fin y no paraba de repetirlo, no sé si para que los demás lo creyéramos también o qué, pero así iba. Así, cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade y no lo vimos, me empecé a preocupar. ¿Y si era una trampa del Señor Oscuro para capturar a Harry?

—Tenemos que ir a las afueras —indicó Harry—. Me dijo que no se dejaría ver todavía. Igual está esperando a que Dumbledore o algún otro declare públicamente que está reintegrado en la sociedad o algo así…

—Lo que tú digas —murmuré, alerta a todo movimiento. Aún no me fiaba.

—Isabella, estás tensa —observó Susan—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No sé, algo me da mala espina —repuse, ausente. Estaba concentrada en observar mi entorno—. Igual es una de mis paranoias, pero por si acaso…

—Igual está con la regla —soltó Draco, burlón.

Me volví para cantarle las cuarenta en bastos por no respetar a su tía, es decir, a mí, sobre todo sabiéndolo, pero entonces fue cuando vi una sombra esconderse y me detuve bruscamente.

—¡Eh, sal donde pueda verte! —ordené, varita en ristre.

—Sirius, puedes salir —dijo Harry, conciliador—, todos son de confianza… más o menos —añadió, mirando a Draco, que lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Qué miras?

—¿Qué miras tú? ¿Es que te has enamorado de mí? —gruñó Draco—. Déjalo ya, que me vas a hacer tener pesadillas.

—¡Bueno, basta! —puso orden Hermione—. Y tú sal ya, Sirius.

Sirius salió, en forma de perro, y nos incitó a que lo siguiéramos con un movimiento de la cabeza y un ladrido.

—¿Ese es Sirius? —preguntó Susan, sorprendida—. No hacía falta tener en secreto que tienes un perro callejero de amigo, Harry.

—Sirius es mucho más que un perro callejero, te lo aseguro —dijo Harry, sin especificar más.

Sirius ladró otra vez, impaciente, y caminó hacia delante, indicándonos que lo siguiéramos de una vez. Accedimos y nos llevó a una cueva cercana, donde estaba el hipogrifo que salvaron Harry y Hermione en tercer año. Yo, personalmente, arqueé una ceja al ver que Draco se paraba de repente, fijo en el pájaro.

—¡Tú! —bramó, señalándolo. El hipogrifo se irguió y soltó un extraño "kwik" (así sonó, al menos)—. ¡Así que has vuelto para acabar el trabajo, ¿eh, maldito pájaro?!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Susan.

—¡Ese fue el bicho que me agredió el año pasado! —acusó Draco—. ¡No me arrancó el brazo de cuajo por los pelos! ¡Aún tengo las cicatrices!

—¡Vamos, venga ya! —se burló Hermione—. ¡Deja de quejarte… Sasuke!

—¿Quién es ese tal Saske? —preguntó Neville, quitándole la pregunta a medio grupo.

—Algo así como Draco, pero en moreno —dijo Hermione, sin dar muchos detalles.

—Ah —dijo Draco, dándose aires—, ¿te refieres a un chico varonil, bien parecido y…?

—Pues no —intervine, sonriendo maléficamente—. Más bien se refiere a un medianena quejica con complejo de inferioridad.

—Justo, me lo has quitado de la boca, cariño —añadió Harry, riéndose.

—Bueno, basta ya —gruñó Sirius, volviendo a su forma humana y sorprendiendo a Susan y Neville y, de paso, evitando la posible respuesta de Draco y una cadena de pullas dolorosas—. Esto no lleva a ninguna parte. Sentaos, tengo información preocupante.

Todos en el grupo asentimos mientras nos sentábamos en el suelo de roca de la cueva. Draco empezó a quejarse de las condiciones en las que estábamos, como supuse.

—¿Qué pasa? —atajé—. ¿Es que esperabas una suite o qué? Deja de quejarte, medianena.

—¿Otra vez? —se quejó Draco, pero fue levantar un dedo amenazador y callarse en el acto.

—Vaya, veo que tienes muy bien controlado al hijo de los Malfoy —dijo Sirius, burlón, y Draco lo fulminó con la mirada—. Eso es bueno.

—Bueno, dejad de meteros con él de una vez —cortó Hermione—. Con un poco basta, no hace falta darle tanta tralla al pobre.

—Hermione, me gustaría conservar la poca dignidad que me queda —gruñó Draco, avergonzado.

—Pues anda que no tienes que espabilar para eso —concluí—. En fin, cambiando de tema. ¿Para qué has citado a Harry aquí, Sirius?

—En realidad fue a Harry, Ron y Hermione —dijo Sirius, mirando alrededor—, pero habéis venido más de lo que esperaba y no veo a Ron.

—Es que no sé por qué iba a venir —dijo Hermione—. No es del grupo. Estuvo donde te vimos por pura casualidad, nada más.

—Eso da igual —dijo Harry—. Sirius, ¿te han declarado inocente ya? Es por eso que nos has citado aquí, ¿verdad?, para decírnoslo.

—Aún queda que el ministro Fudge lo diga abiertamente, pero sí —dijo Sirius, sonriente, pero pronto volvió a ponerse serio—. Pero no estoy aquí por eso, sino porque quiero enterarme de primera mano de qué está ocurriendo en Hogwarts.

»Llevo desde que empezó el torneo dándole vueltas a quién pudo meterte —continuó, yendo de aquí para allá—. Al principio sospeché de Karkaroff, pero no estoy tan seguro ahora, teniendo en cuenta algunas noticias que he leído últimamente —sacó unos periódicos de la túnica y Harry los cogió—. Había oído que Crouch está enfermo, pero no me esperaba que llevara tanto tiempo sin ir a trabajar. Es muy raro en él. Y también está el tema de Bertha Jorkins, que sigue desaparecida, y tú insistes en que está muerta por tu sueño, pero si así fuera, habrían encontrado su cuerpo y no es el caso. Son cosas que no me cuadran.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Draco—. Es una inútil, o eso dicen. Seguro que pasan de buscarla y han contratado a otra más competente para sustituirla.

—No es tan inútil como pretenden —aseguró Sirius—. Yo la conocí personalmente, igual que tus padres, y tanto ellos como yo sabemos que se las apañaba. No era especialmente inteligente, es cierto, pero tenía una memoria excelente para los chismes. Que digan que se ha perdido en Albania no hay quien se lo crea, al menos no quien la haya conocido.

—¿En Albania? —preguntó Susan—. Allí fue donde ocurrieron los últimos fenómenos extraños relacionados con Quien Vosotros Sabéis, o eso dice mi tía. ¿Y si…?

—El Señor Oscuro no está allí —aseguró Harry, rotundo—. No sabría decir bien por qué lo sé, llámalo X, pero creo que está en alguna parte de Gran Bretaña, esperando algo. Y creo que Bertha Jorkins ha muerto hace tiempo. Creo que mi sueño no es un sueño, sino algo que ha pasado realmente.

—¿Y qué eres ahora, un adivino? —murmuró Draco—. Qué chorrada.

—Bueno, dejad a la tía esa —atajé—. Me da yuyu. Hablemos más bien de Crouch, que me interesa más.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sirius.

—Por una de las excursiones nocturnas que Harry y yo acostumbramos a tener últimamente —dije, sin dar demasiados detalles; se sobreentendía todo—. Por suerte, solemos llevarnos cierto mapa de Hogwarts que es muy útil en ciertos casos, por ejemplo para evitar que te pillen a deshoras. Seguramente sepas de qué estoy hablando, Sirius. Harry me dijo que te haces llamar Canuto y, curiosamente, es uno de los cuatro inventores del mapa que digo.

—Eso da igual —dijo Harry—. El caso es que encontramos una noche a Crouch yendo a hurtadillas al despacho de Snape. Qué raro que no pueda ir a trabajar porque está enfermo pero sí pueda escurrirse por Hogwarts y entrar en despachos ajenos a la una de la mañana.

—Curioso, sí —coincidió Sirius, y el resto del grupo asintió, expectante—. Sobre todo, conociendo como conozco a Crouch.

—¿Y de qué lo conoces? —preguntó Blaise, que hasta ese momento no había abierto la boca.

—Bueno —gruñó Sirius—, por fuerza, porque fue él quien me metió en Azkaban sin juicio previo.

Estuve tentada de decir que eso era muy de su estilo, pero me callé. Entrábamos en terreno peligroso si hablaba más de la cuenta. Yo fui otra de las "afortunadas" a las que le pasó lo mismo que a Sirius.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Pero eso es ilegal!

—No en aquella época —dijo Luna, también hablando por primera vez. Todos nos la quedamos mirando—. ¿Qué? Es lo que le oí una vez a mi padre, que en la época del Señor Oscuro todo parecía valer.

—¡Pero es ilegal, lo mires por donde lo mires! —insistió Hermione.

—Sí, lo es —afirmó Sirius—, pero también es cierto lo que dice tu amiga. En aquel entonces estaba permitido, al menos si era Crouch quien lo hacía.

—¿Y quién era él para meter a la gente en Azkaban sin pruebas? —preguntó Hermione—. ¡Era un monstruo entonces y lo es ahora! ¡No ha cambiado nada, por lo que estoy oyendo! ¡Despidió a su elfa doméstica, y leí que lo hizo con tal frialdad que habría dejado helado incluso al mismo Señor Oscuro!

—Pues no has oído ni has leído casi nada de él, te lo aseguro —dijo Sirius—. Tienes razón cuando dices que es un monstruo y todos tenéis que saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar por sus ideales. Os explico:

Y empezó a explicar cosas de Crouch que pocos sabían. Era de dominio público que había tomado la directa para ser el próximo Ministro de Magia, también que su carrera se truncó porque su propio hijo era un mortífago (de hecho, estuvo conmigo cuando nos detuvieron y fue enviado a una celda próxima a la mía y la de Sirius), pero lo contó con unos detalles que no todo el mundo sabía. Por ejemplo, cómo fue encerrado, cómo gritaba por las noches, cómo llamaba a su madre… pero sobre todo, cómo estaba la propia madre, una vez que fueron Crouch y ella a visitar al chaval (pues eso era). Estaba tan mal como él, y no era poco. Naturalmente, eso se tapó, como se tapó la forma en que trató a su hijo en el "supuesto" juicio, y lo sé porque estaba allí, como digo, y si Sirius sabía eso era porque yo misma se lo dije, aunque no quisiera escucharme.

—Dios, es más cruel de lo que creía —gimió Hermione, anonadada—. Meter a su propio hijo en Azkaban, tratándolo como a una mierda… Sí, era un mortífago, pero era su hijo también…

—Igual ni siquiera era un mortífago, sino que sólo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, como la elfa —opinó Luna.

Estuve tentada de decir que sí que lo era, y un cabronazo además, pero eso me habría descubierto. Permanecí en silencio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está ahora haciendo cosas raras, como visitar el despacho de Snape a la una de la madrugada? —preguntó Blaise—. No es el mejor profesor del mundo, lo admito, pero no deja de ser de fiar si le caes bien… más o menos…

—El tema es que se supone que está enfermo —dijo Luna—. Si lo está, ¿qué hace yendo a Hogwarts de noche? ¿Qué está tramando?

—Buena pregunta, Luna —dije, pensativa.

Muy buena, sí. Yo ya llevaba tiempo preguntándome eso, pero no había encontrado aún la respuesta, y eso no me daba buenas vibraciones.

—Bueno… —era Harry—, Snape es un mortífago, o eso creo —la mayoría lo miró con incredulidad—. No me miréis así, es una sospecha que tengo.

—Es verdad que es especialmente cabrón contigo, Harry —dijo Blaise—, pero de eso a ser un mortífago, francamente…

—¿Y si Crouch tiene las mismas sospechas que yo sobre Snape? —continuó Harry—. Si es una especie de cazador de mortifagos como dice Sirius, y si es tan chungo como para meter a su propio hijo entre rejas sin miramientos, es posible que esté sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para ir a por Snape o algo así. A saber lo que se puede esperar de un tío como ese…

—La verdad es que no te falta razón al sospechar de Snape, pero creo que exageras al decir que es un mortífago —dijo Sirius—. Siempre ha sentido predilección por las Artes Oscuras, de hecho conocía más maldiciones cuando llegó a Hogwarts que muchos de los de séptimo curso y, por si fuera poco, estaba metido en una pandilla de la cual salieron muchos mortífagos, pero no creo que él mismo sea uno de ellos. Es retorcido hasta decir basta, pero no es idiota.

En ese momento abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla justo a tiempo. Estuve a punto de recordarle que no sólo estaba con la pandilla de la cual salieron muchos mortífagos (yo también estaba, por cierto), sino que también iba de vez en cuando con Lily Evans, la futura Lily Potter, madre de Harry. Imagínate lo que habría supuesto saber eso. Seguramente por eso Sirius también omitió esa parte.

—Pues para no ser un mortífago, bien que se relaciona con ellos —insistió Harry—. Por ejemplo con Karkaroff. Cuando le enseñó la Marca del brazo, no veas tú la cara que puso Snape y lo nervioso que se puso.

Ahí miré a Harry con cara de asombro, y porque me preocupé de ponerla así para ocultar la de miedo. Acababa de dar información que sólo unos pocos debían saber, información que, por lo pronto, le relacionaba con mortífagos. La Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo de un mortífago no es algo que nadie de fuera del Círculo sepa, salvo los aurores u otros cazadores de magos oscuros. Los mortífagos nos cuidamos muy mucho de mostrarla.

—¿Qué marca? —preguntó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Te refieres a la Marca Tenebrosa de la que hablaban a veces en Azkaban?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Luna.

—Sí, oí de más de un mortífago que era curioso que ya no le molestara la Marca Tenebrosa del brazo —explicó Sirius. Sí, yo también lo había oído—. Pero no le di mucha importancia.

—¿Tienen eso los mortífagos en el brazo? —preguntó Neville.

—Bueno… eso es lo que he leído —desvió Harry, no muy convincentemente, todo sea dicho.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Sirius, aún ceñudo.

—Pues… —Harry vaciló. Parecía que estaba pensando deprisa para salir del atolladero—, Internet, sobre todo.

—¿Y qué es eso del Internet? —preguntó Blaise.

—¡Oh, es un lugar genial…! —exclamó Hermione.

—¡…para encontrar porno! —saltamos Harry y yo a la vez, y nos dio un acceso de risa floja.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los demás.

—Nada, dejadlo, cosas nuestras —atajó Harry, sin poder dejar de reír. Sirius nos miró como si opinara que estábamos locos… y quizá tuviera razón…

—En fin, dejemos eso —concluyó—. Harry, ¿te has sentido en peligro en algún momento desde que entraste en el torneo?

—No, nadie me ha atacado ni nada de eso, si te refieres a eso —dijo Harry—. Bueno, nadie salvo un dragón, pero le achuché a Weasley para que se entretuviera, así que no pasó nada.

Risas, salvo de Neville, Susan y Sirius. Éste último enarcó una ceja, extrañado, mientras que aquéllos se miraron, como decidiendo si tenían que reírse o qué.

—Vaya, ¿y te dejaron hacer eso? —preguntó Sirius.

—Me quitaron puntos, pero como cogí el huevo y a él no le pasó nada, lo dieron por válido —dijo Harry, despreocupado—. Bella cuidó de él cuando el dragón lo hirió.

—Bah, fue una herida superficial fácil de curar —añadí—. Nada que supusiera un reto. ¿Cuánto llevamos ya aquí metidos, a todo esto? Se me está quedando el culo plano.

—Ah, ¿pero todavía lo sientes? —gruñó Draco.

—Apenas —dije, levantándome y estirándome.

—Es que son ya las tres y media —dijo Harry—. Ya deberíamos ir pensando en volver, antes de que nos echen de menos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sirius—. Estate alerta, Harry, y vosotros cuidad de él también. Yo estaré por los alrededores, camuflado. No me quedaré tranquilo hasta que el torneo acabe.

—Bah, conmigo está a salvo —dije, con tono despreocupado—. Si algún capullo trata de hacerle daño, que vaya preparando la fosa.

Harry y Hermione rieron, pero sentí las miradas de los demás en la nuca, inquisitivas, casi preguntándose si era una broma o si lo decía en serio. Desde luego, lo decía en serio, pero de un modo tal que parecía que iba de broma.

Dejamos el tema aparcado y charlamos de otras trivialidades mientras salíamos de la cueva y volvíamos al pueblo. Sirius cambió a perro y, tras dejar que lo acariciáramos, se fue.

* * *

El día en que se sabría en qué consistía la tercera prueba llegó por fin. Harry y los demás campeones se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch, bastante remodelado para la ocasión, pues la prueba se celebraría allí. Se estaba haciendo de noche rápidamente y yo iba, como siempre, colgada en su hombro, para vigilar. A los jugadores de Quidditch no les sentó nada bien ese cambio, pues ya no era un campo de Quidditch, sino un conglomerado de arbustos de un metro de altura.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —se quejó Cedric—. ¿Qué le han hecho al campo? ¡Esto es indignante!

—Tranquilos —dijo Bagman—. Es provisional. Después de la prueba volveremos a dejar el campo como estaba.

—¿Y 'paga' qué han puesto tantos 'agbustos' en el campo, si puede 'sabegse'? —preguntó Fleur.

—'Crreo' que es un 'laberrinto' —dijo Krum.

—Sí, exactamente —confirmó Bagman—. La tercera prueba será un laberinto. Las paredes del laberinto, estos arbustos, ahora miden un metro, pero confiamos en que el mes que viene midan unos veinte metros. Además, Hagrid nos dejará poner algunos animalitos para que la cosa resulte algo más… —pausa de efecto— emocionante.

—Conociendo a Hagrid, de animalitos van a tener poco —le susurró Harry a Fleur, que estaba a su lado.

—Si el tal 'Haggid' es como 'nuestga diguectoga', te 'cgueo' —añadió ella—. 'Pog ciegto', ¿vas a 'dag' espectáculo también en esta 'pgüeba'?

—Para eso estamos —dijo Harry, sonriendo, y ella sonrió también. Yo ululé para hacerme notar y Harry fijó su vista en el laberinto.

«Tengo que vigilar bien a esta lagarta o me levanta el novio», pensé, sin quitar ojo a la francesita de marras. «Como siga así, voy a tener que picarle la tráquea».

—Veo que sigues con tu lechuza, Harry —dijo Bagman, y ahí todos atendimos—. No te permitiremos esta vez llevarla, no vaya a ser que te indique el camino. Todos debéis tener las mismas oportunidades. Bueno, ya sabéis en qué va a consistir el juego. Espero poder comentar un gran espectáculo. Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado un momento?

Me fijé en que Cedric, Fleur y Krum se miraron antes de hacer un gesto que bien podría definirse como "verás la que le espera". No obstante, nada más lejos de eso.

—Escucha, Harry —dijo Bagman, en voz baja—. Es verdad que no puedo dejar que tu lechuza vaya contigo, pues sería un cante, pero sí podría darte alguna pista extra si quieres, al ser el menos preparado de todos. Algo sutil, claro, para equilibrar las cosas del todo.

—No hará falta, señor Bagman —rechazó Harry—. Tengo un mes para prepararme, así que seguro que puedo ponerme al nivel de los de séptimo si me lo curro. Me vendrá muy bien para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así la tendré chupada.

Bagman rió y asintió antes de irse, dejando a Harry algo confuso. Esa extraña obsesión de Bagman por hacer trampas a favor de Harry era algo sospechosa. ¿Y si tenía algo que ver con el caso Crouch? Tenía que vigilarlo por si acaso. Ser la guardaespaldas de Harry era duro, sin duda.

Harry volvió con los demás campeones, que obviamente preguntaron qué quería Bagman de él. Él mintió convincentemente, diciendo que quería asegurarse de que yo no estaría cerca en la prueba, y la cosa quedó ahí. Cedric y Fleur se fueron cada cual por su lado, mientras que Krum se acercó a hablar con Harry.

—¿Puedo 'hablarr' contigo un momento? —preguntó, mirando en torno a ellos—. En 'prrivado', a 'serr' posible, no vaya a 'enterrarrse' quien no deba.

—Claro, no hay problema —dijo Harry, y fueron a las puertas del bosque.

—Sí, este 'parrece' un buen sitio —dijo Krum—. 'Verrás', es cosa de 'Marrietta'. Tengo entendido que tu novia es su amiga, así que quizás sepas 'porr' qué está tan distante conmigo últimamente.

—Ni idea, ni siquiera sabía que estuvieras saliendo con ella —dijo Harry—. Creí que sólo era tu pareja en el baile de Navidad, como pasó con mucha gente.

—¿Mi 'parreja'? —preguntó Krum—. Vaya, no había pensado en eso. Es posible que sólo 'fuerra' al baile conmigo 'porr irr' con alguien, como la 'mayorría'. Eso 'explicarría' que no 'quierra continuarr' y… —una pausa, coincidente con un ruido de hojas detrás de nosotros—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Algún animal, supongo —dijo Harry, dándose la vuelta, pero se equivocaba. Era…—. ¡Señor Crouch! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Efectivamente, era Crouch, y estaba en muy malas condiciones. Físicamente estaba hecho un cromo, digámoslo así. Ojeras, agotamiento, incluso algunas heridas leves… pero mentalmente estaba mucho peor. Hablaba incoherentemente, dictándole órdenes y sugerencias a un árbol, creyendo que era Percy Weasley. De hecho, ni siquiera lo llamaba Weasley, sino Weatherby, pero eso era un poco lo de menos. El caso es que no parecía estar en sus cabales, como si alguien le hubiera dado una dosis masiva de la maldición _Cruciatus_… ¡Eh, no me mires así, que no fui yo! Aunque ganas me daban, no digo que no.

Sin embargo, Crouch también tenía algunos momentos de lucidez, pocos pero ahí estaban, y en esos escasos momentos de lucidez preguntaba insistentemente por Dumbledore. Habló de Bertha Jorkins, que estaba muerta (cosa que ya sabíamos), también de su hijo, de que había hecho una estupidez y no sé cuántas cosas más. ¡Ah, sí!, también de Harry y del Señor Oscuro, que se hacía cada vez más fuerte o algo así. En fin, incoherencias, pero demasiado coherentes para realmente ser incoherencias, así que me fui para llamar a mi otro yo. Evidentemente, no podía transformarme ahora. Para cuando volví (bueno, volvimos, porque iba en mis dos formas a la vez, aunque cuidando mucho el no tocarnos al ser la misma materia pero de distintos tiempos), era demasiado tarde. Crouch había desaparecido, Krum estaba tirado en el suelo, Dumbledore y Harry llegaban en ese momento por un lado y Moody por otro. Como lechuza, volví con Harry; como humana, me dispuse a atender a Krum.

—No tiene nada serio —diagnostiqué, haciéndole oler una poción para que despertara—. Sólo fue un golpe en la cabeza para hacer que perdiera el sentido —me dirigí al paciente—. ¿Qué tal estás, Krum?

—'Marreado, perro' bien —musitó Krum—. Maldito viejo, me atacó 'porr detrrás'… ni 'siquierra' pude 'verrlo' bien…

—¿El señor Crouch te atacó? —preguntó Harry, extrañado—. No parecía estar en condiciones.

—No, no fue 'Crrouch' —dijo Krum.

—Tranquilo, hijo —dijo Moody—. Ven conmigo y cuéntamelo todo para que pueda investigar. Fui auror, tengo experiencia.

Y se fue con él al castillo antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Dumbledore, mientras, continuaba allí, sonsacándole cosas a Harry.

—¿Y dices que habló de Bertha Jorkins y de su hijo? —preguntó.

—Sí, profesor, e insistía en verle a usted —dijo Harry—. Que había cometido errores graves o algo así, y también habló del Señor Oscuro. Y después volvió a hablar con el árbol de cosas totalmente distintas.

—Si Crouch estuvo aquí, es evidente que alguien se lo ha llevado —dije, rastreando, varita en ristre, la punta iluminada—. Las huellas son un poco raras, como si alguien más que Crouch hubiera estado aquí. Las de Crouch son evidentes, pero hay algunas que no corresponden y… —noté la mirada de Dumbledore y alcé la vista—. Bueno, jefe, ya sabe que me gusta jugar a los detectives. Está en mi currículum, ¿se acuerda? —reí suavemente.

—Supongo que formará parte de tu adiestramiento como medimaga —dijo Dumbledore, encogiéndose de hombros—. De todas formas, déjame a mí investigar más a fondo. Asegúrate de que Harry está bien, ya sabes, por si le ha quedado alguna secuela al ver al señor Crouch así y eso.

Nos estaba largando de allí, estaba claro, así que no tuvimos más remedio que irnos. Sin embargo, no le dije todo a Dumbledore. "Olvidé" mencionar que, quienquiera que atacó a Krum, conjuró un hechizo después. Nadie puede Desaparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts y no hubo tiempo suficiente para llegar, noquear a Krum, secuestrar a Crouch y largarse sin Desaparecerse en el proceso. Eso se hizo desde dentro, sospechaba que el infiltrado del Señor Oscuro, quienquiera que fuera, pero era tan hábil que pudo ocultar su rastro con eficacia. Estaba segura de que en ese momento estaba oculto en el bosque, esperando a que Dumbledore se largara, para poder después hacer lo mismo. Así pues, cogí el mapa y busqué en el bosque, pero sin éxito.

«Cabrón, qué rápido es», pensé, furiosa, volviendo a guardar el mapa. Naturalmente, oculté mi furia para que Harry no se diera cuenta de nada. Debía estar a lo suyo, que era el torneo, y dejarme este tema a mí. «Pero un día de estos se le acabará la suerte. Ya me encargaré yo de eso».

* * *

A partir de ese momento, y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, Harry practicó más que nunca todos los hechizos de ataque y defensa. Y, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, Pomfrey se apiadó de mí y me permitió ayudarle. Así pues, estuvimos los dos atacándonos y defendiéndonos mutuamente, hasta quedar agotados. Fue un mes muy duro tanto para él como para mí. Yo había perdido facultades y, cuando Harry cogió experiencia en duelos, me empezó a costar seguir su ritmo, pero eso me vino bien para desoxidarme y volver a alcanzar el nivel que tenía antes de ser encarcelada. Y me aseguré de que Harry también lo alcanzara, tanto con varita como sin ella, aunque dejándole bien claro que la magia sin varita no debía mostrarla a no ser que no tuviera otra opción. No convenía que nadie supiera que no estamos indefensos sin varita.

Una vez acabamos con las lecciones de magia oscura avanzada (hice hincapié en eso a pesar de las protestas de Harry, pues nunca venía mal saber magia oscura), comencé otro tipo de instrucción: lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Así, lo adiestré en artes marciales como pude y me aseguré de que, por lo menos, aprendiera lo básico. A decir verdad, no podía enseñarle mucho más en tan poco tiempo y yo tampoco era precisamente Bruce Lee. Pero, el día antes de la prueba, consideré que estaba bastante bien preparado tanto física como mágicamente. Estaba satisfecha.

—¡Muy bien, Harry! —alabé, contenta—. Vas a tener la prueba chupada, te lo digo yo. Aunque te salga una cohorte de acromántulas en el laberinto, no vas a tener problemas. La copa es tuya.

—Eso espero —dijo Harry, sentado en el borde del lago. Ya hacía buen tiempo, así que últimamente practicábamos las artes marciales fuera, y a menudo se acercaban algunos curiosos para vernos pelear y depurar nuestra técnica. Bueno, daba igual—. De todas formas, me sigue preocupando el último sueño.

En clase de Adivinación, Harry se durmió (cosa muy normal) y soñó con el Señor Oscuro (eso ya era preocupante, empiezo a sentirme celosa. ¿Por qué no sueña conmigo?). En el transcurso del sueño, el Señor Oscuro estaba muy decepcionado con Lucius, pues un descuido por parte de mi cuñado hizo que Crouch se escapara. Por lo visto, lo habían capturado y obligado mediante la maldición _Imperius_ a seguir haciendo su trabajo normal. Una tontería, en mi opinión. Para eso no hacía falta echarle la maldición, pero bueno, allá ellos. Sin embargo, se ve que no pasaba nada porque Crouch se escapara de su control, pues murió en Hogwarts. Al parecer, el infiltrado lo mató y escondió el cuerpo, cosa que yo ya había intuido y que ahora verificaba. Aun así, el Señor Oscuro castigó a Lucius y fue ahí cuando Harry despertó, gritando, y fue enviado a la enfermería.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por eso ahora —dije, tranquilizándolo—. De eso me ocupo yo. Tú concéntrate en el laberinto. Cuando te lleves la copa, si quieres, puedes ayudarme a investigar todo lo relacionado con los dos sueños.

—De acuerdo, sé que contigo estoy seguro, así que no me preocuparé —aceptó Harry, levantándose—. Me apetece un bañito. ¿A ti no?

—Buena idea —dije, levantándome también—. ¿Pillamos un bañador o nos tiramos en bolas?

—¿Tú qué crees? —ronroneó Harry, travieso.

Sonreí y me quité la túnica. Obviamente, no sólo íbamos a bañarnos. Tan sólo esperamos que nadie más estuviera bañándose también, pues los búlgaros aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para hacer exhibiciones de salto de trampolín tirándose desde los mástiles de su barco.

«Bueno, a quien no le guste lo que ve, que no mire», pensé, mientras me tiraba de cabeza tal y como vine al mundo y sintiendo el chapuzón de Harry a mi lado.

—«¡Damas y caballeros, la prueba final del Torneo de los Tres Magos está a punto de comenzar!» —exclamó Bagman, haciendo de comentarista una vez más, su voz amplificada con magia, naturalmente—. «¡En primer lugar saldrán Harry Potter y Fleur Delacour, al ser los líderes del torneo, seguidos por Cedric Diggory y, por último, Viktor Krum! ¡A pesar de entrar al laberinto en distinto tiempo, todos tendrán las mismas oportunidades, pues habrá un gran desafío para ellos! ¡No podremos ver nada, es una lástima, pero sabremos quién es el ganador cuando salga con la copa en las manos! ¡Y ya, sin más preámbulos, demos un aplauso a los campeones!».

La gente aplaudió a rabiar. Parecía que esta última prueba llamaba la atención más que las anteriores, al poder conocerse por fin quién ganaría, y atrajo a todo el castillo. A pesar de que nadie podría ver nada, nadie se fue y estaban expectantes. En mi opinión, eran idiotas perdidos. Si no podían ver nada, ¿qué hacían allí? ¿Jugar a las charadas? ¿Y a qué aplaudían, además? Todo eso era absurdo. Sin embargo, yo no quería perdérmelo y, a modo _Hedwig_, me dispuse a verlo todo.

«Paso de lo que diga ese comentarista del tres al cuarto», pensé, volando hacia el laberinto. Me proponía verlo todo desde el aire, planeando, y así me situé en el centro, pero… «¿Qué diablos…?», pensé, al notar una presencia detrás de mí. Además, se le oyó a base de bien.

—¡Eh, tú! —le oí. Era nada menos que un grifo enorme que parecía sufrir de ronquera.

Naturalmente, siendo una lechuza lo entendí a la perfección, pero de haber sido humana sólo habría oído una especie de "pío, pío" dicho por M. A. Barracus. Acojonante, vamos.

—¡Coño, qué bicho más grande! —ululé, y no pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

—¡Largo de aquí, pajarita! —pió el grifo, que definitivamente parecía tener muy malas pulgas. Una vida sexual aburrida, supongo—. ¡Esta es mi propiedad hasta que se acabe la prueba! ¡Nadie más que yo vuela por aquí, órdenes de Hagrid!

Obviamente era para evitar que los campeones hicieran trampas cogiendo una escoba para ver por dónde ir. Desde luego, tenía pinta, teniendo en cuenta lo borde que era el pajarraco.

—¿Y te da órdenes ese proyecto de humano? Patético —me burlé con un gorjeo. Mal hecho.

El grifo parecía haber perdido las ganas de "hablar" (por así decirlo) y pasó a actuar. Dicho de otro modo, cargó contra mí de un modo salvaje y totalmente innecesario. Desde luego, no era precisamente un caballero. ¿Cómo se atrevía a atentar contra una señorita como yo? Indignante. Pero cualquiera se lo decía, yo desde luego no, así que me largué tras esquivarlo. Sin embargo, eso no le sentó nada bien a ese bruto y decidió perseguirme.

—¡Tanque! ¡Pilla el aggro de este tío o no te curo! —ululé a los cuatro vientos, pero no hubo un dios que se acercara ahí, así que no tuve otro remedio que sacar lo mejor de mí en ese momento—. ¡Serás cabrón! ¡Ahora verás, pollito! _¡Ataque Hiperrayo!_

Con eso fulminé al grifo, ante la mirada y griterío de asombro del público asistente, los campeones, los árbitros… aunque Harry dijo algo ligeramente distinto.

—¡Hija de puta! ¿Por qué no sacaste eso cuando lo del dragón, so zorra?

—¡Porque no tenía nivel suficiente entonces! —quise decirle, pero sólo me salió un ululato de indignación incomprensible para él. ¿Que si me molestaba que me dijera eso? Claro que no. Sé que me lo dijo desde el cariño.

En fin, con todo ese jaleo del grifo y demás, me perdí media prueba, pero pude ver lo esencial. En primer lugar, tal y como dijo Bagman, entrarían en el laberinto Harry y la lagarta. Un minuto después, Cedric y el siguiente minuto sería el turno de Krum. Una vez los cuatro estuvieron dentro, se separaron. Harry se abonó a la izquierda y cogió todos los caminos en esa dirección, orientándose con la varita. Sabía que la copa se encontraba al norte, así que era fácil… o al menos eso parecía. Las paredes del laberinto y, sobre todo, los bichos de Hagrid le demostraron que le iba a costar un poco más de lo previsto inicialmente.

Durante el laberinto, Harry tuvo que lidiar con nada menos que un escreguto de cola explosiva, o así lo llamó Hagrid. Yo, personalmente, no sabía qué coño era eso (con perdón). El taco me salió del alma al ver esa cosa. De unos tres o cuatro metros de altura y lo menos ocho de longitud, si no eran más, parecía un gusano acorazado en la forma, pero en nada más. No parecía tener ojos o boca y la coraza era tan dura que los hechizos rebotaban. Para quitárselo de encima, Harry decidió atacar por abajo, que parecía el único punto débil del bicho. Cuando se deshizo del bicho, continuó adelante y pronto tuvo la siguiente complicación.

«Vaya, las cosas se le ponen patas arriba por momentos», pensé, al verlo colgado.

El suelo se había convertido en cielo y viceversa, gracias a un hechizo que, posiblemente, era el que los organizadores del torneo habían sugerido para la segunda prueba. Pero Harry no perdió la calma y supo salir de ese atolladero sin mayores problemas. Sólo había que seguir andando, no era nada del otro mundo.

Poco después, se pudo ver a Fleur tirar chispas al aire, señal de que se rendía. Harry pareció interesarse por ella al principio, pero luego se ve que lo pensó dos veces y obvió el incidente. Una menos, en mi opinión. Más adelante, Krum, que parecía bajo los efectos de la maldición _Imperius_, atacó sin provocación tanto a Harry como a Cedric y aquél consideró que un _Petrificus Totalus_ solucionaría el problema. Acertó, y mientras Cedric tiraba chispas al aire para que se llevaran a Krum, Harry aprovechó aquello para tomar la delantera. Un dementor que resultó ser un boggart y una esfinge fueron los siguientes obstáculos para Harry, pero no le fue difícil pasar por ahí y, tras destruir literalmente a una acromántula para salvarle el culo a Cedric, se dirigió a por la copa.

Esto me resultó divertido cuando Harry me lo contó, así que lo incluiré:

—_Espera, Harry —dijo Cedric, tras verse salvado—. Gracias. Ha sido un hechizo fabuloso. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?_

—_De un libro que vi en la biblioteca —dijo Harry—. ¿Estás bien?_

—_Sí, gracias otra vez —dijo Cedric—. Te mereces la copa más que yo._

—_¿Sabes? —Harry sonrió con más malicia de la normal en él—. Yo pensaba lo mismo. _Petrificus Totalus.

Me partí la caja torácica de la risa cuando vi a Harry tirarle la maldición a Cedric para coger la copa. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que pasó me cortó la risa instantáneamente. ¡Harry y la copa se acababan de esfumar!

«¿Qué demonios…?», pensé, aterrada. «¿Dónde estás, Harry?».

Volé por todo el laberinto para buscarlo, pero era obvio que no estaba allí. Caí en la cuenta entonces de la trampa: la copa era un traslador.

«¿Pero dónde ha ido a parar?», pensé, angustiada.

De pronto y por casualidad, vi un gesto de triunfo de Moody, uno muy disimulado, pero que pude ver claramente desde mi posición encima de él. Después se fue subrepticiamente, así que lo seguí.

—Bien, misión cumplida —se dijo, satisfecho—. Al Señor Oscuro le complacerá mucho mi trabajo.

«¿El Señor Oscuro?», pensé, extrañada. «Pero si Crouch…».

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de algo muy serio, algo que pasé por alto cuando lo descubrí con el Mapa del Merodeador. Era Crouch, sí, pero me equivoqué de Crouch. ¡Moody era Crouch junior!

Tras decirse aquello, se Desapareció.

«¡Harry!», pensé, aterrorizada. «¡Tengo que hacer algo!».

Rastreé su destino (como humana, por supuesto) y fui tras él. Bajo ningún concepto iba a dejar que hiciera daño a Harry. Ese tío iba a morir si le tocaba un pelo.


	25. En el cementerio

**Disclaimer: Vaya con Harry. ¿Quién lo diría...?**

**A/N: Bueno, aquí llegan ya las sorpresas. A partir de ahora se verán cambios cada vez más grandes con respecto a los libros originales. Tengo algunas ideas que os dejarán con los ojos como platos, queridos/as lectores/as. Por tanto, leed, please, que no tiene desperdicio. Veréis las que van a liar Harry y Bella, je, je, je...**

**Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los que llevaba habitualmente publicando, pero realmente no necesita ser más largo; poco más hay que decir al respecto.**

**Como resumen de lo que os espera si continuáis leyendo, habrá conspiraciones, trampas, sorpresas varias, cambios generalizados, guerras, amoríos, humor... en fin, la salsa de la vida y mucho más. Todo comenzará a raíz de lo que va a ocurrir ahora en el cementerio, que nos hará ver cuán influyente ha sido Bella para Harry. No os digo más, leed y sabréis los detalles.**

**R&R**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**EN EL CEMENTERIO**

Según me contó Harry, antes de Aparecerme unos cientos de metros más allá de donde se Apareció Crouch, ocurrieron algunas cosas que, al parecer, eran terroríficas. En fin, al gusto del consumidor. Me ciño a lo que me contó una vez más:

—_¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? —se preguntó Harry, soltando la copa, nada más aparecer en medio de un cementerio. Estaba todo oscuro y era muy lúgubre, pero eso no acobardó a Harry. No obstante, lo siguiente que oyó sí que le tuvo que poner la carne de gallina._

—_Mata al otro —ordenó una voz fría y aguda._

—_¿A qué otro, mi señor? —este era Lucius, confuso. Eso, seguramente, le quitó tensión a la situación—. Si sólo está Potter._

—_Vaya, hombre, eso trastoca un poco mis planes —gruñó la voz fría, la voz del Señor Oscuro. Visto así, parecía un poco tonto—. Bueno, da igual. Actuaremos como si ya hubieras matado al otro. Tenemos que ceñirnos al plan inicial._

—_Si vos lo decís… —murmuró Lucius, y sólo tuvo que hacer un elegante movimiento de varita (como no podía ser de otro modo al ser un Malfoy) para atraer a Harry a una de las tumbas, atándolo inmediatamente después. Aún me pregunto por qué Harry no reaccionó antes, pero bueno. Supongo que pensó también que vaya par de ineptos._

_Harry, naturalmente, trató de forcejear una vez fue atado, pero no pudo hacer nada. En ese momento, se acercaron otros dos mortífagos, Crabbe y Goyle senior, que se juntaron con Lucius. Éste estaba salmodiando un conjuro en una lenta letanía, mientras Crabbe sacaba un caldero en el cual se podría meter a un hombre con otro hechizo y Goyle encendía un fuego. Luego de eso, Crabbe depositó un harapo en el fondo del caldero, un harapo que contenía lo que quedó del Señor Oscuro cuando fue humillantemente vencido por un niño de un año. Ahora me da la risa al recordarlo, pero mientras estaba en Azkaban lo que me daba era vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía yo, la poderosa y temida Bellatrix Black, estar por debajo de semejante engendro? En fin, dejemos de pensar en ello. Continúo._

—_Un hueso de su padre, donado sin saberlo, revivirá a su hijo —dijo Lucius, y justo en ese momento salió de la tumba en la cual estaba atado Harry un hueso, que fue a parar al caldero. De alguna manera se había llenado de agua y ya estaba hirviendo, curiosamente. Son cosas que no me caben en la cabeza, la verdad, pero no soy quién para discutir eso ahora. A fin de cuentas, aún no estaba. Igual fue cosa de Harry, que andaba nervioso y no calculó el tiempo con precisión, no lo se…_

_Lucius continuó salmodiando mientras se producía una reacción en el caldero. De repente, paró, como dudando de lo que seguía después. Pero no dudaba precisamente._

—_Carne del vasallo… ¿dada voluntariamente? —vaciló—. Pues conmigo que no cuenten. Crabbe, Goyle, os toca sacrificaros. Ahora._

—_Ya, sí, vas listo si crees que voy a meterme en ese berenjenal —soltó Crabbe._

—_Qué va, Lucius —señaló el otro—. Es que si me corto algo voy a notar algo así como una ausencia y, claro…_

—_Eso va a ser del riego —dijo Crabbe, guasón._

—_Del riego va a ser, ea —sentenció Goyle, encogiéndose de hombros._

—_Pues algo tendremos que hacer entonces —cortó Lucius—. Lo que está claro es que no pienso donar ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, ni siquiera para renacer al Señor Oscuro. Y aún queda otra parte más. Esto no es serio._

—_Que se corte el aparato —susurró Crabbe a Goyle al oído, mientras Lucius caminaba de aquí para allá, en busca de una solución—. Total, para lo que le sirve ahora…_

—_Y además que sí —confirmó Goyle, riéndose lo más bajo posible—. Desde que se le largó la parienta p'a mí que no moja el churro._

_Harry suspiró. La verdad, para estar diciéndolo en voz baja se les oía bastante bien. No me dijo si sintió lástima por Lucius en ese momento, pero lo que soy yo, ninguna. Le estaba bien empleado por cabrón, por echar a mi hermana y a mi sobrino de casa para meterse en ese lío. Por mí, como si le hacía caso a Crabbe y Goyle y se la cortaba._

Fue en ese momento cuando aparecí, siguiendo a Crouch, y por supuesto me escondí, no fuera a liarla. Nada más verlo, Crabbe, Goyle y Lucius lo saludaron y se acercaron a él, sonrientes. Conociéndolos, no presagiaban nada bueno.

—¿Eh? ¿Aún no habéis hecho resucitar al Señor Oscuro? —preguntó Crouch, alarmado. Eso, aún disfrazado, no le quedó muy bien. Cualquiera que los viera diría que Moody estaba colaborando con el enemigo. Yo me acerqué un poco con el máximo sigilo posible para poder enterarme de todo.

—Faltan un par de flecos —dijo Lucius, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Crouch, el cual parecía incómodo, sobre todo cuando Crabbe y Goyle continuaron con el cachondeo.

—Míralo, como ya no tiene a la parienta p'a satisfacerlo, va a por los tíos —susurró Crabbe, sin molestarse demasiado en impedir que llegara la voz un par de metros más allá, justo a la distancia a la que estaba yo escondida, tras una tumba, oculta a las miradas de los demás mortífagos. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírme con ese par de cabrones. No habían cambiado nada.

—Es que está necesitado, el pobre —se burló Goyle—. A falta de pan, buenas son tortas, como aquél que dice.

Lucius, por su parte, o no se estaba enterando de nada o estaba ya tan acostumbrado que podía ignorarlos. En todo caso, seguía erre que erre con Crouch, llevándolo muy disimuladamente a la tumba en la que estaba yo escondida. Eso era peligroso para mí, pero más peligroso habría sido escapar en ese momento, así que opté por quedarme bien oculta y sin moverme.

—Anda, ya sé lo que quiere hacer —dijo Crabbe, divertido—. Qué cabrón, qué buena idea.

—Vamos a echar una mano —añadió Goyle, yendo hacia Crouch.

Mientras le comía la cabeza, Lucius se estaba asegurando de que Crouch no encontrara forma de escapar a lo que le esperaba.

—El caso es que su grupo es un tanto molesto, el de Potter, quiero decir —continuaba Crouch, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaban atando como a Harry—. Pero no pueden ni compararse conmigo en cuanto a inteligencia, así que no tardé mucho en burlarlos y… ¿qué estáis haciendo, chicos?

—Tú estás dispuesto a todo por complacer al Señor Oscuro, ¿verdad? —dijo Lucius.

—Por supuesto, lo que más deseo en el mundo es complacerlo, como buen mortífago que soy —dijo Crouch, solemne hasta la médula.

—Eso está bien —intervino Goyle—. Verás, hemos pensado en dejarte parte de la gloria de resucitar al Señor Oscuro. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estás dispuesto a cooperar voluntariamente en pos de tan gran acontecimiento?

—¿Te refieres al renacer de nuestro señor? —preguntó Crouch—. ¡Por supuesto, sería un gran honor! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Echar una mano, básicamente —terció Crabbe, sujetando a Crouch por un lado, mientras Goyle hacía lo propio por el otro—. Eso sí, literalmente, me temo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué hacéis? ¡No tiene gracia, chicos! ¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo, Lucius?

—Vamos, vamos, no me lo pongas más difícil —ronroneó Lucius, aunque casi parecía más un arrullo de paloma—. ¿Qué pensaría el Señor Oscuro si le dijéramos que no quisiste cooperar voluntariamente? Perderías credibilidad y eso no está bien. Necesita la carne de un vasallo, donada voluntariamente, para devolverle la vida y el cuerpo. ¿No vas a concederle eso a tu señor?

Mientras hablaba, Lucius acercó peligrosamente la hoja a la mano de Crouch y, al acabar, se la cercenó limpiamente. Crouch chilló, claro, pero Crabbe, Goyle y las mismas cuerdas que lo ataron sin que se diera cuenta hicieron bien su trabajo y no le permitieron escapar. Cuando la mano fue a parar al caldero, se produjo una gran reacción y, por un momento, pude pensar con alegría que había fallado. Pero no, al final se estabilizó. Lástima.

—Bueno, ahora llega lo más fácil —continuó Lucius, yendo esta vez a por Harry. Y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo si no quería ser la siguiente. Eso me dio mucha rabia—. Sangre del enemigo, arrebatada a la fuerza, revivirá a su enemigo —concluyó el hechizo, haciéndole un tajo a Harry en un brazo. Éste, al contrario que Crouch, no emitió ni un quejido, el tío. Cierto era que su herida no era tan chunga como la del mortífago, pero su dureza me hizo los ojos chiribitas.

Cuando obtuvo la sangre de Harry, Lucius la echó en el caldero y se produjo otra reacción más, la definitiva. Ya estaba hecho.

* * *

Tom Ryddle, alias Lord Voldemort, o como luego fue llamado por el grupo más adelante, Voldy, salió del caldero vestidito y todo, el tío, a pesar de que antes de tener cuerpo no llevaba más que un harapo en el cual no le cabría ni la cabeza. No me preguntes ni por qué ni cómo, pero así fue. No vamos a entrar en detalles.

Nada más salir, y tras vanagloriarse de tener otra vez cuerpo (aunque, en mi opinión, estaba mejor sin él), el Señor Oscuro miró inquisitivamente a sus cuatro lacayos, que se pusieron de rodillas (todos menos Crouch, que seguía atado, chillando y sangrando como un cerdo) para rendir homenaje a su harapiento señor.

—Mortífagos —comenzó, con su vocecita, que ni imponía ni nada, ahora que lo pienso—, estoy contento con vosotros. A día de hoy, he pasado de ser poco más que un espíritu a tener otra vez cuerpo y mi poder ha sido restablecido. Por ello, os perdonaré por esta vez la tardanza —miró con desprecio a Crouch, que seguía atado y dando alaridos—. Tú deja de chillar de una vez, que me levantas dolor de cabeza.

Sacó la varita, que debía de tenerla adosada a los harapos, el tío, y le dio otra mano a Crouch. Como si se pudiera hacer eso de hacer brotar manos como si fueran setas, vamos. Si se pudiera sacar un miembro de la nada, no harían falta rituales como el que Harry y yo presenciamos antes. Pero eso sí, no se molestó en desatarlo.

El Señor Oscuro, después de vanagloriarse de nuevo, esta vez por su poder, miró a Harry con altivez, pero éste no se achantó, ni mucho menos.

—Y aquí tenemos al otro partícipe de mi resurrección, mi adorado enemigo, Harry Potter —dijo el Señor Oscuro, poniéndole una mano encima. Harry tuvo un acceso de dolor, según me contó más tarde, pero lo aguantó como un machote—. Esto es tan efectivo como planeé. Antes no podía tocarte, pero ahora ya puedo hacer de ti lo que me plazca. Ni siquiera el Niño que Vivió puede ya detenerme.

—Yo que tú no apostaría —retó Harry. Con dos cojones, sí señor, aunque la verdad es que el Señor Oscuro no intimidaba demasiado con ese nuevo cuerpo. Era un tirillas sin nariz. Un crío ve eso y se descojona de risa.

—Bueno, eso está por ver —dijo el Señor Oscuro, yendo hacia Crouch. Le levantó una manga, pues aún estaba atado y no podía hacerlo él mismo, e invocó, mediante la Marca Tenebrosa, al resto de mortífagos, que no tardaron en aparecer. Por suerte, ninguno me vio—. Ah, ya estáis aquí, mis fieles vasallos. Bueno, fieles hasta cierto punto, debería añadir, porque nadie tuvo el valor de buscarme mientras estaba sin cuerpo —más de uno tembló fijo—. Pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. Por ahora, quiero que saludéis a nuestro enemigo, Harry Potter, que ha contribuido en la reconstrucción de mi cuerpo, aunque no tenía muchas más opciones, la verdad.

Los mortífagos lo miraron con desprecio, al cual Harry respondió con una mirada de altivez. Dada su situación, mostrar dicha altivez le debió de escocer a más de uno. Muchos allí no habrían hecho eso mientras estaban atados e indefensos.

—¿Ahora qué, Tom? —retó Harry—. ¿Aprovecharás que tienes a tus vasallos de testigos para mostrar tu cobardía y matarme mientras estoy indefenso? ¡Lucha contra mí, si eres hombre! ¡No te temo! ¡Puedo contigo y lo demostraré frente a tus marionetas!

—Bravas palabras, sin duda —estimó el Señor Oscuro, desatándolo. Muchos mortífagos se tomaron las palabras de Harry como un insulto imperdonable, pero poco o nada podían hacer si su amo no se lo ordenaba. Realmente Harry tenía razón. Un mortífago no hace nada sin el consentimiento de su señor. Por tanto, era una marioneta—. No obstante, me gustaría verlo. No soy hombre de fe, sino de hechos. Acepto tu desafío, Harry. Dadle la varita al chico, a ver qué sabe hacer.

—Antes de batirnos tengo dos cosas que decirte, Tom —dijo Harry, ya con la varita en la mano—. La primera es algo que tus más fieles vasallos te han estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo, pero que yo voy a revelar.

—¿Y qué has descubierto que mis mortífagos me han ocultado, Harry? —preguntó el Señor Oscuro, con voz burlona.

—Tom —Harry hizo una pausa de efecto y continuó, hablando despacio—, yo soy _tu padre_.

Ahí puso una voz más grave de lo normal en él y me quedé de piedra, como todos los demás. ¿Es que estaba loco? ¿A qué venía eso?

—¿Cómo…? —balbució, confuso—. Pero si mi padre…

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —conjuró Harry, quitándole la varita antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Acababa de hacer lo que nadie había logrado hasta ahora, así por las buenas. O era un genio, o el otro era idiota. Me decanto por las dos opciones.

—¡Al loro! —exclamó Goyle, sin poderlo evitar.

—Qué gilipollas —soltó Crabbe, en voz baja—. Ha caído en un truco tan viejo que es sorprendente que haya funcionado.

—Lo peor es que es nuestro jefe —terció Lucius, avergonzado—. Eso nos deja en una situación preocupante.

—Piensa un poco, ¿quieres? —gruñó Harry, mientras tanto, así que la conversación del trío de mortífagos quedó para ellos solos—. Claro que no soy tu padre, gilipollas. Me sacas lo menos cincuenta años. ¿Tú estás tonto?

En eso, y aprovechando el estupor general, corrió a por la copa y ésta le tele-transportó de vuelta a Hogwarts. Por suerte para mí, salí rápido de mi estado de shock y me fui también, Apareciéndome en los límites de los terrenos del castillo, donde cambié a lechuza y me reuní con él.

* * *

Todo estaba patas arriba. Montones de gente rodeaban a Harry y trataban de obtener la respuesta a la pregunta más obvia: ¿qué había pasado?

—Mortífagos… —balbució Harry nada más llegar yo, mis dos _yos_, pues mi forma humana llegó inmediatamente antes que mi forma animaga, acompañada por Pomfrey—. Estaba rodeado… me creía muerto… aún no sé cómo…

—Chsst, descansa, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, reclamando su poco de atención—. Ven conmigo y cuéntamelo todo. Te prepararé una tila bien fuerte para relajarte. Estás conmigo, nadie podrá hacerte daño mientras esté yo cerca.

Dadas las circunstancias, Harry confió en él y lo siguió. Ni siquiera a mí me permitió acompañarlo, así que tengo que fiarme de lo que me contó Harry después. Por lo visto, le informó de la vuelta de Lord Voldemort, de la gran lucha que tuvo contra él para sobrevivir (mentira, pero bueno) y de la gran cantidad de mortífagos, Moody incluido, que se reunieron para matarlo. Eso pareció sorprender a Dumbledore, según me describió Harry, pero luego se lo explicó cuando le dijo que había cambiado de aspecto poco después de llegar, identificándolo el Señor Oscuro como Crouch. Ahí se ve que lo comprendió todo.

Y ahora digo yo: si lo comprendió todo, si ya tenía la sospecha de que Moody no era Moody, ¿por qué no actuó antes? Cuando se lo expuse así a Harry, una vez acabó la conversación con Dumbledore, entró en la enfermería y me explicó todo esto, frunció el ceño.

—Vaya, tienes razón —dijo, pensativo—. Si ya lo sabía, ¿por qué dejó que todo siguiera su curso? ¿No es su obligación mantener a salvo a sus alumnos? ¿Por qué lo dejó todo correr cuando cabía la posibilidad de que acabara muerto? ¿Es que quiere matarme o qué? Esto se lo guardo.

En ese momento se oyó a Pomfrey gritar a pleno pulmón, sorprendiéndonos.

—¡No, señor Fudge! ¡No puede entrar ahí por las buenas! ¡Ni aunque sea el ministro!

Pero Fudge desoyó a Pomfrey y entró en la sala de curas, donde estábamos Harry y yo.

—Oiga, ¿qué hace? —me rebelé—. Este lugar está reservado a los medimagos y a los pacientes. Le pido amablemente que salga de aquí.

—No digas tonterías, niña —espetó Fudge, con su educación de siempre—. He venido a hablar con Harry Potter y nadie me lo impedirá. Tengo que aclarar una cosa de suma importancia.

—¿Pero qué se ha creído…?

—Vale, no discutamos —medió Harry—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor?

—Quiero hablar con usted en privado, señor Potter —dijo Fudge, sin andarse con contemplaciones—. Ahora mismo.

—¡Ni hablar! —aulló Pomfrey, entrando con paso firme—. ¡Estamos en mi terreno, así que mando yo! ¡Potter se queda aquí hasta que yo lo diga!

—¿Me está desafiando, señora? —rugió Fudge.

—De acuerdo, le acompaño —medió de nuevo Harry—. Pero que sea rápido. No me encuentro bien.

—¡Por supuesto que no te encuentras bien! —aseguró Pomfrey—. ¡Como que deberías estar en la cama, descansando, y no acribillado a preguntas!

—Da igual, madame Pomfrey —dijo Harry, voluntarioso. Verlo así era nuevo para mí. Lo normal era que se rebelara contra cualquiera que le viniera con esos humos.

Pero no, esta vez se adaptó sin rechistar. No sé si era por ser el ministro o por qué, pero lo siguió como un perrito. Eso sí, esta vez me colgué en su hombro y nadie consiguió moverme de ahí. Como humana no podía estar, pero sí como lechuza.

—Bueno, ya estamos solos —dijo Harry más tarde, cuando estuvimos aislados—. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—¿Cómo que qué se me ofrece? —bramó Fudge—. ¡Va diciendo por ahí que Quien Usted Sabe ha vuelto! ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es absurdo! —exclamó Harry, y yo ululé por la sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Claro que había vuelto!—. ¡Eso no son más que paparruchas del profesor Dumbledore!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Cuando el profesor me llevó a su despacho para que le contara lo que pasó, le dije que me atacaron varios mortífagos. ¿A qué viene eso de Quien Usted Sabe? No lo mencioné en ningún momento. Son cosas que empezó a sacar él porque sí.

—Explíquese.

—A eso voy. Resulta que, así por las buenas, empezó a decir cosas como que había recuperado su cuerpo, que lo había conseguido gracias a un ritual en el que se mezcló un hueso de su padre, una mano de un vasallo y mi sangre, y no sé cuántas cosas más. Si estoy herido es por la batalla contra los mortífagos. La verdad, aún me sorprende poder estar aquí hablando con usted. Tuve mucha suerte de poder salir con vida de ésta. Pasé mucho miedo, señor, no me haga recordarlo otra vez, por favor.

—No, claro que no —dijo Fudge, más calmado. Me sorprendió y a la vez me conmovió la forma en que Harry se expresó. Parecía que realmente había pasado eso y cuadró incluso los sentimientos que decía tener, cuando en realidad no estaba tan asustado como decía, ni mucho menos. Se le notaba. Fingió ser un niño asustadizo cuando en realidad era todo un hombre, y muy valiente además.

—También dijo otra cosa, señor, algo que no entendí —continuó Harry, y tanto Fudge como yo le prestamos suma atención. ¿Qué se le había ocurrido ahora?—. Habló de lo bien que le iba a venir mi encuentro con los mortífagos y Lord Voldemort para promocionar su carrera o algo así. No sé qué significará.

—¿Promocionar su carrera? —repitió Fudge, y al punto se tornó rojo de ira—. ¡Maldito Dumbledore! ¡Ya sabía yo que algo de esto estaba tramando! ¡Será embaucador… manipulador… comediante… embustero…! —miró a Harry con furia y éste fingió tener miedo, así que el ministro se calmó—. A ver, piense. ¿Mencionó algo del ministerio?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Harry, fingiendo un poco más—. ¡Dijo que tenía todas las papeletas para ser el próximo ministro de magia o algo así! ¡Estuvo hablando de eso un rato! ¡Que si acababa con Quien Usted Sabe podría desbancarle a usted y cosas así!

—¡Si ya lo sabía yo! —bramó Fudge, dando vueltas, y empezó a lanzar improperios contra Dumbledore; muchos de ellos no tendría que haberlos dicho en presencia de un estudiante, pero Harry estaba acostumbrado a oír tales obscenidades y ni se amilanó.

Yo, mientras, miré a Harry con ojos de no entender nada, pero él me guiñó un ojo travieso y me acarició las plumas. Fue entonces cuando entendí que algo estaba tramando Harry y me tranquilicé.

—Señor… —dijo Harry, haciendo callar a Fudge—. Lamento interrumpirle, pero ¿puedo volver ya a la enfermería? Estoy mareado.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —dijo Fudge—. Ha hecho muy bien en decirme esto, señor Potter. Ahora descanse.

Harry asintió y se fue, dejando a Fudge hablando solo. Ya fuera del rango de audición del ministro, aprovechó para contarme lo que tenía planeado. Con él no salía de una sorpresa cuando me metía en otra. Qué tío.

«Me ha salido manipulador», pensé, orgullosa de él. «Acaba de poner a Fudge en contra de Dumbledore para quitárselos de en medio, pero asegurándose de que los dos sigan confiando en él. Es increíble. No sé adónde llevará esto, pero promete ser interesante».

* * *

Más tarde, y tras algunas averiguaciones de Dumbledore, se pudo encontrar al verdadero Alastor Moody encerrado en su propio baúl. Estaba hecho un asco, pero seguía vivo, así que lo llevaron a la enfermería y, tras ocuparse de él Pomfrey, le tuvo un par de días en observación y luego se deshizo de él. Por lo visto sólo era debilidad general y deshidratación, así que un poco de descanso era lo que realmente necesitaba.

«Como si no hubiera descansado bastante dentro de su baúl un año entero», pensé. «Un par de bastonazos en los riñones, le daba yo».

En fin, dejando en paz a Moody con sus achaques, llegó la entrega de premios. Harry se llevó sus mil galeones por ganar el torneo, además del reconocimiento tanto de sus compañeros y sus profesores como de los extranjeros. No vi por ahí a Karkaroff, así que me figuré que, cuando se organizó todo el revuelo de los mortífagos, se esfumó. Nunca fue particularmente valiente, más bien al contrario.

—Aléjate de mi novio antes de que te rompa las piernas, francesita —amenacé sin miramientos, al ver que Fleur y su hermana se dirigían hacia Harry con ánimo de darle besitos. Que se dieran besitos entre ellas si querían, que no pasaba nada por eso, pero que dejaran a _mi_ Harry tranquilo si sabían lo que les convenía. Naturalmente, la golfa salió con el rabo entre las piernas. Pues menuda era yo.

—Al loro, qué cara han puesto esas frescas —dijo Hermione, riéndose.

—Vamos, hombre, van a robarme a Harry delante de mis narices —gruñí—. Hasta ahí podría llegar la broma. Hizo bien en largarse, así podrá conservar su carita bonita intacta.

—Tampoco habría tenido posibilidades —dijo Harry, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—. No me van tan creídas. Sin duda tú eres la chica que más me gusta.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que te gusta tanto de mí? —ronroneé.

—A ver a qué otra chica le gusta comer ratones, por ejemplo —bromeó, y tanto Hermione como yo reímos—. No, en serio. Me gustas porque eres tú. Porque no hay otra, sencillamente, y no la va a haber.

—Coño, Harry, eso me ha llegado —admití, abrazándole.

—Qué suerte tienes, cabrona —gruñó Hermione—. Joder, me das envidia, tronca. Me dice eso mismo Draco y me lo tiro aquí mismo, te lo juro.

—Qué bestia eres a veces, hermana —dijo Harry—. A veces no es necesario eso para saber que quieres a alguien. Míranos a nosotros, o mira a esas dos.

Lo decía por Blaise y Luna, que estaban en un rincón, las cabezas muy juntas, sin dejar de mirarse la una a la otra, indiferentes de cuanto las rodeaba. No parecía que estuvieran hablando ni nada, se limitaban a mirarse y eso les valía.

—Me pregunto a qué sabrá una chica —murmuró Hermione, apoyando un brazo en el hombro libre de Harry (el otro lo ocupaba yo)—. Es simple curiosidad, nada más —aclaró, al notar mi mirada de sorpresa—. Más que nada para saber por qué ellas se gustan más entre sí que a un chico. ¿Cómo se las apañarán para hacerlo?

—Venga, Hermione, que eres internauta —solté—. Busca en cualquier página. Me sé de algunas que te lo mostrarán en detalle.

—Ya, bueno, pero ¿qué se sentirá…?

—Ahí ya no te ayudo —dejé claro.

—¿Tan malo es Malfoy, que quieres sustituirlo por una chica? —preguntó Harry, burlón.

—¡No es eso! Es curiosidad, ¿vale? Es que Draco y yo no hemos estado tan a gusto como están ellas ahora…

—Bueno… qué mal rollo… —bromeé.

—¿Qué significa eso? —aulló ella.

No pude contestar. Neville y Susan se acercaron en ese momento, atraídos por el berrido de Hermione. Cuando se lo contamos, Susan asintió.

—Eso es inseguridad —dijo—. Luego hablamos más detenidamente sobre eso, tú y yo, y verás qué rápido te animo.

—A ver cómo la vas a animar —solté.

—No como tú piensas, pervertida —gruñó Susan, y Harry y yo reímos—. Bah, sé que estáis siempre de cachondeo, pero vamos a dejar el tema por ahora. ¿Sabéis la última que ronda por ahí?

—¿Qué dicen ahora? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, Hannah y algunas más dicen que Dumbledore está muy serio últimamente. Dicen que sospecha algo malo relacionado con lo que te pasó en el torneo. Por cierto, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no hay problema —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué es eso malo que sospecha?

—No sé mucho más, pero me preocupa —admitió Susan.

—Parvati y Lavender dicen que Quien Vosotros Sabéis ha regresado —intervino Neville—. ¿Es cierto, Harry?

—¿Y tenemos que hablar de eso ahora? —atajé—. Es el último día de curso, no lo estropeemos con cosas desagradables.

—¿Cosas como qué? —preguntó Blaise, a nuestra espalda, con Luna a su lado, claro.

—Lo del torneo —dijo Harry, lacónicamente—. Realmente no quiero hablar de ello ahora.

—Normal —dijo Luna—. Yo tampoco querría hablar de eso, así que dejemos el tema. ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos todos juntos en el tren? Podríamos incluso quedar en verano o algo así.

—¡Eso sería estupendo! —exclamó Susan.

Así que empezamos a hablar de lo que haríamos en verano, dejando el tema del cementerio aparcado. Menos mal, porque a saber cuál de las dos versiones, si la que le dio a Dumbledore o la que le dio a Fudge, habría contado, y habría sido fatal para sus planes. Me sentía un poco celosa. Sus planes eran mejores que los míos. Yo habría entrado a saco, tras procurarme un ejército que no sabría de dónde sacaría, arrasando con todo a mi paso. Pero Harry no, Harry lo haría todo sutilmente, aprovechando su tirón mediático al ser el Niño que Vivió y demás. Pero no le iba a ser fácil enfrentarse a Dumbledore en ese tipo de maniobra, pues ambos poseían la credibilidad de las masas. Aun así, había sido hábil por su parte enfrentar al Ministerio contra Dumbledore. Mientras esos dos bandos estuvieran ocupados entre sí, Harry y yo podríamos aprovechar para tomar el control del Ministerio. Luego, ya por la noche, me contó que no, que no era ese su plan exactamente. Estaba asombrada por sus dotes manipulativas.


	26. En la casa Black

**Disclaimer: Bienvenidos a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Ahora toma un trapo y hala, a limpiar.**

**A/N: Toca convivir con lo que queda de los Malfoy, me temo. Recordemos que Narcissa y Draco viven aquí. ¿Cómo se las apañará Harry para soportarlos? Se avecinan cambios importantes con respecto al original de Jotaká. Las conjuras de Harry y Bella no han hecho más que empezar, mientras Dumbledore y el Ministerio hacen de las suyas. Para descubrir más, habrá que leer este capítulo y los siguientes. Va a haber más de una sorpresa todavía, así que R&R y a divertirse**

**

* * *

**

**PARTE 5**

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**EN LA CASA BLACK**

_Últimas noticias. El juicio por el denominado _Caso Black_ ha culminado de forma espectacular, según los informes que nos acaban de llegar. En ellos especifica claramente que el ex-convicto Sirius Black es inocente de todos los cargos que se imputaban contra él, al aparecer un testigo que resultó ser el verdadero asesino de nada menos que trece personas hace catorce años, en lo que en su día se creyó fue una explosión de gas. Los últimos datos transmitidos por el juzgado revelaron que, en realidad, aquella explosión fue el resultado de un acto terrorista y…_

—Así que por fin ha acabado todo —comentó Harry, aliviado. Estábamos viendo las noticias mientras comíamos, como hacemos todos los días (yo tenía un plato debajo de la mesa del comedor)—. Sirius por fin está libre.

—Eso está bien —opinó Richard—. Por lo menos se ve que la justicia aún funciona, al menos en parte.

—No funciona, Rick —discrepó Jane—. Si lo han acusado injustamente de un crimen y lo han tenido doce años en una celda, es que no funciona.

—Por eso dije _en parte_, Jane —aclaró Richard—. Al menos se han dado cuenta del error, aunque eso no le sirve de mucho al pobre hombre. Se ha chupado doce años de cárcel por un delito que no cometió y nadie le va a devolver ese tiempo perdido.

—¿Y ni siquiera le dan una compensación económica? —protestó Hermione—. ¿Cómo son tan ratas? Ya sé que eso no va a arreglarlo, pero al menos le dará para ir tirando.

—Tranquila —dijo Harry—. Ningún Black está descalzo, eso seguro. Pero tienes razón de todas formas, claro.

Estuvieron discutiendo un poco más sobre el tema, aunque yo no escuché el resto. No era importante para mí el hecho de que no indemnizaran a Sirius por su arresto o encarcelamiento tras demostrarse que era inocente. El problema era que ahora debía estar más atenta a mis movimientos para que no me pillara. Habiendo sido absuelto Sirius, tenía derecho a reclamar a Harry. A fin de cuentas, era su padrino. Los Granger no podían hacer nada.

En efecto, pronto llegó una carta, la cual confirmaba mi sospecha. Harry ahora tenía un hogar que era legítimamente suyo, no estaba de prestado como con los Granger. Sí, era cierto que los Granger consideraban a Harry un hijo, pero legalmente no lo era y eso era lo que contaba en realidad. Los trámites de adopción que en su día tantearon ya no podían seguir adelante. Eso les afectó.

—Bueno, Harry, lo dicho —dijo Richard, deprimido, dándole la mano—. Ha sido todo un placer cuidar de ti durante este tiempo. Supongo que todo lo bueno se tiene que acabar tarde o temprano.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Harry, y los Granger pusieron cara interrogante—. No tiene que acabar tan pronto. Sí, voy a ir a vivir con Sirius, pero lo convenceré para que os invite a menudo a visitarnos. No creáis que os vais a librar de mí tan fácilmente —añadió, a modo de broma, pero no tuvo el resultado esperado. Nadie tenía ganas de reír. Harry lo notó enseguida y volvió a su expresión seria—. No, sin bromas. Podéis visitarnos cuando queráis, no habrá problema. Ya me encargaré yo. Y también os visitaremos de vez en cuando.

Eso los animó bastante. Aunque no pudieran estar juntos como hasta entonces, al menos podrían visitarse mutuamente cuando quisieran. Quedando en eso, las cosas no podían marchar mal, al menos en su opinión. Yo no lo tenía tan claro. No sólo estaba Sirius, también estaban Narcissa y Draco, y a esos dos no les hacía ninguna gracia mezclarse con muggles. No obstante, sí era posible llegar a un acuerdo. A fin de cuentas, Hermione y Draco salían juntos. Había posibilidades de que los suegros se acabaran cayendo bien… quizá.

* * *

Harry llegó al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, o dicho de otro modo, a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, conmigo colgada al hombro. No era demasiado conveniente por el momento presentarme como humana, aunque todos excepto Sirius supieran que la lechuza blanca de Harry no era una lechuza. Era precisamente por eso que debía continuar en el anonimato. A Sirius no le haría mucha gracia mi presencia, teniendo en cuenta que era "su prima, la psicópata". Y si de paso supiera que "su prima, la psicópata" estaba saliendo con su ahijado, para qué te voy a contar…

La casa pareció asustar un poco a Harry, lo cual no me extrañaba. Era una casa de magos oscuros y, como tal, tenía sus objetos imbuidos de magia oscura, aparte de ser muy siniestros para una mente poco orientada al mal como era la de Harry. Yo, sin embargo, me volvía a sentir viva y en casa. Contando con que era también mi casa, era lógico ese sentimiento.

—Así que ya estás aquí, _tío_ —se oyó venir de una de las habitaciones. Era Draco, claro, y no parecía muy feliz de ver a Harry, como siempre—. La verdad, me dicen hace un par de años que al final me iba a tocar vivir contigo y no me lo creo.

—¿Tío? —preguntó Sirius, asombrado—. ¿Tanta compenetración tenéis? Qué raro.

—No es exactamente compenetración lo que tenemos, Sirius —gruñó Harry, taladrando a Draco con la mirada—. En fin, es complicado. Dejémoslo para otro momento. ¡Vaya, encantado de verla de nuevo, señora Malfoy! —añadió, al ver a mi hermana, sacando… ¿cómo decirlo?… supongo que esta palabra servirá: _hipocresía_, eso sí, disfrazada de diplomacia y buenos modales. Pronto se adaptaba a la vida del noble, me temo.

—Lo mismo digo, señor Potter, y ya no soy una Malfoy, por cierto —masculló Narcissa. Evidentemente, le fastidiaba la presencia de Harry allí, pero poco podía hacer. Tenía tanto derecho a vivir allí como ella y lo sabía—. Qué raro que no vengas más… acompañado.

«Sutil como siempre», pensé, sobre todo cuando sentí su mirada en mí y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, pero era una sonrisa como de "hala, sal de esta ahora, hermanita".

—Bueno, bueno, no empecemos con las tiranteces —atajó Sirius, pensando que el tema se dirigía a otros derroteros. Normal—. Que los Potter y los Malfoy nunca se hayan llevado bien no significa nada. A partir de ahora viviremos todos juntos, así que mejor será que nos adaptemos lo antes posible. Y para empezar, llamaos por vuestros nombres, que haya confianza.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Sirius —espetó Narcissa—. No tengo esa confianza que quieres que tenga con él, así que déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera y yo haré lo mismo.

Harry suspiró. Mal empezábamos, me temo. Estaban condenados a entenderse, pero eso iba a ser poco a poco. Mientras, tendríamos situaciones como esa una vez tras otra. Pero yo era una lechuza mona ahora, así que pasé de todo y me fui volando para explorar de nuevo la casa. A ver qué había cambiado.

* * *

—¿Qué, Bella? —era Narcissa, un rato después. Estaba claro que me había seguido mientras volaba por ahí y esperó a que cambiara a humana—. De nuevo en la casa que te vio nacer. ¿Qué tal?

—Echaba de menos esta casa, fíjate tú —confesé, y nos fundimos en un abrazo—. Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Cissy. Las hermanas Black juntas otra vez, tras tanto tiempo.

—Falta Andrómeda —recordó Narcissa, separándose para contemplarme—. Hasta que no estemos las tres, no será todo como antes. Se ve que te cuidas bien, hermanita asaltacunas.

—No empecemos, Cissy —gruñí, aunque sabía que lo decía de broma—. Sabes que he vuelto a ser joven, no como tú, que vas para vieja.

—Sí, ya, cuéntaselo a quien te crea —dijo ella, riéndose—. Tú tienes treinta y siete añazos, digas lo que digas. Ese 'lifting' sólo te sirve para disfrazarte.

—Que no, que he cambiado también a nivel mental —insistí—. Te lo dije el año pasado. Y no pienso desaprovechar esta segunda oportunidad. Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo eres otra vez Narcissa Black?

—Un par de semanas —explicó—. Presioné un poco y me concedieron el divorcio antes de tiempo. Draco sigue siendo un Malfoy, claro, pero sólo de apellido, ya me encargaré yo. Por cierto —añadió, ahora en voz baja—. ¿Cómo te las vas a apañar ahora para… ya sabes… Potter y tú?

—Deberíais empezar a trataros más de tú a tú —dije, también en voz baja. Si ella ahora susurraba, sería por algo—. Ya verás, es un buen chico. ¿Te has enterado de la última, por cierto? Se ha enfrentado nada menos que con el Señor Oscuro, y le ha dejado en ridículo delante de todos los mortífagos que se reunieron. Y con un simple _Expelliarmus_ además.

—No pretenderás que me crea eso, ¿verdad? ¿Quién te lo ha contado?

—Fue en el cementerio donde está enterrado el padre del Señor Oscuro —continué, impertérrita—. Y no me lo contó nadie, lo vi con mis propios ojos, escondida tras una tumba para evitar que me vieran y me liquidaran. Le echó huevos, ¿sabes? Lo distrajo con una artimaña que, la verdad, no sé cómo coló, pero bueno… —carraspeé—, y luego lo desarmó, así sin más, largándose a toda prisa después.

Le conté los detalles, sin dejarme nada, y parecía realmente impresionada. ¿Detecté también algo de envidia?

Lo bueno de aquel relato fue que, a partir de entonces, empezó a tratar a Harry más como a un igual. Seguramente antes pensaría que era un niñato más, pero al oír la historia también de su boca, coincidiendo con la mía, se dio cuenta por fin de que era verdad.

—Eso no fue lo que dijo Dumbledore —dijo Draco.

—Es que a Dumbledore no le conté todo con tanto detalle, no hacía falta —dijo Harry—. Eso es algo que sólo unos pocos elegidos van a saber.

—Pero se parece bastante a lo que ha extendido Dumbledore —dijo Sirius—. Sin embargo, el ministro Fudge dice otra cosa distinta.

Harry rió y contó lo que le dijo a Fudge. En efecto, no correspondía con lo dicho a Dumbledore y explicó el porqué de las dos versiones. Sirius estaba asombrado y, por qué no decirlo, escandalizado por las tendencias manipulativas de Harry, pero Narcissa parecía más bien satisfecha.

—Desde luego, le has dado bien al coco para ponerte tanto a Dumbledore como a Fudge de tu lado —dijo Draco, también sorprendido—. ¿Sabe Hermione algo de esto?

—Sí, se lo dije la noche en la que volvimos —dijo Harry. Noté que esos dos también empezaban a llevarse mejor. Ya era hora.

Al final, tras convencer a los tres de que nada de eso saliera de la casa, el tema se cerró de común acuerdo, pasando a otra cosa que también merecía discusión.

Al parecer, Dumbledore había pasado por la casa. El muy caradura pretendía convertir la casa Black en el centro de operaciones de la Orden del Fénix, aprovechando que Sirius había sido absuelto y viviría allí, pero no contó con que también estaban viviendo allí Narcissa y Draco, y a ellos no les parecía bien que la casa se convirtiera en un blanco para el Señor Oscuro. Bastante tenían ya con haber perdido una fortuna, según mi hermana, como para que encima tuvieran que perder también la vida, probablemente, por vivir en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, aparte de que también sería caer muy bajo ceder una casa de magos oscuros al… ¿cómo dijo…?, ¿paladín de los sangres sucias? Y yo opinaba igual. Ya era lo que faltaba.

—Pues Dumbledore parecía cabreado —dijo Sirius—. No le ha sentado bien nuestra negativa.

—A mí eso me es indiferente —objetó Narcissa—. Es nuestra casa y no tiene derechos sobre ella. Además, ya venía molesto de antes, no es por eso.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Harry.

—Se ve que el Ministerio le ha quitado algunos privilegios —informó Narcissa—. Le han retirado algunos privilegios, como el liderazgo del Wizengamot, alegando que es demasiado viejo para tal responsabilidad. Y aunque no hace falta ser muy listo para ver eso, creo que se debe a esa información… no del todo exacta… que has dado, Harry.

—Vaya… no me esperaba esto —dijo Harry—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Narcissa—. Buen trabajo. Si lo que le has contado al ministro ha sido lo que has dicho que le has contado, normal que se lo tome así. Desde luego, estás a salvo de las medidas de la guerra particular que están teniendo Dumbledore y el Ministerio, te lo aseguro, y lo que les ocurra a ellos a ti no te incumbe. ¿O crees que alguno de ellos se preocuparía por ti si te ocurriese algo? No, ¿verdad?

—Visto lo visto, tienes hasta razón… —ponderó Harry, y Sirius se sorprendió por ello.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que se preocuparían, al menos Dumbledore! —exclamó, escandalizado.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Harry, aún pensativo—. Yo ya no lo estoy. Según pude averiguar cuando hablé con él, tenía sospechas de todo lo que ha pasado desde hace tiempo, pero no ha hecho nada por evitarlo. No sé qué planes tiene, pero está claro que no moverá un dedo si me pasa algo, a no ser que ese hecho ponga en peligro algún plan o algo así.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar…? —aulló Sirius, mientras Narcissa trataba de no estallar en carcajadas—. ¡No te rías, Narcissa! ¿Pero tú ves normal que…?

Al final, Cissy no pudo más y tuvo que reírse. Era seguro que le parecía gracioso que el Niño Que Vivió, la última baza de Dumbledore, según se decía, no era demasiado afín al director de Hogwarts, además de que Sirius no parecía conocerlo tan bien como creía, pues igual pensaba más bien que iba a ser como James Potter, tal palo tal astilla, pero resultó no ser exactamente así, lo cual acrecentó la diversión de mi hermana. Estaba claro que vio esa parte de mi influencia sobre él y no pudo resistirse. Sirius parecía estar viviendo una pesadilla, mientras que para Narcissa la vida había mejorado más de lo que supuso cuando su destino se cruzó con el de Harry. Estaba segura de que ya no lo veía como a un niño idiota y mimado, como al principio, sino como a un chaval que tenía muy claro lo que estaba pasando y que, además, tenía planes para cambiarlo y, por así decirlo, los huevos para hacer tales cambios.

* * *

Una semana después, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, claro. Y, la verdad, me sorprendió la tardanza. Una mañana, mientras los habitantes de la casa que podían ser humanos, por tanto yo no, limpiaban la casa de pixis (Kreacher el elfo doméstico no cuenta por dos razones: primera, no era humano; segunda, era un vago redomado, así estaba la casa, claro, hecha un asco), a Sirius le dio por transformarse en perro para capturarlas mejor. Sin embargo, fue transformarse y volverse hacia Harry casi instantáneamente, cambiando de nuevo a humano.

—Ese olor… —murmuró para sí mismo, pero mirando a Harry. Yo, encima de su hombro, miré a ambos, uno a uno, extrañándome por esa reacción tan rara de Sirius—, ese olor que se mezcla con el tuyo… —añadió, ya para él—, no es normal que tengas dos olores, Harry, sobre todo si uno de ellos me es desagradablemente familiar.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Sirius? —preguntó Harry, lógicamente—. Supongo que huelo a Harry James Potter mezclado con _Hedwig_, al estar ella conmigo, ¿no?

—Supongo que no conoces a ninguna asesina —soltó Sirius.

—Creo que no me han presentado ninguna, no —dijo Harry, extrañado por la pregunta.

—¿Y si te digo que es de mi familia y que seguramente la conoces? ¿Una mortífaga asesina de mi familia? —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Vale, más pistas, mi prima.

—Sirius, creo que no se ha demostrado que Narcissa sea una mortífaga, aunque no sé si ha matado a alguien últimamente…

—No, se trata de _mi otra prima_ —especificó Sirius, ceñudo.

—¿Andrómeda es una mortífaga? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido—. Narcissa me ha hablado de ella, pero no me ha dicho nada de eso…

—¡Déjate de coñas y sé serio!

—No, yo soy Harry, Sirius eres tú, ¿recuerdas? —ahí Harry ya se estaba cachondeando de él en su cara, y desde luego tenía sus razones. Vaya conversación más rara había sacado Sirius.

—¡A ver, ya vale! —atajó mi primo—. ¡Me refiero a Bellatrix Lestrange!

—¿Lestrange? —repitió Harry. Yo lo miré con cierto temor. La conversación empezaba a tomar derroteros peligrosos—. Te puedo asegurar que no he visto nunca a ninguna Bellatrix Lestrange. ¿A qué viene esto?

Tenía razón, por supuesto, pero sólo en parte. Ahora tenía el cuerpo de adolescente, por tanto el de Bellatrix _Black_, por mucho que siguiera casada aún con el cabronazo de Rodolphus, aunque tenía planes en mente para declararme legalmente viuda. Por ahora, se me podía considerar unilateralmente divorciada.

—Ah, bueno, el caso es que no me extraña que no la hayas visto, después de todo —dijo Sirius, más suave—. En caso contrario no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación porque tú estarías muerto —suspiró—. En fin, te lo pregunto por si has visto algo inusual de un tiempo a esta parte.

Harry miró a su alrededor y yo hice lo propio. Vimos el cuadro de mi tía (la madre de Sirius), imbuido en un encantamiento de presencia permanente, y ahora su "ocupante" estaba hablando consigo misma de algo que no nos interesaba. Por otro lado, vimos las cabezas de los anteriores elfos domésticos de la familia expuestas. Seguidamente, Harry fijó la vista en Kreacher, que trataba de llevarse no sé qué a escondidas, vete a saber para qué. Se encogió de hombros, elevándome un poco.

—Nada raro, creo yo —dijo, tan campante, y Sirius asintió pero sin creérselo del todo.

Sin embargo, ya de noche, Harry y yo decidimos tentar a la suerte una vez más, transformándome en humana para dormir lo menos posible. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿no? Bien, pues algo ocurrió que estaba al margen de lo que teníamos planeado esa noche.

Mientras estábamos en las preliminares (aún estábamos vestidos, con eso lo digo todo), de pronto se abrió la puerta. Cierto era que no la habíamos cerrado con llave. A fin de cuentas, la casa es grande y tenemos confianza los unos en los otros, pero se ve que esta vez tuvimos que, por lo menos, haberla cerrado bien. De haberlo hecho, no habríamos visto la cabeza de un enorme perro lanudo olisqueando por ahí y, curioso, entrando en nuestra habitación. Naturalmente, cuando nos vio, alzó las orejas y no se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas por los pelos.

—Vaya, hombre —gruñimos a la vez, al verlo.

—Sirius Black, metamorfosis —recitó Sirius, nada más cambiar a humano, antes de ponerse a gritar—. ¡Lo sabía, sabía que estaba aquí! —bramó—. ¡Harry, aléjate de esa psicópata, corre! ¡Seguro que quiere matarte!

—Como máximo a polvos —murmuré, mientras recibía un galeón de Harry, aunque falló en la primera intentona por reírse ante mi comentario—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es que no ves que estamos ocupados?

—Pero… pero… —balbució Sirius, confuso, al ver que Harry no tenía miedo en absoluto de mí, pues lo demostró con un piquito tras darme el galeón—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¡En primer lugar, ¿qué haces aquí, Bellatrix? ¿Y por qué te acaba de besar Harry?

—Hombre, pues si quieres que te lo diga de modo que lo entiendas, intentaba hacer el amor —solté—. Y no, no te puedes unir. Harry es para mí solita.

—¡Estás loca! —bramó Sirius.

—Un poco sí, pero eso es lo que más me gusta de ella —dijo Harry—. Ahora, si te importa, mi enfermera personal tiene que examinarme, que estoy muy malito —bromeó.

—He creído oír tu melodiosa voz, Sirius —terció Narcissa, atraída por los gritos de mi primo—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué eres tan escan…? ¡Anda, ya veo!

Y se empezó a reír como una posesa, ante la cara de incredulidad de Sirius y, si a Harry se le había quedado la misma cara que a mí, que era lo más seguro, debería añadir ante nuestra perplejidad.

—¡Joder, otra loca! —masculló Sirius—. ¿Pero de qué te ríes? ¿Es que no te asombras de ver a la psicótica aquí?

—Pues no, la verdad —dijo Cissy, tratando de calmar la risa, mientras yo lanzaba un "¡eh!" de molestia fingida. ¿Cómo que psicótica? _Ex-_psicótica, si acaso—. Ya sabía que está aquí, y también sabía que esto iba a pasar un día u otro. ¿Es la primera vez que estás en esta situación tan comprometida con esta asaltacunas, Harry?

—Qué va, llevamos desde mediados del año pasado —soltó Harry, riéndose, sobre todo porque Sirius pasaba de Narcissa a Harry y luego a mí, para volver a mi hermana, y no salía de su asombro a cada mirada que nos echaba—. Deja de mirarnos así, Sirius, que se te va a desenroscar la cabeza.

—Más aún, ¿por qué has entrado, sobre todo en forma de perro? —pregunté—. ¿Qué olisqueabas?

—¡A ti, maldita sea! —bramó Sirius, que ya estaba de los nervios—. ¡No sé qué haces aquí ni qué planes tienes, Bellatrix, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a Harry!

—Hombre, desde luego daño no me hace… a no ser que yo quiera, claro —dijo Harry, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. La coletilla me arrancó una risa, mientras Narcissa enarcaba una ceja, signo de sorpresa, como preguntándose qué hacemos cuando estamos solos—. Eso sí, hace unas cosas con la lengua que…

—¡Basta! —rugió Sirius—. ¡Y tú deja de reírte y ayúdame a desvelar esto! ¡Pareces una hiena! —por Narcissa, que volvía a reírse a carcajadas, apoyándose en una pared para no caerse—. ¡En cuanto a ti…! —por mí, pues incluso me señaló—, ¡ya me estás explicando qué demonios haces aquí, y espero que la respuesta me agrade o considérate cadáver!

—Vamos, vamos, primito, ¿por qué tanto odio? —ronroneé—. Entre otras cosas, estoy aquí para reclamar los cuarenta galeones que me debes.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando, chiflada? —gritó Sirius, la cara desencajada. Narcissa dejó de reír y escuchó atentamente, igual que Harry.

—Claro, no te interesa recordarlo —protesté, fingiendo, claro—. Te refrescaré la memoria. Hace catorce años, cuando nos metieron en Azkaban, ¿no recuerdas que hicimos una apuesta? El primero que se escapara recibiría cuarenta galeones. Yo me escapé hace cinco años, ¿y tú? —añadí, alargando la mano.

—Maldita sea, no se te olvida, no —gruñó Sirius, hurgando en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—Claro que, si a los cuarenta galeones le añadimos los intereses… —continué.

—¡No te pases! —bramó Sirius, mientras soltaba la mosca—. Joder, me ha desplumado, la muy…

—El caso es que tengo curiosidad —dijo Narcissa, sentándose a mi lado—. ¿Cómo os habéis escapado de la prisión mágica más segura del mundo?

—Bah, tampoco es tan segura si le das al coco —dije, y Sirius me dio la razón con un asentimiento, curiosamente. No sé por qué, pero desde que desembolsó la suma estaba más calmado.

—Yo me escapé aprovechando mi animagia —dijo Sirius, orgulloso de sí mismo—. Es de todos bien sabido que los dementores son ciegos y que sólo pueden orientarse en base a los sentimientos de los seres humanos. Pues bien, yo me aproveché de eso. Una noche, aprovechando que dejaron la puerta de mi celda entreabierta tras una tarde de tortura, me las apañé para aguantar el dolor del cuerpo y la carga psíquica que supone tener a los dementores cerca y me transformé en perro. Después de eso, sólo tenía que abrir la puerta y largarme de la isla nadando.

—Tengo una duda —dijo Harry—. ¿Por qué dejaron la puerta entreabierta?

—Bueno, supongo que algo los atrajo y, como no cuentan con que nos recuperemos deprisa tras alimentarse de nosotros, imagino que no se molestaron en asegurarse de que habían cerrado bien o algo así.

—Pues yo tengo otra duda —dije—. Entiendo que pudieras escaparte aprovechando tu animagia, porque yo también lo hice. Grabé runas en las paredes para conservar mi magia intacta, luego serré con una cuchara mellada un barrote de la ventana y utilicé mi animagia en lechuza para irme volando.

—¿Tú también eres animaga? —preguntó Sirius, asombrado, y cayó en la cuenta de algo más, demostrando que, a pesar de todo, era un Black—. ¡Oh, animagia en lechuza! ¡Eres _Hedwig_! ¿Cuándo…?

—Luego cuento eso —atajé—. El caso es que tuve que volar bastante tiempo antes de ver tierra una vez escapé, y estaba tan cansada que me atraparon sin dificultad y gracias a eso me convertí en la mascota de Harry… además de en su novia —carraspeé—. ¿Cómo es que tú conseguiste llegar a tierra nadando, Sirius? Está muy lejos.

—Oh, bueno, considéralo un agujero de guión —murmuró Sirius.

—Sí, cierto —añadió Narcissa—. Nunca quedó muy claro eso y no es plan de buscarle lógica ahora, ¿no?

Por suerte, ese y otros agujeros de guión que descubrimos mientras hablábamos hicieron olvidar a Sirius definitivamente que estaba hablando con "su prima, la psicópata". Cogió tanta confianza conmigo así, de repente, que incluso imitó a mi hermana y me llamó en más de una ocasión asaltacunas. ¿Es que no se habían fijado en que _ahora_ sólo tengo dos años más que Harry? Bueno, vale, antes de la sopa de Piedra Filosofal que me hice en Grangerdent, tenía veinte años más, pero no es el _antes_ lo que debería de constar, sino el _ahora_. Menos mal que, con la tontería, pude sacarme cuarenta y un galeones. Cuarenta de la apuesta con Sirius, al escaparme de Azkaban antes que él, y uno de la apuesta con Harry, en la cual quedé con él en que Sirius no me descubriría antes de una semana. Qué ingenuo. Sobrevaloró las capacidades de Sirius y, a su vez, subvaloró las mías.

Pero es normal, por otra parte. Si es que soy la hostia.

No obstante, si creíamos que este era el fin de nuestros problemas, estábamos equivocados. Ya todos los habitantes de la casa supieron que _Hedwig_ era yo (lo cual aproveché para dejar de ser _Hedwig_ y volver a ser Bellatrix, al menos en la casa), así que me dejaron continuar viviendo en la casa Black. Hasta ahí genial. Pero ¿por qué tenía que limpiar la casa como una vulgar elfa doméstica? Y hablando de elfos domésticos, como vuelva a pillar a Kreacher vagueando…

En fin, ese problema era mío, y tampoco era exactamente un problema. Sencillamente, estaba de vacaciones y no me apetecía deslomarme adecentando la casa, pero bueno, eso era lo de menos. Lo malo era que Dumbledore volvió a la casa y, por supuesto, tuve que volver a mi forma de lechuza para no llamar la atención, cosa que me fastidió un poco. Una vez te acostumbras a la buena vida… En fin, todos temimos que fuera a insistir una vez más en reconvertirla a cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, pero se ve que al final se rindió, menos mal. No obstante, no había vuelto por eso.

—He venido a hacerte una proposición —dijo, dirigiéndose a Sirius—. ¿Te gustaría volver a ser un miembro en activo de la Orden del Fénix? Seguramente tengas que desoxidarte un poco, tras estos doce años de injusto encarcelamiento —carraspeó, como disculpándose de algún modo. Algo tuvo que ver en eso, fijo—, pero estoy seguro de que serás una gran baza para nuestra lucha contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

—Vaya, es una oferta muy generosa, Albus —dijo Sirius, dando largas. Hizo bien, en mi opinión. Algo tramaba Dumbledore. Sirius le había negado la casa para su centro de operaciones ¿y aun así Dumbledore trataba de reclutarlo? Un poco raro, ¿no?—. Tendría que consultarlo con la almohada, ya sabes, pensarlo detenidamente. Te daré mañana mi respuesta.

—De acuerdo, mándame una lechuza con lo que sea —dijo Dumbledore, yéndose por fin. ¡Qué fastidio lo de la lechuza! Seguro que la mensajera iba a ser yo. Con lo fácil que es mandar un e-mail… ¡Qué! Hay que aprovechar las ventajas de la tecnología muggle, ¿no?

Sirius asintió y se despidió de él con un gesto de la mano. Menos mal que el pesado del barbas no se quedó mucho. Cuando se hubo ido por fin, suspiró.

—No me gusta, Sirius —dijo Narcissa, aún mirando ceñuda a la puerta—. No sé qué estará planeando, pero seguro que trata de hacer que seas su espía particular, algo parecido a Severus. Mejor recházalo.

—Pues yo creo que sí que deberías aceptar —dije, volviendo a mi forma humana. Todos se me quedaron mirando—. Pensadlo. ¿Quiere un espía? Tendrá un espía. No obstante, será _nuestro_ espía, no el suyo. Naturalmente, no va a saber eso.

—¿Y con qué objeto? —preguntó Sirius.

—Con el objeto de saber lo antes posible los movimientos de la Orden en cada momento —expliqué—. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, lo más seguro es que te ordene permanecer aquí e informarle de lo que hacemos y hablamos. Bien, si es así, síguele el juego, aunque aún no hemos llegado a eso. Tu afiliación a la Orden será beneficiosa para nosotros, no para él, y lo mejor de todo será que ni siquiera tiene que saber eso. Nos conviene saber sus intenciones, saber lo que piensa, en un terreno que Harry no puede pisar. Él le comerá la oreja en Hogwarts; tú hazlo fuera de Hogwarts. Si sabemos los movimientos de la Orden, sabremos también los del Señor Oscuro. Además, mi querida sobrina Nymphadora… —me dio un acceso de risa que atajé como pude. ¡Qué nombre más ridículo, la virgen! ¿Qué habría fumado Andrómeda cuando se lo puso? Carraspeé—. Vaya nombre… —carraspeé otra vez, aguantando otra carcajada—. Ya, ya pasó —añadí, tratando de no volver a reírme—. A lo que iba, Dora nos informará asimismo de lo que trama el ministro, aun sin saberlo ella. Nymphadora es una auror, por cierto, y es hija de Andrómeda —completé, mirando a Harry, que asintió.

—A ver si lo he entendido —dijo Sirius—. ¿Quieres que sea el puente entre Dumbledore y los Black?

—Sí, es buena idea —agregó Narcissa, sonriendo—. Yo ya no tengo la posibilidad de infiltrarme en el Ministerio con tanta facilidad como antes, cuando aún era una Malfoy. Puedo enterarme de algunas cosas, como el asunto de la pérdida de privilegios de Dumbledore, pero poco más. Necesitamos a alguien más cercano y Dora puede ser una buena opción, siempre y cuando no sepa que nos está ayudando.

—Entiendo —dijo Sirius—. Dumbledore y Tonks nos informarán sin que se den cuenta y yo seré la fuente de información, ¿verdad? —Cissy y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo. Harry me miró con aire interrogante al oír el apellido de mi sobrina, así que le dije quién era—. Bien, pero tengo una duda —continuó Sirius—: ¿Para qué?

—Lo dijimos antes —expliqué—. Seguro que Dumbledore está espiando al Señor Oscuro por medio de Severus. Éste se lo comentará a Dumbledore en las reuniones que tengan, y como tú también estarás presente, te enterarás y nos lo comunicarás.

—¿Y Tonks? —preguntó Sirius.

—Supongo que Dumbledore está resentido con el Ministerio porque le han quitado sus privilegios —intervino Harry—. Por tanto, se ha rodeado de algunos aurores de confianza, supongo, para informarse de los movimientos del ministro y tomar medidas. La verdad es que me gusta la idea de espiarlos —añadió, pensativo—. Yo haré mi parte en Hogwarts, pero no será suficiente sin un topo, y ese puedes ser tú, Sirius. Dumbledore confía en ti, ¿verdad? —Sirius se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que no confiará en ti tanto como antes, al haberle negado el acceso a nuestra casa, pero eso se puede arreglar con resultados amañados que le satisfagan si al final decide que debes espiarnos, no hay problema. Tú gánate su confianza y sabremos todo lo que ocurre. Yo, por mi parte, tengo tanto la confianza de Dumbledore como la de Fudge y continuaré mangoneando por ahí. Tengo algunas ideas en mente que van a divertirnos mucho. ¿Os las cuento?


	27. Mangoneos en el Ministerio

**Disclaimer: Vaya, que curioso... es ver a la tal Umbitch y resulta que me apetecen unas ancas de rana.**

**A/N: Llegamos a Hogwarts de nuevo y ya empieza a haber problemas. Umbridge acaba de llegar y ya ha interrumpido al viejo loco de Dumby, cosa que ya ves tú, pero esto es sólo el principio, parece ser... Bueno, es algo que era de esperar, en el original pasa igual. Pero no será lo mismo para Harry, que tiene nuevas ideas y le gustaría explotarlas lo antes posible.**

**Este capítulo es un poco de relleno, allanando el camino hacia el siguiente, que tendrá su miga. Aun así, no dejéis de leerlo, queridos/as lectores/as, que se verán nuevos ápices de la personalidad de Bella, cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Y los demás personajes... ¿pero qué haces, Hermione?**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**MANGONEOS DEL MINISTERIO**

Estaba impresionada por la evolución de Harry. Ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de que era un gran partido. Incluso se me pasó una idea descabellada por la cabeza, pues se parecía tanto a James Potter que bien podría ser él. ¿Que estaba muerto? Bien, yo también, en teoría al menos. ¿Y si escapó del Señor Oscuro una vez más y se camufló como me he camuflado yo, rejuvenecimiento incluido? ¿Y si también había descubierto la forma que yo conocía de rejuvenecer y se las había apañado para hacerse pasar por Harry, robar un trocito de Piedra Filosofal y hacerse la poción, como hice yo? En resumen, ¿y si Harry es en realidad James? Luego descarté la idea, sobre todo porque era absurda en varios sentidos. Primero, Harry ya estaba antes de descubrir la existencia de la Piedra Filosofal, por tanto habría sido imposible que James se hubiera quedado con una porción de dicho material para preparar su "vuelta a la infancia", por así decirlo. Segundo, ¿por qué esconder su muerte y suplantar a su propio hijo? ¿En qué le beneficiaría eso? Además, James Potter nunca habría tenido planes a tan largo plazo, y menos aún planes tan retorcidos y contra Dumbledore, aun indirectamente, y no por falta de inteligencia; me consta que el tío era inteligente, tanto como yo misma, si no más, o no habría podido aprender animagia por su cuenta, entre otras cosas. No. Su problema habría sido la carencia de malicia natural que hay que tener para idear un plan como este. ¿Pero por qué estaba pensando ahora que Harry era James? ¿Quería autoconvencerme de eso porque, de haber vivido James, habría tenido la misma edad que _se supone_ tendría que tener yo según el día de mi nacimiento?

«Cissy, ¿por qué me llamas asaltacunas?», pensé, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba tumbada con la cabeza encima del pecho de Harry, mientras éste dormía, pero yo no podía dormir. «¡Me estás dando cargo de conciencia, maldita sea! ¡Según mi fecha de nacimiento, tengo treinta y siete años, pero si me hicieran un chequeo completo, advertirían que tengo diecisiete! ¿Por qué me sigue reconcomiendo este tema?».

Lo miré mientras dormía y no pude evitar suspirar. Su mente era brillante, sobre todo para la confabulación y la manipulación; James había sido brillante, sí, pero no de ese modo, por tanto _ni de coña_ era James, me pusiera como me pusiera. No era cosa mía que Harry tuviera esas ideas, aunque también es cierto que no las habría tenido si yo no hubiera explotado ese lado manipulador suyo. Desde que tuvo el sueño en el cual el Señor Oscuro planeaba volver a su cuerpo, había estado preparando a Harry en secreto para hacerle frente, y me quedaba aún mucho que hacer. De momento, le había enseñado a ser un líder, pues estaba claro que lo iba a necesitar. Pero superó todas mis expectativas tramando todo aquello. Y estaba claro que no nos había contado todo lo que tenía en mente. Como le dije en una ocasión, una de las cualidades de un líder conspirador es no contar absolutamente todo el contenido de los planes que uno tiene; siempre hay que guardarse algo como salvaguarda. Ni siquiera a mí, su segunda, me contó todos los detalles, y me parecía muy bien que lo hiciera así. Yo tampoco le había dicho todo sobre mí, había omitido cosas que no necesitaba saber.

Al final, ya por la mañana, y tras asegurar que lo había pensado muy a fondo la noche anterior, Sirius aceptó la oferta de Dumbledore e ingresó de nuevo en la Orden del Fénix. Al menos, eso le dijo a Dumbledore, que se lo pensó muy detenidamente. Dio a entender que, desde que Peter Pettigrew lo traicionó, no se fiaba de nadie, ni siquiera de los amigos, y Dumbledore lo entendió. Así, ya aceptado en la Orden, Sirius recibió la primera misión: vigilarnos (bueno, vigilar a los Malfoy, pero era lo mismo). Qué predecible era. Como pensamos, para él era conveniente vigilar a Narcissa por si aún tenía contacto con Lucius. Era una idea bastante aceptable, pues podría ser, pero lastimosamente para él, no era el caso; Sirius daría cierta información que sí la relacionaría indirectamente con él, sin embargo, para alimentar su paranoia y, quizá, hacerle dar un paso en falso que nosotros aprovecharíamos. Queríamos ver las reacciones de Dumbledore al respecto, a ver qué planes tenía para esa… eventualidad.

Pronto nuestro plan tuvo éxito. Sirius fue llamado a su primera reunión y de esa conversación sacamos algunas cosas en claro. Por desgracia no pudimos en esa ocasión contar con Narcissa, pues estaba en Londres comprando los bártulos de Draco para Hogwarts. Seguramente habría sido útil su opinión en el tema que nos esperaba.

—La situación es grave —dijo Sirius, sombrío—. Si de momento no hemos tenido noticia alguna de Voldemort es porque de momento no está haciendo nada que le pueda implicar. Me explico —aclaró, ante nuestra mirada interrogante—. Por ahora está reclutando nuevos efectivos, o eso dice Snape al menos. Yo no acabo de fiarme, pero Dumbledore sí y eso parece ser que es lo que cuenta. Las opiniones me las reservo yo —suspiró y continuó—. Pero eso no es todo. Parece ser que también está buscando una especie de arma secreta o algo así, algo que la otra vez no tenía. Eso es lo grave.

—¿Un arma secreta? —pregunté—. ¿Qué tipo de arma?

—Aún no lo sabemos, pero Dumbledore sospecha que cuando la encuentre la empleará contra Harry, así que estate al loro.

—Un arma… —murmuró Harry, pensativo—. Hay que encontrarla como sea. Si es tan valiosa para él, hay que hacer lo posible para que no la encuentre. Seguramente Dumbledore esté pensando algo parecido y él tiene más efectivos que nosotros. La encontrará para nosotros aun sin saberlo. Buen trabajo, Sirius —sonrió—. Como recompensa te daré un hueso.

—¿Qué? —bramó Sirius, mientras yo me reía a carcajadas.

—Es broma, es broma —rió Harry.

—¿Cómo puedes bromear en una situación como esta? —protestó Sirius, alarmado—. ¡Deberías estar preocupado! ¡Voldemort va a por ti!

—¿Qué? —exclamó Harry, asustado—. ¡Oh, no! ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Va a por mí, con lo amigos que éramos antes!

Sirius puso cara de no entender nada y a mí me pasó lo mismo. Entonces Harry rió.

—Sí, ya sabéis, la sana camaradería entre asesino y víctima, aunque se le fuera el tiro por la culata —sonrió—. Él me tiró su _Avada kedavra_, me rebotó y le dio a él y todo eso, pero siempre desde el cariño y el buen rollito. Él intentó matarme y yo lo descuajaringué en el proceso, pero mala suerte, son cosas que pasan.

—¡Basta de bromas, Harry! —exclamó Sirius, incrédulo—. ¡De verdad, Voldemort anda acechándote y tú tan tranquilo! ¿De dónde sacas el coraje? ¡Yo estaría acojonado si me llevara persiguiendo desde que tenía un año!

—Bah, cuestión de costumbre —desechó Harry, con un gesto de indiferencia.

—Sí, y si sigues diciendo su nombre, seguramente descubra dónde encontrarlo, Sirius —gruñí—. ¿Por qué crees que la gente se refiere a él como Quien Tú Sabes? ¿Por gusto?

—Más bien por miedo, pero yo no tengo miedo a ese tío, Bellatrix —aseguró Sirius—. No tengo por qué llamarlo Quien Tú Sabes como los demás. Pero de ser Harry sí que lo tendría. No va a por mí, sino a por él, y es motivo más que suficiente para temerlo. Lo del nombre es una gilipollez. No dejará de atacarnos sólo porque dejemos de nombrarlo.

—No es por eso por lo que no es conveniente nombrarlo, Sirius —dijo Harry—. Al parecer, ha puesto una especie de encantamiento localizador al nombre, algo así como un copyright. Cada vez que alguien lo diga, sabrá dónde encontrar a ese alguien y, además, acrecentará ligeramente sus fuerzas.

—Seguro que Dumbledore no para de nombrarlo —añadí, dando vueltas como un león enjaulado, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda—. Por eso ha recuperado sus poderes hasta el punto de poder trazar el plan para resucitar. Y fijo que lo sabe, pero aun así continúa. Es un loco. Y luego me llamáis a mí psicópata, loca y no sé cuántas cosas más.

—Vaya, eso yo no lo sabía —admitió Sirius—. Tengo que avisar a Remus y Dumbledore para que dejen de nombrarlo.

—¿Y de qué serviría? —pregunté—. Quizá Lupin no lo sepa, pero ya te digo yo que Dumbledore lo sabe y le da igual. Para que se lo crea habría que ponerle pruebas contundentes en las barbas, y vete a saber si aun así se las cree.

—Bueno, eso ya se arreglará —dijo Harry—. Por ahora centrémonos en lo que sabemos y en lo que podemos poner remedio.

—Sí, por ejemplo prepararte para lo que ha de venir, Harry —dijo Sirius—. Yo mismo podría enseñarte a pelear contra otro mago. Está claro que Vold… —se detuvo al notar nuestras miradas—. ¿Cómo tengo que llamarlo? Paso de decir esa chorrada de Quien Vosotros Sabéis y llamarlo Señor Oscuro parece más cosa de mortífagos como…

—…¿como yo? —completé, ceñuda—. Da la casualidad de que los mortífagos lo llaman así, sí, pero yo ya no soy mortífaga, a ver si te entra en la cabeza de una vez.

—Dices que vas a prepararme para enfrentarme a Voldy, ¿no? —interrumpió Harry, y Sirius asintió, algo confuso por la forma de referirse al Señor Oscuro de Harry. He de admitir que no le quedaba mal del todo. Así sabríamos de sobra a quién se refería sin incurrir en nombrarlo completamente o nombrarlo al estilo mortífago, según Sirius. Además, era un modo burlesco y divertido de nombrarlo—. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

—Enseñarte a pelear en un duelo, por ejemplo —explicó Sirius—, pues presiento que así es como acabará todo, con un duelo entre… ¿Voldy, lo has llamado? —Harry asintió y Sirius no pudo evitar reírse ni nosotros sonreír—. Vaya, ahora que caigo, le queda que ni pintado —carraspeó—. En fin, seamos serios, que el tema lo es. Como decía, presiento que todo acabará con un duelo entre vosotros y hay que asegurarse de que seas tú el que quede en pie. También te enseñaré todo mi arsenal de maldiciones y defensas contra todo tipo de hechizos y…

—Todo eso ya lo sabe, Sirius —intervine—. Tiene una trilogía muy completa en nuestra habitación con todo lo que tiene que saber a la hora de pelear, y no sólo las mariconadas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que dan en Hogwarts, sino también las maldiciones más avanzadas. Naturalmente, también ha estado practicando conjuros de las Artes Oscuras. ¿O no te acuerdas de cuando casi mata a Pettigrew con un Imperdonable en la Casa de los Gritos? Ya dejó en ridículo a Voldy en el cementerio.

—No creo que caiga dos veces en la misma trampa —estimó Harry, sin embargo—. Está claro que tuve suerte cuando lo desarmé. La próxima vez no me subestimará, así que tengo que prepararme. Me estaba preguntando si podríais enseñarme a ser un animago. Parece útil.

—Supongo que eso se lo puedes pedir a McGonagall —opinó Sirius—. Ella seguramente tenga más experiencia que nosotros a la hora de enseñarte.

—Pero no quiero ser un animago legal —dijo Harry—. Quiero que sea un secreto. Si Voldy busca un arma secreta, yo también quiero un as en la manga. Si me hago un animago legalmente, tendría que registrarme como tal y podría ser rastreado. Ya me pondría en manos de McGonagall si llegara el caso una vez superado todo esto, más que nada para aparentar.

—No, si visto así tienes razón, aunque eso de "para aparentar"… —Sirius miró a Harry con desaprobación—. De acuerdo, pero no sé cuánto tardarás. Yo tardé cinco años.

—No tenías maestro —dijo Harry—. Tuviste que investigar. Pero yo tendré dos maestros y podréis orientarme fácilmente, estoy seguro. Además, no sólo practicaré aquí, también en Hogwarts, en mis ratos libres. Seguro que Bella tiene un par de trucos muy interesantes y… ¿Pero qué haces, Bella? Deja de jugar con la comida.

—¿La comida, dices? —balbució Sirius, sorprendido, mientras yo me reía por el comentario de Harry.

Normal que Sirius se sorprendiera. No sabía que había incluido a los ratones en mi dieta. No me iba a comer el ratón que acababa de cazar, no tenía hambre, pero no por ello iba a dejarlo vivo. No, antes lo torturaría un poco, como haría un gato… o un ave rapaz como una lechuza. Desde luego, mi forma animal concordaba mucho conmigo, como la de Sirius concordaba con él en muchos detalles.

—Dime, Harry —dije, mientras aplastaba al ratón contra el suelo con las manos—. ¿Sabes de algo raro que te guste hacer? Raro para ser humano, quiero decir…

Harry se encogió de hombros. No sabía que averiguarlo era el primer paso para convertirse en un animago. Eso que resultaba raro en un ser humano era, a veces, lo que daría la pista fundamental a la hora de saber en qué animal se convertiría.

* * *

Dado que nos propusimos adiestrar a Harry para matar a Voldy (hay que ver, se me ha quedado esa forma de llamarlo), empezamos al día siguiente. Narcissa nos convenció para que uniéramos a Draco también, aunque la verdad no me hacía demasiada gracia, pues no quería que entorpeciera a Harry. Sirius, por otra parte, tampoco veía con buenos ojos mejorar las habilidades de quien podría ser de nuevo su enemigo, por así decirlo. Nunca se llevó bien con los Malfoy y Draco, por mucho que le pesara a su madre, era un Malfoy. Sin embargo aceptamos cuando la misma Narcissa se prestó a ayudarnos.

—Ya es hora de librarnos de la hegemonía de los mortífagos de una vez —había dicho al unirse—. Vivíamos muy bien sin ellos, Lucius, Draco y yo, pero fue aparecer otra vez el Señor Oscuro y destruir nuestra familia.

«Así que es eso», pensé. «Venganza, supongo, porque seguramente le echará de menos. Bueno, ¿por qué no? Mientras no me salpique al haber sido mortífaga…».

Así que así vivíamos. Aparentamos ser unos muggles formales fuera de la casa (a fin de cuentas, vivíamos rodeados de muggles y nunca hubo ningún problema), mientras que dentro añadimos la tarea del adiestramiento a las tareas de adecentamiento de la casa. Y sin comerlo ni beberlo, agosto se acababa y, con el mes, las vacaciones de verano, que no lo fueron, al menos desde mi punto de vista. La verdad, deslomarnos a limpiar no me parece la mejor forma de pasar unas vacaciones. Maldito elfo haragán…

La última semana de agosto la pasamos más acompañados. Los Granger decidieron hacernos una visita que duró toda la semana, entre otras cosas para que Hermione le enseñara a Harry su emblema de prefecta de Gryffindor. Draco y Harry se miraron de reojo, curiosamente sonrieron con aire de complicidad y se sacaron del bolsillo otras placas igualitas a la suya.

—¡Genial, los tres somos prefectos! —exclamó Hermione entonces, abrazándolos a los dos—. Ya sé que vamos a tener ahora más responsabilidades, pero es un orgullo representar a nuestras casas así y también podremos guiar a los jóvenes como los anteriores prefectos nos guiaron en su momento y…

Y nos vino con una de sus acostumbradas retahílas que yo, personalmente, ignoré completamente. En serio, consideraba a Hermione una gran amiga, pero a veces no había quien la aguantara. Menos mal que pronto se le pasaba esa actitud.

—Eso sí, tengo también planeados unos castigos para los enanos cabrones que se porten mal… —concluyó, con una risa siniestra a juego, y ahí ya sonreímos los tres. Ahora sí que volvía a ser interesante.

Yo me las arreglé para no pasar esa semana como _Hedwig_ la lechuza, sino como Isabella la novia de Harry, de la cual Hermione les había hablado a sus padres, por lo visto, diciendo que _Hedwig_ había ido a una de sus acostumbradas excursiones de varios días. Mi presencia permanente los sorprendió al principio, pues se suponía que tendría que estar yo también de visita y no viviendo en la casa como una más, pero pronto se acostumbraron y, como digo, se afincaron allí por toda la semana. Estaba segura de que, de haber sido otra familia muggle, no se habrían atrevido a visitar la casa, teniendo en cuenta el ambiente de maldad que se respiraba, pero como eran los torturadores Granger, se adaptaron la mar de bien al entorno. La misma Hermione parecía sorprendida.

—Es increíble —había dicho—. El primer día me dieron ganas de salir corriendo, al menos hasta que os vi y me sentí más segura, pero ellos parecen estar en su salsa.

—Pues claro —constaté yo—. Es como la sala de torturas de Grangerdent, pero con la diferencia de que no es blanca de arriba abajo.

En ese momento insistió una vez más en que no era una sala de torturas, sino un consultorio de dentistas, pero a mí me parecía lo mismo una cosa que la otra. Después de ver lo que vi aquella vez, poco después de volver a mi segunda adolescencia, nadie me podría convencer de que los Granger no eran torturadores profesionales.

Ya me planteaba seriamente pedirles que fueran mis mentores, fíjate lo que te digo. Ese oficio de torturadora, dentista o como se llamara me iba como anillo al dedo.

* * *

—Arriba, chicas, no vayáis a llegar tarde.

Ya estaba. Ya había llegado el 1 de septiembre y Narcissa nos llamaba para ir a King's Cross y coger el tren. Como el año anterior, yo ya había utilizado el _giratiempo_ para hacer aparecer dos _yos_, uno como _Hedwig_ y el otro como Isabella, por precaución.

—Vamos, no me obliguéis a levantaros por las malas —avisó Narcissa, terminante.

—Me pregunto cómo será su forma de levantarnos por las malas —gruñó Hermione, medio dormida.

Me había tocado dormir con ella, lo cual no me pareció mal, aunque prefería dormir con Harry, la verdad. Peor lo tenía él, que tuvo que dormir con Draco, lo cual le sentó como una patada en el estómago, por no apuntar algo más abajo. Muchas de las habitaciones aún no resultaban habitables y, ante la visita de los Granger, Sirius y Narcissa nos hicieron el apaño a su conveniencia.

—Si Cissy ha pillado las costumbres de mi tía, la arpía del cuadro del vestíbulo, su forma de despertarnos por las malas es con aceite hirviendo —musité, estirándome.

—Será mejor que os levantéis, chicas —era Sirius—. El aceite ya está caliente.

—¡Mierda! ¡Está como una cabra! —salí tan escopetada de la cama que me tropecé e invadí la cama de Hermione, cayendo encima de ella, justo cuando llegaban también Harry y Draco.

—Vaya, qué confianzas tenéis ya —se burló Harry al vernos. Draco no se lo tomó tan bien, sin embargo.

—¿Qué haces, tía Bella? —aulló—. ¡Que sois las dos chicas!

—Calla, idiota, que ahí está lo bueno —le susurró Harry entre dientes. Como lo oí, suspiré y traté de incorporarme.

—Pues no oigo que se queje por eso —gruñí, levantando la cabeza del pecho de Hermione. Vaya sitio para caer.

«Se queja porque somos las dos chicas, pero no porque me pillara con la cara entre las tetas de su novia», pensé, ahora con el ceño fruncido. «¿Dónde están sus prioridades?».

En fin, tras el malentendido hubo cuchicheos en el desayuno, en el viaje a la estación, ya en el andén y mientras atravesábamos la columna que nos llevaría a la zona mágica. Por suerte, los Granger no nos acompañaron, porque ya sería lo que faltaba. Casi podía imaginarme su reacción como "Al menos sed discretas, chicas. Hay gente que no ve el lesbianismo como algo bueno" o algo por el estilo, siempre desde la inocencia. Al menos, estaba segura de que tolerancia sí que tendrían y no gastarían bromas tan de mal gusto, no como _otros_. Ya empezaba a cansarme de oír la palabra "tortilla" y Hermione parecía de mi misma opinión, en función de la reacción, pero en mi opinión no hizo más que echar más leña al fuego cuando reaccionó de esa forma.

—¡Hala! ¿No queréis comidillas? ¡Pues tomad chisme! —exclamó, yendo hacia el tren con la nariz apuntando al cielo y arrastrándonos a Harry y a mí en el proceso. Vi que Draco suspiraba y nos seguía, rojo de vergüenza.

—Hermione, no deberías besar mortífagas de esa manera —gruñó Narcissa, también avergonzada—. ¡Y tú deja de reírle las gracias, Sirius!

Suspiré. Sirius se estaba descojonando de risa, hablando claro, mientras se alejaban, al tiempo que Narcissa le daba pescozones. Cualquiera que los viera y no los conociera podría pensar que esos dos estaban bastante unidos, y no precisamente por el parentesco.

* * *

Por suerte, en el tren se olvidó el incidente nada más encontrarnos con los demás del grupo, aunque al ver a Blaise y Luna, Harry y Draco reprimieron una risa, mirándonos de soslayo. Me parecía muy bien que esos dos se empezaran a llevar mejor por fin, pero de ahí a reírse por cada chorrada… sobre todo si eran bromas en mi contra…

Por lo menos no hubo mención alguna y tuvimos la fiesta en paz, por el momento al menos. El trayecto era largo, así que opté rápidamente por dormirme y pasarlo del modo más relajado posible. El problema fue el despertar.

—¡Pero bueno! —grité, harta ya—. ¿Queréis dejar ya el tema? ¡Fue un accidente, ¿vale?!

Y es que, al despertar, vi a Harry apoyado en mi hombro izquierdo, desperezándose, lo cual me pareció muy bien, pero también vi a Hermione a mi diestra haciendo lo mismo, y estaba convencida de que eso no era cosa suya. Mi teoría consistía en que Hermione se había dormido y la habían colocado con cuidado a mi lado, de modo que pareciera que formábamos un trío o algo así. Posiblemente eran paranoias mías, pero juraría que más de uno ya me emparejaba con Hermione también. Como además ella no protestaba, parecía casi creíble, para colmo. Por otra parte también me escamaba la forma en que se lo estaba tomando Draco; parecía cómplice de esas jugarretas. Intuía así que ya todo el grupo sabía del accidente.

Menos mal que se olvidó el tema definitivamente cuando llegamos al castillo. Hicimos el viajecito esta vez en las carrozas tiradas por _thestrals_, que parecía que sólo Luna, Neville y yo veíamos, lo cual me pareció lógico aunque también ligeramente sorprendente. ¿Quién había muerto delante de los ojos de Luna o Neville? Mi caso era normal, pues había sesgado muchas vidas cuando tenía el curro de mortífaga, pero ellos… Bueno, tampoco tenía importancia suficiente como para abordarlos con ese tema. El año anterior me había tocado ir en las barcas, atravesando el lago, con dos niñomierdas curiosos, así que el cambio me resultó muy ventajoso. Al menos, ahora sólo tendría a los thestrals mirándome, si llegara el caso, aparte de Harry, Hermione y Neville. Íbamos algo apretados, pero daba igual. Si supe que Luna también veía thestrals fue porque acarició el lomo de uno de ellos, ante la mirada de asombro de Blaise y los demás que iban con ella en el carruaje.

Sin embargo, ya en el Gran Comedor, pude ver una de las sorpresas que nos reservaba este curso. Y lo peor de todo era que yo lo vi desde dos puntos diferentes: mi sitio en Ravenclaw como Isabella O'Connor y el hombro de Harry como _Hedwig_. Y en los dos puntos me pareció igual de fea. Me refiero a la nueva "profesora" de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; a Grubbly-Plank ya la conocía y parecía sustituir al cazurro de Hagrid. Al menos, ahora habría alguien con sentido común enseñando lo que supiera del comportamiento de las criaturas mágicas que pululan aquí y acullá. El problema era la advenediza de Defensa, como se vería enseguida.

Se trataba de Dolores Umbridge y trabajaba para el Ministerio de Magia. Qué hacía en Hogwarts era una de esas preguntas sin respuesta… al menos aún. La respuesta se hizo esperar un poco todavía.

«Vaya, el sombrerito este ha cambiado el guión», pensé, al oír la horrible canción del Sombrero Seleccionador. Ahora le daba por la unión entre las casas, cuando lo veía prácticamente imposible precisamente por su separación. Si separas a los alumnos en cuatro casas incompatibles entre sí, ¿cómo esperas que se unan? ¿Y a qué venía eso de unirnos todos además? La respuesta a esa pregunta me vino por el lado de _Hedwig_.

—El Sombrero siempre cambia su canción cuando se aproxima una gran crisis para Hogwarts —había dicho el fantasma de Gryffindor—, y siempre que ocurre, lo que aconseja es la unidad entre las casas.

—Pues lo lleva claro —gruñó Harry, contándole precisamente lo mismo que pensé yo poco antes. ¿Cómo unir de nuevo algo que fue separado hacía mil años más o menos?

—Siento que piense así, señor Potter —dijo el fantasma, yéndose.

Por el lado de Ravenclaw, en cambio, la opinión era más halagüeña.

—El Sombrero tiene razón —dijo Helena Ravenclaw, normalmente conocida como Dama Gris. Pocos sabíamos quién era en realidad—. Y yo creo que se puede hacer. La prueba está en la relación entre Gryffindor y Slytherin que hay en vuestro grupo. ¿No es cierto, Bella?

—Estoy de acuerdo —tuve que admitir—. Si Hermione y Draco se llevan bien, ¿por qué no pueden hacerlo los demás? Pero me temo que ese caso es aislado —añadí, más sombría.

—Yo estoy con Blaise —dijo Luna, encogiéndose de hombros—. Vale que no es una aspirante a mortífaga, pero no deja de ser Slytherin por eso. Y tú misma fuiste Slytherin en su momento, recuérdalo —añadió, en voz más baja, para que no saliera a relucir mi anterior estancia en Hogwarts.

—¿Sabes lo que demuestra eso? —aduje—. Demuestra que no debieron dividirnos en cuatro casas.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Helena—. Cada cual reúne unas características concretas que hay que potenciar. Lo que no me parece bien es que haya enemistades entre las casas, como ocurre actualmente. En mi época, los Gryffindor y los Slytherin se llevaban tan bien como con los Hufflepuff o los Ravenclaw. Fue en la época de Tom Ryddle, el que luego pasaría a ser el actual Señor Oscuro, cuando las cosas se torcieron. La verdad, el director Dippet no debió hacer caso omiso a aquella situación.

—¿Quieres decir que esa enemistad es reciente? —preguntó Luna, y Helena asintió—. Entonces igual es posible la reconciliación, después de todo.

—Pero me he fijado en que no sólo Gryffindor deja de lado a Slytherin, sino todas las casas —observé—. Parecen los parias del castillo. Yo al menos me sentía así el primer año que estuve en Slytherin —añadí, con un susurro.

—A Blaise también le ha pasado —dijo Luna, con tristeza—. Hasta que no nos conoció, estaba sola, aunque a veces se juntaba con Draco, cuando éste aún iba con Crabbe y Goyle. Creo que se juntaba con él precisamente cuando Crabbe y Goyle se iban a ponerse hasta la bola a comer. Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, que no me gusta. Estamos en un banquete, ¿no? Pasémoslo bien.

—Ese es el espíritu —alabó Helena, despidiéndose—. Nos vemos, chicas.

Y se fue para dejarnos comer. La verdad es que, con tanta charla, aún no habíamos probado bocado y había gazuza, todo sea dicho, así que no tardé en papearme lo que me puse en el plato.

Apenas habíamos acabado de comer cuando Dumbledore se levantó. Ya estaba, ya iba a dar uno de sus acostumbrados sermones, así que me dispuse a pensar en otra cosa, como en la celebración que tenía pensada para dar la bienvenida a Harry a un nuevo curso, aunque no acababa de decidirme si sería en su cuarto compartido o en mi solitaria cama… hasta que oí un carraspeo que me despertó de mis ensoñaciones, un "ejem, ejem" que dejó a todo el mundo en suspenso.

Era Umbridge, que se había levantado de su sitio mientras Dumbledore hablaba, callándolo de golpe con su carraspeo. Eso pareció contrariar a McGonagall, por cómo la miró. Menos mal que no era un basilisco, que si no…

—Gracias, señor director —dijo, con una voz tan estridente que me hizo cisco los tímpanos, sobre todo en mi forma de lechuza, y parecía que a Harry le había pasado igual, curiosamente, pues se tapó los oídos rápidamente. El resto del personal, sin embargo, pareció aguantar más fácilmente esa voz de pito—. Ha sido una presentación que me ha llegado, en serio —continuó—. No me esperaba un recibimiento tan caluroso por parte tanto del profesorado como de las caritas sonrientes que me están mirando en estos momentos.

Eché un vistazo alrededor en mis dos formas, con los dedos tapando los oídos en mi forma humana y las alas en la cabeza en mi forma animal, y desde ninguno de los dos puntos pude ver una sola "carita sonriente". ¿Esa tía estaba ciega aparte de ser más fea que una rana o qué? Y ahora que hablaba de ranas, me pregunté en ese instante si sería una animaga que se transformara en rana, porque realmente tenía un parecido físico asombroso con ese anfibio.

—Me alegro mucho de volver a Hogwarts después de tantos años —continuó la rana… digo Umbridge—. Este lugar que una vez fue mi hogar me trae bellísimos recuerdos. Pero no quisiera aburriros con mi pasado, queridos niños. Si el director me lo permite, querría expresar mi agradecimiento por estar de nuevo aquí. Estoy segura de que seremos muy buenos amigos.

«Pues va lista, al menos conmigo», pensé en mis dos formas, y por la cara de Harry, debía de pensar algo parecido. Con decir que incluso Luna la miraba con el ceño fruncido, cosa rarísima en ella…

Umbridge siguió hablando, pero el tono de su voz varió significativamente ahora. También lo hizo el tema de conversación que tocó. Empezó a hablar acerca de la evolución de la enseñanza de la magia a través de los años, haciendo especial énfasis acerca de la forma actual de enseñanza, concentrándose en cómo había bajado el nivel de aprendizaje en los últimos años, concretamente desde que Dumbledore fue nombrado director. Ahí empecé a darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente, pero aún no tenía pruebas fehacientes acerca de una supuesta manipulación por parte del Ministerio. Dichas pruebas se hicieron patentes definitivamente cuando empezó a hablar de los cambios que se empezaron a producir a partir de que llegara Dumbledore a la dirección. No sé si fue cosa mía o qué, pero parecía que precisamente la asignatura que ella iba a dar le parecía demasiado progresista y estaba dispuesta a cambiarla completamente.

En resumen, de toda la paja que sacó, aún más que yo, vi una cosa muy clara: el Ministerio iba a hacer cambios importantes en los métodos de enseñanza de Hogwarts en general y en la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en particular, y creí ver la razón en que Fudge temía que Dumbledore estuviera preparando una ofensiva para conquistar el puesto de ministro de magia con sus alumnos actuando de peones en su juego de ajedrez. Y esta vez no creía que fuera cosa de mis paranoias; esa forma de inmiscuirse en terreno ajeno por parte del Ministerio no era normal. Estaba claro que Umbridge no estaba allí gracias a Dumbledore, sino gracias a Fudge, e iban a cambiar muchas cosas. Curiosamente, Harry no estaba molesto con esos cambios que se avecinaban. Más bien al contrario.

—Vaya, vaya, ahora entiendo —susurró, tan bajito que sólo con mi yo animal pude oírlo. Lo miré y vi en él una sonrisa siniestra muy parecida a las que suelo poner yo cuando se me ocurre algo especialmente rocambolesco—. Bueno, parece que las cosas van según tenía planeado. Eso está bien, así me divertiré más.

Ahí no supe en principio si Harry pensaba como yo al respecto a dichos cambios o si aún iba más allá, pero me hizo ver a las claras que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras el Ministerio se inmiscuía en Hogwarts. Ahora, los planes que tuviera en mente no los conocía, pero sí sospechaba que me iba a divertir mucho.

«Sorpréndeme, mi aprendiz, que pronto serás el maestro como sigas así», pensé.


	28. Mejorando lo presente

**Disclaimer: Inquisidora, Inquisidora... Como lleguen los Inquisidores españoles, los de verdad, se va a cagar esa rana cabrona.**

**A/N: Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. He decidido ir un poco más despacio de lo que pensé al principio, al ver que me dejaba muchas cosas en el tintero yendo más rápido. Se empiezan a ver algunos cambios, aún sutiles, pero que pronto alterarán el rumbo de la historia. Ahora mismo se verá, sobre todo, el grado de control que se supone que tiene el Ministerio sobre Hogwarts, pero no será nada comparado a lo que están preparando Harry y Bella. Se va a ver hasta qué punto tienen la sartén por el mango. En fin, no os digo más, que lo estropeo.**

**Hala, a leer, y ya me contaréis.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**MEJORANDO LO PRESENTE**

Las clases empezaron con un ritmo frenético para Harry y compañía. Salvo Luna, que estaba un curso por debajo de los demás del grupo, todos parecían tener tareas de sobra para un mes, y eso que sólo llevaban un día. Desde luego, quinto curso era especialmente duro, al igual que séptimo, al ser cursos de certificación. Los profesores se tomaban los TIMOs y los EXTASIS (joder, vaya nombres) como si fuera el fin del mundo y como si aprobar eso fuera la única posibilidad de salvarse del Apocalipsis. Tratar de aprobar exámenes en los que se ganan títulos es mucho más estresante que aprobarlos para pasar curso y ya está, eso lo sabía yo muy bien.

Pues bien, si eso les pasaba a Harry y compañía, yo no me quedaba muy atrás. Pomfrey y yo volvimos a ejercer de profesora y alumna en el, digamos, segundo año de mi beca de prácticas de enfermería. Y prometía ser aún más duro que el primero. No sabía si Pomfrey buscaba sustituta y había pensado en mí o qué, pero me estaba preparando concienzudamente, con libros que pesaban como si estuvieran hechos de plomo y tan gordos que sólo tres de ellos apilados casi podrían taparme la vista si los cogía a la vez. Eso sí, a ver quién podía levantarlos a pulso. Menos mal que no había más, aunque yo creo que ya era más que suficiente con la lectura de esos libros para cubrir el cupo de libros gordos de Petete leídos en la vida, muchísimas gracias. Tras eso, ya ni me plantearía leer El Señor de los Anillos. Tan sólo esperaba que no fueran demasiado aburridos.

—Coño, jefa, ¿no podrías haber elegido libros más gordos? —protesté, con cierto tono de sarcasmo que a Pomfrey no le pasó inadvertido.

—Un poco de lectura ligera de vez en cuando nunca viene mal —dijo, sonriendo con su malicia acostumbrada—. De aquí podrás sacarte un vademécum que llevarás siempre contigo. Siempre que quieras aparentar ser médica, claro está.

—¿Estos libros son de medicina avanzada? —pregunté, pasmada.

—Sí —respondió, yendo hacia mí—. Este libro —señaló el más delgado, aunque parecía un ladrillo megalítico como los que se usaron en la construcción de la Gran Pirámide de gordo que era— es un compendio de todas y cada una de las hierbas medicinales que existen, tanto de uso muggle como de uso mágico, citando cada una de sus propiedades y usos. No te tendrás que estudiar todo, por supuesto, pues muchas de estas plantas ya no existen, pero nunca viene mal tener información útil y curiosa, ¿no crees? —rió, aunque a mí no me hacía gracia—. Por otra parte, estos dos son las dos biblias de la medicina, tanto mágica como muggle. Todas las enfermedades, dolencias, _et caetera et caetera_ están aquí.

—¿_Et caetera et caetera_? —murmuré, sonriendo burlona—. Estamos latinistas hoy, ¿eh, jefa? ¿Pretendes hacerte la importante ahora hablando latín?

—¡Calla, niña! —gruñó Pomfrey—. ¡Y no te quejes, sólo tienes tres libros!

—¡Sí, tres libros que lo contienen todo acerca de la medicina! —protesté—. ¿Pretendes que me trague estos bodrios? ¡No es necesario! ¡Si tengo que buscar algo, me conecto a Internet!

—Muchacha, la mayoría de las cosas que hay aquí no las encuentras en Internet —dijo Pomfrey, y yo me asombré—. Sí, sé lo que es Internet —añadió—. Como tú, me he asegurado de saber todo lo posible acerca de la cultura muggle, así como su tecnología, aunque aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, como por ejemplo la emisión de algunos programas de televisión del tipo del Gran Hermano, programas del corazón y chorradas así…

Suspiramos las dos a la vez. Cierto, yo opinaba igual. Parecía que íbamos a tener temas de conversación más allá de la medicina o las interminables charlas que me daba acerca de temas que no me interesaban. Por fin algo en común, algo para relajarnos de cuando en cuando.

* * *

Al final del primer día, Harry me contó por lo que había pasado y, la verdad, tenía un menú no apto para cardíacos. De primer plato, ensalada de Pociones con Snape, seguido de un buen filete de Adivinación con Trelawney, pero el plato fuerte era un estofado de Defensa que no era defensiva con Umbitch, digo Umbridge, la cual, según parecía, iba a volver a los "principios básicos", es decir, teoría pura y dura, sin nada de prácticas, durante todo el curso. Menos mal que el postre era dulce, aunque en mi opinión un tanto empalagoso, pues ahora Harry era más popular que nunca debido a los sucesos del cementerio. Ya sólo le faltaba eso, que lo consideraran un héroe por haber salido vivo de una batalla contra mortífagos. Menos mal que no sabían ni la mitad de lo que realmente había pasado.

Menos mal que no sabían que no había luchado contra simples mortífagos, sino contra su jefe, contra el Señor Oscuro, últimamente conocido en el grupo como Voldy. Les dio por llamarlo así y así se quedó. De haberlo sabido, no sé cómo habrían reaccionado aquellos insignificantes alumnos que se creían todo lo que leían en _El Profeta_.

El menú antes mencionado tenía un ingrediente secreto, uno que sólo los más finos paladares podían distinguir: control. Sí, un control total del Ministerio de Magia por parte de una de sus representantes, Dolores Umbridge. Un control que, al principio, no parecía surtir el efecto deseado más que en su clase de Indefensión, digo Defensa. No obstante, poco a poco, con gran sutileza, impensable en un hombre tan poco sutil como Cornelius Fudge, iba calando en el resto de asignaturas, en los profesores, en los alumnos, de grado o a la fuerza. Poco a poco, las cosas se fueron poniendo más difíciles. Y sólo unos pocos veíamos aquello al principio, mas resultó más evidente a medida que fue pasando el tiempo. Y es que las cosas se ven mejor desde lejos, en tercera persona, al margen de los sucesos que, poco a poco como digo, acaecían en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Empecé a ver que las cosas no iban como debían cuando un alumno llegó a la enfermería con una dolencia en la mano izquierda. Pomfrey me pasó al paciente, al no ser nada grave, y enseguida vi por qué le dolía la mano. Naturalmente, cualquier parte del cuerpo duele cuando algo extremadamente afilado la corta. Pero esa mano no tenía un corte normal, ni mucho menos, y desde luego no era un accidente. Eso fue hecho adrede, aunque sin el conocimiento del usuario, el alumno en este caso.

Pero lo peor no fue eso. De haber sido sólo uno, habría sido un caso aislado y no habría pasado nada, pero fueron muchos más los aquejados de lo mismo y eso me hizo investigar: Umbridge. Ella era la culpable de esa "plaga".

«Bueno, no me afecta», pensé, quitándole importancia. «Cuando venga alguien más con esto, le doy la crema de solución de tentáculos de _murtlap_ y andando».

No, no me preocupé en absoluto por la oleada de lesiones. Sabía que ni Harry ni el resto del grupo serían castigados, pues eso era. Harry gozaba del favor del Ministerio y no sería lógico herir a un fiel colaborador, ¿verdad?

—Por fin un respiro —gruñí, tras una buena cola de "clientes"—. En serio, jefa, empiezo a estar hasta los ovarios de tanta mierda. ¿Es que esa zorra de Umbitch no se cansa de tocar los huevos?

Exacto, estaba bastante cabreada con esta situación. No dejaban ni descansar.

—Desde luego, he de admitir que esa furcia sabe bien cómo hacer daño —murmuró Pomfrey. Enarqué una ceja por la sorpresa antes de sonreír con malicia.

—Anda, no sabía que pudieras decir cosas como 'furcia' —me burlé. Me resultó gracioso oírle decir eso.

—A ver si te has creído que eres la única que sabe decir tacos cuando se cabrea —soltó. ¿Pero estaba cabreada? No se le notaba—. Sí estoy cabreada, sí, porque ya empiezo a hartarme yo también de que venga medio castillo a vernos, no eres tú sola. Que yo exprese mi enfado de forma diferente a la tuya, no quiere decir que no me cabree nunca…

«¡Pero bueno! ¿Es que lee la mente o qué? ¿Cómo se las apaña para anticiparse así a mis pensamientos?», pensé, anonadada. Ya era demasiada coincidencia.

—La verdad es que la mayoría de los tacos que sé me los enseñó McGonagall el día que robé el _giratiempo_ —admití, y ambas sonreímos ante ese recuerdo. Aquel día sacó un buen repertorio cuando creyó que Peeves había entrado en su despacho—. Suelo ser más bien cuidadosa eligiendo mis palabras, como noble que soy, pero cuando me cabreo de verdad…

—Sí, ya sé eso, lo has dicho muchas veces ya, cansina —dijo, divertida, sobre todo cuando gruñí en consecuencia—. Y lo has pensado muchas veces más, lo sé bien. Eres buena en _Oclumancia_, pero bajas las defensas cuando te enfadas. Vigila eso, que yo soy buena en _Legeremancia_.

«¿Cómo?», pensé. «¡Pero si eso es de las Artes Oscuras!».

—¿Sorprendida? —siguió—. ¿Qué pensabas, que porque soy una Iluminada, como decís los mortífagos, no sé Artes Oscuras? Claro que sí, y las saco cuando debo, no como vosotros, los del Lado Oscuro.

—Vaya, ¿es que ahora te crees una Jedi o qué? —me burlé—. Deja de ver pelis de Star Wars en tus ratos libres, que te están sentando mal.

—Anda, cállate ya, Sith —soltó.

Bromeamos un rato sobre el tema, aprovechando que nadie más nos oía. La verdad, no me habría gustado que otros magos me preguntaran de qué estábamos hablando, pero me habría gustado aún menos que nos oyera alguien que _sí_ supiera de qué hablábamos y empezara a llamarnos 'frikis'. Bastante tenía ya con lo que tenía como para encima tener que soportar las burlas de otra gente. Así, entre ese tipo de bromas, llegó la hora del descanso para comer y a la jefa no le dio por otra cosa que decir:

—Que la Fuerza te acompañe, mi joven Padawan.

Suspiré.

—Cualquier día te veo con una imitación a un sable de luz, jefa —murmuré—. Eso si no encuentras la forma de hacerte con uno auténtico —añadí, viendo cómo sonreía con suficiencia, como si ya hubiera pensado en eso—. Joder, y será verdad que estás en ello. "Starwarsitis" aguda, me temo. Háztelo mirar, que parece grave.

* * *

Menos mal que teníamos de vez en cuando 'gags' como esos, porque nos vinieron muy bien en los días sucesivos. El Ministerio, lejos de conformarse con el control que tenía Umbridge sobre los alumnos, también quiso adueñarse de los profesores y, para conseguirlo, Fudge la nombró Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

«¡Ole, llega la Inquisición!», pensé. Lo que faltaba. «Como un verdadero Inquisidor se entere, se arma aquí la de San Quintín, ya verás».

Lo malo es que no iba a quedar un mago vivo si eso pasaba. Me estremecí al pensarlo y luché con todas mis fuerzas para apartar ese pensamiento de mi mente.

Umbridge, como Suma Inquisidora, tenía mayor control sobre el profesorado. Le concedieron poderes para evaluar a sus colegas, cosa que a nadie le hizo gracia, por supuesto, y para ello decidió poner en práctica métodos bastante cuestionables, como inspecciones periódicas a cada profesor mientras daba la clase.

—En primer lugar, ¿sobre qué bases va a evaluar a los profesores? —discutió Hermione, enfadada—. ¡Como si ella fuera la profesora modelo del colegio, vamos!

—Según Fudge, lo es —puntualizó Neville.

—Tened paciencia —dijo sin embargo Harry, con una sonrisa que se me antojaba pérfida—. Tengo ganas de ver cómo inspecciona a McGonagall o Snape. Creo que nos vamos a divertir cuando lo intente.

—¿Pero quién la inspeccionará a _ella_? —objetó Susan.

Buena pregunta.

Desde el primer día se vio que Umbitch no era trigo limpio, pero pronto se vio que no había hecho nada más que empezar. Parecía que las inspecciones no eran sorpresa, pues incluso se atrevió a hacerle una a Pomfrey, avisándola anteriormente por escrito, sabiendo que era mi profesora. Seguramente la treta consistía en ver quién estaba a favor de Dumbledore, aunque actuara con sutileza.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo lleva usted trabajando aquí? —le preguntó, libretita en mano, apuntando vete a saber qué en ella.

—Bueno, eso depende —dijo Pomfrey, jocosa. Tenía… curiosas formas de divertirse a veces—. Si me pregunta cuánto hace que estoy aquí, diré que recuerdo haberle limpiado una herida en un tobillo cuando usted era pequeña y estudiaba aquí, señorita Umbridge.

«Vaya, otra que piensa que de ninguna manera puede estar casada esta arpía», pensé, ocultando como pude las ganas de reír. «Creí que era sólo cosa mía pensar eso».

—Pero ahora no es la enfermera del colegio…

—¿Ah, no? ¿Es que me han despedido? —rió, y a la otra no le sentó nada bien eso—. No he recibido ese aviso, lo siento, así que hasta que lo reciba, seguiré tratando pacientes.

—Ah, ¿pero no era esta mocosa…?

Pomfrey me detuvo con un gesto antes de que pudiera replicar.

—La señorita O'Connor es una estudiante de medimagia, señorita Umbrdige. Yo le estoy enseñando el oficio, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejarlo pronto, que quede claro.

—Así que tiene un pluriempleo en este castillo…

—Bueno, no exactamente —dijo. Evidentemente, se estaba divirtiendo a costa de esa furcia—. Resulta que tengo una pequeña cláusula en mi contrato que estipula que debo adiestrar a quien tenga talento para la medimagia. No se han dado muchos casos desde que empecé, ocho casos contando a la señorita O'Connor, creo. Aun así, ante la duda le sugiero que consulte mi contrato. Tiene unas 215 páginas, si mal no recuerdo, y eso que tiene mucha letra pequeña. Si quiere leerlo está a su entera disposición, no me importa. Creo que Dumbledore lo guarda en su despacio. Sólo tiene que pedírselo.

—Siempre podemos tratarle la ceguera que seguramente adquiera por forzar la vista —añadí, siguiéndole el juego—. Tengo un remedio casero muy eficaz, no se preocupe. Una aguja al rojo vivo bañada en amoniaco y acetona. Es un método algo agresivo, no lo niego, pero es harto eficaz con las ratas de laboratorio… las que sobreviven al menos.

—No… no creo que sea necesario —rechazó Umbridge rápidamente—. ¿Y lleva mucho tiempo con esta estudiante?

—Este es su segundo año —respondió la jefa—. Es una chica con mucho talento, quizá la siguiente enfermera de Hogwarts si no la contratan en San Mungo, aunque serían idiotas si no lo hicieran.

—Tienes demasiada opinión sobre mí, jefa —dije, fingiendo modestia.

—Para nada, querida, sólo hago ver las cosas tal cual son, como pide aquí la señorita Umbridge —se volvió a la arpía—. Bueno, ¿alguna cosa más? Estoy empezando a aburrirme de tantas preguntas que no llevan a ninguna parte. Sabe muy bien que soy del segundo tipo de enfermera. El primer tipo es la enfermera zorrona, que está todo el día tirándose al personal. Yo, en cambio, soy la enfermera cabrona. Ahora que ya sabe todo, ¿haría el favor de largarse? Me asusta a los pacientes que usted misma me trae con sus castigos.

Umbridge se cabreó tanto que empezó a garabatear a toda leche. Pomfrey acababa de mostrar su otra cara, la que reservaba para cuando estaba ya tan harta que no se medía bien. La conocía bien en esa faceta y no me sorprendió, pero Umbitch estaba lívida, tanto que a veces se equivocaba y tenía que hacer tachones en sus notas.

—Ah, una cosa más —continuó Pomfrey. ¿Aún no había acabado?—. Antes de que escriba algo… ofensivo… de mí en esa libretita, que sepa que no me contrató Dumbledore, sino Dippet, nada más acabar mis estudios de medimagia, así que no le debo el empleo y tampoco estoy entre sus… partidarios… por decirlo así y, por supuesto, ningún director de Hogwarts o miembro del Ministerio tiene ningún poder sobre mí mientras esté en mis dominios, que lo sepa.

Soltó esto así porque sí, o eso parecía de primeras. Pero comprobé que tenía sus razones para dejarlo caer, pues la tipa empezó a hacer tachones sobre lo que se suponía que estaba bien escrito.

—¿Y dice que está enseñando a quien podría ser su sucesora? —preguntó, mirándola con cara de vinagre, y Pomfrey asintió sin dudar un instante y de nuevo con una expresión divertida en su cara. Si realmente decía la verdad, me sentí halagada durante un momento—. Pues espero que esté aprendiendo deprisa y bien, porque igual se la necesitará pronto, a pesar de lo indispensable que cree usted ser. Ya le mandaré los resultados de la inspección.

—Ardo en deseos de tenerlos en mis manos —dijo la enfermera, con un deje de sarcasmo difícil de pasar por alto. Luego hizo unos ajustes en voz bajita—. Así podré quemarlos a gusto.

Sin embargo, Pomfrey no fue la única amenazada de ese modo por esa arpía, aunque tanto la jefa como yo sabíamos que esa amenaza iba a caer en saco roto. Pomfrey era, cuanto menos, imprescindible, y como lo sabía no dudó en hacérselo notar a la "Inquisidora" de marras. Difícilmente encontrarían a otra enfermera de su talento que aceptara lo que ella aceptaba. Yo, sin ir más lejos, de aceptar ese puesto en un futuro, exigiría ciertos beneficios que al director de turno le iba a costar mucho satisfacer, teniendo en cuenta el trabajo que tendría, eso si quería una enfermera competente, claro está. Y hablando del tema…

—¿Y de verdad estás enseñando a tu sucesora? —le pregunté, aún asombrada por lo que dijo antes.

—Si quieres sucederme, no veo por qué no —dijo Pomfrey, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero aún te queda mucho camino por recorrer, que no se te olvide.

Mientras yo probaba mis alas (las cosas como son), como dije antes, se seguían buscando futuras víctimas del recorte salarial, por así decirlo. Y es que Umbridge era implacable y parecía tener ganas de darles la patadita a todos los profesores que estuvieran a favor de Dumbledore, además de algún otro que considerara incompetente. En mi opinión, tendría que darse la patada ella misma para empezar, pero bueno… Un claro ejemplo de víctima suya era, sin ir muy lejos, Trelawney, de Adivinación. Al tiempo que trataba de hacer que le leyera el futuro (como si se pudiera con sólo chasquear los dedos, vamos), Harry contó que estaba buscándole las cosquillas para demostrar que era un fraude. En opinión de casi todo el mundo no habría tardado mucho de todas formas en enterarse, pero que le adivinara algo era una buena forma, aunque algo rebuscada, de demostrar esa gran verdad.

Umbitch inspeccionó a todos los profesores, sin excepción, especificándoles por escrito el día exacto de su visita. Cuando le dio por visitar a Snape, según Harry, no estuvo mal del todo. Snape se mostró frío, como siempre, y la despachó sin complicaciones, respondiendo a las preguntas que le formulara de forma simple, como si pensara que su limitada inteligencia no daría de sí si respondiera de forma más elaborada. McGonagall, sin embargo, no tuvo tanta paciencia y, a la segunda vez que la interrumpió, le calló la boca para toda la clase, así que ella se puso a escribir en su libretita como una fiera. Eso satisfizo a toda la clase; la ranita se había encontrado con otro hueso duro de roer, aún más duro que Pomfrey o Snape, pues la jefa sólo quiso divertirse a su costa y él simplemente la trató como a la imbécil que era, de modo sutil pero sin cortarse lo más mínimo.

* * *

Pero nos topamos pronto con otro problema que no pudimos prever. Bueno, no era exactamente un problema de los que quitan el sueño, pero era una situación que, como digo, no pudimos augurar. Fue alrededor de un mes después de empezar el curso, quizá algo más. Ya dije que Harry gozaba de una popularidad exagerada de un tiempo a esta parte, pero no pensé que le tomaran por algo más que una celebridad más. Era evidente que, para algunos, era más que un héroe con suerte.

Eso se vio claro cuando le llegaron algunos alumnos de distintos años durante uno de los descansos, aunque ocurrió tras otro suceso anterior. Estábamos tan tranquilos de charla en nuestra zona privada, como de costumbre, cuando se acercó Cho Chang. No vimos nada anormal en eso, teniendo en cuenta que era amiga de Luna, pero tenía una cara de preocupación poco habitual en ella, así que me pregunté qué pasaba ahora.

—Hola, Cho —saludó Harry—. ¿Qué pasa? Te noto algo compungida.

—Ho-hola, Harry… —balbució Cho, tímida, y yo me puse enseguida a la defensiva al ver que se ruborizaba. Aun estando con Cedric Diggory, que ya había acabado su etapa en Hogwarts por lo visto, parecía estar tirándole los trastos a Harry y era algo que no iba a permitir. Me equivoqué, como pude advertir instantes después—. Verás… algunos en Ravenclaw hemos pensado que quizá… —se atascó, así que volvió a empezar—. Nos preguntábamos si quizá podrías hacernos un favor.

—¿Qué clase de favor? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido por esa actitud tan rara que tenía. Definitivamente, no era normal esa cara tan larga en Cho—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—Bueno… sí… —dijo Cho, dubitativa—. No es nada físico ni nada parecido, es algo que le pasa a todo el castillo…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa? —terció Luna.

—Es que se supone que lo que vengo a preguntaros no debe saberlo nadie —dijo Cho, mirando alrededor—. Es algo relacionado con Umbridge.

—Agh, otra vez ella —gruñó Blaise, ceñuda—. Seguro que es cosa de sus castigos. A uno de primero…

—No, no es nada de eso —detuvo Cho, enseñando los dorsos de las manos para que viéramos que no la habían castigado… aún—. ¿Es seguro hablar? —preguntó, en tono secretista.

—Ya te digo —repuse—. Si supieras las cosas que nos contamos a veces…

—No se las cuentes, Bella, que no se asuste más —pidió Susan, y ambas reímos.

—No les hagas ni caso, que están locas —dijo Luna, poniéndose un dedo en la sien. Eso hizo que hubiera más risas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta quién lo dijo, _Lunática_ Lovegood nada menos—. Puedes hablar sin problemas, no te va a oír nadie mientras rían estas hienas.

—Es que… —Cho vaciló—. Lo que nos preocupa es serio…

Dejamos de reír, pues en el tono en que dijo eso parecía que su problema era grave. ¿Qué habría hecho ahora Umbitch?

—Se trata de que no estamos aprendiendo absolutamente nada de Defensa —continuó Cho—. Supongo que a vosotros os preocupará eso tanto como a mí, quizá más aún, teniendo en cuenta que os pilla en medio de los TIMOs.

—Sí, claro que es preocupante —intervino Neville—, ¿pero qué podemos hacer? Cada vez que abre alguien la boca, lo castiga.

—Sí, y yo ya me estoy cansando de hacer cremas —gruñí yo—. Suéltalo ya. ¿Qué quieres?

—Qué desagradable eres a veces, hija —murmuró Neville, con tono de reproche.

—Bueno… estaba pensando en que quizá podrías dar clase a quienes quieran aprender, Harry —pidió Cho, ignorándome.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido—. Pero si yo no soy profesor…

—Ya, pero eres seguramente el mejor del castillo en Defensa —intervino Hermione—. Sí, mejor que yo también —añadió, previendo la protesta—. Me superaste en tercero y al resto del colegio en cuarto, con el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—Sí, precisamente pensé en eso cuando me decidí a pedir ayuda —confirmó Cho—. Si fuiste incluso mejor que Cedric es que eres bueno de verdad. Incluso pudiste sobrevivir a un ataque de mortífagos…

—Sí, bueno… —vaciló Harry—. La verdad es que fue más suerte que otra cosa, si quieres que te diga la verdad.

«¡Hala, qué mentiroso!», pensé, tratando de evitar reírme.

—Actué sin pensar e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió —prosiguió mientras tanto—. Estaba muerto de miedo y por poco me quedo muerto de verdad…

«Pues para tener tanto miedo, actuó con mucha calma», pensé, «casi con desparpajo, como si se enfrentara a alguien fácil de derrotar».

—Va-vaya… —boqueó Cho, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo—. Desde luego no es lo mismo oírlo desde lejos que contado por quien lo ha vivido… y lo cuentas como si te pasaran cosas así un día sí y otro también. Qué valiente eres, Harry, yo no habría podido resistirlo.

—Bah, seguro que tampoco es para tanto —gruñó Draco.

—Ya, pues bien de miedo que les tienes a los mortífagos —se burló Harry.

—¡Repíteme eso si te atreves! —se encaró Draco, furioso de repente.

—¡Eh, basta! —atajé—. Si queréis daros de leches, hacedlo, pero en otro sitio. Y no pienso curaros, avisados estáis.

—El caso es que no es tan mala idea —musitó Luna, pensativa—. Eso serviría para practicar y, al mismo tiempo, ayudar a los demás…

—Además sería de forma clandestina —añadió Hermione, con cierto tono de malicia—. Me está gustando la idea.

—Sí —terció Draco, más calmado—. Practicamos al margen de Umbitch y, en los exámenes, les metemos miedo a los del Ministerio. Seguro que nos divertimos.

—Primero tendríamos que buscarnos un sitio seguro donde escondernos para practicar —opinó Blaise.

—Pero tendríamos que planificar las clases con tiempo y de modo que le venga bien a todo el que se apunte —sugirió Susan—. Entre el Quidditch, los deberes y otras actividades extraescolares, no nos queda mucho tiempo libre.

—Y que conste que no pienso perderme ninguna comida para hacer el ridículo —añadió Neville.

—El ridículo no vas a hacer, descuida —aseguró Hermione—. Con que vayas con un espíritu positivo, como cuando fuimos a por la Piedra Filosofal en primero, verás que eres mejor de lo que crees.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Cho, emocionada.

—Esperad un momento, ¿queréis? —interrumpió Harry, ceñudo—. No he dicho que sí, ¿vale? Para eso hay libros muy buenos en la biblioteca. Yo no estoy capacitado para dar clase.

—Ah, bueno, pues la doy yo —me ofrecí, y todos me miraron—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Creéis que no podré? ¿Quién creéis que enseñó a Harry lo que sabe?

—¿Pero tú sabes lo que damos aquí? —preguntó Neville.

—La verdad es que no, pero no será muy diferente a lo que se da en Estados Unidos, supongo —me encogí de hombros, sacando de nuevo a relucir mi coartada de estudiante extranjera—. Teniendo en cuenta lo que he visto aquí, creo que tengo el nivel suficiente para daros clase sin problemas. De hecho, creo que tengo nivel de auror, aunque tendría que batirme en duelo con alguno para verificarlo.

—Modesto, baja, que sube Isabella —se burló Harry, riéndose.

—Oye, tengo que venderme, ¿no? —ahora rieron todos—. Bueno, si no me creéis, que dé las clases Harry, a mí me da igual.

—¿Y qué tal los dos juntos? —aventuró Draco, a modo de burla, pero se notaba que no lo decía porque sí, se le veía en los ojos—. No me hace ninguna gracia que este zopenco me dé clases, pero de ti sí que las aceptaría. No sé por qué me da, pero para mí que controlas bastante.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —añadió Hermione—. No sé si eres lo suficientemente buena como para medirte con un auror, pero creo que tienes casi ese nivel.

—Pues decidido —sentenció Blaise—. La pareja heterosexual número 1 nos dará clases.

—Gracias —dijo Cho, emocionada—. Se lo diré a quienes quieran unirse del modo más sutil posible, lo prometo. Hasta luego.

Y se fue. Me di cuenta en ese momento de que acababa de meterme en un lío y me preocupé hasta el punto en que dejé de escuchar la conversación para centrarme en mis pensamientos. El caso es que me lo había buscado yo solita, por bocazas, pero no creí que me fueran a tomar en serio. Al oír a Hermione, los demás empezaron a pensar lo mismo y, sin comerlo ni beberlo, Harry y yo fuimos atrapados en algo que no nos esperábamos. Si él quería evitarlo era porque no entraba en sus planes, aunque a mí sí se me ocurrían algunas ideas para sacar partido a esta nueva eventualidad. Pero tenía que andar con pies de plomo si quería seguir siendo anónima.


	29. Sueños

**Disclaimer: Con labia se consigue todo... o casi. ¿Y qué coño me importa a mí el tal Arthur Weasley, digo yo?**

**A/N: Aquí tenemos otro capítulo. Este es bastante corto y sí, sí, ya sé que aún voy algo despacio, pero tengo que ir a esta velocidad para ir entrando en situación. Poco a poco se van a ir viendo las tramas. Dentro de poco (lo prometo) habrá sorpresas que os dejarán con la boca abierta, queridos/as lectores/as, así que preparad los baberos, y eso en el mejor de los casos.**

**¿Ejército de Harry en vez de Ejército de Dumbledore? Qué va, ni de coña. Harry no se expondría ante el Ministerio de ese modo si quiere que el ministro siga confiando en él. No le conviene enemistarse con el Ministerio ahora, aparte de que no tendría sentido. Leed y veréis que las cosas poco a poco van tomando forma definida.**

**R&R, y no olvidéis darme más ideas si se os ocurre algo, que miraré si lo puedo poner.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**SUEÑOS**

Al día siguiente, bien temprano, se vieron carteles por todas partes mostrando lo que parecía un paso más en el ansiado control total del Ministerio sobre Hogwarts. Era un nuevo decreto estudiantil, inventado por Fudge, en el que se prohibían los grupos, clubes y equipos, entendiendo como tal a la unión de tres o más personas de modo asiduo. Eso significaba que nuestro grupo debía separarse, así como suspender indefinidamente el grupo de estudio que íbamos a montar. Eso, naturalmente, no le hizo ninguna gracia a Harry (quizá lo segundo le fuera indiferente, pero separarse de Hermione y de mí era más de lo que iba a soportar si podía evitarlo), así que decidió hablar con ella.

—Espera, ¿qué haces? —le pregunté, preocupada, no fuera a estropearlo todo, pues estaba buscándola con mucha decisión.

—Tranquila, no pasará nada —dijo él. No parecía alterado, así que le dejé hacer.

Tuve razón esta vez, menos mal. Un rato después, Harry volvió con un papel en el que se exponía claramente que estábamos exentos de la prohibición promulgada por el decreto estudiantil número 24.

—Supongo que será el nuevo —objeté, encogiéndome de hombros, y él asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Eso me escamó—. ¿Qué has hecho? —le pregunté, ceñuda.

—Lengua de plata, ¿te suena? —respondió él, sin dejar de sonreír—. A decir verdad, me ha costado menos de lo que pensaba convencerla para que nos dejara en paz con nuestro grupo.

Estaba asombrada. Parecía que le había comido la oreja de tal modo que incluso había conseguido eximirnos a la norma. Cómo lo había hecho no pude saberlo, pero el resultado saltaba a la vista.

—Incluso podemos ampliar el grupo aún más si queremos, fíjate lo que te digo —añadió, exultante—. Así podremos montar el grupo de estudio si quieres, no hay problema, y no metería las narices.

—¿Pero cómo lo has hecho?

—Bueno… —me habló al oído ahora—, digamos que no le puede negar nada a su espía particular —puse cara de sorpresa y él se apresuró a explicarse—. Le he hecho saber que nuestro grupo está en contra de Dumbledore y será sus ojos y sus oídos y me he convertido en el líder que ella necesitaba para controlar completamente el cotarro.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, verás —rió—. Le dije que Dumby le llama Umbitch y se puso como las fieras. Cuando el dije que el grupo estaba en contra del dire casi se corre de gusto. Accedió a todas mis peticiones sin pensar y me nombró líder de no sé qué brigada inquisitorial o algo así. Lo que no sabe es que la información que le pasaré será pura invención, por supuesto. Para nada voy a putear a ningún compañero que no se lo merezca.

—¿Entonces vamos a seguir con la idea de Cho de fundar el club de Defensa?

—Claro, nos deja —se encogió de hombros—. Aunque no sabe lo que vamos a hacer exactamente, claro está. Ella cree que vamos a ampliar el grupo para tener más presencia y vigilar mejor los movimientos de los alumnos, y en parte tiene razón, aunque no es para vigilar a los alumnos, sino a ella.

Sonreí, no pude más que hacerlo porque era increíble lo que acababa de hacer.

—Desde luego, nunca dejará de sorprenderme tu labia, chico. Y tu capacidad de manipulación es terrible también.

—Y esto no es todo —me guiñó un ojo con picardía—. Le voy a preparar unos informes de vez en cuando que le van a parecer orgásmicos, te lo digo yo. Tenemos al Ministerio de Magia comiendo de nuestra mano y seguiremos teniéndolos bajo control mientras siga dorándole la píldora a esa tipeja.

—Y a Dumby también le tienes comiendo de tu mano —añadí, y él asintió—. Desde que pasó lo del cementerio, te ha cogido un cariño que no me gusta, pero si eso forma parte de tu plan, no me opongo. Eso sí —añadí, más seria—. Cuidado con él, es un manipulador de cuidado y perro viejo en esa materia. No te vaya a hacer el lío.

—Tranquila, siempre te cuento todo y te pido consejo, ¿no? —se encogió de hombros—. Además, a mí también se me da bien manipular, tú misma lo has dicho, y todo gracias a ti, mentora mía. Tengo una buena maestra.

Me sonrojé al instante. Desde luego que era buen manipulador. Me estaba tratando de manipular a mí también y lo estaba consiguiendo, al menos en parte. Sabía que soy bastante vulnerable a la adulación y a veces conseguía cualquier cosa de mí mediante esa estrategia. Me acababa de pillar de nuevo y lo sabía. Le iba a dejar seguir a su bola, a ver qué lograba, siempre y cuando me contara sus progresos. Él accedió sin cuestionarme, claro.

«De todas formas, ¿qué espera conseguir con esto?», me pregunté mentalmente. «¿Adónde quiere llegar haciendo de agente doble? ¿Quiere desestabilizar aún más el Mundo Mágico? ¿Y con qué fin? ¿Tendrá entre sus planes secretos alguno de los míos? Porque si es así, poco me queda que enseñarle».

* * *

Pero hubo otro problema con el cual no contábamos: los sueños de Harry. Al parecer, de un tiempo a esa parte estaba empezando a tener sueños recurrentes de nuevo. De hecho, tenía dos tipos de sueños recurrentes, según me contó: uno bueno, o por lo menos normalito, aunque repetitivo, y el otro extraño a más no poder. Como lo malo, cuanto antes se solucione, mejor, le pregunté primero por el sueño extraño, asumiendo que iba a ser una de sus acostumbradas pesadillas.

—No es un sueño malo precisamente —dijo Harry sin embargo. Estábamos tumbados en mi cama particular esta vez, en vez de en la habitación compartida de Harry, y si alguien preguntaba acerca de la ausencia de Harry en su habitación, estaba en una de sus guardias de prefecto—. Como digo, es simplemente… extraño.

»Resulta que todas las noches me veo vagando por un pasillo —relató, y yo puse la cabeza en su pecho mientras él me mesaba el pelo y continuaba—. Es un sitio que conozco de alguna forma, aunque puedo asegurar que nunca he estado allí. Tras un rato andando o volando, según se dé, me topo con una puerta que no puedo abrir… —hizo una pausa, en la que aproveché para preguntarme acerca de un detalle que no se me había escapado: ¿Volando?—. Entonces es cuando me despierto —concluyó.

—Vaya, es raro, sí —confirmé, cerrando los ojos. Las caricias me estaban relajando tanto que no tardaría en dormirme si seguía así. Me pregunté si no era eso precisamente lo que buscaba, aunque no veía el fin de aquello en ese momento—. Un pasillo que conoces aun sin haberlo visto nunca y una puerta que no se abre. ¿Y dices que sueñas con eso todas las noches?

—Sí, de un tiempo a esta parte se repite ese sueño, pero no sé aún qué hay tras la puerta.

—Y vas volando a veces… —sopesé, pensativa. No se me había olvidado el detalle, no.

—Sólo si he tenido el otro sueño, más que nada porque se mezclan —puntualizó Harry—. ¿Te lo cuento? Es simple pero agradable, al menos a mí me lo parece.

Asentí y él me besó la cabeza antes de comenzar, sin dejar de acariciarme el pelo. Supuse que sonrió, sobre todo cuando suspiré de a gusto que estaba, no pude evitarlo.

—Pues ahí va —comenzó—. Hay muchas noches que sueño que vuelo contigo —jugó con algunos mechones de mi melena—. Estás como lechuza y te veo bastante grande, más que yo, aunque no mucho más. Habitualmente volamos sobre el Bosque Prohibido en dirección al lago, pero nunca hemos llegado hasta allí y no sé qué aspecto tengo ni por qué eres tan grande. En ese sueño soy feliz, ambos lo somos.

—¿Y dices que soy _Hedwig_ en ese sueño? ¿Una _Hedwig_ grande? —inquirí, mirándole, y él asintió con una sonrisa tierna antes de volver a besarme la cabeza—. Vaya, qué curioso.

—¿Curioso?

—Sí —permanecí pensativa durante un momento—. Creo que sé por qué tienes ese sueño. Dices que no te has visto, ¿verdad? —él negó—. Bueno, no pasa nada. Ya te verás, cuando lleguemos al lago. Entonces sabrás qué forma tendrás cuando seas un animago.

—¿Eh? ¿Es que en el sueño estoy en mi forma animal?

—Sí, en la más probable dadas tus características, lo cual quiere decir que serás un ave de tamaño medio, ya que no te imagino como un murciélago o un pájaro pequeño si dices que soy algo más grande que tú, pero no mucho —Harry asintió—. A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando empecé. Pero me costó dos largos años saber que iba a ser una lechuza polar, y eso que esa parte es la más fácil. Tú, en cambio, sólo tardarás un mes a lo sumo en saber qué animal serás.

—¿Tanto talento tengo?

—No es eso, aunque de talento vas muy bien también —reí suavemente—. Es que tienes ayuda, no como yo en su momento. Te guiaré todo lo que pueda, Harry. No vas a tardar cinco años en ser un animago como tardamos Sirius o yo. Cuando sepas qué animal eres, llegará el adiestramiento propiamente dicho y dejarás de tener tanto tiempo libre.

—Tiempo libre, dices… —murmuró, con algo de reproche—. Pero si estoy hasta las trancas de trabajo. Los deberes se me acumulan y, para colmo, tenemos que darle al grupo clase de Defensa. Mañana tengo que entregarle a Snape una redacción de medio metro y ni siquiera la he empezado aún porque no sé cómo empezar. Menos mal que tengo dos horas de Adivinación antes, así puedo aprovechar para hacerla.

—¿Cómo no me has dicho que tienes un trabajo de Snape? —recriminé, levantándome y yendo a por la capa de invisibilidad. Ni me molesté en vestirme. Total, nadie más que él me iba a ver…—. Arriba, vamos a hacer el trabajo ahora mismo.

—¿Ahora? —rezongó, haciendo un mohín—. Ahora no quiero hacer trabajos de Pociones. Prefiero estudiar tu anatomía.

—Si acabas el trabajo antes de que se haga de día, tendremos sesión doble —prometí, tirando de él para que se levantara.

Rezongó otra vez, pero accedió de todas formas. Sabía que no le iba a servir de nada que protestara o tratara de escaquearse. Además, tenía una motivación extra para acabar cuanto antes el trabajo. Y una vez acabó, obtuvo su recompensa, por supuesto.

«Anda que no se ha dado prisa en hacer la redacción, el tío», pensé, poco después de mi tercer orgasmo. Tomamos nuestras precauciones, claro; no queríamos tener sorpresas ruidosas y molestas nueve meses después. Estábamos agotados, eso sí, así que nos dimos un respiro antes de levantarnos. Ya era de día. «Seguro que tenemos ojeras, pero qué diablos, ha sido divertido. Esta noche más y mejor».

* * *

Todo marchaba a las mil maravillas. Umbridge no nos molestaba. De hecho, nuestro grupo era el único al que no molestaba, aunque había consentido que continuaran otros grupos bajo observación, la nuestra de hecho, pues en todos los grupos había al menos un miembro del nuestro, al ser nosotros tantos, y como Harry le dijo que iban las cosas bien, no molestó mucho. Por tanto, pudimos perfectamente seguir con nuestra clase clandestina de Defensa, montándola en el anterior reducto de la Cámara de los Secretos de Slytherin, según pudieron decir Harry y Draco, pues fue allí donde lucharon contra el basilisco en segundo curso. Estaba lo suficientemente escondida como para evitar una sorpresa inesperada de Umbitch o cualquiera que quisiera fastidiar. Estaba claro que Harry no se fiaba de ella, y hacía bien. Naturalmente, comenzamos las clases tras adecentar el lugar un poco, pues olía que apestaba. Enseguida pudimos ver que era un lugar bastante bueno, precisamente por ser secreto, y lo suficientemente espacioso como para albergar a las más de treinta personas que se congregaron finalmente para aprovechar la trilogía que le regalé a Harry. Eso ya no me pareció tan bien, pero seguí fiándome de él. No creo que le vaya a enseñar a nadie que no gozara de suma confianza hechizos de los considerados peligrosos o útiles de verdad. Se limitaría a darles lo que querían, hechizos para el TIMO, y nada más. Ya me encargaría yo de que así fuera, de todas formas.

Por otra parte, _El Profeta_ no hablaba mal de Harry, por supuesto, pues no se habla mal de los "aliados incondicionales que tanto ayudan al Ministerio". De hecho, el periódico no mencionaba a Harry en absoluto, ni bien ni mal, y era justo lo que Harry pretendía. Precisamente porque _El Profeta_ no mencionaba a Harry en ningún momento, Dumbledore estaba de lo más contento con su forma de actuar como prefecto, sin albergar duda alguna de su lealtad, alabando constantemente su trabajo y el de Hermione… En definitiva, nadie en el grupo tenía más problemas de los habituales.

Ni el Ministerio ni Dumbledore sabían lo que les esperaba.

Pero la situación no duró mucho. Dos días antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, a altas horas de la madrugada, y tras una buena clase práctica de biología (tocamos dos veces más el tema de la reproducción humana, pues parecía que Harry no acababa de comprender bien los principios básicos), desperté sobresaltada al oír sus gritos de espanto.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté, alarmada. El hechizo insonorizador ya se habría disipado, pero al cuerno si me oían los compañeros de habitación de Harry. Al cuerno también si me veían en su cama. Que pensaran lo que quisieran, seguro que acertaban, me daba igual. Esto era una emergencia. Además, esta vez me había vestido, al no estar en mi cuarto, así que le podía venir a quien fuera con una excusa médica, sobre todo si Harry me apoyaba, máxime teniendo en cuenta el estado en que se encontraba.

—¡U-una serpiente! —aulló, la cara desencajada—. ¡Yo… yo…!

—Tranquilo, sólo ha sido una pesadilla —le calmé, tomando conciencia de lo que había pasado—. No es real, no pasa nada.

—Sí es real, Bella —aseguró Harry, aún aterrado—. Ha… ha sido un sueño, el sueño raro del que te hablé, al menos al principio lo era. Pero luego… luego…

—¿Qué ocurre, Potter? —era McGonagall, entrando como un huracán en la habitación. ¿Se había enterado ella también? ¿Hasta dondequiera que durmiera habían llegado los gritos?

Neville, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Weasley se acercaron también y casi les da un pasmo al vernos. Seguidamente entró Hermione. La habitación parecía ya el metro de Tokio.

Harry contó el sueño atropelladamente, así que la mayor parte no se entendió. Pero McGonagall pareció haber pillado conceptos claves o algo así, porque enseguida le llevó personalmente al despacho de Dumbledore.

—Granger, O'Connor, venid vosotras también —nos incluyó, menos mal, aunque yo iba a ir de todas formas alegando que iba en calidad de medimaga y, de paso, me uní en forma de _Hedwig_ también—. Weasley, avisa a tus hermanos. ¡YA!

La seguimos casi corriendo, Harry prácticamente llevado en volandas. La verdad es que no me enteré de nada concreto. A grosso modo, pude coger que una serpiente había atacado a Arthur Weasley en alguna parte del Ministerio de Magia, pero poco más. Luego tendría que preguntarle a Harry acerca de todos los detalles, una vez se calmara la cosa. No es que me importara la vida de Weasley, pero quería enterarme de todo, por si acaso. A veces más vale un "por si acaso" que un "yo pensé".

Una vez llegamos al despacho del director, la cosa se aclaró. Harry estaba más tranquilo ahora, aunque ni mucho menos estaba sereno, pero por lo menos ya no estaba aterrorizado. Fue entonces cuando me enteré de un poco más acerca del sueño. Lo de que una serpiente había atacado a Weasley ya lo sabía, pero lo que no supe hasta ese momento fue que fue tras abrir la puerta que se le atascaba en los anteriores sueños en los que se veía vagando por un pasillo conocido y desconocido a la vez. De hecho, había atravesado varias puertas, sabiendo muy bien dónde iba a pesar de no haber estado nunca por allí, y había descubierto a Weasley en una sala llena de estantes en los que había gran cantidad de bolas blancas de cristal del tamaño de pelotas de golf, muy bien ordenadas. Aparentemente, había sido testigo presencial del supuesto ataque, aunque siendo un sueño bien podía ser fruto de su imaginación. Pero algo me decía que eso había pasado o iba a pasar pronto.

Y parecía que Dumbledore era de mi misma opinión aun sin saberlo.

—¿Desde dónde viste la escena, Harry? —preguntó, pensativo. Me di cuenta de que, tanto durante el relato como ahora, no miró a Harry en ningún momento, a pesar de lo orgulloso que parecía estar de él. Eso me pareció harto extraño.

—Pues… —Harry vaciló. Le cogí una mano para darle seguridad—. Verá… me tomará por loco, pero diríase que yo era la serpiente…

—No es locura, Harry —aseguró Dumbledore, aún sin mirarle, pues estaba dando vueltas por el despacho, visiblemente intranquilo—. Voy a asegurarme de que la cosa no es irreversible. Everard, Dylis, id a echar un vistazo, por favor.

Dos retratos que fingían estar dormidos se fueron de sus cuadros de inmediato, mientras Dumbledore se sentaba y nos invitaba a hacer lo mismo. Cuando volvieron, los retratos confirmaron que el sueño era muy real, demasiado, pues realmente había pasado _eso_ que dijo Harry que había pasado.

—Ya veo —murmuró el viejales—. Phineas —llamó, pero tuvo que insistir varias veces antes de que mi antepasado, antiguo director de Hogwarts, se diera por aludido y atendiera—. Avisa a Sirius, ¿quieres? Dile que Harry va a ir a casa antes de lo previsto. Explícale lo que ha pasado para que no se preocupe más de la cuenta.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no envías a otro, Albus? —protestó Phineas—. Sabes bien que me llevo mal con Sirius.

—También está Narcissa —dijo Dumby—. Supongo que con ella te llevas mejor, ¿no?

—Sí, ella está hecha de otra pasta, más a mi estilo —confirmó el cuadro—. De acuerdo, pero ya sabes su respuesta. Nada de Weasley en casa.

—Sí, sí, me lo dejó claro la otra vez —gruñó Dumby—. Bueno, ahora a planificar el viaje. Harry, irás a casa ahora mismo, sin más tardanza —siguió sin mirarlo, fingiendo que se arreglaba la túnica mientras se acomodaba en el sillón—. Vosotros —por los Weasley, y a ellos sí que los miró—, iréis a vuestra casa también y avisaréis a vuestra madre si no está ya informada gracias a ese reloj que tiene.

Enarqué una ceja. ¿Reloj? ¿Pero tenían pasta para permitirse tener un reloj? ¿Y qué tenía que ver que tuvieran un reloj para saber si le pasaba algo a uno de los suyos, a todo esto? Tampoco me importaba mucho, pero sí tenía otra duda.

—¿Cómo viajaremos? —pregunté, mientras los Weasley se esfumaban sin más dilación. Mejor que mejor. Ahora que se marchaban, el aire volvía a ser respirable—. Umbridge tiene la red flu cortada.

—Ya, ya sé que la ha cortado —gruñó Dumby, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, pero no iba contra mí—. No sé quién se habrá creído que es esa Umbitch… —carraspeó, mientras Harry, Hermione y yo nos mirábamos sorprendidos. ¿También él la llamaba así?—. Menos mal que estás tú para curar a mis alumnos, porque lo que les está haciendo no tiene nombre.

—Creo que se le puede llamar tortura, señor —indicó Hermione.

—Tienes razón, señorita Granger, y del modo más ruin y deleznable posible, si me permites puntualizar eso —Dumbledore suspiró—. Torturar a niños… ni siquiera los mortífagos harían eso sin obtener nada a cambio, pero ella… Sin embargo, poco puedo hacer al respecto, me temo.

—¿Por qué, señor? —preguntó Harry; aunque quizá se le escapó el detalle de Dumbledore acerca de "torturar sin obtener nada a cambio", a mí me pareció harto sospechoso esa puntualización. ¿Es que se puede torturar si se obtiene algo a cambio, según él? Esa forma de pensar no concordaba con la visión que de él se tenía. Yo, como mortífaga, pensaba así. ¿Qué más escondía ese tío?—. Como director, puede despedir a esa… _mujer_… —Harry enfatizó la palabra para llamar la atención de Dumby y dio resultado, pues incluso le miró durante un instante, extrañamente receloso, antes de rehuir la mirada de nuevo de un modo un rato sospechoso. También me resultó sospechoso el tono que empleó Harry en la siguiente frase, como si estuviera tratando de controlar su voz—. Y Fudge no puede decirle nada por eso, no es su colegio, ¿verdad? Ya va siendo hora de que sepa que aquí quien manda es usted, ¿no?

—Si ya lo sabe, es esa cabezonería suya lo que nos ha llevado a esta situación —protestó Dumby, mirando a Harry de nuevo, esta vez más tiempo. Era como si se hubiera temido algo en él que no resultó como temía, por suerte para él, o algo así. No encuentro otra explicación para ese extraño cambio. Se levantó y volvió a dar vueltas mientras continuaba su monólogo—. De verdad, no sé de dónde habrá sacado que no quedan mortífagos y que no existe peligro. Incluso le dije que, si hay tantos mortífagos activos últimamente es porque Aquél Que No Debe Ser Nombrado ha regresado… huelga decir que eso echó más leña al fuego, porque su actitud ha empeorado. No ve la evidencia. Esas desapariciones misteriosas, como las del año pasado, algunos sucesos extraños que están pasando ahora y que no os conviene saber por vuestra seguridad… —suspiró y paró por fin. Menos mal, me estaba mareando—. En fin, dejemos eso por ahora. La verdad, no vale la pena hablar de ese paranoico sabiendo que Arthur está gravemente herido, pero si se salva será gracias a ti, Harry. Se lo comunicaré cuando pueda recibir visitas, descuida.

—No será necesario, señor —dijo Harry rápidamente—. Me tomaría por loco y, si Fudge se entera, sería lo que me faltaba. Mejor deje las cosas como están.

—Sí, tienes razón —Dumby suspiró otra vez—. A la vuelta de las vacaciones quiero que te pases por aquí, Harry, es muy importante. Me gustaría hablar contigo de un tema muy serio.

—Si es referente a lo de estar con Isabella cuando tuve la pesadilla, señor…

Le di un codazo disimuladamente, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Decidí suavizar las cosas al modo que emplearía Harry, es decir, con labia y la excusa que tenía preparada para esa eventualidad.

—Tiene una explicación, señor —dije rápidamente, pues Dumby no parecía para nada sorprendido, como si confirmara algo que ya sospechaba. Me estremecí, aunque no lo exterioricé—. Harry lleva unos días con mucho stress y, para evitar que vaya a peor, he decidido velarlo para vigilar su evolución.

Continué contándole una sarta de mentiras muy bien preparadas, combinando temas a diestro y siniestro de un modo prácticamente ininteligible, hablando extremadamente deprisa y encadenando las palabras sin acabarlas siquiera, casi como hacía Ozores en sus películas y, curiosamente, me funcionó como a él. Noté al mismo tiempo que Harry y Hermione se miraban con cara interrogante.

—La verdad es que me perdí cuando dijiste no sé qué de que comías huevos fritos o algo parecido, pero si tú lo dices… —musitó, rindiéndose—. De todas formas, si creíste que me ibas a engañar es que no eres tan inteligente como parecías. ¿O es que crees que me chupo el dedo?

Me quedé hecha cisco. Eso quería decir, obviamente, que no le había convencido de nada, a pesar de la pantomima. El muy cabrón había fingido que se tragaba mi historia para darme en las narices. De algún modo sabía lo que hacemos Harry y yo la mayoría de las noches, aunque no pareció tomárselo a mal, curiosamente. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

—Sé que a vuestra edad las hormonas están locas y no hay nada que se pueda hacer contra eso —continuó, efectivamente comprensivo—. Sólo espero, por vuestro bien, que nadie más lo note y, sobre todo, que no haya sorpresas de última hora. Ante todo discreción. Y va también por ti y el señor Malfoy, señorita Granger —añadió, la vista fija en Hermione, que enrojeció a lo bestia.

—S-sí, faltaría más… —balbució.

—Eso está hecho —añadí, y Harry me secundó con un asentimiento.

—Pues ya está aclarado —zanjó Dumby—. Ahora a casa.

Y mostró el medio de transporte que utilizaríamos: el fénix que estaba colgado en una percha cerca del escritorio.

«Vaya, yo juraría que en el original se utilizaba un traslador», pensé, «pero estoy de acuerdo en que, si no hay forma de entrar o salir de estos dominios mágicamente, al estar el castillo protegido, no podría funcionar. Lo dicen en _Historia de Hogwarts_. Además, en caso contrario, ¿qué le impediría a Voldy hacer lo mismo para colarse? Sería una especie de _veni vidi vici_ a lo bestia para él, pues nos pillaría a todos en bragas».

Ese era otro de esos agujeros de guión en los que no se reparaba fácilmente.

No obstante, aún me preguntaba de qué querría hablar Dumby con Harry a la vuelta de las vacaciones…


	30. Contratiempos

**Disclaimer: Odio las sorpresas de última hora... a no ser que sea yo quien las cause, por supuesto.**

**A/N: Bueno, amigos/as, este capítulo es el preludio del final del quinto libro original. Nótese que he cambiado algunas cosas con respecto al libro de la amiga Jotaká, pero eso era de esperar teniendo en cuenta que ya se van viendo las ondas de aquella piedrecita que tiré en el tren al echar a Ronald Weasley. Eso, aunque sutil, fue determinante para que, poco a poco, se fuera abriendo un camino diferente para Harry y compañía, un camino en el que piensan por sí mismos en vez de ser movidos por las cuerdas de un marionetista... que no es Kankuro, no. Esto no es Naruto, es Harry Potter.**

**Este capítulo, así como los que le seguirán hasta que acabe quinto, es más largo que los que he estado escribiendo. He metido un pequeño acelerón para llegar por fin adonde quiero, pues no aguantaba más el tener que escribir relleno para llegar a la trama. Eso me aburre a mí y os aburre a vosotros/as.**

**Aún hay que esperar un poquito más para ver lo que le espera a Fudge, bueno, a Fudge y al resto, cada cual a su debido momento, pero veréis qué cara se le va a quedar... bueno, no lo veréis, claro, esto no es un cómic, pero sí os lo imaginaréis. Si queréis saber más, queridos/as lectores/as, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer: leer este truño de fic.**

**P.D.: He dejado caer en este capítulo otra piedrecita, a ver qué ondas provoca esta vez. Diez puntos para la casa de quien acierte (risa de maníaco, tipo bwahahahaha).**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**CONTRATIEMPOS**

Las vacaciones fueron bastante aburridas, dado que Sirius parecía bastante nervioso, Cissy fastidiada y Hermione no nos quitaba ojo, así que no podíamos hacer nada demasiado… personal. Empero, como dije antes, el tedio estaba asegurado, salvo por el día en que Neville invitó a Harry a ir con él a San Mungo para visitar a sus padres. Decía que era importante para él que fuera, que le quería contar algo que no contaba a todo el mundo. Harry no sólo accedió, sino que nos arrastró a Hermione y a mí, a pesar de que yo había sido quien hizo que los Longbottom enloquecieran; aun así, albergaba la esperanza de que Neville no quisiera. Mi gozo en un pozo. Sólo esperé que las últimas víctimas de mis tiempos de mortífaga no reconocieran a su torturadora.

Cuando llegamos donde los Longbottom, nos vimos envueltos en una visita agridulce. La vieja Longbottom estaba esperando a Neville y se quejó de que llegábamos tarde y éramos tantos, pues Susan, por supuesto, venía también con nosotros. Luego aparecieron los padres y Neville se emocionó, llegando a la típica escena pastelera, con Susan y Hermione animándole y todo eso. Parecía estar en una de esas películas americanas de después de comer, donde todo son penas. Pero los ex-aurores me vieron y experimentaron un cambio drástico en su apático humor, pues palidecieron de puro terror. Pero si apenas se recordaban a sí mismos, ¿cómo sabían quién era yo? ¡Ya era mala suerte que les viniera un acceso de memoria en esos momentos precisamente!

—¿Qué les pasa ahora? —pregunté, inocente.

Neville vio sus caras, me miró suspicazmente y caviló un poco. Yo me agarré a Harry y le supliqué que nos fuéramos, que todo esto me daba mal rollo. Si seguían los acontecimientos así, estaba segura de que Neville me descubriría y sería fatal si así pasara. Sobre todo porque se habían acercado también algunos medimagos y decían algo como que era la primera reacción de esos pacientes en varios años.

«¿Por qué insistirá el destino en meterme en estos líos?», pensé con fastidio.

Ya a la vuelta de vacaciones, el asunto de los sueños de Harry no mejoró. Tenía dolores de cabeza, las pesadillas eran más largas y más insistentes, perdió la conexión con sus sueños relacionados con la animagia, y era una lástima, pues estaba a punto de saber ya qué animal iba a ser. Un día más, cosa, y… En fin, Dumbledore habló con él, por supuesto, pues ya lo había decidido cuando soñó el ataque a Arthur Weasley, y dijo que era posible que el Señor Oscuro estuviera tratando de poseerle. También llamó a Snape y dejó bien claras sus intenciones: Harry debía estudiar Oclumancia y eligió a Quejicus para enseñarle. Menos mal que Snape se negó en redondo, Harry se negó en redondo y Dumbledore no pudo hacer nada para hacerles cambiar de opinión. Que Snape se negara no me cabía en la cabeza; tenía la mejor oportunidad de torturarle, diciendo que son clases de Oclumancia, aunque también es cierto que Harry había mostrado en otras ocasiones su potencial y quizá no pudiera controlarse o algo así. Ciertamente, esto no son más que especulaciones sin apenas sentido lógico, pues no sé qué podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Severus cuando se negó a dar la clase. Sí sé, sin embargo, el porqué de la negativa de Harry: nunca jamás dejaría que nadie ajeno a su confianza intentara entrar en su mente por una razón de peso: yo. Si algún profesor, especialmente Snape o Dumbledore, supiera que la mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange está vivita y coleando, y más aún, haciéndose pasar por la enfermera en prácticas Isabella O'Connor, sería desastroso, máxime sabiendo todo eso y dejándolo estar.

—Convencí al final a Dumbledore para que me dejase a mi aire con eso de la Oclumancia, como hice en su momento con el Torneo de los Tres Magos —concluyó Harry—. Teniendo en cuenta los resultados obtenidos, es decir, gané el torneo, no veo por qué no iba a poder volver a ser autodidacta. Él accedió, con la condición _sine qua non_ de que él mismo me haría pruebas sorpresa. No tuve más remedio que aceptar, aunque no me hizo ninguna gracia. Menos mal que tú puedes enseñarme… —ahí dudó, al ver mi gesto de sorpresa—, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, yo podría enseñarte —dije, cariacontecida—, ¿pero por qué yo?

—Porque no vas a impresionarte por lo que encuentres —citó Harry—, porque no vas a tratar de entrar en mi mente con mala intención y, sobre todo, porque seguramente harás lo posible para evitar que Dumbledore pueda saber que estás viva y a mi lado a través de sus tests.

Ya estaba. Acababa de convencerme, naturalmente. En efecto, Dumbledore menos que nadie debía saber que yo estaba por allí. No obstante, tampoco creo que le hiciera gracia saber lo que Harry tenía planeado hacer y que nadie más que yo sabía en su totalidad… creo. También era posible que se hubiera guardado algunas cosas para sí mismo y, si así era, yo no se lo echaría en cara. A eso se le llama cubrirse las espaldas y es algo que le enseñé yo, así que más bien me sentiría satisfecha por ello, al ver que era inteligente de verdad y no revelaba todo lo que tenía a nadie.

A partir del día siguiente, Harry combinó las clases con el adiestramiento intensivo en Oclumancia. No sabíamos cuándo sería la primera prueba de Dumbledore, ni cuán dura sería, así que había que trabajar muy duro y muy deprisa. Quedamos en la enfermería, por si le daban mareos o algo que estuviera atendido, y ya de paso para aprovechar la experiencia en Oclumancia y Legeremancia de Pomfrey. Sin embargo, fue llegar la hora de la verdad y ver que Harry no estaba tan preparado como creía para soportar el adiestramiento.

—No te preocupes —le tranquilicé, al ver que se negaba en rotundo, retrocediendo—. No vas a sufrir ningún daño, ni físico ni mental. Verás, lo primero que debes hacer para aprender a cerrar tu mente a incursiones ajenas es lo siguiente…

Le di instrucciones muy claras acerca de lo que tenía que hacer y ahí cogió algo más de confianza. La mente de una persona es muy personal, obviamente, así que no me pareció raro que tuviera algo de reticencia a ser examinado. Y porque era yo, que si no habría sido peor, seguro. Así, tras los ejercicios iniciales, que nos llevaron un buen rato, le enseñé a bloquear su mente, descubriendo que él ya lo había intentado en su momento gracias a los libros que le regalé las tres primeras navidades. Eso me recordó algo que había olvidado con el trajín de San Mungo: su regalo de Navidad.

—Ah, por cierto, toma. Feliz Navidad, aunque sea un poco tarde.

Harry sonrió y aceptó mi regalo con ilusión, como siempre. Se le iluminó la cara cuando lo vio, y eso que sólo era un libro.

—_Hechizos de ataque estilo Ravenclaw_ —leyó, y se me colgó al cuello—. ¡Oh, gracias, cariño! ¡Eres la mejor!

—Te lo iba a dar el año pasado, pero no me había dado tiempo a escribirlo todo —me excusé.

—No tiene importancia —dijo Harry, aún abrazado a mí—. El año pasado tuve el mejor regalo de mi vida, tú.

—¿Yo?

—Claro, fue cuando decidimos mostrar a todo el castillo que salimos juntos —Harry me miró con una gran sonrisa—. Y habría sido mejor aún si Hermione y el rubiales no se hubieran inmiscuido.

Reímos ante el recuerdo. Sí, las navidades anteriores habrían sido las mejores de nuestras vidas de no ser porque a Draco y Hermione se les ocurrió celebrar su declaración del mismo modo que nosotros, en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo. Eso nos truncó la diversión, claro, pero también se la truncamos nosotros, así que estábamos en paz.

—Fue cuando te descubrieron, ¿verdad? —ronroneó, tras un largo beso—. Se lo tomaron bien, a pesar de todo. Por cierto, ¿qué le has regalado a Hermione? Porque está claro que vosotras dos…

—Si insinúas que tengo con ella algo parecido a lo de Luna y Blaise, desengáñate —le dije con seriedad—. No soy como ellas.

—Lástima, habría sido divertido —susurró, con aire pícaro.

Nos besamos de nuevo, y habríamos llegado más lejos de no ser por la "oportuna" aparición de Pomfrey.

—¡Largaos a un hotel! —voceó, cortándonos el rollo drásticamente—. Claro que estamos en un hospital y, claro, desde que echan Anatomía de Grey…

Eso nos hizo reír, pero no pudimos continuar, así que dimos por finalizado el descanso a la clase de Oclumancia. Tocaba seguir.

* * *

Harry era increíble. No sólo estaba por fin al día con los deberes de clase, tras muchos esfuerzos y alguna que otra noche sin apenas dormir, y no sólo por mi culpa, que conste, sino que también seguíamos con las clases de Defensa que, entre él y yo, impartíamos a los treinta y tantos voluntarios que se ofrecieron a aprender. Y no eran más porque habría resultado sospechoso que todo el castillo se reuniera en un lugar indeterminado a una hora indeterminada (lo hacíamos así para evitar rastreos) para ir a la antigua Cámara de los Secretos. Naturalmente, eso sólo lo sabíamos los componentes del grupo original, pues le habría dado algo de "yuyu" a más de uno saber que donde nos adiestrábamos habitaba un basilisco, entre otras cosas. Eso sí, estuvo divertido cuando Harry le contó al grupo dónde estábamos en realidad.

—¿Qué? —era Hermione la que chilló como si le hubieran metido clavos al rojo entre las uñas. A mí me sonó así la vez que se lo hice a un auror especialmente pesado antes de matarlo, al menos—. ¿Aquí vivía esa _cosa_?

—Eso y mucho más —bromeó Harry, divertido. Cuando le daba la vena de ser cabroncete, lo era con ganas y eso me encantaba—. Si supieras la cantidad de bichos con los que nos tuvimos que enfrentar el rubio y yo…

—Y no sé yo si hemos liquidado a todos —continuó Draco, siguiéndole el juego. Eso era lo más divertido, cuando Harry y Draco se seguían el juego mutuamente, sobre todo por lo raro que era verlos en tan sana camaradería—. Para mí que hay huevos de ese basilisco por todas partes. Yo que tú me vigilaría las espaldas.

Con eso, Hermione se había negado a dar clases allí. Tuvimos que explicarle que lo de los monstruos extra era una broma, así como los huevos de basilisco, para que accediera por fin, aunque le echó algo para atrás el hecho de que, para entrar, Harry debía hablar en _pársel_.

Aparte de todo lo anterior, continué enseñándole Oclumancia, recuperó los sueños relacionados con la animagia, volviendo rápidamente al nivel que tuvo antes del sueño del ataque de la serpiente y, ya de paso, le inicié en Legeremancia. Pero esto último lo llevaba más despacio, al ser opcional. Sus sueños extraños acerca de salas desconocidas llenas de esferas del tamaño de pelotas de golf eran cada vez menos frecuentes, sustituyéndolos sobre todo por sus vuelos junto a mí por el lago o el bosque de Hogwarts, pero aún existían, así que aún no estaba preparado para recibir un ataque mental sin peligro. Algo me decía que iba a necesitar apretar un poco más en Oclumancia para evitar ser engañado con un sueño, teniendo en cuenta que Voldy quería poseerle. Eso hizo que Harry ideara un nuevo plan que, aseguró, iba a resultar efectivo y divertido al mismo tiempo.

—Avísame cuando estés preparado entonces —le pedí—. Trataré de entrar en tu mente para ver lo que se te ha ocurrido, ya que no quieres contármelo.

—No es que no quiera —dijo él—, es que será más divertido cuando lo descubras tú misma. Confía en mí.

Así que continuó a lo suyo. Además, por si fuera poco, también iba desarrollando más planes de confabulación, la mayoría parecidos a los míos, pero más sutiles. Su mente nunca descansaba, siempre estaba elucubrando alguna añagaza y eso me gustaba.

* * *

Una noche Harry despertó con una gran sonrisa en los labios. No sabía qué hora era, pero según él debía de ser tarde, pues yo estaba profundamente dormida a su lado. Aun así, pronto sentí una deliciosa caricia en un pómulo y desperté, viéndole a él radiante. Sonreí.

—¿Ya estás despierta, preciosa? —me susurró, y yo le cogí la cabeza suavemente para atraerle hacia mis labios. Tras el beso, sonrió de nuevo—. Lo tomaré por un sí.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté, ligeramente preocupada. Era posible que hubiera tenido otra vez el sueño de los pasillos y las puertas y le estuviera quitando importancia aposta—. ¿Otra vez ese sueño raro?

—Que va, es el bueno, lechuza mía, y ha avanzado —me besó.

—¿Ah, sí? Cuéntame los detalles —le pedí. Al decir que era _su_ lechuza comprendí que se trataba del sueño de animagia, y si había avanzado significaba que ya sabía su yo animal. Ardía en deseos de saberlo lo antes posible.

—Eso está hecho —dijo él, con una gran sonrisa—. Verás, comenzó como siempre, reuniéndonos aquí mismo —era mi habitación, por eso hablábamos sin preocuparnos de posibles oídos ajenos, pues no los habría—. Salimos y te convertiste en lechuza. Como siempre, noté que mi cuerpo se calentaba ligeramente antes de poder seguirte en tu vuelo. No sé por qué me pasa eso, pero no me preocupa. Volar es muy divertido y, si para eso, el cuerpo se me tiene que calentar un poco no hay problema.

»Volamos un rato por el Bosque Prohibido —continuó, inmerso en su historia y yo, por muy pastelero que suene, perdida en sus ojos, mientras su peso me oprimía ligeramente pero sin aplastarme, una sensación deliciosa—. Sigues siendo algo más grande que yo, pero muy poco, siempre te veo igual. Tras burlarnos un poco de los animales del bosque, decidimos ir al lago. Hasta ayer mismo, ahí se acababa el sueño y, generalmente, llegaba el de los pasillos y las puertas, pero hoy no.

—Así que te has visto en el lago —dije, y él asintió, como supuse—. ¿Y qué pájaro eres?

—¿Cómo sabes qué…? —se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo absurda que era la pregunta. Si vuela a mi lado, ¿qué podía ser sino un pájaro? Bueno, un murciélago, pero no habría concordado la parte del sueño en la que me veía algo más grande que él—. Bueno, da igual —continuó—. Es verdad, soy un pájaro, igual que tú, pero no soy una lechuza sino un cuervo. Me quedé alucinado cuando vi mi propio reflejo en el agua del lago, pero no era yo, sino un cuervo. Y era yo, lo presiento. Eso quiere decir que, cuando mi cuerpo se calentó…

—Sí, fue entonces cuando te transformaste en cuervo —completé—. Ya llegaremos a eso. Enhorabuena, mi precioso cuervo, ahora estás preparado para pasar a la siguiente fase de tu adiestramiento como animago. ¿Te atreves a seguir adelante?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Harry, y esperé en mi fuero interno que no hubiera alzado demasiado la voz, pues por muy prefecto que fuera no tenía acceso a mi habitación si no era invitado, y obviamente no debíamos dormir en la misma cama—. ¿Tú sabes cuánto deseo que ese sueño se convierta en realidad, mi anhelo? Volar a tu lado, sentir el viento pasar entre mis plumas, verme reflejado a tu lado en el lago… Aunque me parece curioso que, siendo un Gryffindor, me transforme en el antiguo símbolo de Ravenclaw.

—Bueno, puede pasar, es simple coincidencia —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. A decir verdad, el animal que te toca para ser animago no lo escoges tú. Sirius no escogió ser un perro, y yo desde luego que no he elegido ser una lechuza. A ti te ha tocado ser un cuervo y considero que has tenido suerte. Es muy normal ver cuervos entre los magos, pasarás tan desapercibido como yo, quizá más aún, pues no hay muchas lechuzas polares por aquí. Cuervos, en cambio…

—Ayer mismo vi uno salir del bosque, sí —confirmó Harry—. Y oye, me gustan los cuervos. Son muy listos. Tenemos eso en común.

—Si vas a ser un cuervo es porque tienes muchas cosas en común con ellos —expliqué—. La forma animal de un animago es la más afín al mago. Fijémonos en Sirius, por ejemplo. Se mueve como un perro, le gusta la comida de perro —reímos, pero era verdad, lo vi con mis propios ojos de lechuza antes de que me descubriera—, a veces incluso ladra… bueno, más o menos… —reímos de nuevo— y fíjate, cuando va a comer algo primero lo olfatea.

—Es verdad, se comporta como un perro a menudo —confirmó Harry, riéndose—. Y tú te comportas a veces como una lechuza. Movimientos rápidos de cabeza, esa risa tuya —reí—. ¡Sí, esa! —ahora reímos los dos—. Además te gusta cazar ratones, incluso te los comes en forma humana. ¿Y qué me dices de las cartas que me escribías antes de conocerte en persona? Sin embargo —añadió, ahora más serio—, ¿en qué me parezco yo a los cuervos? Salvo en que soy listo.

—Me he estado fijado en que últimamente tienes algunas cosas raras —expliqué—. Por ejemplo, eres algo ladroncete, al menos en lo que se refiere a la fruta, cosa que no hacías antes del adiestramiento. También eres oportunista, aprovechas cualquier situación para salirte con la tuya, pero eso es desde que te conozco. Además, siempre estás alerta a todo, mirando a tu alrededor. Tus movimientos, sobre todo en Quidditch…

—Ya veo —dijo él—. A propósito, no tengo nada de sueño y tú también eres una mujer nocturna —reí por el comentario. Era verdad, pero nunca lo había expresado así antes—. ¿Qué te parece si pasamos de intentar dormir y nos ponemos con la animagia? Tengo ganas de volar contigo cuanto antes.

—No creí que quisieras tanto tener pluma —me burlé.

—_Plumas_, más bien —rectificó él, sonriendo—. Nunca he demostrado querer tener pluma y te lo demuestro cuando quieras.

—¿Y qué tal ahora? —ronroneé, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y posicionándole de modo que no le hiciera falta siquiera empujar. Él sonrió y me besó al mismo tiempo que entraba sin esfuerzo.

Efectivamente, no tenía pluma, no señor. Pero una siempre quiere pruebas ante algo así, teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corren. Si a la Zabini y a la Lovegood les pasó… y no sabía por qué, pero Hermione era en cierto modo interesante…

* * *

Unos días más tarde hubo otra cosa que nos habría pillado por sorpresa de no ser porque Harry tuvo una pesadilla al respecto, con dolor de cicatriz incluido. Nos enteramos por los periódicos y por poco le da un ataque de nervios a más de uno ajeno al grupo.

—Se han escapado nueve mortífagos, según esto —dijo Hermione, con la nariz metida en el periódico—. Al parecer, fueron ayudados a escapar, pero se desconoce el autor de los hechos. Yo voto por Lucius Malfoy…

—Imposible —aseguró Draco, ceñudo—. Mi padre puede tener muchos defectos, pero no es gilipollas. Nunca se prestaría a hacer algo tan arriesgado si no tiene una razón de peso.

—¿Y no te parece una razón de peso que te lo ordene Voldy? —indicó Harry.

—Le delegaría la misión a sus subordinados, Crabbe y Goyle, y si saliera bien se quedaría con toda la gloria, como hace siempre —dijo Draco—. Es lo que te digo, es un cabrón pero no es gilipollas. Si tiene otras opciones, y se las suele buscar para tenerlas, se quita de en medio.

—Y hace bien —añadí, y todos me miraron—. ¡Qué! Es verdad. Si ocupas una posición importante, cuanto menos te impliques, mejor. Dañaría su imagen y sería contraproducente. Además, lo mejor es que corra los riesgos alguien que no te importe. Una herramienta.

—¿Esa forma de pensar no es un poco de mala gente? —preguntó Draco—. Es justo como piensa mi padre.

—Ya, y Dumby, ¿o qué pensabas? —intervino Hermione—. Y seguro que Umbitch está aquí porque Fudge piensa así también. Ella es un peón, nada más.

—Bueno, sigamos con los mortífagos, que la conversación se nos va de las manos —atajé—. Sabéis lo que esto significa, ¿verdad? —no esperé una respuesta—. Azkaban ya no es la prisión antifugas que fue porque los dementores están con Voldy. Lo que me pregunto es por qué ha soltado Voldy a esos mortífagos en concreto. Me escama sobre todo ese tal Rodolphus Lestrange. Tiene algo, no sé qué es, que me pone los pelos como escarpias.

Evidentemente, hablé de él como si no le conociera, pero a Harry, Hermione y Draco no se les pasó por alto la mención del nombre y lo que implicaba. Perfecto, pues eso era lo que quería.

—Bueno, no parece ser una amenaza mayor que la de los demás —dijo sin embargo Luna—. Tendrá un objetivo concreto, como los demás. Sólo hay que hacer lo posible por evitar que lo cumpla.

—Para eso hay gente más preparada que nosotros —sentenció Neville—. El tal Lestrange me da mal rollo a mí también, pero peor habría sido si hubiera seguido viva su mujer, la psicópata Bellatrix. Menos mal que la palmó hace cinco años, que si no…

—¿Te refieres a la mortífaga de la que me hablaste? —preguntó Susan, atónita—. ¿Aquella que…?

Se detuvo, al notar que metía la pata. Evidentemente, Neville no se lo había contado a todo el grupo, sólo a los que fuimos con él al hospital.

Suspiré. No se le olvidaba, no. Claro que alimentaba el odio hacia mí todos los años, yendo a San Mungo para visitar a mis últimas víctimas. Normal que me odiara tanto. Menos mal que no sabía que su odiada enemiga mortífaga estaba a su lado.

Pero Rodolphus iba a por mí, estaba segura, tanto como lo estaba que él sabía que no había muerto. Y era muy probable que el mismo Señor Oscuro también lo supiera ya, si le había informado. Mi vida corría serio peligro y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Tenía que trazar un plan de emergencia para seguir viva.

Dumbledore no tardó demasiado en llamar a Harry a su despacho para comprobar si realmente podía estudiar él solo Oclumancia. Curiosamente, especificó que debían verse a solas, y _sin su lechuza_ esta vez, por favor. Eso me escamó. ¿Qué pasaba con mi yo animal? En teoría era una lechuza normal, salvo porque no era autóctona. ¿Sabía más de lo que debía? Y si era así, ¿cómo se las había apañado para saberlo? Claro que sabía también de nuestros encuentros por las noches, así que bien podía tener métodos mágicos de rastreo que yo no conocía. Siendo Dumby, podía ser.

Pero eso no le preocupó a Harry, que se sentía preparado para cualquier prueba que le quisiera realizar. Efectivamente, Dumbledore le sometió a una prueba bien dura, tratando por todos los medios, según me contó más tarde, de averiguar un poco más acerca de su relación conmigo. Era un poquillo verde ese viejales. Desde que supo que no dormíamos demasiado por las noches, estaba de un curioso con el tema que daba asco.

Quizá fue por eso que Harry volvió con un gesto sombrío y preocupado que acrecentó aún más mi propia preocupación. Menos mal que no, pues Harry no le dejó a Dumby invadir su privacidad, pero tuvo que ocurrir otra cosa no menos preocupante.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunté, nada más llegar a la enfermería.

Estaba claro que quería contármelo a mí antes que a nadie, lo cual denotaba que tenía que ser especialmente preocupante lo que quiera que se dijeron en ese despacho tras la prueba. Sin embargo, la jefa no se fue, sino que escuchó atentamente también.

—Dumbledore me ha revelado un secreto terrible —dijo Harry, apesadumbrado.

—Qué raro —soltó Pomfrey—. Dumbledore es muy celoso con sus secretos.

—Bueno, no ha sido un acto totalmente voluntario —dijo Harry—. Empleé ese método tuyo que me explicaste una vez, Bella, el del cóctel con sombrillita.

Pomfrey enarcó una ceja, así que le tuve que explicar en qué consistía. En resumidas cuentas, lo emborrachó.

—El cóctel con sombrillita es el mejor invento muggle desde el puré de sopa de pan, te lo digo yo —bromeé, para aliviar la tensión. Si Harry estaba tan preocupado sólo podía significar que lo que Dumbledore le reveló en su tajada no eran precisamente buenas noticias.

—Esto es serio, Bellatrix —dijo, mirándome fijamente, y desde luego que era serio, porque de otro modo no me habría llamado con el nombre completo, sobre todo el _auténtico_ nombre completo—. Resulta que el Señor Oscuro es prácticamente inmortal gracias a un conjuro de las Artes Oscuras llamado Horcrux que no consta en tus libros, ni siquiera en el de Ravenclaw —enfocó su mirada a las dos ahora—. Ni el mismo Dumbledore sabe bien de qué se trata ese conjuro ni cómo se hace, sólo ha oído hablar de él por un experto en la materia amigo suyo o algo así. Pero sí cree que bien podría resultar ser un conjuro de vida eterna o algo parecido, o un modo de asegurarse la vida aun tras la muerte. Como digo, no está seguro de cómo funciona, pero cree que es algo así.

—Vaya, eso dificulta mucho las cosas —admití, también preocupada—. Si no se le puede matar, tenemos la batalla perdida de antemano. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Por lo visto, sólo yo puedo matarlo —continuó Harry, y eso nos sorprendió a las dos—. Al parecer hay una profecía que lo dice, una profecía que se encuentra en un lugar del Ministerio de Magia llamado Departamento de Misterios, pero es difícil llegar hasta allí porque es un laberinto. ¿Y si es el laberinto de pasillos y puertas en el que sueño constantemente? Fue allí donde atacaron a Arthur Weasley, cerca de una sala llena de esferas blancas.

—Todo esto es muy confuso —dijo Pomfrey, pensativa—. Una profecía oculta en el Departamento de Misterios, el Señor Oscuro inmortal salvo si lo intenta Harry… —nos miró—. ¿No creéis que todo esto puede ser producto de que Dumbledore llevaba una toliga del quince?

—Es posible —admitió Harry—. Pero puede que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Se le veía serio cuando dijo todo aquello. Después la cosa cambió, se puso a cantar y al poco rato se quedó sopa. Para mí que mañana no va a recordar nada y volverá a citarme en su despacho para ver si estoy aprendiendo Oclumancia, como si lo viera.

Permanecía mientras tanto sumida en mis propios pensamientos, aunque sin descuidar la conversación. La verdad es que todo era tan inverosímil que no parecía cierto, pero el caso es que todo tenía sentido si se miraba desde cierto punto de vista. Yo no sabía qué era ese conjuro del Horcrux o como se llamara, nunca había oído hablar de ello, pero algo tendría que ver si, cuando Voldy quiso matar a Harry y le rebotó el _Avada Kedavra_, ni aun así murió. Definitivamente, sólo podía atribuirse a esta nueva conclusión: era de algún modo inmortal.

«Lo de que es inmortal hasta que Harry trate de matarlo parece sacado con sacacorchos», pensé sin embargo. «Si tan sólo supiéramos el nombre del amigo de Dumbledore que le contó el tema del conjuro Horcrux ese… así podríamos preguntarle directamente, aunque tuviéramos que emplear el truco del cóctel con sombrillita».

Hablando del cóctel…

—¿Cómo te las apañaste para hacerle tragar el cóctel a Dumby, Harry? —le pregunté.

—¿Eh? —la pregunta le pilló con la guardia baja, sin duda—. Bueno, le hice creer que era té. De hecho, le dije que era té de Long Island porque supuse que no sabía que eso tiene de todo menos té.

Pomfrey rió.

—¿Y se lo tragó? —preguntó.

—Ya lo creo, de un trago además —aseguró Harry, riéndose—. Y sí, ya sé que no se refería a eso, madame Pomfrey —añadió, al verle abrir la boca—. Claro que se lo creyó. Soy su aliado incondicional, ¿no? ¿Cómo no va a creerme? Y si le hiciera lo mismo a Fudge, a saber de cuántos secretos me enteraría —rió otra vez, pero esta vez lo hicimos los tres.

«Qué buena idea», pensé. «Sí, con eso tendríamos pillado a Fudge por los cataplines. Igual Harry tiene eso también en mente como plan de refuerzo o algo así o no lo habría dejado caer. Y a saber si no se lo ha hecho ya a Umbridge. De _mi_ Harry me espero cualquier cosa».

Sin embargo, aún tenía otro tema de preocupación. Si los pasillos y las puertas del sueño de Harry eran, en realidad, los del Departamento de Misterios, significaba quizá que el Señor Oscuro iba tras la profecía de la que habló Dumbledore. Si era así, eso implicaba que Harry podía ver a través de los pensamientos de Voldy, lo cual era malo. Siguiendo el supuesto, sus mentes estaban conectadas y, si Voldy lo descubría, podía usarlo a su antojo.

«Oclumancia a saco, me temo», pensé. «Ahora entiendo que Dumby insistiera tanto sobre lo mismo».

* * *

Poco después ocurrió otro hecho que me obligó a trabajar aún más deprisa si cabía en mi seguro de vida. Como si no fuera suficiente con saber que Voldy era inmortal y que los mortífagos más peligrosos andaban sueltos, vamos. Estábamos tranquilamente dando clase de Defensa (la clase en condiciones, claro está) y todo marchaba a las mil maravillas, pero como siempre que un día marcha bien tiene que pasar algo que lo joda…

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Fred Weasley. Sí, también los Weasley se apuntaron a nuestras clases, por desgracia. Fred y George me caían más o menos bien, pero los demás…—. Suena como si hubieran cogido a un gato por la cola.

—Espero que haya sido el de Hermione —bromeó George, y hubo risas al mismo tiempo que un bufido por parte de Hermione.

—¡Silencio! —ordené rápidamente, cortando una más que probable discusión y, al mismo tiempo, toda la juerga. Se oyó un segundo aviso (pues el primer ruido era eso mismo)—. ¡Es el aviso de amenaza! ¡Vámonos, rápido! ¡Por las salidas de emergencia! ¡Ni se os ocurra salir por la cañería principal!

Pues habíamos abierto varias salidas al exterior por si las moscas, teniendo en cuenta que el lugar era algo inestable.

—¿A qué esperáis? ¡Huid! —aulló Harry, ante la duda de sus compañeros—. ¡Deprisa!

No hubo que repetirlo otra vez, por suerte. La gente salió del aula vacía en la cual nos instalamos esta vez a gran velocidad, aunque de un modo demasiado torpe para no llamar la atención. Por mucho que fuera una huida, debía ser ocultada del mismo modo que ocultábamos todo, pero ya se sabe con el pánico. Tal vez debimos ejercitar también el plan de huida por si acaso. Fallo mío.

Los avisos de amenaza que sonaron eran hechizos que ponía siempre que quería intimidad. En el pasado me sirvieron para que los aurores no me cazaran y ahora me servían para que no nos pillaran a Harry y a mí por las noches haciendo algo… indebido en Hogwarts, algo como estas clases ilegales, pues se suponía que estábamos vigilando a la gente para Umbitch, no conspirando contra ella. En este caso nos vino bien este tipo de avisos para saber con tiempo que nos acababan de descubrir, aunque no sabía cómo, pues todo estaba muy bien planeado y sincronizado… excepto el plan de huida.

—Señor Potter, señorita O'Connor —ronroneó una voz desagradable y, por desgracia, muy conocida, por suerte ya en uno de los pasillos del castillo. Umbridge. Y no iba sola, sino que la acompañaban varios hombres que nos miraban con gesto amenazador e intimidante—. Me apena profundamente encontrarles entre estos delincuentes juveniles, siendo los líderes de mi brigada inquisitorial. Veo que me equivoqué al darles mi confianza.

—Vaya —gruñó Harry, aparentando una molestia que no tenía, al menos no de esa forma. Estaba muy tranquilo, a pesar de todo—. Ahora resulta que no confiaba en mí tanto como decía, profesora. Yo también debería decir que estoy muy decepcionado con esa falta de confianza. Iba tras ellos, naturalmente, pero para saber quiénes eran y decírselo a usted. Veo que me equivoqué al darle mi confianza.

«Hala, le acaba de devolver la frase de antes. Ahora vas y lo cascas, zorra», pensé, orgullosa de él y de su calma. Ya pensé que se iba a derrumbar. Menos mal que tenía un control total de sus emociones.

—¿Y cómo es que está su nombre en esta lista, señor Potter? —era el mismísimo Fudge, que no se qué hacía ahí.

La lista era, ni más ni menos, que la de los alumnos de la _Auténtica_ Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (ADCAO), la nuestra. La redactó Hermione para tener un control de asistencia, igual al que tenían los profesores con ellos. Era algo normal y nadie puso pegas al respecto, así que se hizo. Nadie podía imaginar que esa lista fuera la causa de nuestra caída. Aunque Harry continuaba en calma y eso me dio ciertas esperanzas. ¿Tenía quizás un plan de refuerzo para contrarrestar esa eventualidad?

—Bueno, tenía que aparentar estar con ellos —dijo Harry—. Isabella y yo descubrimos un plan para desacreditar al Ministerio y nos infiltramos para hallar a todos los miembros. Poco a poco fuimos reclutando al resto de nuestro grupo y actuamos como ellos.

—¿Y cómo es que no sabía quiénes eran si estaba de topo? —preguntó Fudge, suspicaz.

—Porque no se había hecho ninguna reunión hasta ahora —dije—. Tuvimos que pasar varias pruebas de admisión antes de entrar. Cuesta ganarse su confianza. No sabemos quiénes son los jefes, pero son muy inteligentes. Y creo que los comanda alguien aún más inteligente que ellos, alguien a quien no conocemos.

—Tampoco conocemos a todos —añadió Harry—, así que…

—¡Dumbledore! —rugió Fudge—. ¡Esta es una de las tramas de Dumbledore, estoy seguro! ¡Qué listo es, el muy…!

—¿Dumbledore? —preguntamos Harry y yo al unísono, sorprendidos. Esto se nos escapaba de las manos.

—¡Menos mal que hace estas inspecciones sorpresa a las habitaciones de los alumnos, señorita Umbridge! —continuó Fudge, ignorándonos. ¿Inspecciones sorpresa a las habitaciones? ¿Eso es legal?—. ¡Pronto! ¡Tenemos la prueba irrefutable de que Dumbledore es un traidor! ¡Detengámosle!

Y corrieron a su despacho, dejándonos allí. Ahora ya sabía quiénes eran los hombres que los acompañaban. Aurores, naturalmente. Fudge sólo buscaba una excusa para tratar de atrapar a Dumbledore y, sin quererlo, le dimos una con nuestra declaración. No me esperaba esto, francamente.

«Eso lo presentas en un juicio y se anula automáticamente», pensé. «¿Dónde aparece Dumbledore? ¿Qué le implica si miras la lista? Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que es Fudge quien le va a acusar, el juicio estará amañado, siempre y cuando se celebre, claro».

—Algo así debieron hacer contigo cuando te encarcelaron —me susurró Harry al oído. También el había llegado a esa conclusión, como esperaba. Asentí. Estaba claro.

Dumbledore tuvo que irse. Obviamente, no pudieron reducirle para llevarlo a Azkaban, según oímos, pero se fue de todas formas. Umbridge se autoproclamó entonces directora, naturalmente, y Fudge lo había hecho oficial con otro decreto estudiantil sacado de la manga, cómo no.

A partir de entonces, las cosas fueron a peor, y esta vez sin disimular siquiera. La enfermería estaba repleta de pacientes, todos con la misma dolencia, así que me harté a hacer cremas otra vez. Menos mal que esta vez Pomfrey me ayudó, intuyendo lo que se le venía encima. Harry, por otro lado, permanecía pensativo. Era obvio que la huida de Dumbledore no constaba en sus planes y, a juzgar por su expresión, era más bien un gran contratiempo. Para mí que ya empezaba a planear cómo deshacerse de Umbitch, igual que yo. Ya era cosa de quién daría el paso antes para quitársela de en medio.

Menos mal que, a pesar de todas las preocupaciones, a veces Harry tenía sitio para el humor.

—Entra en mi mente, Bella, a ver si funciona —me indujo Harry, una noche, en mi cuarto particular. Esa noche tocaba allí.

Intenté entrar en la mente de Harry, a ver qué se le había ocurrido ahora. Me costó un poco atravesar sus defensas, pero por fin pude acceder a un sueño algo extraño. Era la casa de los Dursley, curiosamente, en concreto la habitación de Harry, pero había algo que fallaba: un teléfono.

«¿Qué hace un teléfono en esta habitación», pensé, y Harry sonrió. Me alentó a continuar, así que lo hice.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó y, curiosa, lo cogí. Entonces fue cuando me quedé a cuadros.

—«Bienvenida al contestador automático de la mente de Harry Potter, señorita Black. En estos momentos no puedo atenderla. Deje su mensaje tras oír la señal».

Un pitido siguió a ese extraño mensaje. Suspiré y salí de la mente de Harry, que se reía a carcajadas.

«Qué chico este…», pensé, y no pude evitar reírme.

—He hecho una ligera modificación porque sabía que eras tú —dijo, entre risas—. Digamos que puse el escudo mental en baja seguridad para que pudieras entrar. Si entrara otra persona, no aparecería el supuesto sueño con la habitación de Privet Drive. Más bien tengo pensado poner un desierto en medio de una tormenta de arena, con un objetivo alcanzable en el horizonte.

—Pero si le pones un objetivo al intruso, máxime siendo alcanzable, permanecerá en tu mente y podrá atacarte —dije.

—Lo dudo mucho —respondió él, guiñándome un ojo—. Prueba otra vez, así verás el escudo en media seguridad.

Probé otra vez. Ahora me costó mucho más entrar, de hecho tanto que tuve que emplear un conjuro para ello. Una vez dentro, me vi en medio de un desierto, en el cual rugía una terrible tormenta de arena que me quemaba la piel y me destrozaba los ojos. Pero había un edificio al final y me pregunté si era allí donde escondía sus pensamientos, así que traté de llegar. Lo cierto es que, visto ahora desde fuera, no me explico por qué tenía esa idea en mente, pero en ese momento estaba segura de que tenía que ir allí para encontrar los pensamientos de Harry. No me resultó nada fácil moverme, pues de repente empezó a pesarme el cuerpo. Enseguida descubrí que no era exactamente eso; estaba cansándome rápidamente, pero aun así continué y conseguí llegar al edificio, donde encontré otro problema: estaba cerrado a cal y canto.

«Bueno, voy a probar entonces a abrirlo a la fuerza», pensé. Un sencillo _Alohomora_ podría servir, supuse, pero fue tirarlo y ver que no. Además, ese sencillo conjuro me cansó lo indecible, tanto que tuve que salir de la mente de algún modo, porque lo próximo que recuerdo es estar tumbada en mi cama, con un pálido Harry a mi lado, asustado.

—¿Estás bien, Bellatrix? —me preguntó, alterado.

—Me… me duele la cabeza… —bisbiseé, aturdida—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Mis defensas eran demasiado fuertes, supongo —dijo Harry, suspirando aliviado al ver que me encontraba bien, salvo por el dolor de cabeza—. Puse media seguridad, por eso conseguiste llegar al edificio, pero esa tormenta de arena drena la magia del intruso.

—¿Y era seguridad de nivel medio? —pregunté, atónita, mientras él se tumbaba a mi lado, más tranquilo—. ¡Qué bárbaro! ¡Cómo será entonces a máxima seguridad!

—Esto, pero multiplicado por tres, es lo que le espera a cualquier intruso no bienvenido —dijo Harry—. Se lo reservo a Voldy si le da por intentar entrar en mi mente, y quizá a Dumby si intenta hurgar sin mi consentimiento. La cosa irá así: la tormenta será más fuerte, apenas se verá el edificio, pero una fuerza le alentará a ir hacia la sombra que se verá, igual que te alentó a ti a ir también, pero tú habrías podido vencer la curiosidad si hubieras querido; a máxima seguridad no es curiosidad, sino obsesión, alcanzar ese lugar. Pero no será fácil. La magia se drenará más deprisa y, si por un casual llegara al edificio, cosa que dudo, no sólo encontraría la puerta cerrada, sino que también encontrará muchas trampas y monstruos de mi invención dentro, por si consigue abrirla. Entre los monstruos había pensado en incluir zerglings —rió.

—Zerglings, qué cachondo —reí—. ¿Y por qué no a la Reina de Espadas en persona, ya puesto? —ahora reímos los dos, a la vez que él soltó algo así como que realmente quedaba bien Kerrigan como jefe final del laberinto—. De todas formas, es genial. Un escudo diseñado para destrozar al atacante, sin duda —ponderé, satisfecha en grado sumo—. Puedes incluso matar al intruso con esto, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, ahora ya lo sé —dijo Harry, apurado ahora—. Lo siento, mi amor, te he hecho daño con esto, pero te aseguro que ha sido sin querer.

—Tranquilo, no es nada —dije, abrazándolo—. Sólo es cansancio. Has hecho muy bien en mostrarme de lo que eres capaz, así estoy más tranquila. Las clases de Oclumancia ya han terminado. Ya podrás centrarte más en la animagia y la Legeremancia si quieres.

—¿Podríamos hacer aquel ejercicio mental que me propusiste hace unos días? —pidió él.

—Claro, ningún problema —acepté—. Pero hay que tener cuidado. Lo aprendí en la sección de Ravenclaw y aún no lo tengo del todo claro porque no pude practicarlo con Helena, al estar muerta.

—Tiene que ser la leche esa sección —dijo Harry, sonriendo.

—Ya te digo —confirmé—. Lo malo es que sólo un animago ave es capaz de ver la entrada. Por eso te digo que te centres ahora en la animagia, para transformarte en cuervo cuanto antes y entrar. Aun así, te lo enseñaré, a ver qué somos capaces de hacer. En primer lugar…

* * *

Pronto llegaron los temidos exámenes, temidos sobre todo por los alumnos de quinto y séptimo, al ser los exámenes de certificación. Los TIMOs y los EXTASIS eran durísimos, si lo sabré yo, que tuve que hacerlos en su momento. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al serme revelado que _debía_ pasar los EXTASIS de nuevo, al menos los de las asignaturas relacionadas con la medimagia, órdenes de Pomfrey. Eso me molestó muchísimo, sobre todo porque ella sabía que mis estudios de medimagia eran una simple pantomima, que eran para que sirvieran de coartada para mi estancia en Hogwarts como humana. ¿O es que realmente quería que yo fuera su sustituta el día de mañana?

—Ya sé que en teoría sólo estabas para pasar desapercibida aquí —dijo—. Precisamente por eso tienes que pasar estos exámenes. Si quieres que el año que viene puedas seguir estando aquí como humana, aprueba los EXTASIS que te diga. Funciona así, no es cosa mía.

—¡Pero ya no me acuerdo de la mitad de las cosas! —protesté, desesperada.

—¿Y ese es el problema? —dijo Pomfrey, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—. Si todos los problemas fueran tan fáciles de resolver…

«Sí, claro, como tú no tienes que examinarte…», pensé, poniendo mala cara.

—No te preocupes, mujer, que es fácil —insistió Pomfrey—. Sólo tienes tres exámenes, y con los libros que te pasé a principios de curso debes de haber aprendido lo suficiente para pasarlos con la gorra. Te hiciste el vademécum, ¿verdad?

—Sí, si por eso no hay problema —gruñí—. Mi problema son las pociones, que nunca se me han dado bien. En caso contrario me habría tapado esta estúpida Marca Tenebrosa con una poción en vez de aplicar ilusiones. ¿Tú sabes lo que me costó aprenderme la poción para rejuvenecer? Y ni siquiera me salió bien del todo. Sólo quería rejuvenecer físicamente, pero conservando mi mente intacta.

—¿Sí? Pues menos mal que te salió mal —dijo la jefa, y yo me la quedé mirando sorprendida—. Piénsalo. Si te hubiera salido como querías, no estarías en el grupo de Harry, por ejemplo, más que nada porque no te habrías enamorado de él y, sobre todo, no habrías pasado por adolescente. Ese supuesto fracaso tuyo fue, en realidad, un éxito total y absoluto.

—¿Quieres decir que la poción de rejuvenecimiento es la causante de que mi vida vaya lo bien que va? —pregunté, anonadada, y ante su asentimiento no pude más que sorprenderme aún más si cabía—. ¡Y yo pensando que había cometido un error! —suspiré—. Menos mal entonces. Recuerdo lo que hice como si hubiera rejuvenecido ayer mismo, así que voy a escribirlo para que no se olvide. Aun así, sigo teniendo problemas con Pociones.

—Pues las repasamos, no hay problema —dijo Pomfrey, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ah, y quiero una copia de tu poción de rejuvenecimiento. Es muy buena, mejor que la que querías hacerte. Igual me sirve en el futuro.

—Lo dudo, jefa, necesitas un trozo de Piedra Filosofal —dije, mientras escribía la receta.

«Realmente tiene razón», pensé. «Visto de ese modo, me salió mejor que la buena. Es una gran forma de conseguir evitar el envejecimiento, aunque tendría que mejorarlo un poco para evitar incluso cumplir años. Ya se verá si la jefa me convierte en una eminencia en Pociones».

Harry, por otra parte, iba concienciado en que también catearía Pociones, además de Historia de la Magia y Adivinación. Eran sin duda las asignaturas que peor se le daban y ni se molestó en estudiar para sacarlas. De hecho, no tenía intención siquiera de presentarse a los TIMOs de esas asignaturas… hasta que Hermione se enteró.

—Me debes de pillar en un día raro, porque te voy a perdonar la Historia de la Magia y la Adivinación —dijo, muy enfadada—. ¡Pero de ninguna manera voy a dejar que suspendas Pociones! ¡Vamos a practicarlas, ahora mismo, y no quiero oírte protestar!

Y se lo llevó prácticamente a rastras a la biblioteca en busca de libros especializados, para luego pasar a un aula vacía para practicar, teniéndole allí hasta que estuvo satisfecha con los resultados. Decididamente, cuando se ponía en ese plan no había quien la aguantara, pero en ese momento era buena cosa. Harry aprendería Pociones por pura pesadez de su hermana.

Los resultados, tanto en mi caso como en el de Harry, fueron mejores de lo esperado. Ambos nos presentamos a Pociones, él a su TIMO y yo a mi EXTASIS, y no sé a él, pero a mí me salió sorprendentemente bien. Pero me encontré a Harry al acabar el examen y parecía satisfecho, así que pude presuponer en ese momento que también le había salido bien, mejor de lo esperado al menos. Se veía que Pomfrey y Hermione valían como profesoras, si habían conseguido hacer mejorar a dos cazurros en Pociones como Harry y yo. Además, en su caso, parecía que no tener a Snape pegado a su espalda le ayudaba bastante a rendir mejor. Parecía que todo iba a salir bien de una vez.

¡Cómo odio no tener razón a veces!

* * *

Al día siguiente de haber acabado los exámenes ocurrió una de las peores cosas que podían suceder. Yo no estaba en ese momento con Harry, pero sí puedo apostar que dijo algo así a sus más allegados cuando los encontró, con voz suplicante:

—¡Chicos, tenéis que acompañarme a Londres inmediatamente! ¡Los mortífagos se han llevado a _mi_ Bella!


	31. Secuestro

**Disclaimer: ¡Cómo! ¿Han secuestrado a la enfermera más sexy de Hogwarts? ¡Imperdonable!**

**A/N: Llegamos por fin al final del quinto año (ya era hora). Esta es la primera parte de las dos que cuentan toda la aventura de Harry en el Ministerio de Magia. Aunque el secuestro de Bella es casi una copia exacta del supuesto secuestro de Sirius, en esta ocasión el secuestro es auténtico, por tanto las consecuencias serán diferentes. Se verá un cambio drástico en la trama a partir de aquí, por fin, justo lo que todo quisqui estaba esperando. Creedme, yo también esperaba llegar hasta aquí ya, aunque me está costando más de lo que pensaba cuadrar bien mis ideas para que no quede una chapuza.**

**En fin, no digo más. R&R.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**SECUESTRO**

_Harry_

_

* * *

_

Ah, ¿que me toca a mí narrar? No creo que vaya a hacerlo tan bien como Bella; a fin de cuentas, ella lleva más tiempo en esto. Pero como me ha pasado el testigo, allá voy:

Al día siguiente sucedió lo peor que podía sucederme. Sí, vale, dirás que morir a manos de Voldy es seguramente lo peor que podría sucederme y no fue eso lo que pasó si estoy aquí narrando esto, pero yo no lo veo así. Para mí hay cosas peores que la muerte y una de ellas es lo que voy a relatar a continuación.

Me desperté con el alba, como siempre, y para no variar mi rutina lo primero que hice fue pasar un brazo a mi lado, esperando encontrarla. Cual fue mi sorpresa que no estaba allí, así que abrí los ojos, hasta ese momento aún cerrados, para ver si me estaba esperando levantada o qué. Pero sólo vi una nota escrita con recortes de revistas, al más puro estilo de las pelis de secuestros serie B.

_Tenemos a tu amiguita, Potter. Si quieres volver a verla, ven al Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia antes de que se ponga el sol. Pasado el plazo, no me responsabilizo de lo que pueda pasarle. Ven solo._

Yo no soy particularmente experto en tema de secuestros, como has de entender, pero si esa nota no demostraba que habían secuestrado a Bella, no sé qué podría demostrarlo.

«¡Ay, no, Bella!», pensé, preocupado, dando vueltas por la habitación. Algo tenía que hacer, aunque los secuestradores me habían dado pocas opciones, la verdad. Tenía que pensar en algo y deprisa. Bella era muy importante para mí y no podía dejarla en la estacada. No hay nadie que maneje el látigo mejor que ella y… no, no es momento de bromear. Esto es serio.

Así pues, me movilicé rápidamente, cogiendo la capa de invisibilidad por si acaso. Necesitaría a mis amigos, naturalmente, al ser Bella tan amiga suya como mía, y sobre todo un plan sólido para rescatarla. No iba a ser tarea fácil.

Entré en el Gran Comedor lo más rápido posible, aunque sin llamar la atención, y pronto vi a Hermione. Era de esperar que se levantara antes que yo y que estuviera desayunando algo. Cogí unas salchichas para aparentar, aunque la verdad es que tenía un nudo en el estómago.

—Hola, Harry —saludó, como si nada, sin apenas reparar en mí—. ¿Cómo es que hoy no estás con Bella…? ¡Dios mío! ¡Vaya cara traes! ¡Ha pasado algo, seguro!

—Mira —le tendí la carta, que leyó rápidamente, y la cara de preocupación fue instantánea.

—¿Quién crees que ha sido? ¿Un mortífago? —preguntó.

—Es lo más lógico —dije—, aunque me pregunto por qué se la llevarían al Departamento de Misterios. No sé dónde queda. La única pista es que está en el Ministerio de Magia, y no es muy precisa.

—Voy contigo —se ofreció Hermione.

—Por supuesto, iremos todo el grupo —acepté—. No confío en nadie más. Los adultos nos excluirían enseguida y lo harían a su modo, lo que significaría la muerte de Bella casi de fijo porque tardarían demasiado en organizarse.

—¿Y cómo iríais hasta el Ministerio de Magia? —oímos a nuestra espalda. Fue darnos la vuelta y ver a Fred y George sonrientes, enrollando un objeto que no identifiqué.

—¿Perdón? —dije, haciéndome el sueco. Aunque la pregunta era buena, las cosas como son.

—No finjas, Harry, que os hemos oído —dijo Fred.

—Nuestro último invento revolucionará el mundo del espionaje —añadió George—. Las orejas extensibles.

—Con esto podemos oír a gente que esté hablando en la mesa de Ravenclaw sin movernos de aquí —explicó Fred, mostrando el objeto que estaba enrollando. En efecto, se asemejaba a una oreja, pero con una especie de cable de carne donde habría ido pegada a la cabeza si hubiera sido auténtica—. Bueno, con estas no, pero sí tenemos planeado hacer orejas extensibles más largas para escuchar las conversaciones privadas de nuestros padres, por ejemplo.

—Algunas son interesantes —continuó George.

—Vale —atajé—, es obvio que habéis estado escuchando nuestra conversación desde el principio, así que estaréis al tanto. El reloj corre en nuestra contra. ¿Qué tenéis pensado?

—Llevadnos con nosotros y llegaremos en un momento —negoció George.

Accedí, claro. No había tiempo de discutir. Pero la solución que dieron no me pareció muy satisfactoria, más bien absurda.

—¿Apareciéndonos? —pregunté—. Pero si eso no se aprende hasta sexto, creo.

—Exacto, y nosotros estamos en séptimo, por tanto sabemos Aparecernos —indicó Fred—. Por eso nos necesitáis. Además, sabemos un montón de trucos para sobrevivir. No os retrasaremos.

—Vale —dijo Hermione—. Iremos hasta la estatua que utilizaste en tercero para ir a Hogsmeade, Harry. Una vez allí, nos agarramos a Fred y George y nos Aparecemos en la puerta del Ministerio, buscamos a Bella, les pedimos a los mortífagos con toda la amabilidad del mundo que la liberen, que no les sirve para nada, y volvemos como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Ese es el plan?

—Evidentemente no —murmuré—. Entrar así es como colgarnos un cartel que nos cubriera todo el cuerpo en el que pusiera "odio a los negros" en medio del Bronx. Lo malo es que mi capa de invisibilidad no nos cubriría a todos.

—No te preocupes por la ocultación, tengo un plan —dijo Hermione—. Vamos a avisar a los demás. Lo de ir a Hogsmeade por el pasadizo que usaste en tercero es necesario, aquí no podríamos Aparecernos.

Así que dicho y hecho, en un momento reunimos a todo el equipo y nos fuimos al aula donde estaba el pasadizo secreto que usé para ir a Hogsmeade en tercero, tal y como dijo Hermione. Una vez allí, mi hermana nos hizo un encantamiento muy extraño. Cuando me dio algunos toquecitos con la punta de la varita en la cabeza, sentí como si me acabara de cascar un huevo en la coronilla y estuviera escurriéndose la clara por la nuca y extendiéndose por los hombros y los brazos. Me miré y vi que, en realidad, parecía estar desapareciendo a ojos vista, y no era yo solo, éramos todos. Pero, no sé si porque todos estábamos bajo el encantamiento o qué, si mirábamos bien podíamos ver nuestras siluetas en relieve sobre la superficie del aula, como si en vez de invisibles fuéramos transparentes. No sé, era muy raro, pero era un método de ocultación cojonudo y así se lo dije.

—Gracias —dijo ella, sonriendo, y un leve rubor le asomó por las mejillas—. Bueno, vámonos ya, que se hace tarde.

Asentí y entré el primero, seguido de Hermione y el resto detrás. Una vez en Hogsmeade, nos agarramos a Fred y George y nos Aparecimos en un callejón en el que, según los gemelos, estaba la entrada de las visitas al Ministerio de Magia.

* * *

—Bueno, ya sólo falta entrar —dijo Fred, jovial, nada más Aparecernos—. Entremos en esa cabina muggle, es la entrada de las visitas.

Algunos se miraron con extrañeza, preguntándose cómo entraríamos los diez en la cabina. Yo personalmente me encogí de hombros y los seguí y, aunque algunos no parecían muy dispuestos, al final acabamos metiéndonos todos, apretadillos, eso sí. La verdad, me asombró poder respirar en el ratito que estuvimos.

De pronto se oyó una gélida voz femenina que no era de las chicas del grupo. Era una voz típica de las estaciones de tren, tipo "tren destino Liverpool estacionado en vía 3" o algo así.

—Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia —dijo—. Por favor, diga su nombre completo y el motivo de su visita.

—¿Tú crees que eso es prudente? —le susurré a George.

—No hay problema, créeme —dijo George, divertido—. Si supieras las barrabasadas que hemos dicho…

—…y todas han colado —añadió Fred, riéndose. Nos nombró a todos por nuestros nombres y apellidos, ya para la voz _en off_, pero se quedó en blanco con el motivo de nuestra visita.

—Vamos de caza —repliqué. Si lo que decían Fred y George era verdad, quería ver hasta qué punto podíamos colarnos en el Ministerio. Los que pudieron mirarme, lo hicieron con un gesto de sorpresa y reproche a la vez—. ¡Qué! Es la verdad. Tendremos que cazar a los mortífagos para salvar a Bella, ¿no?

Por inverosímil que pareciera, coló, denotando la efectividad del sistema de seguridad del Ministerio, que resultó ser prácticamente nula. Así iban las cosas, claro… Al cabo de un momento, aparecieron tantas chapas como personas estábamos en esa superpoblada cabina telefónica. Curiosamente, en ellas estaban grabados nuestros nombres y nuestra misión: "Harry Potter yendo de caza" ponía la mía.

—Nunca dejarán de sorprenderme estas cosas —musité, mientras el suelo subía de repente. Era obvio que esa cabina destrozada era, en realidad, una especie de ascensor mágico bastante bien oculto a los muggles, las cosas como son. Ninguno osaría entrar en esa destartalada caja que era la cabina.

Ya dentro, me pareció curioso que no hubiera absolutamente nadie. Lo normal habría sido encontrar el atrio de entrada atestado de gente, al ser un lugar tan, supuestamente, importante, pero no había ni siquiera guardias de seguridad y eso escamaba lo suyo. Aun así, nos encaminamos a un lugar que, repentinamente, me empezó a sonar… aunque no lo había visto nunca. Los sueños ahora cobraban significado.

—Tened las varitas preparadas —avisé, sacando la mía. Éramos invisibles, sí, pero no por eso estábamos exentos de peligro—. Podemos encontrarnos cualquier cosa cuando menos lo esperemos.

Avanzamos alerta ante cualquier ruido. Al principio pensé que podríamos ir por las escaleras para que no se notara más de lo debido nuestra presencia allí, pero al ver el primer tramo decidí que lo mejor sería pillar el ascensor. Nuestras piernas lo agradecerían, sin duda.

—Madre mía, y pensar que estuvimos a punto de bajarnos nueve pisos andando… —comentó Blaise, agarrada a Luna, en voz baja, por supuesto.

—Ya sólo ver la cantidad de escalones que había para llegar al primer sótano me dejaba las piernas como un chicle —añadió Neville, con Susan agarrada a su brazo, y también con un susurro.

—Y menos mal que era bajada, imaginaos la subida —terció George.

—¡Hala, tú, calla! —recriminó Fred, masajeándose los músculos de las piernas en un acto reflejo.

Les chisté, pues ellos habían empleado su tono normal. Estaban demasiado tranquilos, como si no evaluaran bien el peligro en que estábamos. Me daba que habíamos hecho una soberana tontería yendo solos, por muchos que fuéramos, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Perder a Bella habría sido desastroso, pero perder a todos, yo incluido, iba a ser el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocíamos, no sabía por qué me daba. Algo me decía que el destino del Mundo Mágico estaba ligado a mí… o eso o era el desayuno, que fijo que estaba en mal estado…

En fin, continuamos adelante, sin encontrarnos con nadie, atravesando el primer pasillo de mi sueño, y eso era muy extraño. Lo normal habría sido encontrarnos con los que trabajaran allí. Esto cada vez olía más a trampa.

Al llegar a la primera puerta, la tiré con un _Reducto_ (quedó efectivamente reducida a gravilla) tras otro hechizo insonorizante por si acaso, al no encontrar otra forma de abrirla, y atravesamos el hueco. Segunda puerta, segunda insonorización y segundo _Reducto_ y así sucesivamente. Aquello era demasiado fácil.

—Qué tranquilo está todo —observó Hermione, alerta.

—Demasiado tranquilo —confirmó Draco, a su lado.

De repente se empezaron a oír risas siniestras en Dolby Surround, lo cual me sacó de mi ensoñación. Yo estaba seguro de que seguíamos siendo invisibles, pero estaba claro que nos habían detectado de todas formas. Era de esperar, a fin de cuentas. Eran mortífagos y, seguramente, tan hábiles como la misma Bella. En efecto, mis sospechas fueron totalmente acertadas, muy a mi pesar.

Una fila de mortífagos nos cortaba el paso, y al mismo tiempo otra fila bloqueaba nuestra huida.

«La hemos cagao», pensé, mientras las piernas me empezaban a temblar.

* * *

_Bella_

_

* * *

_

Me desperté sobresaltada y lo primero que vi fue que no estaba familiarizada con el lugar en el que estaba; primer motivo para sentirme preocupada. Seguidamente, traté de moverme, pues estaba incómodamente sentada en una silla de oficina, descubriendo que tenía las manos atadas; mi preocupación iba en aumento rápidamente. Pero llegó a su _súmmum_ cuando me encontré frente a frente con lo más horrible a ojos vista desde que conocí a Ronald Weasley, y eso son palabras mayores.

Era nada menos que Rodolphus Lestrange, mi aún marido.

Solo que no lo enfoqué debidamente, pues un tremendo mareo me lo impedía, acción y efecto seguramente de algún brebaje abyecto. No obstante, descarté esa opción inmediatamente después de sentir un dolor agudo en el bulbo raquídeo, producto de un golpe muy bien dado, las cosas como son, un dolor que me obligó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Eso sí, no grité ni hice gesto alguno, como si no me doliera. Era evidente que Ruddy no estaba solo, al ser un golpe fuerte pero controlado, al más puro estilo de Lucius Malfoy o alguno de sus compinches.

Traté de hacer memoria, a pesar de lo delicado de mi situación actual, tratado de averiguar cómo era que estaba atada a una silla de oficina en un lugar que no conocía, con el mortífago más repugnante al oeste del Pecos situado frente a mí. Por suerte para mí (por lo asombrosamente pesado que podía llegar a ser, más que nada), aún no se había dado cuenta de que acababa de despertarme. Me esforcé en recordar y me vinieron a la luz algunas imágenes que no tardé mucho en enlazar.

Salía de la enfermería, cansada y somnolienta, con unas ganas enormes de coger el catre de Harry, por estar más cerca que el mío más que nada, y echarme la madre de las siestas sin desvestirme siquiera. En esto que, poco antes de llegar al pasillo de la planta baja, me quedé de repente rígida y caí de espaldas aplomo. Alguien me acababa de tirar un _Petrificus Totalus_ por la espalda que me sentó como una patada en la boca del estómago. Y fue entonces cuando vi una lechuza ir volando a la habitación de Harry con un papel en el pico, seguida de la cara de Lucius, acompañado cómo no por sus guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle senior.

«Genial, y yo aquí petrificada», pensé, incapaz siquiera de cerrar los ojos.

—Excelente, otro plan que ha salido a la perfección —dijo Lucius, satisfecho de sí mismo—. Pero claro, ha sido un plan mío, no podía salir de otro modo.

—¿En serio, jefe? —preguntó Crabbe.

—¿Incluso lo de perdernos en la cuarta planta como tres estudiantes de primero? —añadió Goyle.

—Efectivamente, mis queridos, a la par que estúpidos, subalternos —soltó Lucius, con un tono teatral—. De esta forma nadie ha podido seguirnos la pista. Todo formaba parte de mi plan.

—Para mí que el tío se ha perdido de verdad pero dice eso para quedar bien —le susurró Crabbe a Goyle al oído.

—Bien, ahora procederé a hablar con la señorita —continuó Lucius, haciendo oídos sordos al susurro.

—Sí, ya, a hablar… —murmuró Crabbe.

—Pues va a ser una conversación de lo más unilateral entonces —añadió Goyle, con sorna.

Lucius los miró con indiferencia, quizá conteniéndose de soltarles algo desagradable, antes de dirigirse a mí.

—Bueno, mi querida cuñada —dijo, con el tono aristocrático que le caracterizaba en diversas situaciones como la actual, hablar conmigo—. Es hora de volver al viejo redil. Pero antes de que te… invitemos… a dormir plácidamente durante un buen rato, y en aras de hacerte sentir mal contigo misma, que es esencial, he de comunicarte que este pequeño secuestro va a acabar con la muerte de tu aún más pequeño novio.

Se rió maléficamente.

—Oh, buena risa, jefe —alabó Crabbe.

—Gracias, hombre, he estado practicando —dijo Lucius, divertido.

Eso fue lo último que oí antes de sentir un terrible golpe en el bulbo raquídeo, golpe que me sumió en las sombras durante un tiempo indeterminado para mí.

Esto es lo último que recuerdo antes de verme atrapada en esta silla… bueno, aparte de un dolor lacerante y repentino en la nuca, justo donde me habían dado cuando me noquearon. Hice un pequeño mohín por dicho dolor, que crecía por momentos, descubriéndole al final a Ruddy que estaba despierta.

—Ah, ya estás despierta —Rodolphus se me acercó y me plantó un beso por todo el morro, dejándome después la cara perdida de babas. Asqueroso, te lo digo—. Veo que sigues siendo igual de dura que antaño, Bellatrix. Y no parece que pasen los años para ti, según veo.

—Joder, Rodolphus, lávate los dientes de vez en cuando —gruñí, asqueada—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? ¿El año pasado?

—Definitivamente, no has cambiado —murmuró Rodolphus, evidentemente molesto—. Sigues siendo una zorra irrespetuosa.

Me callé. No merecía la pena responder a un insulto tan burdo. Que dijera lo que le diera la gana, y cuanto más dijera mejor. Eso me posibilitaría mi fuga.

En efecto, siguió poniéndome verde, jactándose de su superioridad sobre mí en ese momento, al estar yo atada e indefensa, al menos aparentemente. Cuando por fin dejó su ego a la altura que quiso, me tocó a mí hablar… o eso creí.

—A todo esto, pensé que estabas muerta —dijo.

—Ya ves, se me pasó —bromeé, una vez que ya conseguí decir algo. Todas nuestras conversaciones habían sido siempre así, él hablaba y yo ignoraba, aunque hoy tenía ganas de cantarle las cuarenta en bastos y decirle lo que tenía pensado hacerle—. Y ahora que sacas el tema de morir y eso, he de informarte de que vas a morir muy pronto.

Rodolphus rió, lo cual me vino perfecto. Ya casi estaba.

—¿Y me matarías tú? —dijo, con aire divertido.

—Claro —aseguré, también divertida—. Y después irían los demás, porque está claro que no estás solo.

—¿Y cómo lo harías?

—Bueno, le echaría algo más de imaginación que vosotros, claro está —ponderé—. Desde luego, no me limitaría a un _Avada kedavra_ como hacéis los mortífagos de segunda división. Tampoco voy a arriesgarme con un _Crucio_ porque se te oiría gritar como una parturienta hasta en China y no me conviene. No, yo creo que lo más divertido sería un _Reducto_ en los dientes y ver cómo te explota la cabeza. Sucio, sí, pero como yo no soy quien va a limpiar tus restos, me da igual.

—Entiendo —dijo él, mirándome de reojo—. ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer, si puede saberse?

—Fácil —sonreí—. ¿Sabes mis cuerdas? —él asintió—. Las he desatado —indiqué, sacando las manos para demostrarlo. Ya sólo me restó apuntar con un dedo a su jeta, contorsionada por la sorpresa y el terror—. _Reducto_.

El resultado fue inmediato y más efectivo de lo que esperaba. Al ser un conjuro ejecutado sin varita, fue bastante menos limpio de lo normal y, todo hay que decirlo, fue toda una gozada. Nada más pronunciarlo, la cabeza de Rodolphus estalló, dejándome perdida de su sangre y de lo poco que hubiera dentro. Me entró la risa y me quedé mirando cómo caía aplomo contra el suelo, mientras el resto de su sangre me salpicaba y me bañaba entera.

—¡Sí, por fin soy viuda! —exclamé, exultante. El peso que me acababa de quitar de encima, oye. No lo sabes bien. Cogí la varita de Ruddy—. Y qué gustito da sentir sangre calentita en el cuerpo. Quiero más.

Esto hizo que otro mortífago entrara en la sala donde estaba recluida con aviesas intenciones, facilitándome aún más las cosas. Otro _Reducto_ en su nariz, esta vez con varita, acabó de bañarme de sangre, justo lo que quería en ese momento, y al mismo tiempo me dejó el camino libre para salir de allí, tras coger la varita del finado.

Pero eso sólo era el principio, y no podía seguir bañándome en la sangre de mis víctimas. A partir de ese momento tenía que ir más despacio. No sabía cuántos enemigos tenía ahí dentro ni su posición, así que debía moverme en silencio, pasar desapercibida, fundirme en las sombras, si quería salir de allí viva y entera. Necesitaba a Harry y él me necesitaba a mí, así que tenía que volver a su lado cuanto antes.

* * *

Llegué sin prisa pero sin pausa, tras matar a otros tres mortífagos despistados y a otro que me sorprendió escondiéndome bajo una caja, a otra sala, que más bien parecía un despacho, que estaba oscuro como boca de lobo… hasta que entré, que fue cuando se encendieron las luces y se cerró la puerta. Atrapada.

—Vaya, has tardado menos de lo que pensaba en liberarte, Bella. No has perdido facultades por lo que veo, eso está bien.

Era Lucius, acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle, como siempre. Estaban muy tranquilos, sentados en torno a una mesa, bebiendo té como si estuviéramos en su casa. Me fijé en que había una bola blanca del tamaño de una pelota de golf en el centro de la mesa, sobre un paño.

—A la próxima vez que quieras bañarte, utiliza agua, no sangre —aconsejó Goyle a modo de burla.

—A falta de pan, buenas son tortas, como dijo aquél —dije, palpándome detrás de la cabeza. A pesar de decir la frase con naturalidad, estaba totalmente alerta. Esos tres no eran los mortífagos de segunda división a los que me había enfrentado en la huida hasta allí; estos eran élites, como yo, y no convenía dar ni un paso en falso.

—Eso es verdad. ¿Qué tal la nuca? —se interesó Lucius, fingiendo, por supuesto, tras ver mi gesto—. Espero que Goyle no te haya dado demasiado fuerte. Ven a sentarte con nosotros. Tenemos algo que enseñarte, algo que te va a sorprender.

—No, gracias, no me fío —rechacé.

—Vamos, no irás a rechazar una invitación cortés, no sería educado —insistió Lucius, con voz aterciopelada, quizá su voz más peligrosa, aunque curiosamente no detecté peligro inmediato. Quizá Lucius se había hecho aún más ducho que yo misma en ese truco.

—De acuerdo —acepté, acercándome con cautela, por si era una trampa—, me vendrá bien un descanso, pero no pienso beber ese té.

—No te apures, no está demasiado envenenado —bromeó Crabbe.

—Cierto —añadió Goyle—. De algún modo está hasta bueno y todo. Y eso que lo ha hecho Lucius. Con decirte que se lo está tomando sin protestar mucho…

—Vaya, es sorprendente, sin duda —tercié, siguiéndoles el rollo. La verdad es que meterse con Lucius era bastante entretenido, daba mucho juego—. Aun así no puedo aceptar, lo siento.

—Eso no es correcto, Bella —amonestó Lucius—. Somos mortífagos, sí, pero ante todo somos personajes de la alta sociedad inglesa, caracterizados por su refinamiento y su educación sin parangón —se oyó un cuesco—. Esos dos, en cambio —añadió, mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos, y yo hice lo mismo. Crabbe y Goyle se señalaron el uno al otro, pero la verdad es que nos daba igual quién fue. El olor era insoportable—, como son de la baja nobleza, supongo que ven normal acciones abyectas como soltar gases malolientes como los perros —suspiró e hizo un ademán de apartar el pestazo con la mano—. Me pregunto qué se le habrá muerto _dentro_ al que ha soltado… eso —carraspeó—. En fin, menos mal que nosotros somos más educados. ¿Vas a echar por tierra la educación que nos caracteriza porque ya no somos del mismo bando?

—Amén a eso —dijo Goyle.

—Tienes toda la razón, Lucius —añadió Crabbe, y se acercó al oído de Goyle—. Por una vez.

—Dejando también ese detalle aparte —gruñó Lucius, mirando ceñudo al par de bromistas—, y aprovechando que ha salido el tema de los bandos, ¿por qué no vuelves al nuestro, Bella? Está claro que te gusta bañarte en sangre, ahora mismo lo demuestras.

—¿Unirme a ti? ¿Para qué, para que luego me dejes tirada como hiciste con Cissy y Draco?

—Lo de Narcissa y Draco fue algo que hice por su bien, créeme —explicó Lucius—. No fue agradable tomar esa decisión, te lo aseguro, pero hay veces que hay que tomar decisiones dolorosas aunque necesarias. Deberías saberlo. Pero volviendo al tema que nos ocupa…

—No, gracias —rechacé sin dudar—. No quiero ver a Voldy ni en pintura. Seguro que ha planeado todo esto, aunque no sé para qué.

—Curioso… —carraspeó— "apelativo" para el Señor Oscuro, Bella —se le veía ligeramente nervioso, aunque se le pasó rápido—. De todas formas, ¿crees que el Señor Oscuro está informado de esto? —soltó, sorprendiéndome—. Él sabe cosas, sí, pero no lo sabe todo. Por ejemplo, no sabe que tenemos esto —se puso un guante de goma como los que utilizan las matronas para fregar los platos y cogió la bola de la mesa— y no lo va a saber, claro está. ¿Sabes lo que es?

—Una bola —dije, encogiéndome de hombros ante la obviedad de la respuesta.

—Muy bien —se burló Goyle—. Diez puntos para… ¿Ravenclaw? ¿Te han puesto en esa ridícula casa?

—Mejor Ravenclaw que Hufflepuff, la casa de los inútiles —estimó Crabbe—, y sin duda mejor que Gryffindor y sus proyectos de héroes.

—Dejando eso de lado —interrumpió Lucius, y eso se lo agradecí con la mirada, pues no venía a cuento que hablaran de ese tema—, proseguiré con la explicación. Esta bola no es una bola normal, Bella. Es una profecía dirigida nada menos que al Señor Oscuro y a tu novio, que por cierto, viene de camino, si es que no está aquí ya.

—¿Cómo? ¿Harry está aquí? —exclamé, alterada.

—Seguramente —dijo Lucius, tranquilo—. Pero no tengas prisa por ir a ayudarlo, aún no le hace falta. Este lugar es grande, más aún con el intrincado laberinto que tiene que atravesar para llegar hasta esta zona. Ah, por cierto, esto es el Ministerio de Magia, en concreto el Departamento de Misterios. De la sala de las esferas saqué esta profecía.

—¿Pero no es imposible sacar profecías de esa sala? —pregunté. Algo había oído al respecto en una ocasión, aunque no recordaba dónde ni cuándo—. Sólo los afectados por la profecía pueden sacarla, ¿no? Aparte de quienes las colocan en sus estantes, claro está.

—Bueno… —Lucius rió—. Eso no es del todo… exacto. Resulta que su seguridad no es muy buena, como pasa con todo lo referente al Ministerio. Ponte unos simples guantes de fregar y podrás cogerla sin problemas.

—¿Qué? ¿Con sólo eso? ¿Así es como la sacaste y como la puedes sostener? —pregunté, anonadada—. ¿Pero en qué piensan esos idiotas cuando tratan de proteger sus posesiones? ¡Un muggle podría haber cogido esa profecía!

—Por eso van las cosas como van… —comentó Goyle.

—Desde luego que sí —confirmé—. ¿Y qué dice la profecía? —pregunté, curiosa.

—Ni idea, es algo que tengo que averiguar —dijo Lucius—. Pero está claro que es algo que le interesa al Señor Oscuro, así que, si lo quiere, va a tener que darme una… compensación.

—A ver si te va a dar la compensación de dejar el mundo de los vivos… —hice ver.

—Lo dudo —dijo Lucius—. Seguramente odiaría que esta pequeña bolita se me cayera de las manos sin investigarla primero.

—Ya veo… —sonreí—. Lo tienes todo planeado, ¿no? Piensas traicionar a Voldy.

—¿Traicionarlo? No veo por qué —dijo Lucius, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es sólo que voy a ir un poco más libre que los demás mortífagos sin que nadie lo advierta. A fin de cuentas, ya he cumplido y, si no tiene ninguna orden directa, no tengo por qué ir… ¿cómo decirlo?… lamiéndole el culo, lamentando el vulgarismo. Puedo dedicarme a mis asuntos personales y sólo responderé ante él si me llama. Es fácil, ¿no?

—¿Qué estás tramando? —pregunté, suspicaz. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba Lucius de esa forma? Lo suyo era pensar, sí, pero no lo recordaba tan retorcido.

—Eso es secreto —dijo él, burlón, cerrando un ojo y haciendo una graciosa negativa con un dedo—. Quizá te podría decir algo si… digamos… —hizo una pausa de efecto, como si estuviera ponderando lo siguiente a decir. Era fingido, claro—. ¿Qué tal si te unes a mí? Siento insistir, pero realmente me viene muy bien tu ayuda. Si ves a Potter con aptitudes, podrías unirle también. Ha sido adiestrado por ti, tiene que ser una máquina de lanzar hechizos si lo comparamos con sus compañeros. Oí que hizo un excelente papel en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y…

…y oímos una risa siniestra que, por lo menos a mí, me puso los pelos de punta. Además era cercana.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —susurré.

—Me parece que tu querido Potter acaba de aparecer —murmuró Lucius.

—Entonces esta entrevista ha acabado —decidí, levantándome y yendo hacia la puerta—. No trates de detenerme y no intentes unirme de nuevo a los mortífagos, porque no vas a conseguir convencerme.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

—Vaya, es una lástima —dijo Lucius, apenado, y esta vez no fingía—. Bueno, qué le voy a hacer —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros y tomándose un sorbo de té.

—¿Sólo eso? —pregunté, sorprendida.

—Sí, yo no obligo a nadie —Lucius se volvió a encoger de hombros—. Te he tentado y no ha salido, he insistido y sigo sin poder convencerte, así que no insisto más. Ahora déjanos, que queremos acabar de tomarnos este té antes de irnos.

Suspiré y me fui definitivamente. Era evidente que no eran mis enemigos, al menos no directamente. Aun así, tenía dudas: ¿por qué me habían secuestrado entonces? ¿Era para enrolarme en su grupo? Y si no, ¿qué tramaban?


	32. Se acabó el juego

**Disclaimer: ¡Más madera, es la guerra!**

**A/N: Llegamos al final del quinto libro con más cambios con respecto al original. Ahora se verán algunas cosas que he ido escondiendo, y esto sólo es el principio. Os dejo con la incertidumbre, queridos/as lectores/as. Sólo os diré: ¡más madera, es la guerra! XD**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**SE ACABÓ EL JUEGO**

Continué preguntándome la razón de mi secuestro mientras continuaba tratando de salir de aquel laberinto. Había mortífagos apostados en todas partes, por tanto debía redoblar mis esfuerzos para evitar ser detectada. De modo que, siempre que me encontraba alguno, me acercaba con todo el sigilo del cual era capaz y lo mataba silenciosamente por la espalda. Había optado por una versión mejorada del _Petrificus Totalus_, llamada _Petrificus Maximus_, que era harto efectivo, ya que petrificaba incluso los órganos internos de los afectados, matándolos instantáneamente. ¿Doloroso? Lo dudo mucho, al estar el sistema nervioso central paralizado. ¿Silencioso? Ya lo creo, no me hacía falta pronunciar el hechizo y les hacía caer despacio al suelo para que no se oyera nada. El problema es que oía mis pasos pringosos por la sangre de Rodolphus y su compañero, los que cayeron con el _Reducto_. Y seguramente las huellas se verían a leguas de distancia. Debía tener cuidado con los ataques por la espalda.

«Creo que voy a tener que darme un buen chapuzón en el lago después de esto», pensé, mirándome de arriba abajo. «Aunque de momento voy a disfrutar. Verme cubierta de sangre tiene que acojonar».

Callejeé durante un rato por las distintas entradas y recovecos del Departamento de Misterios (callejeé, sí, lo he dicho bien. Aquello era enorme), matando mortífagos al tiempo que buscaba a Harry y su grupo. Estaba claro que no había venido solo y, conociéndole, estaba segura de que se había traído a todo el grupo en vez de pedir ayuda a un profesor o a algún habitante de la casa Black. Ahora veía claro que el objetivo real de mi secuestro no era enrolarme de nuevo a los mortífagos, sino cazar a Harry. Y yo no lo iba a permitir.

Pero no me fue tan fácil encontrarlos. Ese lugar era realmente intrincado y, a fuerza de recorrer sus pasillos, sus puertas y sus salas, me perdí. Quizá eso fue lo que necesitaba, pues de pronto oí un ligero ruido y, asombrosamente, vi una ligera deformación del suelo de un pasillo que atravesaba al que iba yo, algo tan sutil que perfectamente podría haberlo pasado por alto, pero de algún modo me llamó la atención. Fue oir un susurro y distinguir la voz de Harry. Anonadada, fijé la vista todo lo que pude y pude percibir vagamente las siluetas transparentes de todo el grupo (sabía que no vendría solo) caminar con cuidado por el pasillo. Cómo se las apañaban para ser prácticamente invisibles era algo que no podía saber por el momento. Que era un método genial, sin duda. El problema llegó cuando vi que el camuflaje no sirvió contra un mortífago, que por lo visto había decidido seguirlos discretamente. No dudé un instante cuando el mortífago los apuntó, aun sin ver exactamente dónde estaban.

—_Petrificus Maximus_ —conjuré, esta vez en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente alta como para que Harry y sus amigos me oyeran, y el mortífago cayó despacito.

—¡Esa voz! ¡Bella! —exclamó el aún transparente Harry—. ¡Dios, estás llena de sangre! ¿Qué te han hecho?

—Salvo raptarme y obligarme a soportar un hedor espantoso, nada —susurré, encogiéndome de hombros, tras chistarle, y no fui la única que lo hizo—. Gracias por venir a rescatarme, de todas formas.

—Veo que no hacía falta, después de todo —observó la voz de Fred Weasley; sin duda estaba su gemelo a su lado. Qué raro que Harry enrolara a esos dos bromistas.

—¿Eh? ¡Es la prisionera! —exclamó un mortífago desde atrás. Menos mal que me llamó "la prisionera", por otra parte, porque estaba Neville y que supiera quién soy daría al traste con nuestra amistad.

—¡Rodolphus es un incompetente, la ha dejado escapar! —exclamó otro.

—¡Dejad de hablar y matadla! —ordenó un tercero.

Pero, y ya era mala suerte, en ese momento se les pasó el encantamiento a Harry y compañía, descubriéndose accidentalmente a los tres mortífagos.

—¡Harry Potter! —exclamaron los tres a la vez, asombrados.

—¡Mierda! —espetó Harry—. ¡Vámonos de aquí cagando leches!

—Estoy de acuerdo —añadí, siguiéndolo, y el resto del grupo no necesitó oírlo otra vez tampoco. Claro que estábamos de acuerdo.

—¡A ellos, que no escapen! —ordenó el tercer mortífago, que parecía llevar la voz cantante.

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos mientras nos llovían maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Por suerte, esos mortífagos tenían los ojos tapados, porque no me explico si no cómo fallaban todas las maldiciones, pero era cuestión de tiempo que alguno acertara si no hacíamos algo para evitarlo. Por eso eché un vistazo hacia atrás y no vi a muchos mortífagos cerca. Podríamos con ellos.

—¡A por ellos, chicos! —alenté a mis compañeros—. ¡Disparad a matar!

Tampoco hubo que repetirlo, al menos por parte de Harry y Neville, que dispararon dos _Reductos_ que redujeron a dos mortífagos a fango. Eso no se lo esperaba el tercero y dudó un instante, suficiente para Harry, Neville y yo para atacarle al mismo tiempo. Enseguida se acercaron más, atraídos por la persecución, y vi asimismo que el grupo de Harry tiraba _Desmaius_ y mariconadas parecidas.

—¿Qué hacéis? ¡No tiréis esas mierdas, que no sirven para nada! —exclamé, exasperada. Actué deprisa y maté a los heridos por si acaso, antes de volverme—. ¡Son enemigos, maldita sea! ¡Tirad a matar!

—Pero es que matar… —balbució Susan.

—Céntrate, Sue, es la guerra —expliqué—. O matas o mueres, no hay otra. Ellos disparan a matar, aunque apunten a una farola y maten a una vieja.

—Podemos discutir esto más tarde —nos apremió Harry—. Vámonos.

Tenía razón, por supuesto, así que no discutí y lo seguí, los demás detrás. Continuamos hasta una sala que parecía un anfiteatro, donde oí unas voces misteriosas llamarme. Me volví en esa dirección sin apenas aminorar la marcha y vi un velo tapando un arco que no me inspiró ninguna confianza. Algo me decía que era peligroso atravesar ese arco, así que ignoré las voces y continué, arrastrando a Luna, que sí se estaba parando.

—Bella, eso me llama —dijo Luna, su voz sonando un poco más soñadora de lo normal en ella en público, lo cual era preocupante.

—A mí también, pero mejor no hacer caso —concluí, tirando de ella—. Puede que sea un truco de los mortífagos.

—Puede…

Salimos de allí y nos topamos con otros dos mortífagos, a los que dimos muerte tras esquivar como pudimos sus maldiciones. Por muy mantas que fueran, teníamos que tener más cuidado. El lugar estaba plagado.

—¡El ascensor! —exclamó Blaise.

—¡Genial, ya va siendo hora! —se quejó Draco.

—¡Patrulla! —aulló Hermione, y en ese momento vimos los demás a nada menos que ocho mortífagos ir hacia nosotros.

—¡Hala! —protestó George, al pasarle rozando una maldición—. ¡Casi me dejan sin oreja!

Ignoramos la broma, claro está, y nos metimos en el ascensor, repartiéndonos por los lados para evitar las maldiciones mientras se cerraban las puertas. Esos momentos me parecieron una eternidad, viendo que los mortífagos se acercaban demasiado. Afortunadamente, las puertas se cerraron justo cuando uno llegaba y no pudo alcanzarnos. Suspiré de alivio y no fui la única.

—Por los pelos —comentó Susan, jadeando.

—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó Harry. Ante el asentimiento general, se dirigió a mí—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás llena de sangre?

—No es mía, tranquilo —dije, quitándome la túnica para secarla con un hechizo, dejando ver la ropa muggle que llevaba debajo, consistente en una camiseta que dejaba ver el ombligo y unos pantaloncitos bastante cortos.

—¡Uf, creo que voy a estar enfermo unos días! —bromeó Fred.

—Cabrón con suerte… —gruñó George.

—¿Te vas a poner eso otra vez? —me preguntó Harry, riéndose por los comentarios de los gemelos.

—La voy a secar antes —repliqué.

—Está sucia y huele a rayos —dijo Hermione, tapándose la nariz—. Trae, te la guardaré.

Y la redujo para luego guardársela en el bolsillo. Yo esperaba que por lo menos ella o Susan me dijeran algo por mi conjunto muggle, que era, a decir verdad, algo provocativo. No obstante, no sólo no me dijeron nada, sino que parecía que les gustaba verme así. Desde luego, nadie me quitaba ojo. Curioso.

Sin embargo, cuando creímos que todo había acabado ya y que íbamos a volver al castillo sin ser vistos (los mortífagos no contaban, pues la mayoría estaban muertos y los que quedaban seguramente no sabían nada de mí, sólo que era una prisionera), resultó que nuestro gozo en un pozo.

* * *

—Vaya, qué sorpresa.

—¡Oh, mierda! —masculló Neville.

No era para menos. Estábamos nada menos frente al Señor Oscuro en persona. Ya era lo que nos faltaba. Tras haber peleado con un montón de mortífagos, teníamos que vérnoslas con él.

—Harry Potter, nada menos —continuó el Señor Oscuro, varita en ristre—. Y veo que estás acompañado por gente más o menos preparada. Un comité de bienvenida inesperado, a la par que interesante.

—¿Un comité de bienvenida? —espetó Harry, echándole valor, como la vez del cementerio—. Nada de eso, Tom. No te esperábamos, pero da igual, así nos desembarazamos de ti antes.

—Que imprudencia, Harry —dijo Voldy, sonriendo abiertamente—. Veo que sois diez. Pero da igual cuántos seáis. Sigo teniendo superioridad numérica, pues yo soy vuestro pasaje de sólo ida al infierno, la muerte que camina, el sembrador de muerte y destrucción, el que se alimenta de las vidas de los ilusos que osan enfrentarse a mí. Soy Lord Voldemort, tengo hambre y vosotros sois mi alimento. Os ha llegado la hora de morir.

Y, tras ensalzar su ego de esa manera, empezó a tirarnos maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, al tiempo que reía. Pues la verdad, yo no le veía la gracia. Quizá era porque tenía, junto con mis compañeros, que esquivar como podía las maldiciones y parapetarme en refugios improvisados, como las estatuas que adornaban con muy mal gusto el atrio. Estaba claro que iba a por Harry, pero antes tendría que pasar por encima de mí. En este caso con el resto no contaba, no estaban a la altura.

—¡Vamos, Harry, no me digas que eres tan cobarde que te escondes detrás de esa belleza! —exclamó Voldy, riéndose a mandíbula batiente—. ¡Prueba a matarme, sé que ardes en deseos de hacerlo!

Desde luego, Harry no era el único deseoso de matarlo. Neville le tiró de todo, desde _Desmaius_ hasta _Reductos_. Nada le funcionó. Idéntico resultado con Susan, Luna o Draco. Ni siquiera las avanzadas maldiciones de Hermione (avanzadas para su edad, al menos) o las imaginativas de Fred y George hicieron mella en el Señor Oscuro, tan poderoso se había vuelto. No me lo explicaba.

—_¡Petrificus Maximus!_ —tiramos Harry y yo a la vez, por si acaso. Fue tan inútil como darle espadazos al agua.

—¡Oh, qué cosquillitas! —se burló el Señor Oscuro—. ¿Maldiciones mejoradas a vuestra edad? Supongo que seréis los primeros en morir —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros como si hablara del tiempo que haría mañana.

Y se desentendió de los demás para centrarse en nosotros. No entendí en ese momento el porqué de tan repentina decisión, quizá fue porque podríamos serle una amenaza a largo plazo o algo así, o quizá por si sacábamos alguna versión mejorada de las maldiciones avanzadas que hizo Hermione, vete a saber, pero se le veía más serio, a pesar del comentario. Ya no se andaba con remilgos, ya iba con Imperdonables, privándonos de cualquier ocasión de contraatacar. Por mucho que los demás pudieran tirarle todo lo que tuvieran, como no le hacía efecto nada, le daba igual. Era demasiado poderoso para nosotros.

Entonces Harry tuvo otra idea.

—_¡Reducto!_

Pero no tiró contra él, sino contra el techo que se erigía encima de él, haciéndolo explotar, con ánimo de hacer que las rocas resultantes lo aplastaran. Hasta ahí genial, pero…

—¡No es posible! —exclamó Harry, anonadado—. ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?

Yo tampoco cabía en mí de asombro. En un instante el Señor Oscuro había alzado la cabeza, viendo lo que se le venía encima, y en el siguiente instante estaba a diez metros hacia atrás de donde estaba antes. Cómo se pudo mover a esa velocidad, lo ignoro.

—Buena idea, Harry —se burló el Señor Oscuro—. Pero a este juego también sé jugar yo.

—¡Apartaos, rápido! —exclamé, al verle las intenciones, a la vez que cogía a Harry por un brazo y lo arrastraba fuera de nuestro refugio improvisado justo al tiempo de ver cómo volaba por los aires con una terrible explosión.

—¡Esto es un petardo y no los de la tienda de Zonko! —exclamó Fred.

—¡No es momento de bromear, Fred! —atajé—. ¿Estáis todos bien?

—Así así —dijo Draco, que tenía una fea herida en la cabeza. Hermione, a su lado, parecía aturdida.

Hice un repaso general y vi que la explosión había hecho su mella en el grupo. Además de Draco y Hermione, vi más heridos, como Luna o Neville. Ella se sujetaba un brazo inerte y él estaba inconsciente debajo de Susan. Parecía que había evitado que la Hufflepuff se hiciera daño llevándose el daño él. Muy gentil. La misma Susan tenía heridas leves. Blaise tenía una contusión en la rodilla que tenía mal aspecto. Fred y George, algo más rápidos de reflejos, seguían intactos, igual que Harry y yo. Pero difícilmente podríamos hacer nada, como vimos un instante después.

—Ya te tengo, Harry —dijo el Señor Oscuro, apuntándole con la varita—. Esta vez no va a rebotar el _Avada kedavra_, te lo aseguro —se fijó en mí con más detalle y el tajo que tenía por boca se abrió por la sorpresa—. Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa. Bellatrix Lestrange, nada menos. Por ti no pasan los años, por lo que veo. Pensé que estabas muerta.

—Ya ves, se me pasó —solté, tratando de ganar tiempo, con una chulería que no sé cómo pudo salir, porque estaba aterrada—. Luego os explico todo, chicos —añadí, al figurarme, que no ver realmente, las caras interrogantes (como poco) de mis amigos detrás de mí. Sentía sus miradas clavadas a mi espalda.

—Veo que eres muy amiguita de Harry, Bella —dijo el Señor Oscuro, al ver que estábamos abrazados para escudarnos—. Ahora me explico muchas cosas que he visto en Harry, como su comportamiento en el cementerio, y también por qué no acudiste a mi llamada entonces. Pero eso ya da lo mismo. Para que veas que soy magnánimo, te premiaré tus años a mi servicio con un pase indoloro al otro mundo, en compañía de tu querido amigo. _Avada…_

—¡Que te lo has creído, Tom! —espetó Harry, furioso—. _¡Crucio!_

Esta vez sí que hizo efecto la maldición de Harry. No sé cómo se las apañó, pero le salió un _Cruciatus_ perfecto. Supongo que fue por verme en peligro mortal o algo así, no lo sé, pero en ese momento el Señor Oscuro gritó como no había gritado en su puta vida, fijo. Así, armada de valor, ayudé a Harry con otro _Cruciatus_ para redoblar el efecto. Quizá, sólo quizá, así tuviéramos una mínima oportunidad de matarlo o hacerlo enloquecer. No había previsto que fuera tan poderoso, era casi como si al haber mezclado su sangre con la de Harry en aquel infernal ritual de reconstrucción de su cuerpo no sólo hubiera eliminado su punto débil (recordemos que no podía tocar a Harry sin llevarse a cambio una quemazón), sino también parecía haber multiplicado su poder. No encontraba otra explicación a la desmesurada diferencia que había entre él y nosotros.

«Espero que así lo debilitemos un poco», pensé, redoblando mis esfuerzos por querer hacerle daño severo, indispensable para que la maldición _Cruciatus_ funcionara.

Pero el Señor Oscuro pudo, no sé cómo, aguantar el insoportable dolor por un instante, tiempo suficiente para él para liberarse con un hechizo defensivo.

—Mierda, me están friendo el culo —gruñó, en voz baja pero audible—. No contaba con esto, pero da igual. Si quieren dolor, van a tener dolor de verdad.

Las cosas estaban cada vez peor. Ahora el Señor Oscuro nos iba a torturar a base de bien como represalia, estaba claro, y por supuesto no nos iba a dejar seguir vivos, eso también. No obstante, y odio admitirlo, llegaba nuestro salvador, al menos lo era en ese momento.

—¡Lord Voldemort! —exacto, era Dumbledore.

—¡Joder, la hostia! —exclamó el Señor Oscuro, fastidiado sin duda—. ¡Dumbledore! ¡Por ahora me retiro, Harry, pero volveremos a encontrarnos! ¡No volverás a librarte de la muerte!

Y tiró otra explosión, esta vez dirigida a Dumbledore. Tras la explosión, se Desapareció.

* * *

—¡Harry, siento llegar tarde! —exclamó Dumbledore, acercándose a nosotros con cara de preocupación, no sabría decir si sincera o no.

«Más vale tarde que nunca, supongo», pensé, sentándome para descansar. Harry se sentó a mi lado, los demás imitándonos. Neville despertaba en ese momento, para alivio del grupo en general y de Susan en particular.

Dumbledore se presentó con toda la caballería, por así decirlo, así que no me extrañó que el Señor Oscuro se largara. Era obvio que había sido informado o no habría venido tan bien armado, y ese era otro alivio para nosotros. Estaba con él la Orden del Fénix casi al completo (aunque a saber, porque no sé bien cuántos miembros tiene), y para colmo a nuestra espalda aparecía nada menos que el ministro Fudge, que parecía más pálido de lo normal.

—¡Dios! —exclamó—. ¡Ese hombre era… era…!

—¡Era Voldemort, sí! —completó Dumbledore.

—Sí, ya, no diga el nombre, por favor —dijo Harry, levantándose y, ya puesto, levantándome también con suavidad—. Sé lo que va a preguntar, señor Fudge, así que se lo contaré ahora para ganar tiempo. Se resume básicamente en que han secuestrado a mi novia y hemos venido a rescatarla.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Fudge, atónito.

—Sí, señor, aquí mismo —respondió Harry—, la encontramos en el último sótano, sana y salva por suerte. No esperábamos al Señor Oscuro, claro está…

—¡Espere, señor Potter! —exclamó Fudge—. ¡Quiero saber los detalles, pero no aquí! ¡Sígame a mi despacho, allí hablaremos mejor!

—Como quiera, señor —aceptó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a los demás, que lo miraban asombrados—. Discúlpennos, por favor.

Y se fueron al despacho de Fudge, que no se imaginaba ni por asomo lo que le esperaba.

Hermione y yo decidimos que no podíamos dejar a Harry solo con Fudge y, argumentando que íbamos al lavabo para refrescarnos un poco, lo seguimos. Me transformé en lechuza para pasar desapercibida y me posé en su hombro en vez de en su cabeza como de costumbre. Parecía aún mareada, sí, pero por nada del mundo quería perderse lo que Harry tuviera que hablar con Fudge, y lo mismo podría decirse de mí. Aunque yo ya me imaginaba por dónde iban a ir los tiros, esto seguramente iba a sorprender a la cabeza-nido.

«Bueno», pensé, «así se mete en el ajo del todo, que ya va siendo hora de explotar su intelecto para algo más serio que las tareas escolares. Nos va a hacer falta más de una idea suya a partir de ahora».

Nos reunimos con ellos en el ascensor, justo antes de entrar para bajar, y aunque el ministro puso pegas, no pudo echarnos al estar ya bajando. Además, Harry pidió explícitamente que Hermione se quedara pues se iba a enterar de todas formas, al ser su hermana y mano derecha, y a Fudge no se le ocurrió nada para evitarlo en ese momento. Me di cuenta de que Harry miró un instante a Hermione antes de actuar con la naturalidad de siempre, como si su presencia no entrara en sus planes pero tampoco fuera un inconveniente. Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino y atravesamos varios pasillos para llegar al despacho del ministro. Fudge parecía aún aterrado, en función de lo que le costaba andar, pero no había prisa, menos aún para Harry, que caminaba pensativo, y Hermione a su lado sin decir nada.

—Bien, este es mi despacho —dijo Fudge, invitándoles a entrar—. Aquí podremos hablar sin temor a que Dumbledore o alguno de sus aliados escuche nada. Ahora responda con sinceridad: esta súbita aparición de Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado es un truco de Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

—¿Le ha parecido un truco, señor Fudge? —preguntó Harry, acomodándose en un sillón, Hermione sentándose a su derecha, aún visiblemente aturdida, al mismo tiempo que Fudge se sentaba en su escritorio y formulaba esa pregunta. Fue al grano, sin duda, y en su mente retorcida aún cabía la posibilidad de que todo aquello fuera cosa de Dumbledore. Menudo paranoico—. Hemos estado un rato peleando contra el Señor Oscuro antes de que llegara Dumbledore. No es un truco suyo, señor, ni mucho menos. Más bien es un enorme contratiempo para uno de mis planes, aunque por suerte no lo ha trastocado lo suficiente y he podido llevarlo a término.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Fudge, extrañado.

—Sí, verá —Harry fijó su mirada verde en él, taladrándole con los ojos—. Seré breve, que mi novia me está esperando con mis amigos y estamos todos deseosos de volver a Hogwarts y descansar —carraspeó—. Ahí arriba dije que mi visita al Ministerio se debía, en resumen, al secuestro de mi novia. No dije, sin embargo, que la habían secuestrado unos mortífagos al servicio del Señor Oscuro. ¡De no haber venido, señor Fudge…! —alzó la voz para evitar la interrupción de Fudge, que ya quería callar a Harry—, de no haberme enterado de su secuestro, ahora estaría muerta y nadie lo habría sabido. ¡El Señor Oscuro casi nos mata a todos y nadie sabía nada! ¡Y todo por su política de desinformación, señor Fudge!

—¡Pero yo tampoco sabía nada! —protestó Fudge—. ¡Es todo culpa de Dumbledore! ¡Ha hecho todo lo posible para difundir esa propaganda de que Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado está vivo y…!

—Pues yo no he visto que fuera propaganda, señor Fudge —intervino Hermione—. El Señor Oscuro está vivo, hemos estado peleando con él y usted mismo lo ha visto Desaparecerse cuando Dumbledore llegó.

—¿Cómo podía saber que todo aquello era cierto? —aulló Fudge.

—Escuchando, señor Fudge —añadió Harry—. Tiene gente capaz a su lado, pero no ha escuchado a nadie. Ese hombre era el auténtico Señor Oscuro y es más poderoso que nunca. Lo que le dijo Dumbledore acerca de mi encuentro con el Señor Oscuro es todo verdad. Peleé contra el Señor Oscuro, me jugué el cuello y casi perdí la vida en ese momento. Usted lo sabía, pero no hizo nada, sólo se dedicó a tratar de desacreditar a Dumbledore. Pues bien, aquí tiene las consecuencias. El Señor Oscuro campa a sus anchas por ahí, secuestra a mi novia, la trae a este edificio subterráneo, me prepara el camino para que pueda llegar hasta ella, me proporciona un reto razonable para que pudiera llegar hasta el atrio de nuevo, todo para poder pillarme por sorpresa y matarme sin que nadie se enterara. ¡Y casi lo consigue! Menos mal que Dumbledore intuyó que algo así pasaría y se trajo a su Orden del Fénix, salvándonos el trasero. Y todo esto por su culpa, señor Fudge, por su obsesión y su paranoia. Estará contento.

—¡Yo… yo no sabía…! —insistió Fudge, pálido.

—A pesar de que Dumbledore se lo dijo muchas veces —repitió Harry.

—¡Pero deben ponerse en mi posición! —chilló Fudge, fuera de sí—. ¡Imagínense la situación de pánico si el pueblo se enterara de esto! ¡Estaría en la calle mañana mismo!

—Creo que de eso no le va a salvar nadie ya —dijo Hermione, y Fudge lo miró con unos ojos que denotaban su incredulidad y su sorpresa—. Espero que el siguiente ministro pueda arreglar todo esto o será el fin del Mundo Mágico tal y como lo conocemos, me temo.

—Ya es el fin del Mundo Mágico, Hermione —anunció Harry—. El Señor Oscuro va a por todas, ya lo has visto y lo has sufrido como el resto del grupo.

—¡Señor Potter! —exclamó Fudge, anonadado, pero también furioso de repente, como si acabara de caer en algo que se le había escapado—. ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! ¡Estuvo del lado de Dumbledore todo este tiempo! ¡Me ha traicionado!

—No, señor, no le he traicionado —explicó Harry—. Nunca dije que estuviera de su lado, sólo le dije lo que quería oír.

—¿Entonces cómo quiere que le ayude? —aulló Fudge, fuera de sí—. ¡Me ha estado dando información falsa, ha jugado conmigo sabiendo que me fiaba de usted! ¡Y ahora me ha puesto en contra de todo el mundo!

Harry sonrió.

—Por supuesto, señor Fudge —dijo, con un susurro parecido a los que emitía yo de vez en cuando—. Ese era exactamente mi plan —una corriente eléctrica sacudió la columna vertebral de Fudge, pues dio un respingo involuntario. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que su situación era aún peor de lo que creía—. Todo ha sido planeado por mí, como le dije antes para, efectivamente, suprimirle del puesto…

—¡Todo por culpa de Dumbledore! —tronó Fudge—. ¡Y ni siquiera ha tenido que ensuciarse las manos! ¡Qué listo es!

—¿Cree que Dumbledore está al corriente de esto? —Harry sonrió de nuevo al ver que Fudge no salía de una cuando entraba en otra.

Esta vez Hermione también se sorprendió. Yo ya iba sorprendida no por el sermón de Harry, sino por el hecho de que Hermione parecía al corriente de todo aquello, cosa que yo ignoraba. Pero esta última jugada de Harry me era conocida y habría sonreído con vileza de no ser por el pico cuando la sacó. Por fin se vería que existía un tercer bando, el nuestro.

—¿Pero por qué lo ha hecho entonces? —exclamó Fudge, nervioso—. ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué gana eliminándome? ¿Por qué…?

—Es fácil —dijo Harry, sin dejar de sonreír—, Dumbledore ignora completamente lo que estoy haciendo. Para él soy el Niño Que Vivió, una simple herramienta para matar al Señor Oscuro. No obstante, no sabe que esa herramienta está fuera de su control. Cuando se dé cuenta será demasiado tarde.

»¿Por qué le cuento todo esto?, se preguntará —continuó—. Bueno, sé que no durará mucho más en el cargo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que seguramente haya ya una lechuza volando hacia las oficinas de _El Profeta_ para dar la noticia de que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto y usted no ha hecho nada por evitarlo. Más aún, incluso lo ha ocultado, aun sabiéndolo. Aunque cuente todo esto, nadie le creerá, atribuyéndolo sin duda a alguien que se ha hecho tan paranoico que es capaz de inventarse estas barrabasadas. Lástima que esta vez sea verdad, ¿eh?

Rió, mientras Fudge hiperventilaba. Se levantó para irse, con una indiferente Hermione a su lado (en apariencia, pero estoy segura de que estaba que trinaba por la última información), pero Fudge lo detuvo en el último momento.

—¡Espere! —lo llamó—. ¡Aún no ha respondido a mi pregunta! ¿Qué trama con esto, señor Potter? ¿Quiere acaso mi puesto? ¿O es para Dumbledore?

—No quiero su puesto, señor Fudge, y Dumbledore dudo que lo quiera tampoco —dijo Harry—. La verdad, me da un poco igual quién ocupe el puesto de ministro cuando usted dimita, y le sugiero que lo haga para caer con un poco de honor. Yo sólo quería quitarle de aquí para limpiar un poco la corrupción del Ministerio. Quizá el siguiente haga las cosas de un modo más acorde con los tiempos que vivimos, tiempos de guerra, de una guerra que usted se niega a reconocer a pesar de su evidencia. Ahora, si nos disculpa, quisiéramos volver con nuestros amigos. Ardo en deseos de saber si están bien y quisiera también volver a Hogwarts y descansar.

—Dudo que descansemos mucho, Harry —dijo Hermione—. Dumbledore nos va a acribillar a preguntas.

—¡Señor Potter, espere!

—Adiós, señor Fudge, ha sido un placer hablar con usted —se despidió Harry, saliendo del despacho, con Hermione a su lado y yo en su hombro, orgullosa de su evolución.

«Este dimite mañana mismo, fijo», pensé, mirándolo. Ya en el ascensor me transformé de nuevo en humana y nos reunimos con los demás, yo con la coartada de que había ido al baño y me había perdido. Podía ser. Y Hermione se había encontrado conmigo y juntas habíamos encontrado la salida. La excusa más tonta, pero suele funcionar.

* * *

La noticia de la espantosa muerte de Dolores Umbridge se tapó de tal modo que jamás iba a salir a la luz pública como tal. Tanto es que, si yo me enteré, fue porque me llamaron en calidad de medimaga, al igual que a Pomfrey, para certificar la muerte; aunque no hacía falta ser medimago para saber que había muerto, pues saltaba a la vista, sí hacía falta serlo para certificar dicha muerte con todas las de la ley.

Al llegar al despacho del director, bueno, directora aún, aunque hubiera espichado, hasta que Dumbledore volviera a reclamar el puesto, vimos el cadáver ensangrentado de Umbridge tendido sobre la mesa del escritorio, con una nota asomando por un bolsillo de la túnica, nota que cogí y leí rápidamente. Era muy escueta, escrita con la sangre de la víctima en plan sádico total:

_Aquí os dejamos este regalo en agradecimiento por la información, magos._

_Los _verdaderos_ Inquisidores_.

Fue ver esa nota y dejar escapar un grito de horror, con el cual llamé la atención, por supuesto, pues todo el mundo se apresuró a preocuparse por mí.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —me preguntó alguien, no sé quién.

—¿Estás bien? —hizo lo propio mi sobrina Nymphadora. A ella sí la reconocí, claro está.

Yo asentí como pude, suspirando y recuperando el color poco a poco, pero mirando alrededor por si aún quedaba _alguno_ de los Inquisidores que habían hecho esto, pues bien podrían haberse camuflado entre todo ese gentío sin que nadie los advirtiera. Esos tíos eran capaces de cualquier cosa. Vi entonces con claridad quiénes estaban congregados para investigar la masacre.

Varios aurores pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix estaba allí, como Nymphadora, tratando de encontrar pruebas o lo que fuera que hacían los aurores en estos casos. Dumbledore no podía faltar, por supuesto, así como McGonagall o Snape… en fin, que parecía que regalaban donuts en vez de ser la escena de un crimen. Luego me fijé en lo que quedaba de Umbridge y tuve que reprimir las ganas de vomitar.

—Bueno, ¿qué opinas, señorita O'Connor? —me instó Pomfrey. ¿Por qué tenía que dar mi opinión? No me hacía ninguna gracia estar donde habían estado los Inquisidores, y mucho menos relatar lo que me parecía que habían hecho. Aun así lo hice y creo que fui bastante exacta, teniendo en cuenta que lo había visto en Benidorm.

Umbridge estaba, como dije antes, tendida en la mesa del escritorio, que estaba roja por su sangre. Desde luego, se habían ensañado con ella a base de bien. Le habían abierto las tripas con lo que se me antojaba un cuchillo muy bien afilado, quizá un bisturí, debido a la increíble precisión de las incisiones, y le habían sacado los intestinos, colocándolos cuidadosamente en torno al orificio. A ojos profanos era, sin duda, una aberración asquerosa, cuanto menos, pero yo casi lo podía ver como una auténtica obra de arte. Desde luego, eran metódicos de verdad. Tenía la cara desencajada por el terror y el dolor, como la mayoría de los mortífagos a los que pillaron cuando hicimos aquella misión en Benidorm (una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espina dorsal al recordar aquello otra vez), aunque eso último no lo expuse en alto, claro está. Así más o menos lo expliqué (de un modo más profesional, con tecnicismos propios de la doctora Brennan para dar el pego) y Pomfrey me asintió, satisfecha.

—Vaya, podrías ser criminóloga, joven —alabó un auror especializado en criminología, o eso dijo al menos—. Muy bueno, el informe.

Se lo agradecí como pude y volví a mi sitio, lo más lejos posible, con Pomfrey a mi lado, mientras los criminólogos estudiaban pruebas y demás, aunque dudé mucho que encontraran algún indicio de quiénes fueron, salvo la carta.

—Sin duda son como relatan las leyendas, estos Inquisidores españoles —oí decir a Dumbledore.

—Me pregunto qué hizo la señorita Umbridge para ofenderlos así —añadió Nymphadora—. No sabía que pudieran ser tan bestias. Había oído cosas, claro, pero…

—El mensaje iba dirigido a una persona en concreto —añadió Moody, que cómo no, no podía faltar—. Me pregunto quién será.

«Así que son más conocidos de lo que pensé», pensé, al oír ese fragmento de la conversación. No pude oír mucho más, pues enseguida quedé inmersa en mi propia mente, deseosa de sacar conclusiones.

Se habían dado mucha prisa, demasiada, pues sólo había pasado un día desde que les mandé aquella carta, explicándoles que la directora de Hogwarts creía ser la Suma Inquisidora. Supongo que eso les debió de sentar mal a los _verdaderos_ Inquisidores a los que les mandé la carta, y no te digo nada al _verdadero_ Sumo Inquisidor, el jefe de aquellos sádicos. Ahora estaba en problemas, sobre todo si los aurores averiguaban a quién iba dirigida exactamente la carta.

—Bueno, nosotras hemos acabado aquí —decidió Pomfrey, levantándome. Me había sentado sin darme cuenta, apoyando la espalda en una pared y escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas. Estaba mareada.

Si alguien dijo algo antes de que saliéramos de allí, no pude oír nada. Me acompañó fuera y, ya lejos del alcance de los demás, me interrogó.

—No habrás hecho tú esto, ¿verdad?

—¿Estás mal de la perola? —mascullé, en voz baja, alterada aún—. ¡No soy tan bestia! ¡Nunca lo he sido! Aunque he de reconocer que es un trabajo de precisión del cual me habría sentido orgullosa si hubiera sido yo.

—Pero algo me dice que has tenido algo que ver de todas formas —insistió. Cómo me conocía.

—Bueno, en cierto modo sí —admití—. Les mandé una carta, me refiero a los Inquisidores españoles, pero no me esperaba que actuaran tan deprisa. Y menos aún que dejaran una nota de agradecimiento. Eso iba dirigido a mí. Me conocen.

—Ya veo… espero que no lo descubra nadie… —curiosamente, no había ningún deje recriminatorio en su voz—. No es culpa tuya. No pensabas que fueran unos carniceros.

—Claro que sí —aseguré, y ella se asombró un poco—. Sé muy bien de sus métodos porque lo he vivido de muy cerca, aunque no demasiado o no estaría hablando contigo ahora.

Le conté lo de la misión de Benidorm, con algún respingo que otro en el proceso, y ella palideció. Ni la experimentada medimaga pudo evitar un acceso de horror al saber lo bestias que son esos tipos cuando se ponen en plan sádico. Miró una vez más el cadáver y comprendió.

—Lo único que no esperaba es que vinieran tan rápido, se colaran en el castillo y se la cargaran aquí, y todo sin ser vistos —admití—. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si verían el castillo. Supongo que las defensas mágicas les resbalan o no serían asesinos de magos. Pero no me siento culpable. Esa zorra tuvo lo que merecía.

—Eso no te lo voy a discutir —dijo Pomfrey.

¿Por qué no me sorprendió eso?

Tras el interrogatorio, pareció darse por satisfecha y volvió al despacho para lo que tuviera que hacer. Yo, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de pisar ese suelo durante un tiempo, así que volví a la enfermería, no sin antes pasarme por las cocinas y pedir un té bien cargado. Necesitaba recuperarme de la impresión.

«La próxima vez puede que sea yo misma quien lo haga, más que nada para experimentar», pensé, evaluando desde otro punto de vista más neutral la salvajada de los Inquisidores. «Desde luego, se lo curran a base de bien. Me pregunto qué se siente al rajar de arriba abajo a alguien mientras oyes sus gritos. Me sé de más de un mortífago que se lo merece».

Quedó sin duda demostrado con esta experiencia que de todo se aprende.

* * *

Lo que quedó del curso fue bastante predecible. Tras el aviso de Dumbledore de que, por una enfermedad irreversible (y tanto que sí), Umbridge abandonaba el puesto de directora de Hogwarts, todo volvió a la normalidad… más o menos. Se celebró un banquete para celebrarlo (en realidad era el banquete de fin de curso, pero casi podría atribuirse también a eso) y pronto nos juntamos todo el grupo para cenar juntos en la mesa de Hufflepuff, sitio neutral, para evitar malas caras si nos pillaban. Pero todos estaban tan a lo suyo que pasamos desapercibidos. Parecía mentira que no se hubieran dado cuenta de que había dos Ravenclaws (Luna y yo), cinco Gryffindors (Harry, Hermione, Neville y los gemelos, que se nos habían pegado como dos lapas) y dos Slytherins (Draco y Blaise) cenando al lado de Susan, la única Hufflepuff del grupo, aunque igual sí se dieron cuenta y lo dejaron estar. Daba igual.

Hubo otra cosa también que me quitó un peso de encima, algo que me susurró al oído Susan en un descuido de Neville.

—Tranquila, Bellatrix, Neville no sabe quién eres en realidad, y no lo sabrá mientras sigas siendo amiga nuestra. Ni él ni nadie ajeno al grupo.

Eso me había sonado a chantaje, lo mirara por donde lo mirara. Asentí, qué remedio, y todo quedó en eso, pasando rápidamente a otro tema.

«Coño con la Hufflepuff, cómo aprende», pensé, sin embargo. «Ahora le debo una por no decir nada».

Estábamos en una animada conversación acerca de cómo habían cambiado las noticias desde nuestra aventurilla por el Ministerio de Magia. En efecto, ahora _El Profeta_ hablaba maravillas de Dumbledore, al que le volvieron a dar los privilegios que le quitaron en su momento; de Harry, al que trataron de héroe para arriba, pasando por líder indiscutible del mayor grupo de talentos jamás conocido o algo así; del grupo en general, del cual se decía que pronto seríamos los siguientes aurores de élite del Ministerio, sobre todo si los rumores acerca de que Dumbledore nos avalaría eran ciertos… y de mí, aunque se lo podrían haber ahorrado en mi opinión.

—¿Que me han ofrecido una beca en San Mungo? —pregunté, anonadada. Era Hermione quien lo dijo, como siempre al tanto de las noticias y como siempre con el periódico bajo la nariz. Parecía que ella también quería dedicarse a la medimagia, o eso había dicho, o al menos manejaba esa opción. Según ella, consideraba la medimagia apasionante. Si supiera lo que la esperaba si se dedicaba a eso…—. Pues van listos —aseguré—. Paso de dedicarme a la medimagia, y menos en San Mungo.

—¿Entonces te puedo tentar con un año de contrato inicial como enfermera?

Me volví y me quedé paralizada. Era Dumbledore el que me estaba ofreciendo trabajo, y delante de todo el grupo, sin contar a los Hufflepuff que estaban cerca, que se quedaron anonadados al oírlo.

—¿Y Pomfrey? —pregunté, pasmada.

—Pomfrey seguirá contigo, por supuesto —dijo Dumby—, pero te considera preparada para ejercer la medimagia y yo también lo creo. Sería de momento un contrato de auxiliar, pero quién sabe dentro de unos años…

—Me lo pensaré —dije, dando largas—. Me pilla un poco de sopetón, todo sea dicho, pero me lo pensaré durante el verano y le mandaré una respuesta.

—Pues decídete rápido, que he oído que te quieren fichar como auror y no quisiera perderte.

—Estudiaré detenidamente su oferta, profesor —prometí.

Dumbledore asintió, como zanjando el tema de momento, pero le tocó el turno a Harry, y esta vez su tono se tornó más secretista.

—Este año es ya tarde, mañana volvéis a casa —le dijo—, pero el año que viene te espero para dar clases especiales, y también va por vosotros —por el resto del grupo, y parecía que me incluía—. Ahora que Voldemort sabe que sois capaces de defenderos, teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió y cómo lo solventasteis —carraspeó—, debéis estar lo más preparados posible para rechazarlo. Seguramente ya hayáis calibrado bien el poder de Voldemort y os habréis dado cuenta de que, sin preparación especial, no podéis nada contra él.

—Nos hemos dado cuenta, sí —confirmé—. Aún no sé cómo hizo lo de evitar que el techo se le cayera encima…

—Era buen plan, pero Voldemort es un terrible enemigo —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero no temáis, yo también sé trucos y os los enseñaré. También a vosotros, gemelos Weasley, a pesar de acabar hoy mismo vuestra estancia en Hogwarts —añadió, mirándolos fijamente, y los gemelos asintieron—. Sería una pena desperdiciar tanto talento. Me ha gustado vuestro pantano del quinto piso.

El Pantano Weasley, como ya era conocido el producto, bueno, una parte al menos, de una broma que, según contaron los gemelos, le hicieron a Umbridge poco antes de que me secuestraran, no había sido limpiado del todo. Flitwick, encargado de disipar el conjuro que posibilitó su existencia, había dejado un trozo, que dejó inaccesible pero bien a la vista, como homenaje a los hermanos, al ser considerada aquella parte de la broma como "una obra de arte".

—Bien —concluyó Dumby—. Dicho esto, vuelvo a mi mesa, no vayan a echarme de menos.

Y se fue por donde vino, riéndose de su propia broma. La verdad, no tenía gracia, pero bueno…

Pero el ofrecimiento de trabajar con Pomfrey me dio que pensar, así como los rumores que me metían en la escuela de aurores. La verdad, no me planteaba meterme a medimaga, y menos aún tan pronto, y ni de coña quería meterme a auror. Tenía otros planes en mente que nada tenían que ver con eso. Pero tenía que estudiar la opción de seguir al lado de Harry, que aún tenía mucho que aprender y muy poco tiempo para ello, pues la guerra contra Voldy estaba ya cerca y era tan terrible que las maldiciones normales no servían para nada contra él.

«Se comió un _Petrificus Maximus_ y ni se enteró», pensé, anonadada. «Es increíble. Antes no era tan poderoso».

Ya era de dominio público que estaba vivito y coleando. Incluso se habían repartido inútiles panfletos informativos acerca de seguridad y se rumoreaba que había cursos gratuitos de defensa contra maldiciones. Si eso era verdad, era una buena idea, tengo que admitirlo. Nos facilitaría el trabajo. Contra Voldy no servirían, pero sí mantendrían a los mortífagos a raya, al menos a los de segunda división. Los élites ya eran otro cantar.

Más tarde, ya tras el banquete, Dumbledore citó a Harry a una audiencia en su despacho, permitiendo esta vez que se llevara a su lechuza. Era casi como si supiera quién era realmente _Hedwig_, aunque era raro que, si lo sabía, lo dejara estar. Ya podía vigilar mis espaldas por si acaso. Pero a lo que iba. En la reunión, Dumbledore nos contó (sí, me incluyo) de qué iba la profecía que Voldy buscaba. Era lo mismo que le contó a Harry el día en que éste lo emborrachó, pero como evidentemente no se acordaba de eso, se lo volvió a contar y de paso lo oí yo. Menos mal que no sabía que la profecía la tenía Lucius. Dicha profecía relataba que Harry y Voldy se enfrentarían en un duelo a muerte, pues uno no podría vivir si el otro seguía vivo o algo así. No lo entendí muy bien, pero gracias a eso entendía por qué las maldiciones de Harry sí afectaban a Voldy, cuando las de los demás no lo hacían. Harry era la clave de todo.

«Si Harry es el único que puede matar al Señor Oscuro, me aseguraré de que lo consiga», pensé. «Su sexto curso será una mezcla entre las clases normales, las especiales de Dumbledore y las muy especiales mías. Lord Voldemort debe morir».


	33. Ya no queda mucho tiempo

**Disclaimer: ¿Cómo? ¿Buscar a Slughorn? No es por no ir, pero ir p'a na...**

**A/N: Vaya, he "cosechado" más reviews en el capítulo 32 que en los cuatro capítulos anteriores. No me esperaba esto. Quizá se deba a que he cambiado la clasificación por edades de M a T... la verdad, al principio tenía algunas ideas para el fic que ciertamente lo habrían clasificado como M, pero son ideas que se pasaban demasiado de rosca y he decidido obviarlas.**

**Habréis notado, queridos/as lectores/as, que estoy tardando bastante en actualizar. Bien, eso es debido a que últimamente estoy bastante ocupado (y por qué no decirlo, también algo vago, hay que reconocerlo). He llegado a un punto álgido en la historia y cuesta encuadrar todas las ideas de modo que queden con un mínimo de sentido. No querría volver a la desastrosa tendencia a la que llegué en la quinta parte (desde el capítulo 26), llena de capítulos de relleno. Así pues, un poquito de paciencia para poder darle a este fic un final mucho mejor que el de la historia original. No es que haya que ser un genio para eso, pero bueno...**

**He visto fics de capítulos atrasados. ¡Genial! Eso significa que poco a poco voy teniendo éxito. Espero que se vaya extendiendo cada vez más la presencia de este truño de historia (es broma. Si decís que está bien sin duda es cierto).**

**He notado asimismo que habéis comentado mi estilo, mi vocabulario y mi ortografía, poniéndolos por las nubes. Bueno, en eso no tengo queja, evidentemente. Realmente he trabajado mucho durante mis tiempos de estudiante para evitar tener un solo fallo gramatical u ortográfico. Siempre se me ha dado bien escribir (más o menos) y he hecho hincapié en hacerlo lo mejor posible para evitar que a mis lectores les duelan los ojos. Yo creo que es lo menos, ¿no?**

**Por otra parte, me alegro también de que os gusten algunas de mis chanzas. Ya sé que las hay muy malas; no tengo un especial talento para el humor, aunque haya algunos puntos que habéis clasificado como geniales. No obstante, estoy trabajando en ello y poco a poco voy pillando más tablas.**

**¿Qué más, qué más...? Es que hay tantas cosas... Sí, vale, ya me centro. supongo que a todo el mundo se le puede ir la pinza de vez en cuando y hacer o decir cosas que no entran dentro de la personalidad de cada uno. Yo creo que a todo el mundo le ha pasado algo así alguna vez, aunque obviamente no son cosas habituales. Así, cosas como "me están friendo el culo" pueden llegar a decirse en una situación de sorpresa extrema ante rivales que, en teoría, no deberían de ocasionar ningún problema. No obstante, admito que me he pasado un poco con esos comentarios fuera de lugar y contexto y trataré de vigilar más esos puntos en concreto, sobre todo ahora que, como sin duda habréis notado, se acerca la guerra. Pensé que quedaría gracioso poner alguna frase terran, y posiblemente así sea, pero no las puse en el momento correcto. Todo es buscar el punto exacto. Trabajaré en ello.**

**Ah, una cosa más acerca de esto: ni de coña voy a cambiar a Lucius, Crabbe y Goyle. Esos tres, en este fic, son los Fred, George y Lee de los mortífagos. No todo el mundo abandona la adolescencia a la misma edad, y si no que se le pregunten a Bella.**

**Por cierto: ¿Hermione y Bella? Pues no se me había ocurrido... a ver... hmmm... Qué perversiones habitan las mentes juveniles, empezando por la mía, je, je, je... (es broma) Todo cuanto puedo decir por el momento es mi forma preferida de dar largas: ya veremos.**

**Ya para terminar, que esto empieza a ser largo, me resta añadir lo típico, que a leer que para eso estamos, y a poner reviews si es menester, que siempre vienen bien para ver fallos, como en esta ocasión, y hacer juntos una historia mejor. Me encantan las críticas constructivas, me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Hala, hala, a leer, que esto se pone interesante.**

**

* * *

**

**PARTE 6**

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**YA NO QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO**

_ATENTADO EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA_

_El titular que les ofrecemos hoy habla por sí mismo. Ayer, 31 de julio, se produjo un terrible atentado en el Ministerio de Magia, en el cual murieron diez personas, destacándose entre las víctimas al recién elegido ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, asesinado durante su discurso de investidura. El asesino, que murió junto con sus víctimas, era sospechoso de ser un mortífago, seguidor como todos saben de Aquél Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. No se sabe a ciencia cierta cómo pudo dicho mortífago volarse a sí mismo, junto con el ministro y el resto de víctimas, pero sí se sabe que lo hizo "por el Señor Oscuro"._

"_Sin duda era un maníaco homicida", declaró públicamente Lucius Malfoy, respetable miembro del Ministerio. "Su acción ha sembrado el caos en el Ministerio, provocando una situación de vacío de poder en el cual Quien Ustedes Saben puede tomar el control de todo…"_

_Por otra parte, Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió, se expresó aún más vehementemente, declarando que "En este atentado no sólo han muerto estas diez personas, destacando al señor Scrimgeour, sino que ha muerto, quizás, la única posibilidad que tenía el Mundo Mágico de superar la crisis que se nos avecina. Es una vergüenza que haya aún gente como esos mortífagos, incapaces de asumir que existe una vida dedicada a la paz…"_

_Rufus Scrimgeour, quien como ustedes sabrán era el jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, habría podido ser un ministro capaz y, sin duda, habría organizado una contraofensiva contra las fuerzas de Aquél Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Esas son las causas aparentes de su asesinato, según la opinión de los aurores encargados de la investigación. Por ahora, nadie ha sido elegido para ocupar el cargo de ministro todavía, pero se sospecha que se están barajando algunos nombres muy influyentes que no enumeraremos por seguridad y…_

—Bien, todo va según lo previsto —dijo Harry, tras leer el artículo. Parecía tranquilo.

—¿Esto formaba parte de tus planes? —pregunté, asombrada por su tranquilidad—. ¿Por eso fuiste al discurso de investidura?

—Fui sin invitación, sí, pero no tuve ningún problema cuando me reconocieron —sonrió y continuó—. Volviendo a tu pregunta, no, sólo fui porque tenía curiosidad por ver si el nuevo ministro iba a ser de fiar —suspiró—. Este atentado suicida ha sido una tragedia para todos. El tal Scrimgeour parecía muy capaz. Era el jefe de la oficina de aurores, ¿no? Seguro que tenía en mente muchas soluciones para acabar con Voldy.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan tranquilo?

—Bueno, no hay mal que por _mi_ bien no venga —respondió, guiñándome un ojo con desparpajo y una sonrisa—. Tengo un plan. Escucha.

No cabía en mí de asombro. Harry había aprendido demasiado bien mis métodos, tanto que me sentía superada. Parecía que le había venido bien el atentado, al final, pues acababa de sacar tajada de donde no la había. ¿Qué planeaba con esto?

—¿Y tú crees que estará de acuerdo? —le pregunté, cuando acabó de explicarme el plan. Era brillante, sí, pero no acababa de ver claro el porqué de tan repentina decisión—. No sabemos siquiera si va a ser posible.

—Bueno, si será posible o no es un tema que solucionaré en otras reuniones sociales —dijo Harry, sin inmutarse—. A fin de cuentas, desde que Voldy nos atacó gozamos de bastante popularidad. Les encanta lamer culos —rió—. Bien, voy a aprovechar ese tirón mediático de forma positiva.

—¿Y aceptará?

—Sí, es muy posible. Tiene ganas de volver a ser útil y el puesto de ministro será crucial para él, para que pueda ser de utilidad, y para nosotros, para mantener todo bajo control. Necesitamos gente de confianza en los puestos más importantes.

Entendí. Con eso se aseguraba tener ojos en el Ministerio, evitando así cualquier sorpresa. Dumbledore tenía espías ahí, Voldy también, así que él también quería tener ojos ahí dentro. Lo normal. Pero su elección era arriesgada. ¿Por qué precisamente él?

* * *

A pesar de todo, estábamos teniendo un buen verano. Además de descansar, ir a acontecimientos como el del artículo, en los cuales se dejaba ver a la opinión pública como correspondía a su posición en la nobleza (a partir de la vez que fue le invitaban a todas las reuniones sociales, curiosamente; yo iba con él como lechuza en vez de como humana para pasar desapercibida), y divertirse como cualquier adolescente, también había hecho sus avances en su adiestramiento, el cual se tomaba muy en serio ahora que cada vez había menos tiempo. Parecía que la muestra de poder abrumador del Señor Oscuro le sirvió de revulsivo, y a mí también. Ahora yo también me adiestraba, tratando de rivalizar con el Señor Oscuro para poder proteger a Harry más eficientemente. Ahora aprendíamos los dos juntos, haciéndonos mejorar más rápido si cabía debido a la sana rivalidad.

—Bien, ya parece que lo dominas —alabé—. Ya es suficiente por hoy. Creo que en cuanto a maldiciones no tengo nada más que enseñarte. Ya sólo te queda coger experiencia en duelos.

—¿Cuándo vamos a sacar esto? —preguntó Harry, cansado pero contento por ver que por fin tenía otra arma más a su disposición—. Es alucinante y seguro que nadie se lo espera.

—Esta va a ser una de tus armas secretas, Harry —le indiqué—. Sólo os lo enseñaré a los del grupo, así que deberéis de evitar la tentación de mostrarlo antes de tiempo. Ante todo, hemos de aprovechar el factor sorpresa ante lo que no tardará en venir. No nos aseguraremos la victoria con esto, pero por lo menos tendremos ciertas posibilidades de salir vivos, que ya es algo. Cambiando de tema —añadí, sentándonos a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos. Kreacher nos trajo una tetera y dos tazas bastante a regañadientes, todo sea dicho—. ¿Qué tal vas con la animagia? ¿Ya entiendes los fundamentos?

—La teoría la tengo, sí, pero no consigo llevarla a la práctica —dijo Harry, con un pequeño mohín, producto de la frustración—. Es muy difícil.

—Tranquilo, tienes dos maestros en la materia —dije—. Sirius y yo te ayudaremos en lo que podamos. Tampoco tengas prisa, aún tenemos tiempo suficiente.

Harry suspiró. Sí, había tiempo aún, pero él quería sacarlo ya, cuanto antes. Lo entendía perfectamente. Seguramente tenía ganas de transformarse en cuervo lo antes posible para ver la cara que se le pondría a Hermione, aparte de por su utilidad. Asimismo, yo estaba convencida de que la cabeza-nido querría también ser una animaga, pero eso se tendría que estudiar en el futuro. Por ahora, Harry sería el profesor del grupo y yo sería la mentora de Harry, como hasta ahora, aunque ya poco podía aprender de mí.

Continuamos así todo el verano, trabajando tanto la animagia como otras materias, divirtiéndonos y, por descontado, "trabajándonos" la mayoría de las noches, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

Con todo esto llegó, de forma inesperada, una visita que, la verdad, no era demasiado bienvenida. Se trataba de Dumbledore.

—Buenas noches —saludó, al abrir Narcissa. Harry y yo andábamos cerca y decidimos acercarnos también—. Perdonad que os moleste a estas horas, familia Black, pero me gustaría pediros prestado a Harry un rato. Me sería de gran ayuda.

—¿Para algo en particular? —preguntó Cissy, suspicaz, con ceño a juego.

—Un pequeño paseo, para ir teniendo un contacto algo más abierto —dio largas Dumby. A la ya existente suspicacia de mi hermana se unió la mía.

—No parece la hora más propicia para dar un paseo —indiqué—. Es casi medianoche y no íbamos a tardar mucho en retirarnos a descansar.

—Ah, señorita O'Connor, veo que estás de visita —dijo Dumbledore, con un tono demasiado almibarado para mi gusto.

Si me hubiera llamado señorita Black o _Hedwig_, no me habría impresionado porque sospechaba que ya sabía quién soy. Otra cosa es que se le notara o que hiciera algo al respecto rápidamente, aunque seguro que me reservaba algo para un momento determinado. Era algo que me quitaba el sueño a veces desde que llamó a Harry a su despacho, pero _esta vez sin su lechuza, por favor_.

—Sí, he venido a pasar el fin de semana aquí —dije, en tono casual—, siempre y cuando mi presencia no sea un inconveniente, por supuesto.

—Sabes que eres bienvenida a esta morada —añadió Narcissa.

—¿Y puedo preguntar en qué consistiría mi ayuda exactamente, señor? —pudo preguntar y preguntó Harry, con el mismo tono que nosotras a la hora de hablar.

—Bueno, resulta que he encontrado un nuevo profesor —dijo el viejo, algo descolocado, pues no se esperaba de fijo que _mi_ Harry se expresara de esa forma de la noche a la mañana—. Es un viejo amigo mío, pero se retiró en su momento y me está costando un poco más de lo que pensaba convencerle de que me haga este favor…

—…y pretende que le convenza yo, ¿verdad? —completó Harry.

—En cierto modo, sí —confesó Dumbledore—. Verás, el caso es que le encanta formar nuevos talentos y los distingue nada más verlos. Tanto es así que incluso tiene un trato más particular con ellos, cosa que no veo muy bien, pero bueno… —carraspeó. Desde luego, a hipocresía pocos ganaban a Albus Dumbledore. ¿No estaba ahora mismo teniendo un trato particular con Harry?—. Por ello he pensado que, siendo tú quien eres, te costaría muy poco hacerle ver que sería interesante para él volver a dar clase, aunque sólo fuera este año.

—Vamos, que piensa aprovechar mi tirón mediático —resumió Harry—. De acuerdo, le haré este favor por ser usted. ¿Te vienes conmigo, Bella?

—Lo cierto es que me apetece un paseo a la luz de la luna —respondí, haciendo ver que era un sí un poco más largo. Era verdad, realmente me apetecía un poco de intimidad, aunque tuviera que ser después del favor a Dumby.

—Vale, si vas con él me quedo más tranquila —terció Narcissa, que obviamente no aprobaba que Dumbledore utilizara la fama de Harry en su provecho—. Tened cuidado y no volváis muy tarde.

—Descuida, no estaremos fuera mucho tiempo —aseguré.

Dumbledore no dijo nada, pero era evidente que no le hacía demasiada gracia que me metiera en medio. Estaba claro que ese favor que le pedía contenía cierta dosis de charla a modo manipulador que, conmigo cerca, no iba a tener el resultado que él esperaba. Eso lo vio Harry muy rápido y por eso me invitó. Era una jugada inteligente y sutil respondida con otra jugada parecida, pero de efecto opuesto.

Pero había algo que me preocupaba. ¿Por qué estaba Dumbledore tan tranquilo, a pesar de estar yo en medio para evitar cualquier lavado de cerebro?

* * *

Nos Aparecimos en un pueblo que no tenía pinta de estar muy habitado, claro que tampoco eran horas para que hubiera gente en la calle. Aun así, no me daba buena espina. Dumbledore nos miró un momento, evaluándonos.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, no es la primera vez que me Aparezco —dije.

—Me lo imagino —dejó caer Dumbledore. Eso me daba un punto más a favor para pensar que ya sabía quién soy. No constaba en el registro de examinados en Aparición como Isabella O'Connor, a fin de cuentas—. ¿Y tú, Harry? Supongo que es la primera vez que viajas así.

—Algo descolocado, pero bien, gracias —dijo Harry, ocultando sabiamente que sí que se había Aparecido una vez, con la ayuda de los gemelos—. Si esto es lo que se siente al Aparecerse, prefiero ir en escoba. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En el atractivo pueblo de Budleigh Babberton —informó el viejo. Bueno, eso de atractivo… obviamente estaba siendo sarcástico—. Hay una casa en la cual vive mi amigo. Por cierto, ¿te ha dolido la cicatriz últimamente?

—Lo cierto es que no, pero Bella me cuida mucho —dijo Harry.

—Ya veo, justo lo que supuse —dijo el viejo, críptico—. Lord Voldemort está cubriéndose las espaldas. Se ha dado cuenta de que tenéis la mente conectada y está cerrándola.

—Eso me conviene —dijo Harry—. Duele bastante. Por mí como si se cierra la mente con tres candados. En la mía hay una barricada por si acaso.

—Sí, ya lo he notado —dijo el viejo, sonriendo—. He tratado de entrar para ver qué tal llevas la Oclumancia y tengo que reconocer que estoy impresionado. Ahora estoy seguro de que podrás convencer al viejo Slughorn.

«¿Slughorn?», pensé. «¿Va a llevar a Slughorn de vuelta a Hogwarts? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Snape?».

Horace Slughorn era mi antiguo profesor de Pociones, además de jefe de la casa Slytherin. Tenía la mala costumbre de organizar grupos de alumnos favoritos, por decirlo así, y realizar actividades extraescolares con ellos, fiestas incluidas, de ahí que Dumbledore dijera lo de tener un trato preferencial con algunos alumnos. Lo sé porque Sirius y Andrómeda fueron incluidos en ese grupo y, la verdad, parecían preferir estar más en el anonimato, por lo menos Andrómeda. Sirius parecía más conforme, dado que su amigo James Potter también estaba invitado y a esos dos no había quien los separara. Los demás alumnos no veían bien ese tipo de favoritismos y no me extrañaba. La verdad, me resultaba cuanto menos chocante que buscara precisamente a Slughorn, teniendo en cuenta que ya estaba Snape. No sabía qué era peor, si tener a Snape o a Slughorn, pero por lo menos el segundo no era tan desagradable. Ya veríamos.

—Vaya, hombre, qué contrariedad —dijo Dumbledore cuando llegamos a la casa—. Sacad las varitas, esto puede ponerse feo.

Era muy posible, sí. La casa estaba hecha un asco de por sí, al menos desde fuera, pero ahora seguramente estaba aún peor que nunca, pues había sido forzada y tenía algunas ventanas rotas. Era evidente que alguien había entrado con muy malas intenciones.

—Supongo que el tal Sloghorn esperaba una visita diferente a la nuestra —dije, simulando convenientemente que no conocía a mi antiguo profesor—, y ha llegado antes que nosotros.

—No es tan fácil dar con él, no hay problema —dijo Dumby—. Aun así, alerta, por si acaso.

* * *

Mientras estuvimos buscando a Slughorn permanecí inmersa en mis pensamientos. Estaba claro que Dumbledore estaba evaluando a Harry, viendo cuán capaz era de realizar su cometido como líder, y también me evaluaba a mí, obviamente. Estaba decididamente convencida de que me había descubierto de algún modo, pero se guardaba muy mucho de hacérmelo saber directamente. Debía andar con pies de plomo y destacar lo menos posible. Quizá así continuara pasándome por alto mi sola presencia al lado de Harry.

«Aunque puede que sea precisamente el hecho de que estoy con Harry lo que me salva», pensé, tratando de ver más allá de la primera impresión, convencida de que esta sería la forma de ver las cosas de Dumbledore para así poder anticiparme a él. «Mientras no haga ninguna tontería, no creo que pueda conseguir pruebas suficientes para separarme de él. Aun así tendré sumo cuidado».

Nada más entrar en la casa me fijé en su mano derecha y vi que la tenía prácticamente negra, como podrida de algún modo, explicándome así el hecho de que sostuviera la varita con la mano izquierda. No tenía la experiencia suficiente en medimagia para ver a primera instancia qué le había pasado, pero casi podía asegurar, aun sin examinarla, que esa mano ya estaba muerta y no había forma posible de curarla. Sospeché asimismo que Dumbledore sabía eso también, y me pregunté qué le habría pasado para hacerse esa tremenda herida. Quizá más adelante fuera a la enfermería para curarse, ya en Hogwarts, y trataría de aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntarle. Sentía mucha curiosidad. Si había sido producto de alguna maldición, no me gustaría medirme con quien se lo había hecho. Herir a Dumbledore era muy difícil incluso para el Señor Oscuro, así que, si era eso, ¿quién había sido el pedazo de bestia?

Nos costó encontrar a Slughorn, en parte porque yo iba pensando en otras cosas, como bien se ve, en parte porque realmente estaba bastante bien escondido, haciendo ver que no estaba con pistas falsas acerca de un asalto. Cuadros por el suelo, vajilla rota, muebles volcados o destrozados… claros signos de pelea para ojos profanos, pero no para los de Dumbledore, que sonrió.

—Venga, Horace, deja de jugar —dijo, pinchando con la varita a un sillón demasiado abultado para ser auténtico. En efecto, era Slughorn disfrazado.

—¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? —preguntó.

—Porque no hay Marca Tenebrosa —respondió Dumbledore, divertido.

—Mecachis, ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo —gruñó Slughorn, con un gesto de fastidio—. Bueno, supongo que querrás convencerme otra vez para que vuelva a ser profesor. Ya sabes mi respuesta.

—No es eso esta vez —dijo Dumbledore. ¿Cómo que no? A eso íbamos. Ya estaba otra vez tergiversando las cosas—. He venido a presentarte a Harry Potter, que aún está estudiando en Hogwarts, y a su novia, Isabella O'Connor, enfermera adjunta ayudante de madame Pomfrey.

¿Me acababa de introducir en un puesto en Hogwarts que aún no había aceptado o sólo me lo parece? Con eso prácticamente me obligaba a aceptar, sobre todo si Slughorn aceptaba, aunque realmente no tenía muchas más opciones si quería seguir manteniéndome cerca de Harry. Para mí que todo esto lo tenía ya planeado, el muy… Qué jugada.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry Potter nada menos! —exclamó Slughorn, nada más reconocerlo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo reaccionaba igual?

A mí no me hizo ni caso, cosa que esperaba de corazón. De noche todos los gatos son pardos, pero por si acaso lo mejor era que me prestara la menor atención posible. Aún no tenía coartada si me descubría, y era muy posible si me examinaba en detalle, por muy bueno que fuera mi "lifting". Seguramente le habría parecido curioso como mínimo verme tal y como me recordaba, pero precisamente era el hecho de que me recordaría lo que me preocupaba.

—¡Estuviste fantástico en el Ministerio, Harry! —continuó Slughorn—. ¡Luchando nada menos que con el Señor Oscuro en persona! ¡Y saliste vivo y sin un rasguño! ¡Qué talento, qué determinación!

Ya estaba. Harry había hecho su papel mediático y ahora Slughorn atendía. Era lo que Dumbledore buscaba realmente.

Seguidamente, mientras Dumbledore arreglaba el desorden con una floritura de varita y se iba, supuestamente, al baño, Slughorn le contó a Harry cosas acerca de su madre, de lo buena que era en Pociones, de lo bueno que era su padre en Quidditch… en fin, trató de comerle la oreja. Harry esperó pacientemente a que acabara de adularle, esperando su oportunidad, y cuando le llegó no la desaprovechó. Le contó una sarta de mentiras acerca de su popularidad en Hogwarts (antes del episodio del cementerio, casi inexistente, pero coló de todas formas), de su poder mediático (véase el paréntesis anterior), de sus estupendas notas (otra mentira piadosa, casi estaba describiendo a Hermione en ese punto en concreto) y un largo etcétera. A Slughorn no le salió el símbolo de la libra esterlina en los ojos de milagro.

—Bueno, chicos, nos vamos ya, que se nos hace tarde —dijo Dumbledore, dada por finalizada su estancia en esa casa, otro truco por supuesto. Se fue al baño para escuchar sin que se notara y tardó más de lo normal en volver adrede—. No tenemos por qué imponer nuestra presencia a nadie, ¿verdad? —suspiró de modo teatral—. Sé muy bien cuándo tengo ante mí un caso perdido. Tendré que buscar a otro, qué remedio.

Se despidió con la mano muerta, mostrándola bien, mientras le pasaba a Harry la mano sana por los hombros. En esa mano llevaba puesto un anillo, según me fijé, y vi también que Slughorn reaccionaba de un modo anormal a la visión de dicho anillo, así como a la de la mano muerta. Se me escapaba el porqué, pero pareció determinante.

—Está bien, debo de estar loco de atar, pero lo haré —decidió.

—¿Perdón? —fingió Dumby.

—Voy a hacerte el favor, Albus —dijo el otro, aunque lo hacía a regañadientes, a pesar de todo—. Llevo demasiado tiempo huyendo de los mortífagos. ¿Sabías que me habrían intentado enrolar de no ser porque no paro quieto? No paso más de una semana en un mismo sitio para evitar que me encuentren. Hogwarts no es demasiado seguro, pero es mejor que estar siempre alerta por si te matan o algo peor, así que acepto.

—Ah, muy bien —dijo Dumbledore, aparentemente impasible—. Entonces nos vemos el 1 de septiembre, viejo amigo. Ya te mandaré una lechuza con el contrato para que lo firmes. Buenas noches, Horace.

—Mientras no sea la mía… —murmuró Harry.

—No le haría ninguna gracia —agregué.

Dumbledore rió y se preparó para Aparecerse en la puerta de la casa Black para dejarnos allí. Eso lo aprovechó Harry para hacerle una sencilla pregunta.

—Profesor, ¿se sabe ya quién va a ser el nuevo ministro de magia?

—Vaya, es extraño que me preguntes eso, Harry —dijo Dumby, pensativo—. Lo cierto es que va a ser difícil encontrar a alguien después del atentado de ayer. Obviamente, nadie quiere arriesgar la vida por el cargo.

—Pero se barajan algunos nombres, _El Profeta_ lo dice. ¿Sabría decirme quiénes podrían ser? —preguntó Harry, con tono de curiosidad. Lo miré con cara interrogante, y lo mismo hizo Dumbledore. Si ya tenía su plan, ¿a qué venía eso? Como no fuera para ver a quiénes tendría que enfrentarse nuestro candidato…—. Es por saber si mi visita sería bienvenida o no a pesar de la más que probable invitación, ya sabe. Hay ciertas personas que no me tienen mucha estima y…

—Sí, te entiendo —dijo Dumbledore, carraspeando. Se acercó a nosotros con aire secretista—. Efectivamente se barajan algunos nombres y no está bien que los revele, pero sé de buena tinta que uno de los candidatos más sólidos es Amos Diggory, al tener un puesto importante en el Ministerio de Magia y ser bastante mediático.

—¿Diggory? —pregunté, también en voz baja—. ¿Se refiere al padre del rival de Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos? ¿El Hufflepuff?

—Sí, en efecto —confió Dumby—. Goza de bastante popularidad, como digo, y se sabe que es un hombre enérgico y difícilmente corruptible. Personalmente pienso que es un buen candidato y, si sale elegido, pienso que lo hará muy bien en estos oscuros tiempos que corren.

—Entiendo —dijo Harry, pensativo—. Sí, yo también pienso que es una buena opción, dentro de lo que cabe. Creo que fue uno de los que evitaron que el incidente de los Mundiales de Quidditch no se fuera de las manos. Si maneja todas las situaciones como esa, es un buen partidario. Quizá le vote, aunque antes tendría que ver a los otros partidarios, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —repitió Dumbledore—. Esta vez contaremos con más medios para garantizar la seguridad de los candidatos, así que no creo que haya ningún problema. No permitiremos que el grave incidente de ayer vuelva a ocurrir. Lord Voldemort no volverá a hollar el suelo del Ministerio, ni él ni ninguno de sus secuaces, si era eso lo que te preocupaba.

—Siendo así estoy más tranquilo —dijo Harry—. Muchas gracias por el voto de confianza, señor.

—No hay de qué —dijo Dumbledore—. Bien, os llevaré a casa. Agarraos a mí.

* * *

El verano continuó de forma apacible. Practicábamos hechizos avanzados; nos divertíamos aprovechando que Hermione se pasaba por allí día sí y día también, ora sola ora acompañada por sus padres; hacíamos planes de futuro… Todo marchaba a las mil maravillas. Y, como excepción a la regla, no había nada que lo jodiera, curiosamente.

A mediados de agosto, y en contra de todo pronóstico, Sirius Black fue nombrado ministro de magia por unanimidad. Se presentó _in extremis_ cuando todos creían que los únicos que se presentaban eran Amos Diggory, tal y como dijo Dumbledore, y Arthur Weasley, del cual, francamente, no había que preocuparse. Pero fue segundos después de anunciarse los dos candidatos, que formularon sus respectivos discursos de captación de votantes, cuando Sirius se presentó como tercer candidato. Fue algo inesperado y resultó ser un éxito total. En contra de todo pronóstico, como digo, Sirius se sacó de la manga un discurso increíblemente bueno que convenció a todo el mundo, aplastando literalmente a Arthur Weasley y Amos Diggory. El primero se quedó sin palabras, mientras que el segundo trató de contraatacar sin mucho éxito. Dicho de otro modo, Weasley tenía una mísera pareja, Diggory tenía un full de ases y reyes, muy bueno, pero no era suficiente para la escalera real de Sirius. Y quien hace la metáfora con el póker la puede hacer con cualquier otra cosa, pero nos eternizaríamos. En fin, un candidato sorpresa que arrasó era justo lo que nos hacía falta. Nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore, habría podido prever esa eventualidad.

A finales de agosto recibí una carta de Dumbledore, eso sí, tras pasar los controles de seguridad pertinentes llevados a cabo por el servicio de seguridad de Sirius. El nuevo ministro se tomaba las cosas muy en serio, por suerte. Aun así, Hermione quiso asegurarse.

—Hermione, tranquila —dije—. Es de Dumbledore, y me figuro que será el contrato de auxiliar medimaga que me propuso el último día de curso.

—¿Y si…?

—Ha pasado los controles que ideaste —insistí—. Está limpia.

Pues Hermione se había presentado voluntaria para ayudar a Sirius a crear un sistema de seguridad fiable, parecido a algunos sistemas de seguridad muggles, pero adaptado al Mundo Mágico, y por el momento funcionaba bastante bien.

Abrí la carta y leí el contenido. Efectivamente, era un contrato escrito por Dumbledore, que leí detenidamente antes de firmar.

—No sé si es buena idea de todas formas —murmuré mientras firmaba—. Es casi como si le estuviera vendiendo mi alma al diablo Albus Dumbledore al firmar esto, no sé por qué me da, pero no tengo otra opción de momento. Menos mal que es sólo de un año, prorrogable a otro. Dumbledore piensa en todo, especialmente en los dos años que te quedan de estancia en Hogwarts, Harry. Está claro que sabe quién soy pero no lo dice abiertamente. ¿Qué me tendrá preparado?

—Mira, Bella —me indicó Harry—. En esta cláusula dice que debes asistir a sus clases especiales. Te ha vinculado mágicamente.

—Sí, ya lo he visto —suspiré—. ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? Sé que durante este curso escolar estoy a su merced.

—Ya pensaré en algo para aliviar esto, no te apures —dijo Harry, cogiéndome la mano—. No serás su esclava, te lo aseguro.

—¿Y tú? ¿Y el resto del grupo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ya pensaré en algo —repitió Harry.

—Pues ya estás tardando —dijo Draco—. Estas clases especiales de Dumby me huelen a chamusquina. Pensé que lo decía de broma o algo, ya lo conocéis, va de payaso, pero parece que va en serio por una vez y es preocupante.

—No os preocupéis —dijo Sirius—. Yo también le he puesto algunas trampas a Dumbledore. En su contrato se estipula que sólo podrá influir en vosotros de modo didáctico o, en el caso de Bellatrix, su competencia se limita exclusivamente a Hogwarts y exclusivamente para temas medimágicos.

—Pero el poder del Ministerio no entra en los terrenos de Hogwarts —dijo Hermione—. Tú mismo lo estipulaste así para evitar otro "caso Umbridge".

—Cierto, pero tampoco el poder de Hogwarts entra en los terrenos del Ministerio —explicó Sirius—. Eso significa que Dumbledore no puede obligaros a seguir un plan que entre dentro del poder ministerial, como la participación activa en la guerra contra Voldy —otro más al que se le había pegado esa forma de llamar al Señor Oscuro—. Debe adiestraros y protegeros mientras permanezcáis en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero no puede obligaros a luchar a su lado directa o indirectamente. Va en contra de la política que él mismo redactó y que yo amplié con ayuda de Cissy. Y él lo sabe.

—Muy listo, Sirius —alabé—. Tengo que reconocer que estuve muy equivocada cuando pensé que eras un inútil por haber sido elegido para Gryffindor, primito. Eres todo un Black.

—¡Vaya, ya va siendo hora de que te des cuenta, prima! —protestó Sirius, fingiendo estar molesto. Huelga decir que no coló en absoluto.

El día 1 de septiembre llegó por fin y, con ese día, llegó el sexto curso de Harry en Hogwarts. En el tren se pudieron ver una vez más las medidas de seguridad especiales ideadas por Hermione que Sirius había implantado, haciendo que viajaran vigilantes junto con los alumnos. Ni que decir tiene que me costó mucho infiltrarme entre ellos, pues pedían la matrícula para evitar que se colara algún mortífago. Más aún, incluso buscaban la Marca Tenebrosa por si acaso había mortífagos nuevos entre los alumnos. Pero fue enseñarle el contrato de Dumbledore a cada vigilante que me detuvo para tener vía libre. No podían prohibirme ir a mi puesto de trabajo y tampoco podían decirme cómo debía ir.

—Buf, de la que me he salvado yendo con vosotros —dijo Draco, tras demostrar que estaba limpio de Marcas Tenebrosas y otros artículos referentes a la Magia Oscura. Lo estaban mirando todo con detectores de tenebrismo—. Seguro que, de haber seguido con Crabbe y Goyle, ahora llevaría una de esas calaveras en el brazo y ahora la habría cagado.

—No necesariamente —dije—. Hay hechizos ilusorios e incluso pociones para tapar la Marca Tenebrosa. Un novato no sabría enmascararla, pero un mortífago de élite se podría infiltrar aquí sin mucha dificultad.

Hermione me miró con ligera sorpresa, tan imperceptible que había que estar muy atento para notarla. Parecía que no acababa de entender cómo había pasado yo esos controles. Me apresuré a aclararle la situación.

—Naturalmente, aquellos que constaran como ex-mortífagos estarían exentos de ese control especial, gente como Severus Snape, por ejemplo, que goza del favor de Dumbledore.

Ahí ya Hermione se mostró más tranquila, aunque sin mostrarlo abiertamente.

—Pues menos mal que no hay más adultos que el conductor, la mujer del carrito y los vigilantes —dijo Neville—. Y seguramente el nuevo ministro elige muy bien a la gente con la que se rodea.

—Ya te digo —asintió Harry—. No pasa ni una. Y hace bien.

—¿Qué tal si hablamos de otra cosa? —preguntó Luna—. Hablar de guardias y de seguridad aburre. ¿Qué tal habéis pasado el verano?

Yo también me alegré de cambiar de tema. La verdad, teniendo en cuenta los temas que cualquier adolescente podría tocar, léase vacaciones, ligues y demás, que se hablara de las medidas de seguridad del Ministerio de Magia era bastante preocupante. Pero claro, ¿qué se podía esperar con los tiempos que corrían?


	34. El nuevo ministro

**Disclaimer: ¡Síííííí! ¡Síííííí! ¡Por fin protagonizo un capítulo...! ¡Pero bueno, Bellatrix! ¿Es que quieres salir incluso en el disclaimer o qué?**

**A/N: Este es un pequeño capítulo de relleno, todo hay que decirlo, en el cual me pareció divertido mostrar cómo llegó Sirius a ministro pero, aunque sea de relleno, os aseguro que no tiene desperdicio, queridos/as lectores/as.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**NUEVO MINISTRO**

Sirius

* * *

¡Ah, por fin mi turno! Ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre, se sabrá exactamente qué acaeció durante mi elección como ministro de magia. Pero, para que todo resulte comprensible para todos, empezaré desde el principio… ¡A callar, asaltacunas! ¡Llevas toda la historia siendo tú la protagonista, así que deja a los demás un poco! ¡Y tú no seas comadre y no la desates, Narcissa!

En fin, a lo que iba. Dado que tengo que empezar por el principio, como el sentido común que a mi prima le falta dicta, empezaré con una conversación que bien me indujo a pensar detenidamente en la posibilidad de convertirme en ministro, idea que, antes de dicha conversación, me parecía cuanto menos absurda. ¿Cómo iba alguien en su sano juicio a darle un trabajo en el Ministerio a alguien que ha estado en Azkaban durante doce largos años, aun habiendo sido acusado injustamente? Y no era un trabajo de mindundi precisamente, no. ¡De ministro nada menos! ¡Qué locura! Ese fue el primer punto que saqué al descubierto en mi conversación, pero parecía que estaba todo pensando ya desde el principio, pues…

—Precisamente porque fuiste acusado injustamente por el anterior ministro tienes muchas posibilidades de llegar a ser tú mismo el siguiente en el cargo.

Eso, como digo, me hizo, cuanto menos, dudar. ¿Era posible que eligieran a un ex-convicto? Por mucho que haya sido acusado injustamente y, doce años más tarde, se haya probado sobradamente mi inocencia, dudaba seriamente que me aceptaran en el puesto más importante del Mundo Mágico. Además, yo no creía tener madera para llevar un ministerio, con todo lo que conlleva eso. Era de locos.

«¿Pero acaso yo no estoy un poco loco?», pensé, sonriendo ante la nueva perspectiva que me ofrecía la vida. Sin darme cuenta, me estaban convenciendo. Sí, definitivamente, debía de estar loco o ni siquiera habríamos tenido esta conversación.

Con los contactos apropiados, con un discurso que realmente llenara a los ciudadanos, incluso alguien como yo, repudiado durante doce años, podría llegar a lo más alto. Sólo había que ser positivo y dejar que mi instinto me guiara en esta nueva locura. A fin de cuentas, mi primera locura me llevó hasta Harry, la siguiente me llevó a aceptar como compañera de vida (no malinterpretemos, cuidado) a mi antaño odiada prima Narcissa en nada menos que la Muy Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, una mansión que siempre odié por su más que evidente tendencia al Lado Oscuro. Mi tercera locura era la peor hasta este momento, pues fue aceptar también como compañera de vida nada menos que a mi _otra_ antaño odiada prima Bellatrix, máxime descubriendo al mismo tiempo que mantiene una relación sentimental, al tiempo que altamente cuestionable, con Harry… ¡Ni se te ocurra quitarte el esparadrapo de la boca, Bella, que te veo! ¡No tienes excusa y lo sabes! ¿Y por qué la has desatado, Cissy?

Bien, ahora tenía que añadir una cuarta locura a la "lista de sinsentidos de Sirius Black". No sabía por dónde empezar, pero la conversación que tuve me convenció aun sin darme cuenta de que quizá era la última oportunidad que tenía de triunfar en esta puta vida, lamentando la expresión.

—¿Entonces qué decides? —fue la pregunta que me acabó de impulsar, la que hizo que diera aquel salto al vacío y sin ningún hechizo a mano para parar mi precipitación a una muerte emocional y, en vista de los últimos acontecimientos, quizá también física—. ¿Te atreves a cambiar tu vida y, de paso, el Mundo Mágico, o prefieres quedarte aquí sin hacer nada hasta que el Señor Oscuro nos liquide a todos?

—¿Tú crees que funcionará? —pregunté, no muy convencido aún, pero sopesando los pros y los contras. Me habían pillado, sí.

—Es tu última oportunidad de ser realmente útil, Sirius —¿ser útil? Justo lo que buscaba desde que James y Lily murieron—. Seguramente quieres vengarte por afrentas pasadas de un modo más legal que el que intentaste hace tres años en la Casa de los Gritos —¿vengarme? ¡Pues claro que quería vengarme, vaya descubrimiento!—. Si quieres incluso podrías participar directamente en la guerra que se avecina. Eso daría alas a muchos ciudadanos que sólo esperan un empujoncito para ponerse en acción. ¿Quién mejor que el nuevo ministro para proporcionarles la energía necesaria para tan vasta empresa?

—¿Qué tal el Niño Que Vivió? —objeté. Ya puestos…

—¿Y qué tal los dos, codo con codo, junto con el resto del grupo? —tenía razón, claro. Podía ser él, podía ser yo y podíamos ser los dos juntos. Eso sí que daría alas a la gente, ver al ministro y al mismísimo Harry Potter pelear juntos por una vida mejor—. Si a eso unimos a la Orden del Fénix y a los voluntarios que deseen vengarse de las atroces acciones de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, tendremos un más que respetable ejército.

—Necesitarán aprender a luchar —murmuré—. Supongo que puede hacerse. Pero no soy muy bueno con los discursos. No valgo para convencer a nadie de nada.

—¿Ah, no? A mí me convenciste en la Casa de los Gritos de que no eres el asesino de mis padres —he de reconocer que Harry tenía razón ahí también—. No te preocupes por el discurso, ya buscaremos algo con gancho. ¿Te animas?

—No te vamos a dejar solo, Sirius —añadió Narcissa, curioso en ella. ¿Desde cuándo era tan solemne?

—No creas que eres el único que quiere vengarse, yo también quiero —añadió Bellatrix, y ahí enarqué una ceja. ¿De qué quería ella vengarse, si puede saberse? ¡Pero si precisamente ella era una de las que más atrocidades cometían, maldita sea! Que se lo pregunten a los Longbottom, si es que se acuerdan siquiera de dónde tienen las orejas.

—¿Vengarte? ¿De qué? —tuve que preguntarlo, claro está.

—Igual crees que, por haber sido mortífaga, tenía la vida fácil —dijo Bellatrix, ceñuda, y yo estuve a un tris de asentir—. Yo estuve casi tanto tiempo como tú en Azkaban…

—¡Te lo merecías por zorra! —aullé.

—No te lo niego —dijo ella, guiñando un ojo, traviesa. Empezaba a entender por qué Harry sentía lo que sentía por ella, debido al magnetismo que siempre había tenido, aun desde pequeña, aunque de ninguna manera podía entender que ella también sintiera lo mismo. De pronto, su rostro se tornó serio, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados—. Pero también he sufrido incontables torturas, ¿sabes? No daré detalles, tú simplemente créeme. Le debo demasiadas afrentas y quiero devolvérselas multiplicadas por diez. Y lo conseguiré sin importar el precio. Pero para eso necesito tu ayuda.

Permanecí pensativo durante un buen rato. Apenas oí en ese momento las disensiones de Harry, que también quería vengarse por la muerte de sus padres, sacando también el tema de vivir a gusto con _su_ Bellatrix. También Narcissa metió baza ahí, aunque no me enteré de casi nada. Si el resto de ciudadanos quería vengarse también y yo podía intervenir en eso, ¿por qué no? No debía desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

—Muy bien, me presentaré —dije de pronto, tanto que se ve que corté la conversación que tenían. Me di cuenta de eso cuando vi a Narcissa abrir la boca y cerrarla con un gesto de fastidio. La acababa de interrumpir, pero me daba igual—. Ya tenéis lo que queríais. No sé qué tenéis pensado hacer si llego a ser ministro, pero sí os digo que me aseguraré de que no os paséis de la raya. No permitiré que nadie reciba daño innecesario. Quiero que, cuando la guerra estalle, estemos seguros de ganarla con el mínimo de bajas.

—Perfecto —dijo Bellatrix, sonriente—. Vamos a preparar el discurso.

—Yo voy a anunciar que se presenta —decidió Narcissa.

—No, mejor deja que sea una sorpresa —dijo Harry—. El factor sorpresa será determinante, pues no tendrán una contraofensiva preparada y tendrán que improvisar.

En ese momento se oyeron voces venir de la entrada de la puerta, obviamente las voces de Draco y Hermione, que volvían de uno de sus paseos románticos. Me gustaba esa pareja. Que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor salieran juntos daba un ambiente de igualdad que sería beneficioso para luchar contra Lord Voldemort. Había que infundir a la gente esa forma de ver las cosas, evitar las rencillas inútiles como la de Gryffidor versus Slytherin, para que cundiera el ejemplo. Era algo que había que incluir en el discurso. Estaba a punto de decirlo cuando me fijé en que la pareja parecía molesta por algo. Por suerte, fuera lo que fuera no influía en su relación, pues iban cogidos de la mano. Era algo externo.

—¿Algo va mal, chicos? —preguntó Narcissa, adelantándoseme—. Traéis cara de haber visto u oído algo desagradable.

—Hemos oído algunos rumores —dijo Hermione, ceñuda—. Por lo visto, uno de los candidatos a ministro es un tal Amos Diggory…

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Harry—. Dumbledore me lo contó. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Pues que es el responsable de muchas injusticias con seres mágicos como los elfos domésticos, los centauros o los goblins —expuso Hermione, disgustada—. Los considera inferiores tan sólo porque no son humanos. Por cosas como esas hay conflictos con los goblins cada dos por tres, como bien dice el profesor Binns. Como salga ese tío de ministro, seguro que se lía gorda.

—Y seguro que sale —añadió Draco—. El otro candidato es el inútil de Arthur Weasley. No tiene carisma ni dotes de liderazgo. Precisamente es lo que estábamos discutiendo Hermione y yo cuando entramos…

—No os preocupéis —dijo Harry—. Tenemos un plan para evitar eso.

—Pues espero que sea bueno, Harry —dijo Hermione, apesadumbrada ahora—. Las elecciones son el jueves.

—¿Este jueves? —pregunté, preocupándome. Ella asintió.

«Maldita sea», pensé, frustrado. «Sólo quedan dos días para organizar todo. No nos va a dar tiempo».

—No hay problema —dijo Bellatrix, optimista—. Sólo hay que darse algo más de prisa. Hermione, Draco, os vamos a necesitar. ¿Qué tal se os da redactar discursos?

* * *

Llegamos al Ministerio como una familia noble más, aunque no nos dimos tanto bombo como otras familias adineradas como los Greengrass, por ejemplo, que queriendo ir elegantes iban más bien horteras, en mi opinión. Pero no soy quién para decirles cómo deben vestirse, así que dejo el tema zanjado.

Tras pasar la sesión de diplomacia/hipocresía de rigor, actuando como si fuéramos los mejores amigos de todos aquellos con los que nos cruzábamos, aunque me daban ganas de patearle las tripas a más de uno, llegamos a un sitio estratégico, ligeramente oculto de miradas indiscretas. Todo iba según el plan. Estaba nervioso, sí, pero lo tenía todo bajo control. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco para salir a escena.

Los candidatos iban a presentarse uno a uno, comenzando por Arthur Weasley, que sacó un discurso bastante pobre acerca de la necesidad de actuar contra los mortífagos y evitar así tener que hacer preguntas, a menudo comprometidas, a los miembros de la familia para poder entrar en casa. Supongo que eso lo harán ellos, porque nosotros no precisábamos de tales medidas. Nos conocíamos lo suficiente para no tener que llegar a esos extremos para ver si éramos los que decíamos que éramos o, por el contrario, eran mortífagos disfrazados. Además, ¿quién tendría los huevos de tratar de suplantarnos? Volviendo al discurso de Weasley, asimismo se quejó de la falta de seguridad pública, así como de la falta de medios para defenderse de los mortífagos, prometiendo que pondría énfasis en ello si era elegido.

«Vaya, no habría estado mal del todo como empiece, pero ahora resulta que es todo lo que tenía que decir», pensé, cuando lo vimos bajar del estrado, al tiempo que se anunciaba el siguiente candidato, Amos Diggory. «No me extraña que las apuestas vayan a favor de Diggory cuando el discurso de Weasley está incompleto y no se le ve seguro. A ver qué tiene preparado este cretino».

Amos Diggory, por su parte, sacó un discurso bastante convincente acerca de problemas como la seguridad, tanto pública como privada, prometiendo programas de reciclaje para miembros de la policía mágica y aurores, en vías de una mejora en dichos servicios, siempre pensando en los ciudadanos de a pie, sin importar clases sociales. Por eso se llevó una ovación, llevándose prácticamente la victoria. Arthur Weasley parecía nervioso por momentos, y no era para menos. Pero aún no había acabado, parecía ser. Por otra parte, extendió su promesa a los mismos ciudadanos, dándoles la oportunidad de aprender hechizos defensivos avanzados en aras de poder afrontar un posible ataque de los mortífagos. Con ello, según dijo, "se evitarían las medidas de seguridad que señaló el señor Weasley en su discurso, al ser, cuanto menos, cuestionables". Bravas palabras, en mi opinión. A ver cómo se las apañaría para hacer eso, teniendo en cuenta el miedo que tenían todos a los mortífagos. Seguramente muchos ni siquiera se prestarían para aprender hechizos defensivos que alargaran aún más su agonía, pues es de todos bien sabido que luchar con miedo conlleva a perder de antemano. Has de saber cuáles son tus límites, pero no dejar que te aplasten. Eso no lo comprendía Diggory.

A pesar de todo, Diggory fue ovacionado por su discurso. Era bueno, sí, pero no lo suficiente. Tampoco estaba del todo completo. A ambos se les olvidaba algo fundamental: estábamos en guerra.

—Ahora procederemos a la votación…

—¡Un momento! —interrumpí, subiendo a la tarima, ante las miradas de sorpresa e incredulidad de todos los allí congregados—. Tengo algo que decir, si se me permite.

—Por supuesto, señor Black. Adelante.

El corazón me empezó a latir a mil por hora, debido a los nervios, que se intensificaron sobremanera ahora que podía hablar. Aun así, decidí que, ya que había llegado tan lejos y ya que me habían concedido la palabra, debía superarme. Oí murmullos de todo tipo entre los congregados allí, pero no pude entender nada de lo que decían. Tampoco hacía mucha falta. Era mi turno para hablar e iban a ver lo que vale un peine.

—A pesar de contar con dos candidatos más que aceptables, ante los cuales tendría muchas dificultades para elegir a uno solo —mentira, pero debía dar esa impresión—, he decidido presentarme yo también a ministro de magia, y si se me da la oportunidad expondré mi discurso.

—¿Un tercer candidato? —ya estaba en marcha el efecto sorpresa, debía aprovecharlo si me dejaban.

—Ciertamente es una situación poco habitual —expuse—, pero dado que estamos en una situación de crisis, creo que toda la ayuda es poca. Porque nadie en su sano juicio habría podido prever un acto terrorista como el que aconteció aquí mismo, durante el discurso del señor Rufus Scrimgeour, que en paz descanse, porque pocos habrían podido prever que Aquél Que No Debe Ser Nombrado volviera de dondequiera que estuvo durante todo este tiempo para continuar con una represión que, sin duda, todos habían olvidado por el bien de la siguiente generación. Tan sólo había que recordar que hay un nombre que no debe ser pronunciado, un nombre que inspira terror con el solo recuerdo de a quien pertenece. Pues bien, yo considero que ese nombre ¡no debe!, repito, ¡no debe infundir terror nunca más! Y yo podría ayudar si se me deja. Tan sólo permítanme hablar, exponer mis argumentos, mis ideas, y quedarán impresionados y convencidos. Apóyenme y jamás volveremos ninguno a tener miedo de ese sujeto que dice ser un Señor Oscuro.

—¿Pero qué está diciendo, hombre? —se oyó entre el público asistente—. ¡Un convicto no puede ser ministro de magia, es absurdo!

—¡Protesto! —me salió del alma, lo juro. Incluso puse una pose significativa, de perfil a él, con un dedo apuntándole y una mirada que le paralizó en el sitio—. ¡_Ex-_convicto, tanto si le parece bien como si no! ¡Recordemos que he sido declarado inocente de todos los cargos que se me imputaban! Así pues —añadí, en voz normal, denotando calma—, creo que este asunto está zanjado. Tengo tanto derecho como cualquiera a presentarme a ministro.

Se oyeron murmullos de conformidad y apoyo. No sabía cómo, pero había conseguido dar un paso importante en mi carrera política con eso. Los había convencido.

Dado que gozaba de, por lo menos, la simpatía de los asistentes al discurso, procedí a expresarlo con voz clara y conciliadora, perfectamente inteligible. Ante todo, las cosas claras:

* * *

_Ciudadanos. ¿Qué digo? ¡Amigos! ¡O mejor aún, _hermanos_! ¡Pues todos somos víctimas por igual de Aquél Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, aquél que ha ejercido una inmoral represión durante tanto tiempo, aquél que creímos muerto, o cuanto menos desaparecido, gracias a la formidable intervención de mi ahijado Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió! ¡Por ello permitid que os tutee, hermanos, para dar ejemplo de unión!_

_Como decía, hermanos, me presento ante vosotros para llamaros a la razón. Que nadie niegue el peligro que tenemos ante nosotros, pues a todos nos afecta por igual. No caigamos en el mismo error en el que cayó el anterior ministro, Cornelius Fudge, pues sería nuestra perdición. Ahí fuera hay una guerra a punto de estallar, una guerra que nosotros no iniciamos pero que debemos concluir por el bien del Mundo Mágico. Esos son los hechos, hermanos, y debemos afrontarlos juntos._

_Ahora no hay lugar para la división que, desde pequeños, nos han inculcado, incitándonos a creer que la casa Slytherin es la casa de los futuros mortífagos. Eso es totalmente falso, pues está demostrado que cualquiera puede ser seducido por el Lado Oscuro de la magia. Es, de hecho, esta discriminación la que conlleva a la unión al Lado Oscuro como represalia. ¿O es que un Slytherin tiene menos valor, menos ingenio o menos lealtad que un Gryffindor, un Ravenclaw o un Hufflepuff? ¡Abandonemos esas ideas retrógradas que sólo conducen a la división de nuestras fuerzas y a situaciones como la actual! ¡Una guerra imposible de ganar nos acecha, imposible ahora, pero cuya victoria podremos hacer posible si nos unimos!_

_Esta amenaza es real y promete ser aún peor que lo que recordamos antes de la súbita desaparición de Lord V. Está claro que ha vuelto, tal y como dijo Dumbledore en su momento, y lo ha hecho para acabar con todos nosotros. Pero no es invencible ni infalible, tal y como han demostrado Harry Potter o Albus Dumbledore en varias ocasiones. Y, como ellos, también podremos nosotros resistir e incluso vencer. Si se pudo hacer antes, se puede seguir haciendo. Esto nos da una oportunidad y juntos, como unidad indivisible, acabaremos con él._

_Ya se ven los estragos de su reaparición. Ahora, tal y como el señor Weasley aquí presente ha señalado, tenemos que preguntarnos acerca de temas personales, privados y, a menudo, embarazosos, para ver si somos quienes decimos que somos o si, por el contrario, somos mortífagos disfrazados con ánimo de masacrar a la familia de aquél a quien suplantamos. Vivimos con el miedo a que, cuando volvemos de trabajar, nos encontremos con la Marca Tenebrosa encima de nuestra casa. Se han confirmado desapariciones misteriosas, como la de Bertha Jorkins, trabajadora de este Ministerio, a la que ha sido imposible hallar, y desgraciadamente ya sólo podemos temernos lo peor. Y no ha sido la única. Cabe destacar también la desaparición del prestigioso Bartemius Crouch, del cual me temo que también tenemos que temernos lo peor. Por muy inaudito que parezca, por mucho que nos cueste afrontarlo, estos son los signos de nuestro tiempo, lamentablemente._

_Sé muy bien que tenemos muchos factores en contra: el miedo, la desinformación, la conmoción que supone volver a los tiempos oscuros que se suponía habían acabado con la milagrosa intervención de Harry Potter… y me han llegado indicios de que Lord V. se está proveyendo de un vasto y diverso ejército, compuesto no sólo por sus mortífagos, sino también por criaturas infectas como los _inferi_, por hombres-lobo a los que ha conseguido seducir, por gigantes a los que trata de embaucar, por dementores que trabajarían gustosos a sus órdenes a cambio de almas con las que saciar su infinita hambre… ¿y nosotros preocupándonos por rencillas tan antiguas como el castillo de Hogwarts? Ya os aseguro que, sólo con los _inferi_, disponen de un ejército terriblemente numeroso, pero a pesar de todo fácil de derrotar con la estrategia adecuada. E igual pasa con el resto de sus tropas. Yo tengo esa estrategia._

_Yo os digo que en la unión está la fuerza. Ellos creen que lo tienen todo a favor porque nosotros tenemos miedo, por tanto creerán que ya han ganado de antemano e irán confiados. Esa será su perdición. Nuestro buen amigo Amos Diggory expuso una solución basada en la enseñanza de conjuros defensivos de alto nivel a todos los ciudadanos que quieran defenderse. Es una muy buena idea, pero puedo mejorarla. Yo os propongo un plan de defensa y contraataque diseñado específicamente para situaciones como la actual, en la cual nos vemos en desventaja. Demostrado está que no se gana sólo por superioridad numérica, sino también demostrando inteligencia, ideando estrategias. Quienes atacan a lo loco, por muy numerosos que sean, al final acaban perdiendo ante quienes disponen de recursos estratégicos como de los que disponemos nosotros. Tenemos aliados poderosos, magos curtidos por las anteriores batallas contra Lord V., aurores con entrenamiento orientado a la batalla, gente con talento y predisposición. Estoy seguro de que el mismísimo Dumbledore se prestaría orgulloso a compartir un poco de su inmensa sabiduría y poder para acabar con esta época de terror. Tan sólo debemos dominar el miedo que nos atenaza para hacer ver a nuestros enemigos que ya no son superiores. En todos está librar a nuestros jóvenes de las mismas penurias que hemos soportado nosotros._

_Hermanos, debemos unir nuestras fuerzas, insisto, con quienes se vean en la necesidad de una vida mejor. Yo mismo seré uno más para lograr la victoria, un comandante que luchará a vuestro lado. Yo estaré aquí, vigilante, y también estaré en el campo de batalla. Entre todos, seremos un todo indivisible, la única esperanza, bajo el mando de un líder incorruptible, poderoso y capaz._

_Asumo dicho mando._

_Hay una guerra ahí fuera, hermanos. Asumidlo y luchad por vuestra libertad. Que nadie luche por motivos que no sean librarnos de la tiranía de Lord Voldemort. No permitáis que el enemigo se haga más fuerte. Juntémonos para derrotarlo. Y a los enemigos de esta unión sólo les puedo decir una cosa: no os interpongáis en nuestro camino hacia la libertad, porque la lograremos… empleando los métodos que sean necesarios._

_

* * *

_

Un griterío de emoción y una gran ovación se pudo oír a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Tales eran las muestras de aceptación que tuvo todo el público asistente, todos los representantes de la ciudadanía mágica. Todos, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, unidos contra un enemigo común.

«Ya veremos en qué acaba todo esto», pensé, mientras resultaba elegido ministro de magia por unanimidad. «Por ahora vamos a tratar de cumplir lo que he prometido en el discurso. Luego ya veremos si es verdad que se puede».


	35. Caza de brujas y lechuzas, ya puesto

**Disclaimer: ¡Dumbledore es un peligro! ¡Corred la voz!**

**A/N: Capítulo algo más largo de lo habitual en mí. Creo que ya va siendo hora de ir al grano de una vez, pues la cosa se va a complicar para Bella y cía. y eso requerirá más información en un mismo capítulo. A ver qué tal me queda...**

**Iré alternando paulatinamente entre Isabella y _Hedwig_, que la pobre lechuza está perdiendo demasiado protagonismo. Esto ya no parece "Cuentos de lechuza". Espero no haceros demasiado cacao mental, queridos/as lectores/as. Bastante rara está ya la cosa...**

**Hala, hala, a leer, que la cosa se pone chunga y Bella ya se está desquiciando con tanta mierda.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**CAZA DE BRUJAS (Y LECHUZAS, YA PUESTO)**

¡Ah, por fin vuelvo a tener el control…! No, no es que haya perdido los condones, es Harry quien… ¡Oh, basta ya de ese chiste tan malo!

En fin, tras haberme librado del yugo de Sirius, quitándome las ataduras y la mordaza que me impedían expresarme con libertad (ejem…), procedo de nuevo con la narración. Hubo una curiosidad en el viaje a Hogwarts, algo que rompió la monotonía sin duda. Estábamos en medio de una partida de 'snap' explosivo cuando, de repente, oímos un ruido en la ventana del tren, como si se tratara de granizo o algo así. Curioso, Neville se acercó para ver si estaba lloviendo o qué y vimos que no, que se trataba de una lechuza que quería entrar al vagón. ¿Qué querría?

—Qué cosa más rara —opinó Neville, abriendo la ventana para que la lechuza entrara.

—Muy rara, sí —confirmé, al ver que la lechuza iba directamente a por mí con una carta que, realmente, no me esperaba. La lechuza se fue por donde vino mientras abría la carta y la leía. Su contenido hizo que enarcara una ceja por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué pone? —preguntó Blaise, metiendo la cabeza entre la carta y yo—. "Estimada señorita O'Connor…" —leyó, y yo fruncí el ceño por la extrañeza esta vez. ¿Señorita O'Connor? Cuando la leí yo ponía señorita Black. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

Era, efectivamente, de Dumbledore. Me comentaba básicamente que tendría que haber llegado ya a Hogwarts para ultimar los detalles de mi contrato y no sé qué chorradas más que no me interesaban. Pero andaba preocupada porque ahora yo ya _sabía_ a ciencia cierta que Dumbledore _sabía_ quién soy yo en realidad. No porque fuera a entregarme a los aurores, pues si hubiera querido yo ahora no estaría viajando con mis amigos en el tren, sino que posiblemente estaría ya en mi antigua celda llena de runas de Azkaban… o quizá en otra celda, esta vez normal, lo cual me obligaría a hacerle las runas para mantener mi poder y… en fin, no quiero ni pensarlo. No, mi preocupación estaba precisamente en por qué aún no estaba allí precisamente. ¿Qué planes suplementarios tenía Dumby para conmigo? ¿Qué me esperaba en Hogwarts?

—Coño, tía, estás pálida —soltó Draco. Lo miré con ojos de asesina (no tengo otros) y se achantó. ¡Menudo cabronazo! ¡Se atrevía a llamarme "tía" delante de todo el mundo! ¿Y si me descubrían por su culpa? ¡No estábamos solos, había mucha gente en el vagón!

—¡Uf, vaya mirada le ha echado! —exclamó Susan.

Al instante comprendí que no lo había hecho con mala intención y me ablandé, sobre todo cuando me di cuenta de que los demás me estaban mirando con cara de sorpresa y quizá temor también, especialmente tras el comentario de Susan.

—Vaya… perdona, Draco —musité, controlando mis nervios—. La carta es de Dumbledore y me he puesto nerviosa. Ese hombre me saca de quicio.

—No sé por qué —comentó Blaise. Ella y Hermione tenían la cara pegada a la carta, leyéndola una y otra vez para ver qué me había alterado así—. Lo mires por donde lo mires, no hay nada ofensivo o intimidatorio. Sólo quiere hablar contigo de tus funciones en Hogwarts. ¿Por qué te has puesto así?

—Yo… —balbucí—, es que… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente y…

—¿Es… es porque te he llamado tía? —preguntó Draco, aún inseguro.

—No, claro que no —aseguré, mientras le sonreía y le ponía una mano en un hombro para tranquilizarlo—. Es que estoy nerviosa, no me fío de Dumbledore y me he alterado. Lo siento.

Draco asintió, más convencido, y la cosa quedó así. No obstante, tenía que personarme ante Dumbledore lo antes posible, lo ponía en la carta, por tanto me despedí de ellos y, tras explicarles a los "seguratas" mi situación y obtener su consentimiento, me Desaparecí, para Aparecerme en Hogsmeade. Desde allí hasta Hogwarts había un paseíto, pero me venía bien para prepararme; andaba muy nerviosa, por no decir asustada. No sabía lo que me tenía preparado Dumbledore.

* * *

—¡Ah, ya estás aquí, _señorita O'Connor_! —me sorprendió Dumbledore, enfatizando con retintín las palabras "señorita O'Connor" de un modo harto sutil. El muy cabronazo me había estado esperando en la puerta de entrada a los terrenos de Hogwarts, seguramente desde que me envió la carta—. Me alegro de que hayas venido tan deprisa, querida.

Me abstuve de decir algo, limitándome únicamente a suspirar y a seguirle hacia el castillo. Tenía la sensación de que Dumbledore estaba decidiéndose entre entregarme en ese momento, aprovechando que Harry no estaba, o seguir con la pantomima de la charla acerca del contrato. Obviamente, estaba cagada de miedo, todo sea dicho, aunque por fuera no lo exterioricé (creo, no me veo la cara). Dumbledore se volvió para mirarme y sonrió, dándome aún peor rollo. No pude evitar tragar saliva.

—Ante todo, gracias por echarme una mano para traer aquí a Horace Slughorn —continuó el barbas—. Ya se lo diré también a Harry cuando llegue. Pero no te he llamado para eso…

«Vaya, no se ha enrollado mucho esta vez con sus preámbulos», pensé, tratando de mantenerme fría.

—Te he mandado venir antes porque ya no eres una estudiante de la casa Ravenclaw —continuó—. Por tanto, tu sitio ya no es la mesa de Ravenclaw como hasta el año pasado. Ahora te sentarás a lado de Poppy, al ser su ayudante. Esto quiere decir que no vas a poder estar con Harry ni su grupo tanto tiempo como quisieras. ¿Sabes dónde quiero llegar con esto?

—Me lo imagino —musité, viendo ya el _quid_ de la cuestión—. Me toca quedarme quietecita en la enfermería, como enfermera ayudante que soy, ¿verdad?

—Exactamente —confirmó Dumby—. No quiero apartarte del grupo de Harry para siempre, pero tienen que ver que cada cual tiene sus obligaciones. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

—Cristalino —gruñí, dándole una patada a una piedrecita que pasaba por ahí.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Bella? —comentó Dumby—. Desde que te conozco, es decir, desde que eres estudiante de Hogwarts, siempre te he considerado un gran partido. Inteligente, brillante, con más carisma de lo que parece… pero también muy nerviosa.

—¿Es un halago, _Albus_?

—Sólo digo la verdad. Quizá por eso te dejé acompañar a Harry a… convencer… a Slughorn —no pasé por alto la sutil pausa—. Si con un talento había posibilidades de que viniera, con dos era ya seguro que lo conseguiría. Pero también recalqué que te considero muy nerviosa, quizá demasiado. Vigila eso, ¿eh? No quisiera tener que tomar… medidas… en el caso de que resultaras ser distinta a lo que espero que seas.

«Maldita sea, eso me ha sonado a advertencia», pensé, poniéndome aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

—Vaya, tanta charla me ha abierto el apetito —bromeó, como si no hubiera mencionado el ultimátum—. Voy a ver si pico algo en las cocinas. Corre a instalarte en la enfermería, que no tardarán los alumnos en llegar. Nos vemos en el banquete de bienvenida, _señorita O'Connor_.

Y se fue como si nada, dejándome con un tembleque de piernas que no se me pasó ni siquiera al sentarme en la enfermería. La jefa me preparó una tila bien cargada, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de quitarme el nerviosismo con eso, la verdad.

* * *

El expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación puntual como un reloj, como siempre y, también como era habitual, Harry abrió la puerta de mi jaula para dejarme volar. Lo agradecí de veras esta vez, pues compartía los sentimientos de mi yo humano y, la verdad, no lo estaba pasando precisamente bien. Un poco de aire fresco y la sensación de libertad que da el viento al pasar a través de las plumas beneficiarían bastante a los dos _yos_, tanto al humano como al animal.

«Después de dos años de titular, a mi yo humano le toca chupar banquillo de nuevo», pensé, mientras volaba por la superficie del lago.

En ese momento recordé cuando luché contra el kraken en el segundo año de Harry en Hogwarts, sobre todo cuando vi el enorme agujero que provocó con aquel meteorito que tiró. Porque me aparté a tiempo, que si no… Emití un ululato que quería que fuera un suspiro. La de cosas que había hecho al abrigo de todo el mundo siendo lechuza, hasta que en cuarto no tuve más remedio que presentarme como humana también.

«Ya ves, dos años participando activamente, al lado de Harry, y ahora lo único que puedo hacer es estarme plantada en la enfermería sin hacer nada», pensé, acelerando mi vuelo para liberar adrenalina. «Y todo por culpa de ese vejestorio manipulador y metomentodo. Me da una rabia…».

Hice un picado para atrapar un ratón que correteaba por allí, pero fallé y me di de bruces contra el suelo. Por suerte, pude frenar lo suficiente como para no hacerme daño severo, pero sí estuve un momento aturdida. Y todo por ir pensando en otra cosa. El maldito viejo me estaba sacando de quicio.

«Calma, Bellatrix», pensé, alzando el vuelo de nuevo, derecha a la enfermería. Me dolía un ala. «Sobre todo, que Harry no se entere de nada. Ya tiene bastante con lo que tiene, no hace falta añadirle mis problemas».

Entré en la enfermería por una ventana, como hacía antes de establecerme allí como humana, y me posé sobre Pomfrey. Ésta me miró como _Hedwig_, luego como Bella y arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

—Vaya, hombre, desde luego debe de ser el doble de estresante tener que hacer uso de un _giratiempo_ para mantener el anonimato —comentó.

—Sobre todo si luego resulta que te descubre medio colegio de todas formas y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo —gruñó mi yo humano, aplicándose una pomada en un brazo, precisamente el equivalente a mi ala fastidiada—. Supongo que ha sido cosa tuya que ahora me duela el brazo, ¿no? —añadió, mirándome.

Yo ululé, molesta conmigo misma (bueno, con mi otro yo, pero viene a ser lo mismo), mientras Pomfrey me examinaba el ala. Era una situación extraña, sin duda.

—Bellatrix, si te vas a poner a discutir contigo misma, espera a que yo no esté cerca, ¿vale? —murmuró Pomfrey—. Esto es demasiado extraño para mí.

—Pero jefa, es culpa suya que ahora me duela el brazo —rezongó mi yo humano, y yo ululé indignada—. ¡No me vengas con esas! ¿Quién se cayó mientras hacía un picado? ¡Menuda torpe!

Proferí varios ululatos y chillidos en respuesta. Al estar echándome la bronca a mí misma, evidentemente me entendía, y así habríamos estado un rato de no ser por un "¡basta!" enérgico de Pomfrey, que cortó nuestra discusión.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué te pasa? —reprendió—. ¡Y va por las dos! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Primero lo de Draco Malfoy y luego esto! ¿Se puede saber qué te hace estar tan alterada? ¡Saltas con nada e incluso te echas la bronca a ti misma! ¡Llega a haber alguien más y se habría cortado las venas como mínimo al ver discutir a una mujer con una lechuza! La verdad, aún me lo estoy planteando.

Eso iba de broma, obviamente, y lo sabía. A pesar de eso, me convenció. Emití un ululato lastimero, equivalente al "lo siento" que dijo mi yo humano. Era verdad, estaba desquiciada.

—Se trata de Dumbledore —comenzó Isabella (me parece más fácil nombrar a mi yo humano con el nombre que adoptó para ocultarse, al igual que ella haría conmigo). Ululé en confirmación a lo que dijo—. Sí, eso mismo, tienes razón —añadió.

—¿Eso mismo? ¿Lo qué?

—Ese tío me pone de los nervios —explicó Isabella. Volví a ulular—. Sí, ya va, ahora traduzco —me cortó—. Sabe quién soy y se está aprovechando. Lo intuí cuando Harry y yo lo acompañamos a buscar a Horace Slughorn, no sé si estás enterada de que va a ser profesor de Defensa…

—De Pociones —corrigió Pomfrey—. Horace va a ser el profesor de Pociones. Severus pasará a ser el profesor de Defensa como quiso desde que entró. Supongo que ahora estará más contento, ahora que ha logrado su objetivo.

—¿Y qué planea Dumbledore con eso? —preguntó Isabella, traduciendo otro ululato mío—. ¿Qué sentido tiene cambiar los roles de los profesores a estas alturas? —añadió, por cosecha propia, porque mi ululato no llegó a tanto. Buena pregunta, por cierto.

—Y yo qué sé, muchacha —espetó Pomfrey—. De todas formas, tú —por Isabella— no deberías pensar en eso; déjale la respuesta a esa pregunta a tu yo emplumado, si quiere investigar, pues no tendrá mucho más que hacer —ululé molesta. ¡Ya está, porque ella lo diga!—. ¡No protestes, _Hedwig_! —añadió, dirigiéndose esta vez a mí—. Isabella tiene sus obligaciones como ayudante mía, aparte de la responsabilidad de tratar de encauzar sus nervios y dominar su miedo a Dumbledore.

Ahí ya protestamos las dos a la vez, ella con un "¡¿qué?" exclamativo e interrogativo al mismo tiempo y yo con un ululato que quise hacer sonar igual.

—Escúchame, y va por las dos —Pomfrey suspiró. Obviamente le estaba costando adaptarse a la situación de hablar con una persona y una lechuza que eran el mismo ser en realidad. A veces la magia es así de complicada—. Dumbledore está probándote, viendo si eres de fiar, y métete esto en la cabeza: busca cualquier excusa convincente para devolverte a Azkaban, te lo digo yo. Sabe lo tuyo con Harry, pero eso le da igual. Por el bien mayor hace lo que sea necesario. Es un fanático del bien, que es tan peligroso o más como serlo del mal. Te diré que tiene algún tipo de plan con Harry, no sé cuál, pero me temo lo peor —olfateó el ambiente, como si percibiera algo—. Ya… lo que me temía…

—¿Qué? —otra vez más, la pregunta vino por parte de las dos a la vez, pues coincidió con un ululato mío.

—Con tanta charla se me ha pegado la poción. Tendré que hacerla de nuevo. Qué fastidio.

Eso me dejó a cuadros (técnicamente sería "nos", pero como éramos el mismo ser…). Yo "animalmente" me esperaba que fuera algo importante y no una estúpida poción, qué quieres que te ulule. En fin…

—Lo dicho, Bella y _Hedwig_ —concluyó, desde su despacho, que tenía también como improvisado laboratorio alquímico para sus chapuzas—. Cuidado con vuestro nerviosismo cuando estéis cerca de Dumbledore. Si su sola aura os provoca tanto desconcierto, no quiero ni pensar lo que haría si se dejara de sutilezas. Como os digo, es un fanático y esos son los peores. Y una cosa más os voy a decir —añadió, así que escuchamos atentamente. Igual esta vez era algo importante—. Que la Fuerza os acompañe.

Echó a reír tras la chanza, aunque fue la única que lo hizo. Yo dejé escapar otro ululato a modo de suspiro, mientras que Isabella directamente suspiró, "traduciendo" una vez más el ululato sin quererlo.

«Joder con la "friki" de Star Wars», pensé, comprobando que mi ala estaba ya bien, así que aproveché para salir de allí y reunirme con Harry. Tenía hambre y el banquete estaba próximo, lo olía. O eso, o era la "poción" de Pomfrey, una sopita de verduras.

* * *

Quién me iba a decir que tendría que volver a obedecer órdenes. Desde que escapé de Azkaban, había permanecido libre, siendo mi propia jefa, hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando estuve estudiando medimagia con Pomfrey consideraba que estaba por debajo de ella, por mucho que la llamara jefa para aparentar, pero ahora no tenía más remedio que estar por debajo de Dumbledore si quería conservar mi vida, al menos tal y como era desde que conocí a Harry Potter. Eso o volver a Azkaban eran mis únicas opciones. Lo bueno era que no era muy difícil elegir esta vez.

—No me lo digas, te vas a Azkaban —bromeó Harry, por la noche, en una de nuestras acostumbradas escapaditas. Ni Dumbledore podría evitar esto, pues no podría vigilar a mis dos _yos_ a la vez.

—Sí, vamos, ahora mismo empaqueto mi hatillo y me meto yo misma en la celda —solté.

—Mujer, yo pensé que harías una maleta al menos —siguió Harry, riéndose, pero pronto se puso serio otra vez—. Fuera cachondeo. ¿Tan mal estás ahora? ¿Tan mal trata Dumby a sus empleados?

—No, si no es que me trate mal como empleada —dije—. Eso no me preocupa. De hecho, me está pagando por el solo hecho de estar en la enfermería sin hacer nada. Bueno, a Isabella, yo soy _Hedwig_, por mucho que esté en forma humana ahora —reímos, pero volvimos rápido a ponernos serios. No era momento de reír ahora—. El problema es que sabe quién soy y lo está utilizando en su provecho.

Le expliqué el comentario que me soltó a modo de ultimátum sutil cuando me acompañaba hacia el castillo. Ahí Harry frunció el ceño, pero no parecía enfadado, sino pensativo, como si fuera algo que no entraba en sus planes pero que tampoco era un imprevisto irreversible o algo así. También le comenté la parte de la conversación con Pomfrey acerca de Slughorn y Snape, el cambio de posición de éste último y eso, y vi que su ceño se intensificó.

—Ya veo —dijo, aún pensativo—. Sí, eso confirma lo que me dijo a mí tras el banquete —enarqué una ceja—. Sí, me detuvo un momento, aprovechando que tú no estabas cerca, para hablar conmigo en privado. Ahora entiendo por qué dijo que aprovechaba que no estabas, por cierto. En fin, a lo que iba, que habló conmigo acerca de Slughorn. Primero me preguntó si quería seguir con Pociones y yo negué rápidamente. Las he cogido asco desde el primer día. Pero él me "aconsejó" que continuara con ellas, ahora que había cambiado a Snape de puesto, y me acercara a Slughorn lo suficiente como para ser uno de sus elegidos para sus fiestas particulares.

—Sí, es algo muy normal en Slughorn —expliqué—. Elige a algunos talentos para confraternizar con ellos, pero no te puedo decir qué hace después. Yo no fui una de sus "invitadas". Tendrías que preguntarle a Sirius o Andrómeda si quisieras más detalles. Pero si Dumby quiere que tú seas uno de esos selectos miembros es por algo. Algo está ocultando Slughorn y Dumby quiere que lo averigües. Lo que no entiendo es por qué aprovechó a decirte eso cuando yo no estaba.

—Ya somos dos, teniendo en cuenta que sabe que te lo comento todo —Harry suspiró. Estaba claro que no contaba con esto y andaba algo perdido—. En fin, me apuntaré a sus clases y veré qué pasa, qué remedio. Sólo así podré desentrañar este misterio. La verdad, me da rabia admitirlo, pero Dumby nos tiene cogidos por los huevos a los dos.

—Quiere controlar nuestras actividades para que no nos escapemos de sus garras —dije—. Por suerte, tenemos una salida que no ha previsto.

—¿Mi animagia? —preguntó él—. La tengo casi acabada y no sabe nada de eso.

—Vaya, eso es mejor aún que lo que yo tenía en mente —admití—. Yo había pensado en cargármelo poco a poco, aprovechando que tiene una mano muerta y querrá evitar que se le extienda la necrosis. ¿Y a quién acudiría para tratarse eso?

—Ya veo —dijo Harry, sonriendo con malicia ante mi pregunta retórica—. Vuestro remedio podría no funcionar como esperabais. Muy listas, Pomfrey e Isabella. Pero mira, se me está ocurriendo que aún tenemos un tercer recurso a nuestra disposición, un recurso llamado Hermione Granger.

* * *

Si Dumbledore tenía un plan para que Harry entrara en el selecto grupo de Slughorn, desde luego no creo que fuera por su brillantez en Pociones. De siempre ha sido bastante mediocre en esa disciplina, aún más que yo, y ya es decir, y no creía que un cambio de profesor hiciera milagros en este caso. Bueno, con Hermione de tutora, por así decirlo, había pasado de caso perdido a mediocre, que ya es un logro, pero de ahí a ser lo suficientemente bueno como para impresionar a Slughorn había un mundo. Pues bien, no sé cómo, pues no pude asistir a sus clases ni siquiera infiltrada (el primer día se dio cuenta de que entraba y me echó sin miramientos, cogiéndome y echándome fuera), Harry consiguió entrar en su grupo de talentos. La verdad, no me importaba el método que empleó para ello, así que no me preocupé de investigar eso, pero a partir de ahí sí que me pegué a él como una lapa. Una cosa era que no estuviera en su clase y otra muy distinta que no pudiera estar con él en ningún momento.

—No lo entiendo —iba diciendo Hermione cuando me reuní con ellos, Neville a su lado, así como Harry, en cuyo hombro me posé como siempre. Draco y Blaise iban también, aunque algo más atrás—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho, Harry? ¡Esa poción era casi imposible!

—Bueno, en el libro que me dio Slughorn había algunas correcciones —dijo Harry—, sólo tuve que seguirlas al pie de la letra.

—No lo entiendo —dijo esta vez Neville—. Es casi como si Slughorn quisiera que hicieras bien la poción o algo así cuando te dio ese libro.

—No seas ridículo —se defendió Harry—. Dudo que lo haya hecho de mala fe. Para mí que no sabía que este libro está todo pintorrojeado. Me pregunto a quién perteneció antes. Quien fuera era un genio de las pociones. Mirad las correcciones.

En efecto, todo el libro estaba corregido, como si quien lo escribió no tuviera ni idea de hacer pociones y su editor tampoco. Muchas cifras parecían estar mal, cuando eran muy importantes, y lo mismo podía decirse de la forma en que se preparaban los ingredientes. Pero eso no fue lo que me escamó; seguir las indicaciones de un libro nunca será hacer trampas, se mire por donde se mire. Sin embargo, de alguna manera me resultaba familiar la letra del sujeto que corrigió el libro. Sólo una evaluación más exhaustiva en la clase de Defensa me dijo de quién era esa letra con toda seguridad. ¿Lo adivinas?

A pesar de todo, me abstuve de decírselo a Snape. No quería quitarle a Harry la oportunidad de sacar una nota alta en Pociones y no un simple y raspadillo aprobado. Aunque habría sido una buena oportunidad de estropearle un plan a Dumbledore, por otra parte…

Al día siguiente, ya por la tarde, tocó nuestra primera "clase especial" de Dumbledore, y obviamente contó con mi _yo_ humano, tal y como quedó con nosotros unilateralmente en el banquete de fin de curso el verano anterior. Nos avisó Snape, al cual no le hizo ninguna gracia, se notaba por la cara de vinagre.

—El director llama a la enfermera adjunta a su despacho —gruñó, asomando apenas la cabeza por la enfermería.

—Vaya, ya está molestando —suspiré—. Seguro que quiere que le vea la mano o algo así.

—Pues si es así —me dijo Snape al oído—, procura que le duela lo máximo posible.

—Quita, quita, perdería la oportunidad de repetirlo si lo hiciera así —le susurré—. Es mejor que le duela a lo bestia, sí, pero al día siguiente, para no levantar sospechas.

—Ya veo, los "efectos secundarios" —murmuró—. Bien pensado.

Fue una de las pocas veces que le vi sonreír de verdad, y eso que dimos clase juntos veinte años atrás.

En fin, como iba diciendo, no era para tratarle la mano muerta, sino que era la primera de unas cuantas "clases especiales". ¿Por qué lo digo con retintín?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry, confuso, cuando Dumbledore expuso de qué iban a ir dichas clases—. ¿Es que sólo vamos a mirar recuerdos de otra gente? ¿Esas son sus clases especiales?

—Conoce a tu enemigo y sabrás cómo vencerlo —recitó Dumby—. Dado que vosotros seréis los más amenazados por Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos gracias a vuestra exhibición en el Ministerio, es lógico que tengáis la máxima información acerca de cómo son, ¿no?

—En mi opinión eso importa muy poco —dijo Draco—. A mí sólo me importa cómo acabar con esto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —añadió Neville—. Eso no nos defenderá de las maldiciones que _seguro_ nos tirarán en cuanto nos vean.

—Además —terció Luna—, no es necesario saber acerca de la naturaleza de nuestros enemigos, sólo cómo vencerlos con el mínimo riesgo.

—Creedme —se defendió Dumbledore—, esto es para que sepáis cómo vencerlo. He escogido fragmentos de recuerdos muy concretos que, espero, nos ayudarán a comprender el porqué de su inmenso poder.

—¿Y por qué no nos lo cuenta y terminamos antes? —preguntó Blaise—. Seguro que ya los ha visto y puede hacernos un breve resumen.

—Porque es mejor que lo veáis vosotros mismos —dijo el viejo—. Vamos a empezar con este recuerdo. Es de antes de nacer Voldemort, pero así conoceréis a su familia y veréis por qué es como es. Echad un vistazo.

¿Ves por qué le puse retintín? Las "clases especiales" de Dumbledore no eran tales, sólo era información acerca de Voldy, y esta primera clase ni siquiera era información acerca de Voldy, sino de sus padres. Para nada interesante en mi opinión.

Más adelante, sin embargo, sí que tuvo más interés.

* * *

Las clases normales seguían; no las "especiales" sin embargo. La primera se dio bastante pronto, sí, pero tras ella no hubo ninguna más, cosa que agradecí en forma humana, pues no hacía prácticamente nada. Y estaba siendo pagada por ello. ¿No es un chollo?

Como _Hedwig_ también andaba bastante desocupada, a pesar de seguir alerta por si acaso, salvo por mis excursiones a la sección de Ravenclaw de la biblioteca, sección que seguía estándome permitida. No hacía falta ser un Ravenclaw para entrar, como se pudo ver cuando entré antes de ser Ravenclaw. Era mi condición de ave la que me permitía el acceso y por eso esperaba que Harry acabara ya su adiestramiento como animago. Aprendería mejor que yo los hechizos que allí le esperaban.

Aun así, me escamaba seriamente que no estuviera pasando absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal en Hogwarts. Lo normal desde que Harry entró era que, generalmente en Halloween, alguien o algo hubiera ocasionado algún problema serio. No era el caso en este año y eso no era normal. ¿Debía relajarme o estar aún más alerta por si acaso era la calma antes de la tempestad?

Como era de esperar, Harry entró en el selecto grupo de Slughorn, y sin esforzarse demasiado además. Dumbledore lo tenía todo muy bien estudiado, sin duda. Ahora se vería el siguiente paso de su plan y eso me tenía más mosqueada que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento. Aún no había descubierto el porqué de la presencia de Slughorn en Hogwarts tras tanto tiempo de retiro, no sabía por qué Dumbledore le había contratado precisamente a él precisamente ese año y, sobre todo, no sabía qué planes tenía para con él, para con Harry o para conmigo. En ese momento me sentía como una marioneta manejada hábilmente por ese maldito viejo manipulador, además sin poder hacer nada por evitar mi triste situación, y eso me exasperaba.

Poco antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, Dumbledore movió otra pieza en su intrincada partida de ajedrez. Otra "clase especial", la segunda.

—Ahora visualizaréis uno de mis recuerdos —dijo el viejo—. Se trata de cuando le propuse a Tom Riddle venir al castillo para aprender magia.

Tal y como creo que todos pensamos, el mal era inherente en Voldy desde pequeño, aunque tampoco me extrañaba, dada la mísera vida que tenía en el orfanato en el que estaba recluido desde prácticamente su nacimiento. Su madre, Merope Gaunt, murió poco después de darle a luz y su padre se había desentendido de todo lo referente a la magia cuando se enteró de que su mujer era una bruja, así que no había quien contara con él. Muy triste, sí, así que dejémoslo. A lo que iba. Dumbledore le propuso ir a estudiar magia a Hogwarts para que aprendiera a controlarla, pues estaba sembrando el caos en el orfanato, en el cual le trataban como a una zapatilla rota. Qué empezó aquello, ni lo supimos ni nos importó, pero esa situación me sonaba. Era interesante ver la cantidad de semejanzas que tenía la vida de Tom Riddle con respecto a la vida de Harry Potter antes de conocerme.

—¿Y tuvo que volver a ese terrible orfanato todos los años? —preguntó Susan, su cara mezcla de incredulidad y empatía por Voldy, curiosamente.

—Sí, qué remedio —dijo Dumbledore—. No podía vivir en Hogwarts.

—Sybil vive aquí —le recordé—, y Poppy también.

—Te agradecería que las llamaras profesora Trelawney y madame Pomfrey, Isabella —dijo Dumbledore, ligeramente ceñudo.

—Vaya, así que el trato familiar que tenéis todos entre vosotros no se aplica conmigo porque soy la nueva, ¿no? Muy bien, hombre. En ese caso quizá debería ser yo tratada como señorita O'Connor, puestos…

—Dejemos eso —interrumpió Harry, que parecía, cuanto menos, molesto—. Tom Riddle tenía que volver todos los veranos a un lugar donde vivía en condiciones miserables, aguantando como podía allí hasta que llegara el 1 de septiembre y le "rescatara" el nuevo curso. ¿De qué me sonará eso?

—Harry, tu situación…

—Mi situación era exactamente la misma, Dumbledore —volvió a interrumpir Harry, ya furioso; aunque aún no había levantado la voz, su tono era peligroso—. Le hizo a Tom Riddle lo mismo que a mí cuando me recluyó en Privet Drive, número 4, y si él se convirtió en el actual Señor Oscuro, ¿qué le hace pensar que a mí no me habría pasado lo mismo? De no ser por los padres de Hermione, que me acogieron como a un hijo, y por Bella y sus cuidados, ahora sería un Señor Oscuro que quiere derrocar a otro. Se ve que no aprende de sus errores. ¿O estaba eso dentro de sus planes?

—Harry…

—Dígame una cosa. ¿Estaba dentro de su plan para destruir a Voldy el ocupar yo su lugar? ¿Qué habría hecho si hubiera pasado eso mismo? ¿Habría hecho lo mismo con otro niño para cazarme a mí?

—No es eso, Harry, yo…

—Le diré una cosa, Dumbledore —concluyó Harry, colérico, pero aún con la voz muy calma. Me asombró su autocontrol, la verdad, porque se le veía con ganas de matarlo allí mismo y delante de sus amigos, incluida una servidora—. Seguiré viniendo a sus "clases especiales" porque me interesa por qué se hizo Tom un Señor Oscuro, pero después de eso le agradecería que no contara conmigo para nada más. No soy un peón que pueda ser sacrificado cuando ya no sea necesario. Soy una persona y me gustaría ser tratado como tal. Y ahora discúlpeme por hablarle en ese tono, profesor.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, Harry —dijo Dumby—, y si he de serte sincero, admito que pudo ser peor tu reacción. Si te invito a que veas estos recuerdos, si os invito a todos vosotros, es para evitar precisamente que vuelva a haber otro Voldemort. No permitiré que haya más magos tenebrosos aterrorizando a la comunidad mágica y haré lo que sea necesario para conseguir tal fin, que no os quepa duda. Debéis saber todo lo posible sobre él precisamente para que no cometáis los mismos errores. No quisiera tener que enfrentarme a más alumnos, a más amigos, pero lo haré si no hay opción. Ahora podéis retiraros, os avisaré para la siguiente reunión. Quédate un momento más, Bella, no te molestaré mucho.

Tragué saliva con dificultad mientras los demás salían del despacho, Harry mirándome con preocupación. Le tranquilicé como pude y me dispuse a afrontar mi destino. Ya estaba. Estaba segura de que iba a pagar yo los platos rotos por la salida de tono de Harry. Me veía en mi celda de Azkaban. Me derrumbé en una silla, las piernas incapaces de sostener mi trémulo cuerpo.

—Creo adivinar lo que estás pensando, Bellatrix —dijo Dumbledore, devolviéndome a la realidad. Ya hasta me llamaba por mi nombre y todo, en vez de por el seudónimo que había elegido para infiltrarme—. No temas, no vas a volver a Azkaban. Si te he pedido que te quedaras es por otra razón muy diferente.

Lo miré y me quedé a cuadros, pues se había quitado la túnica. ¡Pues no se estaba desnudando, el tío!

—Esto… Albus… ¿no soy un poco demasiado joven para ti? —balbucí, al verlo tan sólo con los pantalones—. Soy mayor de edad, sí, pero…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, inocente esta vez, y me sonrojé de vergüenza por lo calenturienta que tenía la mente últimamente. ¡Qué palo!—. Bueno, da igual. Me preguntaba si puedes hacerme un examen completo. Últimamente no ando muy bien de salud y…

Suspiré de alivio. ¡Un examen médico, menos mal! Definitivamente, debía ocupar mi mente un poco más, me estaba trastornando.

—Claro, cómo no —acepté, y fue cuando me fijé en algo curioso. Se trataba de la necrosis de la mano, que se estaba extendiendo exageradamente rápido. Ya le cubría todo el brazo e incluso algunas zonas del costado, de ahí que se quitara la túnica—. Vaya, esto no me gusta nada. ¿Cuánto hace que tienes esto?

Empecé con preguntas rutinarias, sacándole algo de información que ya conocía, por ejemplo que lo tenía de antes de ir a "convencer" a Slughorn para ser profesor. Pero también le saqué sin querer información muy interesante.

—¿Horcrux? ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté. Se ve que me iba a contar lo que le contó a Harry el día que éste lo emborrachó.

—Vaya, pensé que sabías de qué estoy hablando, teniendo en cuenta que estuviste con Voldemort…

—¿Quieres dejar de decir su nombre?

—El miedo a un nombre realza el miedo a lo que se nombra…

—No me vengas con filosofía, Albus —corté—. Al nombrarlo le estás dando poder, ¿lo sabías? Aparte de que le haces posible tu localización. Te estoy contando cosas que ya sabes. De verdad, no te entiendo. Y ponte ya la túnica, hombre, que verte da yuyu.

—Lo del encantamiento de localización lo sabía, pero no que le daba poder —confesó, ignorando el último comentario, aunque haciéndome caso en cuanto a lo de ponerse la túnica de nuevo. Menos mal—. ¿Te lo dijo él?

—No, lo averigüé por mis propios medios. Aun cuando era mortífaga apreciaba mi vida, ¿sabes? Pero gracias a que algunos lo nombráis ha podido recuperar el poder suficiente como para procurarse de un ayudante y volver así a su cuerpo, siendo más fuerte que antes. No sé si es por la profecía que le contaste a Harry o qué, pero sólo él puede matar a Voldy; los demás no podemos matarlo porque siempre hay algo que falla, no sé si sabes a qué me refiero… Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. ¿Qué es un Horcrux?

—No lo sé muy bien —suspiró—. Sé sin embargo que Horace sabe algo más que yo sobre eso. No obstante, me es imposible sonsacárselo. Ni siquiera su recuerdo es satisfactorio, es como si le hubiera aplicado un hechizo para borrar lo más importante. Fíjate.

Me hizo ver el recuerdo de Slughorn, en el cual salía bastante más joven de lo que lo he recordado nunca dando clase como de costumbre pero, al final de la misma, uno de los alumnos se le acercó, preguntándole sin rodeos qué era un Horcrux. Slughorn se puso nervioso, pero al insistir el alumno, ya identificado como Tom Riddle, al parecer accedió a contárselo, aunque no pude verlo porque esa parte salía con interferencias, cuando no saltaba directamente a otro punto. Era obvio que el recuerdo había sido manipulado.

—Ya veo —dije, tras salir del recuerdo—. Así que ha borrado parte de su recuerdo para que no lo averiguaras. Muy listo, este Slughorn.

—Sí, muy listo y muy testarudo también —gruñó Dumbledore—. Por más que lo he intentado no he podido sonsacarle nada acerca de lo que es un Horcrux. Sólo sé que existe y que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que Vold… —carraspeé para avisarle—, bueno, ya sabes a quién me refiero… el hecho de que incluso el _Avada kedavra_ que le tiró a Harry cuando quiso matarlo resultara no demasiado efectivo cuando le rebotó. Eso me hace pensar que quizá gracias a ese conjuro es prácticamente inmortal. Y eso me preocupa.

—Espera, Albus —lo detuve, viéndole las intenciones—. No querrás que trate de sonsacarle yo a Slughorn esa información que necesitas, ¿verdad?

—No sólo yo la necesito, pero no, no serás tú la que lo hará —dijo—. Tú te ocuparás de mantenerme con vida hasta que estéis preparados para enfrentaros a Vold… —otro carraspeo—, bueno, ya sabes.

—Llámalo Voldy, es divertido —le comenté—. Pero volviendo a Slughorn, ¿quién se lo sonsacará? ¿Harry? ¿Por eso le has ayudado a ser uno de sus elegidos?

—Podríamos decir que sí…

—Y como te gusta jugar sobre seguro, también has ayudado a Hermione, Blaise y Susan, ¿verdad?

—No, no sabía que también estuvieran ellas, pero ahora que lo dices…

—Basta, Albus, Harry tiene razón, tratas a todo el mundo como peones. ¿Por qué no te ocupas tú de algo para variar?

—Esta —me enseñó la mano muerta— es la prueba de que yo también pongo mi granito de arena en la lucha contra Voldy… —hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Vaya, sí que es divertido nombrarlo así —rió un momento y luego se puso serio otra vez, enseñándome el anillo que llevaba en la mano sana—. Este anillo antes era un Horcrux, al igual que cierto libro que entre Harry y Draco destruyeron en su segundo año, mientras tú te pegabas con cierto kraken. La destrucción de dicho Horcrux es lo que me ha ocasionado esta lesión que, dices, me dejará menos de un año de vida. Eso me induce a pensar que Voldy hizo más de un Horcrux, otra razón más para averiguar qué demonios es eso exactamente antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Ya veo… —murmuré—. Vale, trataré de mantenerte con vida hasta final de curso, pero no te prometo nada. No sé exactamente cuál es el ritmo de crecimiento de la necrosis, pero sí sé que no puedo pararla. Consultaré con Poppy para ver si ella tiene alguna solución o, por lo menos, para ver si puede alargarte el sufri… quiero decir, la vida. Ahora bien, ya que te queda poco, haz algo útil y busca los demás Horcruxes esos, y a ser posible busca también un modo más seguro de destruirlos. Quizá en ese libro que dices que destruyeron Harry y Draco haya alguna pista. Ellos están bien, así que algo tuvieron que emplear para cargárselo sin que les afectara.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —decidió Dumbledore—. Tú habla con Poppy, busca información de debajo de las piedras o lo que sea, pero mantenme con vida hasta que encuentre y destruya esos Horcruxes. Harry se encargará de averiguar qué son exactamente y quizá también incluya a Hermione, Blaise y Susan en esa tarea. Quiero esa información a toda costa. Gracias por el chequeo.

Me acababa de echar, me pareció, así que cogí y me fui. Cuanto más lejos estuviera de ese viejo manipulador, mejor. Aun así, tenía información muy útil que darle a Harry… si es que no se la sonsacó él mismo cuando le dio aquel cóctel con sombrillita en su momento, claro.

Mi día de las sorpresas aún no había acabado, de todas formas.

—¡Lo conseguí, mi anhelo! —claro que era Harry. ¿Quién más me llama "mi anhelo?" ¿Y quién más me abraza como me abrazó él?—. ¡Lo conseguí por fin!


	36. Animago

**Disclaimer: ¿Seguro que este tío es un Gryffindor?**

**A/N: Buenas de nuevo. Para la gente que me creía muerto, o desaparecido o lo que sea, no, no estoy muerto... del todo. Simplemente tenía demasiadas cosas en mente y demasiado poco tiempo para hacer todo lo que debía hacer. Llevo cosa de un año sin actualizar, lo sé, pero más vale tarde que nunca, como diría aquél.**

**Ya queda poco para el desenlace. La guerra está cerca y será cruenta y épica. Espero no cargarme del todo la historia con ella, de todas formas...**

**En fin, R&R, que si tiran más dos tetas que dos carretas, los reviews tiran aún más de los autores y animan a acabar... a veces.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 36**

**ANIMAGO**

—¡Lo conseguí, mi anhelo! —Harry estaba loco de contento y, nada más entrar yo en la habitación, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Lo conseguí por fin!

—Ya lo veo, chico —desde luego que sí, saltaba a la vista—. Ahora a ver si puedes invertir el proceso.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Ya sé cómo va y…! —una pausa, pues no había pasado nada—. ¿Qué diantres…?

—Amigo mío, no es tan fácil como parecía, ¿verdad?

—¿Pero qué pasa? —graznó Harry, asustado. Sí, lo he dicho bien, graznó—. ¿Por qué no puedo volver a la normalidad?

—Porque la primera vez nunca sale —ululé. Efectivamente, ambos estábamos en nuestras formas animagas, de ahí que él graznara y yo ululara.

Me había colado en la habitación de Harry como hacía desde que descubrí la entrada reservada a las mascotas, cortesía de Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione. Al ser un agujero pequeño, no había otra forma de entrar que yendo en mi forma de lechuza. Al verme, Harry me abrazó con las alas, graznando que lo había conseguido por fin. He comentado otras veces que los animales se entienden entre ellos, y lo mismo nos pasa a nosotros en nuestra forma animal.

En ese momento, Harry estaba atrapado en su forma de cuervo, como en su momento me pasó a mí o a Sirius o a cualquier otro animago. Seguramente incluso McGonagall tuvo sus más y sus menos con la inversión de la animagia, por muy dotada que esté en ese tema. Es normal que el proceso de transformación de vuelta en humano falle la primera vez, al ser una inversión de la transformación anterior. Tuvo suerte de contar conmigo para su regreso a la forma humana, de todas formas, y con una pequeña explicación pudo felizmente conseguirlo. Peor lo pasé yo, que estuve atrapada una semana en mi forma animaga hasta que encontré el modo de revertir a humana. Menos mal que me pilló de vacaciones y no en Hogwarts; habría sido mucho peor, al ser una animaga ilegal.

—Uf, qué susto, gracias por la ayuda —suspiró Harry, aliviado al verse de nuevo con brazos y piernas, en vez de con garras y alas—. Supongo que tendré que practicar esto un poco más. ¿Y dices que tú tardaste una semana en aprender a volver a ser humana? —asentí y suspiró de alivio otra vez—. Pues doblemente gracias. No sé qué haría yo sin ti.

—Probablemente ser amigo de Ronald Weasley, por ejemplo —bromeé, y Harry palideció al instante—. Y es posible también que trataras de ligarte a Cho Chang o incluso a Ginevra Weasley si te fallara Cho por lo que sea. A falta de pan…

—¡Calla, calla, no bromees con eso! —exclamó, y yo reí a carcajada limpia—. ¡No tiene gracia! Los únicos Weasley que me caen más o menos bien son los gemelos. Y porque me hacen buenos descuentos en su tienda de artículos de broma, que si no…

—Bueno, dejemos eso —atajé—. Me he enterado de algunas cosas muy importantes en el despacho de Dumbledore y…

—Cierto —interrumpió Harry, preocupado—. ¿Qué tal? Espero que no estés en un lío muy gordo, como la vuelta a Azkaban o algo así…

—No, tranquilo, quería un reconocimiento médico —expliqué—. Eso sí, me ha tocado un curro bastante chungo… bueno, a Isabella, yo sigo siendo _Hedwig_. Me he enterado del tema de los Horcruxes y…

Le expliqué lo que Dumby me explicó y, como supuse, Harry sabía exactamente lo mismo que yo, al ser efectivamente lo que le sacó en su momento con el cóctel con sombrillita. Un gran invento de los muggles, sin duda, una poción casi mejor que el _Veritaserum_, y además te da un contentillo… Pero a lo que iba. Le comenté asimismo el plan que tenía Dumby para él y no le hizo ninguna gracia, menos aún cuando añadí que probablemente incluiría a Hermione, Luna y Susan para asegurarse. Lo normal.

—Que me iba a implicar era algo que me figuraba —protestó, dando vueltas por la habitación—, pero que implique también a Hermione, Luna y Susan es algo que no me esperaba y que no veo justo. No están preparadas. ¿En qué está pensando?

—Hombre, tampoco es una misión de riesgo —objeté—. ¿Qué es lo peor que les puede pasar? Si acaso les puede quitar puntos por pesadas o algo así, y lo mismo pasaría contigo, pero nada más. Slughorn es un capullo, pero no es peligroso, te lo puedo asegurar. Lo tuve de profesor en su momento.

—Supongo que tienes razón —murmuró él, dejando de dar vueltas. Menos mal, me estaba mareando—. Aun así, no me esperaba que las utilizara de ese modo. Está demostrando ser mucho más manipulador de lo que pensaba. Tendré que pensar en algo para deshacerme de él.

—¿De qué vas ahora, de _capo_ de la mafia o algo así? —me burlé—. Bueno, tampoco te preocupes mucho por eso. Va a morir en menos de un año.

—¿Y eso? ¿Ya te lo quieres cargar?

—Si quisiera lo haría, soy su médico y no me siento en la obligación de seguir las normas médicas, pero no —suspiré. Ahí estábamos, confabulando contra Dumbledore casi bajo sus barbas—. ¿Te diste cuenta cuando fuimos a buscar a Slughorn de que tenía una mano mal?

—Sí, pero no le di demasiada importancia —admitió Harry—. Pensé que era una especie de truco para dar pena a Slughorn o algo así. Es capaz de eso y mucho más.

—Esa mano está muerta, Harry —dije—, y se le está extendiendo. Me fijé también en que tenía un anillo en la otra mano, un anillo que, por lo visto, era un Horcrux. Cuando lo deshizo, le afectó de tal modo que le provocó una necrosis que ya le ha ocupado todo el brazo y se le extiende por el costado. Me hizo hacerle ese reconocimiento médico para enseñármelo y para pedirme que lo mantuviera con vida hasta final de curso. Lo intentaré, pues me conviene, pero no sé si podré.

—Pues sí que va rápido —comentó—. ¿Y qué piensa hacer ahora que sabe que le queda poco?

—Bueno, se encargará de buscar y destruir el resto de Horcruxes, por eso me conviene dejarlo con vida lo máximo posible, aunque primero tiene que enterarse de cuántos hay y cómo destruirlos, pues no sabe del todo de qué van. Y ahí es donde entráis el pequeño grupo de elegidos de Slughorn.

—Así que era eso —murmuró—. Se trata de convencer a Slughorn para que nos cuente todo lo que sabe acerca de los Horcruxes. ¿Pero cómo es que sabe de eso? ¿Voldy le dio clases o qué?

—Casi. Fue Slughorn quien le dio clases a Voldy cuando aún se hacía llamar Tom Riddle. Ya de paso, Dumby me ha enseñado un recuerdo de Slughorn en el que Tom trata de sonsacarle qué es un Horcrux y todo eso, vamos, lo que seguramente tengas que hacer tú, pero el recuerdo está manipulado, tiene partes borradas en sitios clave.

—Ya veo… supongo que no tengo otra opción. Para matar a Voldy tengo que destruir primero sus anclajes a este mundo, sus Horcruxes, y…

—De eso se encargará Dumby —le recordé—. Tú te encargarás de sonsacarle a Slughorn lo que puedas acerca de ellos. También pasarás todo el tiempo que puedas en la sección de Ravenclaw de la biblioteca. Hay libros de magia de combate muy buenos que te van a interesar, magia que nadie sabe actualmente. Pero primero vamos a pulir esa animagia, la transformación en animal y la reversión a humano. Ahora mismo.

Le contamos a Hermione todo lo que sabíamos acerca del tema de los Horcruxes, sin ocultarle nada, y ella reaccionó como previmos. Se puso a caminar en círculos, pensativa, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, al menos cuando no exponía sus pensamientos. Como Harry, Hermione también quería encontrar y destruir los Horcruxes, pero tampoco era cosa suya, así que se quedó con las ganas. Pero no se mantuvo al margen, sino que, una vez que les dieron las vacaciones, se personó en el ministerio para tener una entrevista con el ministro de magia en persona. Y digo yo: ¿no habría podido tener la entrevista en casa? A fin de cuentas, solía presentarse en Grimmauld Place cuando le venía en gana, ora ella sola, ora con sus padres, y lo mismo hacíamos nosotros en Grangerdent.

Pronto vimos por qué fue derecha al ministerio.

Dos días después de la susodicha entrevista, el ministro Black, Sirius para los amigos y familiares, se sacó de la manga una nueva división de agentes de élite, de paisano, que se encargarían de localizar y eliminar a los mortífagos de élite, exceptuándonos a Snape y a mí, claro, ayudando así a los aurores para quitarles algo de presión y carga de trabajo. Fue ahí donde se notó la mano de Hermione, pues Sirius habría localizado y eliminado con gusto a Snape también, y posiblemente lo habría hecho en persona. Y a la gente le encantó esa decisión.

Creó asimismo otra división, esta vez totalmente secreta para no alarmar a la gente de a pie, encargada de eliminar criaturas antinaturales del tipo de _inferi_ o dementores. Si sé esto es porque Harry confía en mí, pues Sirius le había mandado una carta en la cual le explicaba todo esto pero le pedía que no me lo contara. Ten primos para esto…

* * *

—Bien, parece que dominas también esto —sentencié, tras un día duro en la sección de Ravenclaw—. Gracias por presentarte voluntaria para la prueba, Helena.

—No hay problema —dijo Helena Ravenclaw, mejor conocida en Hogwarts como Dama Gris—. Menos mal que este conjuro no puede matarme al estar ya muerta. Aprendes deprisa, Harry.

—Gracias, mi trabajo me está costando —dijo Harry, sentándose en el suelo, agotado—. A propósito, ¿sabes si hay algo en esta sección acerca de los Horcruxes?

—¿Horcruxes? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Helena. Cuando Harry se lo explicó, ella suspiró… o algo así. No respiraba, a fin de cuentas—. ¿Y eso se llama así? No lo había oído nunca. Parece nigromancia y eso aquí nunca se ha estudiado. Me pregunto cómo se las habrá apañado Tom Riddle para aprender nigromancia.

—Por Horace Slughorn —revelé.

—Vale, entonces reconstruyo la frase —rectificó la fantasma—: ¿Cómo se las habrá apañado Horace Slughorn para aprender nigromancia?

—Pues no es todo —añadió Harry—. Al parecer, se la enseñó a Tom, por voluntad propia además, y ahora me toca a mí descubrir cómo para aprender lo suficiente de los Horcruxes para destruirlos, digamos que son órdenes de Dumbledore, aunque dictadas de modo sutil. Por suerte, yo no seré quien los destruya, porque vamos…

—Entonces no me extraña que estéis aquí los dos —murmuró Helena—. Si Dumbledore os encomienda misiones tan difíciles tan pronto, es mejor que vayáis bien preparados. A saber cuál es la siguiente tarea…

—¿Y cómo es que casi nadie sabe de esta sección? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Por qué sólo los animagos ave como Bella o yo podemos entrar?

—Porque esta sección esconde muchos secretos —dijo Helena, seria—. Lo que ahora veis es sólo la punta de lanza de todo lo que mi madre almacenó. El resto lo escondí yo misma. Sigue aquí, eso os lo puedo decir, pero no os diré cómo llegar hasta esa sección para que el secreto siga siéndolo. No puedo permitir que esa nefasta sabiduría salga a la luz. La última vez trajo un kraken al lago que esclavizó a medio Hogwarts durante demasiado tiempo. No puedo arriesgarme a que suceda de nuevo otro desastre tapado con magia ancestral. Lo que veis aquí, lo que os dejo que veáis, más bien, es sólo el ABC de la colección de Rowena Ravenclaw. Y os permito estar aquí porque hay una amenaza que se cierne sobre todo el mundo mágico, aquél al que conocéis por Lord Voldemort. Puedo decir su nombre sin temor a su crecimiento de poder, pues sólo dicho por un ser vivo se aplica y yo llevo muerta unos mil años. No obstante, de no existir esa amenaza, el agujero que posibilita la entrada a este lugar estaría sellado incluso para los animagos ave.

—La verdad es que lo veo lógico —dijo Harry—. Aquí hay hechizos muy poderosos. Este _Foliam Abscisante_ que acabo de aprender es terrible, corta cualquier cosa. Hace que los efectos del _Sectumsempra_ sean como hacer cosquillas.

—Pues hay cosas aún más fuertes —dije—. Hay un hechizo de fuego y otro eléctrico que los aprendí aquí, y me salvaron la vida cuando peleé con el kraken. Y el hechizo de levitación y vuelo también es de aquí, al menos el que hago ahora. Existe otro, perteneciente a la magia oscura, que permite viajar rápidamente, pero no es ni por asomo tan versátil como el que utilizo ahora. Ya te lo enseñaré. Y otros muchos. Como parece que vas a tener que matar a Voldy, lo único que podemos hacer es prepararte bien para que sobrevivas.

—De todas formas —continuó Helena—, no aprenderéis nada más. Y cuando esto acabe, olvidaréis esos hechizos. No quiero que esta magia tan peligrosa vuelva a circular. Si cayera en peores manos que las vuestras…

—¡Ey! —protestamos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Es verdad, no sois precisamente buenos samaritanos —acusó Helena—. Todo lo hacéis por vuestro provecho personal. Harry, estás aprendiendo todo esto porque quieres salvarte el culo, y no puedes negarlo —arqueé una ceja, sorprendida. ¿Salvarse el culo? ¿Desde cuándo utilizaba esa fantasma expresiones tan vulgares?—. Quizá también salves el culo del resto de la gente en el proceso y te aclamen como héroe por ello, pero sé muy bien que esto lo haces por ti.

—Por mí y por mis amigos —aclaró Harry, curiosamente tranquilo—. Pero tienes razón, Dama Gris. El resto de la gente no me importa. Total, para ellos sólo soy una celebridad, un personaje de moda, y al final todas las modas se acaban. Estoy esperando que acabe ya mi fama y ya he hecho algunos planes para cuando pase.

—¿Estoy en ellos? —pregunté, curiosa. Sabía la respuesta, pero quería oírsela.

—Claro, ¿cómo puedes dudar de ello?

—¿Y cómo se llamará, Harry? —preguntó Helena.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté yo a mi vez—. Sabe muy bien que soy Bellatrix Black.

—Ya, pero tú ni siquiera existes para la mayoría de la gente, Bellatrix —puntualizó Helena—. A la hora de vivir en algún sitio, ya sea en Gran Bretaña o fuera, tienes que identificarte. ¿O pensáis vivir como nómadas toda la vida, huyendo y escondiéndoos?

—Lo tengo todo previsto —insistió Harry con seguridad—. Podré seguir llamándola Bellatrix sin ningún problema y nadie la tachará de mortífaga, asesina o lo que sea, a no ser que vuelva a las andadas, claro. Si ese fuera el caso, que sea de modo sutil y no repercuta en nuestra vida normal.

—¿Consentirías que siguiera siendo una asesina? —preguntamos Helena y yo a la vez, aunque con distinto tono. El de ella parecía bastante reprobatorio, mientras que el mío era casi exultante.

—Ante todo hay que vivir feliz —se limitó a decir Harry.

—¿Pero? —intuí que había condiciones. Harry sonrió.

—Muy aguda, mi anhelo —dijo—. Sí, hay un pero. Si volvieras a matar, que sea a gente indeseable. No me refiero a limpiar las calles, eso sería algo como lo que trata de hacer Voldy, pero siempre hay gente que no merece vivir, gente como asesinos indiscriminados, terroristas, violadores y otros de esa calaña, muggles o magos, y es ese tipo de gente la indicada para evitar que te oxides.

—¿Así que me aceptas como asesina? —pregunté, asombrada e ilusionada al mismo tiempo, todo hay que decirlo—. ¿Aceptarías que continuara matando, siempre y cuando seleccionara a la peor escoria de la humanidad, gente a la que nadie echará de menos? —él asintió, mientras que Helena nos miraba con la incredulidad en sus ojos—. ¡Gracias, mi amor! —lo abracé con ternura, aunque con bastante fuerza también—. ¡No sabes lo que me cuesta ir de buena persona, aunque no lo parezca! ¡Ya estaba a punto de unirme a la Cruz Roja y salvar perritos y ayudar a ancianitas a cruzar la calle, de lo cursi y bonachona que me estaba volviendo! ¡Esto será como volver a respirar!

—Si te acoges a esa condición, supongo que no está demasiado mal —suspiró Helena, dándose por vencida—. Desde luego que sabía que no ibas a dejar esa afición tuya de sesgar vidas, eso lo tenía asumido, pero no me esperaba que Harry Potter tuviera los mismos instintos, la verdad…

—No tengo esos instintos, no quiero matar a nadie, ni siquiera a Voldy —dijo Harry—. Supongo que al final no tendré otro remedio que hacerlo, pero no quiero matar a nadie más. Eso sí, no voy a imponerle a mi novia que deje de matar si esa es su vocación. No tengo derecho a decirle lo que tiene que hacer, es mayorcita para tomar sus propias decisiones de acuerdo con su criterio. Eso sí, sí me gustaría que tuviera ciertas limitaciones para nuestro bien.

—¿No es un cielo? —dije, juntando mi cabeza con la suya mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura, y noté la misma acción por su parte—. Me deja matar, me pone límites pero no está en contra. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien tan tierno? ¿Sabes cómo lo quiero por eso?

—¿Tierno? —Helena estaba anonadada. Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Que los dioses nos cojan confesados.

* * *

Que los dioses nos cojan confesados. Esa frase se me pasó por la cabeza unas semanas más tarde, cuando vi los primeros indicios de que alguien ajeno a la escuela había pasado por el pasillo del séptimo piso y nadie aparte de mí se había dado cuenta. Y yo lo vi porque iba volando por el jardín en ese momento, que si no… Para colmo, Dumbledore no estaba, lo cual daba que pensar. ¿Por qué siempre pasaban cosas raras cuando Dumby no estaba?

En fin, eso coincidió además con otras "clases especiales" de Dumbledore, al menos cuando estaba presente, así que al menos yo tuve trabajo doble. Menos mal que, técnicamente, éramos dos. Mientras Isabella asistía a las clases de "aprende de tu enemigo", yo iba por otro lado investigando estos extraños sucesos. Parecía que todo se desarrollaba en el séptimo piso, curiosamente cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres, donde estuvimos enseñando a espaldas de Dolores Umbitch… digo Umbridge… a los alumnos que quisieron aprender a defenderse. Tras una investigación ligeramente más minuciosa, pude ver que _efectivamente_ era en la Sala de Menesteres donde estaba todo el lío. Lástima que no supiera quién era el causante de esas idas y venidas, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Luego resultó que era quienes menos esperaba, la verdad.

«¿Pero qué…?», pensé, al verlos, primero a ella y luego a él. «¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo traicionan?».

Dispuesta a llegar al fondo de todo aquello, los seguí a todas partes, pero a primera instancia no descubrí el porqué de aquellas ayudas a los mortífagos, porque era realmente eso. Los mortífagos trataban de entrar en Hogwarts de alguna manera y ellos los estaban ayudando.

Pero más tarde descubrí que no debía culparlos, aunque sí informar de lo que ocurría, al menos a Harry.

—Harry, tengo que contarte una cosa importante —comencé, en otra de nuestras escapaditas nocturnas. Estábamos aprovechando una de sus rondas de prefecto y menos mal, porque tardé lo mío en reunir el valor para contárselo.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad? —exclamó Harry, jubiloso, aunque yo no entendía por qué. No era precisamente algo bueno y él ni siquiera sabía qué le iba a contar, como pude comprobar en la siguiente frase—. ¡Pero eso es maravilloso! ¡Algunos dirán que es demasiado pronto para asumir esa responsabilidad extra, pero…!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté.

—Me pregunto a quién se parecerá más… —continuó Harry, ya agachado, hablándole a mi barriga. Fue entonces cuando comprendí exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

—¡No estoy embarazada, Harry! —exclamé—. ¡No es de eso de lo que quería hablar!

Él me miró confuso y se levantó, poniéndose de nuevo a mi altura. Suspiré.

—Oye, ¿de verdad pensabas que estaba embarazada? —pregunté, y él asintió sin dudar un instante—. Es curioso, se te veía ilusionado…

—Pues claro, sería hijo nuestro, ¿cómo voy a estar si no?

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que vais a tener un hijo? —era Hermione, en su ronda, mirándonos con ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya? —dioses, ahora Draco. ¿Es que todos los prefectos se habían turnado para hacer la ronda ese día o qué?—. ¿Y cuándo sales de cuentas, tía Bellatrix?

—¡Que no estoy embarazada, coño! —rugí—. Y no me llames "tía Bellatrix" aquí, no seas cafre. ¿Y si te oye alguien?

—Si no estás embarazada, ¿por qué estabais hablando de tener hijos? —preguntó Hermione, suspicaz—. ¿Es que estáis planeando tenerlos tan pronto?

—Como dijiste, es un poco pronto para eso —insistí, más calmada—. No, iba a hablar de otra cosa importante, pero Harry me malinterpretó —se lo contaría también a ellos, pues también les atañía—. Se trata de Susan.

—¿Entonces es Susan la que está embarazada? —preguntó Draco—. ¡Qué comidilla! ¡Verás cuando se lo cuente a Blaise!

—Eso si es que no lo sabe ya —añadió Hermione, sin dejarme meter baza—. Ya sabes que es novia de Luna y esa chica se entera de todo antes que nadie, a saber cómo lo hará…

—Hablando de las lesbis, ¿cómo se las apañarán ellas para tener hijos?

—Los adoptarían, supongo…

—¡Basta! ¡No es nada de eso! —atajé, cansada ya de ese tema. ¡Y no, no estaba embarazada entonces!—. ¡Nadie está embarazada! —aseguré—. Que yo sepa al menos —musité, porque con los tiempos que corren…—. Como decía, se trata de Susan. He descubierto algo importante acerca de ella, _que no es nada relacionado con embarazos_ —recalqué por si acaso—. Resulta que he visto mortífagos rondar por el séptimo piso mientras volaba por ahí cerca, y Susan los está ayudando a entrar y fisgar.

—¿Eh? ¿Es que Susan es una mortífaga infiltrada? —preguntó Hermione, pero curiosamente mirando a Draco.

—Oye, a mí no me mires —dijo él—. Que mi padre sea un mortífago no quiere decir que conozca a todos.

—No es una mortífaga —dijo Harry, aparentando una seguridad que no creo que tuviera—. Susan es inocente… debe de ser inocente… _tiene_ que serlo…

—Harry, la he visto —insistí—. Sé que es difícil para ti que alguien de nuestro grupo esté del lado de Voldy, pero es algo que podía ocurrir…

—No, me niego —dijo Harry, obtuso—. Tiene que haber una explicación razonable para esto. Nadie se hace mortífago de la noche a la mañana. Seguro que incluso tú tuviste que sufrir un cambio importante en tu personalidad o algo así. Y desde luego eso se notaría. Y si no mirad el proceso de evolución de Tom Riddle, según los recuerdos que nos está haciendo tragar Dumbledore. Es el mejor ejemplo.

—Harry tiene razón —añadió Hermione—. Tenemos que investigar. Igual le pasa algo que no puede contarnos por lo que sea y la han pillado con la guardia baja o algo así. No le veo otra explicación.

—¿Lo habrá dejado con Neville y le ha seducido el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza… digo de la Magia? —opiné. Al pensar en lo que dije, suspiré. Debería de escuchar menos a Pomfrey cuando está con su "Starwarsitis". No es sano.

—Bella, Susan no es una Sith —murmuró Hermione, mirándome de reojo, y pude notar una gruesa gota de sudor caerme por la sien, mientras se me subían los colores por la vergüenza. No, definitivamente debía de dejar de escuchar a Pomfrey cuando le daba por hablar de Star Wars.

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Draco, desorientado.

—Una película muggle de gran éxito —resumí, lacónica—. Pero no tiene nada que ver con esto. Tienes razón, Hermione. Deberíamos investigar el porqué de ese extraño comportamiento. Igual está inducido por algo externo.

—Vale, haremos eso, pero hoy no —dijo Draco.

—No, hoy no —estuvo de acuerdo Harry—. Sigamos con la ronda.

—Sí, que si nos pilla algún profesor nos mete un puro de aúpa, fijo —terció Hermione—. Mañana nos vemos y trazamos un plan para investigar a fondo a Susan y ver qué está pasando realmente.

Quedamos en eso, pero la cosa no iba a resultar tan fácil como parecía a primera instancia. Al día siguiente ocurrió algo que nos fastidió el plan antes de comenzar a trazarlo siquiera. Algo que no había quien se esperara, desde luego.


	37. Badass

**Disclaimer: No existe la teoría de la evolución, es Chuck Norris quien decide qué especies deben sobrevivir, o eso dicen por ahí... aunque no añaden que primero cuenta con Amelia Bones y deciden entre los dos...**

**A/N: Bueno, vamos llegando al desenlace. Como comprenderéis, las acciones que en este capítulo se narran tendrán consecuencias desastrosas, pero no había forma de evitarlo. Amelia Bones los había seleccionado para su extinción y así no hay nada que hacer. En resumen, esto lleva a la guerra. Por fin, porque cada vez estoy más convencido de que tendría que haber acabado en cuarto, en el cementerio. Se habrían perdido las maquinaciones de Harry, pero bueno...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 37**

**BADASS**

La mañana siguiente empezó animada. Aun antes de despertarnos ya estaba Hermione llamándonos… bueno, llamando a Harry, aunque también me llamaba a mí indirectamente.

—Largo, Granger, tenemos que cambiarnos —siempre tiene que haber un gilipollas en todas partes, y en esa habitación estaba Ronald Weasley.

—¿Y eso? ¿Resulta que te da vergüenza enseñarme los calzoncillos, comadreja? —se burló ella.

Aun así, se fue. No quería tener que llegar a las manos una vez más con él, y seguro que pasaría si continuaba allí. Harry suspiró y se vistió, juntándose con ella al salir, con Neville a su lado. Desde mi posición en el hombro de Harry pude ver que Neville iba extrañamente serio y ausente.

Nos encontramos con Draco esperándonos fuera de la sala común, con Blaise y Luna a su lado. Esperaba encontrar también a Susan, pero no la vimos hasta que llegamos al Gran Comedor, desayunando ya. Nos juntamos con ella como de costumbre, pero ella también estaba rara. Era casi como si supiera que sabíamos lo que estaba haciendo, y eso que nos comportamos como siempre, como si no supiéramos nada. Y tampoco todos sabían lo que ocurría, que esa es otra.

—Vaya, se te ve mustia, Sue —dijo Hermione, posibilitando quizá la conversación de modo sutil—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

—No, Hermione, no pasa nada —murmuró Susan, en voz baja y monocorde.

—¿Seguro? Estás rara— observó Harry.

Susan suspiró y bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera reuniendo valor para decir algo. Mientras, mi yo humano llegaba y se juntaba con el grupo. Susan la miró de reojo y volvió a suspirar.

—Vaya caras largas tenemos por aquí —observé… bueno, observó Isabella al llegar, pero para el caso es lo mismo—. ¿Algo va mal?

Susan suspiró por tercera vez y alzó de nuevo la cabeza. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Vale, sí, tengo un problema bastante chungo —admitió la Hufflepuff—. Pero antes de contároslo necesito que me juréis que no se lo diréis a nadie.

—Ya veremos… —soltó Draco, y todos lo miramos, algunas miradas cargadas de dagas venenosas—. ¿Qué he dicho?

—Draco, no putees a nadie del grupo, rico —gruñó Hermione—. Tranquila, Susan, puedes contarnos lo que sea. Ya me encargo yo de que no salga de aquí.

—De acuerdo, vamos a un sitio más privado, puede haber oídos indiscretos —dijo Susan, levantándose. Una vez llegamos al lugar de costumbre para nuestras charlas privadas, continuó—. Tengo que confesaros algo muy grave. He estado ayudando a varios mortífagos contra mi voluntad. La vida de mi tía está en juego, no tengo otro remedio.

—Vaya, lo siento, Sue —dijo Blaise, sincera—. Si podemos echarte una mano…

—¿Cuánto hace de eso? —pregunté.

* * *

_Amelia Bones iba a su puesto de trabajo, como todos los días laborables, con la impresión de que aquél iba a ser un buen día. Lástima que, cuando notó el impacto de una maldición poco antes de llegar al Ministerio de Magia, tuviera que morderse la lengua y admitir que, realmente, aquél iba a ser un día nefasto._

_Y los siguientes también, aunque eso no podía saberlo._

_Tras ese pensamiento, la oscuridad, y nunca supo por cuánto tiempo._

—_Oye, ¿qué vamos a hacer con esta tía al final? —esa voz masculina hizo que Amelia Bones despertara por fin, tras un tiempo incierto en estado de inconsciencia—. Supongo que tendremos que matarla, pero no sé qué hace aún viva y en estado de coma._

—_¿Será porque la necesitamos viva hasta que su sobrina nos encuentre el modo de entrar en Hogwarts de forma segura? —preguntó otro de forma retórica. Amelia trató de abrir los ojos, pero estaba completamente paralizada. Sólo el cerebro parecía funcionar, y no a pleno rendimiento aún—. Despierta, ¿quieres? Tenemos que estar alerta en todo momento por si se da algún cambio de planes._

—_Sí, claro —murmuró el primero—. Oye, realmente es efectiva la poción aquella que nos consiguió Crouch —miró a Amelia, aún aparentemente dormida—. ¿Poción de la Muerte en Vida, se llamaba?_

—_Algo así era, sí —dijo el otro, dubitativo—. Mientras esté bajo los efectos de esa poción, esta bruja no será ninguna molestia. El Señor Oscuro estará satisfecho._

—_¡Eh, vosotros dos, basta de charla! —espetó un tercer mortífago—. ¿Qué pasa con la prisionera? ¿Hay algún cambio?_

—_Ninguno, sigue en coma —dijo el primer mortífago—. Podemos seguir extorsionando a su sobrina cuanto queramos._

—_Eso está bien —dijo el tercero—. Esa niña Bones tiene mucho talento, nos servirá para el futuro. Aseguraos de que su tía no moleste._

—_No saldrá del coma tan fácilmente —añadió el segundo—. No mientras esa poción siga activa, y parece que lo estará bastante tiempo. Voy a comer algo, ¿os venís?_

_Parecía que sí, porque Amelia dejó de oír voces. O eso, o la poción que le habían dado seguía haciendo efecto y le había anulado otra vez el sentido del oído. Pronto notó que no, que seguía oyendo ruidos, aunque muy lejanos. Probó a mover un dedo._

_«Mueve el dedo gordo», pensó, mirándose precisamente ese dedo del pie. «Mueve el dedo gordo…»._

_Mientras, los mortífagos estaban seguros de tener la sartén por el mango, así que veían el futuro de su plan con optimismo._

_Y hacían mal._

* * *

—¿Lleva secuestrada una semana y nadie se ha enterado? ¿Ni siquiera la prensa? —preguntó Hermione, anonadada.

—Forma parte del plan de los mortífagos —dijo Susan, apesadumbrada—. Uno de ellos la ha suplantado. Toma poción multijugos regularmente y actúa como ella. Nadie ha notado la diferencia. Al día siguiente del secuestro, recibí esto.

Era una carta, en la que se leía claramente que habían secuestrado a Amelia Bones y que, si Susan no cedía a sus exigencias, matarían a toda persona que la conociera. Eso nos incluía.

—No me extraña que los ayudes, no sólo tu tía corre peligro, sino todo Hogwarts —dijo Draco—. Es una putada, a mí también me toca la china.

—Tampoco te preocupes tanto —dije—. Según he oído, Amelia Bones es tan dura que, si la apuñalas, quien sangra es el cuchillo, o eso dicen en Estados Unidos.

—¡Vamos, Bella, por favor, los americanos exageran! —exclamó Susan—. ¡Pero si es una persona frágil y amable!

—Vaya, pues no es lo que he oído…

* * *

_Amelia se dio diez minutos para vencer el efecto de la poción que le hicieron tragar cuando la secuestraron. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado retenida, pero una cosa estaba clara:_

_«Como me hayan dejado tirada en una losa de piedra, me parece que me voy a cabrear bastante», pensó. Fue pasar de tumbada a sentada, no diez minutos sino cinco después de empezar a tratar de moverse, y confirmar que, precisamente, estaba dentro de una losa de piedra. Frunció el ceño»._

—También dicen que, si Amelia mira mal a un ser vivo, su raza se extingue debido a los daños colaterales… —continué.

_Al tratar de levantarse, oyó pasos acercarse. Sin duda era un mortífago, si no más. Miró alrededor, pero no vio nada con que defenderse._

_«Si al menos tuviera una varita…», pensó, tratando de hallar un modo de salir de la situación._

—_¿Eh? ¿Qué haces levantada? —exclamó el mortífago, al llegar._

_Cometió el error de tratar de buscar la varita para maldecirla, perdiendo la vista de su objetivo, y Amelia no se lo pensó dos veces. Se levantó rápidamente, le propinó un puñetazo para aturdirlo y un empujón para quitárselo de encima y vio que la varita se le caía de la mano. La mujer había pensado en huir aprovechando la confusión y el efecto sorpresa, pero al ver la varita caer cerca de ella decidió cambiar su plan. La cogió y, antes de que el mortífago pudiera reaccionar, lo mató._

_«Estos tíos son unos paquetes», pensó, tratando de guardarse la varita. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su túnica, sino unos desgastados harapos que apenas la cubrían._

_«Malditos sean, a saber qué más me han hecho aparte de drogarme con aquella poción, aprovechando que estaba indefensa», pensó, enfureciéndose. Se agachó para coger la ropa del mortífago y cubrirse un poco cuando oyó los pasos de, presumiblemente, su compañero._

—_¡Jack! ¿Qué haces aún ahí dentro, hombre? —llamó, entrando. Mal hecho._

—_Eh —Amelia apuntó a la cara del mortífago con la varita—. Dame tu ropa, tus botas y tu moto… digo tu vida._

—_¡La prisionera! _¡Avada…!

_Amelia no le dejó acabar la maldición y realizó un _Diffindo_ que hizo que la cabeza del mortífago se partiera en dos._

—_¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en hacer las cosas del modo difícil? —musitó, vistiéndose con la ropa del mortífago. Se cubrió la cabeza con la máscara—. Bueno, así estoy segura de que no me reconocerán —sonrió y se quitó la máscara—, aunque lo cierto es que me da igual que me reconozcan o no. Es más, así alegaré defensa propia cuando los mate a todos. Por cómo tenía la ropa puedo suponer lo que me han hecho, y eso clama venganza._

_Salió de la sala hecha una furia, con la varita en ristre y a rostro descubierto, cogiendo la varita del otro mortífago y guardándosela por si acaso. Nadie habría dicho que había sido drogada con una poción capaz de hacer que un ser vivo se sumiera en un sueño tan profundo que parecía muerto._

_«Suerte que tengo tatuada la runa de la femoral, la que parece un lunar», pensó, mientras derribaba a un mortífago despistado y le clavaba su propia varita en un ojo, sacándosela por la nuca a la fuerza. «Por lo menos ha hecho bien su función de protegerme y me ha sacado de un coma profundo. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, pero tengo que darme prisa en matarlos a todos y salir para tranquilizar a Susan»._

* * *

—La verdad, no entiendo cómo pueden inventarse esas cosas tus amigos americanos, Bella —dijo Susan, perpleja—. Están totalmente equivocados. Te digo que mi tía es una buena persona, muy amable con la gente, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, y sobre todo nada violenta. No le haría daño ni a una mosca.

«Vaya, debí de perderme esa particularidad de su personalidad cuando me enfrenté con ella», pensé, mirándome subrepticiamente la pierna izquierda. Tenía una cicatriz un centímetro debajo de la femoral, producto de un _Diffindo_ de Amelia. Me salvé de milagro en esa ocasión, gracias a mis reflejos y a que no llegó a rozarme la vena. Susan diría lo que quisiera, pero su tía era otra persona fuera de su casa, doy fe de ello.

* * *

—_¡Lo que pensaba, no es tan buena como dicen! —bramó el líder de un grupo de cinco mortífagos—. ¡Podemos con ella, chicos! ¡Dejémonos de juegos y matémosla de una vez!_

_Los cinco mortífagos habían arrinconado a Amelia y ésta tenía que pelear contra todos ellos a la vez, y parecía en problemas. Los mortífagos, envalentonados porque la jueza no conseguía zafarse de ellos, atacaron con más ahínco, pero Amelia continuaba tranquila, incluso sonriente._

—_¡Mírala, sigue sonriendo! —avisó uno de los mortífagos, temeroso—. ¡Algo esconde, estoy seguro!_

—_¡Tonterías! ¡Está acabada! —masculló el líder—. Cuando se le acabe la suerte morirá._

—_Vaya, no sois tan malos después de todo —se burló ella, aún armada con la varita, pero con una pared detrás que le impedía cualquier retirada. Cómo permanecía tan tranquila a pesar de la desventaja era algo que no podían concebir los mortífagos._

—_¡Somos los mejores, te lo hemos demostrado!_

—_No te equivoques, chavalote —puntualizó la jueza, en tono de chanza—. He dicho que no sois tan malos, nada más. Pero siento deciros que sólo yo voy a salir viva de esto, porque no os habéis dado cuenta de un detalle importante. Estoy sosteniendo la varita con la mano izquierda._

—_¿Y qué?_

—_Pues que no soy zurda —replicó ella, cambiándose la varita a la mano hábil._

_De los cinco mortífagos, sólo el último en caer pudo emitir algo parecido a un grito ahogado, un grito que no llegó a salir debido al _Diffindo_ que le partió en dos la cabeza. Y era el conjuro más difícil que había empleado hasta el momento. Realmente le gustaba mucho utilizarlo._

_«Fácil y efectivo como pocos», pensó, satisfecha, mientras continuaba como si nada. Avanzó unos metros y, de pronto, se encontró con otro mortífago, de espaldas a ella. Parecía estar haciendo su ronda o algo así, en su opinión, y no parecía darse cuenta de que la prisionera estaba justo detrás, acechando._

_«Bueno, así se las ponían a Felipe II», pensó, encogiéndose de hombros. Alzó la varita._

—Bombarda_._

_Del mortífago no quedó ni el recuerdo tras haberle hecho explotar el cuerpo._

_«Ya va siendo hora de ponerse duros con estos tiparracos, ya que la ley no sirve para disuadirlos», pensó, mientras continuaba camino para ir a por más víctimas, alentándose así a seguir. No iba a dejar a ninguno con vida._

* * *

—Oye, ¿estás segura de eso, Sue? —insistí—. He oído algunas cosas acerca de ella y no dicen nada de fragilidad… o pacifismo… Se dice que ni los venenos actúan sobre ella porque no se atreven a importunarla con su presencia en su torrente sanguíneo. Si eso no es ser dura…

* * *

_Amelia iba totalmente dispuesta a acabar con todos los mortífagos que encontrara en su camino hacia la libertad, y haría lo posible para encontrárselos a todos. Estaba muy enfadada. La habían secuestrado; habían preocupado a su sobrina, y eso ya era grave a su juicio; le habían puesto unos harapos podridos, si es que esos harapos no eran lo que quedaba de la ropa que llevaba cuando la secuestraron; la habían depositado en una losa de piedra tras drogarla durante a saber cuánto tiempo, y no quería ni pensar en lo que _seguro_ le habían hecho aparte de drogarla aprovechando el coma, pues los veía capaces de cualquier atrocidad así aun con mujeres maduras como ella… Estaba pensando en empezar a utilizar hechizos de alto poder destructivo y dejarse de, en su opinión, mariconadas, pues le estaba costando mucho permanecer tranquila. Iba a dejar de ser amable con sus secuestradores, desde luego._

—_¡La prisionera! —exclamó un mortífago, sacando la varita. Su compañero hizo lo propio—. _Avada kedavra.

_No sirvió de mucho. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la jueza hizo algo impensable._

—_¡Accio!_

_Con el conjuro, atrajo al compañero del mortífago que tiró el Imperdonable, poniéndoselo de escudo y salvándose así de la maldición asesina. Obviamente, el mortífago no esperaba esa jugada y vaciló._

—_Vaya, has matado a tu compañero —dijo la mujer, con una voz que casi era más un arrullo—. Ya no lo necesito, así que te lo devuelvo. _¡Depulso!

_Le echó al compañero muerto encima, aprovechando el momento para rodar por el suelo y, antes de levantarse, hacerlos explotar con una _Bombarda_, levantándose seguidamente para saltar a por otra víctima que pasaba en ese momento por ahí cerca, presumiblemente siguiendo el ruido de la pelea. A pesar de eso, sin embargo, el mortífago no llegó a ver a su agresora ni ninguna otra cosa; ni siquiera notó cómo su cabeza se separaba de su cuerpo ante otro _Diffindo_, disparado a bocajarro desde sus hombros. Incluso pudo coger la cabeza y tirarla contra una pared cercana al tiempo que saltaba otra vez al suelo y seguía corriendo._

* * *

—Exageraciones, te lo digo —insistió Susan, obstinada—. Nunca he oído que diera una mala contestación o muestras de violencia. Y desde luego nunca me ha puesto la mano encima si no es para abrazarme, darme ánimos o consolarme.

«Definitivamente debí de saltarme esas muestras de amabilidad la última vez que la vi», pensé, mientras ella continuaba jactándose de lo buena persona que era su tía. «O la fragilidad que dice que tiene. El _Crucio_ que la tiré por sorpresa no le surtió el efecto que me habría gustado, sobre todo cuando se volvió, a pesar de la tortura, y me contraatacó como si sólo le hubiera molestado un poquito… y posiblemente así fue». Suspiré. «Es la persona que más hechizos de nivel bajo saca, y la que mejor los saca, de todo aquél que se ha topado conmigo. Saca lo mejor de las peores situaciones. Realmente es admirable».

—De todas formas —continuó la Hufflepuff—, ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto? ¿No deberíamos estar ya buscando el modo de salvar a mi tía?

* * *

_Continuó buscando mortífagos, aun tras saber ya dónde estaba la salida. Estaba claro que no iba a dejar a nadie vivo, por si volvían a intentar algo parecido con su sobrina o cualquier otra persona que no pudiera defenderse. Bajo ningún concepto podía permitir que aquellos desechos de la sociedad continuaran libres y, dado que no había forma legal o no de evitarlo salvo matándolos a todos, sólo ella debía dejar ese lugar con vida._

_«El caso es que me estoy cansando», pensó, ligeramente fatigada. «Me estoy haciendo vieja. Antes aguantaba esto y mucho más»._

_La emboscaron entre nada menos que ocho mortífagos, presumiblemente los últimos que quedaban en el edificio, aún sin identificar, aunque bien podía ser una mansión en su opinión. No le importaba dónde estuviera, le importaba sólo asegurarse de que nadie más tuviera que pasar por lo que había pasado ella. No todo el mundo tenía una runa del tamaño y aspecto de un lunar que le hacía casi inmune a cualquier toxina._

_«¡Pero bueno! ¿De dónde salen tantos mortífagos?», pensó, pasando la mirada de una dirección a otra. Estaba totalmente rodeada. «Mierda, no hay huecos para escapar. Precisamente fue en la simulación de una situación como esta donde cateé el examen de auror. Por suerte, he mejorado un poco desde entonces. Dejaré a uno con vida para descubrir qué está pasando»._

—_¡Estás muerta, Bones! —aseguró uno de los ocho mortífagos—. ¡No saldrás de aquí y la siguiente será tu sobrina! ¡Al ataque!_

* * *

—Tienes razón, claro —admitió Harry—. Tenemos que buscar pistas, empezando por la carta que te enviaron. ¿Dice algo de dónde está?

—Evidentemente no, Harry —aseguró Hermione, aun sin haber visto dicha carta. Realmente nadie habría sido tan imbécil como para poner la dirección de origen en una carta de secuestro, aunque de los mortífagos que estaban reclutando ahora me esperaba cualquier cosa, la verdad.

—Pues es lo primero que hay que averiguar —decidió Blaise—. ¿Se os ocurre algo? ¿Tienes alguna visión, Luna?

—Sé lo que pasa en Hogwarts, pero fuera no, al menos no normalmente —dijo Luna—. ¿Tu gato puede seguir rastros, Hermione?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es un gato, no un perro!

—Hay que pensar en algo y rápido —apremió Susan—. Algo me dice que mi tía está en graves aprietos.

* * *

_Amelia estaba esquivando y contraatacando con soberbia rapidez. Iba tan furiosa que ya le daba igual dónde diera o a quién, ella tiraba toda clase de maldiciones, incluso las Imperdonables. Y que viniera alguien a detenerla si se atrevía. Pero no supo cuán cabreada podía estar hasta que una maldición le rozó el pelo._

—_¡Maldita sea! —bramó, colérica, sacando una segunda varita y sosteniendo cada una en una mano—. ¡Me habéis destrozado el peinado, malditos bastardos! ¡Morid ya!_

_Y comenzó a girar frenéticamente sobre sí misma, disparando de todo a todas direcciones, como poseída. Eso demuestra que nunca jamás debe nadie estropear un peinado perfecto; si no, pasa lo que pasa. Sólo le llevó cuatro giros matar a siete de los ocho mortífagos, y no estaban muy presentables, la verdad. El que estaba aún con vida sólo estaba aturdido; Amelia lo necesitaba._

—_¡Ja! ¡Has cometido un error, vieja! —bramó el mortífago, jactándose de seguir con vida. No sabía lo que le esperaba—. ¡Ahora vas a morir por mi mano y…!_

_Y no pudo acabar la frase, pues Amelia le tiró un _Reducto_, rompiéndole el brazo con el que sostenía la varita, que cayó al suelo._

—_¡Serás zorra! —espetó, llevándose el brazo sano al inerte, mientras trataba de no gritar de dolor. Amelia sonrió—. ¡No sonrías tanto, bruja! ¡No pienses que has acabado conmigo y…!_

_Y Amelia le rompió esta vez una pierna, así que el mortífago cayó al suelo, aunque no tardó en levantarse. Amelia se estaba divirtiendo ahora._

—_Antes de que sueltes otra bravuconada sin sentido, respóndeme a algunas preguntas, ¿quieres? —dijo, tranquila._

—_¡No te diré nada! —gritó el mortífago—. ¡Si crees que esto es infligir dolor, aún eres una aficionada! ¡De peores he salido y…!_

_Y el otro brazo roto, por bocazas, o esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Amelia al rompérsela._

_«Este tío es masoquista, no me digas», pensó, ligeramente perpleja. «Aunque he de reconocer que combina perfectamente con mi lado sádico. Me lo estoy pasando pipa»._

—_¿Y ahora? ¿Vas a dejarme preguntar lo que quiero saber o seguirás pidiendo más caña?_

—_¡Tú verás! ¡Pierdes el tiempo, esto no es nada! ¡Aún me queda una pierna y es más que suficiente para…!_

_Amelia suspiró y le rompió la otra pierna, por tanto cayó de bruces al suelo. «Definitivamente este tío es masoca», pensó._

—_¡Aún no estoy vencido! —gruñó el mortífago, hablando como podía, al estar tumbado boca abajo—. ¡Te mataré a mordiscos si hace falta! —curiosamente cogió con los dientes la varita que se le había caído al principio y, de algún modo, se apuntó a sí mismo—. _¡Ascendio!

_El mortífago se elevó, dispuesto efectivamente a morder a Amelia, pero ésta no le dio oportunidad, impactándole un poderoso rodillazo en los dientes. La varita se rompió y varios dientes saltaron por los aires, al tiempo que el mortífago caía aplomo al suelo, esta vez de espaldas._

—_¡Mira que eres pesado y masoquista! —protestó la jueza—. ¡Ya me tienes harta! ¿Me darás la información que pida o te machaco el cráneo para alentarte a ello? ¡Te prometo que no te mataría con eso, aviso! ¡No es tan fácil escapar de mí con la muerte!_

—_¡'E… eftá bied, fedo'! —en adelante lo escribiré bien para una mejor comprensión, pero Amelia tuvo bastantes dificultades para entenderlo, debido a que tenía todos los dientes rotos y apenas podía hablar._

—_Así me gusta —dijo ella, sonriendo con malicia—. Ahora me vas a explicar qué trama vuestro amo, escoria._

—_¡El plan es matar a Dumbledore y poner a un mortífago en su lugar! —creyó entender Amelia—. ¡Así conquistaríamos Hogwarts sin apenas bajas y nos procuraríamos un ejército en un futuro próximo, leal a él! ¡Ya deben de estar preparándose para el asalto! ¡No sé más, lo juro!_

_A pesar de todo, Amelia palideció al oír la información. No podía ser que Aquél Que No Debía Ser Nombrado fuera tan despiadado como para obligar a todo un colegio a ser de su calaña. Desde luego, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Había que impedir aquel reclutamiento en masa como fuera. Hogwarts debía seguir siendo un sitio seguro y lograría que lo fuera a toda costa._

_«Y si tengo que matar a todos los mortífagos y a todo aquél que se cruce en mi camino, que así sea», pensó, frunciendo el ceño. Miró al mortífago, que sangraba copiosamente debido al rodillazo, y se asombró de que aún no estuviera gritando como una parturienta, teniendo en cuenta que tenía las extremidades rotas. La jueza no se amilanó y volvió a la carga._

—_Aún tengo otra pregunta, bastardo, y ay de ti si no me satisface la respuesta —amenazó Amelia, furiosa, hablando entre dientes—. ¿Qué hay de Susan? Como le hayáis hecho algo…_

—_¡La chica está bien, lo juro! ¡Sólo nos está ayudando a inspeccionar la seguridad de Hogwarts, nada más!_

—_Bien, es todo lo que quería saber —dijo Amelia, satisfecha—. Ahora muere._

_Le empezó a dar pisotones y patadas en la cabeza y no paró hasta que la masa encefálica cayó al suelo, la tapa de los sesos reventada. Aunque aquella fue una forma brutal de necesidad de matarlo, ella seguía tan pancha._

_«Bueno, se acabó esta pesadilla», pensó, suspirando aliviada. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta, pues estaba empapada de sangre, y buscó otra túnica de mortífago más limpia. Ante todo no quería asustar a su sobrina. Ya había pasado por bastante. «Bueno, ahora a Hogwarts, tengo que asegurarme de que Susan está bien»._

_Tras eso, se Desapareció, con destino Hogsmeade._

* * *

—Antes de empezar a buscar a saber cómo, porque no tenemos ni una pista, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en contarnos esto? —preguntó Draco.

«Vaya, buena pregunta», pensé. «Tiene razón. Debió haber pedido ayuda cuando recibió la carta, no una semana más tarde. Habría sido lo lógico».

—¡Tenía miedo, ¿vale? —chilló Susan. Obviamente Draco había tocado en una zona sensible esta vez—. ¡Tú también habrías tenido miedo si hubieran secuestrado a tu madre y hubieran amenazado con matarla antes de matarte a ti y a tus amigos, es decir, nosotros, ¿a que sí?

—Tranquila, Susan —medió Harry—. He de reconocer que esta vez el rubiales tiene razón. Si nos hubieras avisado antes, te habríamos protegido o algo.

—Además, ¿cómo sabrían que lo has contado? —añadió Blaise—. Las barreras mágicas de Hogwarts son demasiado potentes para que funcione un hechizo de escucha o rastreo, y dudo mucho que hayan utilizado aparatos de los muggles…

—…que tampoco funcionarían —completó Hermione.

—Exacto —tercié—. Aquí estás a salvo. Si algún mortífago se acercara a Hogwarts, con todos los que somos nos cebaríamos con él.

—Cierto, no lo identificarían ni por la ficha dental, ya me encargaría yo —aseguró Hermione.

—Esos tíos no van al dentista, Hermione —dijo Harry.

—Tenéis razón, debí contároslo antes, lo siento —musitó Susan, interrumpiendo la conversación, por suerte, porque ya se desviaba. Siempre nos pasaba igual.

—Eso ya da igual —dije, sacando la varita—. Voy a buscar su rastro. Amelia es poderosa y será fácil encontrarla. _Consecutus Amelia Bones_.

Aquel hechizo de búsqueda era complejo y llevaba su tiempo. Mis compañeros esperaron pacientemente… salvo Susan, que estaba tan preocupada que no podía más que dar vueltas alrededor como un león enjaulado, siendo tranquilizada sin éxito por Neville. Al final, tras unos cinco minutos, pude calcular con un mínimo de precisión dónde estaba, y me sorprendió.

—¡Es increíble, está cerca! —exclamé, anonadada—. ¡Pensé que se la habrían llevado lejos! ¿Por qué está tan cerca de aquí?

—Define cerca en este caso —pidió Neville.

—En este caso, cerca es en Hogsmeade, Neville —murmuré, pensativa—. Pero de haber estado allí todo el tiempo el hechizo de adivinación me habría dado el resultado antes. No lo entiendo. Es como si…

—¿Como si qué? —preguntó Susan, ansiosa—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está mi tía?

—En Hogsmeade, pero antes no estaba allí, es la única explicación que tengo para justificar el tiempo que ha tardado el hechizo en encontrarla —expliqué—. Además está sola. No sé si la han liberado o se ha escapado por su cuenta, pero…

—¡Pues vamos a buscarla, rápido! —apremió Susan—. ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

—De acuerdo —acepté—. ¿Cómo vamos? No puedo Aparecerme en los límites de Hogwarts.

—Tengo el Mapa del Merodeador —dijo Harry, sacándolo—. Iremos por el pasadizo que empleé en tercero y con el mapa impediremos que nos sorprendan. Haremos lo mismo que hicimos el año pasado. ¿Quién más se apunta?

Obviamente, todos, Susan la primera, pues se agarró a él como una lapa. Sin embargo, parecía que no hacía falta nuestra ayuda, después de todo, porque vimos una figura atravesar la puerta que delimitaba los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era Amelia Bones, ataviada con una túnica de mortífago y aún sujetando dos varitas. Fue ver a Susan y guardarlas, para luego ir a su encuentro. La misma Susan hizo lo propio al verla, corriendo a abrazarla.

—¿Qué tal, Susan? ¿Todo bien? —preguntó la jueza, fundida en un abrazo con su sobrina, que lloraba sobre su hombro—. Vosotros debéis de ser sus amigos. Soy Amelia Bones, tía de Susan. Ah, me alegro de verte de nuevo, Neville. ¿Qué tal tu abuela?

—Vaya, se la ve contenta, madame Bones —dijo Harry—. ¿Está bien? Susan…

—Ah, así que lo sabéis —el rostro de Amelia se ensombreció un momento, pero volvió a mostrar una sonrisa un momento después—. Ha sido una experiencia muy dura para mi sobrina, pero confío en que la habéis apoyado a pesar de todo. Seguro que sabéis más que yo misma lo que ha pasado. Comprenderéis que mis secuestradores no me han informado de mucho…

—¿Cómo ha escapado? —pregunté, curiosa. Parecía una buena pregunta, pues no sólo yo, sino todo el grupo quería saber la respuesta. Hasta Susan dejó de llorar para oírla.

—Es una larga historia —dijo Amelia, aún sonriente. No parecía afectada en absoluto por el secuestro. O eso, o lo estaba ocultando muy bien—. Pero está claro que no me dejaréis ni a sol ni a sombra hasta que os la cuente, así que lo haré. Pero antes necesito hablar con Dumbledore. Me he enterado de algunas cosas muy graves y debo informarle.

—No está, lleva toda la semana sin venir —dijo Susan—. Para mí que los mortífagos aprovecharon que no estaba para organizar tu secuestro y para obligarme a ayudarlos. Ahora saben cómo entrar aquí sin ser detectados, y todo por mi culpa…

—No te culpes —dijo Hermione—. No tenías opción.

—Escucha a tu amiga, que tiene razón —dijo Amelia—. Hiciste bien en obedecer, al correr yo peligro… más o menos. Pronto vieron que quienes corrían peligro eran ellos, pero bueno…

Rió, mientras nosotros nos mirábamos, confusos y sorprendidos. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

Como Dumbledore no estaba, Amelia tuvo que confiar en McGonagall, la segunda al mando del colegio, por así decirlo, al ser la subdirectora. Le contó todo lo que había conseguido sacarle al mortífago antes de matarlo a patadas y pisotones en la cabeza, aunque obviamente no incluyó ese inciso en su relato. De hecho, para que nos contara la verdadera versión de su historia tuvimos que prometerle, mediante el Juramento Inquebrantable, que no diríamos absolutamente nada de aquello a nadie, y nos costó lo nuestro convencerla para siquiera llegar a dicho juramento.

—Definitivamente, estos cócteles con sombrillita son geniales —dijo Harry, satisfecho. Estábamos en su habitación, bajo el encantamiento _Muffliato_, pues se nos había hecho de noche con el relato de Amelia Bones.

—Sí, lástima que aguante tan bien el alcohol y que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo al minuto de empezar —murmuré, acomodándome en la cama—. Menos mal que, precisamente porque se dio cuenta, tuvo que acabar tal y como empezó, con toda la violencia con la que empezó. ¿Te has fijado en la cara que se le quedó a Susan?

—¿De verdad crees esa versión tan…? —una pausa, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada.

—¿Tan 'gore'? —completé, y él asintió—. Sí, más que la que le contó a McGonagall. Demasiado almibarada para ser de ella, te lo puedo asegurar. De hecho, la versión que nos dio a nosotros concuerda más con lo que descubrí de ella cuando peleamos.

—Sí, ya me contaste —dijo Harry, acariciándome suavemente la cicatriz de la zona interior del muslo, cuya herida no me mató por muy poco—. Espero que no te moleste que toque ahí…

—Puedes tocarme donde quieras, Harry, no sería la primera vez —ronroneé. Él sonrió con picardía antes de continuar su labor—. Me pregunto por qué habrá pedido asilo a McGonagall cuando ha demostrado que sabe apañárselas ella solita —murmuré, pensativa.

—Seguramente para cuidar de Susan —dijo Harry, ausente, su dedo subiendo lentamente hacia zonas más o menos prohibidas. Recuerdo que reí de una forma más bien tonta en esa ocasión, al sentir esa sensación de calidez ya tan característica muy cerca de donde ese dedo estaba explorando.

—Se te ve con ganas de juerga —ronroneé.

—Sí, la historia de Bones me ha puesto como una moto —susurró él.

Creo que no hace falta que relate lo que ocurrió después. Aun así, si quieres saberlo, sólo diré que no dormimos esa noche. ¿O qué pensabas?


	38. ¡Guerra! Ultimando detalles

**Disclaimer: ****Nunca os dejéis enchufado el WIFI por las noches, que luego pasa lo que pasa.**

**A/N: Primera parte de la guerra, por así decirlo.**

**Como siempre, os agradezco los reviews que me habéis mandado y disculpad la tardanza. Últimamente estoy bastante liado. Pero esta historia acabará pronto ya. Un esfuercito más.**

**R&R, como siempre.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 38**

**¡GUERRA!**

**ULTIMANDO DETALLES**

_Voldemort estaba contrariado. Sí, vale, tenía ya listo su ejército de hombres lobo, encabezados por Fenrir Greyback, el asesino de niños. No le costó mucho su alianza, pues un ataque a Hogwarts le daría un gran surtido de presas a elegir; estaría más que satisfecho. Por otra parte, los gigantes también estaban bajo su control, por tanto tenía con ellos a unos grandes aliados… literalmente. Además, también contaba con la inestimable ayuda de los dementores, que siempre estuvieron de su parte, pues ¿quién mejor que él, Lord Voldemort, podía darles tanto alimento? Incluso tenía un número de inferi casi ilimitado, al poder aprovechar los muertos en combate para reabastecer sus reservas si le daban tiempo para el conjuro de nigromancia necesario para ello. Le gustaban los inferi por la simple razón de que eran trabajadores eficientes, letales y, sobre todo, sin sentimientos. No dudarían, no se echarían atrás, no sentirían miedo ni remordimientos ni nada. Sólo obedecerían. Incluso tenía algunas sorpresas de última hora. En resumen, todo marchaba a las mil maravillas, salvo por el detalle de que había perdido a varios mortífagos que habían secuestrado a Amelia Bones, pero era un detalle no muy importante. A fin de cuentas, eran simples peones inexpertos fácilmente reemplazables y el secuestro de Bones no era imprescindible para sus planes._

_Aun así, Voldemort estaba contrariado. Y cuándo no._

—_¿Me llamabais, mi señor?_

_Voldemort volvió ligeramente la cabeza y miró de reojo a la figura que acababa de llegar, pero no se volvió para recibirlo; no merecía tal honor._

—_Llegas tarde, Lucius —espetó._

—_Lo lamento, mi señor, estaba en el lavabo —se excusó Lucius._

—_Esa no es excusa._

—_Cuando hay necesidad, hay necesidad —murmuró Crabbe al oído de Goyle—, sobre todo con Lucius. Seguro que estaba planchándose el pelo._

—_Es lo más probable, y es algo que no puede dejar pasar —añadió Goyle, siguiendo la chanza—. Sería imperdonable no tenerlo impecable en todo momento._

—_Terrible, terrible, ya te lo digo…_

—_¡Silencio, ahí atrás! —tronó Voldemort—. Te llamaba, Lucius, porque no estoy nada satisfecho con los resultados._

—_Mi señor, si es por la huida de Amelia Bones… —comenzó Lucius._

—_Eso me es indiferente —interrumpió el Señor Oscuro—. Me refiero a que hemos tardado diez minutos más de lo conveniente en reunir nuestro ejército. Es lamentable._

—_Disculpad mi osadía, mi señor, pero pienso que diez minutos más o menos no significan nada…_

—_Pueden significar la victoria o la derrota, Lucius —puntualizó Voldemort, mirándolo ya, y Lucius no pudo evitar un respingo. ¡Maldición, qué feo era!—. Mis planes están organizados cuidadosamente, encadenándose unos con otros con precisión milimétrica. Si una situación no ocurre en el plazo previsto, se retrasan los siguientes eventos y se descoordina todo el plan. ¿Vas entendiendo?_

—_Por supuesto, mi señor._

—_Bien, que sea la última vez que pones en duda mi genio —volvió a darle la espalda—. Te he mandado llamar para que reúnas ya a todo el ejército. Esta noche Hogwarts será pasto de las llamas como ejemplo a lo que le pasará al resto de la comunidad mágica si no se doblega ante mí._

—_¿Para eso no sería mejor apoderarnos del Ministerio de Magia, señor? —preguntó Lucius, pero una mirada de Voldemort le hizo cambiar de idea—. Aunque Hogwarts es también una excelente decisión, por supuesto. Faltaría menos._

—_Pon en marcha el plan inicial —ordenó Voldemort—. Espero que esta vez no haya fallos, por tu bien más que nada._

—_Sí, señor, me pongo a ello inmediatamente —dijo Lucius—. Vamos, Crabbe, Goyle._

_Voldemort oyó los tres ruidos característicos que indicaban que se habían Desaparecido. Miró hacia abajo y vio a su serpiente, Nagini, enroscándose sobre sí misma para echar una siesta._

_Mientras, Lucius, Crabbe y Goyle llegaban al lugar donde estaba reunido el ejército del Señor Oscuro. Algunos les apuntaron con las varitas, pero al ver quiénes eran las bajaron en el acto y Lucius sonrió. Al menos, aún le tenían suficiente respeto… o miedo… o lo que sea. Le daba igual._

—_Tengo órdenes del Señor Oscuro —dijo Lucius, sin más tardar—. Debéis reuniros ante él inmediatamente. El ataque a Hogwarts será esta noche, así que _todos_ debéis estar allí._

—_Eso te incluye, ¿no? —preguntó Greyback._

—_Negativo, a mí me ha reservado otra misión más importante, una que no puedo revelaros —dijo Lucius—. Sólo puedo compartirla con Crabbe y Goyle, al ser mis guardaespaldas y súbditos de mayor crédito. Y yo que vosotros no le preguntaría al Señor Oscuro qué misión me ha encomendado… si queréis seguir vivos, claro está. No por mí, por él. Como sabéis, no soporta que le pregunten cosas que se supone que ya sabemos o que no debamos saber. Sugiero que vayáis al encuentro con el Señor Oscuro cuanto antes, sabéis muy bien también que no le gusta esperar. Adiós._

_Y se Desapareció, acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle como siempre._

_Un rato después, Voldemort se reunió con todo su ejército y, tras explicarles _a grosso modo_ su misión, volvió a darles la espalda. Nadie osó preguntar nada, aunque sabían que la decisión de su señor de atacar Hogwarts no era la más acertada._

—_Ha llegado el día en que nos enfrentaremos en gloriosa batalla, Harry Potter —murmuró Voldemort, para sí mismo—. Hoy será tu fin, pero no temas, también será el fin de todo el Mundo Mágico si no se entregan y me juran lealtad. Ahora sal de una vez de mi cabeza y sigue con tu insignificante vida mientras aún tengas tiempo._

* * *

—¡Maldita sea, joder!

Esa forma tan significativa de despertar de Harry no presagiaba nada bueno. Lo normal era que despertara de un modo un poco más… civilizado, y no dando gritos y soltando tacos.

—¡Cállate ya, Potter, quiero dormir! —protestó Weasley.

—¡Jódete, gilipollas! —espetó Harry, callándolo. Esto iba a traer cola, fijo, pero no pensó en ello o se habría moderado—. Tenemos que avisar a todo el mundo, Bella —me susurró, inquieto—. Voldy viene hacia aquí con un gran ejército.

—¿Cómo que viene hacia aquí? —pregunté, obviamente en voz baja, por muy alterada que estuviera yo también al oír la funesta noticia—. ¿Cuándo?

No quería oír la respuesta, no esa al menos. ¡Esta noche! ¡Sólo nos quedaban unas horas! En mi opinión, lo peor que nos podía pasar ahora era que fuéramos a sufrir tan pronto un ataque de Voldy, más aún, impensable, sobre todo uno a Hogwarts. ¿Qué ganaba con eso, aparte de lo que oyó Amelia? ¿Es que quería realmente someter Hogwarts, concretamente a sus alumnos, y obligarlos a creer en lo que él creía? ¿Ese era su plan realmente? ¿O sólo quería destruir y nada más? Porque yo habría atacado primero el Ministerio de Magia para controlar el gobierno, es lo más sensato. Siempre que organizas una revolución, lo primero que quieres tener en tus dominios es el gobierno y el ejército, a menudo ligados, y no un colegio. Realmente no entendía el propósito del Señor Oscuro, y probablemente sus mortífagos tampoco, pero no creo que haya nadie que le discuta una orden, por muy descabellada que sea.

Cuando oí por boca de Harry los detalles del sueño, empecé a ver claro que era uno de sus sueños de conexión directa con el Señor Oscuro, por así decirlo, como el que tuvo en el verano de cuarto o en las navidades de quinto. Ya se estaban convirtiendo en una costumbre.

Sin embargo, tras analizar un poco las opciones de Voldy, pude ver por qué atacaba Hogwarts antes que ningún otro sitio: en Hogwarts estaba Harry, su mayor amenaza. Era seguro que había oído la profecía.

—¿Aún estás así? —me apremió Harry, haciéndome volver a la realidad. Ya se había vestido—. Vístete, corre, tenemos que avisar a los profesores para que activen las defensas del castillo, si es que las hay.

Dejé de perderme en pensamientos y me apresuré a adecentarme. Aquél iba a ser un día muy duro, con grandes probabilidades de que fuera el último, y no quería que me pillaran en bragas… literalmente, porque acababa de ponérmelas. Mientras me vestía, Harry despertó a Neville y le contó la situación, urgiéndole también a que le echara una mano. Estaba muy nervioso y no era para menos. Aún faltaban muchas cosas por hacer y apenas quedaba tiempo.

Bajamos rápidamente, yo sin molestarme esta vez en volver a ser _Hedwig_, y me encargué de ir a buscar a Hermione lo más rápidamente posible. Por suerte, se ve que nos oyó, porque cuando me dispuse a subir a la habitación de las chicas se abrió la puerta y salió, ya preparada y con la varita en ristre. Incluso me apuntó un instante, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era yo y volvió a guardársela.

—Sí que te has enterado deprisa —dije, bajando con ella.

—Me despertó el rebuzno de Weasley y el "jódete, gilipollas" de Harry —explicó ella—. Normalmente no dice esas cosas, así que quise saber qué había pasado.

—¿Y la varita?

—La llevo siempre. ¿Qué ocurre exactamente?

—El Señor Oscuro viene esta noche —resumió Harry—. Tenemos que darnos prisa en avisar a todo el mundo y preparar la defensa.

Asentimos mientras salíamos, y nada más asomar la cabeza por el agujero del retrato nos topamos con Dumbledore, que parecía estar esperándonos.

—Buenos días, Harry —saludó, jovial, y él frunció el ceño. Como yo, cada vez que Dumbledore aparecía, Harry sospechaba que le iba a pedir algo descabellado y se ponía a la defensiva—. Vaya, por cómo te has levantado, parece que estás preocupado por algo. ¿Y si me lo cuentas?

—El Señor Oscuro viene hacia aquí con un ejército inmenso —dijo Harry, sin más preámbulos—. Llegarán esta noche a lo sumo. Tenemos que actuar deprisa si queremos sobrevivir.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Dumbledore, sorprendido—. Vaya problema, no he podido destruir todos los Horcruxes aún.

—Eso da igual —dijo Harry—. Primero matémosle y luego acabará de destruir los Horcruxes. Cuando caigan todos, el Señor Oscuro morirá definitivamente, a no ser que haya alguna otra salvedad más que el profesor Slughorn guarde en su maldito recuerdo. Sugiero que prepare todas las defensas del castillo lo antes posible y que avise a quien deba ser avisado o lo que sea. Hermione, Neville, buscad al resto del grupo. Bella y yo vamos a buscar al profesor Slughorn y sacarle de una vez por todas el recuerdo. Nos vemos en su despacho.

—Espera, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, al ver que ya nos marchábamos—. No utilicéis métodos ilegales para eso. Es importante, pero en Azkaban no nos seríais de mucha ayuda.

—Nadie irá a Azkaban, hoy no al menos —dijo Harry—. Los dementores están ahora al lado del Señor Oscuro, junto con la mayoría de los presos de máxima seguridad y otro montón de gente. Pero descuide, ni Bella ni yo utilizaremos Imperdonables para esto. Corra y vaya adonde tenga que ir para hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Nos vemos en su despacho.

Y, ahora sí, pudimos ir a la sala de profesores, o al menos ese era el plan inicial, mientras Hermione iba a la torre de Ravenclaw a buscar a Luna y Neville hacía lo propio en la de Hufflepuff para buscar a Susan. Supongo que luego irían todos a las mazmorras a por Draco y Blaise, pero no era de nuestra incumbencia ahora. No obstante, cuando ya llegábamos a la sala de profesores, vimos a Slughorn ir hacia el Bosque Prohibido y Harry no se lo pensó dos veces.

—¡Profesor! —lo llamó, yendo hacia él rápidamente—. Tengo que hablar con usted urgentemente.

—Mierda. ¿Por qué harán todos esto? —gruñí, al tener que ir detrás de Slughorn, que salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo—. _Tarantallegra._

Al hacerle padecer el baile de San Vito (más o menos), Slughorn dejó de correr por fin, más que nada porque se cayó de bruces enredándose en sus propios pies, y pudimos alcanzarlo sin más dificultades. Ya teníamos bastantes problemas, muchas gracias, no queríamos uno más.

—¿Qué… qué queréis? —tartamudeó Slughorn, pálido como una tiza, y no era para menos, porque Harry iba hacia él hecho una fiera, apuntándole con la varita, pero fue para disipar el hechizo y que se estuviera quieto del todo.

—Queremos ese recuerdo suyo de los Horcruxes, profesor, y lo queremos _ya_ —dijo Harry, sin cortarse un pelo—. Lord Voldemort viene para acá ahora mismo y estará aquí por la noche. O nos da el recuerdo o ninguno de nosotros verá un nuevo día, así de claro.

Slughorn palideció un poco más si cabía. No sólo el Señor Oscuro amenazaba Hogwarts, sino que lo hacía _inmediatamente_. Sacó la varita, su mano temblando como un flan, y extrajo de su sien un fino filamento de un extraño fluido blanco, que Harry se apresuró a meter en una botellita que, la verdad, no sé de dónde se sacó, pero daba igual en ese momento.

—Gracias, profesor, nos acaba de salvar la vida con esta acción —aseguró Harry, tapando la botellita—. Se lo llevaré inmediatamente a Dumbledore.

Y salió corriendo hacia su despacho, metiéndose la botellita en un bolsillo de la túnica, al tiempo que yo oía pasos que se acercaban. Al volverme, me topé con Sirius, Narcissa y Andrómeda, y más a lo lejos, para colmo, llegaba mucha más gente.

—Está todo patas arriba —dijo Sirius, como saludo, mirando hacia el castillo. Yo miré también y, en efecto, estaba todo hecho un desastre, con todo el mundo corriendo, todos alterados. No era para menos.

—Normal —dije—. El Señor Oscuro nos invade. Llegará esta noche. Tenemos que preparar todas las defensas.

—Sí, lo sé, Dumbledore me avisó vía red _flu_ —dijo Sirius, mientras iban aproximándose más personas. Pude ver que entre ellos había muchos aurores y otros miembros de la seguridad mágica—. He reunido a todo el departamento de aurores, como ves, y supongo que Dumbledore se habrá ocupado de llamar a la Orden del Fénix, porque veo a muchos miembros también.

Ya habían llegado muchos y el volumen de las voces se iba poco a poco haciendo más ensordecedor. Reconocí más caras conocidas de las que quería ver, en su mayoría aurores veteranos a los que burlé en mis tiempos de mortífaga, aunque también había civiles que, seguramente, eran refugiados o algo así. La mayoría de las familias de magos más antiguas estaban entre la muchedumbre.

—Eso es bueno —dije—. Nunca seremos demasiados a la hora de tirar maldiciones. Espero que todos vengan concienciados de que igual no pasan de esta noche.

—Tú siempre tan pesimista —dijo Andrómeda, con demasiadas confianzas para, aparentemente, no conocerme. Era obvio que Narcissa había hablado con ella largo y tendido y en una de sus conversaciones yo había salido a relucir. Por cómo me hablaba, estaba claro que no iba a delatarme, aunque la verdad es que ya daba igual. La situación era desesperada y necesitarían toda la ayuda disponible, sin preguntarse de dónde venía—. En el castillo estaremos seguros, no te apures.

«Eso espero», pensé, mientras suspiraba y asentía. Ya había venido mucha gente, y más que estaban al caer, por lo que supe instantes después, pero no podía tenerlas todas conmigo de todas formas. El ejército del Señor Oscuro era, sin duda, mucho más numeroso y, sin apenas tiempo para prepararnos, no teníamos muchas posibilidades. No, no podía ser optimista en ese momento. Una cosa es ver las cosas de forma positiva cuando van un poco mal y otra muy distinta es ver que todo va tan mal que no hay forma de verlo bien. Éste último era, sin duda, el caso que teníamos ahora.

* * *

—Así que era eso —murmuró Dumbledore, tras ver el recuerdo de Slughorn. Parecía pensativo. Ya que por fin habíamos conseguido el dichoso recuerdo, decidí ir a ver de qué se trataba y, naturalmente, el resto del grupo me siguió. Los Black también tenían curiosidad por saber qué había en ese recuerdo y se nos habían juntado—. Siete Horcruxes en total, parece ser. Siete personas han sido asesinadas para esto, ya está bien —suspiró—. Qué extraño, sólo localicé seis. Me pregunto cuál será el séptimo.

—Fácil, él mismo —dijo Harry.

—No, él no es un Horcrux, al ser él el que se está protegiendo —dijo él, levantándose del sillón y dando vueltas por el despacho—. No se me ocurre qué otra cosa puede ser un Horcrux. Ha sido muy selectivo con sus Horcruxes, sin duda. Utilicé un hechizo sólo por mí conocido para rastrearlos, y me llevó varios años. No dejó sus queridos fragmentos de alma en cualquier sitio, desde luego. ¿Es posible que tengas tú alguna pista, Bellatrix?

«¿Qué? ¿Yo?», pensé, y se me debió de notar mi sorpresa, porque sonrió.

—Vaya, pareces sorprendida de que cuente contigo para esto —dijo, sonriente, y yo suspiré, mientras miraba a Andrómeda, pero mi hermana estaba inexpresiva, por tanto al corriente de quién soy, como sospechaba—. Bien, ¿tienes algo?

—Nada, Albus, ya te dije que no tenía ni idea de que esos Horcruxes existían, ni siquiera sabía lo que eran cuando los mencionaste —insistí una vez más; me estaba empezando a hartar de que me preguntara—. Voldy nunca soltaría eso, ni siquiera a sus hombres de confianza, que no tiene. Mujeres tampoco —añadí, por si acaso—. De todas formas, quizá saber qué objetos exactamente son Horcruxes pueda iluminarnos.

—El primer Horcrux fue, sin lugar a dudas, su diario —dijo, sacando un libro con un agujero en el centro—. El anillo que llevo puesto era otro, y gracias a él me quedan dos meses de vida si todo va bien, el día de hoy si todo va mal —suspiró—. Este anillo perteneció a Marvolo Gaunt, abuelo de Tom Riddle, y también descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, nada menos. De ahí que supiera hablar _pársel_. Esto —sacó un relicario— perteneció al mismo Slytherin y lo destruí usando el veneno del basilisco que permitió que el diario de Riddle dejara de ser un Horcrux. De hecho, en todos los Horcruxes que he destruido he empleado ese veneno, salvo en el anillo.

Uno a uno fue sacando objetos, a medida que los explicaba, como siempre yéndose por las ramas. Así, sacó una copa que pertenecía a Helga Hufflepuff y una diadema que perteneció a Rowena Ravenclaw.

«Helena debe saber esto», pensé.

—Faltan dos —observó Sirius.

—Sí, uno es la serpiente de Voldy —dijo Dumbledore—. Según Horace, si el Horcrux es un ser vivo, comparte parte de sus poderes… ¿qué pasa, Harry?

Lo miré y lo vi tan pálido como una tiza. Alarmada, lo examiné, pero él parpadeó y me apartó suavemente para reclinarse sobre el respaldo del sillón y cerrar los ojos un momento, jadeando.

—Ya… ya sé cuál es el séptimo Horcrux… —balbució, respirando con fuerza. Volví a acercarme a él y esta vez no opuso resistencia, más bien al contrario, pues apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro—. S-soy yo, el séptimo Horcrux soy yo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú? —exclamó Sirius.

—¿Y cómo te lo quitamos sin matarte? —preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

—Me temía que algo así iba a pasar —murmuró Dumbledore—. Por lo que sé ya de los Horcruxes, es casi seguro que Voldy lo creara indirectamente cuando trató de matar a Harry. El único Horcrux que no quería tener, eso seguro.

—Esto nos complica las cosas —murmuró Blaise—. Ahora más que nunca Voldy querrá matar a Harry.

—No, más bien al contrario —rectificó Luna—. Querrá a Harry vivo si sabe lo que le conviene. Tened en cuenta que si está vivo aún es gracias a Harry y a su serpiente. O mata a Harry o protege a la serpiente a lo bestia.

—Entonces protegerá a la serpiente, es más lógico que querer a Harry vivo —indiqué. Suspiré—. Ahora entiendo algunas cosas, como su facilidad para reconocerme cuando peleamos con él en el Ministerio el año pasado. No me reconoció, ya sabía quién soy, que es muy distinto. Lo sabía por ti, Harry. Tiene sentido —añadí, dirigiéndome ya a él, al ver que Dumbledore se acercaba—. Sabe demasiadas cosas. Y tú también sabes cosas de él, cosas como el _pársel_ o los sueños que tienes sobre él. Sabes lo que tiene en la mente cuando os conectáis.

—Sí, lo sé, y lo llevo aprovechando ese canal WIFI bastante tiempo ya —dijo Harry, más calmado, tanto que incluso bromeó, inaudito. Yo estaría cagadita de miedo al saber que tendría que morir para poder matar al Señor Oscuro. Definitivamente, tendría que hablar con Helena para ver si tenía algo para evitar la muerte de Harry y destruir el Horcrux al mismo tiempo—. No sé si él lo sabe también, es muy posible, porque tengo que tener la mente cerrada todo el tiempo. Me ha venido muy bien que me enseñaras Oclumancia, Bellatrix.

—Y te va a ser muy útil —dijo Narcissa—. Según tengo entendido por Lucius, el Señor Oscuro suele tratar de debilitar la mente de algunos enemigos, sobre todo si resisten la maldición _Imperius_. Si alguien de esta sala va a pelear con él, mucho cuidado con eso.

—Tendremos que tener cuidado con cualquier cosa que hagan, Cissy —aduje—. ¿Cómo van las defensas, Albus? ¿Está todo protegido ya?

—Bueno, ya habéis visto que han llegado muchos aurores, además de la Orden del Fénix al completo y gran número de voluntarios —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero eso no es más que el principio. Ahora me ocuparé de refugiaros a todos en el castillo y activaré sus defensas internas. Además, he pedido algunas cosillas del extranjero, de los americanos sobre todo, como artilugios militares varios. No te preocupes, Sirius, no tendrás que pagar ni cinco —añadió, al ver que mi primo palidecía—. Digamos que con esto me deben un favor menos.

—Menos mal, no podríamos afrontar gastos militares internacionales —suspiró Sirius, aliviado—. Voy a preparar a la gente para lo que nos espera, tú ocúpate de las defensas del castillo.

—De acuerdo, así tengo una cosa menos de la que ocuparme —dijo Dumbledore—. Vosotros —por el grupo—, seguid a Sirius, él sabrá dónde colocaros. Porque lucharéis, claro.

—Por descontado —dijo Hermione—. No me he preparado para nada, y seguro que el resto piensa igual —todos asentimos—. De todas formas, es mejor que vayamos a nuestra bola. Entre Harry y yo hemos ideado varias cosas que harán estragos. Contaré algunas…


	39. ¡Guerra! La batalla de Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Esto... no se me ocurre nada que poner ahora...**

**A/N: Tras una laaaaaaaaarga temporada sin escribir (casi un año), llega por fin la segunda parte de la guerra final contra Voldy. Este es sin duda el capítulo más largo y difícil de toda la historia, así que me ha llevado la tira acabarlo. Pero ya está, ya termina... ¿o no? Read and Review and we'll see xD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 39**

**¡GUERRA!**

**LA BATALLA FINAL**

Las huestes del Señor Oscuro avanzaban irremediablemente hacia el castillo, dispuestos a tomarlo en sangrienta y cruenta batalla, mientras en el otro bando, el nuestro, los preparativos para repeler e incluso destruir a los intrusos apenas podían cumplirse, aun trabajando todos codo con codo y a marchas forzadas, pues hasta los elfos domésticos se habían unido, con la más que alta posibilidad de que las cosas salieran mal; es de todos bien sabido que las prisas no son buenas para nada. Aun así, ¿qué podíamos hacer? ¿Contactar con ellos y decirles que todo aquello era un gran malentendido y que si podíamos hablar sobre ello, para darnos cuenta de que realmente no tenía sentido y lo podíamos dejar correr? ¿O para preguntarles si podían darse un descanso para tomar té con pastitas, para que nos dé tiempo a prepararnos del todo? La verdad, dudo mucho que, de hacerlo, nos concedieran el favor… aunque de suceder sería una historia genial para contar a los nietos.

«Y la mejor forma de echar por tierra una posible reputación con ellos también», pensé. Mejor olvidarlo.

La situación era desesperada. El ejército de Voldemort (ya daba igual nombrarlo o no, nos iba a aplastar de todas formas) era tres veces más numeroso que el nuestro, según las estimaciones, y sólo un milagro nos salvaría. Sí, lo sé, es una visión de lo más pesimista de la situación, pero la verdad es que, en ese momento, no tenía otra. Aunque supongo que, si lo estoy contando ahora, es porque salí viva del atolladero. Eso sí, ¿cómo? Eso aún se verá.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y las tropas enemigas no tardarían en llegar. Según un escrutinio ideado por Dumbledore, ya habían llegado a Hogsmeade y, ya que estaban, habían "calentado" destruyendo todo el pueblo. El siguiente paso era Hogwarts, muy a nuestro pesar. Y yo me preguntaba una cosa: ¿Cómo era que, a pesar de que no teníamos apenas posibilidades, estaba todo el mundo tan tranquilo? En efecto, el ambiente no era ni mucho menos el que podría esperarse de un preludio de guerra.

En primer lugar, Draco llevaba encima una mochila, no sabía para qué, al tiempo que Neville parecía estar preparándose para correr una maratón, por cómo estaba calentando los músculos. Luego me enteré por Andrómeda que después se puso a algo parecido a pelear consigo mismo, o eso le pareció al ver que tiraba puñetazos al aire. Eso empezó a preocuparme.

Fui a buscarle para enterarme de qué estaba planeando cuando vi que Harry seguía a Dumbledore a algún sitio, así que decidí seguirlos a cierta distancia, como lechuza, para ver qué tramaba Dumbledore esta vez. Seguro que le iba a comer el coco y no iba a permitirlo.

Luego resultó ser algo mucho peor.

—Ya estamos suficientemente aislados, creo yo —dijo Harry, impaciente—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

—Tú nada, pero yo tengo que decirte dos palabras —dijo Dumbledore, sacando la varita. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, ni siquiera a cambiar a humana a tiempo—. _Avada kedavra_.

Al acabar la transformación a humana, la maldición ya había alcanzado a Harry, que cayó aplomo al suelo.

—¡Harry, no! —aullé, cogiendo el cuerpo inerte—. ¡Lo has matado, hijo de la gran puta! —rugí, sacando la varita—. ¡Ahora te toca a ti! _¡Avada…!_

No completé la maldición, pues noté que Harry se movía a pesar de haberse llevado una maldición asesina. En efecto…

—¡Mierda, cómo duele! —exclamó, llevándose la mano al pecho. Yo me quedé embobada al verle levantarse como si nada—. ¡Esta te la guardo, Albus! ¡Cuando mate a Voldemort tú serás el siguiente!

—No será necesario —dijo Dumbledore, obviando el tuteo de Harry—. Voy a morir pronto de todas formas, muy posiblemente hoy mismo.

—_Ahora_ mismo, más bien —aseguré, apuntándole con la varita—. ¿Últimas palabras?

—Al menos dejadme explicar por qué lo he hecho —pidió Dumbledore—. Todo ha sido por el bien del Mundo Mágico.

—¡Sí, vamos, matarme es lo mejor que le puede pasar al Mundo Mágico! —bramó Harry—. ¡Estoy destinado a matar a Voldemort y salvaros a todos el culo, pero vas tú y me matas por las buenas, sin más, por el bien del Mundo Mágico! ¡De premio Nobel, vamos!

—¿De premio qué? —dudó Dumbledore—. Bueno, da igual ahora —añadió, cambiando de tema—. Como decía, lo he hecho por el bien del Mundo Mágico. He destruido el Horcrux unido a tu cuerpo, Harry. La maldición asesina lo crea y la maldición asesina lo destruye. Aunque habría sido más divertido ver cómo resucitas delante de Voldemort, esta forma me pareció más prudente. Por cierto, todo aquél que ha muerto y ha revivido de alguna manera ha dicho haber visto algo. ¿Qué viste tú?

—Pues he visto a mis padres —dijo Harry—. Los dos estaban muy orgullosos de mí —me miró, sonriendo—. Aunque mi madre no aprueba que salga contigo, Bellatrix, mi padre me pasó un brazo por los hombros y dijo al oído: "qué cabrón, qué pedazo de conquista" —reí. Ahora miró a Dumbledore y su sonrisa se tornó más malvada—. También dijeron algo interesante de ti, Albus. Dijeron que pronto te verían…

—¿Ves? —anunció Dumbledore—. Ya te dije en alguna ocasión que tus padres siempre estarán velando por ti.

—No, no he acabado —la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó, tornándose aún más tétrica—. Dijeron que te verían… desde arriba. Por lo visto no vas a ir al mismo lugar que ellos, sino a uno un poquitín más tórrido y sin duda más profundo por cabronazo. Palabras textuales de mi madre.

—¿Lily Evans ha dicho eso? —pregunté, y él asintió—. Vaya, yo que tú me preocuparía, Albus —añadí, con la misma sonrisa pérfida que Harry—. Como quizá diría Padma, prepárate para saludar a Kali… en el infierno.

Dumbledore suspiró y nosotros volvimos al Gran Comedor riéndonos y cantando "_Highway to Hell_". Muy apropiado ahora, sin duda.

Más tarde, mientras volvíamos a nuestros quehaceres para mejorar las defensas del castillo, vi a Sirius, McGonagall, Flitwick y Snape cargando con, me pareció ver, lanzacohetes. Me pregunté si sabían cómo funcionaba eso o los daños que podía ocasionar si se usaba mal. Por mucho que estuviera Andrómeda enseñándoles cómo se usaba eso (seguramente de vista por películas o algo así), puse los ojos en blanco y lo dejé correr. Mal rollo si les daba por hacer experimentos ahora.

Las defensas se miraron al detalle, sobre todo en las zonas que Susan, obligada por los mortífagos, indicó que eran vulnerables, colocando trampas muy interesantes. Se activaron todas las barreras protectoras del castillo, haciéndolo en teoría impenetrable. A pesar de todo, estaba preocupada. Seguíamos teniendo menos tropas y además eran peores que las de Voldemort, pues la mayoría eran estudiantes. Los mortífagos, por muy ineptos que fueran la mayoría, que lo eran, al menos habían acabado el colegio y sabían defenderse. Además, no se andarían con chorradas como _Desmaius_ o mariconadas parecidas, sino que irían con _Avada kedavra_ por aquí y _Avada kedavra_ por allá. Y no olvidemos que no estaban solos, también llevaban _inferi_, hombres lobo, dementores, gigantes…

—¡Ya están aquí! ¡Son demasiados! —se oyó de pronto—. ¡Y parece que se han traído hasta muggles!

…y muggles. Lo que faltaba.

Ahí se armó el belén. Hubo gritos histéricos por todas partes, pánico generalizado, empujones por buscar refugio… en fin, caos total, al menos hasta que se oyó la voz de Dumbledore amplificada a lo bestia.

—¡SILENCIO! —todos se callaron y se volvieron para escuchar—. ¿Pero os habéis vuelto locos? ¡Así sólo conseguiréis que nos maten a todos!

»¡Escuchad! —continuó, una vez todo el mundo se hubo callado—. ¡Esto no es una clase de duelo, esto es una guerra! ¡Terminantemente prohibido andarse con remilgos! ¡Autorizo a mis estudiantes y mis profesores a utilizar magia oscura, _Avada kedavra_ incluido! ¡Más aún, la maldición asesina es nuestra mejor baza! ¡Ellos van a ir a matar, así que nosotros también debemos ir así si queremos sobrevivir!

—Tienes razón, Albus —dijo Sirius—. Por estar en la situación en que estamos, autorizo el uso de Imperdonables. No habrá pena alguna por usarlas contra nuestros enemigos. En tiempos de guerra hay que hacer sacrificios, así que sacrifiquemos a todos los mortífagos que podamos.

—Pero matar… —musitó Susan.

—O matas o mueres, Susan, no hay otra —dijo Amelia—. Además, vamos a jugar con ventaja. Los mortífagos no se esperarán que les vayamos con maldiciones asesinas. Aprovechemos ese efecto sorpresa para liquidar a los que podamos.

—Si no queréis usar Imperdonables —continuó Sirius—, supongo que nuestros enemigos podrán conformarse con recibir un _Reducto_ o una _Bombarda_. Bien dirigidas, esas dos posibilidades son igualmente mortales. Hay muchas combinaciones, elegid la que más cómoda os resulte, pero id a matar o moriréis. Así de claro. Ahora, ¡a vuestros puestos!

—Bueno, empieza la fiesta —me dije, más tranquila. Saber que podía matar mortífagos sin ser castigada por ello me dio nuevas fuerzas.

Una vez ocupamos nuestros puestos en el castillo, dispuestos a defenderlo, vimos que la cosa no pintaba tan mal como pensaba. Vale que éramos menos y estábamos peor preparados, pero teníamos la ventaja de jugar en casa. Un castillo es fácilmente defendible. Aun así, el panorama parecía asolador para quienes no tuvieran esa ventaja en mente.

A lo lejos se veía a los enemigos, que eran tantos que no se veía nada más allá, salvo el humo que venía del pueblo en ruinas que, hasta hacía bien poco, era Hogsmeade. Cada vez había más ruido, hasta que se llegó a hacer ensordecedor. Muchos gritaron, amigos y enemigos por igual, aunque de distinto modo. Los amigos gritaban de terror; los enemigos, para intimidar aún más. Lo normal.

Sin embargo, los vigías tenían razón. Había muggles entre los mortífagos, y se notaba por la ropa de calle de algunos, los trajes de otros e incluso había gente con batas de estar por casa e incluso en pijama. Y no sólo eso, había hombres, mujeres y niños por igual, y en primera línea de fuego además. Estaba claro que estaban siendo controlados por la maldición _Imperius_. Resultaba curioso cuanto menos que Voldy decidiera traerse un montón de muggles, con el odio que los tenía. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, precisamente por ese odio se los traía y los ponía en primera línea, para probar nuestras defensas; así disfrutaba viéndolos morir. ¿Porque qué íbamos a hacer? ¿Dejar que nos maten? Desde luego, yo lo tenía muy claro, muggle que me atacara, muggle que salía de allí con los pies por delante.

Lo malo es que los demás no pensaban así y no sabían cómo defenderse de ellos sin hacerles daño. Vale que eran esclavos, que no tenían voluntad al estar supeditados a la maldición, pero no era excusa para dejar que nos aniquilaran.

Aun así, Dumbledore estaba tranquilo, como si hubiera previsto aquella eventualidad o, lo cual sería más curioso y a la vez fatal para su reputación, como si le diera igual.

—¿Qué? ¿Asustada? —oí a mi espalda.

—¡Jefa! ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamé, al ver a Pomfrey.

—No esperarás que me quede en la enfermería sentada y aburrida mientras vosotros os divertís, ¿verdad?

—No creo que los demás piensen que van a divertirse… —murmuré.

—Es verdad, no entiendo por qué los demás no lo ven así —musitó Pomfrey.

Miré alrededor y vi que tenía razón. Muchos estaban temblando de miedo, otros murmuraban cosas ininteligibles, otros trataban de escabullirse…

—E-esto no me gusta —se oyó por ahí—. Creo… creo que es mejor huir.

—¿Huir? ¿Y qué arreglaría eso? —era Harry, cerca de la otra voz. Y yo pensando que lo tenía a mi lado.

—¡Viviríamos más! —aulló otro—. ¡Tiene razón, hay que largarse mientras aún estemos a tiempo!

—¡Oh, sí, vivirías más! —dijo Harry, molesto—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más? ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Puede que incluso un año si tienes mucha suerte? ¿Piensas vivir lo que te queda de vida temiendo que cualquier día unos mortífagos asalten tu casa y te maten?

—Pero… —replicó otro, pero McGonagall, sorprendentemente, lo interrumpió.

—¡Si vais a ir con esa actitud, mejor largaos con los de los cursos inferiores, ellos os limpiarán las caquitas! ¡Los que estamos aquí estamos para luchar! ¡Fuera, llorones!

Eso provocó risas que venían muy bien, además de sonrojos de vergüenza entre los aludidos, que no eran pocos, según pude ver. A pesar de todo, muchos se fueron. Éramos menos que antes, pero al menos los que estábamos íbamos a ir a por todas.

—¿Tú te quedas entonces? —me preguntó Pomfrey, socarrona, al oído.

—Pues claro —aseguré, con desdén, también sólo para ella—. Tengo miedo, sí, como todos, pero cuando mate a alguien se me pasará. Además puedo matar sin temor a represalias. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? —reí—. Tengo ganas de pillar a Rabastan por banda y meterle un _Reducto_ en el entrecejo.

—¿Rabastan? ¿Te refieres a tu cuñado?

—Mi _ex_-cuñado, si no te importa —especifiqué—. Y dentro de poco también estará _escoñado_.

Ambas reímos, mientras los que estaban a nuestro alrededor nos miraban como a dos bichos raros. Quizá lo éramos.

Aquello empezaba a tomar tintes un tanto extraños para ser una guerra en ciernes. Tantas muestras de jocosidad, aunque fuera bastante barata, no era algo que se pudiera ver todos los días, y además parecía que iba para largo… al menos hasta que oímos una aguda y extremadamente molesta voz que yo conocía demasiado bien para mi gusto. Se trataba de Voldy, que nos hablaba con telepatía. No sé cómo, la verdad sea dicha, pues esa habilidad se perdió hace mucho tiempo, según me dijo una vez Helena Ravenclaw, pero bueno… por ser él, supongo…

«Habitantes de Hogwarts, os ha llegado la hora de morir», comenzó, llegándonos claramente su pensamiento. Al menos iba al grano desde el principio. «Veo que habéis reunido un buen ejército para enfrentaros a mí, pero sabed que no os servirá de nada. Yo, Lord Voldemort, reclamo este castillo para mí y nadie podrá arrebatarme ese derecho que autoproclamo como mío. Todo aquél que quiera vivir, que se una a mí y su familia quedará a salvo de mi ira. Quien quiera desafiarme, desafortunadamente para él morirá. No respetaré a nadie, ya sea un hombre, una mujer o un niño. Todos me obedeceréis ciegamente o seréis aniquilados sin compasión. Os ofrezco la oportunidad de servirme y vivir. Que salgan del castillo los que quieran que su vida sea respetada».

Nadie se movió de su sitio, curiosamente. Es más, hubo algunos que incluso soltaron un "que te den morcillas" muy hilarante. Sabíamos que estábamos dentro de un escudo protector, creado con la más poderosa magia defensiva conocida, además de en el castillo, que ya era una buena defensa _per se_, y no íbamos a ser tan fáciles de vencer mientras permaneciéramos ahí dentro. Quizá eso alentó a muchos a quedarse.

—Es curioso —dijo una chica a la que no conocía, una Gryffindor según pude ver en su escudo—. No se han unido los Slytherin.

—Claro que no —saltó Blaise, molesta, luciendo su escudo de Slytherin con la cabeza bien alta—. A ver si os dais cuenta los Gryffindor de que Slytherin no significa "pro Señor Oscuro".

—Eso es —añadió otro Slytherin, algo más lejos—. Quienes ambicionan ser esclavos son idiotas perdidos. Yo personalmente ambiciono ser Ministro de Magia.

—¡Ni hablar, eso lo seré yo! —saltó un tercer Slytherin.

—¿Y no te vale ser director de Hogwarts? —planteé—. Viene a ser lo mismo, y si no fíjate en Dumby las chorradas que hace y no le dicen nada.

—Mira, eso tampoco está mal —confirmó el Slytherin, riéndose.

«Sea entonces», pensó Voldemort, volviendo a ser oído por todos, por tanto cortó la conversación de raíz. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de que no tendría más aliados. «Todos moriréis esta noche. Habéis elegido vuestra destrucción, así como la destrucción de todo lo que conocéis. A partir de este día, el mundo será mío».

—¡Primera línea, cargad! —se le pudo oír ordenar a lo lejos. Seguramente se había amplificado la voz para que le oyeran todas sus tropas, o eso pienso yo.

Tras la orden, se empezó a oír un ruido de pisadas que se acercaba. Algunos con un oído más fino incluso oímos un ruido más extraño, como de armas amartillándose. Estaba claro que la primera línea la consolidaban los muggles que había esclavizado, tal y como preví. La verdad, ese movimiento era el más esperado. ¿Cómo probar las defensas de tu enemigo sino con los miembros más prescindibles de tus tropas?

—Lo que me temía —dijo Pomfrey, situada a mi lado—. La verdad es que yo habría hecho lo mismo en su situación. Total, sacrificar subalternos… ¿hay algún problema que eso no pueda resolver?

—A veces das miedo, Poppy —murmuré, y ella sonrió con malicia.

Mientras, los muggles se acercaban más y más. La gente empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y con razón.

—Quietos, aquí dentro estamos a salvo —dijo Dumbledore.

No, sí, si quietos estábamos, sobre todo algunos de la fila detrás de la mía, en concreto una chica que se me enganchó a los hombros en busca de protección, clavándome las uñas, y tuve que quitármela de encima con un codazo en las costillas. No volvió a arrimarse. Y lo que más moló fue que no se oyó su grito ahogado de dolor debido al ruido de los muggles, que se acercaban, así que podía alegar que no sabía nada si se diera el caso.

Algunos, en la retaguardia, empezaron a retroceder, pero una sola mirada de Snape pareció devolverles la confianza… o su miedo hacia él era aún mayor que el que sentían hacia el ejército de muggles. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era buena.

Los muggles seguían adelante, sin alterar su ritmo. Iban despacio, en formación, aparentemente con un lavado de cerebro tan intenso que iban como zombis. Los que llevaban las armas no parecía que supieran utilizarlas, por suerte, o ya habrían disparado, pues estaban ya lo suficientemente cerca como para que incluso los más faltos de puntería pudieran dar a alguien. Parecían querer entrar a toda costa hasta la cocina.

Ya estaban tan cerca que se podía ver que efectivamente estaban en una especie de trance. Sus ojos no se movían, ni siquiera pestañeaban, sino que permanecían fijos en un lugar indeterminado. Era increíble, parecían marionetas. Tal era el grado de control que tenía Voldemort sobre ellos. Se oían rumores en nuestras filas; evidentemente, no las tenían todas consigo ante esa amenaza que continuaba acercándose lenta pero decididamente. Sin embargo…

—¡Hostias, Pedrín!

Tosca, vulgar, inmadura, impropia de alguien de mi posición… todo lo que quieras, pero esa frase me salió del alma cuando vi que, de pronto, y sin venir a cuento, todos los muggles que nos amenazaban desaparecieron sin dejar rastro poco antes de llegar a las puertas del castillo. Así, sin más. Eso era, sin duda, una de las barreras mágicas, no había otra explicación. Y nadie estaba más asombrado que yo, además. Más bien estaban aliviados y algunos incluso ligeramente jubilosos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté, anonadada—. ¿Ha sido una de las defensas del castillo? ¿Se ha cargado a todos los muggles a la vez?

—Aún no ha muerto nadie, querida —dijo Pomfrey—. La primera barrera era anti-muggles, sí, pero no los ha matado. Sólo les ha librado del control de la maldición _Imperius_, a la vez que les alteraba cualquier recuerdo de lo sucedido, y los ha devuelto al último lugar en que estaban antes de ser abducidos. Para ellos, todo esto ha sido un sueño y ahora están haciendo lo que quiera que estuvieran haciendo antes de esto. Como si no hubieran sido raptados.

—Pues Voldy debe de estar tirándose de los pelos… metafóricamente hablando, claro —murmuré.

Miré hacia donde estaba Harry, situado al lado de Dumbledore curiosamente, y vi que el director estaba aparentemente explicándole exactamente lo mismo que Pomfrey me había explicado a mí. Pero él parecía algo más molesto por su ignorancia que yo, demostrable por la bronca que parecía estar echándole a Dumbledore.

«Por cómo gesticula, le está poniendo a caldo», pensé, divertida. «Lástima que no pueda oírlos».

Volví a mirar alrededor, en busca de más miembros del grupo. Pude ver a Draco, aún con su mochila, pero el resto del grupo no sabía dónde estaba. Blaise y los otros Slytherin que estaban discutiendo por quién sería el Ministro de Magia se habían ido a saber dónde. Pomfrey parecía adelantarse a todos mis movimientos.

—No te preocupes por tus amigos, Bella —me dijo al oído—. Cada cual sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Está todo bajo control. Ahora sígueme.

—¿Todos saben lo que tienen que hacer? —pregunté, molesta—. Ya, todos menos yo.

—Sólo tienes que seguirme y hacer lo que yo haga. Es fácil —dijo Pomfrey.

Eso hice, qué remedio, y nos juntamos con un grupo de caras conocidas. Aurores. Estaban dirigidos, obviamente, por Alastor Moody, que disponía estrategias aquí y allá. También vi gente que no eran aurores, como mis hermanas, Sirius, Remus o Amelia Bones. Sin duda nos habíamos juntado los mejores, porque también pude ver el puntito que era Flitwick saltando por ahí para poder ver.

—¡Ah, tú! —dijo Moody, nada más vernos, dirigiéndose a Pomfrey—. Y _tú_ —ahora iba por mí, y no me gustó nada su tono—. Te estaré vigilando, medimaga en prácticas.

—No me pilla de sorpresa —repliqué.

—Bien, a ver si eres tan buena como dice Poppy que eres.

—¿Hacemos una porra, a ver quién mata más? —reté—. Un galeón cada participante y quien gane se lo lleva todo, ¿va?

Aquello era una bravata, pero se ve que les pareció divertido a los demás y al final hicieron la porra, para risas generalizadas. Moody me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada más y se volvió para encararse de nuevo con los aurores, llamándolos al orden para seguir con su disensión, pero con el ojo mágico fijo en mí. Me encogí de hombros y permanecí allí, con la élite del Mundo Mágico. Creí haber captado el plan de Pomfrey, actuar con ellos atacando al grueso de las fuerzas de Voldemort.

«Bueno, por mí de acuerdo», pensé.

«No me esperaba que os atrevierais a matar a unos muggles indefensos con vuestras estúpidas defensas», pensó Voldemort, de nuevo con telepatía, interrumpiendo cualquier conversación, incluso la clase de estrategia de Moody; ya no parecía tan jovial, más bien contrariado, como era lo normal en él. «Mi primera línea ha sido vencida, pero no penséis por eso que lo tenéis todo ganado. Ahora que he comprobado que tenéis las defensas del castillo activas, sé cómo atacar».

No pensó nada más, al menos vía telepática. Lo que después estuviera diciéndole a sus tropas no podíamos saberlo, pero visto lo visto casi daba igual. A ver cómo se las apañaba para atravesar las defensas del castillo.

«¿Qué diablos están haciendo esos cuatro?», pensé, al ver a cuatro mortífagos separarse del resto. Uno de ellos estaba dando vueltas alrededor de los otros tres, los cuales estaban sentados. Aquello no me daba buena espina.

—Alastor, ¿qué crees que hacen esos cuatro? —pregunté, señalándolos.

—¡Maldita sea! —juró Moody—. ¡Están tratando de disipar las defensas mágicas del castillo!

—¡Entonces tenemos que impedirlo! —exclamó Dawlish—. ¡Shacklebolt, coge a tus hombres y seguidme! ¡Hay que acabar con esos cuatro!

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Dora.

—Saben que no podrán pasar mientras estén las defensas del castillo activas —dijo Moody—. Por eso están haciendo un ritual de disipación. Esos cuatro hombres son los responsables, ¿pero habrá más cerca?

—¡Vamos, moveos! —bramó Dawlish—. ¡Tenemos que actuar! ¿Vienen tus hombres o qué, Shacklebolt?

—¡Ya vamos, ya vamos! —protestó Shacklebolt—. Qué pesado —gruñó.

—¡Esperad, esto me huele a trampa! —avisó Moody, pero era demasiado tarde. Dawlish, Shacklebolt y otros tres a los que no reconocí atacaron de frente, mientras los demás nos preparamos para cubrirlos, qué remedio. Como era de esperar, en cuanto los vieron, los mortífagos empezaron a atacarlos y tuvimos que responder desde nuestras posiciones en el castillo. Dos de los nuestros cayeron en ese ataque.

—¡Id más deprisa, maldita sea! —se oyó exclamar a Dawlish—. ¡Tenemos que deshacer el ritual antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Mientras llegaban, hubo otro ataque en el que perdimos a otro, aunque esta vez al menos infligimos bajas al enemigo, matando a cinco. Sólo quedaban Dawlish y Shacklebolt para detener lo que quiera que estuvieran haciendo los cuatro mortífagos que se separaron del resto. Si Moody tenía razón y era un ritual para romper las defensas, les debería de llevar bastante tiempo y, mientras, serían vulnerables. No les debía de ser muy difícil acabar con ellos.

No obstante, los mortífagos habían pensado en todo y habían previsto esa eventualidad, dejando a varios _inferi_ cerca para lidiar con lo que sobreviviese, en este caso los dos aurores. No tuvieron ninguna oportunidad y nosotros estábamos demasiado lejos para poder ayudarlos.

—¡Lo sabía, sabía que no dejarían a esos cuatro solos! ¡Pero no me escucharon! —se lamentó Moody.

En esto que se aproximó otro grupo de mortífagos al castillo, liderados por Voldemort en persona. Hubo disparos contra ellos, pero el Señor Oscuro estaba preparado y los desvió con un _Protego máximo_ o algo así, porque todo lo que le tiraron rebotó y no le infligió daño a nadie.

—¡Hay que tirar a matar, maldita sea! —bramó Sirius—. ¿Cómo hay que decirlo? ¡Dejaos de mariconadas y tirad lo más fuerte que tengáis!

No hubo oportunidad. Un segundo grupo de mortífagos se adelantó y empezó a tirar de todo hacia el castillo, impidiéndonos atacar a los que se adelantaron antes.

—Voy a ver qué traman —le susurré a Pomfrey, cambiando a lechuza.

Ya como pájaro, pude apañármelas para pasar desapercibida volando por encima de ellos. Parecía que Voldemort estaba mirando si las defensas flaqueaban.

—Atraviesa las defensas —ordenó el Señor Oscuro a un mortífago. ¿Que quién? ¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Tenían máscaras, joder!

—M-mi señor, ¿y si están aún activas? —balbució el mortífago.

—_¡Avada kedavra!_ —el mortífago cayó inerte al suelo—. Tú, atraviésalas.

Ahora no hubo objeciones ni preguntas, simplemente obedeció y, al tratar de atravesar la barrera, cayó muerto por una trampa. Voldemort frunció el ceño, o eso habría hecho de haberlo tenido, y mandó a otro más.

«Este tío es un cabrón», pensé. «Trata igual a sus aliados que a sus enemigos. ¿Cómo no pude verlo cuando curraba con él?».

El tercer mortífago pudo pasar esta vez, demostrando que los cuatro que se separaron habían tenido éxito. Pero si pensaban que con eso habían acabado con todas las defensas, no sabían lo que les esperaba.

«Yo mientras vuelvo al castillo, no vaya a ser que alguien me vea y trate de hacerse lechuza al ajillo», pensé, volando de vuelta al refugio, mientras los mortífagos atacaban en masa, al menos hasta que otra trampa voló al que la pisó y a los que estaban a veinte metros a la redonda. Otra trampa más congeló a un cuadrado de veinte por veinte metros, al tiempo que una losa los aplastaba. Otra losa, esta vez sin congelarlos antes, aplastó a otros cuantos. El resto tuvo que salir corriendo ante una lluvia de piedras.

«Aún os queda mucho para conquistarnos», pensé, sonriendo con malicia.

Las tropas de Voldemort se retiraron por el momento, haciendo que los nuestros gritaran de júbilo. Era una victoria más bien pequeña, pero eso daba moral y era importante. Eso lo aprovechó muy bien Moody para exponer su plan.

—Ya veis que han atacado de frente creyendo que no quedaban defensas —dijo—. Pero como ha caído un buen número de sus tropas, seguramente ahora se replegarán y tratarán de asediarnos, aprovechando que pueden Desaparecerse para buscar recursos y nosotros estamos confinados en las defensas interiores del castillo.

—Eso es bueno, así no pueden entrar Apareciéndose —opinó Dora.

—No, pero nosotros tampoco podremos salir a buscar víveres, y los que tenemos no duran eternamente —explicó Amelia—. Tenemos que debilitarlos de algún modo, pero no se me ocurre nada. Son más fuertes y mejor preparados.

—Pero no pueden entrar por las trampas, mientras que nosotros podemos salir por aquí, aquí y aquí —tres flancos que no entramparon, parecía ser—. Gracias al mapa de Potter, sabemos de estos tres túneles que conducen fuera de Hogwarts.

—No servirán, Alastor —dije—. Están tapados.

—Ya no —dijo Moody—. Dumbledore ordenó a Filch que los destapara para facilitarnos salidas rápidas, pero yo los voy a emplear para organizar un ataque rápido desde tres flancos y así dividirlos y acabar con ellos. Escuchad con atención.

* * *

Harry

* * *

Tras el ataque inicial de Voldemort, tuvimos que rendirnos a la evidencia: eran más, mejores y mejor organizados que nosotros. Y para colmo, el mismo Señor Oscuro comandaba las tropas de choque, protegiéndolas de cualquier ataque. Iba a ser muy difícil, por no decir imposible, vencerlos. Aun así, me sorprendió que se replegaran.

—Vaya, mal asunto —dijo Dumbledore—. Van a sitiarnos.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó Snape.

Dumbledore no supo responder en ese momento. Miré alrededor. El júbilo inicial al haber sobrevivido al primer ataque estaba desapareciendo por momentos. Vi a Bella en medio de un grupo de aurores, al lado de madame Pomfrey y Amelia Bones, y me acerqué a escuchar. Parecía que Moody estaba trazando un plan donde Dumbledore no veía nada y quería participar.

—Si alguien va a atacar, que me incluya —me ofrecí—. Estoy dispuesto a todo.

—Potter —gruñó Moody, mirándome con su ojo normal; el mágico estaba fijo en el mapa que estaba dibujando—. Bien, entonces escucha atentamente.

Noté a Dumbledore a mi lado mientras Moody explicaba su plan. Básicamente quería atacar en tres puntos distantes entre sí, de modo que podría atraerlos al primer punto a fin de descuidar las defensas del opuesto, dividiendo así sus fuerzas.

—Pero así también dividirán las nuestras —opiné.

—Cierto, pero no será grave —dijo Moody—. Tú atacarás con tu equipo en este punto —señaló a la izquierda del mapa improvisado—; el grupo de Amelia atraerá al ejército enemigo hasta este punto, donde os dispersaréis para dividirlos…

—…¿y nosotras? —se oyó detrás. Eran Luna, Susan, Hermione y Blaise—. No permitiremos que os divirtáis vosotros solos.

—Esto no es un juego, niña —gruñó Moody.

—Lo sé, pero yo me divierto así —aclaró Hermione.

—Yo también juego —se ofreció el rubiales, con su mochila—. Odiaría que Potter se llevara todo el mérito sin hacer nada.

—¿Cómo que sin hacer nada? —espeté—. ¡Pienso acabar con todo lo que esté en esta parte! —señalé con mi varita el flanco izquierdo, mi parte.

—Entonces esta parte de aquí arriba es mía —señaló Malfoy—. Si Potter puede, yo también.

—Esa parte está llena de dementores, Draco —dijo Hermione—. No pienso dejar que vayas solo.

—Entonces ven conmigo.

—¡Cuidado con mi hermana, rubiales! —advertí—. Como le pase algo…

—Preocúpate de ti mismo y déjame la seguridad de mi novia a mí —dijo Malfoy, seguro de sí mismo—. Recuerda que aún me debes un partido de Quidditch, así que no te dejes matar por esos insectos.

—Cuando los aplaste, te tocará el turno a ti en ese partido, Malfoy —reté.

—¡Basta! —llamó al orden Moody—. Dejad ese espíritu para el campo de batalla. ¿Qué tienes en esa mochila, joven Malfoy?

—Una sorpresa para los enemigos —dijo Malfoy—. Confíe en mí. Le aseguro que no les va a gustar.

Moody asintió y continuó explicando su plan. Aunque lo había modificado ligeramente al entrar las chicas y el rubiales en él, se las apañó para que no supusiera ningún inconveniente y pudo ubicarnos a todos en nuestros puestos. Todos sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer, sólo debíamos conocer los grupos.

«Y va y me pone sólo con Dumbledore», pensé, malhumorado. No me apetecía lo más mínimo juntarme con él; la última vez me mató para quitarme el Horcrux, o eso decía. No me fiaba de él. «A saber lo que me tiene preparado ese viejo esta vez. ¿Y pretende que podamos con todos los _inferi_ nosotros dos solos?».

—Harry, sólo tienes que saber una cosa de los _inferi_ —dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Que son no-muertos? Eso ya lo sé —gruñí.

—No, que son vulnerables al fuego.

—Entonces quedarán tostaditos, no te preocupes, _Albus_.

—No estoy preocupado, sé que Bellatrix te ha enseñado bien —dijo Dumbledore, obviando mi tuteo—. El problema es que también te ha enseñado a perder el respeto a tus profesores, pero ahora no me meteré en eso. Tenemos una guerra que ganar.

—No es eso, te he perdido el respeto _a ti_ —especifiqué—. Nadie que intente matarme merece mi respeto.

—Atento —avisó Dumbledore.

En ese momento se produjo el primer ataque, perpetrado por el lado derecho. Mientras, nosotros acabamos de posicionarnos en nuestro lado, esperando nuestra oportunidad. Hasta llegado el momento oportuno no teníamos que atacar, sólo quedarnos ahí y esperar a que el grueso de nuestras tropas desorganizara las suyas, permitiéndonos acercarnos a Voldemort y matarlo, pero la intervención de las chicas y el rubiales cambió los planes de Moody y permitió que pudiéramos debilitar al enemigo aún más. Al menos, ese era el plan.

—Un momento, espera a que se separen más del resto —susurró Dumbledore.

Se refería a los _inferi_. Al ser lentos, no podían seguir el ritmo de los mortífagos, que se movían todos juntos hacia el grupo de la derecha, separándose así. El objetivo era aniquilar a los _inferi_ antes de que los mortífagos pudieran juntarse con ellos de nuevo. El ataque tenía que ser demoledor. Y lo iba a ser.

—Ahora —avisó Dumbledore—. A ver lo que tienes escondido.

—Mira y aprende —repliqué, y tras guardarme la varita, pues lo que quería hacer sólo salía sin ella, según Bella y Helena, comencé a recitar el hechizo que emplearía para asarlos a todos a la vez. Realicé los movimientos necesarios y recité las palabras correctas en el orden y la entonación correctas—. _Flamae ex Inferno!_

Me salió perfecto, en mi opinión. Una enorme llamarada envolvió a todos los _inferi_ a la vez, achicharrándolos en el acto… o eso era lo que se suponía que debía pasar. No obstante…

—Oye, lo de "mátalos con fuego" no funciona. ¿Es que quieres matarme o qué? —dije, enfadado. En serio, ese hombre quería matarme, no veía otra excusa para que me hiciera aquella faena.

—Muy inteligente, Tom —murmuró Dumbledore—. Los has hecho inmunes al fuego porque sabes que sé de su debilidad. Pero yo también tengo un as en las barbas.

«¿En las barbas?», pensé, confuso.

Sí, demostró que sí. No eran exactamente un as, a no ser que llamara "As" a la recortada que se sacó de la barba por las buenas, con la cual empezó a disparar a los _inferi_ entre ceja y ceja.

—¡Comed plomo, engendros del Abismo! —exclamaba mientras disparaba, con una cara de sádico que no se aguantaba.

Yo, claro está, estaba flipando, sobre todo porque el tío tenía una puntería alucinante. Cada tiro suyo era una cabeza menos.

«Cabrón, me la ha vuelto a jugar. Me ha ganado en mi propio terreno», pensé, molesto.

—Sígueme, deprisa —me apremió, una vez se deshizo de todos.

Los mortífagos, al oír la risa maníaca de Dumbledore, se precipitaron en volver sobre sus pasos para cazarnos, pero no se lo pondríamos fácil. Para eso tenía yo el hechizo de aceleración que me enseñó Bella.

—_Agilitatem!_

Se lo eché también a Dumbledore, a pesar de que, a mi juicio, no lo merecía, y salimos de allí a toda velocidad, escondiéndonos en el Bosque Prohibido. Allí, yo encima de un árbol por si acaso, permaneceríamos escondidos hasta que pasara la tormenta. Esa era la intención de Dumbledore al menos; la mía era completamente distinta.

«Ya es hora de ir a mi bola», pensé y, aprovechando mi posición encima del árbol, desde donde Dumbledore no me veía, me transformé en cuervo y me fui de allí. Bella me necesitaría, estaba seguro. Además, tenía mis propios planes para esta guerra.

* * *

Draco

* * *

¿Me toca? Bien, allá voy.

Después de las explicaciones de Moody tocaba la acción, como debía ser. No me he preparado durante todo este tiempo para luego no hacer nada. Además, tenía que sacarle partido a mi mochila, que para eso la tenía.

Una vez supe lo que tenía que hacer, me movilicé inmediatamente. Pasé con los aurores y las chicas por uno de los pasadizos secretos y, una vez fuera, nos separamos, yendo yo con ellas. Debíamos rodear a los mortífagos, situándonos en su retaguardia, mientras los aurores los distraían en el flanco derecho y el barbas y el cabezarrayo hacían lo que tuvieran que hacer en el flanco izquierdo. La verdad, lo que fuera que tenían que hacer, no lo sabía y no me importaba. Lo único que sabía es que tenía que llegar hasta el fondo y allí esperar instrucciones. Un trabajo fácil aunque arriesgado. Enseguida vimos por qué.

Nada más llegar al lugar asignado, vimos que tendríamos que pelear por nuestras vidas con varios mortífagos rezagados. Eso ya lo tenía asumido y no hubo problema, pero no contábamos con los "refuerzos".

—Qué frío de repente —murmuró Blaise, tras tirar a un mortífago con un _Reducto_.

—Ya te digo, no es normal —añadió Susan, frotándose el cuerpo para darse calor.

Junto al frío se empezó a sentir una presión terrible, unida a un sentimiento de tristeza que no había experimentado desde que mi padre nos echó de casa a mi madre y a mí. De hecho, me vino ese recuerdo a la mente de repente, no supe por qué. Un grito de Hermione me devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Dementores! ¡Cuidado!

Fue volverme y toparme con uno de esos engendros a escasos centímetros de mí. Tras un grito de sorpresa (¿miedo? Ni hablar, fue sorpresa, te lo digo yo. Además, ¿cómo reaccionarías tú ante eso si te lo encuentras de pronto?), tuve que apartarme del camino de una nutria plateada que se topó con el dementor, haciéndolo huir. El _patronus_ de Hermione.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó, hablando para todos en general. Yo asentí y me figuro que las otras también—. Menos mal que tengo trillado el _patronus_. Por poco no lo contamos.

—¿Por poco dices? —preguntó Susan, con voz trémula.

Enseguida se vio por qué. El dementor no estaba solo esta vez, sino que venía con una cohorte de los suyos. Esta vez ni el _patronus_ más poderoso podría hacerlos huir. Además, no llegaríamos a ningún lado sólo con eso. Para eso tenía yo mi mochila.

—Poneos detrás de mí —avisé—. Hermione, saca una caja que encontrarás en mi mochila. Cuando te diga, la dejas en el suelo. Yo haré el resto.

—¿Qué… qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Hermione, asustada.

—Freírlos con mi rayo protónico —respondí, sacando mi "arma secreta".

Fue algo que adquirí en verano, comprado por lo que Hermione llama Internet. Por lo visto, era un aparato nuclear o algo así, no me enteré muy bien, que disparaba un "rayo protónico", según puso en las especificaciones. Ese rayo, decía, era capaz de debilitar y atrapar a los fantasmas, permitiendo su captura con una caja, la que le dije a Hermione que sacara, conectada también al aparato nuclear. Según la descripción, era más pequeño que el original, pero igual de potente, aunque no sé qué diablos quería decir con eso y no me importó en su momento tampoco. Era tan pequeño que podía ocultarlo en la mochila, así que lo compré por una pasta, todo sea dicho, y ahora me disponía a utilizarlo contra los dementores. Ya lo había probado en secreto y sabía que funcionaba. Nadie sabía que la tenía hasta hoy.

Concluida la explicación del porqué de mi posesión de esta "arma secreta", prosigo. Fue un visto y no visto. Durante un rato estuve disparando lo que quien me lo vendió llamaba "rayo protónico", algo parecido a lo que Hermione llamaba "escopeta", pero algo más largo y, aunque no sabía qué demonios era, lo que sí que sabía es que era muy efectivo contra los dementores. De hecho, era tan efectivo que estaban perdiendo poder, tal y como esperaba, y pude juntarlos poco a poco. Cuando acabé de juntarlos, llegó la parte más divertida.

—¡Hermione, pon la caja debajo de ellos! —avisé, en voz de grito. No tenía otro remedio, aquella arma era potente, pero también hacía mucho ruido. No pude ni volverme para pedírselo más fácilmente, ya que tenía que concentrarme en guardar el equilibrio debido al retroceso—. ¡Corre, se me están cargando los hombros!

Hermione ahogó un grito y hurgó en mi mochila durante un instante. Cuando la encontró, la tiró, cayendo a la derecha de donde yo quería, pero eso daba igual. Sólo tenía que reconducir el rayo hacia allá y pulsar el botón que tenía la caja con el pie para activarla. Si con Peeves funcionó, con los dementores tendría que funcionar también.

—¿Seguro que esa cosa funciona, Draco? —preguntó Luna.

—¡Seguro, ya lo he probado! ¡Ahora cerrad los ojos! —exclamé.

Yo hice lo propio, claro, y sólo pude ver una luz extremadamente brillante aun a través de los párpados. No quiero ni pensar qué habría pasado si los hubiera mantenido abiertos. Pero sí parecía que había funcionado el invento pues, cuando la luz se disipó, busqué algún resto de dementores y no vi absolutamente nada. La caja humeaba y soltaba chispas, o eso dijo Hermione al menos, que aquello eran chispas. ¿Lo llamó "eclecticidad"? Da igual. Pasó exactamente igual que con Peeves, así que había funcionado sin lugar a dudas.

—Vaya, esto se amortiza solo —dije, satisfecho, guardando el arma.

—¡Fantástico, todos los dementores están dentro de la caja! ¿Cómo han cabido? —exclamó Susan.

—¿Dónde he visto yo esto? —murmuró Hermione, pensativa.

—Hala, otra cosa menos de la que preocuparnos —dijo Luna, divertida—. Ahora divirtámonos un poco más, que vienen más mortífagos.

—Pero bueno, ¿es que no vamos a poder descansar? —protesté, masajeándome los hombros. Ese aparato tirarrayitos me había dejado hecho polvo.

* * *

Neville

* * *

¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un regalo para…? Ah, es ese invento muggle para amplificar la voz… ya decía yo. ¿Que empiece? Vale, allá voy.

Me infiltré en la reunión de Moody, que estaba explicando cómo salir del castillo para dividir las fuerzas de Voldy… sí, yo también lo llamo así, a ver quién te has creído que soy. En fin, a lo que iba. Me infiltré sin que nadie me prestara atención y oí todo el plan. No me incluyeron, claro, no me vieron, pero yo tenía un plan en el que no necesitaba a nadie, yo solo me bastaba y sobraba. Podría hacerlo con una mano a la espalda y aún me sobraba la otra, fíjate… Vale, vale, lo dejo ya. Continúo.

Cuando los tres grupos salieron, cada cual por un pasadizo que daba fuera del castillo, me camuflé en el grupo de los aurores, que era el más grande, y ya fuera me separé de ellos y fui hacia donde sabía que iban a estar mis objetivos. No tardé en encontrarlos… bueno, mejor dicho no tardaron ellos en encontrarme, al menos el líder, Greyback.

—Vaya, así se las ponían a Felipe II, dicen —lo oí a mi espalda, pero lejos de asustarme me volví despacio y con mucha tranquilidad—. Ya veis, chicos, un bocadito para abrir el apetito —añadió, haciendo que los demás rieran la gracia.

La verdad es que el tío así como gracioso no era, sin ánimo de faltar. Aunque qué se puede esperar de hombres-lobo… Obviamente no estaba solo, sino que tenía a toda la manada detrás, la única forma de sentirse valiente, supongo. Y todos excepto Greyback transformados además, como si por el solo hecho de ser veinte contra uno no fuera suficiente ventaja. Estaba claro que querían un sándwich de Neville Longbottom con queso, pero no les iba a ser tan fácil hacérselo. Yo desde luego no quería quedarme a comer con ellos, así que actué en consecuencia. Un hechizo para aumentar mi fuerza, otro para la resistencia física y otro más para la velocidad y ya estaba listo para batirme con ellos.

Greyback cargó contra mí y yo, obviamente, no me quedé quieto, sino que me aparté moviéndome hacia un lado y, de paso, dándole una patada en el estómago a la que pasaba. A pesar de la patada, Greyback no pareció sentir el golpe, lo cual me descolocó un poco.

«Si no le ha dolido, y eso que está sin transformar, no quiero comprobar si les duele a los transformados», pensé.

Mientras pensaba eso, tuve que esquivar las acometidas de otros dos hombres-lobo, que insistían en rascarme la espalda. No les iba a dar más golpes, claro, al ver que no serviría para nada el esfuerzo, así que decidí pasar al plan B: esquivar todo lo que me viniera. Así estuve un rato, esquivando golpes cada vez más rabiosos, por tanto menos precisos.

«Al menos el hechizo de aumento de velocidad y resistencia sí funcionan», pensé, notando que o los hombres-lobo eran muy lentos o yo era muy rápido para ellos. De hecho, podía incluso arriesgar con esquivas cercanas, en vez de quitarme de en medio y ya está, más que nada como estrategia adicional, de modo que los cabreaba más y atacaban más a lo loco, permitiéndome lucirme. Además, no me cansaba. Eso me permitió pensar en otra estrategia aún más divertida.

En una de las esquivas, en la cual me aparté de modo que su garra apenas me llegara a rozar la nariz, aproveché que el hombre-lobo perdía el equilibrio para propinarle un empujón con un brazo, suave pero bien dirigido, haciendo que el sujeto se estampara contra otro que trataba de pillarme por un lado. Así, el primero se llevó un arañazo del segundo, por tanto respondió con otro arañazo "para estar en paz", pero el segundo no se lo tomó como un empate y volvió a arañar al primero. Total, que se organizó una tangana entre ellos, olvidándose de mí, cosa que aproveché para largarme… o eso creí.

«Vaya, me tienen rodeado», pensé, al verme flanqueado por otros cuatro bichos.

Estaba en una situación difícil, pero no perdí la calma y volví a ponerme en posición. El primer hombre-lobo atacó y yo di un pequeño paso hacia un lado, esquivando la acometida y, de paso, permitiendo que otro atacara, pero eso formaba parte de mi plan, pues alargué la pierna de apoyo más de la cuenta justo a tiempo, de modo que el segundo se tropezó con mi pierna, perdiendo pata, con tan mala suerte que fue a estamparse contra el primero, el cual le dio un empujón como represalia, haciendo que chocara contra el tercero, que ya me atacaba, el cual se olvidó de mí y volvió a empujarle contra el de antes.

«Mira, esto tiene gracia», pensé, divertido, al ver al hombre-lobo hacer de _quaffle_ por un rato, hasta que se cabreó y les dio dos zarpazos a cada uno, formándose otra pelea.

El cuarto, mientras, no sabía qué hacer, al menos hasta que decidí ponerle en acción con un "caderazo" hacia sus compañeros, uno con todas mis fuerzas multiplicadas gracias al hechizo, es decir, suficiente para moverlo con bastante fuerza hacia los que ya se estaban peleando. Total, que con eso acrecenté la pelea, por si ya no estaba bien subida de tono de antemano.

Así, poco a poco, fui deshaciéndome de los demás hombres-lobo, que acabaron peleándose entre sí de tal forma que se mataron entre ellos.

Pero hubo un momento en el que temí por mi vida seriamente. Greyback en persona me cogió por la espalda, como yo antes a otros, y me dio un poderoso golpe contra un árbol. Luego continuó dándome golpes y, sólo cuando pensó que ya estaba vencido y se regodeaba de mi derrota, disponiéndose ya a morderme, me levanté como pude y le estampé una patada en la cara, una lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder romperle la mandíbula y la nariz. Después, como él antes, continué dándole golpes, pero no me regodeé por ello como él, sino que continué hasta que acabé con él aplastándole la cabeza contra el suelo. Vi con asco parte de la masa encefálica de Greyback asomar por encima del cráneo destrozado y suspiré de alivio. Ya estaba.

«Bueno, misión cumplida», pensé, escurriéndome de vuelta al castillo. Yo ya había cumplido, que los demás se las apañaran como pudieran. Además, necesitaba curarme las heridas, producto de la paliza de Greyback. Tiré el amplificador de sonido muggle al suelo, pues ya no lo necesitaba. «No ha salido como planeé, pero da igual, el resultado ha sido el mismo y me he ahorrado algunas tortas, aunque quién lo diría».

* * *

Bella

* * *

¡Ahí va, el micro! ¡Ven con mamá, chiquitín!

—¿Qué haces, Bella? —oí delante a Pomfrey—. ¿Quieres dejar de mirar al suelo y seguirnos?

—Ya va, ya va —gruñí, siguiéndola y, por ende, siguiendo también a los aurores.

Desde que salí del castillo vi que las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensé. Desde luego las cosas se ven de otra forma desde cerca, más peligrosas. Menos mal que estaba acostumbrada al peligro.

—Bien, ya estamos en el punto clave de la operación —dijo Moody. Estábamos ocultos en el bosque, lo suficientemente cerca de los mortífagos como para verlos y oírlos, pero lo suficientemente lejos de ellos al tiempo como para que no nos detectaran si hablábamos bajo—. Nuestro objetivo es separar las líneas enemigas, atrayendo hacia nosotros a los mortífagos para que Potter y Dumbledore se encarguen de los _inferi_. Tenemos que aprovechar que los no-muertos no corren para…

—Dirás que son Harry y Dumby los que tienen que aprovechar eso, ¿no? —solté. Me echó una mirada muy desagradable pero pasó de mí, mientras algunos me daban la razón por lo bajinis.

—Continúo —gruñó _Ojoloco_—. Una vez atraigamos a los mortífagos, nos tocará la parte más difícil, despistarlos. No somos lo suficientemente numerosos como para enfrentarnos abiertamente a ellos, por muy patosos que sean. Si tiras una piedrecita a un lago, no pasa nada. ¿Pero qué pasaría si tiraras un millón?

—Que se mojarían —bromeé. Un chiste muy malo, sí, pero me salió por acto reflejo.

—Es la última que te paso, O'Connor, te lo advierto —amenazó el auror, apuntándome con la varita—. En serio, madame Pomfrey, ¿qué le has enseñado a esta cría?

—Medimagia, Alastor —respondió Pomfrey—. No le he enseñado modales, si esa iba a ser la siguiente pregunta. Es mayorcita para saber cómo comportarse… aunque a veces lo dudo —añadió, mirándome con reproche. Sonreí.

—Sigo —gruñó de nuevo Moody—. Cuando los atraigamos, debemos llevarlos a lo más profundo del bosque, donde Hagrid los llevará a una trampa arácnida. Pero debemos pelear mucho para poder hacer esto. Muchos no sobreviviréis, tenedlo claro desde ya.

—Eso, tú danos ánimos —dije, sarcástica.

—Fuera de aquí, O'Connor —bramó Moody, quizá demasiado fuerte. La verdad es que le había tocado bastante las pelotas, no me extrañó la reacción.

—Vale —acepté, encogiéndome de hombros. Era lo que buscaba, a fin de cuentas. No quería estar cerca de aurores pero sin comerlo ni beberlo me habían juntado con ellos. Algo tenía que hacer.

Un minuto más o menos después de irme, vi que efectivamente Moody me había echado demasiado alto, porque llegaban mortífagos en masa y estaba claro que los aurores no se lo esperaban. Aun así, no se defendieron mal y continuaron con ese plan estúpido que, en mi opinión, no llevaba a ningún sitio.

«Desde luego, la idea es de premio Nobel», pensé, sacando de nuevo mi sarcasmo a pasear, oculta como lechuza en un árbol. «Atráelos al centro del Bosque Prohibido, donde hay acromántulas, para que se los coman, sin caer en la cuenta de que esos bichos no distinguen entre aliados y enemigos; se los comen a todos por igual».

En efecto, algo así estaba pasando y ahora aliados y enemigos corrían por igual, víctimas de un enemigo común mucho más grande y numeroso. Pero de pronto sentí algo extraño y volé hacia arriba justo a tiempo. ¡Un _Reducto_ se acababa de cargar la rama donde estaba posada!

«¿Quién demonios…?», pensé, fastidiada, y al ver que me disparaba de nuevo con la varita tuve que hacer algunas filigranas para evitar que me diera. «¡Macnair! ¿Por qué dispara contra una lechuza?».

—¡Vamos, Lestrange, cambia a humana, que sé que eres tú, te he visto salir del grupo de aurores y transformarte en lechuza! —bramó Macnair, apuntándome con la varita, y aunque esta vez no parecía querer disparar, no me fié lo más mínimo—. ¡Cambia tú o te cambio yo a la fuerza! ¡Cambia y pelea conmigo, venga!

Suspiré y, qué remedio, bajé y cambié a humana. Él silbó.

—Vaya, lo que le oí al Señor Oscuro no era broma, vuelves a ser una jovencita y estás como un queso otra vez —dijo, mirándome con lascivia.

—¿Sí? Pues sigue mirándome así y te arranco los ojos —amenacé, y él rió con fuerza.

—Eso me gustaría verlo —dijo Macnair, acercándose. Yo retrocedí y él se acercó otra vez—. También he oído que mataste a Rodolphus, así que ya no eres una Lestrange, estás libre. Toda para mí.

Esta vez no dije nada, directamente dejé de retroceder y le impacté una patada en el mentón, tirándole patas arriba. No iba a usar la varita contra ese cabrón, lo iba a moler a palos.

—Vaya, la lechucita saca las garras —se burló el mortífago, que tenía la cara ensangrentada, pero aun así se levantaba como si nada—. Venga, diviérteme más.

«Lo que faltaba, es masoquista, le gusta que le caneen», pensé. Me parecía que iba a cambiar de táctica e iba a sacar la varita. No quería problemas extra.

Al ver mi estrategia, dejó de reír y se puso más serio, tanto que empezó él con lo de siempre. ¿Lo adivinas? Yo también.

—_Avada kedavra_.

Como todos son tan predecibles, antes de que dijera el hechizo completo esquivé hacia un lado, contraatacando con un _Diffindo_ que no dio en el blanco. Así, él a maldiciones asesinas y yo algo más creativa, estuvimos un rato peleando. Entre otras cosas, le tiré _Diffidos, Bombardas, Reductos,_ así como todo lo que encontré en mi camino vía _Depulso_… bueno, y más cosas, pero no voy a enumerar todo, ¿verdad?. Pero a pesar de todo no acertaba. Era bueno, ya lo creo, con razón fue uno de mis maestros cuando entré al servicio del Señor Oscuro. Se las sabía todas.

—¡Vamos, Black, has perdido facultades! —se burló, mientras yo esquivaba por los pelos otra maldición asesina más—. ¡Antes tenías más nervio, más garra! ¿Dónde está tu sadismo? ¡Era tu mejor arma!

«¿Quieres ver sadismo? ¡Bien, marchando una trepanación, ahora que soy médico!», pensé, poniéndome seria y pasando de defenderme a atacar. «Pero no me queda anestesia, espero que te duela».

Pero él no era un rival fácil, a pesar de ser ya bastante mayor que yo. Seguía siendo más experimentado y aún tenía unos reflejos endiablados, pero también tenía otra cosa: efectivamente era masoquista.

—¡Venga, sigue así, Bellatrix! —gritó, tras rozarle yo con varios _Reductos_, que le hicieron puré un brazo y algunas costillas, pero el tío seguía pidiendo más—. ¡Eso es, nena, ahora me estás poniendo cachondo!

—¿Sí? ¡Pues yo estoy como una moto! —respondí, dándole un puñetazo circular en la barbilla, un crochet, que hizo que salpicara sangre, la cual fue a parar en parte a mi cara—. ¡Oh, sí, sangra para mí!

Continué propinándole toda clase de golpes, tratando por todos los medios de evitar que pudiera formular un hechizo… bueno, _el_ hechizo; parecía que sólo conocía uno, el tío. No obstante, no acababa de tirarle al suelo definitivamente y empezaba a cansarme. En uno de los golpes le rompí la varita y confié en que eso fuera todo, pero no fue así.

—Ya me he cansado de jugar, lechucita —dijo, y se sacó no sé de dónde un enorme hacha—. Ahora voy a trocearte.

—Que te lo has creído —espeté, alejándome un poco. Estaba claro que ya no podría ir al cuerpo a cuerpo—. Es curioso que precisamente tú uses un arma muggle para tratar de matarme, pero eso no va a detenerme. Aún tengo una cosa más que enseñarte.

Saqué la varita de nuevo, pero no para seguir tirando hechizos, no serviría de nada. No, lo que hice fue transfigurar la varita en una maza. Bajo ningún concepto iba a meterme con un hacha así con otro tipo de arma.

—¿Aún estás con tus juegos? —se burló Macnair—. Tú misma. ¡Te partiré en dos!

Y se lanzó hacia mí, hacha en ristre, y nos enzarzamos en una pelea más estilo medieval que otra cosa, él propinando hachazos a diestro y siniestro y yo haciendo lo propio con mi maza. Pero no era nada fácil parar esas acometidas y yo sólo podía defenderme, así que tenía que cambiar de táctica como fuera si quería salir viva. Estaba claro que su trabajo como verdugo de hipogrifos (al menos eso intentó con el del bruto de Hagrid en tercero) le había dado cierta soltura. En uno de los ataques, se me ocurrió tratar de bloquear el hacha con la maza, en vez de desviarla como llevaba haciendo desde el principio, y sí, conseguí mellarle el filo, pero me quedé sin maza a cambio. De hecho, de no haberme quitado a tiempo, me habría quedado en efecto partida en dos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —se pavoneó—. El hacha está mellada, pero sigue sirviendo. Tú te has partido a ti misma la varita en dos —era cierto. Al mirar lo que quedaba de la maza vi que la transformación se había disipado y pude ver asimismo que la varita estaba inservible—. ¿Quieres continuar o te subyugas a mí por fin?

—¿Subyugarme a ti? Debes de estar de coña —reté—. Aún no has acabado conmigo.

Dije aquello, pero la verdad es que ya no me quedaban más recursos disponibles sin salirme de la lógica como él… aunque…

«Si él ha podido "invocar" el hacha por las buenas, igual yo puedo hacer lo mismo», pensé, concentrándome.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, su cuerpo estalló, poniéndome perdida de sangre y entrañas. Eso acabó de despertar mi lado salvaje.

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora sí que estoy perraca! —bramé.

—Me alegro —oí delante de mí. Era Pomfrey—. Supuse que hacerle explotar con una _Bombarda_ por la espalda te bañaría bien y te haría despertar. Mata a los mortífagos que hay allí —señaló hacia el bosque— y sacia tu sed de sangre. Luego báñate y vuelve a ser la enfermera de antes. ¿Oído, Bellatrix?

—¿Me dejas masacrar por las buenas, jefa? —pregunté, asombrada. Ya sabía que era tan sádica como yo misma, pero de ahí a que me dejara satisfacer mi instinto asesino, del cual estaba en contra, había mucho trecho. Aun así, parecía que realmente tenía vía libre para "expresarme".

—Si es a los mortífagos, adelante, desfógate a gusto, sé todo lo sádica que quieras —me apremió Pomfrey—. Pero luego tendrás que dejar eso definitivamente y vivir una vida normal. ¿Aceptas?

—¡Ya lo creo! ¡Avisa a Harry si lo ves, quiero que me vea en estado salvaje!

Vi un cuervo volar por encima de su cabeza, dirigiéndose a una rama cercana y, cuando aterrizó en ella, me guiñó un ojo. Harry, quién si no.

—O mejor no hagas nada, sólo disfruta del espectáculo —concluí—. Sé que me va a ver de todas formas.

Y me fui corriendo hacia el barullo del Bosque Prohibido, pasando por debajo de Harry el cuervo, el cual se elevó y me siguió a cierta distancia. Evidentemente quería verme, pero no mancharse. Fue gracias a su oído que pude saber esto:

—Espero que cumpla su parte del trato —era Amelia Bones—. No quiero tener que cazarla como he cazado a los demás mortífagos.

—Ha cambiado, he tenido que despertarla para que no la maten —dijo Pomfrey—. Pero esa euforia dura poco, no te preocupes. Volverá a ser la de antes durante ese rato, pero luego se le pasará y será una ciudadana modelo. Ya no es una mortífaga. Casi parece más una monjita, al menos desde cierto punto de vista.

—Eso espero, por su bien —concluyó Bones.

Así, empapada de la sangre de Macnair y ajena a la charla de Pomfrey y Bones, corrí por el bosque, retozando, libre como un pájaro. Cuando pensé en ello, me transformé en lechuza y en vez de correr volé, pero era lo mismo. Estaba buscando mortífagos a los que masacrar y no cejaría en mi empeño hasta encontrarlos y aniquilarlos.

—Ahora sí que disfrutas, ¿eh? —oí a mi lado, graznando alegremente.

—Ahora estoy asalvajada —ululé, los ojos inyectados en sangre, estaba segura, y de no ser por el pico habría tenido mi sonrisa más sádica—. Aprovecha a verme así, que no lo podré volver a repetir mientras siga en Inglaterra. Sospecho que todo quisque me conoce ya.

—Seguramente —graznó Harry—. Dumbledore no se calla ni debajo del agua y Voldemort es aún peor. Seguro que el único que aún no sabe quién eres es Neville, y mejor que siga siendo así.

—Pues sí, menuda la que les hice a sus padres y… —me detuve en el aire un instante—. Mortífagos saliendo del bosque. Seguro que son esos los que decía la jefa que matara. Esta es mi oportunidad. Observa atentamente a tu sádica novia, Harry. Te vas a correr de gusto.

—Y tú también, y espero que varias veces.

Lo miré y vi que se posaba en una rama cercana, mientras yo volvía a ser humana. Levité empleando el mismo hechizo que cuando me enfrenté al kraken y me situé encima del grupo de mortífagos. Mi corazón aceleró de la adrenalina. Mi instinto asesino afloraba y ya me iba a costar reprimirlo. Tenía que matar.

«Mejor a lo bestia, así me lo paso mejor», pensé, volviendo hacia Harry cuervo.

—Pásame tu varita un momento —pedí, sabiendo que me entendería aun siendo ahora mismo de especies diferentes, y él pasó a humano y me la dio.

—Toma esta otra también, por si acaso —me dio una segunda varita—. Me la encontré por ahí mientras volaba hacia aquí y, como se te ha roto la tuya, seguro que quieres quedártela mientras consigues otra.

Asentí y, antes de que pudiera esquivarme, le robé un beso, manchándole parcialmente la cara. Curiosamente no se limpió, sino que me cogió la cabeza y me besó otra vez, ahora más tiempo, y tras ello volvió de nuevo a transformarse en cuervo y se situó otra vez en la rama.

Cuando obtuve las varitas, aún con el sabor de Harry y de la sangre de Macnair en la boca, volví hacia los mortífagos, sin dejar de flotar para que no vieran el ataque que se iban a comer, y me concentré. No eran mis varitas y no responderían igual, pero funcionarían de todas formas. «A degüello, para que salpique».

Me situé justo encima y bajé a lo bestia, cayendo encima de un mortífago, al que le volé la cabeza con un _Reducto_. Después inicié un baile de muerte, un vals del terror, en el que la sangre era el director de la orquesta y los gritos de los mortífagos eran los instrumentos. También hubo parte cantada, mi risa sádica a la par que melodiosa mientras cercenaba venas y arterias a base de _Diffindos_, con o sin cabezas, brazos, piernas o alguna otra parte de los cuerpos que sajaba inmisericordemente, para luego volarlos con _Reductos_ o _Bombardas_, teniendo cuidado de mancharme lo más posible. Apliqué asimismo un hechizo de la rama oscura de la magia, con el cual sacaba la sangre de las víctimas a presión, salpicándome aún más, y otros hechizos parecidos, que había unos cuantos, todos ellos provocando el máximo dolor y la masiva pérdida de sangre, con el consiguiente grito. Incluso se pudo oír si se aguzaba el oído un instrumento más: graznidos de cuervo. Era Harry, no sé si animándome o partiéndose de risa. Puede que las dos opciones a la vez. Lo único que no consentía que se oyera eran los quejidos de los supervivientes, pues no dejé ninguno.

—Vaya escabechina, chica —dijo Harry, de nuevo de humano, aterrizando a mi lado, y yo le devolví la varita. Otro besito—. Vaya manejo del "dual wanding". Me sorprende que no te quedes con algo como recuerdo o algo así, como en las pelis de samuráis.

—¿Qué clase de pelis ves tú? —pregunté—. No sé otra gente, pero yo considero una guarrada quedarme con partes del cuerpo de otra persona.

—Excepto si son fluidos internos, ¿no? Sangre, para ser más específicos —indicó Harry, riéndose—. Ya te puedes bañar después. Tienes sangre hasta en el pelo.

—Tengo sangre en todo el cuerpo, chaval, incluso debajo de la túnica, ya me encargué de eso para potenciar mi sadismo —dije, orgullosa—. ¿Quieres un poco? Así iríamos a juego.

—Mejor no, gracias —rechazó él—. Si quieres que me bañe contigo, sólo tienes que pedir por esa boquita, pero nada de sangre. Aún me sabe la boca metálica.

—Tú te lo pierdes —sentencié.

—Pues sí, me lo voy a perder —confirmó él. Suspiró y continuó con otro tono, uno más duro—. Ya sólo queda una cosa por hacer, matar a Voldemort. Toma, tú te encargarás de _Nagini_ con esto —me pasó un diente.

—¿De qué bicho es este diente? Es enorme.

—Es del basilisco que matamos el rubiales y yo en segundo. Tengo otro para mí. Con él mataré a Voldemort de un golpe, pero tú tienes que matar antes a su serpiente o no morirá bien muerto. ¿Te apuntas?

—¿A matar bichas? Pues claro —reí.

A vista de pájaro (literalmente esta vez) pudimos ver que, a pesar de todo, las cosas no iban tan bien como se podía pensar. Mientras buscábamos a Voldemort y _Nagini_ vimos que aún quedaban muchos mortífagos. Sí, no quedaban _inferi_, tampoco hombres-lobo, los dementores tampoco estaban ya y los gigantes estaban cayendo de una forma un tanto bestia y, desde luego, poco convencional.

—Vaya, realmente están sacando partido a los lanzacohetes que pidió Dumbledore —graznó Harry.

A pesar de todo, aún había muchos enemigos, a pesar de la cantidad que habían caído ya, y no sólo por mi mano, también por los aurores, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, los voluntarios, los estudiantes, los profesores… Hubo un montón en particular que nos llamó la atención, un montón dejado por Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Luna y Susan. Y no sabía por qué la mochila de Draco echaba humo.

—Imaginaciones nuestras, supongo —ululé, encogiéndome de alas mientras nos largábamos de allí.

Harry suspiró y continuamos buscando. Estaba costando encontrarlos más de lo que cabría suponer. Nos adentramos en el castillo, por si acaso estaban dentro. Yo personalmente estaba segura de que Voldy tendría a su serpiente al lado continuamente para protegerla. Era su única baza ya para sobrevivir, al ser el único Horcrux que quedaba.

—Mira todo esto —graznó, mirando los pasillos de la planta baja—. Las zonas donde colocaron las trampas están destrozadas. Al final los mortífagos han conseguido entrar.

En efecto, el panorama era desolador. Había muertos por todas partes, tanto de mortífagos como de estudiantes, aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Algunos alumnos salían corriendo de allí, otros estaban tan conmocionados que simplemente estaban sentados, mirando a ninguna parte en particular, y si supimos que estaban vivos era porque a veces se movían, sollozaban o parpadeaban. Un espectáculo dantesco.

—Mira, es Moody —graznó Harry, señalando con un ala a un cuerpo ensangrentado. Sólo tenía un ojo, el normal, vidrioso, un ojo que ya no vería más.

—Me echó del grupo, ¿sabías? —ululé penosamente—. Me metí con él bastante, sí, pero era una chiquillada propia de la adolescente que soy. No merecía esto.

—Nadie lo merecía, nadie salvo los mortífagos —graznó Harry, pero fue un graznido furioso—. Maldito Voldemort, va a pagar por esto. Ya me encargaré yo.

—Mira, otra cara conocida —señalé con un ala—. Terry Boot, un Ravenclaw.

—Sí, y allí está medio equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff.

—Vuela más rápido, Harry —le apremié con un ululato—. Busquemos rápido, matémoslos y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Harry asintió y aceleró de nuevo el vuelo, subiendo al segundo piso. Como sólo encontramos más de lo mismo, continuamos con el tercer piso, y así sucesivamente. No estaban en el castillo, por tanto salimos por una ventana y fuimos al Bosque Prohibido. Era probable que los encontráramos allí, escondidos como cobardes que eran.

En el bosque tampoco estaban, claro que no nos adentramos demasiado para evitar que algo nos cazara. Éramos fuertes, pero contra una turba de acromántulas u otros bichos parecidos no teníamos nada que hacer. Y Voldemort tampoco, por muy fuerte que fuera. No, estaba claro que estaba escondido en otra parte, algún sitio que se nos hubiera pasado, pero ahora no podíamos imaginar cuál podría ser.

—Cambiemos a humanos y preguntemos a los supervivientes, será lo mejor —sugirió Harry con un graznido largo.

Dicho y hecho, nada más salir del bosque cambiamos y buscamos supervivientes. Muchos seguían luchando y me encargué de curar a los heridos que me fui encontrando con diversos hechizos curativos. Ya se me había pasado la euforia de antes y ya no podía ver a nadie sufrir. Definitivamente todos los que decían que me había ablandado tenían razón. Ahora ya podía verlo.

—No me reconozco a mí misma —murmuré—. Hace bien poco les habría dado matarile a los heridos para que no estorbaran, pero ahora me dedico a salvarlos. Doy pena.

—Eres medimaga, será honor de sanadores o algo así —opinó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero tú encuentra un mortífago herido y verás qué rápido lo matas.

—Eso espero —suspiré.

—Que sí, ya verás. Y haciéndolo sufrir antes, te lo digo yo.

Suspiré de nuevo. No estaba tan segura. No sabía si era depresión post-matanza o qué, pero estaba hecha cisco. Había perdido todo el espíritu combativo que me caracterizaba antaño.

—Supongo que ya da igual que prácticamente puedan darme un premio a la paz o algo así como siga por este camino —musité—. Total, cuando matemos a Voldy tendré que ser una buena chica de todas formas.

Sentí un brazo rodeándome la cintura y, así, continuamos buscando. Habíamos dejado atrás a los supervivientes, que supongo volvían al castillo o se unían a los que aún estaban luchando. Sólo se nos ocurrió un sitio más por mirar, el lago. Ahí estaba Voldemort, tratando de alejarse de la batalla pero sin perder contacto visual con la misma. Definitivamente era un cobarde, si las cosas iban ligeramente mal dejaba que los demás murieran por él. Me maldije a mí misma por haberlo seguido hacía años.

Vi a Harry transformarse en cuervo otra vez y lo imité. Era un buen plan, acercarse sin ser vistos y atacar aprovechando el factor sorpresa. De hecho, era posible que fuera la única oportunidad que teníamos de matarlo. Seguía siendo el mago más poderoso de nuestro tiempo, de todas formas.

—No puedo creerlo, hemos perdido contra unos estudiantes —mascullaba Voldemort desde su escondite. Nos posamos en una rama cercana para estudiar la situación. No convenía atacar a saco por si acaso—. No lo entiendo. Tenía un plan perfecto. Tenía un ejército invencible. ¿Por qué hemos llegado a esta situación?

—Porque se te ha olvidado algo muy importante —Harry y yo nos miramos. Menos mal que estábamos escondidos, porque era…

—¡Dumbledore! —bramó Voldemort, sacando la varita a gran velocidad.

—Así que estabas aquí escondido, Tom —dijo Dumbledore, también varita en ristre—. Pese a todo tu poder, sigues escondiéndote. Mandas a otros a pelear y morir por una causa que ni siquiera entienden, pues no la entiendes ni tú mismo, pero tú te quedas al margen, no vayas a salpicarte. Eres patético.

—¿Y tú qué? —espetó Voldemort—. Siempre escondido también, siempre manejando todo desde las sombras, siempre haciendo cualquier cosa, incluso actos de moralidad cuestionable para la gente común, todo "por el bien mayor", mandando a peones como tu Orden del Fénix para hacer un trabajo que les va grande. Y ahora también has mezclado a tus estudiantes, a los que supuestamente deberías proteger. No somos tan distintos, después de todo. Tú tienes tus ideales, yo tengo los míos. No eres quién para darme lecciones.

—¡Tus pretensiones son absurdas, Tom! —bramó Dumbledore—. ¡Pretendes dominar el mundo a la fuerza! ¿Y para qué, si puede saberse? ¿Para colmar tus ambiciones? ¡Lo dicho, eres patético!

—¡Lo hago por la supervivencia de los magos, Dumbledore, métete eso en la cabeza de una vez! —rugió Voldemort, aunque teniendo en cuenta la vocecita que gastaba, más bien era un maullido—. ¡Somos seres superiores, no debemos permanecer escondidos de los muggles, pero sin unificar a todos los magos contra ellos, no podremos tampoco combatirlos! ¿Acaso tu amor por los muggles no te deja ver que estamos constantemente amenazados por ellos? ¡Si alguno nos ve, nos quema en la pira!

—¡Las cosas ya no son así, Tom, entérate de una vez! ¡Los muggles han evolucionado, han cambiado su forma de pensar! ¡Ya no son tan violentos! ¡Ahora piensan antes de actuar, y desde luego no van por ahí quemando a la gente!

—Yo no estoy tan segura —ululé suavemente—. Este no se ha paseado por el mundo muggle últimamente.

—Estúpidos pájaros, siempre incordiando —masculló Voldemort—. Bueno, da igual. Está claro que no quieres entender, Dumbledore. Por eso estoy obligado a matarte. Seguro que tú tienes la misma intención.

—Eso es —confirmó Dumbledore, poniéndose en guardia—. ¿Para qué esperar más? Y vosotros dos, en esa rama, cambiad a humanos y ayudadme.

«¡Será gilipollas!», pensé. ¡Acababa de descubrirnos, el muy bocazas!

Voldemort no se lo pensó, directamente apuntó hacia nosotros con la varita y disparó, obligándonos a abandonar el árbol. Era eso quizá lo que Dumbledore esperaba, pues aprovechó el momento para tirarle un extraño hechizo de agua, que Voldemort, con unos reflejos increíbles, disipó con un movimiento de varita, para luego atacar con hechizos varios de magia oscura, tanto a Dumbledore como a nosotros, obligándonos a pasar a humanos para poder defendernos.

—¡Bellatrix, sabía que ese ululato era tuyo! —rugió Voldemort, cada vez más furioso—. ¡Y cómo no, siempre acompañada por ese cuervo de Potter! ¡Vamos, atacad los tres a la vez, no os servirá de nada! ¡Soy invencible!

Un movimiento de varita y arrancó varios árboles, lanzándolos contra nosotros. Dumbledore respondió con un muro de tierra para protegerse, pero pasó de protegernos a nosotros de paso, así que tuvimos que arreglárnoslas quitándonos de en medio. Harry lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ marca de la casa, que Voldemort evitó, contraatacando con un ya clásico _Avada kedavra_ que Harry bloqueó con otro _Expelliarmus_. No sabía por qué en ese momento, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a desarmar a Voldemort a toda costa.

Cuando los hechizos chocaron, se produjo una explosión que nos mandó a varios metros de distancia. Por suerte, yo caí sobre hierba, así que no me hice mucho daño. Harry se dio contra un árbol y cayó aturdido, pero Dumbledore y Voldemort cayeron de pie sin muchos problemas. No podía creer que el viejo pudiera aún moverse así, teniendo en cuenta que tenía medio cuerpo con necrosis. Aún teníamos mucho que aprender, a pesar de todo. Lo vi en ese momento.

«Bueno, ya que toca pelear, voy a buscar a mi presa», pensé, mirando alrededor, en busca de _Nagini_, pero no pude encontrarla cerca de Voldemort. Estaba claro que se había largado por orden de su amo y a saber dónde estaba. Las cosas iban mal.

—¡Vamos, chicos, debéis implicaros más en la lucha o no sobreviviréis! —nos apremió Dumbledore.

Voldemort invocó varias serpientes "para que nos entretuviéramos", o esas fueron sus palabras, centrándose en Dumbledore. Aquella muestra de desprecio hacia nuestras habilidades consiguió cabrearme, así que respondí volando las bichas y atacando con un hechizo de fuego sin varita. Ya iba a sacar todo lo que tenía.

—¡Maldita seas, Black! —espetó Voldermort—. ¡_Avada…_!

Por suerte, no llegó a completar el hechizo. Harry y Dumbledore se lo impidieron a la vez, cada cual con un hechizo distinto. Harry empleó electricidad, mientras que Dumbledore le tiró encima el muro de piedra que invocó antes para defenderse. Pero Voldemort seguía sin ser fácil de dar, como demostró Desapareciéndose para Aparecerse detrás de nosotros. Pero Harry de algún modo se esperaba algo así, porque respondió en un microsegundo de un modo ligeramente diferente al esperado. Fue con un codazo en las costillas, no con un hechizo. Eso sí le hizo daño a Voldemort.

Pero el Señor Oscuro no cayó con eso. Más bien decidió olvidarse de la magia por un momento y emprenderla a puñetazos con Harry, al que cazó desprevenido, impactándole varios golpes que, entre otras cosas, le rompieron las gafas, la nariz y un labio. Quise intervenir, pero me lo impidió con un hechizo sin varita que nunca había visto, dejándome aturdida por un rato.

Cuando pude recobrarme, vi a Dumbledore tumbado en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, y a Harry con varias heridas de consideración, producto de los golpes de Voldemort. No podía creer que le hubiera podido hacer tanto daño, teniendo en cuenta el cuerpecillo que tenía, por mucho que Harry tampoco tuviera el cuerpo de Tarzán ni mucho menos.

—Eso te enseñará a no tomarme por un debilucho, Potter —dijo Voldemort, jadeando ostensiblemente, pero satisfecho por su victoria. Le apuntó con la varita—. Ahora debes morir. _Avada…_

Pero Harry no iba a caer tan fácilmente, ya me encargué yo de eso con una patada lateral. Voldemort pudo con Harry en combate estilo muggle, sí, pero ahora me tocaba a mí.

—¿Tú también quieres una paliza, Black? —rugió Voldemort, colérico—. ¡Vamos, te tumbaré como he hecho con tu amiguito! ¡Y después moriréis los dos!

Para asegurarse, supongo, comenzó con el mismo hechizo extraño que me tiró para aturdirme, pero esta vez estaba más preparada y pude esquivarlo echándome a un lado. A eso Voldemort respondió con un sucio codazo en la mejilla, que me hizo bastante daño, pero no el suficiente para permitirle hacerme lo que le hizo a Harry. Vi mi oportunidad rápidamente, al verle armar el puño de nuevo para darme un golpe fuerte, impidiéndoselo con una patada en la zona anterior del muslo. Si él sabía pelear sucio, yo también.

—¡Agh! ¡Serás zo…!

No le permití acabar la frase. Le solté un rodillazo en el estómago, poniéndole a tiro para otro rodillazo a la que bajaba la primera pierna, ahora con la otra rodilla, no sin antes retroceder un paso para poder conectarla bien, esta vez donde tendría que haber estado la nariz. Una patada circular a las costillas, otra circular con el otro pie a la cabeza y una patada descendente en la nuca, aprovechando que le había desequilibrado con las anteriores patadas, hicieron el resto.

—Yo no soy tan fácil, ¿verdad? —me jacté—. ¡Vamos! ¿No ibas a darme una paliza o algo así? ¡Ya lo veo yo!

Me sorprendió con un hechizo que no reconocí en el pecho, hecho sin varita, con el que caí al suelo. No sé si por suerte o que sabía bien dónde apuntar, me había dado en el esternón, dejándome fuera de combate y con un dolor tan sofocante que me costaba respirar.

—¿Qué? ¿Duele? —se burló Voldemort.

—Júzgalo tú mismo —dije con dificultad, sujetándome el pecho con una mano, mientras extendía la otra—. _Reducto_.

Yo también sabía hacer magia avanzada sin varita, ya me encargué de eso en su momento, por si me quedaba sin varita por alguna razón. Pero yo fui aún más bestia y le pillé en medio del pecho, destrozándole no sólo la parte baja del esternón, sino también las costillas que protegían los pulmones. Voldemort cayó al suelo y escupió sangre. Seguramente una de las costillas le había perforado un pulmón y le había dejado para el arrastre. Menos mal, porque yo no estaba mucho mejor. Me tumbé, incapaz de hacer nada más. Me dolía muchísimo el pecho.

—Estás acabado, Voldy —dijo Harry, que avanzaba con dificultad hacia él, sujetándose un brazo que le caía inerte. Lo tenía destrozado, o eso juzgué al ver la sangre caerle por la mano. Sin duda se lo había machacado con algún hechizo destructor, porque a golpes no acababa así.

Voldemort se quejó por el dolor de pecho y volvió a toser sangre. Harry tenía razón, estaba acabado.

Pero Harry se confió demasiado y no lo pagó por los pelos. Voldemort aún tenía fuerzas para volver a coger la varita subrepticiamente y apuntar a Harry. Lo peor era que éste no se había dado cuenta y aquél ya iba a disparar su _Avada kedavra_. Cuando disparó, vi que me equivoqué, aunque no por mucho. No era un _Avada kedavra_, pero era igual de mortífero. Era un fuego malva que conocía muy bien. Por suerte, no llegó a impactarle; Dumbledore se ocupó de impedirlo poniéndose delante.

«¿Cuándo ha recobrado el conocimiento?», pensé, apenas viéndolo. Me lloraban los ojos del intenso dolor.

—Maldita sea —masculló con dificultad Voldemort—. Tenía que despertarse justo ahora…

—¡D-Dumbledore! —balbució Harry, lívido. Acababa de ver toda su vida pasar ante él, fijo, de lo cerca que tuvo la muerte—. ¿Por qué…?

—Vaya… no siento nada… curioso… —balbucía mientras Dumbledore, también en las últimas. El hechizo le había rasgado parte de la túnica, mostrando que tenía prácticamente todo el pecho negro por la necrosis. Ya prácticamente había muerto por la maldición, pero lo habría hecho de todos modos al día siguiente como máximo—. Lo bueno será… que todos me recordarán como al héroe que salvó a Harry Potter. Quizá eso… me lleve adonde realmente merezco ir…

Tras decir eso, murió. Al mismo tiempo, pude ver a _Nagini_ reptar a mi lado, seguramente hacia Harry, pero no iba a permitir que llegara a él. Reuniendo mis últimas fuerzas, me saqué el colmillo de basilisco del bolsillo y se lo hinqué a la bicha, la cual siseó pero no pudo hacer mucho más. El veneno la debilitó rápidamente y no pudo ni siquiera tratar de morderme. Murió segundos después.

—_¡Nagini!_ —era Voldy, claro. No podía creer que aún tuviera tantas fuerzas, después de un _Reducto_ en el pecho—. ¡Maldita seas, Bellatrix! ¡Muere! _¡Avada…!_

—¡No! —exclamó Harry, también con su colmillo en la mano sana, mientras el brazo destrozado le colgaba inerte—. ¡Muere tú!

Y mientras decía eso le hincó el colmillo en el pecho, aprovechando que ya estaba bien machacado, dejándose caer para imprimir la máxima fuerza posible, y vaya si le imprimió fuerza. Sólo con una operación quirúrgica se le podía extraer, de cómo lo hincó.

—¡H-Harry Potter! —gruñó—. Te… te he subestimado…

—Estás muerto, Tom —dijo Harry, levantándose lentamente.

Tom Ryddle, alias Lord Voldemort, exhaló un último aliento antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviera por fin. Mientras, Harry estaba arrodillado al lado de Dumbledore, cosa que me extrañó. ¿No quería librarse de él?

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Me ha vuelto a ganar! —rugió, dándole un puñetazo al suelo—. ¡Ni siquiera después de muerto he logrado ser mejor que él! ¡Qué rabia!

—¡Harry, Bella! —era Hermione, que se acercaba corriendo—. ¡Oh, Dios, estáis muy mal!

—¿No me digas? —solté, sarcástica.

—Vaya, la batalla contra ese malnacido ha tenido que ser terrible —dijo Pomfrey, acercándose a nosotros. Giré como pude la cabeza y vi que llegaba todo el grupo—. Bellatrix, estás para el arrastre. Un poco más abajo y habrías muerto. En cuanto a ti, Harry, no te había visto tan herido nunca.

—He estado mejor, sí… —gruñó Harry, sujetándose el brazo.

—Pero ya ha acabado todo, gracias a vosotros —dijo Pomfrey—. Llevémoslos a la enfermería, chicos. Mientras el resto de supervivientes cuenta a los caídos y hace lo que haya que hacer, los curaré y nos reuniremos con ellos. Una lástima lo de Dumbledore, por otra parte, aunque tampoco le quedaba más de una semana.

—¿Y los demás qué? —preguntó Hermione—. ¡Han muerto muchos!

—Y caerán aún más a causa de las heridas —aseguró Pomfrey—. Deja de hablar y ayuda a Harry, anda.

Me sentí elevada con magia durante un momento, hasta que me pusieron encima de una camilla que conjuraron anteriormente, supongo. Desde mi posición sólo veía el cielo, y amenazaba tormenta.

—Bébete esto, Bellatrix —dijo Pomfrey, dándome de beber de una botellita—. Te aliviará el dolor.

Le hice caso, desde luego. Me dolía horrores el pecho, así que, cuando noté los efectos anestésicos de la poción me abandoné al sueño rápidamente. Pero antes vi algo que me escamó, una sombra al otro lado del Bosque Prohibido que se iba. Quizá era mi imaginación, quizá era real, no lo sé, pero tampoco pude siquiera advertir a nadie sobre ello; me dormí antes.


	40. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: God save us from the Queen. ¿O era...? Bah, detalles**

**A/N: Y de regalo... ¡el epílogo! Porque tendrá que haber un final, ¿no? Está lleno de sorpresas, así que no lo obviéis por el hecho de ser el epílogo, que no tiene desperdicio. Aunque si habéis llegado hasta aquí es porque os ha gustado la historia, así que no sé por qué me preocupo.**

**R&R, que ya se acaba.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

Lucius

* * *

—Aquí estoy, mi señora. ¿En qué puedo servirla?

—¡Ah, bienvenido de nuevo, Lucius! ¿Traes buenas noticias?

Como siempre iba al grano y, nada más mandarme llamar, quería la información que me había pedido. Nunca me gustó demasiado la forma en que me trataba, pero poco podía hacer al respecto. Era demasiado informal para ser quien era, pero quizá era porque tenía bastante confianza conmigo, al igual que la tuvo con mi padre. De hecho, mi familia y la suya siempre estuvieron bastante unidas. Yo quería perpetuar esa unión una generación más, presentarle a mi hijo e incluso dejarle vivir allí un tiempo para que se aclimatara a lo que le esperaba, siempre con el permiso de mi señora, por supuesto, pero iba a ser difícil.

—Son algo agridulces, si me permite expresar mi opinión —dije, con la educación que siempre me ha caracterizado—. Todo ha salido como me esperaba, salvo una cosa. Como sospeché, Harry Potter ha derrotado y ejecutado a Lord Voldemort tras una cruenta batalla en la que murió mucha gente. En mi informe está todo detallado, como quería.

—No esperaba menos de ti, mi buen amigo —dijo, alargando una mano arrugada para recibir mi informe. Lo ojeó por encima y asintió—. Sí, está muy bien detallado, como siempre. Has hecho un buen trabajo una vez más.

—Sólo cumplí con mi deber.

—Y serás recompensado.

Se tomó su tiempo para leer el informe, mientras yo esperaba pacientemente. En algunos puntos me miró con la sorpresa alojada en su cara, pero continuó leyendo.

—Sí que son agridulces tus noticias, en efecto —dijo, una vez acabó—. Cuentas aquí que viste todo desde lejos, totalmente apartado de la batalla, gracias a un hechizo al que llamas _Magi Oculus_. Muy útil para espiar, sin duda, si has sido capaz de ver todo con tanto detalle. Ahora dime: ¿cuál fue el recuento de bajas? No lo mencionas aquí.

—No lo sé, mi señora —admití con franqueza—. Sólo sé que el ejército de Voldemort quedó totalmente aniquilado. Sólo sobrevivimos Crabbe, Goyle y yo, y fue porque nos mantuvimos en nuestro puesto, sin intervenir bajo ningún concepto. Si nos hubiéramos quedado un poco más, seguramente ahora estaríamos muertos y esta conversación no estaría teniendo lugar, porque peinaron la zona a conciencia en busca de supervivientes.

—Era de esperar —dijo, pensativa—. Una cosa más antes de dejarte descansar. ¿Qué hay de tu hijo? Mencionas que sobrevivió al ataque. ¿Podré conocerlo?

—No lo creo, mi señora —ella me miró con curiosidad—. Eso fue precisamente lo único que no salió como planeé. Dado que tuve que hacer algunas cosas bastante reprobables para no delatar que no estaba trabajando con Voldemort, he perdido todo contacto con mi mujer y mi hijo. No quieren verme ni en pintura. No les culpo, de todas formas.

—Sí, ciertamente algunos de tus actos, como echarlos de la mansión Malfoy, máxime del modo en que los echaste, no fueron demasiado sensatos —confirmó. Como siempre, estaba enterada de todo lo que yo hacía, aunque no me sorprendió—. Pero no tuviste otro remedio. ¿Sería posible una reconciliación?

—No considero apropiado que mi hijo se relacione con una mujer de bajo estatus, mi señora —señalé—. Si dejara su relación con ella, sí sería posible, al menos por mi parte.

—¿Por qué tendría que dejarla?

—No considero que una mujer de su estatus sea merecedora de emparentarse con la familia Malfoy, mi señora —declaré—. Menos aún que conozca el secreto de la alianza entre su familia y la mía. Simplemente no es de los nuestros.

—Pero, tras una guerra en la que tantas familias han perecido, admitirás que no hay mucho para elegir —constató mi señora. Tenía razón, por supuesto, y así se lo hice saber—. Supera esa reticencia tuya a la sangre o tu familia desaparecerá. Es un consejo de alguien que sabe lo que dice. Deberías hablar con ellos.

—No depende de mí, sino de él —aclaré—. Aun así lo intentaré si ese es su deseo, señora. Hablaré con mi hijo.

—Así lo deseo, en efecto —confirmó ella—. Y no sólo al joven Draco y la joven Hermione Granger, también a los héroes del Mundo Mágico, Harry Potter y Bellatrix Black.

—¿Bellatrix Black, mi señora? —pregunté, pasmado.

—Exactamente —dijo ella—. Como bien sabes, también sigo las noticias del mundo mágico. La joven Lovegood dice en su periódico que el joven Potter asestó el golpe mortal, pero la de nuevo joven Black y Albus Dumbledore fueron quienes posibilitaron aquel final, así que me gustaría conocer los detalles de esta guerra desde su punto de vista y, quizá, mantener buenas relaciones. Nunca llegarían al tipo de relación que tenemos mi familia y la tuya, por supuesto, pero eso no significa que no puedan relacionarse con nosotros, ¿no crees? —sonrió—. La señorita Black encontró su redención. Otros no tuvieron tanta suerte —suspiró—. En la medida de lo posible, reconcíliate con tu familia, con toda ella. Como si desde su punto de vista nunca te hubieras aliado con Lord Voldemort. Es una pena no veros juntos.

—Mi señora…

—Es algo así como una orden —sentenció, terminante.

Suspiré mientras aceptaba con una reverencia. Qué remedio. Eran sus órdenes. Por suerte, sobre todo para mí, mi misión llegó a buen término y una vez más mi señora, Su Majestad la reina de Inglaterra, se salió con la suya. La familia Malfoy continuaría su tradicional puesto de magos de la corte de Su Majestad. Aunque mi trabajo me costó, todo hay que decirlo. Al principio no… cooperaron demasiado digamos.

* * *

Bella

* * *

Desde la gran batalla que supuso el final del Señor Oscuro conocido como Lord Voldemort, mi vida cambió para mejor definitivamente. Acabé siendo conocida públicamente como Isabella O'Connor, cosa que coincidía con mis planes. Sólo mis más allegados y algunos no tan allegados pero que no me delatarían sabían quién era yo en realidad, y mejor que siguiera siendo así. Supongo que haber estado años asesinando y torturando a la gente no se olvida fácilmente y algunos querrían tomarse la justicia por su mano cuando me durmiera o algo, lo cual no sería bueno para la salud… la mía o la de los que lo intentaran si me despertaba antes de tiempo (un carraspeo como indicando que basta de chistes malos por un rato, muchas gracias, y continúo).

Pasé varios días en San Mungo para recuperarme de las heridas. Era algo que me esperaba, sobre todo tras el extraño hechizo que recibí en el pecho. Durante la estancia recibí varias visitas. Obviamente, el resto del grupo permaneció a mi lado hasta que me recuperé, por algo éramos amigos. También me visitaron Sirius, Narcissa, Andrómeda y Dora, cosa que no me esperaba dado el tiempo que me odiaron por ser quien era (salvo Cissy, claro). Supongo que, mientras fuera Isabella O'Connor y no Bellatrix Black, todo iba bien y el anterior odio desaparecía misteriosamente. O eso, o pudo influir el haber ayudado de forma significativa a salvar el mundo mágico. Vivir para ver…

En fin, dejando eso, una vez que salí del hospital volvimos a la mansión Black para descansar. Sirius nos había citado para el día siguiente en el ministerio, aunque no dijo mucho más, y encima había fijado la hora para bastante temprano. Pero no dio más explicaciones. ¡Cómo adivinar que, cuando nos presentamos, era para darnos la Orden de Merlín, primera clase! Ahora lo cuento y hasta sonrío cuando pienso en el titulito: Isabella O'Connor, Orden de Merlín, primera clase. Hasta suena bien. Pero en ese momento me quedé patidifusa, todo sea dicho. Supongo que es como todo, acostumbrarse.

Unos días después llamaron a la puerta de la mansión Black. Era un hombre trajeado, a todas luces un muggle, que no me explico cómo se las apañó para encontrar la casa, teniendo en cuenta que, en teoría, estaba más o menos oculta. No tenía un _Fidelio_ como en el original, pero vamos… En fin, el hombre dijo ser del servicio secreto británico o algo así y nos pidió amablemente (o algo así, dado que era bastante estirado) que él y varios de sus compañeros debían escoltarnos inmediatamente al palacio de Buckingham. Eso no sonó mal, a pesar del tono de ultimátum, pero el ser escoltados por varios de esos tíos era amenazador a todas luces. Además, ¿al palacio de Buckingham? ¿Qué asuntos nos llevaban allí? ¿Nos habíamos metido en un lío sin saberlo o qué?

—Antes de nada, ¿quién es usted? —pregunté, suspicaz—. ¿Y por qué vamos al palacio? ¿Qué hemos hecho?

—Supongo que decirle mi nombre no va a hacer daño —dijo el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros. Abrió la puerta corredera de una furgoneta negra que parecía cara y nos invitó a entrar—. Mi nombre es Blonde, Jake Blonde. Y no, no es por el pelo, así que obvien el chiste, si son tan amables —añadió, visiblemente fastidiado. No le faltaban motivos, dado el apellido y el hecho de ser rubio.

—Vaya, su nombre se parece mucho a…

—Obvie también ese comentario a ser posible, señorita Granger, por favor —el tono de fastidio de Blonde era aún más evidente todavía, montando en el asiento del conductor—. No puedo decirles qué ocurre, pero no se preocupen, no tardaremos mucho. No creo que la reunión sea demasiado larga.

—¿Reunión? ¿Con quién? —preguntó Draco.

—No estoy autorizado a dar detalles, señor Malfoy, pero puedo asegurar que es alguien importante o yo no estaría aquí —dijo el agente. Narcissa montó en el asiento del acompañante e hizo ademán de continuar preguntando, pero el hombre hizo un gesto que la acalló—. No estoy autorizado a dar detalles —repitió—, así que les agradecería que no preguntaran. Mis compañeros van en el otro coche y podrían inquietarse si nos retrasáramos, ya me entienden.

Desde luego que sí. El tal Blonde era el agente simpático, mientras que los del otro coche seguramente estaban preparados para actuar utilizando la fuerza a nada que el agente les diera la mínima señal. Aquello no era bueno.

—Si estamos detenidos tenemos derecho a una llamada y a un abogado, agente Blonde —dejó caer Harry.

—No están detenidos, señor Potter, no se apure —dijo Blonde—. Tan sólo es una reunión de suma importancia, o eso me han comunicado. Colaboren y no pasará nada.

—¿Y quién les ha dicho a usted y sus compañeros dónde vivimos y cómo localizarnos? —preguntó Narcissa—. No somos tan fáciles de localizar.

—En condiciones normales no lo son, ciertamente —dijo el agente—, pero fuimos guiados por el ministro Sirius Black en persona. No nos envía él, sólo es el puente entre el mundo normal y el mundo mágico, como supongo que sabrán.

—Así que sabe que somos magos —dijo Harry—. Supongo que Sirius les explicaría todo cuando fue elegido ministro.

—Así es, el Primer Ministro y el ministro de magia trabajan en estrecha colaboración desde hace siglos, aunque poca gente sabe eso, por supuesto —el agente sacó pecho, orgulloso—. Como agente secreto de alto rango, estoy al corriente del secreto del mundo mágico y algunas de las cosas que conllevan. Como dije antes, no estoy autorizado a dar detalles, para eso está el Excelentísimo Místico de lo Arcano. Lo conocerán cuando lleguemos.

—Supongo que no podrá decirnos quién es esa persona —murmuré, y al obtener la negativa con la cabeza, suspiré—. Espero que no estemos en un lío.

—No se preocupen.

«Ya, claro, viene con el secretismo, con un puñado de compañeros que más bien parecen matones con traje de Armani, nos lleva nada menos que al palacio real sin decirnos qué hemos hecho y aún dice que no nos preocupemos», pensé. «Como en el palacio nos digan que nos ejecutan por alguna cosa o algo parecido, más de uno de estos tíos va a salir de ahí con los pies por delante».

Nada más llegar, fuimos conducidos por una serie de pasillos, atravesando varias salas enormes y opulentas, hasta llegar a una sala que parecía la del trono, en la cual nos encontramos a una mujer que no necesitaba presentación. Aparecía en las monedas muggles, entre otros lugares. Era la reina de Inglaterra en persona. A su lado estaba de pie un hombre con un traje negro y un bombín que me recordaba a alguien, pero en ese momento no acababa de ubicarlo. Tenía expresión adusta y un deje de superioridad que no me gustó, sobre todo cuando, al vernos, ensanchó una sonrisa de suficiencia, desafiante, cruzando los brazos.

—Bienvenidos —dijo la reina, levantándose del trono con dificultad pero elegancia—. Muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación y lamento las molestias que haya podido causar, al ser tan precipitada y sin previo aviso. Espero que no hayan tenido problemas por el camino.

—De ningún modo, Majestad —dijo rápidamente Narcissa, inclinándose—. Siempre es un honor servirla, faltaría más. Si hubiéramos sabido que íbamos a tener una audiencia con Su Majestad, nos habríamos arreglado convenientemente.

Porque íbamos vestidos de un modo bastante informal, máxime para una audiencia con la reina de Inglaterra. No creo equivocarme al considerar informal una camiseta que dejaba ver mi ombligo, combinada con unos pantaloncitos cortos y unas sandalias. Y los demás no iban mucho mejor vestidos. Es lo que tiene el verano. Bien podríamos haber ido vestidos con túnicas de mago, pero nuestro vecindario era muggle y debíamos aparentar.

—De eso estoy segura —declaró la soberana, volviendo a sentarse—, pero también es seguro que vas más cómoda que yo ahora mismo, querida Narcissa.

Ahí nos la quedamos mirando todos con ojos como platos. ¿La conocía de antes? Y no sólo eso. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tantas confianzas con ella? La acababa de llamar por su nombre como si fueran amigas de la infancia casi.

De todas formas, tenía razón. Mientras que Cissy iba vestida con pantalón vaquero y camiseta de manga corta, la reina iba con un vestido opulento y extremadamente recargado, que debía de dar un calor inaguantable. Me estaba dando calor el sólo verla así.

—Y sin duda vosotros, queridos jóvenes, debéis de ser Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy y la de nuevo joven Bellatrix Black, viuda de Rodolphus Lestrange, ¿me equivoco?

Eso nos sorprendió aún más. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera quiénes somos? Por mucho que fuera la reina de Inglaterra, por mucho que tuviera al servicio secreto espiándonos (fijo), seguíamos siendo magos. ¿Cómo sabía tanto sobre nosotros? Sin duda sus espías habían hecho los deberes concienzudamente.

—Como digo, gracias por venir con tanta presteza —continuó la reina, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. Estoy enterada de los últimos acontecimientos del mundo mágico, del cual estoy bastante familiarizada gracias a la siempre inestimable ayuda de mi querido amigo, el Excelentísimo Místico de lo Arcano, el señor Lucius Malfoy aquí presente.

El hombre que estaba a su lado se quitó el bombín y dejó ver su melena rubia platino. Ahí sí que fue fácilmente reconocible, a pesar del traje, y todos nos quedamos de piedra al verlo.

—¡Tú! ¡Pensé que estabas muerto! —exclamé.

—Eso también puede decirse de ti, Bellatrix, al menos para los magos de a pie —dijo Lucius, volviendo a ponerse el bombín—. Sé que no os alegráis de verme precisamente. También sé que me espera como poco un rapapolvo por lo que he hecho últimamente, pero todo tiene una explicación.

—Me echaste de mi casa, a mí y a mi hijo —siseó Narcissa, furiosa, tratando de dominarse por estar frente a la reina; en cualquier otra circunstancia estoy segura de que se habría tirado a por su yugular—, y menos mal que aún tenemos la mansión Black, porque si no nos habrías dejado en la calle como a los perros. Por si fuera poco, alojaste nada menos que a Lord Voldemort en nuestro lugar, perpetrando a saber qué atrocidades. Desde luego que te espera como poco un rapapolvo, y porque estamos frente a Su Majestad, que si no…

—Sin embargo, tal y como dijo Lucius, todo tiene una explicación —interrumpió la reina, calmando a mi hermana rápidamente—. Ya sabes por nuestras anteriores reuniones de las funciones de Lucius aquí, pero no sabes en qué consisten esas funciones. Ah, y antes de que haya más subidas de tono, agradecería que no las hubiera. El agente Blonde y sus compañeros podrían ponerse nerviosos.

Ahí miramos todos hacia atrás. Ahí estaban los agentes, justo detrás de nosotros, con los brazos cruzados y en posición amenazante. Estaba claro para qué estaban ahí esos hombres. Para mí que más de uno había cruzado los brazos para tener un acceso más rápido al arma que escondían bajo la chaqueta del traje. Todos pudimos ver en ese instante que no dudarían en utilizarlas a la más mínima señal de la reina o el agente Blonde, y tirarían a dar.

—Pues me gustaría oír la explicación que tiene que dar al respecto —espetó Narcissa, claramente furiosa—. Y espero que sea buena de verdad.

—Entiendo que estés enfadada, Narcissa, pero realmente no tuve más remedio que hacer lo que hice —dijo Lucius—. Todo formaba parte de la misión secreta que me encomendó Su Majestad en persona, misión que no podía revelarte, ni siquiera decirte que la tenía. Tú ya sabías que trabajo para ella, por la vez que estuviste aquí igual que le pasó a mi madre, o a la suya, y así desde que se fundó la dinastía de los Malfoy…

A partir de ese momento todos escuchamos atentamente, e hicimos bien. La verdad es que, personalmente, no me esperaba que la familia real británica tuviera constancia de la existencia de los magos, eso para empezar, y menos aún que tuviera una familia como magos de la corte de Su Majestad; por muy rimbombante que fuera su título, eso eran realmente los Malfoy, magos de la corte como, se dice, fue Merlín para el rey Arturo. Se ve que se eligió a los Malfoy por su saber estar, por su arraigado sentido del honor y la diplomacia que ostentaban, entre otras virtudes, aunque nunca he notado que tuvieran de eso, la verdad. Cierto que Lucius, desde que lo conozco, raramente ha levantado la voz, pero diplomático precisamente tampoco ha sido nunca. Draco, por supuesto, siguió su ejemplo y se hizo un capullo. Obviamente, saqué el tema.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Bellatrix —dijo Lucius, sin perder la compostura—. Sabía que este día llegaría y estoy preparado para responder a comentarios como ese, aunque bien podrías haber moderado tu lengua delante de Su Majestad. Pero me explico. Sencillamente, tenía que aparentar ser un ser despreciable para poder ganarme la confianza del Señor Oscuro, como parte de mi misión. Ante todo debía acercarme a él lo suficiente para poder saberlo todo sobre él, aunque ni por esas pude satisfacer la curiosidad de Su Majestad, lamentablemente. Voldemort era, ante todo, un hombre reservado, alguien que no hablaba de sí mismo, sólo impartía órdenes, a veces contradictorias, y había que seguirlas sin cuestionarlas si querías seguir vivo. Eso lo sabes muy bien, ¿verdad, Bellatrix?

—Sí, eso no te lo puedo discutir —admití—. Todos los años que estuve al servicio del Señor Oscuro hice cosas horribles, aunque en ese momento no pensaba así. No es posible que tú estuvieras fingiendo todo ese tiempo, con las barbaridades que te has visto obligado a hacer, entre ellas revivirlo. Tanto tú como yo hemos matado y torturado a gente inocente, destruyendo familias de magos y muggles por igual, aunque hay que reconocer que tú lo hiciste de un modo mucho más sutil que yo. Si yo ahora soy como soy, una monjita de la caridad prácticamente comparada con cómo era antes, es por Harry y sus amigos, además de la poción que Cissy y yo sabemos, que tuvo ciertos… efectos secundarios inesperados. ¿Cómo es posible que tú te mantuvieras cuerdo y sereno mientras eras mortífago, mientras yo me hacía una psicótica, como muy bien me recuerda Sirius cuando ve la oportunidad?

—No fue fácil, por supuesto, pero siempre he tenido claro que no trabajaba para el Señor Oscuro, sino para Su Majestad —dijo Lucius—. Os podría contar muchas cosas desagradables que le he dicho a Su Majestad, pero no son de su gusto, así que obviaré esa parte.

—Es una magnífica idea —coincidió la reina—. Continúa, por favor.

—Como desee mi señora —aceptó él, educado—. Hubo momentos que estuve a punto de abandonar la misión, todo hay que decirlo, porque estaba destruyendo mi vida. Uno de los momentos más duros fue cuando no tuve más remedio que expulsar de la mansión Malfoy a mi esposa y mi hijo para albergar lo que quedaba del Señor Oscuro, a fin de devolverle el cuerpo. Lamento muchísimo esa decisión, podéis creerme, y no espero vuestro perdón. De hecho, no lo merezco. Sólo espero que sigáis con la tradición de mi familia de ser magos de la corte de Su Majestad y tú, Draco, me sucedas como Excelentísimo Místico de lo Arcano.

—Yo sí espero que lo perdonéis, sin embargo —intervino la reina—. Las cosas que ha hecho, aunque infames y crueles entre otros apelativos, fueron también obligadas por la misión que le encomendé. Si os expulsó no fue más que por evitar que os mezclarais con el mundo del Señor Oscuro y todo lo que implica de un modo directo, lo cual habría significado vuestra perdición. Yo también os debo una disculpa por poner a Lucius en una situación tan desesperada. Él mismo me dijo cosas que no comentaré aquí tras expulsaros, como él mismo ha mencionado antes, cosas que no son aptas para oídos vulnerables.

—Cosas que lamento de veras, mi señora —se disculpó Lucius.

—Tengo una duda, Lucius —dije—. ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la masacre de Hogwarts? Dora me dijo que ella y el resto de aurores buscaron y aniquilaron a todos los mortífagos. ¿No estabas allí?

—Estaba allí, sí —dijo Lucius—. Parte de mi misión era observar la batalla y entregarle un informe detallado de los acontecimientos a Su Majestad. Me oculté bien, junto con Crabbe y Goyle, y observé cada detalle con un hechizo especial de espionaje. También tuve que soportar los improperios y obscenidades de Crabbe y Goyle, todo sea dicho, pero eso no lo detallaré; no es agradable.

—Yo tengo otra duda —dijo esta vez Draco—. ¿Pretendes que nos creamos toda esta mierda? —gritó.

Se oyó el martillear de más de un arma detrás de nosotros, lo cual hizo que Draco reconstruyera la frase.

—Qui-quiero decir, no me parece una explicación satisfactoria… en mi modesta opinión —ahora su tono era mucho más suave y conciliador, faltaría más.

—Mucho mejor —evaluó la reina, y con un leve gesto hizo que los agentes de detrás volvieran a guardar las armas. Menos mal—. Comprendo tu reticencia, joven Draco —hizo otro gesto y el tal Blonde le dio un taco de pergaminos—. He aquí el informe que redactó con todo detalle tu padre sobre la batalla de Hogwarts —le pasó parte del taco, que él cogió con calma y una media reverencia, mientras su madre le vigilaba con severidad y mirada a juego, aunque no hacía falta; los agentes lo tenían muy bien vigilado y él lo sabía—. Aquí tengo también los sucesivos informes que me ha ido presentando a lo largo de la misión de espiar y controlar al Señor Oscuro —le pasó el resto del taco de pergaminos—, y la verdad es que me han impresionado algunas cosas que ha tenido que hacer para evitar masacres inimaginables. Arriesgaste tu vida muchas veces, Lucius.

—Lo hice por el bien de la misión, mi señora —dijo Lucius.

Draco se tomó su tiempo para leer por encima los informes de su padre, en los que, al parecer, comentaba prácticamente todo lo que vio, hizo y soportó mientras fingió estar al servicio del Señor Oscuro. Los demás leímos sobre su hombro con más o menos dificultad y no sé los demás, pero yo me quedé pasmada. Llevaba en esa peligrosa misión desde que se hizo mortífago. Es más, se hizo mortífago precisamente por la misión. Era increíble la dedicación que tenía con la reina. Y pensar que nadie pudo descubrir el complot…

—Hablas de los Horcruxes —dije, atónita, cuando llegué a esa parte—. ¿Sabías lo que eran?

—Noté algo extraño en el diario de Riddle —dijo Lucius—. Me costó mucho llegar a la conclusión de que era una especie de recipiente para guardar el alma, un Horcrux. Lo puse en el caldero de Ginevra Weasley para que, con un poco de suerte, le llegara a Dumbledore y pudiera destruirlo porque sabía que, de decírselo yo mismo, no me creería como poco. Tuve que investigar mucho, hablar con ciertas personas e incluso arriesgué mi vida una vez más cuando traté de averiguar cuántos había hecho. Eso no llegué a saberlo.

—Hizo siete —informó Harry—. Yo era uno de ellos. Dumbledore me lo quitó matándome, sabiendo quizá que no me mataría directamente, sino que mataría al Horcrux antes. El muy… —un carraspeo le indicó que no dijera lo que pensaba, al menos no todo— creo que sabía todo lo relacionado con los Horcruxes, pero no dijo nada ni movió un dedo para eliminarlas hasta que no le vio las orejas al lobo. Y encima, antes de poder vengarme, va y se muere.

—Es muy posible que así fuera, Harry —dijo Lucius—. Dumbledore sabía todo acerca de los Horcruxes, todo excepto qué recipientes buscar o cuántos había, y en mi opinión habría averiguado eso con un poco de investigación. Yo nunca me fie de él y Su Majestad tampoco.

—Por supuesto que no —declaró la reina—. Los Dumbledore no son de fiar. Desde que mi madre me dijo que era amigo del anterior Señor Oscuro cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahora, decidí que no debía fiarme de él. Os podría contar algunas cosas que os dejarían helados, de hecho, pero nos eternizaríamos aquí. Continúa, Lucius, por favor.

—Será un placer, mi señora —aceptó Lucius—. Ya no queda mucho que contar…

—Menos mal —bromeé.

Lucius me echó una mirada de reproche y yo respondí con una sonrisa. Lo dejó estar y continuó. Por lo que contó, ahora su misión era reunificar a la familia, poniéndonos a todos al corriente de sus actividades, cosa que hizo, y dejar a Draco, Narcissa y Hermione en el Palacio Real, en aras de enseñar a Draco y Hermione lo que la reina esperaba de ellos y pudieran aclimatarse al nuevo entorno como sucesores de Lucius y Narcissa. Parecía que realmente mi hermana sabía cosas, aunque no muchas, acerca de lo que hacía en realidad Lucius.

—Espero que ahora valoréis más las acciones de Lucius —dijo la reina, con más severidad de la que había mostrado hasta ahora, y he de reconocer que era una persona muy carismática—, en especial tú, Narcissa. No podías saber nada de esta misión, ni siquiera su sola existencia, para no ponerla en peligro, has de comprenderlo. Aunque igual si hubieras sabido algún detalle habrías reaccionado de otra manera y nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto —suspiró—. Espero que mi descendiente sea más inteligente que yo y tome mejores decisiones con los jóvenes Draco y Hermione. Asimismo, Harry y Bellatrix, esto debe permanecer en el más absoluto y estricto de los secretos. Nadie en el Mundo Mágico salvo vosotros debe saber nada de la relación profesional y personal entre nuestras grandes familias. No puedo permitir que esta relación se ponga en peligro y actuaré del modo que crea conveniente para asegurarme de seguir como hasta ahora. ¿Ha quedado suficientemente claro?

Aquello sonaba a ultimátum, así que asentí rápidamente, igual que Harry. Estaba claro lo que pasaría si nos fuéramos de la lengua, sobre todo cuando miré a Blonde y me enseñó el arma con una sonrisa pícara pero de advertencia. La reina sonrió, satisfecha, y decidió que la reunión había acabado. Mientras Blonde y compañía nos acompañaban a Harry y a mí fuera, al tiempo que Hermione, Narcissa y Draco se quedaban para algo que nos estaba prohibido saber, suspiré.

—Dios nos salve de la reina —soltó Harry a mi oído, suspirando también.

* * *

Esto se acaba. Ya sólo me queda comentar a grandes rasgos que, dos años después, celebramos tres bodas al mismo tiempo. A saber, la de Draco y Hermione por un lado; la de Neville y Susan por otro, y la de Harry conmigo. Decidimos celebrar las tres ceremonias a la vez, más que nada para ahorrar tiempo y ahorrarles pasta a los invitados, que lo agradecieron. Ahí pudimos ver a Lucius y Narcissa otra vez juntos, al lado de un hombre encapuchado que bien podía ser el agente Blonde, además del resto de amigos del castillo, desperdigados por ahí. Lástima que las bodas homosexuales no estuvieran permitidas, porque me habría gustado que las lesbis hubieran sido la cuarta pareja y estar así los ocho. Pero sí pudieron estar como madrinas, que algo era algo. Para mí que se tomaron la ceremonia como para ellas también, porque a la hora del "podéis besar a las novias" se lo tomaron al pie de la letra y nadie pudo frenarlas.

Entre los regalos hubo de todo, incluidas algunas cosas no muy aptas que nos regalaron los gemelos Weasley, únicos supervivientes de la familia, al parecer. Pero teniendo en cuenta que no iban solos, sino con Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet (Katie Bell estaba con Lee Jordan al lado de las dos parejas antes citadas), estaba claro que los Weasley volverían a ser la familia de conejos de antes en muy poco tiempo. No obstante, hubo algunos regalos que tuvimos que esconder, en concreto un reloj para Harry y un broche para mí, que eran demasiado caros. Ya nos imaginábamos de quién eran esos regalos llenos de diamantes.

En fin, ya sólo queda decir que vivimos como cualquier otra familia de magos, salvo por el secreto que guardábamos, aparte del que compartíamos con los Malfoy. Tal y como Harry me prometió en su momento, no permitió que mis habilidades de asesina se marchitaran y, cuando teníamos oportunidad, nos íbamos a otros países a repartir un poco de "justicia indiscriminada", como la llamábamos, masacrando a la escoria de las distintas sociedades. Mientras yo mataba criminales, él se encargaba de que todo aquello fuera legal, no me preguntes cómo. Y lo que más me asombró fue que, a pesar de que la reina sabía hasta a qué hora me lavaba los dientes cada noche, gracias a Blonde y sus secuaces me atrevería a apostar, no movió ni un dedo para detenernos cuando "repartíamos justicia" por ahí. Y el resto de gobiernos tampoco, curiosamente, y estoy convencida de que lo sabían. El único lugar que no pisaríamos en nuestras correrías sería España. Aún tenía fresco en mi memoria lo que le hicieron a Umbitch… em… Umbridge en el despacho de la directora McGonagall…


End file.
